Obsession
by Mizuira Kumiko
Summary: AU/Dan mereka pun akhirnya menyadari … jika mimpi buruk ini belumlah berakhir. Masih akan ada kesedihan yang mereka alami. Masih akan ada kepedihan yang mereka rasakan. Masih akan ada kesakitan yang mereka tanggung. Karena … orang itu pasti akan mengejar Sakura kembali. Suatu hari nanti—pasti./"Tunggu aku, Sakura."/Complete.
1. Chapter 1

_**HallooOooOoo…Saya kembali lg dan membawa serta sebuah fic baru…seperti biasa…readers semua pasti dah bisa nebak siapa main Chara disini…Ok, langsung saja…**_

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Angst/Crime/Mistery*Saya borong semua***

**Rate : M/T*Author masih bingung***

**Happy reading, Minna-san…^_^**

**##Psycho##**

Sakura…atau lebih lengkapnya Sakura Haruno. Seorang siswi SMA di Konoha. Duduk di bangku kelas 3. Seorang gadis yang cantik dan juga ramah. Berkepribadian baik dan sopan. Dikagumi banyak orang di sekolahnya. Dia juga merangkap sebagai seorang model. Dalam beberapa bulan namanya sudah melejit dan terkenal di mana-mana.

Sosok seorang gadis yang sangat sempurna dimata orang-orang. Kulit putih bersih dan lembut. Hidung mungil dan bibir yang tipis. Rambut merah muda sepunggung. Dan tak lupa sepasang mata emerald yang sangat indah. Yang siapa saja melihatnya akan jatuh hati pada kedua mata itu, dan juga termasuk kepada sang pemiliknya.

Sakura kini sedang bersiap-siap di dalam kamarnya yang luas untuk pergi kesekolah. Dirapikannya seragamnya yang agak kusut. Setelah itu dia turun kebawah-letak kamarnya dilantai 3- untuk sarapan pagi. Di meja makan itu tidak ada seorang pun. Yang ada hanya seorang pelayan keluarga Haruno yang sudah lama mengabdi di keluarga itu. Sakura tersenyum manis pada pelayan itu. Baginya pelayan itu adalah pengganti ketidak hadiran Ibunya pada saat-saat tertentu. Seperti pada saat sarapan pagi ini.

"Pagi…" Sapa Sakura ceria dan langsung duduk di kursinya yang biasa. Mengecap sedikit teh yang baru saja dihidangkan oleh pelayan lain dirumah itu. Setelah itu dia mengambil beberapa lembar roti tawar. Mengolesinya dengan selai strawberry kesukaannya.

"Apa sekarang aku sarapan sendirian lagi?"tanya Sakura ketika hendak memakan roti itu dan memandang wajah pelayan yang sekarang tengah terseyum padanya.

"Betul, Nona…Ibu Anda sudah pergi karena ada urusan dengan butiknya. Lalu Ayah Anda sudah berangkat pagi-pagi sekali kekantor. Sedangkan Kakak Anda masih belum bangun,"jawab pelayan itu.

"Kakak belum bangun? Lalu, kenapa tidak coba dibangunkan saja?"tanya Sakura balik dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya tanda bingung.

"Hal itu sudah dilakukan…tapi, sekarang pintu kamarnya malah dikunci,"ucap pelayan itu lagi.

"Biar kucoba!!!"ucap Sakura beranjak berdiri dan menaruh roti yang baru saja akan dilahapnya diatas piring.

Sakura kemudian naik kelantai 3- kamar kakaknya. Langkah demi langkah anak tangga yang dilapisi karpet merah itu dia injak, mengantarkan dirinya menuju anak tangga yang paling atas. Selama dalam langkah kakinya yang pendek itu dia bersenandung kecil. Sampai dia berada tepat didepan pintu kamar kakakanya baru dia berhenti bersenandung ria. Kemudian, dia mengetuk pintu yang berplitur coklat tua itu, berharap sang pemilik kamar mau membukakan pintunya. Namun, setelah ketukan yang ketiga pun pintu itu tetap tak bergeming, tertutup rapat. Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Kedua kakinya dia hentakan beberapa kali di karpet yang melapisi lantai rumahnya itu. Sedetik kemudian tangan kanannya meraih gagang pintu dan…

Ceklek…

"Eh, tidak dikunci…tapi tadi pelayan bilang pintu kamarnya dikunci. Bagaimana sich,"umpat Sakura sedikit kesal. Lalu dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya yang terbalut stocking hitam kedalam kamar kakaknya yang gelap gulita;karena tadi dia mentup pintunya. Kemudian tangan kecilnya meraba-raba dinding untuk mencari tombol lampu kamar itu. Namun, sepasang tangan dari arah belakang berhasil melingkarkan tangan kekarnya dipinggang ramping Sakura dan membuatnya sangat terkejut bukan main.

"Aduh…lepaskan!!!"pinta Sakura sambil melepaskan tangan kekar yang berada dipinggangnya.

"Tidak mau…"ucap sang pemilik tangan yang memeluk Sakura dan malah semakin mengencangkan pelukannya. Dan sekarang sang pemilik tangan itu mulai mencium tengkuk Sakura. Dan tentu saja Sakura tidak diam saja dan langsung menginjak sebalah kaki dari sang pemilik tangan itu dengan keras. Dan…berhasil. Pelukan dipinggangnya terlepas dan pemiliknya mengaduh kesakitan.

"Makanya jangan suka bercanda keterlaluan, Kak!!!"ucap Sakura kesal dan menekan tombol untuk menyalakan lampu dikamar itu. "Lihat sendiri 'kan akibatnya??".

"Tapi adikku tersayang ini menginjak kaki kakaknya sendiri terlalu keras. Bagaimana kalau kaki kakakmu ini tidak bisa dipakai jalan kembali, Sakura?"tanya kakak Sakura sambil berjalan tertatih-tatih ketempat tidurnya. Sakura yang melihatnya merasa kasihan juga, dan langsung memapah kakaknya.

"Maaf 'kan aku, Kak…lagi pula ini kan akibat kesalahan yang kakak perbuat sendiri,"ucap Sakura kesal sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dan juga menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Wajahmu jelek sekali jika seperti itu…tapi banyak yang naksir. Ini aneh,"ucap Kakak Sakura dengan seringai jahilnya. Dan Sakura yang mendengarnya langsung membanting tubuh kakaknya sendiri ketempat tidur. Bisa terdengar suara kesakitan dari sosok yang Sakura banting tadi.

"Huh…biar saja,"ucap Sakura tambah kesal dan hendak pergi keluar dari kamar itu. Namun, baru saja Sakura ingin melangkahkan kakinya. Ada sepasang tangan hangat yang memegang pergelangan tangannya. Memintanya untuk tetap tinggal.

"Maaf…". Kata itu meluncur saja dari bibir tipis kakaknya, ditambah dengan senyuman yang sangat lebar. Sepasang mata berwarna safir itu menatap Sakura lembut. Dan berhasil…sekarang pemilik sepasang mata emerald itu luluh dan ikut tersenyum. Memaafkan kakaknya.

"Jangan ulangi lagi!!"ucap Sakura dan duduk disamping kakaknya diatas tempat tidur. "Dan sebaiknya kita berangkat sekarang…atau kita bisa terlambat nantinya."

"Baiklah…tunggu aku dibawah 15 menit."

"Ok…"ucap Sakura dan beranjak berdiri. Melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar kamar itu. Namun, ketika Sakura hendak menutup pintunya. Dia berbalik menatap kakaknya, tersenyum dan berkata. "Terima kasih banyak, Kak…"

"Naruto…"tambah Sakura pelan ketika dia sudah berada diluar pintu yang sudah ditutupnya tadi.

**##Psycho##**

"Sakura apa hari ini kau ada pemotretan?"tanya salah satu sahabat Sakura yang juga seorang model terkenal. Ino Yamanaka namanya. Seorang gadis berparas cantik dengan bola mata safir dan juga berambut kuning panjang. Memilik fostur tubuh sangat ideal. Hal ini juga dia menjadi rival Sakura dalam urusan model. Namun, keduanya bersahabat baik. Bahkan, saling mendukung satu sama lain jika salah satu dari mereka mendapat job. Dia kemudian duduk dibangkunya sendiri tepat disamping kiri Sakura. Menghenyakan tubuhnya dibangkunya. Dan kemudian menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan. Lalu menatap sosok sahabatnya yang seperti memikirkan sesuatu. "Hei…aku bertanya padamu, Sakura. kau tidak dengar yach?".

Seakan baru tersadar, akhirnya Sakura menatap Ino dengan pandangan bingung. 'Sejak kapan Ino sudah ada disampingku'. Itulah yang ada dipikiran Sakura sekarang.

"Hei…Sakura…kau kenapa? Ada sesuatu yang menggangu pikiranmu?"tanya Ino sambil mengibaskan sebelah tangannya didepan wajah Sakura dengan wajah khawatir.

"Tidak biasanya Sakura melamun seperti tadi. Apa dia sedang punya masalah dengan seseorang?"batin Ino dan memandang wajah muram Sakura.

"Eh…maaf…Ino. Aku tak menyadari kedatanganmu. Kau tanya apa tadi?"ucap Sakura dan memandang Ino yang sedang menatap wajahnya dengan mimik khawatir.

"Aku tanya…apa hari ini kau ada pemotretan?"tanya Ino mengulang pertanyaannya tadi.

"Oh…tidak ada. Ada apa kau bertanya hal ini?"tanya Sakura dan memandang wajah Ino penuh curiga.

"Ino menyakan jadwal pemotretanku pasti ada maunya,"batin Sakura dan memandang Ino lebih curiga.

"Eehehe…kau pasti sudah tahu kebiasaanku yach, Sakura,"ucap Ino sambil cengengesan dan menggaruk pipinya. Kebiasaan jika dia meminta sesuatu.

"Tentu saja…karena kau adalah sahabat baikku,"jawab Sakura.

"Begini… jadi, aku minta tolong padamu buat menjaga ruang kesehatan nanti. Karena setelah istirahat nanti aku akan izin pulang dari sekolah untuk acara pemotretanku. Kau bersedia 'kan, Sakura?"ucap Ino dengan wajah memelasnya.

"Uh…dia paling tahu jika aku tidak bisa menolak permintaannya. Apalagi dengan jurus matanya itu. Aaargggghhh!!! Aku tidak bisa menolaknya,"batin Sakura.

"Baiklah aku mau…" Pada akhirnya Sakura memang tidak bisa menolak permintaan salah satu sahabatnya itu.

"Aahh…terima kasih, Sakura. Kau memang sahabat terbaikku dan yang juga paling mengerti aku,"ucap Ino langsung memeluk tubuh Sakura dengan erat. Dan mencium pipi kiri Sakura singkat.

"Hei…lepaskan…aku tidak bisa bernafas jika kau memelukku seperti ini, Ino,"ucap Sakura.

"Ehehe…maaf,"ucap Ino dan tersenyum.

"Huuffftt…kau ini ada-ada saja,"ucap Sakura dan merapikan sedikit rambut merah muda panjangnya yang berantakan akibat pelukan Ino tadi.

"O, ya, apa kau sudah tahu kalau hari ini, kelas kita bakal kedatangan murid baru pindahan dari Suna?"tanya Ino tiba-tiba sambil mengeluarkan sebuah novel dari dalam tasnya. Membuka beberapa halaman dari novel itu, dan berhenti disebuah lipatan. Menandakan bahwa baru sampai mana dia membaca novel itu. Dalam hitungan detik kedua bola mata safirnya bergerak-gerak mengukiti arah tulisan dalam novel itu.

"Kau tahu tidak?"tanya Ino sekali lagi ketika tidak mendengar jawaban dari bibir sahabatnya itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada novel yang dia baca.

"Aku tidak tahu,"ucap Sakura akhirnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di lipatan tangannya diatas meja.

"Aku dengar ada dua orang yang akan masuk kekelas kita. Dan mereka berdua mempunyai wajah diatas rata-rata,"ucap Ino tanpa menggubris jawaban ketidaktahuan Sakura. "Setidaknya itu hal yang aku dengar dari ketua murid kelas kita, Neji."

"Begitu…" Hanya kata itu yang meluncur dari bibir mungil merah muda Sakura. "Aku keluar sebentar."

"Eh…kau mau kemana disaat sebentar lagi bel berbunyi, Sakura?"tanya Ino. Namun, percuma…sosok Sakura sudah tidak terlihat didalam kelas. Ino hanya mendengus sebal. Karena dia bertanya tidak digubris oleh Sakura. Tapi, sedetik kemudian wajah Ino berubah menjadi muram. Dia teringat akan sesuatu. Sesuatu hal yang Sakura katakan padanya. Bahkan Sakura hanya memberitahunya pada Ino. Sakura tidak menceritahukan hal itu pada keluarganya atau pun kekasihnya sendiri. "Apa dia masih memikirkan hal itu?".

"Apa aku katakan saja apa yang Sakura rahasiakan pada Kakaknya?"batin Ino.

Ino semakin tenggelam dalam pikirannya, sehingga tidak menyadari kehadiran dua orang gadis yang sekarang sedang berada disampingnya. Kedua gadis itu memandang heran pada Ino. Akhirnya, salah satu dari mereka menyentuh pundak kanan Ino.

"Kenapa kau melamun? Apa ada masalah,Ino?"tanya seorang gadis berambut coklat bercepol dua.

"Ah…TenTen…kapan kau datang? Hinata, kau juga?"tanya Ino balik.

TenTen yang malah mendapat pertanyaan kembali dari Ino hanya menghela nafas maklum. Sedangkan Hinata hanya tersenyum renyah saja.

"Baru saja…dan kenapa kau melamun seperti tadi? Sampai-sampai kau tidak menyadari keadiran kami berdua, Ino?"ucap TenTen dan menghenyakan dirinya dikursi disamping Ino. Tempat duduk yang baru saja Sakura duduki dan ditinggalkannya. Sedangkan Hinata duduk disamping yang satunya lagi yang memang merupakan tempat duduknya.

"Eh…aku tidak melamun sama sekali. Aku sedang keasyikan membaca novelku ini dan tidak menyadari kedatangan kalian saja,"ucap Ino berbohong dan memasang wajah yang sewajar mungkin. Ino takut bahwa dia akan ketahuan berbohong, karena dia memang paling tidak pandai dalam urusan bohong membohongi.

"Semoga saja TenTen dan Hinata percaya dengan apa yang aku ucapkan barusan. Karena akan sangat gawat jika mereka tahu aku menyembunyikan sesuatu dari mereka berdua,"batin Ino dan berkeringat dingin. Dia semakin takut sekarang. Karena TenTen tengah memperhatikan gerak-geriknya dan juga memasang wajah penuh selidik.

"Apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku dan Hinata, Ino?" Akhirnya pertanyaan yang tidak ingin didengar Ino malah meluncur dari bibir TenTen dengan mulus. Seketika Ino mengerjap kaget. Gerakannya jadi kikuk dan juga Ino mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tidak jelas terdengar dan artinya.

Teng…Teng…

Bunyi bel pertanda masuk terdengar dari segala penjuru sekolah. Dan ini merupakan keberuntungan bagi Ino. Dia bersyukur bisa terlepas dari kewajibannya yang harus menjawab pertanyaan TenTen. Karena TenTen berbeda kelas dengannya. Dengan Hinata dan Sakura juga.

"Sudah bel…sebaiknya kau kembali kekelasmu sana,"usir Ino tak tanggung-tanggung pada TenTen.

TenTen berdecak kesal.

"Kau berhutang satu penjelasan padaku. Ingat itu…"ucap TenTen ketus dan melenggang pergi dari kelas Ino menuju kelasnya yang berada dilantai 2.

"Huufftt...selamat,"ucap Ino dan menghela nafas lega. Hinata yang dari tadi memperhatikan hanya menatap Ino bingung dengan menaikan sebelah alisnya. Tak lama kemudian Hinata bertanya pada Ino dengan suara lembut dan kecilnya itu.

"Ino…ada masalah apa sebenarnya?".

"Ah…Hinata…tidak ada masalah apa-apa,"sanggah Ino cepat.

"Aku melihat tas Sakura…tapi aku belum melihat pemiliknya…apa dia izin lagi hari ini?"tanya Hinata dan menatap Ino meminta penjelasan.

"Dia sekolah hari ini…dan dia sekarang sedang pergi ke…ke…toilet. Ya, Sakura pergi ketoilet,"ucap Ino sambil cengengesan tak jelas. Dan lugunya Hinata percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Ino dan dia hanya ber-oh ria. Sedetik kemudian Hinata pun larut dalam buku pelajarannya. Hinata tidak menyadari…bahwa sekarang Ino tengah khawatir setengah mati memikirkan dimana sekarang Sakura berada. Apa kah Sakura berada dalam bahaya atau tidak?

"Sakura kau dimana? Jangan buat aku khawatir seperti ini?"batin Ino dan meremas ujung sampul novelnya.

**##Psycho##**

**Atap sekolah**

Seorang gadis cantik tengah bersender pada dinding. Matanya menerawang jauh kelangit. Sesekali dia melirik kearah pintu.

Kreeet…

"Sakura…ada apa? Sampai-sampai kau ingin bertemu denganku segala?"tanya seorang pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan yang bagian belakangnya mencuat sambil menatap wajah Sakura yang seperti sedang ketakutan. Dia mulai berjalan mendekat setelah menutup kembali pintu yang menuju keatap itu.

"Sasuke…aku takut,"ucap Sakura dan langsung memeluk tubuh Sasuke dengan erat. Ditambah sekarang Sakura menangis terisak didada Sasuke. Membut kekasihnya kebingungan dengan sikap tak wajar Sakura. Dengan lembut Sasuke mengusap rambut panjang Sakura. Dan mencium puncuk kepala Sakura.

"Kau bisa cerita padaku, Sakura!!!"ucap Sasuke lembut dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku tidak mau membuatmu khawatir,"ucap Sakura ditengah aktivitas isakan tangisnya.

"Selalu saja itu alasanmu. Dengarkan aku Sakura, kau adalah kekasihku. Aku berhak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu,"ucap Sasuke dan memegang kedua bahu Sakura. Menatap lurus kedalam kedua mata emerald milik Sakura.

"Aku tahu…tapi tidak sekarang,"ucap Sakura akhirnya dan memaksakan terseyum dan berwajah ceria seperti biasa. Dan hal itu membuat sang kekasih, Sasuke, bernafas lega dan juga ikut tersenyum.

"Baiklah…aku akan kembali kekelas. Sebaikanya Sasuke juga segera kembali,"ucap Sakura dan hendak pergi. Namun, pergelangan tangannya ditahan oleh Sasuke. Dengan seringai nakalnya dia berkata pada Sakura.

"Kau lupa sesuatu, sayang,"ucap Sasuke dan menarik Sakura kedalam pelukannya. Wajah Sakura berubah warna sekarang. Dari putih menjadi merah padam.

"Sa…Sasuke…lepaskan. Ini 'kan disekolah…kalau ada yang lihat bagaimana?"tanya Sakura panik dan berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sasuke dengan mendorong dadanya agar menjauh.

Namun, gagal. Sekarang Sasuke malah semakin merapatkan dirinya dengan Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura semakin terdesak karena punggungnya yang bertabrakan dengan dinding dan dada bidang Sasuke. Kedua tangannya dia letakan didada bidang Sasuke agar Sasuke menjauh.

Pelan namun pasti bibir mungil Sakura yang berwarna merah muda ditekan dengan lembut oleh bibir Sasuke. Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura dengan pelan dan lembut. Mencoba merasakan sensasi aneh yang menjalar pada dirinya saat mencium Sakura. Tapi, ciuman yang tadinya lembut dan pelan. Berganti menjadi sebuah ciuman penuh nafsu.

Dengan liarnya Sasuke membuka paksa mulut Sakura agar lidahnya dapat bergerak bebas didalam. Sakura yang tidak bisa melawan hanya pasrah saat lidah Sasuke bermain didalam mulutnya. Dan entah setan apa yang merasuki Sasuke. Tangan kanannya mulai meraba-raba bagian punggung Sakura dan dadanya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya mulai turun kepinggangnya. Sakura yang terkejut akan tindakan Sasuke, kemudian segera mendorong tubuh Sasuke.

Namun, usahanya gagal. Sasuke malah semakin merapatkan dirinya dengan Sakura. Sampai-sampai Sakura kesulitan bernafas. Setelah puas dibibir Sakura yang sudah memerah, bibir Sasuke turun keleher jenjang putih Sakura. Menggigitnya dan menjilati bekasnya setelahnya. Sakura tentu saja tidak menyerah untuk lepas dari Sasuke. Dia mulai meronta agar lepas dari pelukannya. Ditambah sekarang Sakura menangis. Isakan tangisnya lah yang membuat Sasuke berhenti dan kemudian menatap wajah Sakura.

Hati Sasuke mencelos ketika melihat bibir Sakura yang sudah sangat memerah dan leher jenjangnya yang ada bekas merah. Seragam atasan putihnya sudah sangat acak-acakan. Seketika hati Sasuke diliputi perasaan sangat bersalah.

"Sial…apa yang aku lakukan pada Sakura?"umpat Sasuke kesal dan segera memeluk tubuh Sakura yang bergetar karena isakan tangisnya. "Maaf 'kan aku Sakura. Aku terbawa nafsu semata."

"Maaf…"kata itu terus diucapkan Sasuke berulang-ulang.

Selang beberapa detik tangisan Sakura akhirnya berhenti. Seketika Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Sakura penuh penyesalan.

"Maaf 'kan aku Sakura…"ulang Sasuke.

"Uhmm…jangan ulangi lagi!!"ucap Sakura dan sedikit menarik ujung bibirnya. Lalu menghapus air mata dipipinya dengan punggung tangannya.

Sasuke bernafas lega dan kemudian menggandeng tangan kanan Sakura untuk pergi dari atap itu menuju kelas mereka. Mereka terus saja berjalan menuju pintu atap dan menuruni setiap undakan tangga, tak menyadari kehadiran dua pasang mata. Bukan. Melainkan tiga pasang mata yang menatap kepergian mereka berdua menuju kelas dengan pandangan sinis dan tatapan menusuk.

-

-

"Sakura…kau duluan saja pergi kekelas. Aku ada urusan sebentar,"ucap Sasuke dan melepaskan gandengan tangan Sakura. Dan sedetik kemudian Sasuke sudah meninggalkan Sakura. Namun, sebelum Sasuke pergi. Sasuke memberikan ciuman singkat dibibir Sakura dan melambaikan sebelah tangannya.

Sosok Sasuke sudah tidak terlihat lagi dimata emerald Sakura. Dan sekarang dikoridor kelas yang sepi itu tinggalah Sakura seorang diri.

"Seragam dan penampilanku berantakan. Ketoilet saja dulu,"ucap Sakura kemudian dan hendak membalikkan badannya berputar arah menuju toilet. Namun…

Buugghh…

"Kyaaa…"jerit Sakura karena tubuhnya terhempas keras dan akan berkahir dilantai koridor kelas yang jika tidak ada sepasang tangan kekar yang menahan pinggang dan punggungnya.

"Eh…indah sekali matanya,"batin Sakura ketika melihat sepasang mata yang telah ditabraknya. Sepasang mata jade yang lembut.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Nona?"ucap orang yang menabrak Sakura.

Seketika wajah Sakura memerah.

"Ya…aku tidak apa-apa,"ucap Sakura akhirnya dan tersenyum sangat manis, sehingga membuat orang yang ditabrak Sakura merona seketika.

"Syukurlah…"ucap orang itu dan masih belum melepaskan pelukannya dari Sakura. Dan Sakura pun sepertinya menikmati pelukan itu dan juga sama-sama tidak sadar. Namun, sebuah deheman keras berhasil membuat keduanya menjauhkan diri seketika.

"Ehmm…kalau ingin bermesraan sebaiknya jangan disekolah,"ucap pemilik suara berat sambil memandang kedua muridnya.

"Maaf 'kan aku, Guru Asuma,"ucap Sakura menyesal dan menundukan kepalanya. Seorang laki-laki yang bertabrakan dengan Sakura pun ikut menundukan kepalanya disamping Sakura berdiri.

"Ya…tapi kenapa kau masih berkeliaran dikoridor sekolah ini. Bukankah kelas Kakashi sudah mulai dari 10 menit yang lalu?"tanya Asuma dan memandang Sakura curiga.

"Aku izin ketoilet sebentar, Guru Asuma,"ucap Sakura takut.

"Oh, begitu. Ya sudah. Jika sudah selesai cepatlah masuk kelasmu!!!"perintah Asuma dan beranjak pergi. Namun, baru beberapa langkah saja dia menghentikan langkanya dan membalikkan badannya menghadap Sakura dan seorang laki-laki yang masih saja berdiri mematung sambil menatap Sakura.

"Hei…mau sampai kapan kau manatap Sakura seperti itu, Gaara?"tanya Asuma pada seorang laki-laki tampan yang dipanggilnya Gaara tadi dengan geram. "Ayo cepat sedikit."

"Ah…maaf 'kan aku, Guru Asuma,"ucap pemuda bernama Gaara dan segera menghampiri Asuma dengan pandangan meminta maaf.

Asuma yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum maklum. Dan kemudian berbalik menuju arah tujuannya tadi. Gaara menyusul dibelakangnya. Sekilas sebelum Gaara membalikkan tubuhnya untuk mengikuti Asuma dia tersenyum tipis pada Sakura. Yang membuat wajah Sakura kembali memerah. Dan Sakura pun dengan kikuk membalas senyuman yang dilemparkan oleh Gaara. Setelah itu Sakura segera berlari menuju toilet siswi.

"Jadi itu murid baru yang dibicarakan Ino yach. Sangat tampan dan keren. Apalagi matanya yang lembut itu. Aku terpesona dengan kedua matanya,"batin Sakura dan masuk kedalam toilet. Kemudian dia memandang bayangan dirinya didalam cermin. Pakaian atasan yang dikenakannya sangat berantakan. Dan Sakura baru menyadari jika satu kancing atasannya terbuka. Sehingga memperlihatkan sedikit leher jenjangnnya dan dadanya yang putih bila dilihat dari jarak dekat.

"Astaga…apa tadi Gaara melihatnya yach. Kyaaaa…aku malu sekali jika harus bertatap muka dengannya,"ucap Sakura panik dan sedetik kemudian dia merapikan pakaiannya. Menyisir rambut merah mudanya dengan kedua jarinya. "Selesai."

Sakura pun keluar dari toilet dan berlari lagi menuju kelasnya berada. Sakura mengumpat kesal dalam hatinya. Karena dia harus menaiki tangga untuk menuju kelasnya yang memang terletak dilantai 3. Setelah berlari-lari kecil cukup lama, dia akhirnya sampai juga didepan kelas XII A. Sakura menarik nafas terlebih dahulu sebelum membuka pintu kelasnya. Merasa cukup, akhirnya Sakura membuka pintu kelasnya dan masuk kedalamnya. Bisa dirasakannya kini semua mata yang ada dikelas itu menatapnya. Sakura menelan ludah ketika melihat ekspresi Kakashi, Guru Fisikanya yang sedang terseyum aneh padanya.

"Maaf 'kan aku, Guru Kakashi. Tadi aku…"

"Duduklah…kita akan mulai pelajarannya!!!"perintah Kakashi singkat dan padat. Sakura yang mendengar perintah gurunya hanya bisa terbengong-bengong.

"Tumben sekali Guru Kakashi sebaik ini,"batin Sakura. Namun, akhirnya Sakura menurut dan segera duduk dibangkunya.

"Baiklah semuanya sudah lengkap. Kita mulai pelajarannya. Buka buku paket halaman 25!!!"perintah Kakashi dan langsung dilakukan oleh semua murid didalam kelas.

"Sssttt…sssttt…kita sekelas, Sakura. Mohon kerja samanya,"ucap seorang laki-laki tepat dibelakang bangku Sakura dan mencondongkan sedikit tubuhnya.

Sakura yang merasa ada yang memanggil namanya segera meolehkan kepalanya sedikit kebelakang, keasal suara. Suara seorang laki-laki tampan berambut merah darah. Berkuit putih bersih. Juga mempunyai sepasang bola mata jade yang lembut. Suara hembusan nafasnya saat berbicara dapat dirasakan oleh Sakura ditengkuknya. Membuat sensasi aneh yang menjalar diseluruh tubuh Sakura. Dan Sakura menanggapinya hanya dengan seyuman paling manis yang dia punya.

"Selamat datang dikelas XII A. Kenalkan namaku adalah Sakura Haruno. Wakil ketua murid disini. Jika ada apa-apa kau bisa bertanya padaku…err…"

"Panggil aku Gaara saja."

"Jika ada apa-apa beritahu aku saja…Gaara,"ucap Sakura dengan suara pelan karena takut ketahuan Kakashi.

"Tentu saja. Terima kasih banyak…manis,"ucap Gaara dan tersenyum pada Sakura. Perkataanya barusan berhasil membuat wajah Sakura kembali memerah. Setelahnya Sakura kembali focus kedepan papan tulis. Namun, kini pikirannya tidak fokus ke papan tulis, hanya kedua matanya saja. Karena Sakura sekarang merasa melayang karena perkataan Gaara barusan. Ditambah sekarang Sakura tersenyum sendiri. Ino dan Hinata yang melihatnya hanya terseyum dan mengikik geli.

"Sakura…Haruno…objek yang menarik,"ucap Gaara pelan dan kemudian sebuah seringai terlukis dibibir tipisnya.

_**Bersambung…**_

_**Ok, fic ini kutulis untuk meriahkan hari ulang tahun Sakura…**_

_**Chara kunoichi yang paling aku sukai di Naruto…**_

_**Aku buat lagi yang berbumbu dengan mistery…jadi jangan bosan jika fic ku semua mengandung unsur mistery…bisa dibilang author yang satu ini sangat suka dengan hal yg berbau mistery…**_

_**Dan soal masalah rated…M…mungkin aku hanya membuat adegan yang biasa z, karena selebihnya akan ada scene blood*tapi ga tau kapan*…**_

_**Lalu, apakah masih ada typo, atau kata-kata yg ilang??? O.o**_

_**Jawab lewat review…**_

_**Salam manis, Miko-chan…**_

_**REVIEWS**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Rated : M for kill and Blood*ga tau kapan***_

_**Genre : Mistery/Crime/Romance**_

_**Pairing : SasukSaku dan GaaSaku**_

**##Obsession##**

Teng… teng…

Bel sekolah berbunyi. Menandakan sudah waktunya istirahat. Semua murid SMA Konoha berhamburan keluar dari kelas mereka masing-masing. Tujuan mereka sama. Yaitu kantin sekolah. Namun, ada juga beberapa murid yang memilih untuk pergi ke perpustakaan sekolah. Seperti halnya gadis berambut merah muda ini.

Gadis berambut merah muda bermata emerald yang tengah menengadahkan kepalanya keatas. Melihat sederetan buku tua di rak-rak buku. Kedua alis merah mudanya berkedut. Jari telunjuknya dia taruh di dagu. Kemudian dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan besar perpustakaan itu. Sebuah ruangan perpustakaan yang cukup besar. Terlihat dari berapa banyaknya rak-rak berisi buku yang menjulang tinggi, bahkan hampir menyentuh atap perpustakaan itu sendiri. Juga terlihat dari banyaknya meja dan kursi yang di sediakan di dalamnya. Dindingnya dilapisi dengan cat berwarna putih gading. Lantai dari perpustakan itu dilapisi dengan karpet merah dengan motif abstrak. Lampu-lampu kristal yang menggantung tepat di setiap rak buku. Di dalamnya pun disediakan tumpat khusus untuk semua murid SMA Konoha jika akan melakukan kerja kelompok di sekolah elit itu. Tempat yang sangat nyaman. Tak ayal banyak murid-murid yang lebih memilih mengabiskan jam istirahtnya di sini.

Kaki jenjangnya yang terbalut kaos kaki hitam sebatas betis itu melangkah dengan semangat. Menuju sebuah benda yang dari tadi dia pikirkan supaya dapat mengambil sebuah buku tentang kedokteran di rak paling atas. Segera saja kedua tangan halusnya mengangkat benda berat dan panjang itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Lalu, disenderkannya di rak buku. Setelahnya dengan perlahan gadis bermata emerald itu menaiki satu demi satu batang bundar yang menjadi tempat pijakan tangga itu.

Sebelah tangannya memegang ujung tangga, menjaganya agar tak goyah ataupun bergeser tempat. Dan tangannya yang satu lagi menggapai-gapai sebuah buku yang dari tadi dia inginkan. Keringat mengalir dari dahinya yang tertutupi poni, turun keleher jenjangnya.

"Sedikit lagi," ucap gadis itu dan lebih berusaha mengambil buku yang diinginkannya. "Dapat."

Namun, tangannya yang sebelah lagi yang tadinya memegang ujung tangga itu, tak sengaja dia lepaskan karena terlalu senang. Jadi, pada akhirnya tangga itu bergerak-gerak kekanan dan kekiri dan akan terjatuh beserta pemiliknya.

"Ehh, tangganya… bagaimana ini… Kyaaaa..!" teriak Sakura dan memejamkan kedua matanya ketika dia akhirnya terjatuh juga.

Huupp…

Sebuah tangan kekar berhasil menangkap tubuh mungil Sakura agar tak terjatuh keras. Dan Sakura belum membuka kedua matanya karena mengira akan jatuh. Sampai beberapa menit akhirnya Sakura menyadari rasa sakit terjatuh itu tak kunjung datang. Lalu, memutuskan untuk melihatnya dan alangkah terkejutnya dia bahwa sekarang ini, tubuhnya telah digendong oleh seorang pria. Pria berambut merah dan bermata jade. Seketika wajah Sakura memerah bak kepiting rebus. Sakura mengutuki dirinya sendiri akan kecerobohannya. Tapi, sepertinya dia menikmati gendongan dari pria bermabut merah itu. Sampai-sampai dia masih saja diam dan malah menatap kedua mata jade pria itu.

Sampai pada akhirnya pria berambut merah itu angkat bicara. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura?" tanyanya dan masih belum menurunkan Sakura dari gendongannya.

Seakan tersadar dengan suara dari pria itu akhirnya Sakura dengan segera meminta maaf. "Maaf dan tolong turunkan aku, Gaara!" ucapnya dengan wajah memerah.

Akhirnya Gaara menurunkan Sakura. Namun, karena kecorobohan Sakura kembali. Tangga yang tadinya sudah kembali keposisi semula kembali oleng karena tidak sengaja terkena sebelah kakinya yang terangkat. Dan akan menimpa kepala Sakura jika saja Gaara tidak cepat-cepat mendorong tubuh Sakura dengan dirinya sendiri untuk menghindari jatuhan tangga itu. Sehingga tubuh mungil Sakura tertutupi seluruhnya oleh tubuh Gaara.

Sakura tersenyum pada Gaara. "Terima kasih, Ga… hmmmpphh." Sakura tak dapat melanjutkan ucapanya kerena tiba-tiba saja bibir Gaara menyentuh bibirnya, karena kepala Gaara yang berada tepat di depan wajah Sakura tertindih tangga jatuh tadi. Dan jadinya kepala Gaara terodorong kedepan. Kedua wajah mereka memerah bersamaan.

Sampai pada akhirnya datang pengurus perpustakaan yang membantu tangga itu menjauh dari tubuh Gaara, mungkin pengurus itu datang karena mendengar suara jeritan Sakura. Tapi, walaupun tangga itu sudah dijauhkan dari punggung Gaara, tetap saja dia tak melepaskan ciumannya pada bibir Sakura. Sampai ada suara deheman Gaara baru melepaskannya. Juga tatapan orang-orang yang ada di perpustakaan tersebut yang tersenyum geli dan geleng-geleng kepala. Bahkan sang pegurus perpustakaan tersebut wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Ehmm, kalian berdua… tidak apa-apa?" tanya pengurus perpustakaan itu halus.

Sakura dan Gaara duduk berhadapan dengan wajah yang masih memerah. Dan keduanya menjawab dengan gelengan kepala.

Petugas perpustakaan itu menghela nafas lega. "Syukurlah kalian tidak apa-apa," ucapnya disertai usapan dada. Setelahnya pengurus perpustakaan itu pergi dengan membawa serta tangga itu disertai kikikan juga. Dan kini semua orang yang ada di sana kembali keaktivitas mereka masing-masing. Seolah-olah kejadian tadi hanya angin berlalu saja.

"Maaf." Sakura dan Gaara mengucapkannya berbarengan dan setelahnya membuang muka. Menghindari tatapan lawan bicara. Tapi, tetap saja pada akhirnya mereka harus bertatapan satu sama lain.

"Terima kasih sudah menolongku, Gaara," ucap Sakura dan tersenyum manis.

"Sama-sama dan aku juga minta maaf karena telah menciummu," ucap Gaara dengan pelan pada saat mengucapkan kata 'menciummu'. "Sungguh aku tak sengaja." Lanjutnya dan kemudian bangkit dari duduknya menjadi berdiri. Setelah itu mengulurkan sebelah tangannya pada Sakura. Dengan canggung dan juga malu akhirnya Sakura menerima uluran tangan itu untuk membantunya berdiri. Dan tak lupa mengambil buku tebal yang tergelatak tepat di sampingnya tubuhnya.

"Kau tertarik dengan ilmu medis?" tanya Gaara mencairkan suasana yang tadinya sangat tidak mengenakan.

Sakura melirik buku yang dia dekap di dadanya dan setelahnya mengangguk mantap. "Sangat suka. Lagi pula menjadi seorang dokter itu adalah cita-citaku," jawabnya dan berjalan melewati Gaara menuju tempat duduk dan meja terdekat. Gaara membuntutinya dari belakang setelah menyambar asal sebuah buku dari rak.

Sakura menghenyakkan dirinya di kursi dan kemudian mulai membuka halaman buku yang dia bawa. Gaara duduk dihadapannya dan hanya memandangi wajah Sakura tanpa berniat membuka halaman buku yang dia ambil secara sembarang. Gaara memperhatikan wajah Sakura yang serius membaca buku, kedua mata emeraldnya bergerak-gerak menelusuri baris-baris kata yang tercetak rapi di bukunya. Gaara memperhatikannya Sakura dari mata, hidung dan… bibir. Bibir merah muda Sakura yang baru saja tadi dia cium secara tak sengaja. Tak bisa dicegah sudut bibir Gaara melengkung membentuk sebuah seyuman. Merasa diperhatikan akhirnya Sakura mengangkat kepalanya sedikit dan memandang Gaara yang tengah tersenyum kepadanya. Seketika wajah Sakura memerah kembali.

Dengan suara pelan Sakura berkata. "Ada yang aneh dengan wajahku?" tanyanya dan menatap Gaara.

Gaara yang akhirnya tertangkap basah sedang memperhatikannya menjadi salah tingkah dan gelagapan. "Eh… ngg… tidak, sama sekali tak ada yang aneh dengan wajahmu. Hanya saja kau.." Gaara menggatung ucapannya.

Membuat Sakura penasaran akan kelanjutannya dan juga disertai mengangkatnya sebelah alis merah mudanya. Dan juga memiringakan sedikit kepalanya. "Hanya saja?" tanyanya.

"Kau sangat cantik dan sempurna dimataku," ucap Gaara spontan dan setelahnya dia menutup sendiri mulutnya dan semburat merah di kedua pipi mulusnya pun tak bisa ditutupinya.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sakura pelan dan tersenyum. Sudah tak terbayangkan kini wajah Sakura memerah seperti apa. Mungkin lebih merah dari pada sebuah tomat.

"Sakura, kalau kau sangat suka buku tentang kedokteran datanglah kerumahku. Aku mempunyai sebuah perpustakaan yang banyak sekali tentang buku pengobatan," ucap Gaara dan setelahnya dia menyesal telah mengatakannya. Karena Sakura pasti mengira ini semata-mata ajakan kencan atau semacamnya. Di luar dugaan Sakura malah tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"Baiklah, aku mau. Tapi, sepertinya tidak dalam waktu dekat ini. Aku sedang sibuk dengan pemotretan ku sekarang ini," ucap Sakura dan menutup kembali buku di hadapannya.

"Pemotretan… kau model, Sakura?"

"Begitulah… hehehe," ucap Sakura dan menjulurkan lidahnya sedikit dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Kau hebat," puji Gaara.

"Terima kasih, kau pasti tak mengira bukan aku seorang model?"

Gaara menggeleng. "Aku mengira kau adalah seorang bidadari yang turun dari langit," ucapnya.

Sakura menatap Gaara sangat terkejut sekaligus senang. Dia tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi. Karena itu Sakura memilih menundukan kepalanya agar tak semakin terlihat bahwa kini dia tengah tersenyum dengan wajah sangat-sangat memerah.

Mereka berdua tak sadar jika sedang diperhatikan dari kejauhan oleh sepasang mata. Sorot mata ketidak sukaan. Kemudian orang itu mendengus dan meninggalkan tempat persembunyian itu. "Cih..!"

-

-

**Dikantin**

Seorang gadis cantik mengela nafas berat. Sebelah tangannya menopang dagunya sendiri. Sedangkan tangannya yang satu lagi menusuk-susuk salad buah dihadapannya dengan tak berminat. Kedua mata sapphire-nya tak henti-hentinya menunjukan gelagat gelisah. Dan setelahnya dia melipat kedua tangannya diatas meja, lalu menangkupkan wajahnya. Beberapa kali dari bibir mungil gadis itu keluar desahan pendek. Dan juga sebuah gumaman tak jelas.

Kedua gadis yang berada di samping dan di depannya ini saling bertukar pandang bingung. Merasa sangat khawatir dengan keadaan salah satu sahabatnya itu. Akhirnya seorang gadis bermata lavender yang duduk di sampingnya menyentuh pelan punggung gadis itu. Dan bertanya dengan suara lembut dan kecilnya.

"Kalau kau ada masalah ceritakan saja pada kami, Ino?"

Ino mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap balik Hinata. "Bagaimana kalau aku bilang aku belum siap menceritakannya?"

Hinata tersenyum maklum. "Baiklah kalau itu mau mu. Tapi, kami akan selalu ada untukmu kapan pun kau siap," ucapnya.

"Terima kasih teman-teman," gumam Ino dan melihat wajah TenTen dan Hinata bergantian. "Aku ada urusan. Sampai jumpa." Ino bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi dari kantin. Sebelumnya dia melambaikan terlebih dahulu sebelah tangannya pada TenTen dan Hinata.

"Sakura yang ada masalah kenapa aku yang selalu kepikiran yach?" batin Ino dan menghela nafas lagi. Tiba-tiba ekor matanya meliat sesosok pria berambut kuning yang baru saja keluar dari ruang komputer. Segera saja dia menyambar lengan pria tersebut dan langsung menyeretnya menjauh dari depan ruang komputer. Tak mengindahkan umpatan yang keluar dari mulut pria yang diseretnya. Ino membawanya keatap sekolah.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya mereka berdua sampai. Lalu, Ino menutup pintunya dan menghadap Naruto. Pria yang tadi dia seret secara paksa.

Segera saja Naruto melontarkan kata-kata protes pada Ino. "Kau ini apa-apaan? Menyeretku secara paksa ketempat ini?" cercanya dan mengelus-ngelus lengannya yang memerah. Akibat dari cengkraman tangan Ino yang kuat.

Sedangkan Ino hanya nyengir kuda dan menjulurkan lidahnya. Dan dengan canggung mendekati Naruto yang sedang bersender ditepi pagar beton. Sebuah pagar yang tingginya sedada dan sisinya dilapisi dengan besi kuat. Rambut pirang Ino melambai-lamabi terbawa angin yang berhembus di atap sekolah itu. Bergerak kekanan dan kekiri tak kala sang pemiliknya berjalan.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan," Ino membuka pembicaraan. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi lebih serius.

Naruto yang berada di sebelahnya menyerngit bingung. Kedua alisnya bertaut satu sama lain. Dia memandang Ino dengan tatapan aneh. "Tak biasanya kau jika ada masalah bercerita padaku," ujarnya dan berdiri dihadapan Ino.

"Aku bercerita padamu karena masalah yang ingin aku bicarakan berhubungan dengan adikmu, Sakura."

Naruto semakin mengerutkan keningnya. "Sakura… dia tidak bilang padaku jika dia sedang mengalami masalah," ucapnya.

Ino memutar mata bosan. "Kau kan laki-laki. Jadi, tak mungkin dia menceritakannya padamu," ucapnya dan membelakangi Naruto. Mengahadap kebawah, kelapangan basket yang beberapa temannya sedang main. Ino tersenyum ketika dilihatnya sesosok pria berkulit pucat berambut hitam sedang mendrible bola.

"Lantas apa masalah itu?" tanya Naruto yang juga ikut mengikuti arah pandang Ino. Dan kedua mata sapphire-nya berhenti pada sesosok perempuan berambut merah muda di samping seorang pemuda berambu merah darah.

"Siapa laki-laki di samping Sakura itu?" tanya Naruto dan menggerakan jari telunjuknya kebawah, ke pinggir lapangan.

"Eh… Sakura? Di mana?" tanya Ino dan memicingkan matanya.

Naruto kembali menunjuk sosok Sakura di bawah pohon tua. Ino mengikuti arah tunjuk Naruto. Seketika bibirnya terlukis sebuah senyuman. Dan memandang Naruto nakal.

"Kau cemburu, eh?"

Naruto membulatkan kedua matanya dan sedetik kemudian pipinya dihiasi semburat kemerahan. Namun, segera ditutupinya dengan memandang sebuah awan di langit.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menyimpulkannya seperti itu, Ino?" tanya Naruto.

Ino terkikik geli. "Dari matamu ketika memandang Sakura," ucapnya.

Naruto seketika menatap Ino dengan tidak percaya. "Apa benar terlihat jelas?" tanyannya dan menunjuk wajahnya sendiri dengan jari telunjuk.

Ino mengangguk mantap dan sedetik kemudian tertawa lepas. "Hahaha… tenang saja. Sepertinya hanya aku saja yang menyadarinya. Kau tahu? Lihatlah wajahmu saat ini..! Benar- benar sangat konyol," ucapnya sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena menertawakan wajah konyol Naruto.

"Andai saja statusku bukan sebagai kakaknya, walaupun bukan kakak kandungnya. Tapi, tetap saja… dimata orang-orang aku adalah kakaknya," gerutu Naruto dan memandang lembut sosok Sakura di bawah.

"Semua ini sudah takdir Naruto."

Naruto menunduk lesu dan menghela nafas panjang. "Haaaah… memang sudah menjadi takdirku. Lalu, masalah apa yang menimpa Sakura saat ini. Sejauh ini kuperhatikan Sakura baik-baik saja," ucapnya dan memaandang wajah Ino.

Seakan tersadar kembali tujuannya membawa Naruto keatap. Segera saja dia menatap Naruto dengan serius.

"Ada orang entah itu penggemarnya atau apa, yang membuat akhir-akhir ini Sakura gelisah."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

Ino sedikit bimbang untuk menceritakannya pada Naruto. Karena Sakura menyuruhnya untuk tutup mulut. "Sekitar satu bulan yang lalu…" Ino menggantung ucapannya.

"Ada seseorang yang mengiriminya sebuah poto dan bunga mawar. Poto itu poto Sakura sendiri."

"Lalu?"

"Sakura menerimanya dengan senang hati, karena dia mengira itu adalah salah satu penggemarnya. Namun, lama kelamaan poto yang dikirim orang misterius itu bertambah. Dan yang membuat Sakura sedikit gelisah dan takut adalah gambar dari poto itu ketika dia sedang melakukan hal pribadi di kamarnya sendiri. Juga sekarang orang itu mulai mengirimminya sebuah surat. Isi surat itu seperti bernada mengancam," jelas Ino panjang lebar.

"Masalahnya gawat juga," ucap Naruto dan mengelus-ngelus sendiri dagunya. "Lalu, apa sudah lapor polisi?"

Ino menggeleng sehingga rambutnya yang diikat tinggi bergerak kekanan dan kekiri mengikuti gerakan kepalanya. "Sakura tak ingin melibatkan polisi," ucapnya.

"Bagaimana isi surat itu?"

Ino meletakkan jari telunjuknya di dagu, berpikir keras. Memeras ingatannya kembali. "Ngg… jika tak salah seperti ini "Mawar yang cantik tak seharusnya disentuh sembarangan oleh tangan-tangan kotor. Aku akan menjaga mawar itu dan melenyapkan tangan-tangan yang berusaa menyentuhnya." Ya, seperti itu isinya. Sejauh ini hanya sebuah surat saja yang isinya ancaman seperti itu. Dan Sakura merasa tertekan dan sedikit menjaga jarak dengan Sasuke dan juga teman lelakinya."

"Akan kuselidiki segera. Lalu, apa Sasuke mengetahuinya?"

Ino kembali menggeleng. "Sejauh ini yang tahu masalah Sakura hanya aku dan kau saja," jawabnya.

Teng… teng…

"Ah, sudah waktunya kita kembali kekelas," ucap Ino dan membuka pintu atap dan melenggang turun menuruni tangga. Naruto mengikutinya dari belakang.

Mereka berdua berpapasan dengan Sakura dan Gaara yang juga akan kembali kekelas. Sedangkan Naruto mendahului mereka bertiga untuk kembali kekelasnya setelah meliat sosok Sasuke di koridor sekolah.

"Kenalkan namaku Yamanaka Ino, panggil saja aku Ino. Sahabat Sakura dan juga tetangganya," ucap Ino dan mengulurkan tangannya dihadapan Gaara.

Gaara membalasnya dengan kikuk dan mengulum senyum. "Salam kenal juga. Namaku Sabaku Gaara. panggil aku Gaara saja," jawabnya dan melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Ino.

Ino hanya tersenyum dengan wajah sedikit memerah. "Ayo kita kembali kekelas..!Gaara, Sakura," ucapnya dan mengamit kedua lengan Sakura dan Gaara. Menyeretnya masuk kedalam kelas.

**##Obsession##**

"Baiklah kita akhiri pembelajaran hari ini. Dan jangan lupa kerjakan tugas yang Saya berikan..!" ucap seorang guru perempuan berparas cantik bermabut hitam ikal.

"Baik, Guru Kurenai," jawab anak-anak di dalam kelas serempak. Kurenai tersenyum mendengarnya. Dan melangkahkan kaki keluar dari dalam kelas setelah mengatakan sampai jumpa atau semacamnya.

Seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang tiba-tiba saja menghampiri Sakura dan langsung memeluknya. "Terima kasih. Karena kau mengajariku semalaman suntuk aku jadi mendapat nilai sempurna untuk ulangan Guru Kurenai," ucapnya.

Sakura tersenyum mendengarnya. "Sama-sama. Aku senang membantumu, Ino," jawabnya dan membalas pelukan Ino. Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya mereka melepaskan diri satu sama lain.

"O, ya, bukankah kau ada pemotretan hari ini sehingga menyuruhku menjaga ruang kesehatan, Ino?"

"Aku membatalkannya karena ingin istirahat sehari saja."

"Oh, aku juga sewaktu akan masuk keruang kesehatan ternyata sudah ada yang menjaganya. Jadinya aku pergi keperpustakaan saja," ucap Sakura dan memakai tas gandongnya dipunggung.

"Sakura kita pulang ber…"

"Apa kau mau pulang bersamaku, Sakura?" tanya Gaara memotong ucapan Ino. Sedangkan Ino hanya terbengong saja.

Sakura menunduk meminta maaf. "Maaf. Tapi, aku akan pulang bersama Sasuke… pacarku," ucap Sakura dan melenggang pergi keluar kelas. Meninggalkan Gaara dan juga Ino berdua di dalam kelas. Karena yang lainnya sudah pulang dari tadi.

Ino tersenyum pada Gaara dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Gaara yang melihatnya langsung merinding dan dengan segera meninggalkan Ino. Bisa terdengar suara tawa Ino ketika Gaara sudah keluar dari dalam kelas.

-

-

"Sasuke… maaf membutmu menunggu lama," ucap Sakura dan mendekati kekasihnya yang sedang menyender di motor berwarna hitam miliknya.

Sasuke tersenyum cerah melihat kedatangan Sakura. "Tidak apa-apa," jawabnya dan mencium pipi Sakura. Membuatnya tersipu. Lalu, Sasuke menyerahkan sebuah helm pada Sakura. Dan dengan segera Sakura memakainya.

"Ayo naik..!"

Sakura langsung saja naik motor Sasuke. Dan tak beberapa lama keduanya pun meninggalkan jauh SMA Konoha.

Tak menyadari ketika dua pasang mata memperhatikan kepergian mereka dengan sebuah seringai meyeramkan. Namun, ditempat yang berbeda.

"Tak cukup dengan satu surat, eh?" ucap seseorang dan pergi dengan menggunakan motor. Menjauhi SMA Konoha.

Dilain tempat disekolah itu juga seseorang yang memiliki sorot mata tajam memandang beberapa buah poto ditangan kanannya. Dan setelahnya menyeringai. "Khu… khu… khu… Haruno Sakura. Kau memang sempurna."

**##Obsession##**

"Sakura… apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" tanya seorang pria bermata onyx tanpa menoleh kebelakang, tetap fokus kedepan.

Sakura mendekatkan dirinya lebih dekat kedepan dan menjulurkan sedikit kepalanya pada pria yang sedang mengendarai motornya itu. "Apa itu?" tanyanya.

Sasuke, nama pria itu sedikit ragu untuk bertanya pada kekasihnya sendiri. Dia mendadak menjadi bisu. Lidahnya tak dapat dia gerakan, terasa kelu. Namun, kemudian dia menghela nafas terlebih dahulu dan mulai mengelurakan suaranya. "Apa kau marah padaku karena kejadian di atap itu?" tanyanya.

Deg…

Sakura tersentak. Peristiwa itu sebenarnya sudah dia lupakan. Namun, karena Sasuke berbicara seperti itu jadi Sakura mengingatnya kembali. Pegangan tangannya pada pinggang Sasuke sedikit melonggar. Namun, Sakura mengusahakan untuk bersikap wajar dan seperti biasanya. "Tidak sama sekali. Aku… sudah melupakan kejadian itu. Tapi, tolong jangan ulangi lagi yach, Sasuke..!" ucapnya dan menyenderkan kepalanya dipunggung Sasuke. Hangat. Sakura merasakan dirinya hangat dalam pelukannya pada Sasuke. Mencium wangi tubuh Sasuke yang menyegarkan. Sebuah senyuman terlukis di bibirnya.

Sasuke yang merasakannya tak kuat untuk ikut tersenyum juga. Perlahan tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan Sakura yang berada di pinggangnya. Mengangkatnya dan mendekatkannya pada bibirnya. Mencium lembut tangan mungil Sakura. "Aku berjanji tak akan mengulanginya," batinnya.

-

-

Sasuke dan Sakura sekarang sedang duduk santai di sebuah café. Café yang memang selalu menjadi tempat kencan para remaja. Nuansa dan pelayanan di café ini telah menarik banyak pengunjung, khusunya di kalangan remaja dan anak sekolahan. Lantai keramiknya yang sangat bersih, sampai-sampai kita bisa bercermin. Lalu, meja dan kursi yang di tata seapik mungkin. Ditambah letak-letak meja dan kursi itu sangat strategis. Ada yang menghadap sebuah pantai, karena letak café memang dekat pantai. Sehingga jika bersantai di café ini pada sore hari. Kita dapat melihat terbenamnya matahari dari ufuk barat. Juga indanya permukaan pantai yang berwarna orange kemerahan.

Seperti seorang gadis berambut merah muda ini. Rambutnya yang terkena sinar matahari sore membuatnya berwarna kemerahan. Kejadian yang tidak mengenakan yang terjadi pada dirinya sebulan terkahir membuatnya jadi sering melamun. Sampai-sampai tak menyadari jika ada seorang laki-laki yang duduk di hadapanya dan memperhatikannya.

"Lagi-lagi kau melamun, Sakura," ucap seorang pria berambut emo dan menatap Sakura khawatir.

"…"

Sakura tak menjawab sama sekali. Dia masih belum mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit sore. Sampai tangan Sasuke menyentuh dan menggenggamnya, barulah dia tersadar dan menatap Sasuke langsung pada mata onyx-nya.

Sakura memaksakan tersenyum. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Sasuke melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Sakura. Lalu, melirik langit sore di atas sana. Sebuah senyuman terlukis di wajah tampannya. Kemudian dia menatap Sakura, tepat di kedua mata emeraldnya.

"Apa kau ingat tempat ini? Tempat di mana aku meminta mu menjadi kekasihku?"

Sakura memiringkan sedikit kepalanya dengan alis terangkat. "Tentu saja. Hari di mana membuat hatiku melambung tinggi karenanya," ucapnya dan tersenyum. Ditambah dengan semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipinya. Tidak terlalu terliat, karena sedikit tertutupi oleh sinar kemerahan sore hari.

"Waktu itu aku mengatakan akan menjagamu dengan nyawaku sendiri. Dan tidak akan mengecewakan mu."

Sakura tersenyum mengingat kejadian waktu itu.

"Dan kau juga bilang tak boleh ada rahasia di antara kita bukan?"

Senyuman di bibir Sakura hilang seketika. Digantikan dengan raut wajah sedih. Kepalanya menunduk, tak berani menatap mata onyx milik Sasuke. Sakura tahu. Tahu pasti maksud ucapan Sasuke sebenarnya. Sasuke ingin Sakura mengatakan masalah yang dia alami.

"Sakura… aku kekasihmu. Tidak apa-apa. Ceritakan saja masalah yang kau alami padaku. Aku menyadari bahwa akhir-akhir ini kau sering melamun karena ada masalah bukan?"

"Maaf."

Hanya kata itu yang meluncur dari bibir mungil Sakura. Sasuke akhirnya menyerah menyudutkan Sakura dan beranjak berdiri. "Aku ke toilet dulu," ucapnya dan meninggalkan Sakura sendirian.

-

-

Lumayan lama Sakura menunggu Sasuke kembali dari toilet. Akhirnya dia memilih untuk melihat-lihat menu makanan yang di sediakan di café itu. Tak beberapa lama ada seseorang yang datang mendatangi Sakura. Salah satu pelayan di café itu. Seorang gadis berambut merah diikat dua, memakai seragam yang juga berwarna merah. Di tangan kanannya terliat sebuah amplop berwarna berwarna merah dan sisi amplop itu terdapat gambar bunga mawar berwarna hitam. Lalu, ditangan kirinya menggenggam setangkai bunga mawar merah.

Sakura yang mengetahui kedatangan salah satu pelayan itu mendongakan kepalanya dari buku menu. Sebuah senyuman terlukis di bibir pelayan itu saat menghampiri lebih dekat Sakura.

"Maaf, nona… Saya ingin menyerahkan ini."

Deg…

Sakura melirik dua buah benda ditangan pelayan itu. keringat dingin mulai memabasahi poninya. Dia ulurkan kedua tangannya untuk menerima benda itu dari tangan sang pelayan. Dengan canggung Sakura mengeluarkan sebuah senyuman. "Terima kasih. Tapi, kalau boleh tahu dari siapa ini?" tanyanya sewajar mungkin.

Pelayan itu sedikit kesulitan untuk menjawabnya. Jari telunjuknya dia letakan di dagunya sendiri. Seperti mengingat wajah orang yang menyuruhnya mengantarkan benda itu. "Orang yang menitipkan benda itu padaku untuk Anda adalah seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi dan juga tegap. Memilik ukuran tubuh yang sangat ideal. Sedangkan wajahnya sendiri aku tak jelas melihatnya, karena dia memakai tudung jaket yang hampir menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Maaf," ucapnya dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

"Suarat ini dari 'dia'," batin Sakura. Darah di dalam tubuhnya memompa begitu cepat ke jantungnya. Sehingga membuatnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Sakura membuka perlahan dan mengelurkan isi surat itu dari amplopnya. Dengan tangan sedikit gemetar dia membuka sedikit demi sedikit surat itu. Kedua bola mata emeraldnya bergerak-gerak mengikuti baris kata yang tercetak rapi di dalamnya. Sakura tak begitu mengerti arti surat itu. Namun, ada beberapa pharagrap terakhir yang membuat kedua mata emeraldnya terbelalak lebar.

_Mawar ku yang cantik ternyata sudah disentuh oleh tangan-tangan jahil. _

_Sepertinya tanganku akan sedikit kotor. _

_Tapi, tak apa-apa. Karena aku sangat mengagumi kecantikanmu dan aku rela tanganku jadi kotor._

_Aku tak mau kau jadi milik orang lain. Kau hanyalah milikku seorang._

_From you're Prince Rose_

Sakura menutup kembali lembar surat itu dan dengan segera memasukkannya kembali kedalam amplop. Dia melirik tangkai bunga mawar di tangan kirinya. Seketika dia membuangnya ketempat sampah. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi dia segera bangkit setelah memasukkan suratnya kedalam tas sekolahnya. Melenggang pergi keluar dari café itu. Tapi, sebelum dia keluar dan mendorong pintu masuk-keluar café dia melihat seseorang tengah duduk di pojok jendela. Orang itu memakai jaket tebal dan sangat rapat. Tudung jaket itu menutupi wajahnya.

Namun, Sakura tak ambil pusing. Dia langsung keluar dari café itu dan berjalan menjauhinya dan pulang jalan kaki kerumahnya. Tak ingat jika kekasihnya masih ada di sana. Atau mungkin sudah meninggalkannya.

"Sakura maaf aku lama. Tadi itu aku mendapat hala…"

Sasuke tak dapat melanjutkan perkataanya. Karena tak ada sosok Sakura yang tengah duduk di sana. Bangku itu kosong. Sasuke menghela nafas frustasi. "Sial..! Dia pasti marah karena kutinggalkan lama sekali," umpatnya dan menyambar jaket. Keluar dari café itu setelah membayar tagihan minuman dirinya dan Sakura. Tak menyadari gelagatnya di perhatikan oleh salah satu pengunjung di café itu. seorang pengunjung yang pernah dilihat Sakura sebelumnya. Sebuah seringai menyeramkan terlukis di bibir tiptisnya.

"Sepertinya aku harus mengirimkan lebih banyak poto padanya. Akan kubuktikan jika aku tak main-main. Aku akan membuatnya menjadi milikku seutuhnya dengan membuatnya tertekan," ucap orang itu dan juga keluar dari café.

-

-

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda panjang berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa. Nafasnya memburu tak karuan. Keringat membanjiri wajahnya. Gadis itu juga tak memperdulikan umpatan orang yang tak sengaja dia tabrak. Yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini adalah pulang. Dia menyebrang jalan raya tanpa menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri terlebih dahulu, karena begitu panik dan ketakutan. Tak menyadari ada sebuah mobil sedan merah yang melaju kencang kearahnya. Dia juga seperti tak mendengar teriakan beberapa orang yang memperingatkannya.

"Apa aku akan mati sekarang?" tanya Sakura dengan lirih.

Dan mengingat mobil itu semakin saja mendekat padanya. Seperti seorang dewa kematian yang akan mengambil sebuah roh dari tubuhnya. Dan pada saat itu juga ada seorang malaikat pelindung yang melindunginya.

-

-

_**Bersambung...**_

_**Mari balas review dulu. Dimulai dari…**_

_**_Haruchi Nigiyama :**_

_Hoho… mengira kakak Sakura itu adalah Sasori? Ckckck… tebakan Haru-chan kali ini meleset… tak seperti biasanya… selalu tepat. Ada apa denganmu*jadi judul lagu dech*_

_Nie dah q update… review lg yach…_

_**_Uchiha nii-chan :**_

_Hoho… keren? Makasih atas pujiannya*lansung terbang*_

_Yg psycho? Ehehe… R-A-H-A-S-I-A… kalau dikasih tahu ga bakalan seru donx…_

_Alasan Naru ngelakuin gitu ke Saku? Dah ada penjelasannya diatas*nunjuk2 keatas*_

_Arti kalimat Gaara? ada dech… wlaupun tanya langsung ke Gaara, ga bakalan dikasih tahu karena aku dah ngasih Gaara bnyak permen supaya gak ngobocorin ke siapa2*Gaara: mang q anak kecil di kasih permen segala*_

_3 pasang mata siapa2 z yach? Ngg, kayaknya author nie kena amnesia dech… karena ga tahu pa2 dan lupa segalnya… *bercanda*… tunggu z yach..!_

_Nie dah q update… review lg yach..! Muuuuaaaccchhh*kiss dari jauh*_

_**_Pick-a-doo :**_

_Yup, aku juga berpikiran seperti itu… nie dah q update… review lg yach..!_

_**_Sora Chand :**_

_Nie dah q update… review lg yach..!_

_**_Ravarion Vaparte-84 :**_

_E…enam puluh lebih kesalahan tanda baca, alur keceptan, deskripsinya kurang…*gubrak-author pingsan*_

_Ide-nya menarik… makasih*bangun langsung peluk2 Rava-san*.. aku usahakan ga melenceng ke tujuan utama fic ini di buat pertama kali…_

_Ju… judul fic-nya sa… sama? Masa iya? Di fic SasuSaku bukan? Maaf dech aku ga tahu… aku buka sedikit rahasia q… sebenarnya aku gak baca fic selain SasuSaku tau jika chara utamanya bukan Sasuke, Sakura ataupun Gaara, minimal ada Chara itu lah aku selalu baca, karena ketiga Chara itu adalah kesayanganku*berbisik mode:on**Naruto: woiii… koq aku ga termasuk?*Iya, dech ma Naru juga Chara kesayanganku… tapi, bukan berarti aku membnci Chara lain loch… jangan slah artikan yach..!_

_Dan tentang masalh tanda baca dan semacamnya… aku usahakan di perbaiki… dan bagaimana pendapat Rava-san tentang chap kedua ini? masih parah kah tanda bacanya? Alurnya masih keceptan apa ga? Deskripsinya gimana?*digetok Rava-san karena kebanyakan tanya*_

_Dan Saya mengucapkan banyak terima kasih pada Rava-san, sahabat aku*karena aku menganggap sesama author ataupun readers adalah sahabatku*… atas perhatianyya pada fic-ku ini yang masih perlu banyak perbaikan… karena bersedia memberikan nasihat yang sangat mmbangun agar menjadi lebih baik lgi…_

_Review lagi yach..! aku sangat membutuhkan review'an dari Anda, Rava-Senpai*ber-ojigi*_

_**_Kuroneko Hime-un :**_

_3 pasang mata itu rahasia… Naru bukan anak kuliah, masih kelas 3 SMA…_

_Review lg yach..!_

_**_Naru-mania :**_

_Alasan kenapa ga pake marga Namikze akan Saya jelaskan secara perlahan2…_

_Sasuke memang nafsu dan juga mesum*di-Kirin*_

_Gaara memang selalu muncul di setiap fic yg aku buat… karena aku CINTA Gaara… Kyaaaa~*mata love2an*_

_Nie dah q update… review lg yach..!_

_**_Beby-chan :**_

_Keren? Makasih atas pujiannya*peluk dan cium Beby-chan*_

_Review lg yach..!_

_**_Chiwe-SasuSaku :**_

_NaruSaku? Pastinya donx… karena aku juga suka pair NaruSaku… tapi, ga janji banyak yach..!_

_Review lg yach..!_

_**_Dark Mangetsu-Kasumi :**_

_Kenapa harus ada Gaara? ya, karena Saya fans Gaara…_

_Tapi, gomen nich… karena pair nie SasukSakuGaa…_

_Ga keberatan kan kalau review lg?_

_**_Ria Namikaze :**_

_Nie dah q update… review lg yach..!_

_**_Angga Uchiha Haruno :**_

_Nie dah q update.. review lagi yach, Angga-san*peluk2*_

_**_Kirei Yuki Hana :**_

_Ga pa2 baru review juga… hehe… makasih atas pujiannya… review lg yach..!_

_**_Intan SasuSaku :**_

_Ya, tak ada lemon… gomen ne~_

_Nie dah q update… review lg yach..!_

_**_Imuri Ridan Chara :**_

_Keren? Makasih*peluk2*_

_Nie dah q update… review lg yach…^^_

**Author Notes*jangan dilewat***

**Ada yang ingin Saya sampaikan pada semuanya… **

**Tentang masalah judul… Saya menggantinya dari 'Psycho' menjadi 'Obsession' yang sebenarnya artinya sama2 'Gangguan Pikiran' seperti Saya*Bercanda-hehehe*… alasannya… ngg, apa yach… wah authornya kena amnesia*digetok rame2 ma readers*… Ehm, alasannya ga enak z kalau judul fic-nya sama ma Senpai yang lain… jadi, Saya berinisiatif untuk menggantinya. Tetap nyambung kan walaupun ganti judul..? dan jujur yach kalau fic aku ada yang kurang atau salah dalam segi apapun..!**

**Akhir kata… **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**

**Salam manis, Miko-chan^.^"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Mistery/Crime**

**Warning : OOC, AU**

Tiin… Tiin…

Seakan tersadar dengan suara klakson mobil, akhirnya gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kanan, arah mobil yang sedang melaju kencang kearahnya. Gadis itu hanya diam mematung. Tak menggerakan kakinya sama sekali untuk berlari menghindari mobil itu. Sebuah cairan bening membasahi kedua pipinya yang berasal dari mata emeraldnya.

"Apa aku akan mati sekarang?" tanya Sakura dengan lirih.

Namun, nasib baik masih memihak pada dirinya. Ada seseorang yang mendorong tubuh Sakura sampai kepinggir jalan. Orang itu melindungi tubuh Sakura agar tak terluka karena berbenturan dengan aspal yang keras itu dengan cara memeluk tubuh mungil Sakura. Dan tubuh orang yang menyelamatkan Sakura berada di bawah Sakura dan berbenturan keras dengan aspal. Orang itu memakai seragam sekolah yang sama dengan Sakura. Atasan berwarna putih pendek yang dilapisi semacam rompi berwarna merah. Lalu, bawahan berwarna merah ati. Jika Sakura memakai rok di atas lutut namun tak terlalu pendek, sedangkan orang yang menolong Sakura memakai celana panjang. Menandakan bahwa orang yang menolong Sakura adalah seorang laki-laki. Mobil yang tadi akan menabraknya pun membanting kuat stir ke arah kanan. Dan hampir celaka juga karena tinggal beberapa centimeter lagi bagian depan mobil itu akan menabrak sebuah pohon oak di sisi jalan.

"Kau tak apa nona?"

"…"

Sakura tak menjawab dan tak bergeming dari posisi dirinya sendiri di atas tubuh laki-laki yang sudah menolongnya itu.

"Ugh..!"

Suara kesakitan dari laki-laki itu berhasil menyadarkan Sakura. Kemudian, Sakura membuka kedua mata emeraldnya yang tadi terpejam. Pandangan matanya sedikit buram karena air matanya. Dan setelah Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya perlahan, hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah sepasang mata merah kecoklatan, yang sedang menatap tepat langsung kedua mata emeraldnya dengan pandangan lembut dan juga menahan kesakitan yang luar biasa.

Orang-orang yang tadi meneriaki Sakura untuk memperingatinya segera berlarian melihat keadaannya.

"Tadi itu hampir saja… jika tidak ada yang menolongnya gadis itu pasti sudah tertabrak…"

"Kasihan sekali…"

"Cepat telepon ambulance…"

Suara-suara terdengar dari orang-orang yang mengerubungi Sakura dan sang penolong. Dan tak lama kemudian orang yang hampir menabrak Sakura pun akhirnya keluar dari mobil. Dengan tergesa-gesa segera menghampiri sosok Sakura dan sang penolong dengan berdesakan dengan orang yang melihat kejadiannya.

"Kalian berdua apa terluka?" tanyanya. Raut wajah kecemasan terpeta di wajah orang itu. Keringat dingin mengalir dari dahi, kepelipis dan keleher putihnya. Orang itu berambut panjang dan diikat rapi dibelakang tengkuknya. Memiliki sepasang mata onyx yang lembut.

Sakura perlahan-lahan bangkit dan duduk di aspal yang agak dingin itu. Kedua mata emeraldnya tampak kebingungan dan juga ketakutan. Cairan bening kembali mengalir dari sudut matanya. Dia juga sedikit terisak dan kedua tangannya di depan mencengkram erat rok merah ati-nya. Badannya sedikit gemetar.

Laki-laki yang menolong Sakura pun perlahan-lahan juga ikut bangkit dan duduk tepat di hadapan Sakura. Dia merintih kesakitan saat mencoba untuk bangun tadi. Jelas saja dia kesakitan, karena tubuhnya lah yang pertama kali menyentuh aspal, lebih tepatnya bagian punggung laki-laki tersebut. Dia juga menyerngit saat menggerakan lengan kanannya.

"Kami berdua tidak apa-apa," ucap seorang laki-laki yang menolong Sakura tadi. Dia menepuk-nepuk seragamnya yang terkena debu. Lalu, mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang tengah menunduk dihadapannya. Dia menyentuh pelan kedua bahu gadis itu. "Hei... apa kau terluka?"

Sakura meresponnya hanya dengan gelengan lemah kepala. Badannya masih sedikit gemetar karena shock.

Orang yang menolong dan yang menabrak Sakura menghela nafas lega besamaan.

Orang-orang yang tadi mengerubungi Sakura pun juga bernafas lega dan sedikit demi sedikit mulai membubarkan diri. Bahkan orang yang akan menghubungi ambulance pun tak jadi menghubunginya dan memasukkan kemali telepon genggamnya ke saku celananya, dan pergi begitu saja.

"Syukurlah mereka berdua tak apa-apa…"

"Ya. Syukurlah…"

"Tapi, berani sekali yach orang yang menolong gadis itu…"

"Ya. Aku kagum pada pemuda itu… sungguh baik hati mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri untuk orang yang tidak di kenalnya…"

Suara-suara itu terdengar sayup-sayup dan kemudian sampai tak terdengar lagi. Orang-orang sudah kembali keaktivitas mereka semula. Dan kini hanya tinggal Sakura, sang penabrak, dan sang penolong.

"Maaf 'kan aku karena tadi akan menabrakmu. Aku sedang menerima telepon dan tidak fokus kedepan," ucap orang yang menabak Sakura dengan wajah meminta maaf. Lalu, mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang laki-laki di hadapan Sakura. "Apa kau terluka?"

"Aku tak terluka, tak perlu di bawa kerumah sakit."

"Oh, baiklah… err… nona…"

"Sakura… namaku Haruno Sakura," ucap Sakura dan mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap langsung kepada orang yang akan menabraknya. Sebuah senyuman terpaksa dia perlihatkan untuk mengurangi rasa ketakutannya sendiri.

Orang yang menabrak Sakura sedikit terkejut dengan respon yang diberikan oleh Sakura. Dengan senyuman ramah dia mengulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk membantu Sakura berdiri. Dan Sakura menerimanya dengan sedikit kikuk. Laki-laki yang menolong Sakura pun juga ikut berdiri.

Sakura menatap laki-laki yang telah menolongnya itu dengan tatapan bertanya 'siapa namamu?'. Dan seakan membaca jelas maksud Sakura segera saja laki-laki itu tersenyum dan mengulurkan sebelah tangannya.

"Namaku Akasuna Sasori, salam kenal… manis."

Dengan canggung dan juga dengan wajah memerah Sakura menerima uluran tangan itu. Kini Sakura sudah tidak shock lagi. Namun, sorot mata ketakutan masih terpeta di wajah cantiknya. "Haruno Sakura," ucapnya.

Kemudian laki-laki yang hampir menabrak Sakura, memperhatikannya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala dengan kedua mata onyx-nya. Sebelah alisnya terangkat dan menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman kecil. "Manis sekali."

Namun, tatapan kedua mata onyx itu sepenuhnya teralih tepat di wajah Sakura. Laki-laki itu memicingkan kedua matanya dan menjulurkan wajahnya sedikit pada wajah Sakura. Kedua alisnya berkedut dan dahinya sedikit terlipat. Orang itu sedang berpikir keras. Dia merasa pernah melihat wajah Sakura. Hanya saja dia lupa di mana.

Sakura yang merasa sedang di perhatikan mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping, tempat berdiri orang yang memperhatikannya. Sakura juga sedikit terkejut karena pada saat dia memalingkan wajahnya, wajah orang yang menabrak Sakura sangat dekat dengannya. Sampai-sampai Sakura dapat merasakan terpaan hembusan napasnya. Hangat. Hembusan nafas laki-laki itu yang menerpa wajahnya sangat hangat. Membuat Sakura tiba-tiba merasakan darahnya berkumpul semua di wajahnya. Sudah tak bisa di cegah lagi kini wajah Sakura memerah, sangat merah sekali.

Kedua mata onyx itu kini menjatuhkan pandangannya pada kedua mata emerald Sakura. Seperti berusaha meminta jawaban atas pertanyaan di benaknya. Onyx bertemu dengan emerald.

"A… apa yang kau lihat dari… wajahku?" tanya Sakura sedikit terbata.

Seakan tersadar dengan surara lembut Sakura, akhirnya laki-laki bermata onyx itu tersadar sepenuhnya. Laki-laki itu langsung mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang. Dikedua pipi putihnya tercipta semburat kemerahan. "Maaf… hanya saja… sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu, nona. Namun, aku lupa di mana aku pernah melihat wajahmu," ucapnya.

Sakura tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Dan kejadian barusan seakan tak pernah dia alami. "Ternyata wajahku 'pasaran' yach?" tanyannya bergurau.

Tak bisa di hindari, orang itu ikut tersenyum. Dan setelahnya dia mengulurkan sebelah tangannya pada Sakura dengan sebuah seyuman masih terpeta di bibir tipisnya. "Perkenalkan, namaku Itachi. Aku pendatang baru di Konoha. Karena selama ini aku tinggal di Inggris," ucapnya.

Sakura dengan senang hati menerima uluran tangan itu. Perasaan takut dan trauma saat kecelakaan yang hampir merenggut nyawanya hilang begitu saja ketika meliat senyuman laki-laki di hadapannya. Atau lebih tepatnya Sakura sangat merasa aman dan juga nyaman melihat senyuman laki-laki itu yang mirip dengan kekasihnya. "Sakura," jawabnya dan melepaskan kembali pegangan tangannya pada tangan Itachi.

Entah kenapa ada raut wajah tak rela yang terpeta samar-samar di wajah Itachi. Namun, dia kembali menutupinya dengan senyuman. "Sebaiknya aku antar kerumah sakit saja berserta…"

Itachi tak dapat melajutkan perkataannya karena orang yang di maksud sudah tak ada di hadapan Sakura. "Kemana orang yang sudah menolongmu?" tanyanya dan memandang Sakura dengan alis terangkat.

Sakura segera mengalihkan pandangannya yang semula pada Itachi menjadi ke depan. Tempat di mana orang yang menolong Sakura berdiri tadinya. Kosong. Tak ada orang di hadapan Sakura yang telah menolongnya. "Apa dia sudah pergi?" batinnya.

"Aku kira dia lah yang terluka lumayan parah karena yang pertama kali menyentuh aspal jalan ini," ucap Itachi.

Sakura tiba-tiba saja merasa tak enak pada orang yang telah menyelamatkannya. Karena dia tak sempat mengucapkan 'terima kasih' atau sekedar membalas perbuatannya. "Kau bodoh Sakura. Tak mengucapkan kata 'terima kasih' padanya," batinnya menyesal.

"Sepertinya dia sudah pergi… baiklah kau saja yang aku antar kerumah sakit. Jika kau tidak mau aku merasa sangat bersalah sekali," ucap Itachi memohon sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya. Memandang Sakura dengan tatapan memelas dan bersalah.

Sakura juga kini merasa tak enak pada Itachi. Jika dia menolak mungkin Itachi akan merasa bersalah selamanya karena sudah hampir mau membunuh seseorang. Karena itu Sakura meng-iya kan saja ajakan Itachi.

"Baiklah aku mau kerumah sakit."

Itachi tesenyum cerah sesudah mendengar kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibir Sakura. Segera saja Itachi mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Sakura. Dan Sakura menerimanya dengan sedikit canggung dan muka memerah. Namun, baru saja Sakura akan menggerakan kaki kirinya untuk menyambut uluran tangan Itachi yang agak jauh jaraknya dari tempat di mana dia berdiri, keseimbangannya limbung dan Sakura memekik kesakitan. Itachi yang melihat ada yang salah pada Sakura dengan sigap menahan berat tubuh Sakura agar tak berbenturan keras dengan aspal keras jalan itu.

"Sepertinya kaki mu bermasalah," ucap Itachi.

Sakura tak dapat menjawabnya karena dia menahan sakit yang luar biasa di kakinya. Sebuah keringat mengalir deras dari pelipisnya, turun keleher jenjangnya. Sakura menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya untuk menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar di kakinya. Namun, dia akhirnya hanya mengganggukan kepalanya saja pertanda setuju dengan ucapan Itachi barusan.

Kemudian, Itachi segera mengangkat tubuh Sakura di depan dadanya. Tangan kiri Itachi berada di punggung Sakura dan tangan kanannya berada di bawah lutut Sakura. Tanpa kesulitan sama sekali dengan berat tubuh Sakura, Itachi berjalan dengan santainya menuju mobil sedan merahnya.

Tak bisa di atur lagi kini detak jantung Sakura berdetak dengan kerasnya. Jantungnya memompa dengan kuat dan juga cepat. Tak bisa di gambarkan kembali kini wajah Sakura semerah apa. Tangan kanan Sakura meraba sendiri dadanya dan merasakan debaran jantungnya yang begitu cepat.

Sakura tak melihat wajah Itachi yang juga menunjukan semburat kemerahan. Karena Sakura memilih untuk menutup kedua matanya. Dan juga Sakura tak merasakan debaran jantung laki-laki yang tengah menggendongnya erat itu. Berdetak lebih cepat dari jantung Sakura.

Akhirnya setelah menyebrang jalanan yang mulai sepi itu Itachi sampai di samping mobilnya. Membuka pintu penumpang di samping kemudi dengan tangan kirinya. Itachi merasa sedikit kesulitan ketika membukanya. Namun, akhirnya dia berhasil membukanya dan mendudukan Sakura dengan hati-hati. Dan setelah Sakura berhasil berada di dalam mobil, Itachi segera berjalan mengitari bagian depan mobilnya menuju kursi kemudi setelah menutup kembali pintu penumpang. Setelah sampai Itachi segera membuka pintu itu dan masuk kedalamnya. Menyuruh Sakura menggunakan sabuk pegaman setelah itu baru Itachi memasangkan pada tubuhnya sendiri.

Suara halus mesin mobil terdengar jelas meninggalkan jalanan yang sudah sepi itu. Sepi karena hari sudah menjelang malam. Sang matahari pun sudah mulai menenggelamkan dirinya di ufuk barat. Dan tugasnya menerangi bumi kini akan di ambil alih oleh sahabatnya. Sang bulan. Bulan penuh yang cahayanya terpendar menyinari setiap sudut-sudut bumi. Angin malam yang dingin pun sudah siap menerpa kulit-kulit yang tak terbalut mantel ataupun sarung tangan.

**##Obsession##**

Seorang pemuda yang mengendarai sebuah motor Kawasaki Ninja berwarna hitam, berhenti tepat di depan rumah yang bisa di bilang sangat megah. Kedua pintu gerbang rumah megah itu terbuka dengan lebarnya tak kala sang pemuda itu mulai memasukinya. Salah satu pelayan di rumah itu yang membuka pintu gerbang tadi, segera menutupnya kembali dan menguncinya. Rumah megah dengan dindingnya yang di lapisi dengan warna putih gading. Sedangkan kedua daun pintu, untuk masuk kedalam rumah itu berwarna coklat keemasan

Motor yang di kendarai pemuda itu bergerak dengan perlahan menuju garasi. Melewati halaman depan rumahnya yang lumayan luas. Di sudut kanan dari arah pintu masuk kerumah itu terdapat tempat khusus untuk menerima tamu, jika ingin berbincang-bicang di ruangan terbuka. Lalu, di sebelah kirinya ada sebuah taman bunga, mawar merah dan juga lili putih. Dan di samping taman bunga itu terdapat dua buah ayunan yang terbuat dari besi, letaknya tepat di bawah sebuah pohon oak. Tempat ayunan itu terhindar dari sinar matahari sehingga udara di sekitarnya sangat sejuk walaupun pada saat siang hari.

Sedangkan tepat berada di hadapan pintu masuk kerumah itu, terdapat sebuah kolam air mancur kecil. Di tengah-tengah kolam itu terlihat ada sebuah patung bidadari besar. Yang posisi bidadari itu sedang setengah duduk dengan kedua lututnya sebagai tumpuan, sedangkan kedua tangannya terkatup rapat di depan dadanya. Wajahnya menengadah keatas dan sayapnya terkembang dengan lebar dibagian punggungnya. Dan diluar kolam air mancur itu, dibagian sisi-sisinya, juga ada terdapat gambar malaikat-malaikat kecil yang ditangan kirinya seperti sedang menggenggam sebuah tongkat.

Motor itu melaju dengan lembatnya ketika sudah berjarak sekitar satu meter dari garasi. Pintu garasi itu terbuka dengan lebarnya dan memperlihatkan semua isinya. Di dalam garasi itu ada sebuah mobil dan juga sepeda motor yang terparkir dengan rapi.

Setelah memasukinya pemuda itu turun dari motornya dan mendorongnya ke tempat kosong, memparkirkannya. Setelah itu dia melepaskan helm yang menutupi kepalanya dan terlihatlah gaya rambut emo dan wajah pemuda itu yang sangat tampan. Raut wajah kekesalan dan juga kelelahan terpeta jelas di wajahnya. Sebuah keringat mengalir dari dahinya yang tertutupi poni dan turun dengan lambat ke pelipis dan lehernya.

"Haaahh…"

Pemuda itu menghela nafas berat. Dia menutup sebentar kedua matanya dan setelah beberapa detik segera membukanya kembali. Dia mengambil kunci motor yang masih berada di dalam lubang kunci motornya dan setelahnnya langsung saja dia menaruh helmnya di tempat yang di sudah di sediakan khusus di dalam garasi tersebut. Setelahnya dia sedikit berlari kecil menaiki anak tangga. Tangga menuju langsung keruang tengah.

Pemuda itu sudah sampai di dalam rumahnya atau lebih tepatnya ruang bersantai. Rungan itu di beri cat dinding berwarna biru muda dan sebuah lampu kristal besar yang menggantung tepat di tengah-tengah atap rungan itu. rungan itu terletak di sebelah kanan dekat ruang garasi. Dan dalam ruangan yang terbilang lebih kecil itu terdapat sebuah sofa panjang berwarna coklat. Di bawah sofa itu terdapat karpet berwarna keemasan yang sangat lembut. Dan tepat di hadapan sofa itu terdapat sebuah tv berukuran 41 inch, AC, DVD Player dan Playstation. Benar-benar sebuah tempat untuk bersantai ria.

Seperti halnya pemuda berambut emo ini. Setiba di rungan bersantai itu dia langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di atas sofa yang empuk. Kedua kakinya di selonjorkan. Sedangkan sebelah tangannya bergerak ke atas, ke dahinya untuk menyeka bulir-bulir keringat.

Namun, sedetik kemudian dia bangun dan merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Merogoh saku celana depannya dan mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya. Menghubungi seseorang atau lebih tepatnya kekasihnya yang dari tadi dia cari kemana-mana di sekitar café yang mereka datangi tadi. Namun, tak dapat di temukannya sosok kekasihnya itu. Di tambah lagi pemuda itu sedikit geram menerima telepon dari kakaknya yang mengatakan akan kembali ke Jepang tiba-tiba.

"Merepotkan," ucap pemuda berambut raven itu dan menekan sebuah nomor yang sudah hapal di luar kepalanya.

Tuut… Tuut…

Terdengar bunyi tesebut, menandakan jika nomor yang akan di hubunginya sedang tidak aktif. Pemuda itu menggeram kesal dan membanting sendiri telepon genggamnya ke bawah sofa, tepat di atas karpet.

"Sakura… sebenarnya kau pergi kemana? Aku sudah menghubungi teman bahkan kakakmu, dan juga aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana. Tapi, aku tak dapat menemukanmu… maaf 'kan aku karena sudah membuatmu menjadi tambah tertekan dengan masalah yang sedang kau alami saat ini," ucap Sasuke dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau bisa membuatku gila jika aku tak melihatmu sehari saja atau bahkan satu menit," ucap Sasuke kemudian dan membaringkan tubuhnya kembali di sofa.

"Kau begitu sempurna dimataku, Sakura. Walaupun kau juga mempunyai kekurangan yang tidak banyak di ketahui orang. Kasih sayang kedua orang tua kandungmu yang tidak pernah kau dapatkan bukan?" batin Sasuke miris. Dia merasa bersyukur, karena kedua orang tuanya masih hidup dan keberadaannya di ketahui. Namun, hanya saja kini orang tuanya tinggal di Inggris. Tetapi, jika Sasuke merasa rindu dia bisa mengunjunginya di sana. Jika dibandingkan dengan Sakura… dia masih jauh lebih beruntung. Hidup dan di besarkan sejak kecil dengan kasih sayang orang tua kandungnya.

Sebuah suara telepon genggam yang berdering membuyarkan pemikirannya. Segera saja dia bangkit dan meraih kembali telepon genggamnya yang sudah di bantingnya tadi. 'From Itachi' tertera dengan jelas di layar telepon genggam milik Sasuke.

"Itachi… kenapa dia telepon lagi," batin Sasuke dan segera mengangkat teleponnya dan mendekatkannya pada telinga kanannya setelah menekan tombol hijau.

"Hallo… ada apa Kak?"

"Aku akan sedikit pulang malam. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan. Aku… hampir menabrak seseorang pada saat meneleponmu tadi. Dan aku akan membawa seseorang yang hampir aku tabrak itu kerumah sakit sekarang," jelas Itachi di sebrang telepon tanpa jeda sedikit pun dan langsung menutup sambungan teleponnya tanpa menghiraukan kata-kata yang akan di ucapkan Sasuke selanjutnya.

Itachi menghela nafas lega karena tidak kena omelan Sasuke, adiknya kesayangannya jika dia melakukan hal yang ceroboh. Tentu saja hal itu tak dapat dilihat Sasuke sekarang.

"Dia ini… kenapa penyakit cerobohnya tak hilang-hilang?" umpat Sasuke kesal dan membating kembali telepon genggamnya. Dan dia membaringkan kembali tubuhnya ke sofa. Sekarang dia mencoba untuk menutup kedua kelopak matanya.

"Apa maksud dari orang yang selalu mengirimi photo Sakura dan surat itu. Apa balas dendam? Ataukah hanya keisengan belaka saja?" batin Sasuke.

"Lebih baik aku meminta bantuan kakak saja jika sudah pulang nanti. Dia bisa menyelidikinya dan dia juga lebih ahli dalam hal mencari identitas ataupun orang misterius," ucap Sasuke.

Kemudian Sasuke bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan lunglai ke luar ruangan itu setelah mengambil telepon genggamnya kembali, dan memasukkannya kedalam saku celana bagian depannya. Tujuannya sekarang adalah dapur.

Sebuah dapur yang tidak terlalu besar namun juga tidak terlalu kecil. Berukuran sedang saja. Dengan dindingnya yang di lapisi dengan keramik berwarna merah ati. Perabotannya pun bisa dibilang sangat komplit. Tempat mencuci piring, lemari yang menyatu dengan dinding di bagian atas sebagai tempat penyimpanan gelas, piring ataupun bumbu dan perkakas lainnya. Lalu, di tengah-tengah dapur itu terdapat meja bundar kecil yang di kelilingi oleh empat kursi bundar berwarna coklat kehitaman. Dan juga ada sebuah oven, lemari es pintu tiga dan lain sebagainya.

Pemuda bermata onyx itu berjalan mendekati sebuah lemari es. Di bukanya lemari es itu dan mengambil keluar sebuah botol aqua dingin. Menenggaknya perlahan dan menyisakan hampir setengah botolnya. Lalu, dia juga mengambil sebuah botol yang isinya cairan berwarna merah kental. Di teguknya cairan merah itu. Rasanya tak terlalu manis dan di saat bersamaan bisa terasa rasa asam, jus tomat. Jus kesukannya. Setelahnya dia memasukkan kembali botol aqua dingin itu dan botol yang berisi jus tomat tidak di masukkannya. Dia menenteng botol jus tomat itu dengan tangan kanannya dan meninggalkan dapur, menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua.

Dengan berjalan seperti di seret, Sasuke menaiki anak tangga yang di lapisi karpet berwarna merah bata. Sebelah tangan kirinya memegang gagang kayu tangga. Menyangga tubuhnya agar tak jatuh.

Setelah Sasuke sudah menginjakan kakinya di anak tangga terakir langsung saja dia berbelok kearah kiri, kekamarnya yang berada di ujung lorong yang lumayan panjang itu. Di kedua sisi dindingnya yang di lapisi dengan cat putih gading terpasang berbagai lukisan karya pelukis terkenal.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu kamarnya segera saja Sasuke langsung masuk tanpa menguncinya. Sehingga pintu kamarnya sedikit terbuka. Sebuah kamar yang terlampau luas. Di sebelah kanan pintu masuk ada sebuah rak buku yang di penuhi dengan buku-buku umum, novel, bahkan komik. Di sampingnya terdapat meja belajar kayu berwarna coklat, di atasnya buku-buku pelajaran berserakan dan sebuah laptop yang terbuka. Menampilkan sebuah wallpaper seorang gadis cantik berambut merah muda panjang yang di kuncir dua dan berponi depan yang sedang di peluk dari belakang oleh pemuda berambut raven. Dagu pemuda itu berada di pucuk kepala gadis berambut merah muda, keduanya tersenyum bahagia. Dan tepat di depan meja belajar itu sebuah tempat tidur ukuran king size dengan seprei bermotif mawar hitam. Dan di kedua samping tempat tidur tersebut ada dua buah meja kecil. Dan Sasuke menaruh botol berisi jus tomat kesukaannya di meja sebelah kiri. Yang di mana di samping meja itu sebuah lemari besar yang menempel di dinding dan di sampingnya lagi ruang kamar mandi. Dan di sampingnya juga terdapat kaca dengan warna gorden putih manila yang apabila di buka menghubungkannya dengan balkon kamar.

Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur tanpa membuka baju seragam sekolahnya terlebih dahulu, atasan berwarna putih pendek yang di lapisi dengan rompi berwarna merah ati dan juga celana panjang. Dasi yang tadinya terlilit rapi di lehernya kini berantakan dan longgar. Namun, sepertinya Sasuke tak peduli dengan hal itu. Karena di pikirannya saat ini hanya di penuhi dengan sosok kekasihnya seorang.

"Mungkin saja orang yang mengirimi Sakura photo itu adalah orang yang berada di dekatnya," batin Sasuke.

"Akan aku awasi siapa saja orang yang berdekatan dengan Sakura di sekolah… ataupun di tempat pemotretan. Baik seorang laki-laki maupun perempuan," ucap Sasuke kemudian sebelum kedua matanya terpejam sepenuhnya. Untuk menjelajahi alam mimpi.

**##Obsession##**

Mobil Sedan berwarna merah itu mulai memasuki area rumah sakit. 'Rumah Sakit Konoha' terpampang jelas di atasnya. Sebuah rumah sakit terkemuka dan elit. Berlantai dua puluh lima.

Dan tak lama kemudian keluarlah seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dari pintu kemudi. Dia membukakan pintu penumpang dan langsung menggendong seorang gadis beramata emerald. Berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah sakit. Segera saja dia mendatangi resepsionis dan menayakan seorang dokter kenalannya.

"Apa Dokter Kabuto ada di ruangannya?" tanya Itachi.

Resepsionis berambut hitam sebahu itu nampak sedikit terkejut. Namun, di jawabnya juga pertanyaan Itachi. "Ya. Dokter Kabuto sekarag ada di ruangannya. Apakah Anda sudah membuat janji terlebih dahulu?"

"Ya. Sudah. Kalau begitu terima kasih dan permisi," ucap Itachi. Untung saja Itachi sudah menghubunginya dan membuat janji via telepon saat di mobil. Kalau tidak dia sedikit susah untuk segera menolong Sakura.

Segera saja Itachi segera pergi dan menuju sebuah elevator. Menekan tombol ke atas.

Ting…

Pintu elevator itu terbuka dan langsung saja Itachi memasukinya beserta Sakura di gendongannya. Menekan tombol angka 6. Hanya perlu menunggu beberapa detik pintu elevator itu sudah terbuka dan sampai lah di mana tujuan Itachi. Segera saja Itachi berbelok kearah kanan dan terus menyusuri koridor rumah sakit yang sedang sepi itu. Suara langkah kakinya menggema dan terdengar nyaring. Sampailah Itachi di depan sebuah pintu yang bertuliskan papan nama 'Dr. Yakushi Kabuto'. Tak mengetuk pintunya terlebih dahulu Itachi langsung saja masuk dan membaringkan Sakura di tempat tidur khusus pasien.

Seorang dokter berambut perak yang di ikat rapi di belakang tengkuknya menaikkan kaca matanya dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dahinya sedikit terlipat dan merasa bingung.

"Dokter, tolong..! Sakura… kakinya bermasalah…"

Itachi berkata dengan tak jelas dan tempo yang tak beraturan. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Keringat mengucur dari dahinya.

"Tenanglah, Itachi. Ceritakan dengan pelan-pelan saja, tak usah terburu-buru," ucap Kabuto dan menghampiri Itachi. Menepuk bahu kanannya.

"Aku hampir menabraknya tadi. Dan kakinya sedikit bermasalah."

"Begitu… akan aku periksa kakinya," ucap Kabuto dan mendekati Sakura.

"Sebelah mana?" tanya Kabuto dan memandang Sakura yang sedang menahan sakit.

"Yang sebelah kiri. Rasanya sakit sekali," jawab Sakura.

Kabuto memegang kaki kiri Sakura dan dengan hati-hati membuka sepatu dan kaos kaki yang membungkus kakinya terlebih dahulu. Bisa terlihat tepat di bagian tumit Sakura berwarna hijau kebiruan dan sekaligus memerah kehitaman, karena darahnya yang terhambat.

"Kakinya terkilir cukup parah… harus di bebat. Dan untuk penghilang rasa sakitnya akan kuberi obatnya," penuturan Kabuto sambil memijit-mijit pelan kaki Sakura. Sakura tak kuat untuk mengerang kesakitan dan mencengkaram erat seprei tempat tidur itu. Sebelah matanya terpejam dan bulir keringat mengalir dari dahinya menuju ke lehernya. Sakura menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya.

Sementara Kabuto masih memijit pelan kakinya di daerah yang membiru dan bengkak. Lalu membebatnya dengan perban berwarna coklat. Sesudahnya Kabuto segera kembali ke meja kerjanya dan menuliskan resep obat yang harus di tebus nantinya. Dan menyerahkannya pada Itachi. Dia tersenyum cerah pada keduanya.

"Aku pergi untuk menebus obatmu dulu, Sakura," ucap Itachi dan pergi meninggalkan Kabuto dan Sakura yang terbaring duduk di atas tempat tidur.

"Sakura… jangan gerakan kakimu terlalu banyak. Istirahatlah yang cukup… dan cuti lah dari pemotretanmu jika memang ada job," ucap Kabuto dan tersenyum ramah pada Sakura.

"Baik… paman… hehe…" ucap Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya dan sedetik kemudian suara tawa pun meledak di ruangan itu dari keduanya.

**##Obsession##**

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam berjalan tergesa-gesa di koridor rumah sakit. Di sebelah tangannya menenteng bungkusan obat yang berada di dalam plastic berwarna putih. Kedua mata onyx pemuda itu terus saja melihat layar Hp nya yang dari tadi menunjukan sedang lemah baterai. Tak memperhatikan jalan di depannya dan dengan berhasil menabrak seseorang.

Wajah orang itu tak terlihat sama sekali karena tertutupi tudung jaket dan sebuah masker berwarna hitam. Semua pakaiannya serba hitam, dari sepatu, celana panjang yang dikenakannya dan jaket tebal. Di tambah lagi kedua tangannya terbungkus rapi oleh sarung tangan hitam. Benda atau sebuah amplop berwarna coklat yang di bawa orang yang ditabrak Itachi terjatuh dan membuat sebagian isinya berserakan di lantai. Dengan segera Itachi dan orang yang ditabrak membungkuk secara bersamaan dan mulai memunguti benda berbentuk segi empat tipis. Photo.

"Maaf 'kan aku… aku tak sengaja," ucap Itachi. Namun, orang yang ditabraknya tak membalas dan sama sekali tak merespon apa yang di ucapkan Itachi. Dia sibuk dengan memunguti photo itu. Itachi menyerahkan lembaran photo yang berhasil dia kumpulkan tanpa melihat atau memperhatikan siapa objek yang berada di dalam photo itu.

Setelah Itachi menyerahkannya dan diterima oleh sang pemiliknya, langsung saja di masukkan kembali kedalam amplop. Dan setelahnya orang yang di tabrak Itachi pergi begitu saja tanpa memandang Itachi. Dan Itachi baru menyadari kalau orang yang di tabraknya lebih tinggi dari dirinya ketika orang itu tepat melewatinya dari samping. Kira-kira tinggi Itachi sebatas telinga orang itu.

Baru saja Itachi akan berbalik dan memanggil orang itu untuk minta maaf lagi namun sosoknya sudah tak terlihat di mana pun. "Pergi kemana orang itu? Cepat sekali.." ucapnya dan hendak berbalik. Namun, sebuah benda tepat di bawah kakinya berhasil membuatnya berhenti dan kemudian Itachi berjongkok untuk mengambil benda berbentuk segi empat itu.

"Photo… mungkin milik orang itu yang tertinggal," ucap Itachi dan membalikkan photo itu. Begitu terkejutnya Itachi ketika melihat siapa objek di dalam photo itu. Kedua mata onyx-nya terbelalak lebar. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Objek di dalam photo itu adalah seorang gadis cantik berambut merah muda panjang sepinggang dan bermata emerald.

Wajah Itachi tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi merah padam. Karena objek yang di dalam photo itu hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam saja. Dan mengekspos tubuh putih seperti persolen itu. Dan yang membuat Itachi merasa heran adalah tempat objek di photo itu seperti sebuah kamar dan jika di lihat dari posisinya, sepertinya objek tersebut sedang tak menyadari jika sedang di photo. Karena sedang mengahadap kesebuah cermin. Jadi objek itu di photo dalam posisi samping.

Tak ingin melihatnya lebih lama lagi akhirnya Itachi segera memasukkannya kedalam saku celana bagian belakangnya. Dan berjalan kembali dengan wajah yang sangat memerah. Langkahnya terhenti kembali karena sosok dua orang yang berada di depan ruangan praktek Dr. Kabuto. Kedua sosok itu adalah Dr. Kabuto sendiri dan seorang gadis berambut mera muda panjang. Itachi segera menghampirinya.

"Maaf karena lama," ucap Itachi ketika sudah sampai di hadapan Sakura dan Kabuto. Itachi memperhatikan Sakura dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Seketika otaknya mengingat kembali photo itu. Semakin merah saja kini wajahnya.

"Itachi… apa kau sakit? Muka mu merah sekali," ucap Kabuto dan memandang Itachi khawatir.

Itachi menggeleng, "Aku tak sakit. Aku sehat sekali," ucapnya tanpa memandang Kabuto malah menatap Sakura terus menerus.

"Ehmm… Itachi… sebaikanya kau antarkan Sakura pulang sekarang. Sudah malam," ucap Kabuto dan terseyum nakal pada Itachi dan Sakura.

Seketika Itachi mengerjap kaget dan mejawab ucapan Kabuto sedikit terbata. "Ba… baik… aku mengerti… ayo kuantar se… sekarang, Sakura," ucapnya.

"Kami pamit, Dr. Kabuto… terima kasih," ucap Sakura dan berjalan dengan bantuan sebuah kruk di tangan kanannya. Itachi berjalan di samping kiri Sakura.

**##Obsession##**

"Apa kau seorang model?" tanya Itachi sambil menyetir mobilnya dan melirik Sakura dengan ekor matanya sebentar.

"Ya… benar sekali. Ada apa kau menanyakan hal itu, Itachi?"

"Jika begitu photo ini wajar-wajar saja," gumam Itachi.

"Maaf… apa kau bicara sesuatu?"

"Eh… tidak… aku tidak bicara apa-apa."

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi. Kenapa kau menanyakan hal ini?" tanya Sakura dan memandang Itachi dengan wajah penasaran.

Itachi berkeringat dingin. Tidak mungkin dia mengatakan pada Sakura jika dia menemukan photonya yang sedang memakai pakaian dalam saja, bukan? Bisa di hajar habis-habisan oleh Sakura nantinya. Karena itu Itachi memilih untuk berbohong, dan kebetulan menemukan alasan yang tepat.

"Aku pernah bilang pernah melihat wajahmu di suatu tempat bukan? Aku mengingatnya baru saja, ketika aku melihat sampul majalah yang sedang di baca seseorang di lobi rumah sakit. Dan aku menduga kau seorang model, hanya saja aku ingin mendengarya dari mulutmu sendiri," ucap Itachi panjang lebar.

"Oh, begitu."

Itachi menghela nafas lega melihat Sakura percaya begitu saja dengan penuturannya barusan.

"Belok ke kanan," ucap Sakura ketika mobil Itachi mulai memasuki persimpangan.

"Rumahku di ujung sana," ucap Sakura kemudian.

Itachi memperhatikan jalanan yang menuju rumah Sakura. Sungguh sepi sekali. Walaupun jumlah rumah yang berjajar cukup rapat. Namun, sepertinya penghuni di daerah kawasan elit ini sangatlah jarang untuk keluar rumah. Dan hanya tiga atau empat rumah yang lampu terasnya menyala, yang menanadakan penghuninya ada di dalam. Tapi, entahlah… Itachi sangat merasa aneh dengan rumah-rumah ini.

"Inikah rumah kawasan elit untuk tempat seorang model terkenal?" batin Itachi.

Itachi tepat memberhentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah yang terbilang cukup besar. Dari luarnya terlihat halaman yang sangat luas dengan sebuah taman di kedua sisinya. Sedangkan sebuah jalan setapak menghubungkannya dengan pintu masuk kerumah itu.

"Apa kau mau mampir?" tanya Sakura dan memandang Itachi.

Itachi menggeleng dan melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Tidak usah… sudah malam," jawabnya.

Memang waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 10.00 malam dan terlihat di langit tak ada satupun bintang yang terlihat. Bulan pun tertutupi awan. Seperti akan turun hujan atau badai besar. Di tambah lagi udara dingin yang mulai menusuk kulit.

Sakura tersenyum maklum dan turun perlahan dari mobil Itachi beserta kruknya. Berdiri di luar dan melihat Itachi dari jendela mobil yang terbuka. Melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum. Setelah Itachi balas melambaikan tangannya dan pergi dari rumahnya, segera saja Sakura berjalan menuju kotak surat di depan pintu gerbang. Melihat satu persatu-satu surat itu. ada 5 buah surat dalam kotak surat itu. Yang pertama, kedua dan ketiga adalah untuk Ayahnya. Yang ketiga, dan keempat untuk Ibunya. Dan yang terakhir untuk dirinya sendiri. "For Haruno Sakura' tercetak jelas di luarnya. Sebuah amplop berwarna merah yang isinya lumayan tebal.

Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura langsung membukanya di tempat dia berdiri- di luar gerbang. Setelah membukanya kedua mata emeraldnya terbelalak lebar dan tangan kanannya bergerak menutupi bibirnya sendiri. Cairan bening menetes begitu saja dari mata emeraldnya dan turun ke pipinya yang mulus putih itu. Lututnya sedikit gemetar. Isi amplop itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah photo dirinya sendiri yang hanya sedang mengenakan pakaian dalam saja di dalam kamarnya. Dan jumlahnya puluhan dalam posisi yang berbeda-beda. Dan Sakura menemukan secarik kertas kecil yang bertuliskan.

'_Aku kirimkan lebih banyak photo dari biasanya. Menandakan bahwa aku sangat mengagumi kecantikanmu dan aku selalu melihat apa yang sedang kau lakukan di manapun kau berada. Aku tahu tadi sore kau pergi ke café dan kau hampir tertabrak, dan kaki kirimu terkilir bukan? Dan aku harap dengan begini kau tahu bahwa ada orang yang selalu memperhatikanmu. Orang itu adalah aku. Aku yang mencintaimu sepenuh jiwa dan ragaku. Bahkan sampai aku mati sekalipun. Dan aku tak segan-segan akan melenyapkan laki-laki yang menyentuh atau bahkan berdekatan denganmu.'_

Sakura segera menutup isi secarik kertas itu dan langsung masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Tak menyadari bahwa dari tadi sosoknya di awasi oleh seseorang dari balik pohon di seberang jalan rumahnya yang sangat sepi. Sesosok orang yang memakai pakaian serba hitam dan memakai jaket tebal. Sosok itu menyeringai menyeramkan dan tertawa.

"Khu… khu… khu… Sakura Haruno… benar-benar sosok yang sempurna di mataku. Tak akan ku lepaskan begitu saja."

_**Bersambung…**_

_**Mari balas review… di mulai dari…**_

_**_Cendy Hoseki :**_

_Nasib Sasuke yach… Gomen ne~ itu masih rahasia… tapi, seiring dengan berjalannya waktu pasti akan terlihat nasibnya bagaimana…Cendy merasa terhanyut dalam nuansa mistery'y? makasih*berojigi*_

_Review lg yach… Saya usahakan update'an nya cepat…_

_**_Naru-mania :**_

_Yg ada di perpus yach… bisa jadi Sasuke bisa jadi juga bukan(?)_

_Nie dah q update… review lg yach…^^_

_**_Angga Uchiha Haruno :**_

_Pertanyaan tentang tulisan photo yg benar yang mana, dah q jawab lewat sms kan…O.O_

_Nie dah q update… review lg yach… Angga-kun^^_

_**_Ravarion Accida :**_

_Ne… Rava-san ganti dikit yach pen namae'y?_

_Saya senang kalau fic Saya mengalami peningkatan walalupun hanya sedikit saja… _

_Terkesan Mary-sue yach… mungkin di chap awal belum Saya ceritakan hidup Sakura sebenarnya… tapi, dengan seiring berjalannya waktu, akan Saya jelaskan sedikit demi sedikit kekurangan Sakura…'Di dunia ini tak ada yang sempurna, bukan?' Ya. Saya akan berusaha untuk mmbuat Sakura tidak seperti Mary-sue dan juga Sasuke… atau juga yang lainnya dalam fic-fic q yg lain… terima kasih koreksinya… Benar2 sangat membantu dalam kemajuan fic Saya nantinya…_

_Saya mengaku, kalau Saya lemah dalam menentukan alur… kadang cepat-lambat…Saya akan berusaha keras… seperti apa yg Rava-san ucapkan 'Biarkan mengalir bagai air'_

_Incest… yach… Kyaaa~ entah kenapa Saya sangat menyukai hal seprti itu… _

_Hahahahha… Rava-san telat… dah q duluan yang munculin Incest di fic… weee*ngejulurin lidah ke Rava-san**bletak..! buggh..! prraanngg..! pletaakk..! duaaar..!- bunyi apaan tuch* hhehehe… review lg yach… Hwaaaa~ q jdi bersemangat jika mendapat Review yang 'membangun' seperti ini… Arigatou gozaimasu~_

_**_Kirei Yuki hana :**_

_Nie dah q update… review lg yach…^^_

_**_Icha Beside door :**_

_Secret admire Sakura yach… ? RAHASIA… hehehehe… review lg yach…!_

_**_Ran : **_

_Arigatou Ran… review lg yach…!_

_**_Asuka Hitsugaya :**_

_Review lg yach..! _

_**Minna-san… arigatou dah mereview fic ku sampai sejauh ini… chap 3 dah bisa di bilang jauh kan? *garuk2 kepala***_

_**Dan tolonglah jika mereview yang 'Membangun' bukan 'Meruntuhkan' atau 'Menjatuhkan' kepercayaan diri seseorang(Author)… Dan Saya… tidak akan pernah kehilangan percaya diri Saya untuk meneruskan fic ini dengan membaca Review yang sangat, sangat tidak sopan dari 'Anda'**_

_**Kerena Menghargai karya orang lain pada hakikatnya menghargi diri sendiri. Menghinakan orang lain pada hakikatnya menghinakan diri sendiri. Sebagaimana filsafat berdiri di atas bukit : Jika seseorang berada di atas bukit, kemudian memandang rendah atau kecil kepada orang yang berada di bawahnya, maka orang yang berada di bawah pun akan memandang kecil kepada orang yang berada di atas bukit. Sebaliknya, jika orang yang berada di bawah bukit itu terlihat besar, maka orang yang berada di atas pun terlihat besar. **_

_**Kurasa 'Anda' sudah tahu untuk siapa kata2 di atas… dan juga untuk Readers juga pasti sudah tahu untuk siapa bukan? **_

_**Salam manis, Miko-chan…^^**_

_**REVIEWS**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Romance/Crime**

**Warning : OOC, AU**

**Happy reading, Minna-san^^**

**Chapter 4**

**##Obsession##**

Cahaya mentari pagi masuk melewati celah jendela. Menerpa paras wajah yang cantik tertidur di atas tempat tidur dengan bed cover bunga mawar berwarna merah muda. Seorang gadis yang kini tengah terlelap dalam tidurnya itu pun menggeliat dalam selimut tebal dan juga hangat. Warna rambutnya yang senada dengan bed cover itu terlihat sangat berantakan sekali. Namun, ada yang terlihat sangat berbeda dengan raut wajahnya. Raut wajah takut dan juga… khawatir.

Ingatannya tentang semalam saat dia menerima banyak photo dan juga surat ancaman membuatnya tak bisa tidur nyenyak dan sekaligus tak tenang. Di bukanya kedua matanya sehingga memeperlihatkan sepasang bola mata emerald yang terlihat lelah dan juga sayu. Jika diperhatikan ada bekas aliran air mata di kedua pipinya. Di tambah dua buah kantung mata yang menggantung di bawah matanya.

"Huufffttt…" gadis itu bangun dan menghela nafas pendek dan menyisir poni depannya ke belakang telinga. Di lakukannya beberapa kali hal tersebut. Setelahnya matanya tertuju pada handphone nya yang sengaja dia matikan setelah insiden di restaurant tersebut. Dan setelah di hidupkan kembali betapa terkejutnya saat ia melihat ada berapa pesan masuk. Ada 20 dan sedikit banyak pesan singkat itu dari Sasuke, kekasihnya yang dia tinggalkan di restaurant tempat di mana merka berkencan.

Seketika perasaan bersalah hinggap di hati Sakura. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca dan akhirnya sebuah cairan bening bernama air mata turun dari mata emeraldnya membasahi kembali kedua pipinya. Yang masih meninggalkan jejak-jejak air mata.

Sakura membuka satu persatu-satu pesan singkat tersebut. Yang isinya hampir sama yaitu, menanyakan di mana Sakura berada setelah tiba-tiba menghilang dari hadapan Sasuke ketika kekasihnya tersebut pamit untuk ke toilet. Baru saja dia akan menelepon kekasihnya tersebut namun sebuah pesan yang baru saja masuk membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya. Pesan tersebut dari sahabatnya, Ino.

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya pertandan bingung. Ini akhir pekan pasti dia ingin mengajakku berbelanja lagi, begitu lah asumsi yang ada di benak Sakura. Namun, di bukanya juga pesan tersebut walaupun di sudah bisa menebak isi pesannya. Tapi, Sakura harus sedikit kecewa karena tebakannya kali ini melesat. Ino sedang tidak mengajaknya untuk berbelanja tapi menawarkan sebuah pekerjaan.

_**Sakura… ada pkrjaan… managerku mmbthkn dua orang model lagi.**_

_**Dan aku mnnjkmu. Aku sdh blng kpd agency model klu kau bisa. Jd, dtnglh ke tmpt pemotretanku siang ini pkl 12. Aku tnggu khdranmu, tman…^^**_

_**From Ino. Y**_

"Ada job yach… tidak ada pilihan lagi aku harus datang," ucap Sakura dan membuka atau lebih tepatnya melemparkan selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya yang terbalut dengan baju tidur bermotif gambar kucing. Kedua kakinya turun dari atas tempat tidur. Namun, baru saja akan berdiri Sakura sudah kembali terduduk di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Uggh… kakiku…" rintih Sakura.

"Kenapa aku bisa sampai lupa kalau kakiku terkilir," umpat Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan berharap menemukan kruk-nya. Namun, kruk itu ternyata ada bersender di dinding dekat pintu dan jaraknya lumayan jauh dari tempat tidur Sakura.

"Apa aku bisa?" batin Sakura. Namun, di gerakannya juga kedua kakinya melangkah untuk mengambil kruk-nya itu. Sakura meringis kesakitan ketika kaki sebelah kanannya yang terkilir nya mulai berdenyut. "Sedikit lagi."

Tinggal satu langkah lagi maka dia akan sampai di mana kruk-nya bersender. Namun, Sakura sudah tak kuat menahan berat tubuhnya sendiri dan oleng kedepan. Dan bertepatan pada saat itu juga pintu kamar Sakura terbuka dan orang yang membukanya secara refleks memegangi tubuh Sakura agar tak jatuh.

"Ya Tuhan Sakura… ada apa?" tanya orang itu khawatir.

"…" Sakura tak merespon sama sekali dan ini membuat orang yang menolongnya menjadi panic.

Dan dengan segera orang yang menolong Sakura tersebut langsung menggendong Sakura di depan dadanya. Mendudukannya di tepi tempat tidur. Kedua mata shapeer-nya melihat keadaan Sakura.

"Kau kacau sekali, Sakura." Ujar orang tersebut dan memperhatikan lekuk wajah Sakura lekat-lekat tanpa berkedip sedetikpun. Dan kini pandangannya tertuju pada bibir merah muda Sakura yang tampak menggoda baginya. Ingin rasanya mengecap bibir yang mungil itu.

"Tidak… tidak… dia adikmu. Sadarlah..!" batin orang tersebut dan menggelengkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri. Tak di sadari Sakura tengah memandangnya setengah bingung setengah geli.

"Kakak kenapa sich?" tanya Sakura dan mengukur suhu badan Naruto dengan menempelkan sebelah punggung tangannya ke dahi Naruto.

Blushing. "E… eh… Sa… Sakura… apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya terbata.

Menyerngit bingung sedetik kemudian sebuah senyum simpul terlukis di bibir Sakura. "Aku memeriksa suhu tubuh kakak. Karena kakak pagi-pagi seperti ini sudah aneh sekali…hehehe," ucapnya yang pada akhirnya terkekeh ringan.

"Ugghh…" rintih Sakura.

"Sakura… kau sedang sakit… di bagian mana?" tanya Naruto dan kini rona kemerahan di wajahnya sudah sedikit tersamarkan. Kedua mata Naruto kini terfokus pada bagian-bagian tubuh Sakura. Dari kepala, badan, kedua tangannya dan terakhir… kaki.

Bingo… kedua mata Naruto melihat kaki sebelah kanan Sakura di bebat oleh perban. Di tambah dia baru menyadari kalau tadi Sakura hampir terjatuh karena berusaha mengambil kruk untuk membantunya berjalan.

"Kapan?" tanya Naruto.

"Ke… kemarin sore," jawab Sakura dan menahan rasa sakitnya dengan menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya.

"Apakah sudah pergi kerumah sakit?"

"Uhmm… Paman Kabuto yang mengobatiku. Dia juga sudah memberikanku obat penghilang rasa sakit."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Lalu bagaimana? Apakah ada job datang?"

"Ngg, Ino menawariku dan siang ini aku harus pergi ketempatnya."

"Tak boleh..!"

Sakura membulatkan kedua matanya. "Ke… kenapa?"

"Sayanglah pada dirimu sendiri, Sakura..!"

"Ta… tapi… hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan." Kedua mata Sakura mulai berkaca-kaca kembali. Membuat Naruto tak kuat melihatnya dan juga membuat hatinya luluh seketika.

"Ya, ya, ya, baiklah. Aarrrgghh… kau memang ahlinya, Sakura," teriak Naruto frustasi dan mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sendiri.

"Kakak tampan sekali hari ini," puji Sakura membuat Naruto menghentikan aktivitas mengacak rambutnya.

Memandang Sakura dengan kedua mata shapeer-nya. "Benarkah?"

Sakura terkikik geli. "Hiihihi… tentu saja. Lihatlah penampilan kakak sendiri..!"

Naruto berjalan menuju cermin besar yang ada di pojok kamar Sakura dan memandang penampilan dirinya sendiri. Atasan kemeja polos berwarna merah berlengan panjang, satu atau dua buah kancing atasannya sengaja di buka dan memperlihatkan kaos dalamnya yang berwarna putih. Bawahannya celana jeans hitam.

Naruto nyengir melihat penampilannya sendiri. "Ehehe…"

Sakura yang melihat tingkah kakaknya sendiri hanya geleng-geleng kepala saja dan memakluminya seperti biasa. "Kak.." panggil Sakura.

"Apa?" Naruto masih sibuk dengan penampilannya dan sekarang menyisir-nyisir rambut kuningnya. Sesekali tersenyum lebar melihat dirinya sendiri. "Kau memang keren, Naruto," pujinya pada dirinya sendiri.

Sakura yang mendengarnya sweetdrop. "Kak Naruto?"

"Apa?"

"Bantu aku ke kamar mandi… aku ingin berendam. Setelah itu aku harus pergi menemui Ino."

"Baik… baik…"

"Baiknya sekali saja..!"

"Baik… Nona Sakura," ucap Naruto dan mulai mendekati Sakura. Menggendongnya kembali dan berjalan kekamar mandi. Mendudukkannya di dekat wastafel sedangkan Naruto berjalan menuju bath up dan menyalakan showernya.

"Sudah kakak keluar saja… sekarang tinggal panggilkan Kin saja. Biar dia yang membantuku," ucap Sakura.

Seringai mesum terlukis di bibir Naruto. "Sakura kau lupa yach kalau sekarang akhir pekan dan semua pembantu kita semuanya libur?" tanyannya dan mendekat pada Sakura.

"Eh… benar juga."

"Lalu?" tanya Naruto lagi dan meletakan kedua tangannya di samping tubuh Sakura yang tengah duduk di samping wastafel. Dengan kata lain Naruto mengunci tubuh Sakura.

Wajah Sakura memerah melihat wajah Naruto yang tampan dari jarak sangat dekat. Walaupun Naruto adalah kakaknya sendiri tapi tetap saja tidak ada hubungan darah di antara keduanya dan juga Naruto adalah seorang laki-laki.

"E… a… aku… kakak terlalu dekat," ucap Sakura dan menjauhkan tubuh Naruto dengan mendorong dadanya yang bidang dengan kedua tangan mungilnya.

"Sakura…" ucap Naruto tepat di depan wajah Sakura. Dan hembusan nafasnya yang hangat menerpa wajah Sakura yang sudah sangat-sangat memerah. "Aku…"

Naruto memegang kedua tangan Sakura yang berada di dadanya. Menautkannya dengan jari-jari tangannya yang ukurannya lebih besar dari tangan Sakura.

"Kakak…" ucap Sakura.

Naruto semakin mempersempit jarak antara wajahnya dengan wajah Sakura. Aroma cherry mulai menusuk indra penciuman Naruto. Sebelah tangannya yang tadi di pautkan dengan tangan Sakura bergerak menuju pipi kiri Sakura. Di usapnya lembut dan rambut Sakura yang tergerai di selipkan ke belakang telinganya. Kepala Naruto bergerak keleher Sakura, aroma cherry semakin saja tercium.

"Harum sekali," bisik Naruto tepat di telinga Sakura dan kini beralih semakin mendekat ke pipi Sakura.

"Kakak hentikan..!" ucap Sakura.

Namun, tetap saja Naruto tak berniat untuk menjauh diri dari Sakura. Bahkan kini Naruto mulai mencium pipi Sakura dan menuju sudut bibirnya. Segera saja Sakura mendorong keras tubuh Naruto sampai punggung Naruto terbentur dinding kamar mandi. Dengan begitu akhirnya Naruto tersadar dan segera mengutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura," ucapnya lirih. Kedua tangannya mencekram erat rambutnya sendiri.

"…" Sakura diam tak merespon apapun alih-alih dia menundukan kepalanya agar tak terlihat oleh Naruto.

"Maaf…" ucap Naruto dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sakura. Namun, ketika dia berada diambang pintu langkahnya terhenti dan berkata pada Sakura tanpa berbalik menghadapnya.

"Akan ku panggilkan Hinata saja untuk membantumu," ucap Naruto dan menutup kembali pintu kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Sakura di dalam sendirian.

Dan setelah langkah Naruto menjauh dari kamarnya Sakura langsung terisak hebat. Dadanya rasanya sesak sekali mengingat apa yang baru saja di lakukan oleh Naruto, kakaknya sendiri. Sakura sadar memang dia bukanlah adik kandung Naruto dan tidak ada hubungan darah sedikit pun. Tapi, apakah harus seperti ini? Haruskah Naruto yang sudah dianggap kakaknya sendiri memendam perasaan cinta pada dirinya sendiri.

Isakan Sakura semakin terdengar nyaring di dalam kamar mandi tersebut. Siapa yang patut di salahkan di sini sebenarnya? Tidak ada. Baik Sakura maupun Naruto tak salah. Tidak ada yang dapat mencegah dan melarang perasaan Naruto padanya. Dan tak ada juga yang bisa membuat ataupun menyuruh Naruto menghilangkan rasa cintanya pada Sakura. Yang bisa melakukannya hanyalah Naruto sendiri.

"Kenapa semuanya harus jadi seperti ini… kakak," ucap Sakura parau.

"Hiks… hiks…"

**##Obsession##**

Seorang perempuan berambut indigo panjang nampak sedang membetulkan hiasan rambutnya yang memakai sebuah bando berwana hitam di depan sebuah cermin di dalam kamarnya sendiri. Sebuah senyuman manis tercipta di bibirnya yang di olesi oleh pelembab bibir. Kedua mata lavendernya terlihat sangat ceria. Dan sentuhan yang terakhir dengan penampilannya adalah sebuah syal berwarna biru tua yang melingkar di lehernya. Sangat serasi dengan atasan kemeja polos panjang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya. Celana jeans panjang yang di pakainya pun berwarna senada. "Sempurna.." gumam perempuan tersebut pada pantulan dirinya sendiri di depan cermin.

Lantas segera saja dia menyambar sebuah tas kecil di atas meja riasnya dan menyampirkannya di bahu kirinya setelah memakaikan sepasang sepatu mungil berhak tinggi berwarna hitam polos. Dan ketika dia hendak membuka pintu namun gerakannya terdahului oleh seorang laki-laki berparas mirip dengan perempuan tersebut.

Sebuah senyuman tipis di berikan oleh laki-laki tersebut kepada perempuan yang ada di hadapannya. "Hn. Kau mau kemana sepagi ini diakhir pekan, Hinata?" tanyannya dan memperhatikan penampilan Hinata dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Sebuah seringai kini tercipta di bibir tipisnya. "Mau pergi kencan, eh?" tanyannya lagi. Menyenangkan sekali menurut laki-laki ini menggoda saudara sepupunya sendiri.

Merona kemerahan. "I.. itu… tidak. Aku akan pergi kerumah Sakura untuk menjenguknya," sanggahnya cepat.

"Hn. Sakura sakit?" tanya laki-laki tesebut dan setelahnya dia mengumpat dirinya sendiri dengan pertanyaan bodohnya ini.

Sebuah senyuman polos namun mengerikan tercipta di bibir Hinata. "Khawatir, eh? Kenapa tidak ikut menjenguk denganku saja sekarang?" tanyanya membalikkan keadaan.

Semburat merah tipis kini tercipta di kedua pipi laki-laki tersebut. Kedua mata lavendernya bergerak-gerak ke kiri dan ke kanan karena gugup dan tertangkap basah telah mengkhawatirkan salah satu sahabat dekat Hinata. "Boleh kah?" tanyanya pada akhirnya.

Hinata terkekeh geli melihat sikap saudaranya sendiri seperti ini. Malu-malu kucing. "Tentu saja. Ayo berangkat."

"Tunggu dulu aku belum ganti baju," ucap laki-laki bermata lavender di hadapan Hinata ini dan mencegahnya.

"Ngg, baiklah. Aku tunggu kakak di bawah sepuluh menit lagi. Dan… berdandanlah yang rapi dan juga keren buat Sakura," ucap Hinata dan pergi meninggalkan Neji yang masih mematung di depan kamar Hianta.

"Aku harus cepat," ucap pemuda tersebut dan dengan langkah seribu kembali kekamarnya yang berada persis di samping kamar Hinata.

**Hinata POV**

Sekarang ini aku berada di depan teras rumah menunggu saudara sepupuku. Banyak yang bilang kalau kami ini kembar karena wajah kami yang begitu mirip. Itu semua menurut orang-orang yang melihat kami sekilas. Namun, menurutku tidak mirip sama sekali. Bahkan warna rambutku dengan warna rambut saudara sepupuku sangat berbeda. Rambutku berwarna indigo panjang dan saudara sepupuku berwarna coklat.

Huuufft… asumsi orang-orang memang berbeda-beda satu sama lain. Dan oh… aku lupa memberitahu nama saudara sepupuku itu. Nama lengkapnya adalah Hyuuga Neji. Di bersekolah denganku di tempat yang sama, tetapi kami berbeda kelas. Dia sekelas dengan Sasuke dan juga… Naruto.

Ah… nama terakir yang kusebutkan itu membuat seluruh darah yang ada ditubuhku menjalar ke wajahku. Tak bisa kubayangkan kini wajahku semerah apa.

Uzumaki Naruto nama lengkapnya. Kakak laki-laki Sakura yang dengan sosoknya yang begitu tampan dan juga ramah telah merebut posisi yang special di hatiku kini. Ya. Aku sekarang sedang jatuh cinta padanya. Dan betapa senangnya hatiku ketika dia menelpon pagi-pagi dan meminta bantuanku dengan datang kerumahnya. Dan juga sebentar lagi aku kan bertemu dengannya, juga pertama kalinya aku datang atas permintaan langsung dari Naruto sendiri.

Kumasih bergulat dengan pikiranku kalau saja sebelah bahuku tak di tepuk oleh seseorang dari belakang. Segera saja ku balikkan badanku mengahadap orang yang menepuk bahuku. Ku menahan nafas sejenak melihat sosok laki-laki tegap yang ada di depanku sekarang ini.

"Kak Neji.." gumamku tak jelas karena saking terkejutnya setelah melihat penampilannya secara keseluruhan.

"Bagaimana dengan penampilanku, Hinata?" tanyanya kepadaku.

Langsung saja ku acungkan kedua jempolku untuk penampilannya yang lain dari biasanya ini. Benar-benar sangat keren. Walaupun potongan bajunya hanya simple saja. Atasan kaos polos berwarna coklat yang dirangkap dengan sebuah jaket kulit yang juga berwarna coklat. Lalu bawahan celana jeans panjang berwarna abu-abu dan tak lupa sepasang sepatu hitam.

Pipiku sedikit merona melihat penampilannya. Lalu segera ku sambar saja lengannya dan berjalan menuju sebuah mobil yang dari tadi sudah di siapkan oleh supir keluarga kami. Dan Kak Neji memilih untuk mengemudikannya sendiri.

Deru mobil terdengar nyaring di kediaman Hyuuga dan perlahan-lahan terdengar samar-samar karena mobil tersebut sudah menjauh pergi meninggalkan rumah mewah tersebut. "Baiklah… aku berangkat untuk menemui Sakura juga orang yang aku suka saat ini," batinku dan tersenyum lebar.

**End Hinata POV**

**##Obsession##**

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda panjang mengehela nafas berat untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Kedua mata emeraldnya nampak sedikit bengkak, bibirnya pucat pasi. Jari-jari tangannya bergerak-gerak gelisah di kepalanya dan mencengkram erat rambut merah mudanya sendiri.

Seketika ingatannya kembali kekejadian pada saat dia menerima amplop yang isinya banyak photo pribadi dirinya dan juga… sebuah surat ancaman. "Dia sepertinya mengetahui gerak-gerikku selama ini. Mungkinkah dia orang yang dekat denganku?" batin Sakura dan berpikir keras.

"Argghh..! Bisa-bisa hal ini membuatku jadi gila. Dan kemana Hinata lama sekali datangnya," teriak Sakura di dalam kamar mandi. Suaranya nyaring dan menggema.

Hening kembali. Yang terdengar kini hanya suara gemericik air yang keluar dari kran.

Clakk..

Clakk..

Air dari bath up kamar mandi mulai meleber dan membasahi lantai kamar mandi. Sakura yang melihatnya dengan segera turun dari atas wastafel. Kedua kakinya menapaki lantai kamar mandi yang bersih dan juga mulai licin. Dengan langkah pelan dan juga menahan sakit Sakura mendekati bath up kamar mandi tesebut bermaksud mematikan keran yang tadi di hidupkan oleh Naruto. Namun, ketika sebelah tangan Sakura akan menggapai kran tersebut kedua kakinya refleks berjinjit, dan juga karena licin sebelah kaki Sakura tergelincir dan tubuh Sakura semuanya masuk kedalam bath up tersebut.

Byuurr…

"To…brubuk… long..!" ucap Sakura di tengah-tengah kepalanya tenggelam dalam air. Kedua tangan Sakura menggapai-gapai sisi bath up namun sangat licin. Juga karena sebelah kaki Sakura yang tak bisa bergerak terlalu banyak membuatnya tak dapat bangkit.

"Apakah ini sudah waktuku?" batin Sakura pasrah dan berhenti meronta. Membiarkan kepala dan seluruh tubuhnya tenggelam. Kedua mata emeraldnya menutup sempurna.

Ting.. tong..

Suara bel yang di tekan dari arah luar pintu rumah Naruto dan juga Sakura berbunyi karena di tekan oleh jari telunjuk seorang perempuan manis berambut indigo. Sebuah senyuman kembali mengembang di bibir mungilnya. Di sebelah kanannya nampak Neji tengah memandang sekeliling halaman rumah Sakura. Juga para rumah yang berjejer rapi dan megah di samping kiri, kanan dan juga sebrang rumah Sakura dan Naruto. Kening Neji sedikit terlipat. "Sepi sekali… dan aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan rumah-rumah ini," batin Neji.

Ceklek… krieet…

Pintu rumah Naruto akhirnya terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok laki-laki tampan beserta senyum ramahnya pada Hinata dan juga Neji. Tak lupa membuat wajah Hinata menjadi merah seketika melihat senyumnya.

"Sudah datang rupanya… ayo masuk, Hinata…. Neji kau datang juga?"

"Hn." Jawab Neji sangat singkat.

"Dimana Sakura?" tanya Hinata dan menjulurkan kepalanya sedikit kedalam rumah.

Naruto terseyum lebar mendengarnya. "Dia ada di dalam kamar mandi kamarnya sendiri. Hinata… kau langsung saja menemui Sakura," perintahnya dan membiarkan Hinata masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Langsung saja Hinata melangkah masuk dan menuju kamar Sakura. Naruto melihat punggung Hinata yang tengah menaiki anak tangga. "Bersemangat sekali dia, eh?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

"Hn."

Naruto melepaskan pandangannya pada Hinata dan menatap sosok Neji yang masih belum beranjak dari depan pintu. "Tidak usah malu, Neji. Ayo masuk..!" ucap Naruto ramah dan berjalan duluan ke ruang tamu. Dengan segera Neji menyusulnya dan menutup pintunya kembali.

"Mau minum apa?"

"Air mineral saja."

Naruto menyerngit heran. "Ngg… baiklah," ucapnya dan berjalan menuju dapur. Mengambil dua botol air mineral dingin dari kulkas untuk dirinya juga. Setelahnya dia kembali keruang tamu. Disana terlihat Neji sedang duduk santai sambil melihat-lihat album photo.

"Itu album photoku dengan Sakura sewaktu kami masih kecil," terang Naruto dan langsung ambil bagian duduk di samping Neji. Meletakan dua botol mineral di atas meja. Wajahnya sangat ceria ketika Neji membuka photo yang memperlihatkan dia sedang menggendong Sakura di punggungnya.

"Manis sekali," gumam Neji ketika melihat Sakura yang masih kecil.

"Tentu manis… kakaknya juga tak kalah manisnya," ucap Naruto yang pada akhirnya membanggakan dirinya sendiri.

Neji tersenyum tipis menanggapi penuturan Naruto. "Kau sepertinya sangat menyayangi Sakura…"

"Tentu saja…"

"Melebihi rasa sayang seorang kakak kepada adiknya, eh?" ucap Neji dingin dan menaruh kembali album photo itu.

Naruto sangar terkejut mendengarnya. Bukankah orang yang mengetahui kalau dirinya mencintai Sakura hanyalah Ino saja. Tapi kenapa Neji mengetahuinya juga. Namun, segera di rubah kembali dengan secepatnya ekspresi terkejut itu dengan senyuman palsu. "Itu tidak mungkin terjadi, Neji."

"Aku harap begitu."

"Sakura.." panggil Hinata ketika dia sudah sampai di dalam kamar Sakura. Kedua mata lavendernya segera tertuju pada kamar mandi. Lantas langsung di buka saja pintu kamar mandi tersebut. Dan betapa terkejutnya Hinata melihat tubuh sahabatnya sendiri terendam sepenuhnya di dalam bath up.

Segera saja Hinata berjalan dengan sangat hati-hati karena lantainya yang licin dan dengan cepat mengangkat kepala Sakura keluar dari rendaman air ketika sudah sampai. "Ya Tuhan Sakura..." ucapnya dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Sakura.

"Uhuk… uhuk… Hinata… uhuk… uhuk… kau menyelamatkan nyawaku di saat-saat terakhir. Terima kasih," ucap Sakura dan mengatur kembali nafasnya.

"Jadi ini kecelakaan?" tanya Hinata sedikit bingung.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Sakura balik.

"Aku kira kau ingin bunuh diri," kata-kata itu meluncur saja dari bibir mungil Hinata.

Sakura menatap Hinata sama-sama bingung, namun sedetik kemudian Sakura terkiki geli dengan pikiran polos sahabatnya satu ini. "Ahahaaha… Hinata… pikiranmu terlalu terlampau jauh," ucapnya.

Rona kemerahan muncul di kedua pipi Hinata. "Maaf… a… aku kira… Sa… Sakura benar-benar… akan.."

"Tak perlu minta maaf… kau tak salah. Justru aku yang ingin berterima kasih padamu karena sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku dan mau datang kesini," ucap Sakura panjang lebar.

"U-uhm… Sa… Sakura… semua bajuku jadi basah. Nanti pinjam salah satu koleksi bajumu yach," pinta Hinata dengan wajah yang sangat menggemaskan menurut Sakura, karena sedetik kemudian Sakura mencubit keras kedua pipi Hinata. Sang empunya hanya mengerang kesakitan dan memprotes agar Sakura berhenti namun tak diperdulikan Sakura sedikitpun.

Namun, karena Sakura juga pada akhirnya merasa kasihan dia melepaskan juga kedua pipi Hinata. "Maaf… aku gemas sekali padamu, Hinata," ucapnya dan menjulurkan sedikit lidahnya.

Sedangkan Hinata mengelus-ngelus kedua pipinya. Nampak sedikit memerah. "Tak apa…" balasnya dan sedetik kemudian tersenyum.

"Nah, sekarang Sakura… cepat kau buka bajumu dan segeralah berendam..!" perintah Hinata.

"Baiklah..." Sakura mulai menanggalkan semua bajunya yang memang sudah basah kuyup. " Hinata… aku menyukai busa yang banyak," ucap Sakura lagi.

"Aku tahu…" balas Hinata dan menambahkan lebih banyak sabun. "Setelah ini aku akan keluar dan menyipakan baju untukmu."

"Silahkan pilih koleksi bajuku semaumu, Hinata."

"Terima kasih, Sakura," jawab Hinata dan dengan begitu dia sukses keluar dari kamar mandi. Berjalan menuju lemari besar berpintu dua milik Sakura. Melihat-lihat baju apa yang pantas untuk di pakai olehnya sendiri dan juga Sakura. Matanya berbinar senang melihat koleksi baju Sakura yang jumlahnya sangat banyak.

"Baiklah… untuk Sakura yang ini saja," batin Hinata dan melihat sebuah dress selutut berwarna merah ati dengan aksen bunga mawar hitam di dadanya, bagian perut baju itu mengekerut dan juga di bagian lengannya pun mengembang seperti balon. "Dan untukku yang ini," ucapnya lagi dan mengeluarkan satu dress berwarna ungu soft tanpa lengan yang sama-sama bagian perutnya mengkerut dengan aksen bungga mawar ungu di dadanya.

Segera saja Hinata mengganti pakaiannya yang basah kuyup termasuk pakaian dalamnya setelah menutup pintu kamar Sakura terlebih dahulu. Setelah selesai dia kembali hendak menemui Sakura, menjulurkan lehernya sedikit kedalam kamar mandi di ambang pintu. "Sakura… apa kau bisa bangun sendiri?" tanyanya.

"Uhmm… aku bisa,"ucap Sakura,"tapi tolong bantu au berjalan, Hinata..!"

"Baiklah.." ucap Hinata dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Dan di dalam, di dekat bath up Sakura berdiri dengan satu kaki, kaki kanan terangkat. Sedangkan seluruh tubuhnya kini tertutup dengan baju handuk.

"Ayo..!" ucap Hinata dan memapah Sakura keluar kamar mandi. Mendudukannya di atas temapat tidur king size Sakura. "Ini pakailah… cocok untukmu."

Hinata meneyerahkan drees yang tadi dipilihnya. Hinata berajalan menuju meja rias Sakura dan mengambil sebuah sisir, menyisir rambut indigo panjang miliknya sendiri dan Sakura sibuk memakai bajunya. Setelah cukup rapi Hinata menyisir rambutnya dia beralih pada Sakura. Membantunya duduk di kursi didepan meja riasnya. Hinata mengambil sebuah handuk kecil kering berwarna pink di dalam kamar mandi. Setelahnya mengeringkan rambut Sakura dengannya. Tangan mungilnya mengerak-gerakan handuk itu mengeringkan rambut merah muda Sakura dengan perlahan.

Sakura tersenyum dengan perlakuan Hinata padanya. Karena Sakura merasa Hinata adalah gambaran ibunya. Ramah, lembut dan penyayang walaupun Sakura tak pernah merasakannya tapi, dia merasakan lewat tangan Kushina dan juga Hinata.

"Trim's.." ucap Sakura.

"Sama-sama… dan sekarang.." Hinata menggantung ucapannya dan kedua tangannya menaruh handuk kecil itu dan beralih ke salah satu laci di meja kamar rias Sakura. "Ini dia.." ucapnya lagi dan mengambil sebuah hairdryer berwarna pink. Menyalakannya dan kemudian mulai mengeringkan rambut Sakura.

"Aku senang bisa mengenalmu, Hinata," batin Sakura senang.

**##Obsession##**

"Hinata dan Sakura lama sekali.." gusar seorang pemuda berambut kunig spike. Dia kemudian berdiri dari duduk-duduk santainya di ruang tamu. Tak lama kemudian pemuda itu duduk kembali, meminum botol air mineral sampai tandas.

Berbeda dengan pemuda berambut coklat panjang yang tak menampakan kekesalan. Wajahnya datar dan santai. Namun, kedua tangannya bergerak-gerak membalikkan lembaran album photo Sakura dan Naruto sejak kecil. Beberapa kali pemuda bermata lavender itu tersenyum tipis ketika matanya menangkap objek seorang gadis kecil berambut mera muda pendek di dalam album photo.

Namun, kini kedua matanya terpusat pada seorang laki-laki yang berada cukup jauh di belakang dari sosok Sakura di dalam photo tersebut. Wajahnya dan lekuk wajahnya tak jelas. Dan juga apakah sosok yang berada di belakang jauh sosok Sakura seorang laki-laki atau perempuan. Tapi, ada satu hal yang terliat jelas yaitu, warna rambut sosok itu yang berwarna… hitam kemerah-merahan. Mungkin. "Naruto… siapa ini?" tanya Neji sehingga membuat Naruto duduk kembali di samping Neji.

"Yang mana?" tanya Naruto balik.

"Ini… orang yang berada jauh di belakang Sakura," tunjuk Neji pada photo Sakura.

"Itu kalau tidak salah… teman satu panti asuhan Sakura. Namun, kini anak laki-laki itu sudah meninggal karena tercebur ke sebuah danau di belakang panti," jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

"Begitu.."

"Namun sampai sekarang tubuh dari anak laki-laki itu tak pernah di temukan. Para polisi sudah mencarinya sampai ke dasar sungai namun tetap tak menemukan jasadnya. Padahal dia adalah teman terdekat Sakura… tapi, teman satu-satunya bagi anak kecil itu hanyalah Sakura. Dia di jauhi oleh anak-anak dipanti dan hanya Sakura yang mau berteman dengannya. Sungguh malang nasibnya…"

"Hn."

"Ah… itu mereka… Hinata… Sakura.." panggil Naruto dan melambaikan sebelah tangannya pada Sakura dan Hinata di anak tangga. Segera saja Naruto menghampiri keduanya.

"Hati-hati Sakura.." ucap Hinata dan merangkul pinggang Sakura agar turun dari tangga hati-hati.

"Kalian berdua lama sekali," ucap Naruto ketika sudah sampai di depan Sakura dan juga Hinata.

"Maaf Kak Naruto.." ucap Sakura menyesal.

"Akulah yang seharusnya minta maaf, Sakura… karena aku tak bisa mengantarkanmu menemui Ino. Aku ada urusan mendadak dan tak bisa ditunda," ucap Naruto dan mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Di tambah tatapan kedua matanya yang memelas.

"Tak apa.."

"Biar aku saja yang mengantarkan Sakura," ucap Neji tiba-tiba di samping Naruto dan wajahnya sedikit merona melihat penampilan manis Sakura.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura tak percaya.

"Hn."

"Terim kasih… dan sebaikanya kita berangkat saja sekarang. Aku sudah telat sekali," ucap Sakura.

"Hn. Hinata… Sakura ayo pergi. Naruto… akut pamit."

"Ya," jawab Naruto singkat. Kedua mata shapeernya memeperhatikan sosok Neji, Sakura dan juga Hinata yang mulai keluar dari dalam rumahnya. Setelah mereka benar-benar keluar dan suara deru mesin mobil Neji meninggalkan rumahnya Naruto segera naik menuju tangga. Menuju kamarnya sendiri di sampping kamar Sakura. Dibukanya pintu kamarnya sendiri, gelap. Karena Naruto tak menyalakan lampu kamarnya.

Setelah dirinya masuk kemudian menutupnya rapat-rapat. Dia berjalan tanpa kesulitan menuju tempat tidurnya. Menyalakan lampu di sebelah kiri tempat tidurnya, penerangan kamar tersebut menjadi redup. Naruto duduk di tempat tidurnya sendiri dan mencengkram erat kepalanya. Kedua mata shapeernya memandang kesebuah lemari. Lama sampai dirinya bangkit membuka salah satu pintunya. Entah apa yang akan di lakukannya dengan membuka lemari tersebut.

**##Obsession##**

"Kapan kakimu terkilir, Sakura?" tanya Hinata yang duduk tepat di samping Sakura di belakang kursi kemudi. Mata lavendernya memandang sebelah kaki Sakura yang di balut perban.

Neji yang sedang berkonsentrasi menyetirpun sedikit melirik sosok Sakura lewat kaca spion di atas kepalannya.

"Kemarin sore… ada sedikit kejadian yang membuat kakiku terkilir seperti ini."

"Oh ya… apa?" tanya Hinata penasaran. Kedua mata lavendernya tak lepas dari kedua mata emerald Sakura.

"Kejadian yang biasa saja," jawab Sakura dan langsung menghindari kontak mata dengan Hinata dengan cara melihat langit dari kaca mobil yang terbuka lebar. Angin menerpa wajahnya dan melambai-lambaikan sejumlah rambutnya. "Maaf aku tak bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya padamu, Hinata" tambah Sakura dalam hati.

"Begitu.." gumam Hinata dan selanjutnya dia sibuk mengotak-atik laptop kesayangannya yang selalu dia bawa di dalam mobil. Beberapa kali dia tersenyum entah apa penyebabnya.

Sedangkan Neji yang sedikit banyak memperhatikan keduanya dan ketika mata lavendernya menanggkap raut wajah Sakura keningnya berkedut. "Pasti ada yang di sembuyikan oleh Sakura dari Hinata, aku ataupun teman-temannya," batin Neji sambil pandangan matanya tetap fokus kedepan.

Seorang pemuda berambut raven menggeliat pelan dari tidurnya. Dia membuka kedua kelopak matanya perlahan. Menampakan sepasang mata onyx yang indah. Pemuda itu beberapa kali mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya. Berusaha membiasakan kornea matanya dengan keadaan sekitar kamarnya.

Pemuda bermata onyx itu sedikit memicingkan kedua matanya ketika menatap jendela kamarnya yang semalam di tutup rapat oleh gorden terbuka lebar. "Siapa yang membuka gorden dan jendela kamarku?" gumamnya pelan. Wajar saja pemuda itu bingung dan juga heran. Karena yang tinggal di rumahnya hanya dirinya dan para pembantu. Sedangkan para pembantu tak pernah sekalipun memasuki kamarnya atas perintahnya. "Lalu siapa?" gumamnya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Segera saja dia turun dari atas tempat tidurnya menuju kamar mandi di dalam kamarnya sendiri. Selang beberapa lama dari arah dalam kamar mandi terdengar suara air yang keluar dari shower menandakan pemuda itu kini sedang membersihkan dirinya.

Pemuda itu menutup kembali kedua matanya merasakan air yang membasahi rambutnya. Dingin dan juga sejuk. Mencoba merileksasikan semua otot-ototnya dan menjernihkan pikirannya. Namun, sebuah bayangan seorang gadis melintas begitu saja di otaknya. Senyuman gadis itu terus saja terbayang di benaknya. "Sakura.." ucap pemuda itu dan membuka kedua matanya.

Sedetik kemudian dia bergegas menyelesaikan ritual mandinya dan segera keluar kamar mandi. Membuka lemari pakaiannya dengan sedikit gusar. Dan mengambil secara acak bajunya. Atasan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna biru dan bawahan celana jeans biru. Pemuda itu menyisir asal rambut ravennya dan memakai parfum secukupnya. Setelah itu langkahnya mendekati meja di samping tempat tidurnya, menyambar kunci mobil dan sebuah telepon genggam. Menekan sebuah nomer telepon yang sudah dia hafal di luar kepala sambil meninggalkan kamarnya. Telepon genggamnya di tempelkan ketelinga sebelah kirinya. Terdengar bunyi 'tuut' lama sebelum ada suara lembut seorang gadis di sebrang telepon Sasuke.

"Kau tahu di mana Sakura sekarang berada?" tanya Sasuke langsung tanpa mengucapkan kata sapaan terlebih dahulu pada orang yang di teleponnya. Bisa terdengar suara orang itu mendengs sebal namun di jawabnya juga pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Datangalah ketempat pemotretanku sekarang, Sasuke. Sakura juga akan kemari untuk pemotretan."

"Terima kasih, Ino," ucap Sasuke sedikit tak biasa mengucapkan kata 'terima kasih'.

Sasuke tak tahu kalau di sana Ino tersenyum senang mendengar kata terima kasih meluncur keluar dai seorang Uchiha Sasuke. "Sama-sama," jawab Ino dan menutup sambungan teleponnya.

"Apa Sakura marah padaku karena aku memaksanya cerita?" batin Sasuke dan dengan tergesa-gesa turun menuruni tangga. Berjalan cepat menuju dapur dan alangkah terkejutnya ia mendapati ada seseorang yang tengah memakai celemek dan memasak di dapurnya. Terlebih orang itu Sasuke kenal baik.

"Kakak.." ucap Sasuke pelan.

Namun, orang yang sedang memunggungi Sasuke mendengarnya dan lantas membalikkan badannya mengahadap Sasuke dengan sebuah senyuman mengembang di bibirnya. "Sasuke… kau sudah bangun? Ayo kita sarapan… aku sudah memanggang beberapa lembar roti untuk kita," ucapnya dan melepaskan celemeknya, menggantunganya di dekat kulkas dan berjalan santai menuju meja makan. Sedangkan Sasuke mengikutinya sampai dia juga duduk di sebrang kakaknya.

"Kapan.." ucap Sasuke dan mengambil selembar roti panggang yang kemudian di olesinya dengan selai tomat.

"Tengah malam… dan aku tak tega membangunkanmu."

"Alasannya?" tanya Sasuke lagi seperti menginterograsi seorang pelaku tabrak lari.

"Hampir mambunuh seseorang," jawab Itachi enteng dan juga mengambil selembar roti dan mengolesinya dengan selai strawberry.

"Uhukk… uhuk… kau sudah gila, Itachi," ucap Sasuke dan tersedak roti yang di makannya. Segera saja dia mengambil jus tomat yang sudah di sediakan Itachi di atas meja. Meminumnya sampai tandas. Dan setelahnya mendeathglare kakaknya yang sama sekali tak mempan.

"Aku berkata kan 'hampir' bukan 'sudah'. Adikku tersayang ini bagaimana sich," ucap Itachi dan mengunyah habis rotinya. Setelahnya menegak jus jeruk sampai setengahnya.

Hening sesaat.

"Kau mau kemana siang-siang begini, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi kemudian.

"Menemui seseorang.." jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Kekasihmu?"

"Hn."

"Namanya?"

"Hn. Sakura Haruno."

"Cantik tidak?"

"Hn. Sangat cantik. Dia seorang model."

"Baik tidak?"

"Hn. Sangat baik sekali."

"Bagaimana rupanya?"

"Bermata emerald dan bermabut merah muda panjang, kulit halus dan juga putih bersih."

"Hal yang disukainya?"

"Hn. Melihat bintang dengan teleskop."

Itachi menyeringai mesum. "Dadanya besar tidak?"

"Hn. Besar."

"Boleh untukku?

"Hn. Boleh… unutuk mu saja," jawab Sasuke sekenanya. Sedetik kemudian…

Pletak..! buggh..!

"Aww… sakiiittt… adikku kejam sekali," ringis Itachi dan berusaha bangun dari jatuhnya dirinya dari atas kursi.

"Rasakan itu… dasar kakak bodoh. Sampai kapan pun aku tak akan menyerahkan Sakura pada siapapun termasuk kau. Dia itu milikku," ucap Sasuke dengan penekanan pada kata 'milikku'.

"Ya. Baikalah… padahal aku 'kan hanya bercanda saja, Sasuke," ucap Itachi sambil mengelus-ngleus jidatnya yang baru saja di timpuk dengan botol kecil yang berisi selai tomat. Benar-benar kejam adik Itachi yang satu ini.

"Hn. Aku pergi."

"Sampaikan salamku untuk Sakura yach," ucap Itachi.

Deathglare super mematikan dari sepasang mata onyx di depannya membuat Itachi menciut takut dan berlari kekamarnya. Suara 'blaam' terdengar ketika Itachi menutup pintu kamarnya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Dasar.." geram Sasuke kesal dan segera berlari keluar rumah menuju mobilnya yang sudah di siapkan oleh supir pribadinya. Suara deru mobil Sasuke menjauh dari kediaman Uchiha. Dan Itachi melihatnya dari balkon kamarnya.

"Menyeramkan sekali tadi.. tapi.. ada yang mengganjal rasanya. Nama kekasih Sasuke sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya. Ah sudahlah… lupakan saja," ucap Itachi dan pergi meninggalkan balkon kamarnya.

"Kita sudah sampai… tapi maaf aku ada urusan lain, Hinata. Jadi aku tak bisa menunggu kalian," ucap Neji menyesal.

Hinata dan Sakura tersenyum menanggapinya. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa pulang sendiri nanti," jawab Hinata.

"Baiklah… semoga sukses… Sakura," ucap Neji dan menyalakan mobilnya kembali ketika Sakura dan Hinata sudah turun dari mobilnya. Segera saja dia tancap gas dan lama-lama kelamaan mobil Neji menghilang dari pandangan Hinata dan Sakura.

Segera saja Hinata dan Sakura memasuki sebuah gedung megah tempat di mana akan ada pemotretan untuk cover majalah terbaru.

Tak menyadari sosok keduanya di awasi dari sebrang jalan gedung itu di balik pohon. Orang itu memakai sebuh jaket tebal berwana hitam padahal siang hari begini. Di kedua tangannya yang tertutupi sarung tangan berwarna hitam terdapat sebuh kamera. Sebuah seringai terlukis di bibirnya. "Kau sangat cantik sekali hari ini… Sakura Haruno," ucap sosok itu dan menjilati bibirnya sendiri. Setelah itu tanpa ragu-ragu sosok itu juga masuk kedalam gedung tempat Sakura dan Hinata masuki tadi.

**Bersambung…**

**Mari balas review dulu..hehehe…**

**Angga Seiko Siyosuke :**

Ahahaa… kasian Saso-kun di curigai… tapi, siapa pelaku sebenarnya pasti akan terkuak lambat-laun…

Nie dah q update… review lagi yach..^^

**Smiley : **

Akhirnya bagaimana kita lihat saja nanti… karena itu review terus yach..*digetok*

**Naru-mania :**

Hahaha… ya banyak bangaet yang suka ama Sakura…semua pertanyaannya pasti akan terjawab berjalan seiringnya fic ini…

Review lagi yach..^^

**Icha Beside Door :**

Gomen ga ngasih tahu…hahahah…

Dan review lagi yach..^^

**So-Chan 'Luph pLend' :**

Nie dah q update… review lagi yach..^^

**Chiu-chi Hatake :**

Nie dah q update… review lagi yach..^^

**Aya-na rifa'I :**

Siapa penguntit sebenarnya akan segera terungkap… bersabarlah..^^

Review lagi yach..^^

**Haruchi Nigiyama :**

Tebakan Haru-chan sedikit meleset…

Bisa menebak siapa pengagum Sakura sekarang?

Ok review lagi yach..^^

**Selenavella :**

Penasaran yach… karna itu ikuti terus jalan ceritanya jangan sampai kelewat…*plaakk..!*

Review lagi yach..^^

**Cendy Hoseki :**

Hm… menurut Cendy Naru yach, secret admire Sakura… mengenai kepastiannya silahkan baca terus fic q*di gampar*

**Yui-chan :**

Makasih..

Ya, aku juga Sakura Fanatik…hidup Sakura*ngepalin tinju tangan ke atas*

**Nara Aiko – ShikaIno FC :**

Ga pa2 baru smpet review juga…pair terakhirnya silahkan ditunggu yach…^^

Nie dah q update… review lag yach…

**Nara Aiko – ShikaIno FC :**

Yuppz… rate M untuk scene bloody… q sedkit bingung dlm menentukan rate'y…

**Sava Kaladze :**

Nie dah q update…review lagi yach…^^

**Terima kasih atas reviewnya semuanya… aku senang sekali mendapatkan review dari kalian. Review lagi yach… aku harap chap ini tak mengecewakan readers semua…^^ Dan mengenai banyak pair yang di pasangkan dengan Sakura alasannya adalah untuk menyulitkan tebakan readers siapa yang terobsesi banget ma Sakura..khu…khu…khu*devil laugh***

**Dan maaf updatenya lama sekali… **

**Salam manis, Miko-chan^^**

_**REVIEWS**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance/Crime**

**Pairing : SasuSaku, GaaSaku**

**Warning : AU, OOC, GaJe**

**Chapter 5**

**##Obsession##**

Gedung itu nampak besar dari luar namun ketika kau memasuki gedung tersebut akan terlihat lebih besar lagi. Sebuah gedung tempat pemotretan para model ini memiliki tinggi mencapai 20 lantai. Dan dekorasinya pun sangatlah elegan dan 'wow' indah sekali. Dan ketika kau pertama kali masuk yang dapat kau lihat pertama kali adalah sebuah kolam kecil air mancur di dalam gedung, tepat di tengahnya. Lagit-langitnya pun menjulang tinggi ketas. Dan tepat di atas kolam air mancur tersebut terdapat lampu Kristal yang sangat besar menggantung di langit-langit. Menambah kesan cahaya yang di pancarkan oleh kolam tersebut karena cahaya lampu tersebut terpantulkan dari dasar kolam.

Lantainya terbuat dari batu marmer sewarna batu berlian ruby dengan corak mawar merah. Disamping kanan air mancur tersebut adalah ruang duduk untuk para tamu ataupun siapa saja yang sedang menunggu pemotretan selesai. Tempat duduknya pun adalah sebuah sofa panjang dengan desaign yang sangat cantik yang juga berwarna merah.

Dan di samping kiri air mancur tersebut ada meja resepsionis dengan penjaga dua orang wanita cantik dengan memakai baju formal. Sebuah jas untuk wanita dengan warna merah marun berlengan panjang namun bawahannya adalah rok pendek lima centi di atas lutut yang juga berwarna merah marun. Juga tepat di bagian kiri dan kanan pintu masuk di taruh d buah pot bunga besar setinggi orang dewasa yang diisi dengan bunga lili putih dan tulip.

Dan satu lagi adalah penjagaan yang ketat di lakukan oleh para security di luar gedung, tiga orang dekat pintu masuk dan tiga lagi ada di dalam, tepat di samping meja resepsionis tersebut.

Kemudian dari arah pintu masuk, masuklah dua orang gadis cantik dengan sebuah senyuman mengembang di bibir masing-masing. Langkah kecil mereka menggema di dalam gedung tersebut yang bisa di bilang cukup sepi. Mereka sempat menyapa beberapa security dan penjaga resepsionis yang mereka kenal dengan bungkukan kepala juga senyuman. Tak perlu susah payah atau dicuragai kedua gadis itu masuk kegedung tersebut karena Sakura adalah seorang model yang sering melakukan pemotretan di sini. Mereka berdua berjalan santai menuju sebuah elevator tepat di hadapan air mancur tersebut.

"Sakura Haruno… sombong sekali kau tak menyapa ku," ucap seorang perempuan berambut merah panjang bergaya asimetris dengan nada tinggi dan sarkastik.

Seketika Sakura yang merasa di panggil juga mengenali suara ini langsung membalikan badannya menghadap pemilik suara. Hinata yang akan menekan tombol naik di samping elevator itu pun gerakannya terhenti, dan kepalanya dengan sukses menengok mengikuti arah pandang Sakura.

Hinata menyerngit heran melihat dua orang gadis berambut merah yang satu berjalan sangat anggun namun yang satunya biasa saja menuju dimana Sakura dan dirinya berada. "Siapa mereka?" batinnya dan memandang wajah Sakura yang tengah berekspresi sulit di tebak olehnya.

"Sudah lupa padaku rupanya," ucap gadis itu dan berdiri di hadapan Sakura. Mengangkat dagu Sakura untuk menatapnya.

Dan bisa kami lihat kini ternyata tinggi gadis berambut merah itu lebih tinggi dari kami berdua. Dan kami harus sedikit menengadah untuk melihat wajahnya.

Postur wajah yang lembut namun tegas membingkai wajah gadis berambut merah itu. Kulitnya yang seputih pualam sangat kontras dengan warna rambutnya yang berwarna merah menyala, juga kedua matanya yang berwarna seperti batu ruby. Di bibirnya yang mungil terolesi lipstick dengan warna merah. Di tambah bajunya yang bisa di bilang minim bahan itu. Atasan sebuah tanktop hitam sebatas dada sehingga mengekspos lehernya yang putih itu namun sedikit terhalangi karena memakai rompi berwarna merah marun. Juga bawahan sebuah rok mini rempel berwarna merah juga sepuluh senti di atas lutut, dan kaki jenjangnya terbungkus dengan sepatu boot hitam sebatas lutut.

"Kakak… Karin.." ucap Sakura tergagap.

Gadis berambut merah itu tersenyum manis pada Sakura. Dirinya menengokan kepala kesamping, tepat di mana seorang lagi gadis berambut merah sedang berdiri dengan membawa sebuah tas besar entah apa isinya. "Tayuya… kau duluan saja pergi," ucap gadis yang di panggil kakak Karin oleh Sakura tadi. Dan perintah itu langsung di laksanakan oleh gadis yang di panggil Tayuya tadi. Dia menekan tombol lift untuk naik kelantai atas setelahnya masuk sesudah pintu lift tersebut terbuka sepenuhnya. Dan dirinya sempat melempar senyum pada Hinata juga Sakura sebelum pintu lift tertutup.

"Terkejut?" tanya gadis berambut merah itu dan memutar tubuh langsingnya di hadapan Sakura. Selanjutnya dirinya terkekeh kecil dan langsung memeluk Sakura dengan erat. Sedangkan Sakura masih diam mematung dan sedetik kemudian sesudah tersadar dirinya langsung memeluk balas gadis berambut merah itu sama eratnya.

"Kau sudah terlihat dewasa, Sakura," ucap gadis itu lagi dan kini melepaskan pelukannya.

"Bagaimana bisa… kakak ada di sini. Bukankah seharusnya kakak ada di London?" tanya Sakura tanpa bisa menyembunyikan perasaan senang di wajahnya.

Karin tersenyum geli mendengarnya dan sedetik kemudian mencubit kedua pipi Sakura gemas. "Jadi aku tak boleh pulang ke tempat kelahiranku begitu?" tanyanya bergurau.

Sakura hanya mengaduh kesakitan karena kedua pipinya di cubit sangat keras oleh Karin dan mencoba melepaskannya. Dan setelah lepas Sakura langsung membalasnya dengan mencubit Karin di bagian pingganganya. "Aww.. kau jahat sekali," ucap Karin dan memegang pingganganya bekas cubitan Sakura. meringis dan mengelus-ngelus pelan pinggannya. Hal yang serupa pun dilakukan oleh Sakura, dia mengelus-ngelus kedua pipinya pelan.

Namun sedetik kemudian sebuah suara tawa terdengar dari bibir keduanya dan kembali berpelukan. "Aku rindu sekali padamu, Sakura," ucap Karin setelah melepaskan pelukannya kembali. Di awal memang sepertinya dia berbicara kasar pada Sakura, tapi hal itu ternyata terbukti salah karena setelahnya dia bebicara akrab pada Sakura. Jelas sekali jika ucapan sarkastik tadi hanyalah gurauan belaka.

"Demikian juga aku, 'Kak," ucap Sakura dan mengayun-ayunkan kedua tangan Karin kekanan dan kekiri seperti anak kecil.

"Hiihi… seperti biasa," ucap Karin setelah sebelumnya terkikik ketika Sakura mengayun-ayunkan kedua tangannya yang di genggam oleh Sakura.

"Bagimana keadaan kakak?" tanya Sakura.

"Baik… seperti yang kau lihat di depanmu. Aku sehat jasmani juga rohani..hahaha," ucap Karin di sertai tawanya di akhir ucapannya. "Kau sendiri?"

"Cukup baik.." jawab Sakura dan melepaskan kedua tangan Karin di sertai cengiran.

"Lalu dia ini siapa?" tanya Karin dan menunjuk sosok Hinata di samping Sakura dengan jari telunjuknya yang semua jari-jarinya di kutex merah.

Hinata merasa terkejut tiba-tiba di tanya seperti itu. Dengan segera dia membungkukan badannya sedikit dan langsung memperkenalkan diri. "Na… namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Sa… salam kenal… 'Kak," ucapnya lancar dan tersenyum ramah.

"Salam kenal, Hinata… kau temannya Sakura?"

"Bu… bukan sebagai teman lagi. Aku sudah menganggap Sakura adalah saudaraku sendiri," jawab Hinata mantap.

Karin tersenyum tipis mendengarnya dan kembali berpaling memandang Sakura. "Kau sudah mempuyai orang-orang yang berharga untukmu, benarkan Sakura?" ucapnya dan mengacak-ngacak rambut Sakura gemas.

Hinata yang melihatnya tersenyum, juga Sakura walaupun dia sedikit merenggut sebal atas tindakan Karin. Namun di dalam hati Sakura, sesungguhnya dia sangat senang di perlakukan seperti ini oleh orang yang dia sayangi. "Benar. Akhirnya aku sudah menemukan orang-orang yang sangat berharga untukku," batin Sakura.

"Akan ada pemotretan, eh?" tanya Karin dan menekan tombol naik di samping elevator.

Ting..

Pintu elevator terbuka dan Karin memasukinya dan Sakura yang mengerti maksud Karin untuk pergi bersama sambil berbincang-bincang ikut memasuki lift juga Hinata. Jari telunjuk Karin menekan angka 20 setelah pintu lift tertutup dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sedangkan tubuhnya dia sandarkan di dinding lift itu. Mata ruby nya tak lepas dari Sakura.

"Kau sedang sakit bukan, Sakura? kenapa kau…"

"Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan… kakak mengerti maksudku bukan?" Sakura bertanya balik dan memandang Karin dengan mata sudah mulai berkaca-kaca.

'Aku mengerti sekali maksudmu, Sakura. Tapi percuma saja," batin Karin.

"Ya, aku mengerti. Berusahalah… aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya," ucap Karin dan dengan itu bertepatan dengan pintu lift terbuka dan semuanya keluar.

Karin mendahului mereka keluar dari elevator dan berjalan ke arah kanan. Sedangkan Sakura dan Hinata berjalan berlainan arah. Mereka berdua berjalan ke arah kiri. Dan Hinata memapah Sakura karena Sakura tiba-tiba saja kakinya terasa sakit dan takut jatuh.

"Sakura.." Karin memanggil Sakura tanpa membalikkan badannya menghadap Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura dia menghentikan langkahnya beserta Hinata yang membantunya berjalan pun ikut berhenti dan memandang punggung Karin, keduanya.

"Berhatilah-hatilah!" ucap Karin dan kemudian kembali berjalan sambil melambaikan sebelah tangannya.

"Aku mengerti," batin Sakura dan kembali membalikan badannya untuk kembali berjalan kedepan.

"Ayo Hinata… kita sudah sangat terlambat," ucap Sakura.

"U-uhm.." balas Hinata namun kedua mata lavendernya sesekali menengok punggung Karin yang sudah sangat jauh dari pandangannya dan menghilang di belokan unjung sana.

"Aku merasakan aura jahat mulai mengelilingimu, Sakura. Dan aku berani bertaruh demi kekuatan yang aku miliki jika kau saat ini sedang dalam bahaya. Apakah kau tak merasakannya jika kau tadi sedang di awasi oleh seseorang?" batin Karin dan berwajah sangat cemas.

"Aku hanya bisa berharap ada seseorang yang mempunyai kekuatan yang cukup untuk melindungimu," ucap Karin menghela nafas panjang. Setelahnya dia memasuki sebuah ruangan yang di mana dia akan menadatangani kontrak di sebuah perusahan majalah yang menggunakan wajahnya untuk menjadi cover majalah tersebut.

"Sakura… dia itu siapamu. Aku dengar kau tadi memanggilnnya dengan sebutan 'kakak'," ucap Hinata setelah sekian lama sepi. Suara sepatu hak tinggi mereka menggema di lorong menuju tempat di adakan pemotretan nantinya. Di setiap dinding yang mereka lewati di beri cat putih gading dengan hiasan berbagai lukisan yang tertempel di dinding tersebut. Juga di setiap mereka melangakah di samping kiri juga kanan terdapat pot-pot bunga setinggi pinggang orang dewasa. Benar-benar pandai memafaatkan ruang.

"Kak Karin adalah kakak angkatku sewaktu aku masih berada di panti. Kami sudah seperti kakak dan adik yang sebenarnya. Dan penyebab aku turun kedunia modeling ini itu semua karenanya. Dan dia jugalah yang mengajariku cara bagaimana menjadi seorang model," jawab Sakura setelahnya tersenyum mengingat-ingat kenangan manisnya saat di panti bersama teman-temannya yang lain.

"Begitu.." balas Hinata dan ikut tersenyum simpul. Dan setelahnya dia tersenyum miris mengingat pemikirannya dahulu sebelum berteman dengan Sakura bahwa manusia di dunia ini yang menderita adalah dirinya seorang. Ternyata jika kau mau membuka mata juga hatimu kau akan tahu bahwa kau sebenarnya tak sendiri. Masih banyak orang lain yang samanya menderita denganmu bahkan lebih menderita dari dirimu sekalipun.

"Kak Neji benar… aku tak sendiri," batin Hinata dan memandang wajah Sakura penuh kekaguman.

**##Obsession##**

Seorang pemuda berambut emo barulah sampai di depan gedung berlantai 20 itu. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat yang sesuai dia keluar dengan gagahnya dari Mobil Honda Jess Hitam-nya. Dia merapikan bajunya yang sedikit kusut dan setelah merasa sudah rapi langsung saja dia mulai memasuki gedung itu. Dia memakai kacamata berwarna biru dan menyembunyikan kedua mata onyxnya yang tajam. Tatapan yang bisa melelehkan seorang gadis siapa saja yang melihatnya.

Langsung saja dia melangkah menuju meja resepsionis. Dan bisa dilihat dari jauh, dari arah pandang Sasuke jika kedua gadis manis penjaga resepsionis tersebut menahan nafas mereka melihat ketampanan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Dan juga memandang Sasuke tanpa berkedip sedetikpun bahkan setelah Sasuke berada tepat di depan meja resepsionis.

"Permisi nona-nona yang manis," sapa Sasuke ramah dan mengumbar senyum. Hm… sepertinya Uchiha satu ini memang suka tebar pesona rupanya. Lihat saja akibatnya kedua gadis itu berwajah sangat merah karena mendengar dirinya dikatai 'manis' oleh pemuda sangat tampan seperti Sasuke. Seorang keturunan Uchiha yang sangat kaya raya.

"Aku ingin bertanya.."

"Silahkan Tuan Muda Sasuke.." jawab salah satu gadis penjaga resepsionis tersebut tersebut tanpa berkedip memandang Sasuke di hadapannya. Sedangkan gadis yang satunya sepertinya sudah tak dapat berbicara apa-apa lagi selain diam membisu dengan wajah bak kepiting rebus dan juga menatap Sasuke tanpa berkedip. Ckckckck.

Sasuke kembali memamerkan senyum manisnya dan kali ini dia membuka kacamatanya yang tadi bertengger manis di hidung mancungnya. Dan setelah kacamata itu di buka sekarang memperlihatkan kedua mata onyxnya yang tajam. "Apakah kekasihku, Sakura Haruno sudah datang?" tanyanya to the point.

"Su… sudah. Baru saja dia datang bersama temannya dan menaiki lift menuju lantai 20."

"Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama…" jawab Resepsionis tersebut dengan wajah yang sudah sangat-sangat memerah.

"H-hei… ini bukan mimpi 'kan? Uchiha… muda itu bertanya padaku. Kyaaaa…" ucap resepsionis tersebut dengan teriakan senang di akhir ucapannya.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya dan langsung menuju lift untuk menuju lantai paling atas gedung ini. Jari telunjuknya menekan tombol naik di samping elevator tersebut.

Ting..

Pintu elevator pun terbuka dan Sasuke langsung saja masuk karena tidak ada orang sama sekali. Namun ketika pintu lift akan menutup sepenuhnya ada sebuah tangan terbungkus sarung tangan hitam menghalangi pintu elevator tersebut dan menyebabkannya terbuka lebar kembali. Dan sosok pemilik tangan tersebut segera memasuki lift dan berdiri tepat di samping Sasuke. Dan bau farfum seperti bunga mawar yang baru saja di petik dari kebun tercium oleh indera penciuman Sasuke. Dan Sasuke berani bertaruh jika bau itu berasal dari sosok di sampingnya.

Ting..

Pintu lift kembali menutup sepenuhnya sekarang tanpa ada yang mencegahnya kembali seperti tadi. Dan ketika sebelah tangan Sasuke terjulur untuk menekan tombol angka 20 ada sebelah tangan lain yang mendahuluinya. Sebuah tangan yang berasal dari sosok tinggi di samping Sasuke. Mendengus sebal akhirnya Sasuke menarik kembali tangannya, toh tujuan mereka berdua sama-sama akan ke lantai 20. Sasuke nampaknya sedikit memperhatikan penampilan orang di sampingnya dengan ekor matanya.

'Orang yang aneh,' batin Sasuke dan mengerutkan keningnya.

Orang itu memakai jaket tebal seperti itu di dalam gedung, apakah tidak keterlaluan? Memang di sini di pasangi banyak AC namun itu terlalu tidak wajar. Jika kau berada di kutub utara dan memakai jaket atau baju berlapis-lapis itu sangatah wajar bukan? Karena kalau kau memakai baju yang tipis kau bisa mati kedinginan.

Sasuke kembali memperhatikan sosok yang berada di sampingnya dan baru dia sadari jika tinggi tubuhnya kalah dari sosok itu. Sasuke mendengus sebal dan memalingkan mukanya kekanan. Tak tahu jika sosok di sampingnya menyeringai menyeramkan di balik tudung jaketnya yang menutupi hampir semua wajahnya itu.

Sasuke mulai merasakan aura yang tak nyaman di dalam lift itu. Bulu kuduknya meremang dan membuatnya selalu menengok ke samping, kesosok orang aneh yang Sasuke pikirkan.

"Kau photographer?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengedikan kepalanya ke kamera yang menggantung di leher sosok itu. Entah kenapa Sasuke memulai pembicaraan padahal biasanya dia anti-sosial pada orang yang baru di kenalnya.

"…"

Hening..

Sosok itu tak menjawab sama sekali bahkan untuk menengokkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Sasuke saja tidak.

'Orang yang menyebalkan,' batin Sasuke kembali dan kali ini dia berniat bungkam. Memperhatikan angka yang mulai naik menuju angka 20. Sasuke berdo'a agar secepatnya keluar dari lift itu karena tak tahan dengan sosok yang aneh dan menyebalkan ini.

Ting..

Akhirnya pintu lift itu terbuka dan langsung saja Sasuke keluar dari lift itu dan berbelok ke arah kiri. Sesekali dia menengok kebelakang dan menemukan sosok aneh itu barjalan berlawanan arah dengannya.

"Bisa-bisanya ada orang yang cuek jika di tanya seperti itu," ucap Sasuke geram. Tapi, bukankah dirinya juga cuek jika di tanya oleh orang yang baru di kenalnya? Ckckck…

Sasuke melangkah dengan tergesa-gesa di lorong gedung itu. Sesekali menengokan kepalanya untuk melihat lukisan-lukisan yang terpajang di setiap dinding kanan dan kiri. Namun, tiba-tiba saja kedua langkah kakinya dia hentikan. Kepalanya dengan ragu menengok kebelakang karena merasa jika dia di ikuti oleh sesuatu atau… seseorang. Sasuke menyerngit heran dan menyentuh tengkuknya sendiri.

'Perasaanku saja atau memang aku sedang diikuti,' batin Sasuke dan mencoba berjalan kembali, namun kali ini lebih cepat. Sol sepatunya berdecit di lantai marmer tersebut karena sedikit belari. Kepalanya terus saja menengok kebelakang tak memperhatikan di depannya ada seorang gadis berambut indigo yang berjalan dengan santainya.

Brukk..

Tabrakan di antara keduanya pun tak dapat di hindari dan menyebabkan keduanya duduk dengan pantat menyiun lantai marmer yang keras duluan.

"Sa… sakit.." rintih gadis tersebut dan memperbaiki bajunya yang sedikit tersingkap karena jatuh tadi juga mengelu-ngelus pantatnya yang terasa ngilu.

Hal yang serupa pun terjadi pada Sasuke. Dirinya mengelus-ngelus pantatnya yang ngilu juga terus-terusan menengok kebelakang.

"Maaf… aku tak sengaja," ucap gadis berambut indigo tersebut dan mencoba bangun. Merapikan kembali baju terusannya yang agak kusut.

"Kau tak salah… aku yang seharusnya minta maaf pada… Hinata?" ucap Sasuke tekejut melihat orang yang di tabraknya tadi adalah temannya sendiri. Kemudian dia berdiri dengan di bantu sedikit oleh Hinata.

Hinata juga nampak terkejut melihat kehadiran kekasih sahabatnya sendiri di dalam gedung ini. Karena tak biasanya Sasuke ikut dalam proses pemotretan yang biasanya Sakura lakukan. "Sa… Sasuke… sedang apa kau di sini?" tanyanya.

"Aku… ingin menemui Sakura untuk minta maaf," ucap Sasuke lemah dan menundukan kepalanya.

Hinata merasa kasihan juga melihat Sasuke seperti ini… dia menderita secara batin bukan secara fisik. Sakura sudah menceritakan padanya jika akhir-akhir ini hubungannya dengan Sasuke sedikit merenggang karena 'sesuatu' yang sampai saat ini belum Sakura mau ceritakan padanya.

Lalu dengan lembut sebelah tangan mungil Hinata menyentuh dagu Sasuke, mengangkatnya agar menatap wajahnya. "Dengar! Aku yakin Sakura akan memaafkanmu dan hubungan kalian akan menjadi seperti dulu lagi. Bersemangatlah! Sasuke yang aku kenal bukanlah Sasuke yang mudah terpuruk seperti ini," ucapnya dan tersenyum lembut. Kedua mata lavendernya menampakan kejujuran mengenai perkataannya barusan tanpa ada kebohongan sama sekali.

Sasuke tanpa bisa di cegah mengangkat sudut-sudut bibirnya membentuk seulas senyuman hangat pada Hinata. Dengan lembut juga menurunkan tangan mungil Hinata dari dagunya dan mengenggamnya. "Terima kasih, Hinata. Kau… begitu peduli pada temanmu sendiri dan sikapmu yang lemah lembut seperti ini aku menyukainya," ucapnya.

Di puji seperti itu juga karena tanganya yang di genggam lembut oleh Sasuke membuat rona merah menghiasi pipinya yang seputih susu itu. "Kau berlebihan memujiku, Sasuke," sanggahnya cepat dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan berjalan melewati Sasuke.

"Tunggu… kau mau kemana, Hinata?" tanya Sasuke dan kembali menggenggam tangan Hinata mencoba mencegahnya pergi dulu.

Hinata menyerngit heran akan sikap Sasuke yang sepertinya… ketakutan. "Pulang.." jawabnya singkat.

"Tidak boleh.." ucap Sasuke tegas dengan sorot mata tajam.

Hianta sedikit bergidik ngaeri melihat sorot mata Sasuke. "Ke… kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Tidak… maksudku bukan 'tidak boleh' tapi 'jangan' dulu pulang. Tolong antarkan aku pada Sakura," ucap Sasuke dan sorot matanya sudah seperti biasanya.

Hinata hanya bergumam 'oh' saja dan kembali berbalik menghadap Sasuke. "Baiklah ayo aku antar," ucapnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas lega karena dirinya berhasil membuat Hinata untuk tak pulang terlebih dahulu. Karena Sasuke masih merasakan ada orang yang mengikutinya dan berniat tak baik kepada dirinya. Dan apabila 'sesuatu' atau 'seseorang' itu mengira jika Hinata adalah temannya maka Hinata lah yang akan berada dalam bahaya bukan? Sasuke tak ingin jika salah satu teman berharganya terluka.

"Ayo..! Kita harus cepat," ucap Sasuke dan langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata pasrah saja di tarik-tarik seperti itu.

Sedangkan 'sesuatu' atau 'seseorang' yang besembuyi di balik dinding tepat di belokan lorong gedung itu mendecak sebal karena malihat 'mangsanya' pergi. "Sial! Jika saja tidak ada gadis itu. Maka hari ini adalah hari terakhir bagimu, Uchiha," ucapnya dan setelahnya dia meninju dinding yang ada di sampingnya sampai retak. Setelahnya dia melangkah pergi kemana Sasuke akan pergi juga.

**##Obesession##**

Ukuran ruangan itu tak kecil juga tak besar. Dindingnya didominasi dengan cat berwarna soft pink, di sudut atas kanan ruangan itu di pasangi dengan AC. Namun, sepertinya ruangan itu sedikit tidak rapih. Meningat jika kita lihat di dalam sana banyak sekali gaun-gaun yang tergantung di dalam lemari kecil di pojok kiri dari arah pintu masuk. Di sampingnya terpajang dua rak sepatu yang tentunya di isi dengan berbagai sepatu bermerk terkenal. Di sampingnya lagi ada sebuah lemari yang isinya terdapat berbagai bentuk tas tangan. Lalu di sebrangnya ada dua buah kaca seabatas pinggang dengan dua kursi duduk yang saling bersebelahan.

Dan kini semuanya sedang di duduki oleh seorang gadis cantik berambut merah muda panjang yang wajahnya sudah seperti di rias, di lihat dari kedua pipinya yang bersemu merah karena perona pipi, bulu matanya yang hitam juga lentik dan bibirnya yang mungil terolesi dengan lipstick merah muda yang nampak basah. Tetapi rambutnya masih tetap lurus panjang. Sedangkan kursi yang satunya lagi di duduki oleh seorang gadis manis berambut kuning panjang dan berbola mata ungu cerah, tak ada riasan di wajah gadis itu tetapi di kedua tangannya mengenggam alat make-up membuktikan jika dia seorang penata rias di situ.

Kedua gadis itu mengangkat alis mereka melihat seseorang yang bolak-balik panic di hadapan mereka dan setelahnya menghela nafas panjang kemudian memegang kepala mereka sendiri dan bergumam tak jelas.

Seorang gadis berambut kuning yang di ikat satu kebelakang berjalan kekiri dan kekanan nampak gelisah atau memang sedang galisah. Kedua mata shapeer-nya memandang Sakura dan seorang gadis berambut kuning juga secara bergantian. Gadis berambut kuning itu menggigit ibu jarinya sendiri tanpa berhenti bolak-balik di hadapan Sakura juga gadis yang satunya lagi. 'Bagaimana ini?' atau 'Aku dalam bahaya atau juga 'Aku pasti mati' terlontar dari bibirnya yang terolesi dengan lipsgloss berwarna purple soft.

"Ino kau bisa berhenti tidak? Aku pusing melihatmu mondar-mondir di hadapan kami," ucap seorang gadis bermabut kuning panjang. Kedua bola matanya yang berwarna ungu terlihat sangat terganggu karena ulah Ino.

Ino mendecih sebal. Bukannya berhenti dirinya malah semakin bergerak kesana kemari dengan gusar. "Bagaimana aku bisa diam di saat keadaan gawat seperti ini, Shion,?" tanyanya dan menatap Shion tajam.

"Aku tidak tahu keadaan 'gawat' apa yang sedang kau alami, Ino. Kau belum menceritakannya," ucap gadis yang di panggil Shion tadi dengan bosan dan mencoba bersabar.

Ino berhenti berjalan mondar mandir dan memandang Shion dan Sakura bergantian. "Benarkah aku belum menceritakannya?" tanyanya balik dengan wajah innocent.

Sakura mengehela nafas pendek dan menjawab pertanyaan Ino dengan sabar. "Kau belum menceritakan apa yang menjadi penyebabmu berjalan mondar mandir setelah kau menerima telefon sepuluh menit yang lalu," jawabnya.

Ino menepuk pelan dahinya. "Maaf.." ucapnya pelan.

"Ada masalah apa memangnya?" tanya Shion dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau ingat kata-kataku yang membutuhkan tiga model untuk cover majalah terbaru yang akan terbit minggu depan?"

"U-uhm… lalu apa masalahnya?" tanya Shion.

"Sekarang yang berada di ruangan ini ada berapa model?" tanya Ino-lagi.

"Dua orang, kau dan Sakura," jawab Shion dan jari telunjuknya bergantian menjuk sosok Ino dan Sakura.

"…"

Hening…

Setidaknya sampai Shion berteriak histeris. "Hwaaaa~ Ino… ja… jangan bilang kalau kurang satu orang lagi," ucapnya.

"Me… memang benar. Kita kekurangan satu orang lagi. Tadinya, temanku akan menjadi model yang ketiga… namun dia mendadak harus kembali ke Amerika sore malam tadi. Dan aku lupa mengatakannya pada agency model. Ba… bagaimana ini?" ucap Ino.

"Aku ada Ide mengenai model yang.."

Tok.. tok.. tok..

Suara ketukan sebanyak tiga kali terdengar dari arah pintu masuk dan tanpa sengaja membuat Sakura menghentikan ucapannya. "Masuk saja.." ucapnya dan berdiri dari duduknya. Kedua mata emeraldnya nampak memperhatikan pintu yang mulai terbuka. Dan dari pintu yang setengah terbuka itu menyembullah sebuah kepala dengan warna rambut indigo.

"Hinata… sedang apa kau di.." ucapan Sakura terhenti ketika Hinata mulai masuk kedalam ruangan itu dan di belakangnya menyusul sosok tegap seorang pemuda berambut emo. Kedua matanya terbelalak tak percaya.

'Sa… Sasuke datang kemari. Mana mungkin,' batin Sakura tak percaya.

"Sa… Sakura aku mengantarkan seseorang," ucap Hinata pelan dengan wajah takut.

Tak dapat di sangka oleh siapapun termasuk Sakura jika Sasuke berjalan cepat kearahnya dan merengkuh tubuh mungilnya kedalam dekapan hangatnya. "Sakura.." suara hembusan nafasnya dapat terdengar jelas oleh indra pendengar Sakura. Dan juga hangatnya hembusan nafas Sasuke menyapu wajah bagian kirinya.

Ino yang mengerti keadaan itu mengisyaratkan agar semuanya keluar dan memberi waktu kepada keduanya di dalam ruangan itu. Dan selang beberapa detik di dalam ruangan itu menyisakan sosok Sasuke dan Sakura.

Hening…

Masih belum ada yang memulai pembicaraan dan Sasuke juga belum melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Sakura. "Sakura.." ulangnya dan kali ini melepaskan pelukan itu dan memegang kedua bahu Sakura erat.

Yang di lakukan Sakura sekarang adalah menundukan kepalanya tak berani menatap wajah Sasuke, tepat kepada kedua mata onyx-nya. Dengan terpaksa Sasuke mengangkat dagu Sakura agar menatapnya dengan mengunakan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya. "Hei… tatap aku..!" ucap Sasuke.

Kedua mata emerald itu nampak berkaca-kaca. "Sasuke… aku.." ucap Sakura tak jelas.

"Aku minta maaf… tak seharusnya aku mendesakmu untuk menceritakan masalah yang sedang kau alami."

Sakura menggeleng pelan dan sedikit mengapus air mata yang terkumpul di sudut matanya dengan punggung tangannya. "Akulah yang seharusnya minta maaf, Sasuke. Maaf telah membuatmu khawatir… aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi," ucapnya dan di sertai senyuman manis sehingga membuat Sasuke blushing seketika.

"Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku jika kau sudah merasa siap, Sakura. Aku tidak akan memakasamu lagi," ucap Sasuke dan juga ikut tersenyum. Kali ini Sakura lah yang blushing karena melihat senyuman dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Ckckck..

Cup…

Sasuke tiba-tiba saja mendaratkan ciuman di dahi Sakura dan setelahnya langsung memeluk Sakura kembali. Sangat erat sampai Sakura merasa sesak karenanya. Namun, bukannya Sakura melepaskan malah membalas pelukannya itu. Menghirup wangi tubuh Sasuke yang selalu menenangkannya dalam keadaan apapun.

"Kau cantik hari ini, Sakura Haruno," ucap Sasuke dan setelahnya mencubit kedua pipi Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura mengaduh kesakitan. Namun setelah Sasuke melepaskan cubitannya keduanya tertawa bersama-sama.

'Teruslah seperi itu, Sakura. Teruslah tersenyum seperti itu.'

"Hei… itu yang namanya Sasuke yach? Kekasih dari seorang model terkenal Sakura Haruno?" tanya Shion dan menatap wajah Ino dan juga Hinata bergantian.

"Ya… dialah kekasih Sakura. Ada apa memangnya?"

"Serasi sekali… yang satu tampan dan satunya cantik," ucap Shion kembali.

"Me… mereka berdua memang serasi," timpal Hinata dengan suara lembutnya.

Hening.

Tidak ada percakapan sama sekali diantara ketiganya. Mereka sibuk dalam pikiran masing-masing. Shion nampak menyenderkan tubuhnya ke dinding dan setelahnya tubuhnya merosot kebawah. Dia duduk dengan menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua lututnya. Sepertinya dia kelelahan.

Seorang gadis bermata lavender juga nampak menyenderkan kepalanya ke dinding dan pandanganya tertuju pada atap gedung itu. Berbeda dengan Ino yang dari tadi bergerak gelisah dan melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya dengan gusar.

"Ino… kau tahu tidak masalah yang sedang di alami oleh Sakura saat ini?" tanya Hinata memulai pembicaraan dan mengalihkan arah pandangnya pada wajah gadis cantik di sampingnya meminta pengakuan.

Shion yang mendengarnya nampak tertarik dengan obrolan itu dan kembali mengangkat kepalanya. Ikut menatap wajah Ino.

"A… aku… itu…"

Ceklek..

Suara pintu ruangan yang berada di hadapannya terbuka sediki demi sedikit. Dan menampakan sepasang wajah yang nampak berbunga-bunga. Sepasang mata emerald dan sepasang mata onyx nampak bercahaya.

"Sasuke… Sakura… apa kalian sudah berbaikan?" tanya Hinata.

"Menurut kalian bagaimana?" tanya Sakura balik.

"Melihat dari raut wajah kalian… sepertinya kalian sudah berbaikan," ucap Hinata.

Sasuke dan Sakura tersenyum pada Hinata juga semuanya. Dan dengan anggukan kepala dari keduanya menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. Setelahnya Hinata langsung memeluk keduanya erat dan mengucapkan 'selamat' atau semacamnya. Berbeda dengan Ino yang nampak sangat kerakutan dan tak ikut memberikan selamat pada Sakura. Dirinya malas sibuk terus menerus melirik jam tangan dan sesekali berteriak frustasi.

"Ino tenanglah… aku ada ide," ucap Sakura. Dan pada saat itu juga Ino berhenti melirik jam tangannya dan memandang wajah Sakura penuh harap.

"Apa Sakura?" tanya Ino dan mengguncang-guncangkan kedua bahu Sakura.

"Kau membutuhkan satu orang namun tak harus seorang model professional juga bukan?" tanya Sakura.

Ino mengangguk. "Lalu… lalu?" tanyanya. Wajahnya nampak pucat juga dirinya berkeringat dingin.

Sakura menyeringai sambil menatap Hinata. Ino yang menyadari maksud Sakura juga ikut menatap Hinata dengan seringai menakutkan. Shion yang tak mengerti hanya memandang wajah Ino, Sakura dan Hinata bergantian.

Dan Hinata… merasa dirinya jadi pusat perhatian dan merasakan aura yang cukup mengerikan dari belakang punggung Sakura juga Ino hanya menelan ludah dengan wajah ketakutan. "A… ada apa kalian menatapku seperti itu?" tanyanya.

Shion yang pada akhirnya mengerti juga ikut menyeringai. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi kelakuan para gadis itu.

"Shion kau sudah mengerti 'kan?" tanya Sakura dan menatap Shion.

"Tentu saja… Hinata, ayo!" ucap Shion dan menarik tangan Hinata agar mengikutinya kembali kedalam ruang ganti dan make-up para model itu. Ino mengikuti sosok Shion di belakangnya dengan senyum mengembang di bibir mungilnya karena senang masalahnya sudah teratasi.

"Sasuke… kau akan pulang atau.." Sakura sengaja menggantung ucapannya.

"Aku akan menunggumu di tempat pemotretan saja," ucap Sasuke dan tersenyum tipis. Mencium punggung tangan Sakura dengan lembut .

Wajah Sakura merona merah karenanya. "U-uhm…"

"Hn."

Sasuke tersenyum kembali sebelum membalikan tubuhnya untuk pergi. Namun, baru saja tiga langkah gerakannya terhenti dan kembali membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Sakura. Seringai mesum tercipta di bibir Uchiha itu. "Aku melupakan sesuatu," ucapnya dan berjalan mendekati Sakura yang tengah berwajah kebingungan.

"Sasuke… kau melupakan sesuatu apa?" tanya Sakura tak mengerti dan berkacak pinggang.

"Aku melupakan ini," ucap Sasuke.

Cup..

Sasuke mencium Sakura tepat di bibir tanpa mendapat persetujuan dari gadis itu. Sakura membelalakan kedua matanya terkejut, kedua tangannya yang tadinya berkacak pinggang jatuh di samping tubunya begitu saja. Kedua tangan Sasuke terdapat di kedua pipi Sakura dan kedua matanya terpejam menikmati lembutnya bibir Sakura yang menempel di bibirnya.

Ciuman yang lumayan singkat namun mampu membuat kedua pipi keduanya sama-sama bersemu kemerahan.

"Rasanya manis seperti biasanya," gumam Sasuke kecil dan tersenyum.

"Kau nakal sekali, Sasuke," ucap Sakura dan mencubit pelan pinggang Sasuke.

"Biar saja… tapi kau menyukainya juga 'kan, Sa-ku-ra," ucap Sasuke dan tepat menyebut nama Sakura di ejanya.

"Kau mau lagi?" tanya Sasuke dengan tampang mesumnya. Ckckck… sejak kapan seorang Uchiha Sasuke menjadi mesum seperti ini.

"E-eh… aa… tidak, aku tidak mau. Cepat pergi sana!" ucap Sakura dan dengan wajah memerah langsung membalikan tubuh Sasuke dan mendorong punggung Sasuke untuk segera pergi.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat wajah kekasihnya yang memerah seperti buah tomat kesukaannya itu. "Ya, ya, aku pergi. Sampai jumpa," ucapnya dan melambaikan tangan kanannya.

Sakura tersenyum sambil memandang punggung Sasuke yang semakin lama semakin menjauh. Setelah sosok Sasuke benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya Sakura segera masuk kembali kedalam ruangan make-up untuk melihat hasil 'seni' Shion pada Hinata dengan sedikit tertatih-tatih.

"Bagaimana dengan dandanan Hinata, Shion?" tanya Sakura dan membuka pintu ruangan itu kemudian melangkah masuk setelah menutup pintunya kembali. Langsung saja kedua matanya terbelalak melihat sosok gadis yang teramat cantik tersenyum manis di hadapannya. Sedangkan Shion dan Ino saling melempar senyum dan mengacungkan jempolnya pertanda 'bagus' hasilnya.

"Apa… kau… benar-benar Hinata temanku?" tanya Sakura dan berjalan mendekat.

Sakura memandang wajah Hinata tanpa berkedip sedikit pun. Sungguh cantik sekali wajah Hinata saat ini. Make-up yang sangat sempurna juga membingkai wajah sempurna gadis berambut indigo panjang itu. Kedua pipinya sedikit di beri perona pipi sehingga bersemu merah, bulu matanya yang lentik dan juga hitam. Pelupuk mata yang di beri sapuan shadow berwarna biru tipis lebih mirip warna bunga lavender. Juga bibir mungil yang di beri lipstick sewarna rambutnya namun terlihat lebih mirip warna abu-abu dan bibir mungilnya itu terlihat basah.

"Kau… begitu sempurna," ucap Ino dan tersenyum pada Hinata.

Hinata menatap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin dengan pandangan tak percaya. 'Apakah gambaran gadis cantik yang berada di hadapannya ini benar-benar dirinya atau bukan'.

"Baiklah… sekarang cepat pakai pakaian kalian. 20 menit lagi akan di mulai. Dan untuk Hinata rileks saja… jangan gugup di depan kamera nanti, OK," ucap Shion dan mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

Semuanya segera mengambil pakaian mereka yang akan mereka kenakan untuk pemotretan nanti. Sakura mengambuil sebuah kimono panjang polos berwarna merah muda dengan obi berwarna merah. Ino mengambil sebuah kimono panjang polos berwarna ungu dengan obi berwarna ungu tua. Sedangkan Shion mengambil sebuah kimono panjang polos berwarna biru dengan obi berwana senada dan menyerahkannya pada Hinata. Semuanya saling membantu sama lain ketika memakai obi karena memang tak bisa di pasangkan sendiri, juga ikatannya harus kuat. Dan setelah sepuluh menit bergelut dengan soal pakaian dan memang sekarang sudah selesai. Untuk ketiganya, yang di lakukan Shion sekarang adalah menata rambut mereka juga kembali me-make up Ino dan Sakura karena sedikit luntur.

Tak perlu waktu lama menata rambut ketiganya karena memang sengaja Shion membuat rambut tatanan rambut Sakura dan Hinata tergerai indah. Beda dengan Ino yang rambut kuningnya masih di ikat tinggi kebelakang namun tetap saja cantik.

"Ok, semuanya siap… ayo pergi!" ucap Shion dan membukakan pintu khusus pegawai atau model untuk langsung menuju tempat di adakan pemotretan di dalam ruangan itu.

"Apakah photographer sementara itu sudah datang?" tanya seorang lelaki berambut abu-abu dan menatap sosok perempuan yang sepertinya seorang staf di situ.

"Sudah… itu dia di sana," jawab perempuan itu dan menunjuk sosok jangkung yang baru saja datang dan masuk ruangan itu.

Lelaki berambut abu-abu tadi segera mendekatkan diri pada sosok yang dari tadi di carinya. Menepuk pelan bahunya dan tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih kau sudah datang untuk menggantikan salah satu photographer kami," ucapnya.

Sosok jangkung itu tersenyum tipis. "Sama-sama, Hidan. Aku senang hobiku ini bisa berguna untuk membantu orang lain," ucapnya.

Hidan- nama lelaki berambut abu-abu itu menyeringai tipis mendengarnya. "Kau memang bisa dia andalkan, Sasori," ucapnya.

Hidan membawa Sasori lebih jauh kedalam dan memperkenalkanya pada staf-staf di sana. "Semuanya… perkenalkan… namanya adalah Akasuna Sasori. Dia akan menggantikan Deidara sebagai photographer sementara di sini," ucapnya dan tersenyum.

Sasori membungkukan sedikit badannya sebagai tanda perkenalan. "Mohon kerja samanya," ucapnya.

"Mohon kerja samanya juga," ucap semua orang yang berada di sana dan menghentikan kegiatan mereka sementara. Kira-kira di sana ada dua puluh orang lebih staf, ada yang bertugas sebagai penata cahaya, ruangan, background pada saat akan di photo nanti juga ada yang mengurusi kabel-kabel di sana yang jumlahnya tak sedikit.

"Baiklah, Sasori… akan kuperkenalkan pada ketiga model kita," ucap Hidan dan berjalan dahulu. Sasori berjalan di belakangnya sambil melirik-lirik studio pemotretan yang luas itu. Sesekali membalas sapaan dan senyuman yang ditujukan padanya.

"Ah… itu mereka. Ino, Sakura… perkenalkan ini photographer yang akan memotret kalian nanti," ucap Hidan dan menepuk bahu kedua gadis itu dari belakang. Dan setelahnya wajahnya serasa memanas melihat wajah-wajah cantik ketiga modelnya.

"Cantik sekali… aku harus berterima kasih pada Shion rupanya karena mendatangkan ketiga bidadari ini," ucap Hidan.

Ketiganya terkikik geli mendengarnya. "Anda bisa saja..hihihi," ucap Ino dan setelahnya di ikuti kekehan kecil.

"Ah, sampai lupa… perkenalkan Ino, Sakura juga…" Hidan menggantung ucapannya kerena belum berkenalan dengan Hinata.

"Namanya Hyuuga Hinata… dia teman kami berdua," ucap Ino.

"Ah, benar… perkenalkan ini adalah photographer kalian nanti," ucap Hidan dan memberikan ruang bagi Sasori untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku adalah Akasuna Sasori, salam kenal," ucapnya dan tersenyum sangat manis.

Sakura yang melihat sosok laki-laki tampan di hadapannya merasa kenal dengannya. Dan sedetik kemudian dia teringat sesuatu dan membelalakan kedua matanya. "Kau.." ucapnya.

"Kita bertemu lagi, nona manis," ucap Sasori dan langsung meraih tangan kanan Sakura lalu mencium punggung tangannya lembut. Hinata, Ino dan Hidan membelalakan kedua mata mereka tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat saat ini. Sedangkan Sakura sekarang wajahnya sangat merah.

Dan sepasang mata onyx melihatnya dari jauh dengan tatapan tak suka dan juga cemburu. "Cih… menyebalkan," desisnya.

Juga di dekat pintu masuk sosok berkerudung hitam dan di lehernya tergantung sebuah kamera juga ikut mendecih sebal. Namun sedetik kemudian bibirnya menyeringai menyeramkan. "Mangsa bertambah… tinggal tunggu tanggal mainnya," ucapnya dan tertawa pelan namun menyeramkan.

**Bersambung…**

Mari balas review.. dimulai dari..

**_So-Chand 'Luph pLend' :**

Makasih… review lg yach..!^^

_Mamehatsuki :

Thanx You…

Maaf bangt update'y lama ini semua krena kesibukan author sendri sebagai siswi kelas 3 SMA…hehehe

Nie dah q update.. review lag yach..!^^

**_SasuChiha LowVeRezz :**

Makasih… tunggu saja nanti 'orang misterius' akan terlihat siapa sebenarnya..heheh

Nie dah q update… review lg yach..^^

**_Fyo sakurasuke chan :**

Hai dan salam kenal juga, Fyo-chan^^

Tak apa baru review sekarang juga…

Wkwkwkw… siapa 'penguntit' itu akan terbngkar juga koq lama-lama.. sabar z yach..^^

Terima kasih dah di bilang keren fic-nya… dan nie dah q update… revew lag ych!^^

**_Angga Uchiha Haruno :**

Wkwkwkw… Angga-kun lucu banget dah…

Review lg yach..^^

**_Nara Aiko – ShikaIno FC :**

Hallloooo, Ai-chan…

Ya, banyak bangt yang suka sama Sakura…

Yang ngintai Sakura itu bisa teman satu panti asuhannya bisa juga bukan..wkwkwk

Ok, review lag yach!^^

**_Naru-mania :**

Bisa jadi tebakan Naru-chan benar, tapi bisa jadi juga salah…*nah loch*

Ya, saingan Sasuke banyak banget. Sengaja aku buat seprti untuk membuatnya cemburu berat..

Ok, review lag yach..!^^

**_Baka shoujo :**

Sabar… SasuSaku pasti ada karena author yang satu ini SasuSaku Lovers Sejati..wkwkk…

Ok, review lag yach..!^^

**_Sava Kaladze :**

Ya, Naru koq ga bisa mengendalikan diri sich*Naruto : Deathglare*

Ngg, aku usahakan yach..hehehe.. review lagi yach..!^^

**_Tamaru Ariki :**

Hei… Tama-kun, akhirnya review juga nich*Peluk2*

Terima kasih… review lag yach!^^

**_4ntk4-ch4n :**

Terima kasih…

Salam kenal juga… review lagi yach!^^

**_Haruchi Nigiyama :**

Ya, salah..hehehe..

Betul3x..hehe review lg yach!^^

**_Nara Aiko :**

Konnichiwa, Ai-chan^^

Oh, mau di fav? Silahkan! Tak perlu izin2 dulu koq…hehe

Review lag yach..!^^

**_Vipris :**

Hehehe makasih…

Nie dah q update… review lag yach1^^

**_Cyfz Harunoo :**

Benarkah? Hohoho.. berarti Misterynya dapat dong yach?

Ok, review lag yach..!^^

**_Aya-na rifa'i :**

Terima kasih… review lag yach!^^

**_CheZaHana-chan :**

Nie Kirei yach? Ganti pen name'ya?

Ok, review lag yach..!^^

**Kyaaaa! Aku seneng buanget bisa dapat review yang lumayan banyak dari kalian^^**

**Tak menyangka fic ini bakal sukses dan mengalahkan fic-ku yang lainya dalam hal hasil review…**

**Terima kasih semuanya^^**

**Dan juga aku minta maaf sebesar-besarnya kerena update'y yang terlampau lama sekali. Itu karena skrang Saya sudah naik tingkat menjadi sisiwi kelas 3 SMA yang di mana mental dan kesehatan Saya di uji dlam hal menerima banyk tugas dari para guru. Jd, harap maklum yach… Saya harus pintar membagi waktu untuk mengetik dan belajar, jga hal lainnya. **

**Dan mengnai 'penguntit ' itu sudah Saya kasih petunjuk yang lain jika reader memang benar-benar berkonsentrasi saat membacanya.**

**Thank's a lot before…**

**With Sweet Smile, Miko-chan^^**

**REVIEWS**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance/Crime/Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing : SasuSaku, GaaSaku**

**Warning : AU, OOC**

**Chapter 6**

**##Obsession##**

Sahabat dari sang surya telah kembali keperaduannya dengan sosoknya yang sangat indah terbenam di ufuk barat. Bergiliran dengan sosok sahabatnya yang tak kalah indah. Cahayanya yang bersinar di malam hari; penerang bagi para makhluk bumi. Tak ada segumpal awan pun yang berani mengahalangi kenampakanmu bagi makhluk bumi. Hanya para bintang-bintang yang mampu mendampingi keindahanmu. Cahaya yang dikeluarkan oleh salah satu benda angkasa itu membuat sosokmu tambah bersinar. Betapa bersinar dengan terangnya dirimu malam ini.

Berbeda dengan angin yang sejak tadi berhembus seakan memusuhimu. Semilir angin yang sangat dingin; menembus sampai kedalam pori-pori para makhluk bumi. Aliran air di sungai yang memantulkan wujud sang bulan nampak berkilau karena cahaya yang dikeluarkannya. Angin kembali berhembus dan sekaligus mengantarkan bau menyengat, bau amis dan anyir yang berasal dari atas permukaan air sungai itu. Berkat cahaya bulan yang menerpa permukaan air sungai itu membuat jelas warna apa yang bercampur dengan air sungai itu. Merah pekat. Ya. Cairan kental yang keluar dan berasal dari dalam sebuah kantung plastic hitam besar yang salah satu bagian pengikatnya terlepas. Dari sana tersembul helaian rambut berwarna coklat.

Air sungai yang tercantum dengan cairan merah pekat itu menyebabkan seperti sungai darah saja. Bulan yang terpantul di permukaan air sungai itu yang seharusnya nampak bersinar kekuning-kuningan kini malah berwarna merah.

Terlihat dari kejauhan seseorang tengah berjalan dengan terseok-seok, seperti dipaksakannya kedua kakinya untuk melangkah. Dapat terlihat dari mulut dan hidungnya keluar sebuah asap ketika dia menghembuskan nafasnya. "Dingin sekali… padahal belum tengah malam." Melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. "Masih jam 07.30… uh, udara cepat sekali berubah di akhir tahun ini."

Suara kedua sepatu milik orang itu mengiringi langkahnya mendekati jembatan satu-satunya penyebrangan untuk menuju halte. Orang itu bersenandung kecil sambil merapatkan rompi seragam sekolahnya untuk menghangatkan diri. Dari suaranya yang merdu dan langkah kakinya yang pendek menandakan jika yang sedang berjalan itu adalah seorang gadis, dilihat dari seragam merah marunnya dan di dada bagian kirinya terdapat symbol di mana dia bersekolah. SMA Sakura Gaoka, tertera dengan huruf kecil dibawah lambang bunga sakura tersebut.

Rambutnya yang hitam panjang sedikit tergerak karena hembusan angin. "Seharusnya aku tidak pergi main dulu dan ketiduran dirumah temanku… jadinya aku terlambat pulang seperti ini," gerutu gadis itu dan sedikit mempercepat langkahnya. Gadis itu ketika sudah sampai dipertengahan jembatan itu berhenti secara mendadak. Kedua tangannya dengan refleks menyentuh tengkuknya sendiri. "Kenapa malam ini di jembatan ini terasa menakutkan yach?" batinnya.

Ketika hendak kembali melangkahkan kedua kakinya kembali, kedua mata onyxnya dengan perlahan melihat kearah bawah jembatan itu, tepat ke sungai. Nampak tertarik sekaligus penasaran karena indera penciumannya mencium bau yang sangat tak mengenakan. Kedua alisnya terangkat. "Bau menyengat apa ini? Darah?" batin gadis itu menyerngit heran ketika melihat warna dari aliran sungai itu.

Setelahnya kedua mata onyxnya membulat sempurna, wajahnya pucat pasi dan kedua tangannya menutup mulutnya sendiri. "Ma… mayat… Kyaaaaaaa~!" teriak gadis itu pada akhirnya. Dan membuat penghuni rumah di dekat jembatan itu keluar karena mendengar teriakannya. Sama seperti ekspresi gadis itu… orang yang keluar itu pun nampak terkejut dan segera mengeluarkan sebuah telepon genggam, menghubungi pihak polisi.

**##Obsession##**

Seorang pemuda yang memiliki wajah baby-face itu sedang mengutak-atik kamera kesayangannya. Membersihkan lensa kameranya beberapa kali dengan sangat hati-hati. Di bibir tipisnya tak henti-hentinya tercipta sebuah senyuman yang teramat manis. Membuat beberapa pekerja perempuan di ruangan pemotretan itu merona melihatnya. Kedua mata coklat namun lebih cenderung kemerah-merahan tak lepas dari kameranya. Tetapi, lain beda dengan apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Tak kusangka gadis itu seorang model," gumam Sasori dan menyelesaikan pekerjaan terakhirnya, mempersiapkan kameranya agar memperoleh hasil jepretan yang bagus. Setelahnya, kedua matanya memandang ketiga model itu bergantian dan berjalan mendekat. "Kalian siap?" tanyanya setelah sudah dekat dengan ketiga model cantik itu.

Ketiga model itu mengganggukan kepala mereka secara bebarengan dengan wajah memerah. Terpesona dengan senyuman photographer muda itu.

Sasori melihat dekorasi di belakang ketiga model itu. Sebuah kastil zaman kuno yang terlihat dari kejauhan juga sebuah pohon sakura yang sedang bersemi dengan indahnya. Beberapa kelopak bunga sakura tersebut nampak seperti bertebrangan tertiup angin. Setelahnya Sasori berjalan sedikit menjauh dari ketiga model tersebut untuk mengecek percahayaan. Serasa sudah pas Sasori memberi aba-aba kepada ketiga model tersebut.

Dengan anggunnya ketiga model tesebut berjalan dan berhenti tepat di tengah-tengah sorot lampu dan kamera nantinya. Beberapa para kru di sana mulai melihat adegan pemotretan tersebut. Sedikit banyak beberapa orang di sana berdecak kagum dengan paras ketiga model tersebut.

"Tolong ambilkan sofa panjang itu dan letakkan di tengah-tengahnya!" perintah Sasori tegas kepada kru laki-laki yang sedang berdiri tak jauh dari dirinya. Dengan perasaan bingung orang tersebut melaksanakan perintah Sasori di bantu dengan satu orang lagi temannya.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sasori setelah kedua orang itu selesai menaruh sofa panjang itu.

Semua orang yang berada di sana menyerngit heran tak terkecuali Hidan. Bahkan ada beberapa orang yang berbisik-bisik apa yang akan di lakukan oleh photographer itu.

"Ino dan Hinata kalian berdua duduk dengan posisi badan agak menyamping. Lalu Sakura berdiri saja di tengah-tengah mereka!" perintah Sasori kepada ketiga model tersebut.

Dengan canggung Ino, Hinata dan Sakura menurutinya.

"Berekspresilah sesuai dengan keinginan hati kalian!" ucap Sasori dan bersiap membidik mereka dengan kameranya.

"I… Ino… aku… gugup sekali. Ba… bagaimana ini?" bisik Hinata pelan pada Ino. Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum geli.

"Rileks saja Hinata. Tak perlu tegang."

"Ino benar…err… bagaimana kalau kau perlihatkan ekspresi wajahmu jika ditembak oleh Kak Naruto!" ucap Sakura jahil pada Hinata.

Blush

Sontak wajah Hinata memerah bak kepiting rebus. Dan kini pikirannya melayang kearah pembicaraan Sakura tadi.

"Semuanya siap!" tegas Sasori.

Sesegera mungkin Ino berpose dengan menaruh punggung tangan kanannya di pinggangnya dan bibirnya yang di lapisi dengan lipstick berwarna ungu menyunggingkan senyuman yang paling manis, namun senyuman itu sedikit nampak sedikit 'nakal'.

Berbeda dengan Sakura yang berpose menaruh tangan kirinya di dadanya dan sedikit menyibakkan kimono atasannya ke samping, menambah tereksposnya dadanya yang putih. Sedangkan ekspresi wajahnya nampak sendu namun di bibirnya yang berwarna merah muda terulas sebuah senyuman rapuh, kedua mata emeraldnya namapak sedikit berkaca-kaca dan nampak indah tertimpa cahaya lampu.

Sedangkan Hinata secara tak dapat di duga berpose sangat menggemaskan. Kedua mata lavendernya nampak sedikit menunduk seperti malu dan berkilauan seperti mutiara karena cahaya lampu. Di bibirnya tersungging senyuman bahagia seperti mendapatkan secercah harapan dan kedua jari telunjuknya saling bertemu di depan dada dan memainkannya, kebiasan dirinya ketika sedang gugup atau malu.

Semua orang yang berada di sana kembali berdecak kagum, tak terkecuali Sasori. Dan dengan sesegera mungkin kameranya dia arahkan kepada ketiga model yang sedang berpose itu, siap membidiknya.

Jeprett…

Jeprett…

Jeprett…

Jadilah di dalam memory penyimpanan photo itu terlihat 3 bidadari cantik dengan pose yang sangat menawan. Dan akan menjadi sampul sebuah majalah terkenal di Konoha tersebut. Salah satu diantaranya yang tak lain adalah Hinata tak akan menyangka kejadian apa yang akan terjadi di dalam hidupnya setelah dirinya muncul di sampul majalah beserta kedua model terkenal, Yamanaka Ino dan… Haruno Sakura.

**##Obsession##**

"Teima kasih untuk hari ini semuanya," ucap Hidan kencang untuk para kru yang membantu persiapan pemotretan tersebut. Dan dibalas dengan kencang juga perkataan Hidan oleh para kru tersebut. Kini kedua mata Hidan menjelajahi seluruh isi studio photo tersebut bermaksud mencari sosok Sasori. Dan terlihat kini Sasori di pojok ruangan di temani dengan kamera kesayangannya di pangkuannya, sedang beres-beres.

Hidan berjalan kearahnya, dan Sasori yang menyadarinya segera mengangkat kepalanya dari kameranya. "Hasil yang sangat bagus… mereka benar-benar seorang model berkualitas," ucap Sasori ketika Hidan sudah sampai di hadapannya.

"Yeah!" timpal Hidan menyetujui ungkapan Sasori. "Akan kukirimkan kerekeningmu sesuai nominal uang yang sudah disepakati."

Sasori memabalasnya hanya dengan anggukan kepala. Dia mengalungkan tali kameranya di lehernya. "Aku ada urusan lain," pergi meninggalkan Hidan begitu saja.

Hidan menghela nafas memaklumi sifat Sasori yang seperti tadi. "Padahal aku ingin menanyakan kenapa dia bisa kenal dengan Sakura," batin Hidan dan melenggang pergi bersiap menemui ketiga model tersebut.

"Apa dia sudah mempunyai kekasih yach?" gumam Sasori dan setelahnya tersenyum tipis. Sekarang dirinya sedang berjalan keluar gedung ini dan hendak menaiki elevator. Ditekannya tombol menuju kebawah dan setelah terbuka langsung saja dia masuk, tak dapat diduga ada orang berjaket dan bertudung ikut memasuki elevator tersebut. Sasori sempat terkejut menyadari kehadiran 'orang aneh' itu yang tiba-tiba saja ikut memasuki elevator bersama dirinya.

Untuk menghilangkan kebosenannya Sasori sedikit bersiul-siul dan sesekali melirik sosok berjaket di sampingnya. Kedua mata coklatnya meliat sebuah kamera yang menggantung dileher orang itu seperti halanya dirinya. Dan Sasori menyimpulkan bahwa dia dan orang yang disampingnya sama-sama memiliki hobi memotret.

"Hobi memotret, eh?" tanya Sasori tanpa melirik orang yang disampingnya.

Tadinya Sasori pikir orang yang disampingnya tak akan menjawab karena terlalu lama terdiam. Namun sebuah suara yang berat dan dingin membuatnya mengalihkan sepenuhnya perhatiannya kepada orang itu.

"Aa… memotret objek yang sangat cantik.."

"Hmm… begitu. Objek hidup atau mati?" tanya Sasori mulai tertarik dengan arah pembicaraan sesama photographer.

"Lebih menyukai objek yang hidup karena 'sangat menyenangkan'.." jawab orang itu dengan suara beratnya dan tersenyum menyeringai diikuti kekehan kecil. Hal itu membuat Sasori merasakan atmosfer yang mulai tak mengenakan, refleks menyentuh tengkuknya sendiri.

Dengan sedikit agak takut Sasori membalas ucapan orang itu. "Yeah… kau benar. Objek yang hidup seperti apa yang selalu kau jadikan koleksimu?"

"Sesuatu yang sangat-sangat cantik… Haruno Sakura.." jawab orang itu dan mengucapkan nama seseorang dengan lemah. Bersamaan dengan ucapan orang itu pintu lift terbuka dan sosok itu langsung saja pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan Sasori yang masih mencerna jawabannya barusan dan ketika hendak menanyakannya lagi orang berjaket itu sudah keluar dari gedung itu.

"Pendengaranku yang salah atau memang tadi dia menyebukan nama Sakura… dan sepertinya aku familiar dengan suaranya itu. Haaaahh… ya, sudahlah. Aku ingin cepat pulang dan beristirahat," ucap Sasori pelan dan ketika hendak meninggalkan lift langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti oleh suatu benda, bentuknya seperti amplop berwarna coklat panjang. Sasori memungutnya dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung memasukkannya kedalam jaketnya dan keluar gedung itu. Didalam pikirannya pasti itu adalah milik orang yang tadi naik lift bersamanya, dan akan menyerahkan kepada polisi nanti. Jika saja Sasori membukanya pasti akan sangat terkejut sekali. Sayang sekali dia bahkan tak melirik sedikitpun isi amplop itu.

**##Obsession##**

Ketiga model itu sekarang sedang berada di ruang ganti khusus model. Hinata, Ino dan Sakura telah selesai mengganti pakaian mereka dengan baju yang tadi mereka pakai sebelum pemotretan. Shion sudah izin pulang karena ada sesuatu kejadian yang menimpa salah satu anggota keluarganya; Hidan sudah sejak 10 menit yang lalu pergi setelah mengatakan dia sudah mengirimkan nominal uang kerekening Ino dan Sakura, sedangkan untuk pembayaran Hinata dibayar langsung karena dia bukanlah seorang model tetap di agency ini; Sasuke juga sudah pulang karena di telefon terus oleh seseorang yang membuat Sakura curiga. Namun, Sakura tepis jauh-jauh prasangka buruknya terhadap Sasuke yang bisa saja selingkuh dibelakangnya.

Dan sekarang kini yang dilakukan oleh ketiga gadis itu adalah membersihkan make-up mereka. Ino mengerling nakal lewat cermin didepannya pada bayangan wajah Sakura dibelakangnya yang terpantul sama-sama lewat cermin. "Jadi… Sakura… maukah kau menceritakannya pada kami?" tanyanya dan menghentikan sejenak aktivitasnya mengoleskan cream pemutih di wajahnya.

Sakura menatap Ino juga lewat cermin didepannya. "Cerita mengenai apa?" Sakura balik bertanya sambil merapikan rambut mera mudanya. Sungguh dia mulai merasakan aura tak mengenakan jika membicarakan apa yang ingin Ino ketahui.

"Photografer muda itu… masa' kau tidak mengerti maksudku, eh?"

'Sudah kuduga hal yang ingin diketahui oleh Ino adalah mengapa aku bisa sudah kenal dengan Sasori,' batin Sakura.

"Kami kenal secara tak sengaja," jawab Sakura sekenanya.

'Aku harap dia tak bertanya yang lainnya,'batin Sakura lagi.

"Dimana kau…"

Tok…tok…

Bersamaan dengan perkataan Ino yang belum selesai pintu ruangan ganti itu diketuk dari luar oleh seseorang. "Masuk!" ucap Ino.

Dan dari arah pintu itu masuklah seorang laki-laki berambut blonde dengan senyuman ramah terpatri di bibirnya. Hinata blushing seketika. Sakura dan Ino cekikikan kecil melihatnya.

"Aku datang menjemput kalian," ucapnya ketika sudah masuk sepenuhnya. Kedua mata shappeer-nya memandang Sakura dengan lembut, membuat seseorang di sana sedikit kecewa.

"Andaikan aku yang berada di posisi Sakura dan mendapatkan senyuman lembut itu," batin seorang gadis bermata lavender. Kedua matanya tak lepas dari wajah pemuda berambut blonde itu. Dan ketika kedua mata lavender itu menatapnya kedua mata shappeer itu juga ikut menatapnya. Membuat wajah Hinata merona dan menundukan kepalanya, malu. Ketahuan curi-curi pandang.

"Hinata…"

"Ya.." Hinata menjawab terlalu cepat membuat Sakura dan Ino kembali cekikikan. Tak dapat di hindari Naruto juga ikut tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

Kali ini Hinata merasa sangat malu, rasanya semua darah ditubuhnya berkumpul di wajahnya. Dan tak berani melihat wajahnya sekarang ini di depan cermin, dirinya sudah dapat mengira semerah dan sekonyol apa kini wajahnya.

"Neji memintaku juga untuk menjemputmu… jadi kita bertiga pulang bersama-sama."

"I-iya…"

"Baiklah… kalian berdua sudah siap 'kan? Ini sudah hampir malam…" ucap Naruto dan mengerling jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Hmm… Ino kami duluan. Hati-hati!" ucap Sakura dan menggandeng tangan Hinata keluar. Sakura di bantu oleh Hinata untuk berjalan, sedangkan Naruto sudah jalan duluan.

"Ya…" jawab Ino dan ketika semuanya sudah keluar dan dirinya sendiri di dalam ruang ganti itu. Dirinya tersenyum penuh arti dan langsung mengeluarkan sebuah telefon genggam di dalam tas kecilnya. Jari-jari kukunya yang diberi kutex warna ungu bergerak lincah memencet sebuah nomor. Ditaruhnya telefon genggam itu di telinga kanannya. Beberapa detik kemudian suara baritone terdengar dari sebrang telefonnya. "Jemput aku sekarang!" ucap Ino to the point pada orang yang ditelefonnya.

"As you wish, princess," jawab orang yang disebrang telefon. Wajah Ino sedikit memerah dan langsung cekikikan. Setelah mengucapkan 'sampai ketemu' dia memutuskan sambungan telefonnya.

"Kau membuatku serasa menjadi seorang putri sungguhan," batin Ino senang. Dan dengan ucapan terakhirnya itu dia selesai memakaikan make-up tipis di wajahnya, langsung saja meninggalkan ruangan itu menuju lantai bawah, lobi. Untuk menunggu seseorang yang di telefonnya barusan.

"Bagaimana pemotretan hari ini, Sakura. Apakah berjalan lancar?" tanya Naruto sambil terus fokus kedepan. Sakura yang duduk di samping kursi tempat Naruto menyetir melirik sekilas wajah Naruto. Sekilas bayangan kejadian di dalam kamar mandi membuat dadanya kembali sesak.

Dengan lemah Sakura menjawab, "ya…semuanya berjalan lancar."

Naruto kecewa mendengar jawaban Sakura dan menggenggam stir kemudi erat. Menyebabkan jari-jari kukunya memutih. "Arah mana? Aku sedikit lupa jalan menuju rumah kediaman Hyuuga," ucap Naruto agak dingin ketika menyebutkan nama 'Hyuuga'.

Sakura maupun Hinata yang duduk di belakang keduanya sempat tersentak dengan nada dingin bicara Naruto yang tertangkap indera pendengarannya. "Da… dari sini, belok kiri saja," jawab Hinata takut dan menundukan sedikit kepalanya.

Tanpa ada keinginan untuk menjawab perkataan Hinata, Naruto langsung belok kekiri sesuai perintah Hinata. Kebisuan melanda orang-orang didalam mobil BMW Hitam itu. Sampai tiba di depan gerbang kediaman Hyuuga semuanya masih diam membisu. Hinata tak mau berlama-lama dalam situasi seperti ini akhirnya langsung turun ketika mobil Naruto benar-benar berhenti.

"Terima kasih… selamat malam, Sakura."

"Selamat malam juga, Hinata. Terima kasih untuk hari ini," jawab Sakura.

Hinata mengangguk atas balasan ucapan perkataan Sakura. Kedua mata lavendernya kini beralih pada sosok laki-laki di samping Sakura. Dengan agak takut Hinata memberanikan diri untuk mengucapkan selamat malam juga. "Na… Naruto… se-selamat ma-malam," ucapnya terbata. Gugup, malu, dan takut bercampur menjadi satu.

"Ya. Malam… Hinata," masih dengan sedikit nada bicara yang dingin Naruto menjawabnya. Hati Hinata mencelos mendengarnya. Alih-alih ingin mendapatkan balasan ucapan selamat malam yang hangat malah harus menelan ucapan dingin orang yang disukainya. Dengan lesu Hinata memutar tubuhnya dan masuk kedalam rumah megahnya.

Bruumm

Suara mobil itu mulai menjauhi kediaman Hyuuga sekaligus mengantarkan Hinata kembali menuju kamarnya dengan langkah gontai. Tak meghiraukan sosok sepupunya yang dilewati begitu saja. Hinata masuk kedalam kamarnya membuat sosok sepupunya menyerngit heran atas tingkah laku Hinata. Tak ambil pusing Neji segera masuk menuju kamarnya, lupa akan tujuannya keluar kamar sebelum mendapati sosok Hinata yang seperti kehilangan setengah jiwanya.

**##Obsession##**

"Kenapa?"

"Tak ada yang harus kukatakan padamu alasannya, Sakura," jawab Naruto.

"Setidaknya tidak sekarang," tambah Naruto didalam hati.

"Kenapa kakak terus saja merahasiakannya dariku? Kenapa…"

"Aku tak merahasiakannya darimu… hanya saja… aku menunggu waktu yang tepat," menggertakan giginya dan menahan emosinya agar tak meledak di sini. "Dan alasan kenapa aku kadang-kadang bersikap dingin dengan keluarga Hyuuga… akan kuberitahu nanti."

"Baiklah… aku mengerti."

"Terima kasih untuk pengertianmu, Sakura," ucap Naruto, tersenyum tipis dan hendak mengulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk menyentuh kepala Sakura. Di elusnya lembut rambut merah muda Sakura. Namun tiba-tiba saja Sakura menyentuh tangan Naruto yang sedang berada di kepalanya, dengan halus menurunkannya. Naruto mengerti maksud Sakura, lantas dia menarik kembali tangannya. Menggenggam stir kemudi erat-erat.

"Ya, Tuhan… kenapa kau biarkan perasaan ini terus hinggap di hatiku?" batin Naruto lirih.

Lima belas menit berlalu tak ada yang mau membuka topic pembicaraan sama sekali. Naruto tidak menyukai suasana seperti ini. Jadi, dia bermaksud untuk menyalakan radio saja. Siaran di radio tersebut tak ada yang menarik selain penyiarnya yang terus berbicara panjang lebar. Dan pada akhirnya dengan sedikit kesal Naruto mematikan kembali radio itu dengan agak kasar. Keheningan kembali tercipta dan Naruto sepertinya nampak berfikir entah apa itu. Yang jelas raut wajahnya kini sedikit menegang dan gerakan bola matanya nampak gelisah.

"Ada banyak polisi di depan," ucapan Sakura kali ini berhasil menarik sepenuhnya konsentrasi Naruto yang nampak berfikir.

"Eh? Apa?" tanya Naruto sedikit kaget dengan ucapan Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Lihat itu!" Sakura menunjuk tepat kedepan kerumunan polisi dan orang-orang di balik kaca mobilnya.

Di depan kini banyak sekali polisi dan warga di sekitar jembatan Sapporo. Tak ayal juga banyak garis-garis polisi, kuning panjang membentang dari ujung jembatan yang berarti arah dari mobil Sakura datang hingga ujung yang satunya lagi.

Dan selain mobil Naruto masih banyak mobil lagi didepannya maupun di belakang. Mobil itu sama-sama berhenti sehingga menimbulkan kemacetan di hari yang akan tengah malam itu. Suara mobil ambulance maupun sirine mobil polisi menambah juga kebisingan di jembatan itu. Tak lama kemudian mobil-mobil yang berada di depan mobil Naruto berbelok arah kekanan setelah ada seorang polisi yang menghampiri mobil-mobil itu. Nampaknya mereka berputar arah sesuai intruksi polisi tersebut.

Salah seorang polisi itu juga menghampiri mobil Naruto, dengan segera Naruto membuka sedikit kaca jendelanya.

"Malam.." sapa polisi tersebut ramah.

"Malam… sebenarnya ada apa ini?" tanya Naruto langsung.

"Ada kecelakaan… lebih baik kalian berputar arah jika rumah kalian letaknya berada di sebrang jembatan itu! Hati-hatilah kalian!" ucap polisi itu dan setelahnya langsung pergi menuju mobil di belakang Naruto.

Dengan segera Naruto menaikan kembali kaca jendelanya dan menghadap wajah Sakura. "Kita harus berputar arah."

Sakura membalasnya hanya dengan menganggukan kepalanya. Kedua mata emeraldnya meliat kearah jembatan itu melalui kaca jendelanya yang tertutup. "Sebenarnya ada kejadian apa di sana?" batin Sakura. Dan bersamaan dengan itu juga Sakura sekilas melihat sebuah mobil yang hampir menabraknya dulu tersebut terparkir di deretan mobil polisi. Pemilik mobil itu bersender sambil mencatat sesuatu di sebuah buku kecil"Itachi kah?"

"Itu tak mungkin," batin Sakura lagi.

"Bagaimana dengan identitas korban?" tanya seorang laki-laki berbadan tegap. Di tangannya tergenggam sebuah buku kecil dan pulpen.

"Belum di temukan… tapi…"

Laki-laki tersebut menaikan sebelah alisnya,"tapi.."

"Kita bisa tau jika kita langsung pergi ke Suna."

"Suna? Aku mengerti… besok pagi-pagi sekali kita berangkat. Siapkan tim penyelidik dan introgasi!"

"Siap!" memberikan salam hormat setelah itu pergi bergabung kembali dengan polisi-polisi yang sedang memasukan sesosok tubuh kedalam kantung berwarna kuning plastic.

"Jika memang 'dia' pelaku di balik semua ini… maka kali ini pasti akan kutangkap dan kugantung lehernya di depan tempat peristirahatanmu, Konan," batin laki-laki itu dan kemudian memasukan buku catatan itu kedalam saku di balik jasnya. Mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok, mengambil isi di dalamnya dan menyalakannya. Menghisapnya dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya dalam sekali hembusan nafas. Setelanya dia masuk kedalam mobilnya. Di dalamnya ternyata ada seorang lagi laki-laki namun masih belia. Mata onyxnya memandang tak suka dengan perbuatan laki-laki yang sedang duduk di depan kursi kemudi itu.

"Sejak kapan Kakak mulai merokok?"

Alih-alih menjawab laki-laki itu mulai menyalakan mobilnya dan pergi dari sana. Mata onyxnya menyiratkan secercah harapan dan di bibirnya terukir senyuman tipis. Tak dapat di cegah laki-laki belia yang duduk di sampingnya juga ikut menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya. "Akan kubantu sebisaku, Kakak," ucapnya.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke."

**##Obsession##**

"Sakura bangun… kita sudah sampai," ucap Naruto sambil mengguncang bahu adik kesayangannya tersebut dengan pelan.

"Ngg.." Sakura dengan terpaksa membuka paksa kedua matanya. Sedikit menguap dan langsung di tutupnya dengan sebelah tangannya, sehingga di sudut-sudut matanya sedikit tercipta cairan bening. Sakura ingat pasti dirinya jatuh terlelap.

"Ayo turun… kubantu," ucap Naruto dan turun terlebih dahulu dari dalam mobil. Mengitari bagian mobil depannya dan kemudian membukakan pintu untuk Sakura.

Sakura mengeluarkan dahulu kruknya, lalu bagian kakinya yang tidak sakit sebagai pijakan yang pertama. Setelahnya baru sebelah kakinya yang di bebat kencang turun secara perlahan dari mobil. Sedikit di bantu Naruto akhirnya Sakura berhasil keluar. Walaupun begitu keringat yang mengucur di dahinya cukup banyak, nafasnya sedikit tersengal-sengal.

"Apa tambah parah sakitnya?" tanya Naruto yang kini sedang membantu Sakura berjalan di sisi kakinya yang terkilir.

"Aku lupa meminum obatnya, lagi pula tertinggal di kamarku," ucap Sakura.

Mereka berdua berjalan di jalan setapak menuju pintu depan rumahnya setelah dari bagasi. Naruto sedikit kaget ketika hendak membuka pintu dengan kunci rumah yang ada di tangannya kini. Pasalnya tak memerlukan kunci untuk membukanya karena memang sudah terbuka. Di tambah lagi semua lampu di dalam rumahnya nampak menyala terang. Perasaan was-was hinggap di keduanya. Namun, mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk memastikannya dan melangkah masuk. Membuka dan menutupnya pelan-pelan. Terlihat ada sepasang sepatu pria dan wanita dewasa tergeletak begitu saja di dekat rak sepatu.

Mereka mengenali siapa pemilik sepatu tersebut, dan mereka pada akhirnya saling menatap lalu tersenyum sumringah. Mereka melangkah lebih kedalam lagi dan menuju sumber suara seperti orang yang sedang mengobrol di ruang tv.

Senyum mereka semakin mengembang ketika tiba diruangan tersebut dan melihat kehadiran dua orang yang sangat mereka rindukan. Ayah dan Ibu mereka sudah kembali kerumah setelah selesai mengerjakan bisnis yang mereka geluti.

Dua orang itu nampaknya menyadari kehadiran orang lain dirumah itu dan kedua mata mereka terbelalak terkejut ketika melihat kearah pintu ruang tv itu. Putra dan putri mereka tengah menatapnya dengan sebuah senyuman terkembang di bibir keduanya.

"Naruto… Sakura… dari mana saja kalian?" ucap wanita paruh baya berambut merah bermata emerald itu. Di belakangnya menyusul seorang laki-laki paruh baya berambut kuning bermata biru laut.

"Ibu… Ayah… aku rindu sekali," ucap Sakura dan merentangkan kedua tangannya. Kushina yang mengerti maksud putrinya itu segera lebih mendekat dan memeluknya erat. Mengelus lembut rambut merah muda Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura dirinya lebih menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher ibunya, sebuah isakan kecil terdengar.

Sedangkan Naruto memeluk Minato singkat, setelahnya Minato mendekati Sakura yang berada di pelukan Kushina. Menyentuh puncak kepalanya dan mengelusnya lembut, hal yang sering dia lakukan pada Sakura.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Nak?" tanya Minato.

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya, mengelap air mata yang terjatuh di pipinya dengan punggung tangannya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Minato. "Baik, Ayah."

"Kelihatannya tidak seperti itu," ucap Kushina dan melihat kaki Sakura yang di bebat. Menuntunnya untuk duduk di kursi didepan tv.

"Akan kubuatkan teh untuk kalian," ucap Minato dan melenggang pergi dari ruang tv menuju dapur yang letaknya tepat di sampingnya.

Kushina melihat punggung Minato sudah menghilang di belokan dan kemudian memandang Naruto yang masih diam mematung didekat ambang pintu. Dengan tatapan mata dari Kushina Naruto langsung mengerti dan menempati tempat duduk tepat di samping Sakura.

Di wajah Naruto terpampang rasa bersalah yang amat besar. Dia hanya diam sampai akhirnya suara Kushina memecah keheningan. "Bagaimana dengan sekolah kalian? Maaf 'kan kami karena tidak bisa ada untuk kalian 24 jam," tanyanya dan di akhir kalimat mengucapkannya teramat menyesal.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya,"tak apa, bu. Kami seharusnya memakluminya. Dan sekolah kami baik-baik saja. Benarkan 'kak?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba dan memandang wajah Naruto.

Naruto sedikit terkejut namun setelahnya dia tersenyum sumringah. Jika Sakura sudah mau berbicara dan bertanya padanya, entah pertanyaan apa saja itu berarti Sakura sudah tidak marah lagi padanya. "Aa… baik-baik saja," timpalnya.

Kushina yang melihatnya ikut tersenyum lembut dan kembali mengelus kepala Sakura. "Lalu bagaimana sampai kakimu seperti ini, Sakura?" tanyanya.

Seketika senyum di wajah Naruto luntur hanya karena pertanyaan barusan. Dia kembali merasa bersalah karena secara tidak langsung yang menyebabkan Sakura seperti ini adalah dirinya, kelalaiannya sebagai seorang kakak terhadap tanggung jawab keselamatan adiknya. Jika saja waktu itu Naruto mencari Sakura mungkin akan lain ceritannya, karena dirinya… apapun yang terjadi pasti akan melindungi Sakura. Orang yang paling di sayanginya melebihi siapapun.

"Akh… ini… aku waktu itu menyebrang tidak hati-hati. Tiba-tiba saja ada mobil yang melaju kearahku, namun aku ditolong oleh temanku. Kami berdua terjatuh dia atas aspal, mungkin karena temanku itu mendorongku terlalu kuat hingga pijakan kakiku tidak benar," ucap Sakura panjang lebar mencoba menjelaskan.

Kushina mengangggukan kepalanya," sudah di obati?" tanyannya.

"Paman Kabuto yang mengobatinya, Bu," Naruto yang kali ini menjawab.

"Maaf karena kelalaianku sebagai kakak, Sakura jadi celaka seperti ini."

"Itu bukan salahmu sepenuhnya, Ayah dan Ibu juga ikut ambil bagian disini."

"Yang sudah terjadi tidak perlu dipermasalahkan lagi… dan sebaiknya kita sekarang minum teh yang Ayah buatkan untuk kita semua," sambung Minato sambil membawa nampan berisi 4 cangkir teh hangat. Meletakannya diatas meja lalu mengambil tempat disamping Naruto.

"Ceritakan mengenai apa saja yang kalian alami tanpa keadiran kami!" ucap Minato dan menempelkan bibir cangkir ke bibirnya, menghirup sebentar aroma teh itu setelahnya di minumnya sedikit demi sedikit. Hal yang serupa dilakukan oleh Kushina, dirinya membantu Sakura mengambil cangkir itu.

Dan percakapan keluarga itu sepertinya akan sampai pada tengah malam nanti. Suara tawa dari semua anggota keluarga mengisi kembali kekosongan di rumah itu. Kini tidak sepi lagi.

**##Obsession##**

Ruangan itu gelap, sangat gelap. Sunyi. Hening. Diruangan itu tak ada satupun cahaya untuk sekedar memberitahu apa saja yang ada di dalam ruangan itu. Namun, beberapa menit kemudian seberkas cahaya masuk melalui satu-satunya pintu yang menutupi ruangan tersebut. Diambang pintu itu berdiri sosok tinggi berjaket hitam, pandangan kedua matanya sulit diartikan. Dia, yang dari ukuran tubuhnya yang tinggi memeberitahukan kita bahwa itu adalah sosok seorang laki-laki.

Masuk kedalam ruangan itu dan menutup kembali pintunya membuat ruangan yang sepertinya ukurannya tak terlalu besar itu menjadi gelap kembali. Dengan mudahnya, tak takut menabrak sesuatu dia berjalan dengan santainya. Dia berjalan, dan sekaligus juga menyalakan tombol lampu didekat pintu. Akhirnya ada juga penerangan diruangan itu.

Sosok itu membuka tudung jaketnya dan sekaligus jaketnya yang tebal. Tidak hanya jaketnya saja ternyata dia juga membuka kaos merah marunnya yang dia pakai. Sehingga kini dia bertelanjang dada, memperlihatkan perutnya yang rata, kedua lengannya yang berotot namun tak terlalu berlebihan. Standar untuk ukuran laki-laki yang tak banyak olah raga.

Sebelah tangannya terangkat menuju kepalanya, diusapnya rambutnya yang sedikit basah. Setelahnya dirinya berjalan menuju sudut ruangan yang terpajang sebuah kulkas kecil, mengambil kaleng cola-cola. Membukanya dan langsung meminumnya, tenggorokannya kini sudah tak kering lagi dan setelahnya dia berhenti minum, mengelap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya yang basah.

Kedua matanya mengerling keseluruh penjuru ruangan itu, dibibirnya terpasang senyum mengerikan. "Kau memang sangat cantik," ucap laki-laki itu dengan suara beratnya. Yang dilihat oleh laki-laki itu adalah photo-photo yang jumlahnya puluhan, ratusan mungkin ribuan yang objek dari photo tersebut hanyalah satu orang. Satu orang gadis cantik bermata emerald dan berambut merah muda dengan berbagai pose, photo-photo itu di gantung, dijepit oleh sebuah penjepit di atas tali panjang tepat ditengah-tengah ruangan. Belum lagi photo-photo yang tertempel dinding ruangan tersebut, diatapnya pun tertempel banyak photo.

Ruangan itu seperti kamar kecil, karena terlihat juga ada sebuah tempat tidur, meja dan kursi. Oh, dan rupanya masih ada satu pintu lagi rupanya di dekat tempat tidur. Baru terlihat karena baru ada cahaya yang meneranginya.

Laki-laki itu kembali berjalan dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur, ditangannya tergenggam sebuah kamera, sedangkan yang sebelahnya lagi tergenggam kaleng cola-cola yang isinya baru berkurang setengah. Ditaruhnya dengan hati-hati kamera tersebut dan setelahnya mengambil salah satu photo yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidurnya. Objek dari photo tersebut masihlah sama dengan pose sangatlah imut yang diambil olehnya dari posisi agak menyamping.

Di photo tersebut gadis itu memakai sebuah kimono yang sangtlah cantik berwarna merah dengan motif bunga mawar. Rambut merah muda gadis tersebut di cepol dua namun masih menyisakan sedikit sejumput anak rambut dikedua sisi wajahnya, membingkai dengan sempurna wajahnya yang putih. Dibibirnya terukir senyum senang. Ditambah dengan posenya yang sangatlah imut, kaki kanan diangkat sedikit lalu kedua tangannya sedikit mengepal dibawah dagu.

"Aku sudah memperhatikanmu sejak lama, Sakura. Kita tumbuh bersama di sana. Tapi, mereka… orang yang berkedok sebagai orang tua palsumu telah memisahkan kita. Aku tidak senang kau memlilih ikut mereka dibandingkan aku yang selalu berada disisimu."

"…aku juga membenci orang-orang yang berada didekatmu terlebih itu adalah seorang laki-laki seperti Uchiha Sasuke."

Laki-laki tersebut berkata sangatlah dingin ketika mengucapkan nama kekasih Sakura, nada suara itu layaknya menyimpan dendam yang teramat sangat. "Kau adalah miliku sepenuhnya, Sakura. Aku tak akan membiarkan seorangpun mengambil dirimu dari sisiku. Aku akan melenyapkan semua orang yang berani menyentuhmu, membuatmu menangis, membuatmu menderita dan membuatmu terluka," ucapnya sambil meremas kaleng cola sampai remuk, isinya sudah terbuang begitu saja dilantai yang dingin.

"Aku mencintaimu, Haruno Sakura…"

"…selamanya sampai aku mati sekalipun," ucap laki-laki tersebut dan kemudian mencium photo Sakura. Setelahnya photo itu di dekap erat didadanya, dera tawa yang melengking tercipta dari mulutnya. Suara tawa itu sangatlah mengerikan, membuat merinding siapa saja yang mendengarnya. Sorot matanya berkilat berbahaya. Senyuman yang tersimpul di bibirnya sangatlah menakutkan.

**Bersambung **

_**Mari balas review dulu…**_

_**Naru-mania : **_

_Yupz btul itu… Karin sengaja aku jadikan kakak angkat pd wkt di panti asuhan.. ya, akan ada chara death dan bloody scene juga…tunggu yach!_

_Review lag yach!_

_**SasuChiha LowVeRezZ:**_

_Arigato…._

_Endingnya yach… ah, itu masih jauh…hahahahaha_

_Review lg yach!_

_Uchiha Ran :_

_Hahahha… iya diganti untuk smntr waktu, klu dah ada adegan bloody baru dinaikan lg jd rated M…_

_Review gi yach!_

_**Fyo sakurasuke chan**__ :_

_Hyaaaa… iya nich di update…_

_Nanti jg bkl kbngkr mngnai kekuatan Karin. Sabar saja yach!_

_Wah, wah, kasian Naruto di curugai mulu nich*Naruto: hiks…hiks…*_

_Review lg yach!_

_**No name :**_

_Heiii… kau yg disanaaaa… knp tak pkai nick name…tp tak apalah…yg penting reviewnya…_

_Nie dah di upfate… review lg yach!_

_**Mamehatsuki : **_

_Iya, dah kls 3…jd super sibuk…_

_Ehehehehe…penasaran bngt yach?_

_Nie dah di update…review lg yach!_

_**Aya-na rifa'I g login: **_

_Tumben sekali dikau tak login jk mereview..wkwkwkwk_

_Nie dah d update…review?_

_**Violet7orange :**_

_Mungkin iya mungkin jg tdk kalau tersangkanya adalah Naruto…tunggu saja yach!_

_Review lg yach!_

_**Sava kaladze :**_

_Eheheheheh…blm kbaca yach siapa psiko itu?khu…khu…_

_Nie dah di update…._

_Review lg yach!_

_**Haruchi Nigiyama :**_

_Hahahaha…bisa iya itu Gaara bisa juga itu bukan Gaara…hayooooo…mau mncba mnbknya lg?_

_Review?_

_**Ismail Uzumaki :**_

_Ok, nie dah di update…._

_Review lg yach!_

_**Vipris :**_

_Hahahaa…ya, nie dah di update…_

_Nyahahahaha… kasian Gaara dicurgai z*Gaara : hiks…hiks…*_

_Arigato buat kata-kata pnyemangatnya^^_

_Review?_

_**Rara-chand :**_

_Nie Rara bukan?_

_Ok, nie dah di update… review lg yach jika sempat!_

_**Devil's of Kunoichi :**_

_Hiihii jg… makasih…review lg yach!_

_**Cyfz Harunoo :**_

_Panggil q Miko-chan z…tp terserah Haruno-san z dech…_

_Wah, msh ada typo yach?hmmmm…sulit sekali membuat fic tidak ada cacatnya,,,_

_Merasakan hal yang sama apa maksudnya?_

_**CheZaHana-chan :**_

_Hollllaaaa, Kirei…._

_Ok, insyaallah akan aku perpendek…_

_**Blue girls :**_

_Ok… _

_Review?_

_**No name :**_

_Nyaahahaahah… da yg tak pkai nick name lagi… tak apa… makasih dah review…_

_**Dhevitry Haruno :**_

_Hyaaaaaaa… akhrnya review jg nich Dhevy…makasih banyak…_

_**Miko-chan note's :**_

_**…. Minnnnaaaaaa-saaaan…nyaahahaaa**_

_**I'm back…**_

_**Setelah sekian lama semi hiatus… **_

_**Selamat hari raya Idul Fitri bg yg merakannya…**_

_**Ehmmm… ok… sblmnya aku minta maaf jka aku ada salah ma kalian semua dlm hal kata-kata yg aku ucapkan dalam review dll….daaaannn maaaafff bngt update ficnya terlampau lama sekali…**_

_**Harap dimaklumi yach…skrg aku sudah kls 3 SMA yg sbntr lg menghdp ujian… aku ingin lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskaaaaannn..**_

_**Jd, aku tak bisa update fic2ku sprt dulu sewaktu aku msh kls 2…**_

_**Aku senang sekali mndptkn bnyk dukungan moral dr kalian…jumlh reviewer brtmbh dr chap sblmnya…**_

_**Arigatou ne*ber-ojigi***_

_**Dan aku juga sangat kecewa sekali…mengenai insiden yg terjadi pd tmn kita, sesama author yg akunnya di hack oleh seorang hacker yg katanya dia itu membenci pair SasuSaku…**_

_**Alasaan dr hacker itu yg sangat tidak bisa Saya terima… Saya marah sekaligus kesal…**_

_**Hanya dengan alasan yg tak masuk akal itu dia meng-hack akun orang…**_

_**Ck*hei…. Seaharusnya yg namanya 'TEMAN' itu hrs mnerima dan saling mnghargai perbedaan pendapat tmnnya. Masa' hanya dlm hal perbedaan suka pair pa terjadi hal sperti ini…**_

_**Cobalah kita itu untuk saling menghargai pendapat orang lain yang berbeda dngn kita…**_

_**Jika tak bisa… jawabannya satu… 'KEEP SILENT'… **_

_**Kita boleh saja mengatakan jika kita suka pair itu, suka pair ini… tp, heiii jika kita mmbnci suatu pair dan tmn kita malah suka pair itu, kita diam saja. Kita harus itu menghargai tmn kita… dan pasti tmn kita itu akan menghargai kita jg…**_

_**Cukup dalam hati kita saja… kita benci pd chara dan pair pa…**_

_**Huuuuufffttt… Gomen na… aku jd curhat sprt itu…**_

_**Baiklah … aku jg tak bsa memaksakan khndak untuk bersikap 'keep silent' pd semuanya…**_

_**Yakinilah apa yang menurutmu benar untuk dilakukan…**_

_**Akhir kata…**_

_**Salam manis, Miko-chan^^**_

**REVIEWS**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Crime/Mysteri/Romance**

**Pair : SasuSaku, NaruSaku, Gaasaku**

**Warning : OC, GaJe, Chara Death, Bloody Scene**

**Chapter 7**

**##Obsession##**

'_Sakura… ayo main!'_

'_Aku suka sama Sakura..'_

'_Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku di panti asuhan ini sendiri!'_

'_Sakura adalah satu-satunya temanku..'_

'_Sakura… kita main ke danau, yuk!'_

'_Sakura… to-tolong aku! A-aku tenggelam..'_

'_Sakura… Sakura… Sakura..'_

"Tidaaaakkkk!" teriak seorang gadis berambut merah jambu dan bangun terduduk dari tidurnya. Kedua mata emeraldnya bergerilya kesekeliling kamarnya. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal dan sebuah keringat mengucur pelan di pelipis matanya. Tak ayal juga membuat poni depannya sedikit basah.

"Huuffttt… hanya mimpi." Mengelus dadanya dengan tangan kanan, setelahnya berpindah menuju keningnya. Di singkapnya poninya yang sedikit basah itu ke samping kanan. Gerakan tangannya kembali ke keningnya dan memijit pelan.

'Akhir-akhir ini aku sering memimpikan seseorang yang tidak aku kenal… kenapa bisa?' batin Sakura penasaran.

Drrtt…drrtt…drrtt..

Tiba-tiba saja handphone Sakura yang diletakan di atas meja kecil disamping tempat tidur bergetar, menyebabkan sang pemilik handphone tersebut menghelap kaget.

Dengan segera Sakura mengambil handphone tersebut setelah sebelumnya menyingkap selimut tebal yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Menurunkan satu persatu kakinya dari tempat tidur. Sedikit menyerngit sakit ketika kaki kanannya bergerak.

Ditatapnya layar handphone tersebut. Privet number. Perasaan Sakura mulai berprasangka buruk. Dengan gugup Sakura membuka handphonenya dan menekan tombol hijau, menempelkannya di telinga kanannya.

"Ha.. hallo… si-siapa?" tanya Sakura pelan.

"…"

"Siapa ini?"

"…"

"Jika tak mau bicara akan kututup," tegas Sakura sedikit kesal karena dirinya bertanya tetapi tak di jawab.

"Sakura.." pada akhirnya terdengar suara baritone dari seberang telephon menyebut nama Sakura.

Seketika Sakura mematikan telephone genggamnya dan meletakan kembali di mejanya dengan sedikit membantingnya.

"Tadi itu… seperti suara…"

"Sakura, sayang… kau sudah bangun?" ucap tiba-tiba seseorang yang masuk kedalam kamar Sakura.

Sakura hendak menjerit karena kaget akan kehadiran seseorang itu, tetapi ditutupnya sendiri mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya. "I… Ibu.."

"Ada apa, sayang? Kau kelihatan ketakutan," tanya Kushina yang ternyata seseorang yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam kamar Sakura tersebut. Berjalan mendekati Sakura dan duduk di samping Sakura sambil mengusap-usap lengannya mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

"Ti… tidak, Bu."

"Benarkah? Jika ada yang mau kau katakan… katakan saja, ya!" ucap Kushina sambil mengelus pelan rambut merah muda Sakura. Merapikan poni Sakura yang berantakan dan menyelipkan sejumput anak rambut ke belakang telinganya.

"Aku mengerti, Bu." Ucap Sakura dan mencoba tersenyum.

Ibunya berjalan meningalkan dirinya dan berjalan pelan menuju jendela dan menyingkap gorden berawarna manila itu. Membiarkan cahaya matahari masuk dan kemudian membuka jendelanya lebar-lebar agar udara segar pagi hari menghidupkan kamar anaknya sendiri.

"Sebentar lagi Dokter Kabuto akan datang lagi memeriksa kakimu, Sakura," ucap Ibu Haruno itu dan mendekati Sakura. "Dan sebaiknya kau izin untuk tidak masuk sekolah hari ini."

"Ta-tapi, Bu… Sakura ada ulangan hari ini," ucap Sakura.

"Kesehatanmu lebih penting, Sakura. "

"Iya, Bu. Sakura mengerti." Jawab Sakura dan tertunduk lesu.

Ibunya berjalan kembali mendekati Sakura dan mengangkat dagunya, membuat kedua mata emerald Sakura bertemu pandang dengan mata emerald lain. "Ibu mengerti kau ingin masuk sekolah, sayang. Tetapi itu semua demi kesehatanmu sendiri," ucap Kushina lembut dan mengelus pelan pipi Sakura.

Sakura menyentuh tangan Kushina yang bertengger di pipinya. Hangat dan nyaman. Sentuhan seorang Ibu yang selama ini Sakura inginkan di dapatkannya dari tangan Kushina. "Sakura mengerti, Bu."

"Dan sebaiknya kau segera mandi…" ucap Kushina dan pura-pura mencium wangi tubuh Sakura setelahnya menutup hidungnya sendiri.

"Aku tidak bau, Bu," sanggah Sakura dan mencium wangi tubuhnya sendiri.

Kushina terkekeh kecil dan mencubit hidung mungil Sakura. "Hiihi.. Ibu bercanda, sayang."

"Iiihhh… Ibu ini," ucap Sakura setelahnya tertawa dan langsung memeluk Kushina.

Kushina membalas pelukan Sakura dan mencium puncak kepala Sakura. "Ayo! Ibu bantu berjalan ke kamar mandi," ucapnya dan melepaskan pelukan Sakura pada tubuhnya. Mengambil sebuah kruk yang bertengger di dekat buffet kecil di samping tempat tidur.

"Berendam air hangat membantu kesembuhan kakimu, Sakura," ucap Ibunya lagi dan sekarang menyerahkan kruk itu pada Sakura.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dan menerima kruk pemberian Ibunya. Sakura mulai berdiri dengan di bantu Kushina dan mulai berjalan dengan perlahan. Kushina merangkul pinggangnya dari samping. Keduanya memasuki kamar mandi yang lumayan luas di dalam kamar Sakura sendiri. Dan pada saat Sakura sudah berada di dalam, air hangat untuk berendam dirinya itu sudah tersedia. Dia berfikir kapan Ibunya masuk untuk menyiapkan semua ini? Namun, sepertinya Sakura tak begitu memperdulikannya. Yang penting sekarang adalah rasa nyamannya berendam di air hangat.

"Kau bisa membuka bajumu sendiri 'kan, Sakura?" tanya Kushina lembut.

Sakura mengangguk tanda bahwa dia mampu melakukannya sendiri tanpa bantuan orang lain. Dia 'kan bukan anak kecil lagi yang walaupun sakit harus di bantu melepaskan baju.

"Baiklah, Ibu keluar sekarang. Jika ada perlu apa-apa panggil Ibu saja, ya," ucap Kushina dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar kamar mandi tersebut. Membukanya dan setelah seluruh tubuhnya benar-benar keluar Kushina menutupnya kembali.

Sekarang yang tertinggal di dalam kamar mandi tersebut hanyalah seorang Sakura saja. Dengan perlahan Sakura membuka satu persatu kancing baju tidur bagian atasnya. Dan setelahnya melorotkan celana panjang bawahan baju tidurnya. Yang tertinggal di tubuhnya adalah hanya dalamannya saja. Dengan segera Sakura mulai masuk ke dalam bathup dan meyenderkan punggungnya. Merilekskan otot-otot tubuhnya. Rasa hangat dan nyaman menjalari seluruh tubuhnya sekarang membuat Sakura memejamkan kedua mata emeraldnya. Dan selintas wajah tampan kekasihnya yang tersenyum terlintas di benaknya, membuatnya tenang dan ikut tersenyum juga.

.

.

Ruangan itu sangatlah gelap, sebuah ruangan yang tak dapat dilihat berapa ukuran luas ruangan itu. Apakah berukuran kecil, sedang, atau luas? Bahkan deskripsi ruangan itu pun tak diketahui. Kita semua tak dapat menerka-nerka apa yang berada di dalam ruangan yang gelap gulita seperti itu. Ada benda apa saja kita juga tak dapat menerkanya. Kalian mengira pasti jika di dalam ruangan yang gelap pekat itu tak ada orang sama sekali. Namun, kalian salah, karena di dalam ruangan yang seperti tak berpenghuni itu terdapat seseorang. Entah laki-laki atau perempuan sosok jangkung itu duduk manis, diam terpaku.

Sebelah tangannya akhirnya menekan sebuah benda. Sebuah tombol lampu untuk memberikan penerangan di dalam ruangan itu. Namun, warna lampu itu berbeda dari pada yang lain. Warna lampu itu berwarna merah sehingga rupa wajah orang itu nampak tak jelas.

Orang itu duduk manis dan diam membisu di depan sebuah meja kecil yang terbuat dari kayu. Sebuah tombol lampu yang menempel di dekat meja itu yang tadi dia tekan berkedip-kedip selama beberapa detik namun setelahnya kembali normal. Di atas meja itu teronggok beberapa lembar photo dengan objek sama namun berbeda pose. Sosok itu menyunggingkan sebuah seringai yang menakutkan. "Sakura.." ucapnya.

Suara itu terdengar berat dan serak basah. Namun, di saat yang bersamaan nampak dingin dan menakutkan. Sekarang kita tau dari suaranya bahwa sosok itu adalah seorang laki-laki. Dan juga kini nampak jelas sedikit sosok itu. Bahunya yang lebar dan dadanya yang bidang. Bibir yang tipis menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman namun aneh. Dan rambut spike-nya yang warnanya terlihat seperti orange kemerah-merahan. Atau memang warnanya merah. Namun, bisa saja warna merah itu akibat dari sinar lampu yang di dalam ruangan itu yang berarna merah. Warna rambut apa sebenarnya sosoknya itu kita tak tahu pasti.

Sebuah tangan itu terjulur ke depan mengambil sebuah lembar photo dengan objek seorang gadis kecil berambut merah muda pendek yang sangat manis. Latar dari photo gadis tersebut adalah sebuah bangunan megah namun terlihat cukup tua, di atas atap bangunan itu terpasang sebuah papan reklame panjang yang bertuliskan "Panti Asuhan Abadi" dengan ukiran yang nampak juga kuno.

"Cantik sekali.." ucap sosok itu dan mencium photonya penuh dengan perasaan bahagia dan senang. Di taruhnya kembali photo itu dan kini pandangannya teralih pada beberapa lembar kertas berwarna putih polos, yang di sudut kanan bawah kertas itu terdapat gambar sebuah tangkai bunga mawar merah.

Sebelah tangan itu terjulur untuk mengambil sebuah pena berwarna merah darah di atas meja. Dan sedetik kemudian tangan yang memegang pena itu menari-nari di atas selembar kertas putih polos. Menuliskan serangkaian kata yang 'tak biasa' dan menyeramkan. Sungguh aneh, bisa-bisanya sosok itu menulis tanpa kesulitan di dalam ruangan yang penerangannya minim seperti itu. Kata-kata itu, kata-kata yang sangat tak biasa jika digolongkan dalam jenis surat pribadi, dengan kata lain surat cinta. Karena ada 4 bait kata itu yang terlihat sangat menakutkan dari pada bait-bait kata yang lain.

_Khusus untuk orang yang sangat ku cintai seperti dirimu, Cherry Blossom._

_Aku akan membuatmu bahagia dan menjadi milikku seutuhnya._

_Cara apapun akan ku tempuh walaupun kedua tanganku harus berlumuran darah._

_Lambat laun aku akan melenyapkan dia yang selalu berada di dekatmu, bila perlu setiap orang yang menghalangi jalanku untuk memilikimu akan aku lenyapkan juga. Satu persatu.._

_From, _

_Your Prince Rose_

Sosok itu tersenyum misterius melihat hasil tulisan tangannya sendiri. Dengan segera kedua tangan itu melipatnya menjadi dua bagian dan memasukannya ke dalam sebuah amplop berwarna hitam, yang lagi-lagi di bawah kanan amplop itu terdapat gambar setangkai bunga mawar merah. Setelahnya sebelah tangannya mengambil sebuah amplop coklat besar dan memasukan surat itu beserta sebuah selembar photo. Dan selanjutnya yang terdengar dari dalam ruangan itu adalah dera tawa yang bening dan dingin. "Hahahahaha.."

**##Obsession##**

Kushina berjalan sedikit tergesa-gesa menuju kamar anak laki-lakinya di keluarga itu. Namun, seiring dengan langkah kakinya, pikirannya menerawang ke beberapa hari yang lalu. Pada saat dia melihat punggung Naruto meninggalkan kamar anak gadisnya. Kushina boleh saja bernafas lega jika hanya sesekali saja Naruto masuk kedalam kamar Sakura, tanpa seizin pemiliknya. Tetapi, perasaan was-was dan sedikit takut hinggap di hatinya ketika Kushina sering melihat tingkah laku aneh yang diperlihatkan oleh Naruto walau sekecil apapun itu. Kushina menyadarinya karena dia adalah Ibunya sendiri, dia hapal benar sifat anaknya sendiri yang telah di kandungnya selama sembilan bulan.

Kushina sedikit was-was dan juga takut jika 'penyakit' yang dulu di derita oleh Naruto sewaktu kecil masih belum hilang sepenuhnya. Di tambah karena dukungan keberadaan Sakura di keluarga Namikaze karena sebab Naruto. Jika saja Naruto sewaktu kecil tidak punya kelainan, maka tidak akan nama Sakura Haruno di dalam keluarga Namikaze. Tetapi, meski begitu bukan berarti Kushina menyesali keberadaan Sakura di dalam keluarganya. Malah sebaliknya dia bersyukur sekali bisa membawa Sakura ke dalam kehidupan keluarganya yang tak di karunia oleh yang di atas untuk memelihara seorang anak perempuan. Seorang anak perempuan yang sangat cantik, manis, baik, ramah dan penurut seperti Sakura.

Memang benar dulu sewaktu Naruto therapy buat 'sakit' yang di deritanya keberadaan Sakura lah yang mampu membuatnya selalu punya keinginan untuk sembuh. Namun, keberadaan Sakura juga yang membuatnya khawatir jika sakit yang di derita oleh Naruto tak akan sembuh. Dulu, Dokter keluarga kami, Tsunade Senju yang menangani khusus penyakit yang di derita oleh Naruto, memberitahukan sebuah berita yang membuat aku, suamiku dan Sakura gembira. Bahwa Naruto sudah sembuh sepenuhnya dari sakit yang di alaminya. Tapi benarkah seperti itu? Jauh di dalam lubuk hati Kushina masih ada perasaan ragu jika anaknya sudah sembuh.

Namun, dia kuatkan di dalam hatinya jika Naruto sudah berbeda dari yang dulu. Dia tidak akan lagi mengalami gangguan psikologis karena terobsesi oleh sesuatu. Terlebih tidak akan lagi terobsesi oleh sosok malaikat berwujud manusia seperti sosok seorang Sakura Haruno.

Tetapi tetap saja… ingatan buruk yang mengerikan melekat erat bagaikan di lem di dalam otaknya. Ingatannya yang buruk mengenai suatu kejadian yang tak bisa dia percaya suatu hari. Kejadian di mana kedua mata emeraldnya menyaksikan anak laki-lakinya sendiri berlumuran darah. Darah hewan yang wujudnya sangat manis dan lucu peliharaannya sendiri. Kushina masih ingat apa yang di katakannya sewaktu itu. Dan kejadian 'hitam' itu terlintas di dalam otaknya begitu saja.

"_Naruto… anak ku… apa yang kau lakukan pada hewan itu, sayang?"Kushina berujar dengan suara bergetar menahan segala macam emosi dan perasaan menyesal yang berkecamuk di dalam hatinya. Karena dia sudah gagal sebagai seorang Ibu untuk mendidik anaknya baik-baik. Bukan sebagai seorang pembunuh hewan kecil tak berdosa itu dengan tidak berprikemanusiaan. Dan melihat Naruto di halaman belakang yang tengah duduk bersila juga dengan kedua tangan berlumuran darah._

_Naruto kecil sama sekali tak menanggapi ucapan sedih Ibunya sendiri. Kedua tangannya yang sudah banyak berlumuran darah sibuk mengacak-acak isi perut seekor hamster berbulu putih yang berubah warna menjadi merah pekat. Isi perut itu di main-mainkannya seperti halnya mainan yang sering dia mainkan. Di keluarkan dan di masukan kembali berulang-ulang. Dan tindakan selanjutnya yang di lakukan tangan kecil itu adalah mengambil sebuah pisau dapur yang besar dan tentu tajam tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk beserta hamster yang sudah tak bernyawa itu._

_Kushina sendiri tak tahu menahu jika Naruto kecil mengambil pisau yang sering di pakainya memotong daging. Dengan brutal tangan kecil yang menggenggam pisau itu menusuk-nusuk kedua mata hamster itu sampai tak berbentuk, hancur. Hal lain yang lebih gila adalah pisau itu di gerakan untuk memisahkan kulit berbulu itu dari dagingnya. Sehingga terlihat warna daging yang kemerahan._

_Ekspresi raut wajah Naruto menampakan rasa tak bersalah sama sekali dan tidak ada rasa jijik sekalipun. Sebaliknya raut wajah senang seorang anak kecil yang sedang bermain mobil-mobilan atau entah mainan apa itu yang lazim. Ekspresi wajah Naruto kecil melihat hewan yang sudah tak berbentuk itu adalah senang, mengasyikan, membuat perasaan seperti melayang, membuat sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman dingin. "Mati kau! Dasal penghianat kecil! Hhahahaha.." ucap Naruto kecil dan di akhiri dengan sebuah tawa yang menakutkan._

_Kushina yang tak tahan lagi dengan perbuatan di luar kewajaran yang di lakukan oleh anaknya sendiri segera mendekati Naruto walaupun dengan langkah lemas dan gemetar. "Hentikan, Nak!" ucapnya dan langsung menghambur memeluk tubuh dingin Naruto dari belakang._

"_Ibu mau ikutan belmain belsama, Naluto?" ucap Naruto yang memang masih cadel dalam berbicaranya._

_Air mata mengalir dengan derasnya dari mata emerald Kushina mendengar anaknya menawari hal semengerikan itu. "Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi padamu, sayang?" Tanya Kushina yang semakin memperdalam pelukannya._

"_Ini menyenangkan, Bu," ucap Naruto lagi. Naruto mengangkat pisau itu kembali berniat akan memisahkan kepala itu dari tubuhnya, namun sebuah tangan menghentikannya dan menggenggam tangan Naruto erat._

"_Hentikan Ibu bilang!" teriak Kushina keras._

"_Nggak mau! Ibu belikan Naluto hamstel lagi, ya," pinta Naruto._

"_Tidak boleh! Kau tidak boleh seperti ini, Naruto," ucap Kushina lagi._

"_Kenapa nggak boleh, Bu?" Tanya Naruto polos._

"_Jangan membantah perkataan Ibu! Sekali tidak boleh tetap tidak boleh. Kau dengar itu, Naruto!" teriak Kushina lagi kini lebih keras dan membentak._

"_Ibu jahaaattt!" teriak Naruto dan 'sreet' pisau tajam itu melukai kulit tangan Kushina sendiri._

Ingatan itu berakhir sampai di situ karena Kushina tak mau mengingat lebih jauh lagi memori buruk itu. Dan kini Kushina melihat tangan kanannya sendiri. Ada bekas luka memanjang sekitar lima senti, bekas luka goresan yang memerlukan 12 jahitan karena di lakukan oleh Naruto kecil di masa lalu.

Namikaze Minato nampak shock berat saat itu. Bukan hanya dia terkejut Naruto membunuh seekor hamster namun Tsunade, selaku Dokter keluarga mereka bertahun-tahun nampak sangat tak percaya. Tak ada yang mengetahui hal ini kecuali Kushina, Minato, dan Tsunade. Bagaimana dengan Sakura? Tidak ada yang memberitahunya karena percuma saja. Dia masih sangat kecil waktu itu dan pasti tidak akan mengerti jika di jelaskan berkali-kali bahkan beribu-ribu kali Sakura tidak akan paham. Dan ketiganya sepakat akan menyembunyikan hal ini sampai kapanpun dari orang-orang bahkan kerabat dekat mereka sendiri.

Kushina berdiri mematung di depan sebuah pintu berplitur coklat, sudah sampai di depan kamar Naruto. Di ketuknya pintu itu sebanyak tiga kali di selingi sahutan.

Tok.. tok.. tok..

"Naruto… apa kau sudah bangun? Ini sudah siang, kau harus segera sekolah," ucap Kushina.

"…" Tak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar Naruto.

Kushina mengerutkan keningnya dan beranggapan jika Naruto tengah mandi. Jadi sedetik kemudian dia beranjak pergi kembali ke kamar Sakura tanpa menaruh curiga sama sekali. Namun, apa yang harus di curiaginya dari Naruto mengenai apa yang di lakukannya di dalam tanpa bersuara. Toh, anaknya sendiri juga mempunyai tempat privasi tersendiri yang tak ingin di ketahui oleh orang lain sekalipun orang itu berhubungan darah.

**##Obsession##**

Gadis berparas manis dengan rambut sewarna dengan bunga sakura nampak sedang memilih-milih potongan pakaian di dalam lemari ukuran besarnya itu. Kedua keningnya nampak sedikit terlipat dan jari telunjuknya berada di dagu, sedangkan tangan yang satunya menumpu di kruk menopang berat badannya agar tak terjatuh. Tubuhnya sekarang ini masih terlilit oleh sebuah handuk halus berwarna merah.

"Yang mana, ya?"tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

Akhirnya tangan yang berada di dagu itu mengambil sebuah potongan celana pendek di atas lutut berwarna coklat yang di padukan oleh sebuah t-shirt berwarna putih berlengan panjang dengan gambar sebuah donal bebek di depannya. Dengan segera Sakura membawa potongan dua pakaian itu dan menutup pintu dua lemarinya. Dia berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih menuju tempat tidurnya dan menaruh pakaiannya di atas tempat tidur itu. Dia terdiam sebentar dan mengamati sekeliling kamarnya sendiri. Dan mata emeralnya terpancang pada jendela kamarnya yang terbuka lebar.

"Mulai saat ini aku harus waspada," batin Sakura dan berjalan mendekat menuju jendela kamarnya yang terdapat balkon cukup luas. Ketika dia akan menutup jendela besar seukuran dengan tinggi tubuhnya atau malah melebihinya dia melihat bayangan seseorang di dekat sebrang jendela. Sakura menautkan kedua alisnya bingung. Siapa? Siapa seseorang itu? Kata-kata itulah yang sekarang ada di dalam benaknya. Namun, Sakura menemukan jawaban bahwa mungkin penghuni baru di depan rumahnya itu.

Tak ambil pusing lagi Sakura menutup jendelanya beserta gorden berwarna manila itu. Dan tak lupa juga Sakura mengunci pintu kamarnya, malah hal itu yang pertama kali dia lakukan setelah keluar dari kamar mandi. Setelah selesai menutup gordennya Sakura bergegas mengganti bajunya.

.

.

Naruto baru saja keluar dari kamarnya setelah lengkap berpakaian dengan seragam Konoha High School, atasan kemeja putih berlengan pendek yang di rangkap dengan jas khusus sekolah tersebut yang berwarna merah maroon beserta bawahan celana panjang yang juga berwarna sama. Tas selempang miliknya hanya di cangklengkan asal di bahu kanannya dan dia menyunggingkan senyum kecil di bibirnya.

"Sakura sudah bangun atau belum, ya?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri di lorong rumahnya yang luas itu. Dan tepat pada saat itu sosok Kushina terlihat sedang menaiki tangga di depan Naruto.

"Akh… sudah bangun ternyata," ucap Kushina dan tersenyum lembut pada Naruto.

"Pagi, Bu." Naruto menyapa Kushina dan melayangkan ucapan selamat pagi di sertai ciuman di kening, kebiasaan yang kerap kali muncul sewaktu kecil masih suka dia jalankan.

Kushina tersenyum geli dan juga tenang. "Tolong bantu Sakura turun ke bawah… sarapannya sudah siap."

Naruto hanya mengacungkan jempolnya dan melenggang pergi ke kamar Sakura. Kushina memperhatikan punggung Naruto yang menjauh dengan khawatir.

"Sepertinya aku terlalu khawatir pada keadaan Naruto," gumam Kushina lemah dan kembali menuruni anak tangga satu persatu dengan langkah pelan.

Pemuda berambut kuning jabrik itu sesekali bersenandung, perasaannya entah kenapa hari ini seperti ringan, terbang melayang ke udara. Dan kedua langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah pintu besar berdaun pintu dua, di ketuknya pintu itu beserta menyerukan sebuh nama.

Tok.. tok..

"Sakura… sarapannya sudah siap. Ayo! Kakak bantu turun," ucap Naruto di depan pintu kamar Sakura, adik kesayangannya sekaligus seseorang yang menempati tempat spesial di dalam hatinya sedari dulu.

"Iya.. tunggu sebentar, Kak," sahut suara bening dari dalam kamar yang sudah pasti jelas jika Sakura yang berbicara.

Naruto menyenderkan punggungnya pada dinding di samping pintu itu, kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada dan kaki kanannya terangkat pada dinding. Dan beberapa detik kemudian pintu berdaun dua itu terbuka dan keluarlah sosok Sakura dengan sebuah senyuman terlukis di bibir tipisnya.

"Pagi, Kak," sapa Sakura ceria.

"Pagi.. ayo!" balas Naruto dan membantu Sakura berjalan dari samping di mana kaki Sakura yang tidak sedang terkilir. Namun, sedetik kemudian Naruto berhenti dan mengerling pada Sakura di sampingnya.

"Akan susah jika menuruni tangga… aku gendong saja," ucap Naruto lagi dan langsung saja berjongkok di depan Sakura.

"Apa Kakak kuat menggendongku?" tanya Sakura cari-cari alasan karena sebenarnya dia tidak mau sampai di gendong oleh Naruto. Lebih tepatnya malu.

"Sudah ayo cepat naik!"

Dengan pelan Sakura naik ke punggung Naruto dan langsung melingkarkan satu lengannya pada leher Naruto sedangkan tangan yang lain memegang kruknya. Naruto mulai berdiri dari jongkoknya dengan mudah seolah tak ada gangguan sama sekali dengan berat badan Sakura. Kedua lengan kekarnya mengunci kedua kaki Sakura di masing-masing pinggangnya. Dan sedetik kemudian Naruto mulai berjalan dengan perlahan. Di dalam hati Sakura berkata 'apa aku seringan ini?'.

"Kau izin sekolah hari ini?" tanya Naruto memulai pembicaraan di tengah kegiatannya menggendong Sakura. Dia sedikit menaikan tubuh Sakura ke atas karena sedikit melorot dari punggungnya.

Sakura tersentak dari lamunannya mengenai berat tubuhnya dan segera menjawab pertanyaan yang di lemparkan oleh Naruto. "Uhm.. "

"Begitu.. istirahatlah yang banyak, Sakura!" ucap Naruto.

Sepertinya Sakura tak menyadari raut wajah Naruto sekarang saat ini. Ada semburat merah di kedua pipi Naruto dengan jelas terlihatnya. Dan jika dia mendengar degup jantung Naruto yang berdebar kencang pasti Sakura akan mengira kalau Kakaknya itu tengah mengidap penyakit jantung. Kenapa Naruto segroginya begitu karena dia merasakan dua buah benda bulat dan kenyal di punggungnya, juga suara hembusan nafas hangat Sakura. Di tambah rambut merah muda Sakura yang menggelitik telinganya. Hei… Naruto itu tetap seorang laki-laki dan setiap laki-laki pasti merasakan darah di dalam tubuhnya berdesir hebat dan menjadi grogi jika di dekat seorang perempuan.

"Aku sayang padamu, Sakura," gumam Naruto lemah. Naruto mengira jika Sakura tidak akan mendengarnya bahkan membalas perkataannya.

"Aku juga sayang pada Kakak."

Bukan. Bukan itu yang ingin di dengar oleh Naruto atas balasan Sakura. Dia ingin Sakura bisa menerimanya sebagai seorang laki-laki biasa bukan sebagai kakak laki-lakinya. Teriris-iris. Hati Naruto bagai diris-iris oleh pisau tajam mendengar kata-kata balasan Sakura. Dia hanya bisa terus berada di samping Sakura sebagai kakak yang melindungi adiknya. Miris sekali.

Naruto dengan perasaan sakit tertawa pura-pura senang dan mengucapkan kata 'terima kasih' pada Sakura. Dan Sakura sendiri yang mendengarnya nampak berkaca-kaca kedua mata emeraldnya. Dia menggigit bibirnya menahan isak tangis yang akan keluar. Di tahanya sekuat tenaga air mata itu supaya tidak keluar.

"Kalian berdua lama sekali.. ayo cepat duduk!" omel Kushina pada Naruto dan juga Sakura yang tengah menuruni anak tangga satu persatu. Dengan langkah cepat Naruto berjalan melewati anak tangga dengan Sakura yang berada di gendongannya.

"Maaf, Bu." Ucap keduanya berbarengan dan Naruto menurunkan Sakura lalu membantunya duduk. Baru setelah itu dirinya sendiri dan langsung mengambil roti tawar yang sudah di olesi oleh selai blueberry.

"Nah, Sakura.. makanlah yang banyak," ucap Kushina tersenyum lembut.

"Hari ini Ibu cuti selama seminggu ke depan dari kantor karena akan merawatmu seminggu penuh," ucap Kushina kemudian.

Sedangkan Sakura tersenyum senang karena bisa berlama-lama bersama Ibunya yang sangat dia rindukan. "Ternyata sakit itu ada untungnya juga," batin Sakura senang.

**##Obsession##**

Seorang gadis manis berperawakan mungil nampak berjalan lengang di koridor kelas sekolahnya. Rambut pirangnya yang di kuncir kuda ke atas nampak berayun ke kanan dan ke kiri mengikuti gerakan dari sang pemiliknya. Tali tas gandongnya hanya di sampirkan satu di atas bahu kirinya. Dan kedua mata aquamarine-nya terpancang pada layar handphone yang tecetak beberapa baris kata. Bibir yang di lapisi oleh lipgloss rasa strawberry itu bergumam sesuatu karena membaca pesan di layar handphne-nya.

Sepertinya gadis manis yang mirip dengan sebuah barby itu terlalu serius membaca sms sehingga tak melihat ada seseorang juga yang sedang berjalan searah dengannya. Dan detik berikutnya terdengar bunyi merintih sakit dari keduanya karena bertabrakan, di tambah masing-masing pantat mereka menyentuh keras di lantai koridor kelas itu. Untung saja koridor kelas itu belum ada seorang pun, sudah jelas karena ini masih sangat pagi. Jadi, mereka tak harus menahan malu karena kejadian jatuh yang tak elit itu.

"Aww.. sakit," keluahan pertama keluar dari bibir gadis itu.

"Maaf. Aku tak sengaja," ucap seseorang itu dan kini berdiri, mengelus-ngelus sebentar pantatnya yang terasa panas. Kedua mata coklat kemerahannya mengerling sosok yang telah di tabraknya. Dan sebelah tangannya terulur ke depan wajah gadis itu, menawarkan bantuan berdiri.

Dengan masih menahan sakit dan juga terkejut Ino menerima uluran tangan itu dan berdiri. Kedua mata aquamarine miliknya bertatapan dengan wajah baby face yang tersenyum ramah padanya. "Kau 'kan?" tanya Ino dan menunjuk wajah orang yang berada di depannya. Sedikit tak sopan memang mengacungkan jari terlunjuk tepat di wajah orang, namun sosok yang di tunjuk itu tak memperdulikannya sama sekali. Sikapnya masih tenang dengan senyuman tipis di bibirnya.

"Aku tak menyangka salah satu seorang model yang terkenal satu sekolah dengan ku," ucap Sasori dan melepaskan genggaman tangan Ino ketika melihat Ino sudah mampu berdiri dengan sempurna.

"Terima kasih… aku juga tak menyangka seorang photografer hebat sepertimu satu sekolah dengan ku," balas Ino kembali memuji dengan membalikan kata-katanya tadi.

Sasori tersenyum canggung dan juga tersanjung di juluki photografer hebat. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya ramah.

Ino menggelengkan kepala tanda dia baik-baik saja. Namun, sepertinya berbanding terbalik dengan raut wajahnya yang seolah menahan sakit. Tapi, mana mungkin 'kan dia menyebutkan kalau pantatnya masih terasa sangat sakit pada Sasori. Jadi lebih baik dia berbohong dari pada mengatakan yang sebenarnya, seorang gadis sepertinya jaga image itu penting di hadapan lawan jenisnya.

"Owhh… kau kelas berapa?" tanya Sasori.

"Kelas XII A.. kau?"

"Sama dengan mu. Apakah Hinata dan Sakura juga bersekolah di sini?" tanya Sasori kembali dan ketika mengucapkan nama 'Sakura' ada semburat merah tipis yang menghiasi kedua pipinya. Namun, karena terlalu tipis jadi Ino tak melihatnya. Tetapi, jika dia lihat habislah Sasori karena kebiasan Ino yang aneh adalah menggoda siapa saja yang mempunyai perasaan pada seseorang.

"Tentu saja.."

"Begitu. Lalu sekarang kau mau kemana?"

"Kantin. Aku belum sempat sarapan. Sepertinya roti sandwich dan sekotak susu sangat cocok. Ikut?" tanya Ino dan berjalan mendahului.

Tanpa pikir panjang akhirnya Sasori mengikuti Ino. "Lebih baik ikut gadis itu dari pada sendirian berjalan tanpa tujuan di koridor sekolah yang masih sangat sepi," pikirnya. Lagi pula pemuda bernama Sasori itu ingin mengobrol banyak dengan Ino mengenai Sakura dan juga sekolah barunya ini. Dan jika di pikirkannya lagi dia kini sebenarnya tengah menunggu teman dekatnya yang tak kunjung temu dengannya. Padahal sebelumnya Sasori ingin bertemu dengan temannya itu lebih pagi di sekolah karena ingin mendiskusikan sesuatu. Namun, ujung rambut teman dekatnya yang berwarna sama denganya itu tak kunjung dia lihat.

"Sejak umur berapa kau terjun dalam dunia photografer?" tanya Ino memulai pembicaraan dan mengerling sosok Sasori yang berjalan seiringan dengan dirinya. Ke dua mata aquamarine miliknya melirik juga sebuah tali hitam yang melingkar di lehernya yang tertutup oleh jas sekolahnya, dan dia menyimpulkan itu adalah sebuah kamera.

"Sejak aku berumur sepuluh tahun aku sudah tertarik oleh dunia seorang photografer. Aku terseret ke dalam 'dunia tanpa kepalsuan' itu karena temanku. Dia juga yang mengajari bagaimana menangkap objek yang benar dan terlihat bagus hasilnya nanti."

"Begitu… teman mu itu pasti sangatlah berperan penting sampai kau menjadi photografer sehebat sekarang," ucap Ino.

"Uhm.. perannya sangatlah penting."

"Nah, kita sudah sampai. Di sinilah kantinnya, tempat orang-orang bersantai menyantap makanannya atau bisa di bilang mengubah perilaku orang menjadi bar-bar..hahaha.." ucap Ino dan bersenda gurau sedikit. Kedua kakinya membawa ke sebuah tempat duduk dekat jendela yang terdapat pemandangan langsung pada kebun sekolah mereka, dan juga tempat favorit sahabat-sahabatnya.

Sasori mengikuti Ino dan duduk di sebrang tempat duduknya. Kedua matanya menjelajahi isi kantin itu dan sedetik kemudian berdecak kagum. Susunan meja dan kursi yang rapi, kebersihannya dan juga tempat yang sangat sejuk. Sasori sudah tak sabar ingin menikmati makanan yang di sediakan di dapur sekolah ini juga. Namun karena dia sudah terlanjur sarapan jadinya dia hanya memesan secangkir susu coklat saja ketika Ino menanyakan apa pesanannya.

"Baiklah. Apa yang ingin kau dengar mengenai Sakura dari ku?" tanya Ino langsung tepat sasaran mengenai apa yang di inginkan Sasori.

Sasori diam terpaku, dan sedikit membuka mulutnya tanda terkejut atas pertanyaan yang di ajukan oleh Ino. Dia tak menyangka bahwa pikirannya bisa di tebak semudah itu. Apakah isi pikirannya tercetak jelas di dahinya sehingga gadis di hadapannya ini dapat membacanya.

Sasori berdehem kecil dan gugup. "Apa aku ada kesempatan mendekatinya?" tanya Sasori to the point. Sudah terlanjur pikirnya, karena jika dia mengelak pasti gadis itu akan segera tahu.

"Ouuuhh.." Ino berwajah sedih dan sedikit geli,"Sakura sudah mempunyai seorang kekasih." Memegang dadanya sendiri dan juga berwajah menyesal.

Sasori nampak berwajah sangat kecewa namun sedetik kemudian tersenyum aneh. "Hanya seorang kekasih. Tak masalah bagiku.. aku akan mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan meski harus melenyapkan kekasihnya. Mudah saja 'kan," ucapnya dan menatap tajam pada Ino.

Ino sendiri nampak terkejut mendengar penuturan yang mengerikan dari pemuda berwajah baby face itu. Dan bergidik ngeri melihat tatapan matanya yang tajam dan dingin. Ino tak dapat berkata-kata, lidahnya terasa kaku dan tenggorokannya tercekat. Membuatnya kesulitan mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Tubuhnya diam membeku menerima tatapan tajam yang di berikan oleh kedua mata coklat kemerahan itu.

Namun, sedetik kemudian wajah baby face itu tertunduk dan bahunya bergetar. Sebelah tangannya menutup mulutnya sendiri dan selanjutnya suara tawa lepas membahana di kantin itu. "Ahahahaha… aku hanya bercanda, Ino. Aku tak serius mengenai yang tadi. Kau ini mudah sekali tertipu," ucapnya.

Ino membuka mulutnya sedikit nampak ingin protes namun suaranya masih tak bisa keluar. Debaran jantungnya karena keterkejutannya sendiri masih berdegup dengan kencangnya. "Ahaha…" akhirnya suara tawa yang sedikit di paksakan keluar dari tenggorokannya.

"A-aku kira kau serius mengatakannya, Sasori," ucap Ino lagi ketika sudah bisa mengumpulkan suaranya kembali.

"Itu hanya lelucon ku saja, Ino," jawab Sasori.

.

.

Lima belas menit sudah berlalu ketika Ino dan Sasori berada di kantin itu. Ino sendiri sudah menghambiskan roti sandwich dan segelas susu pesananya begitupun dengan Sasori. Keduanya terdiam satu sama lain, belum ada yang memulai sebuah pembicaraan. Karena keduanya sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing, Ino tengah berkutat dengan handphone-nya dan sesekali di selingi dengan cekikikan dan wajahnya bersemu merah, sedangkan Sasori mengeluarkan kameranya dan melihat berapa jumlah film yang masih tersisa untuk mengabadikan 'dunia tanpa kepalsuan' seperti pemikirannya.

Jeprett..

Suara di photo dan kilat cahaya mengenai sosok gadis manis bermata aquamarine itu membuat Ino sedikit terkejut. Dan dia melihat di depannya Sasori tengah membidik dirinya lewat kamera di depan wajahnya.

"Dilarang mengambil photo seorang model tanpa bayaran," ucap Ino dan tersenyum jahil.

"Akh..pelit sekali kau. Hanya membuang sisa film yang masih tersisa," bela Sasori dan menurunkan kameranya dari wajahnya, dan menutup kembali lensanya agar debu tak menempel.

"Aku hanya bercanda, kau boleh ambil photo ku dan yang lainnya tanpa bayaran," ucap Ino.

"Aku hargai itu."

Ino melirik jam berwarna ungu berbentuk segi empat di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Kedua matanya mengerling Sasori dan setelahnya beranjak berdiri. Sasori mengerti maksud Ino lantas dia juga beranjak berdiri dan keduanya pergi dari kantin itu menuju kelas mereka.

Di tengah koridor kelas menuju kelas mereka yang berada di lantai tiga di gedung semegah itu membuat kaki pegal juga ternyata. Sasori nampak nyengir melihat anak tangga yang banyak dan melingkar untuk menuju lantai yang selanjutnya untuk naik ke lantai 3. Ino yang nampak sudah terbiasa hanya berwajah senang sambil sesekali meraba pegangan tangga itu.

Dan oleh ke dua mata Sasori maupun Ino melihat sosok gadis mungil berambut Indigo panjang tengah berjalan berbarengan dengan pemuda berambut merah darah yang berjalan searah menuju kelas mereka. Keduanya langsung saja berteriak memanggil nama mereka berdua.

"Hinata..!" teriak Ino.

"Gaara..!" teriak Sasori

Ino menatap heran Sasori ketika dia memanggil nama Gaara. Pasalnya dia mengira Sasori tidak mengenal siapa pun di sekolah itu, setidaknya belum. Namun, Ino tak terlalu memikirkannya dan segera berlari mendekati sosok Hinata, sedangkan Sasori sudah terlebih dahulu mengampiri keduanya.

"Pagi… Ino," sapa Hinata ramah dan dia melihat Sasori dengan wajah tak terkejut sama sekali dengan kehadirannya di sekolah ini.

"Pagi juga, Hinata. Dan… Gaara.." ucap Ino sama hangatnya pada Hinata dan bernada dingin pada saat menyapa Gaara.

Gaara yang mendengarnya nampak menatap Ino bingung atas sikapnya, namun tetap berekspresi datar seperti biasa. "Hn," balasnya singkat dan berjalan terlebih dahulu bersama Sasori di sebelahnya.

Ino melihat punggung Gaara dengan wajah dingin dan penuh selidik. Hinata yang berada di sampingnya yang berjalan beriringan dengan dirinya di buat bingung melihat ekspresi wajah sahabatnya itu. Hinata baru pertama kali melihat tatapan dingin sahabatnya pada temannya sendiri.

"Ino… ada apa? Kau melihat Gaara dengan tatapan dingin," tanya Hinata pelan dan sedikit berbisik di telinga Ino.

Ino buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak ada apa-apa. Namun di dalam hatinya berkecamuk perasaan aneh, pikirannya nampak jatuh ke belakang, ke beberapa hari yang lalu mengenai apa yang di lihat oleh kedua matanya sendiri. "Jika dugaanku benar… maka orang yang selalu meneror Sakura dengan surat ancaman dan photo itu adalah dia…"

"Kau lah orangnya… Sabaku Gaara.." ucap Ino yakin dan bertekad akan menyelidikinya lebih lanjut dan mencari sebuah bukti kuat. Ino sama sekali tak akan menyangka, bahwa keputusannya itu akan berakibat 'negatif' dan menyeretnya dalam dunia 'hitam' bernama 'kematian'.

.

.

**Tsudzuku**

_Ok… mari balas review dulu.. dimulai dari :_

_**_Mamehatsuki :**__ Maksih atas kebersediannya mereview lg fic ku… cowo yang terobsesi sama Sakura akan terkuak seiring berjalannya waktu.. _

_Hei.. dah q ksh bocoran nich mengenai wrn rambut'y.. silahkan tebak lgi…_

_Review?_

_**_SasuChiha LowVerezZ :**____nie dah q update… sampai cap nie dah ketebak blm siapa orang misterius itu?_

_**_Ainath Faldebaran :**__Tak apa… Salam kenal jg, Ai-san^^_

_Terima kasih atas pujiannya.. bisa jd 'iya' yg neror Saku tmn masa kecilnya, tp bisa juga 'bukan'._

_Di sini da scene NaruSaku..tp dikit._

_**_CheZaHana-chan :**__ Bisa jd 'iya' nnti Saku di culik..he_

_Dan kemngkinan pacr Saku di lenyapkan jg ada.. terus ikutin yach.. _

_Review?_

_**_Aya-na rifa'I :**__ Hahaa… gitu donx login… nie dah di update.. review?*nodong balik pendang kusanagi*_

_**_4ntk4-ch4n :**__ Nie dah d update.. review?_

_**_Naru-mania : **__Lo~ha, juga, Naru-chan^^. Tentu boleh donx masa ga blh sich..hee_

_Iya, kesini bkl lbh rumit lg konfliknya dan bkl da chara death jg. Ga janji yach klu Sasu ma Naru ga mati… review?_

_**_Me :**__ nie dah di update… q usahakan SasuSaku…he_

_**_RainyGlassWorld :**__ Thanx… nie dah d update… review?_

_**_Just Ana :**__ Arigatou atas pujiannya, Ana-chan^^. Bisa jd iya jk yg mnggal itu Gaara. Haha.. silahkan tebak sndiri.. blm q ksh bcrab siapanya… Karin memang punya bkat 'khusus' yang dia punya sejak lhr.. mngenai Konan lmbt laun akan terungkp.. yg mati bukan Neji ataupun Tenten koq..tenang z. Yg di ambil Naruto d dlm lmri itu rahasia._

_Minal aidin walfaidzin dan slm knal jg… tetap iktin fic ku nie yach.. review?_

_**_Violet7orange :**__ Hohoho.. benrkah blm bsa mnbak… _

_**_Haruno Sayuri :**__ Memang dh terkuak sdkit koq siapa 'psycho' itu. Nee-chan knp review chap 1?_

_**_Vipris : **__Bisa juga Sai plkunya..hahaa.._

_Terima ksih… tetap ikutin fic ku nie yach… review?_

_**_Selenavella :**__Ga pa2… mungkn sama..tunggu klnjtn'y z yach..q usahakan endingnya SasuSaku._

_Kls 3 SMP? Siapa? Aku? _

_Ahahaha… Arisa-chan… aku bkn kls 3 SMP tp kls 3 SMA.. bntr gy lulus bln Mei.._

_**_OraRi HinaRa :**__Mkash dh mau nyari nie fic…_

_Mksh atas 4 jmpolnya…^^ nie dh d update… review?_

_**_HikaruShinZ :**__ Kmngkn iya… nie dah d update.. review? Tp btw, knp review chap 1?_

_._

_._

_Bls review dah slesai… skrg aku inginmengucapkan sesuatu… _

_Maaaaff.. bngt.. krn lma update'y..hehehehe. _

_Maklum.. sibuk bngt dah kls 3..lalu mngnai fic nie.. kyk'y bkl msh panjang lg alur crt'y. Msh bnyk mistery yg hrs terungkap… tp mngenai siapa yang 'psycho' itu dah q ksh ptnjk. Silahkan menebak lagi..hahaha._

_Dan silhkan bca fic ku yg berjudul 'Sacrifice' dan yg terbaru.. 'Wakkusu no Ie'_

_Salam manis, Miko-chan^^_

_REVIEWS_


	8. Chapter 8

Previous Chapter

"Aku sayang padamu, Sakura."

"Aku juga sayang pada kakak."

.

.

"Baiklah. Apa yang ingin kau dengar mengenai Sakura dariku?"

"Apa aku ada kesempatan mendekatinya?"

"Sakura sudah mempunyai seorang kekasih."

"Hanya seorang kekasih. Tak masalah bagiku.. aku akan mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan meski harus melenyapkan kekasihnya. Mudah saja 'kan?"

.

.

"Ino… ada apa? Kau melihat Gaara dengan tatapan dingin."

"Jika dugaanku benar… maka orang yang selalu meneror Sakura dengan surat ancaman dan photo itu adalah dia…"

"Kau lah orangnya… Sabaku Gaara.."

.

.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Crime/Romance/Mysteri**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : SasuSakuGaa or maybe SasoSakuNaru**

**And also the other too**

**Warning : GaJe, OOC, OC**

**Enjoy this chapter **

**And**

**Give me your review**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kedua mata aquamarine itu masih saja menatap punggung tegap seorang pemuda berambut merah darah di depannya. Tak mengindahkan pertanyaan sama sekali dari gadis di sampingnya. Seorang gadis berambut indigo yang berdiri di samping gadis bermata aquamarine itu hanya menatap was-was pada teman di sampingnya.

"Ino!" panggil Hinata dan menyentuh pundaknya.

"Apa?" jawab Ino tanpa menengokan kepala sama sekali pada orang yang bertanya padanya.

"I-itu… kita sudah sampai di depan kelas."

"Eh?" Ino baru tersadar jika dia melewati sedikit yang menjadi kelasnya.

"Ino… apa kau ada perlu dengan Gaara? Kau sampai mau mengikutinya ke kamar mandi khusus laki-laki," tanya Hinata dan menatap wajah Ino yang sedikitnya sudah ada semburat merah tipis di kedua pipinya karena sedikit malu.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu, Hinata," jawab Ino gelagapan. Dia juga sedikit tak enak hati pada sahabat di sampingnya ini, sebab dia sudah merahasiakan sesuatu darinya. Rahasia mengenai masalah satu sahabat mereka yang lain.

"Lalu apa?"

"Nggg… bukan hal yang penting."

"Kau menatap Gaara seperti dia sudah melakukan tindak kejahatan saja."

"Be-benarkah aku menatapnya seperti itu?" Tanya Ino dan berjalan masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Gadis berambut indigo itu mengikuti sosoknya di belakang.

"Apa kau benci padanya, Ino?"

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak. Sudahlah Hinata… jangan bahas hal ini lagi!" pinta Ino dan langsung saja duduk di tempat duduknya sendiri dan melipat kedua lengannya di atas meja lalu sedetik kemudian kepalanya dia sembunyikan di lipatan tangannya sendiri. Ino sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang akan diucapkannya pada Hinata. Dia bingung di antara pilihan cerita atau tidak mengenai masalah Sakura. Dan alasan dia menatap Gaara dengan pandangan dingin, penuh selidik dan benci.

Kedua mata lavender Hinata menatap Ino bingung. Apakah dia menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya atau tidak? Namun, dia maklum saja jika Ino tak mau membagi sesuatu yang dirahasiakannya itu sebab, sebagaimana pun hubungan persahabatan dirinya dengan Ino ada hal-hal yang bersifat sangat pribadi untuk tidak diketahui sahabatnya sendiri.

Maka dengan pendapat seperti itu Hinata dengan segera duduk di bangkunya sendiri dan membuka-buka buku pelajaran jam pertama. Lagi pula bel masuk sudah berbunyi hanya tinggal tunggu gurunya masuk saja.

Dan tiba-tiba saja pintu kelas itu terbuka menampakan sosok dua orang pemuda yang sama-sama memiliki warna rambut merah. Sekilas mereka terlihat kembar namun bukan.

"Pagi!" sapa Sasori pada Hinata ketika dia melewati bangku Hinata. Sebuah senyuman ramah terpeta di wajah baby facenya.

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dari buku pelajaran dan balas tersenyum ramah pada Sasori. "Pagi!"

Setelahnya Hinata kembali berkutat dengan buku karena Sasori langsung berjalan menuju bangkunya tepat di samping Gaara. Di karenakan juga guru pengajar untuk pelajaran pertama sudah masuk sedetik setelah Sasori dan Gaara masuk. Beruntungnya mereka karena jika sampai guru pengajar tersebut sudah ada di dalam kelas, tak boleh ada seorang pun yang masuk lagi.

Kedua mata lavender milik Hinata melirik Ino di sampingnya, dia tengah mengeluarkan buku pelajaran dengan sama sekali tak bersemangat. Hinata memandangnya sangat khawatir dan penasaran. Namun, sedetik kemudian perhatiannya teralih kembali karena guru pengajarnya sudah berbicara di depan kelas untuk memulai pelajaran.

"Permainan baru saja akan dimulai," batin seseorang dan menyeringai memandang punggung Ino dengan tatapan menusuk dan membunuh seperti hewan yang akan mencabik-cabik lawannya dengan penuh nafsu.

.

.

Seorang gadis berambut merah jambu itu kini tengah mengalami yang dinamakan dengan perasaan 'rindu'. Beberapa kali tubuhnya yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur itu berganti posisi, dari terlentang, miring ke kanan, ke kiri bahkan tengkurap pun sudah dia lakukan. Namun, ke semua posisi tidurnya itu sama sekali tak terasa nyaman dan tak bisa dinikmati. Hatinya kini tengah diserang perasaan cemas dan khawatir.

Sebelah tangannya terulur ke atas buffet kecil di samping tempat tidurnya untuk mengambil sebuah telephon genggam. Ditatapnya lama layar handphone tersebut yang menampilkan wallpapers dirinya sendiri bersama seorang pemuda berambut emo yang statusnya sebagai kekasihnya itu.

"Sasuke… aku rindu padamu," gumam Sakura dan memiringkan tubuhnya ke kanan menghadap balkon kamarnya sendiri.

Semilir angin sejuk masuk ke dalam kamar itu melewati jendela besar yang terbuka dan menggerak-gerakan gorden dengan gradasi warna hijau-putih. Dan sekaligus menerpa wajah Sakura membuat beberapa anak rambutnya dan poninya ikut bergerak karena terkena angin. Kedua mata emeraldnya memandang bentangan langit yang luas dan biru di atas sana dari tempat tidurnya, keuntungan tersendiri untuk Sakura memilih kamar di sini karena langit di atas sana dapat terlihat, sekali pun dia tengah tiduran di atas tempat tidurnya sendiri.

Kedua mata emeraldnya kini beralih menatap kaki kanannya yang masih diperban. Dia menghela nafas lega sebab rasa sakit yang dialami kakinya akibat terkilir sudah tak parah lagi. Ya, walaupun terkadang masih menimbulkan sesemutan sedikit jika terlalu lama berdiri atau berjalan. Tapi, setidaknya sudah jauh lebih baik dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Ingin rasanya cepat kembali bekerja dan sekolah, pikir Sakura.

Karena di sekolah dia pasti akan bertemu dengan teman-temannya, sahabat baiknya dan tentunya sang kekasih tersayang. Di tatapnya kembali layar handphone-nya dan sedetik kemudian jari-jari tangannya bergerak lincah menari-nari di atas digit-digit angka.

Sedetik kemudian dia menempelkan handphone-nya sendiri ke telinga kiri dan menunggu telephone-nya di angkat oleh yang bersangkutan. Namun, tak berapa lama kemudian sambungan telephone yang belum tersambung dengan orang yang diinginkan Sakura tiba-tiba saja terputus, mati. Dan pada saat Sakura menelphone-nya lagi yang menjawabnya adalah operator dengan melantunkan kata 'Nomor yang Anda tuju sedang tak aktif' membuat Sakura kesal setengah mati.

"Padahal tadi nomornya aktif. Kenapa sekarang nomor Sasuke jadi tidak aktif?" Tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

Seketika perasaan tak enak menyerang relung hatinya, dan dadanya serasa sedikit sesak. Dia khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Sasuke. Sudah cukup dia ditinggalkan oleh orang yang berharga bagi dirinya.

"Semoga kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke," batin Sakura dan kemudian menutup kedua mata emeraldnya sejenak. Setelahnya dia bangkit duduk dari kegiatan berbaringnya dan dengan perlahan menurunkan kaki-kakinya bergantian. Dia mencoba berdiri seperti biasa tanpa menggunakan kruk yang sebelum-sebelumnya dia kenakan terus kemana pun dia pergi.

"Fiuh~ syukurlah sudah baikan. Aku tak perlu lagi memerlukan kruk menyebalkan itu," gerutu Sakura dan dengan perlahan melangkahkan kedua kakinya ke pintu kamarnya untuk keluar. Telephone genggam miliknya dia masukan ke dalam saku celana pendek bagian depannya. Dia menaikan resleting jaket merah marunnya sebatas dada. Kedua mata emeraldnya memandang sekeliling yang terlihat sangat, sangat sepi.

"Akh, Sakura… kau sudah bisa berjalan tanpa menggunakan kruk lagi?" Tanya Kushina ketika sosoknya keluar dari pintu ruangan bersantai. Sakura membalikan badannya menghadap Ibunya dengan sebuah senyuman polos tercipta di wajahnya.

"Begitulah, Bu."

"Syukurlah.."

"Ibu mau kemana dengan pakaian seperti itu?" Tanya Sakura ketika dirinya baru sadar bahwa Ibunya kini berpenampilan elegan dan rapi seperti akan menghadiri sebuah acara penting sekali. Sakura menautkan kedua alisnya bingung dan sedikit tak suka, sebab dia sudah memilik pemikiran jika Ibunya akan meninggalkan dirinya lagi hanya demi sebuah bisnis belaka.

"Ah, ini... sebenarnya Ibu mau menghadiri sebuah launching produk baru usaha Ibu. Dan…" Kushina menggantung ucapannya.

"Pergi saja! Aku tidak apa-apa, keadaanku juga sudah jauh lebih baik, Bu."

"Eh? Baiklah. Terima kasih untuk pengertianmu, Sakura. Ibu sangat menyayangimu," ucap Kushina dan 'cup' dia mencium kening Sakura dengan lembut dan ke-ibuan. Dia mengusap-usap belakang kepala Sakura dan setelahnya dia pergi meninggalkan Sakura begitu saja untuk pergi ke kamarnya sendiri.

Kushina tak menyadari jika kini di wajah Sakura terpeta sebuah perasaan kecewa. Kecewa dengan janji Ibunya sendiri yang akan menemaninya seminggu penuh dan merawatnya. Tapi apa sekarang? Ibunya mengingkari janjinya sendiri begitu saja tanpa beban.

Sakura juga tak dapat menyalahkan sepenuhnya kesalahan pada Ibunya, sebab Ibunya berhak punya kehidupan sendiri yang disukainya yaitu bisnis. Begitu pun dirinya yang mempunyai kehidupan sendiri sebagai seorang model papan atas.

Tak ingin larut dalam rasa kekecewaan Sakura kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai bawah. Kedua kakinya menapaki anak tangga dengan pelan dan hati-hati. Bagaimana pun juga Sakura tak mau jika dia salah melangkah karena terburu-buru dan memperburuk keadaan kakinya. Maka, dengan itu Sakura sangat hati-hati melangkah menuruni anak tangga, sebelah tangannya memegang erat kayu penyangga.

Tiba-tiba saja indra pendengarnya mendengar sebuah mesin mobil yang sepertinya parkir di depan rumahnya. Tak ambil pusing Sakura terus melanjutkan langkahnya sampai di anak tangga terakhir. Dan ketika kedua mata emeraldnya menatap lurus ke depan dia nampak sangat terkejut dengan kehadiran tiba-tiba seseorang di depan pintu masuk.

Di depan pintu masuk berdiri seorang pria berbadan jangkung dan tegap, berpakaian sedikit formal yaitu dengan menggunakan bawahan celana panjang hitam dengan kedua kaki yang juga dibalut dengan sepatu hitam, atasannya kaus kemeja putih polos yang kerah lehernya terlilit sebuah dasi berwarna merah marun, sedangkan jas hitamnya dia pegang di atas bahunya. Rambut hitam legam pendek dan kedua mata onyx-nya memandang rindu sosok Sakura. Dan sebuah senyuman lembut dan manis tercipta di bibirnya yang tipis dan pucat. Kedua matanya sedikit menyipit karena senyumannya. Dan sebelah tangannya dia masukan ke dalam saku celana bagian depannya. "Hallooo… bagaimana kabarmu, Sakura?" tanyanya.

"SAI!"

##Obsession##

Pemuda berambut raven itu menggerutu kesal sambil melihat layar handphone-nya. "Baterai ponselku habis,"lantunnya kesal.

Punggungnya yang besender di samping mobil MBW abu-abu itu dan sebelah kakinya yang terangkat, belum kedua mata onyx yang hitam legam seperti batu obsidian, wajahnya yang sangat tampan, membuat suasana di lapangan parkir itu ribut. Mengapa ribut? Sebab banyak yang berlalu lalang, terutama kaum hawa yang melewati sosoknya pasti akan berwajah bersemu kemerahan dan cekikikan sendiri, sambil bibir-bibir mereka menggumamkan kata keren, manis, lucu dan kata-kata pujian lainnya sambil menunjuk sosok pemuda berambut raven itu.

Sasuke mendengus sebal jika sudah terjadi seperti ini dan mendeathglare semua kaum hawa di dekatnya. Tetapi, hal itu tak mempan sama sekali, sebaliknya kaum hawa itu semakin cekikikan melihat ekspresi dingin Sasuke. Menurut mereka hal itu sangat keren dan menambah nilai ketampanan bagi dirinya sendiri.

Tidak ingin menjadi tambah ramai akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam mobil dan menaikan kaca mobilnya. Lebih baik berada di dalam mobil yang dingin dan sejuk karena pengaruh AC daripada di luar yang terasa sangat panas dan membakar kulit.

Sinar matahari di Kota Suna bisa berkali-kali lipat panasnya dari pada di Kota Konoha. Jika bicara dengan Kota Suna, saat ini Sasuke memang tengah berada di sini, tak di Konoha. Dia ke sini karena akan menyelidiki sesuatu yang sangat penting demi permintaan kakak satu-satunya. Sebuah permintaan yang sangat penting melebihi hidup kakaknya sendiri, sebab di kota inilah orang yang terpenting bagi kakaknya di dalam hidupnya menghilang.

Sasuke masih ingat sosok seorang wanita cantik layaknya seorang malaikat yang turun dari langit, yang selalu membelanya jika ada sesuatu yang dia inginkan namun Itachi tak mengizinkannya, dia yang selalu membujuk Itachi dengan berbagai macam cara jitu untuk membuat Itachi menyetujui apa yang Sasuke inginkan. Semua kebaikan wanita itu yang masih melekat di ingatan Sasuke, tak akan pernah terlupakan sampai sekarang. Dan saat ini sosok wanita itu memang sudah benar-benar pergi jauh ke atas langit sana. Menemui Sang Pencipta-Nya sendiri.

Mati.

Ya, sosok wanita yang di maksud Sasuke sudah mati dua tahun yang lalu tepat satu hari sebelum pesta tunangannya di adakan bersama kakaknya, Itachi. Sasuke mengerti sama sekali kegalauan, kebencian dan kesakitan yang di derita oleh kakaknya. Walaupun dia belum pernah kehilangan orang yang dia sayangi, namun dia sudah mengerti arti dari kata 'kehilangan' itu sendiri.

Yang paling tak bisa di terima oleh Itachi adalah penyebab kematian kekasihnya itu.

Dibunuh.

Ya. Kekasih Itachi sudah di putuskan oleh pihak kepolisian adalah kasus pembunuhan. Dan pembunuh yang telah menghilangkan nyawa kekasihnya itu sampai sekarang belum di temukan. Sebab, proses penyelidikan kasus pembunuhan kekasihnya itu terhenti di tengah jalan karena kehilangan jejak dan bukti-bukti yang akan mengarah pada pembunuh itu.

Dan kini bukti itu kembali muncul kembali di kota ini, berdasarkan identifikasi dari korban yang di temukan mengambang di Sungai Sapporo kemarin malam yang pola cara membunuhnya hampir sama dengan yang di alami kekasih kakaknya. Dan fakta yang lain bahwa korban itu merupakan warga asli Kota Suna. Entah bagaimana caranya korban bisa sampai dibeda kota yang memang jaraknya cukup jauh.

Tak mau ambil pusing sebelum kakaknya kembali dari Kesatuan Team-nya, Sasuke mengambil handphone milik kakaknya yang diletakan didekat tuas gigi. Sasuke menatap layar handphone kakaknya yang menampilkan wallpapers sosok kakaknya sendiri dengan seorang wanita cantik berambut biru dengan hiasan bunga di kepalanya.

Sasuke tersenyum miris melihatnya dan tak mau kembali mengingat-ingat kejadian suram yang dulu-dulu akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk segera menekan-nekan beberapa digit angka. Setelahnya dia dekatkan handphone tersebut ke telinga sebelah kanannya, dan menunggu dengan sabar sang kekasih mengangkat telephone-nya.

"Ayolah angkat telephone-nya, Sakura!" gumam Sasuke dan mengetuk-ngetukan jari telunjuknya ke stir kemudi tak sabar.

Tiba-tiba saja ada yang membuka pintu mobil Sasuke dan masuklah seorang pemuda tampan yang juga bermata onyx teduh. "Aku ingin kau lihat jasad korban itu, Sasuke!" ucapnya langsung dan menatap kedua mata onyx Sasuke dengan tatapan memerintah. "Dan jasadnya sudah di kirim kemari. Sekarang berada di kamar jenazah untuk di identifikasi lebih lanjut."

"Kapan aku harus melihatnya?" Tanya Sasuke dan langsung saja menutup telephone-nya. Sepertinya perhatiannya teralikan lagi dan menyebabkan dia lupa jika tadinya dia sedang menelephone kekasihnya sendiri. Dia menaruh kembali telephone genggam Itachi di tempatnya semula.

"Sekarang saja jika kau ingin cepat-cepat menemui kekasihmu!" tegas Itachi. Ada sedikit nada menyindir dalam kata-katanya ketika menyebut nama 'kekasih'.

Sasuke mendengus tak suka dan memutar bola matanya bosan. "Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan membantumu sampai selesai kali ini. Aku janji." Sasuke berkata dengan penuh penekanan di setiap suku katanya. Dan dia mulai menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan memasukan gigi dua untuk mobilnya supaya bisa maju dan berjalan, juga membawa mereka ke tempat tujuan mereka.

Kali ini memang giliran Sasuke yang menyetir, sebab Itachi sudah agak lelah untuk mengemudikan mobil dengan jarak yang jauh. Karena Itachi bertugas sebagai detective di Kota Suna bukan Konoha. Jadi, ketika dia mendengar ada kabar kasus pembunuhan di Konoha yang korbannya adalah warga Kota Suna segera saja dia berangkat pulang-pergi dari Kota Suna-Konoha dan sebaliknya.

"Aku tahu Sakura pasti tidak akan berselingkuh dengan laki-laki lain," ucap Itachi dan melirik Sasuke dengan ekor matanya.

Sasuke langsung mendeathglare Itachi yang duduk santai sambil bersiul-siul ria. "Itu sudah pasti. Dia hanya mencintai seorang laki-laki saja. Dan laki-laki itu adalah aku, Uchiha Sasuke yang baik hati dan tampan," ucap Sasuke dan pada akhirnya bernarsis sendiri dengan memuji dirinya sendiri tampan. Tapi, memang kenyataannya juga bahwa Uchiha Sasuke yang tengah menyeringai ini tampan, sangat tampan malah.

Itachi terkekekeh kecil mendengarnya dan langsung mengacak-ngacak rambut pantat ayam Sasuke, yang mendapat balasan deathglare kembali dari kedua mata onyx miliknya."Hei hentikan, Itachi!"

"Kau sangat beruntung bisa menjadi kekasih gadis secantik dan sebaik Sakura," puji Itachi dan tersenyum lebar, kedua matanya sedikit menyipit karena senyumannya.

Apa yang dikatakan Itachi tak bisa membuat Sasuke tak tersenyum menanggapinya. "Hn."

Akh, andai saja Sasuke tahu jika yang sudah hampir menabrak Sakura yang nyaris kehilangan nyawanya adalah kakaknya sendiri. Juga menyebabkan kaki kanan Sakura terkilir dan membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama demi kesembuhanya. Dan andaikan juga Sasuke tahu jika Itachi menyimpan satu photo seksi Sakura yang hanya memakai pakaian dalam saja di dompetnya, walaupun secara tak sengaja ketika dia menginjaknya di lantai rumah sakit.

Andaikan Sasuke tahu maka pastinya Itachi tak akan mempunyai kesempatan untuk menyelidiki kematian kekasihnya, karena kedua mata onyx-nya tak akan mampu untuk melihat matahari terbit lagi. Sebab riwayat hidupnya akan berakhir setelah Sasuke mengetahui semuanya. Berdo'a sajalah kau Itachi agar Sasuke tak mengetahuinya dan apabila jika Sasuke sudah tahu, persiapkanlah mentalmu dan sebuah alasan yang logis. Hn.

.

.

.

"SAI!" pekik Sakura terkejut dan mendekati sosok pemuda berambut hitam dengan kedua mata onyx yang lembut. Reflex Sakura langsung memeluknya ketika sudah bisa menjangkau tubuhnya. Membuat tubuh pemuda itu hampir terjengkang ke belakang jika tak segera ditahan oleh dirinya sendiri.

"Whooaa! Pelan-pelan, Sakura!" ucap orang yang di panggil 'Sai' oleh Sakura tadi.

"Kau kemana saja?" Tanya Sakura yang suaranya sedikit teredam di dada bidang Sai.

Sai tertawa kecil mendengarnya dan melepaskan pelukan reflex Sakura. Kedua mata onyx-nya memandang penuh rindu dan kagum pada kedua mata emerald di depannya. "Aku tidak kemana-mana, Sakura. Tapi, hanya sibuk mengurusi berbagai macam tawaran melukis dari kolega-kolega bisnis Ayah," jawabnya.

"Kau sudah terkenal rupanya," ucap Sakura dan tersenyum.

"Ya, begitulah. Kau pun sama," balas Sai dan tersenyum sangat manis. Membuat pipi putih Sakura merona.

"Ayo, duduklah! Akan kubuatkan air dingin dan segar untukmu," ucap Sakura dan segera menarik tangan Sai untuk mengikutinya berjalan ke ruang tamu. "Nah, tunggulah sebentar!" Setelah itu sosok Sakura pun melesat pergi ke dapur untuk mengambilkan air minum untuk Sai.

Kedua mata onyx milik Sai menjelajahi setiap sudut ruangan tamu tersebut dan sedetik kemudian berdecak kagum. Sai meraba sofa yang dia duduki yang terasa sangat nyaman dan lembut, jelas karena harga sofa itu pastilah mahal. Dan lampu kristal besar yang menggantung di langit-langit sebagai sumber cahaya di ruangan tersebut juga terlihat sangat cantik, seperti berlian putih. "Kau sangat beruntung menjadi bagian keluarga ini, Sakura," gumam Sai dan tersenyum bangga.

Dan tepat ketika dia melihat ke bawah kakinya, dekat dengan rak kecil di bawah meja di ruang tamu, kedua mata onyx-nya melihat sebuh album yang besar. Sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum lembut dan mengambil album besar itu, memangkunya di kedua pahanya dan sedetik kemudian membukanya lembar demi lembar.

Di lembar pertama yang di buka oleh Sai, menampakan siluet seorang gadis kecil berambut bublle gum yang wajahnya memerah tidak tahu karena apa. Tapi, Sai sudah tahu wajah Sakura memerah karena apa. Itu karena Sakura habis menangis setelah boneka teddy bear kesayangannya disembunyikan oleh Sai tepat satu minggu sebelum dia pergi dari panti asuhan itu. Akh, betapa rindunya Sai mengingat memori-memori baik indah maupun menjengkelkan di panti asuhan itu. Dan dia jadi tersenyum sendiri mengingat betapa jahilnya dia ketika menjahili Sakura sampai menangis semalaman.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Sakura tiba-tiba dari arah dapur. Di kedua tangannya memegang nampan yang berisi dua gelas tinggi jus tomat dingin, yang satu untuk dirinya sendiri dan yang satunya untuk Sai.

"Akh, Sakura… kau masih ingat kejadian apa yang membuatmu berwajah seperti ini?" Tanya Sai dan memperlihatkan sebuah photo Sakura ketika dirinya masih kecil.

Blush. Wajah Sakura berubah warna drastis dari putih menjadi merah padam. "Jangan ungkit-ungkit masalah yang sudah lalu," ucap Sakura dan berjalan mendekat pada sosok Sai yang tengah memegang perutnya dengan kedua tangan seperti menahan tawa. "Tertawa saja sesukamu!"

"Ahaahah… maaf, maaf, Sakura. Aku selalu ingin tertawa jika ingat kejadian itu."

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan dan sedetik kemudian di bibirnya tercipta sebuah senyuman. "Aku rindu sekali pada panti asuhan itu," gumam Sakura.

"Kau mau kesana?" Tanya Sai tiba-tiba setelah dia rasa cukup puas untuk menertawakan Sakura.

"Eh?" Sakura sedikit kaget dengan tawaran Sai.

"Kenapa? Mau tidak pergi ke tempat kita dibesarkan?" Tanya Sai sekali lagi.

"Bisakah?"

"Tentu saja bisa."

"Kalau begitu aku mau sekali. Tolong ajak aku ke sana, Sai!" pinta Sakura dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Ok. Ayo, pergi!"

"Hah? Sekarang?" Tanya Sakura.

"Lalu mau kapan? Kau juga sedang punya banyak waktu senggang jika kulihat."

"Ta-tapi…"

"Pergi saja, Sakura! Tidak apa-apa. Ibu mengizinkanmu karena kau pergi dengan Sai," sambung Kushina tiba-tiba didekat tangga sambil tersenyum.

"Be-benarkah, Bu?"

Kushina menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban 'iya'.

Sakura melirik Sai dan tersenyum. "Ayo pergi!" ajaknya.

"Minum dulu jusnya Sakura!" ucap Kushina tiba-tiba.

"Hehehe.. aku sampai lupa. Sai, kau juga minum jusnya!"

"Iya, iya."

Dan setelah Sakura juga Sai menghabiskan minumannya segera saja keduanya pamit pada Kushina.

"Jaga Sakura baik-baik! Kakinya sedang sakit," nasihat Kushina pada Sai sambil menepuk-nepuk bahunya yang dibalas anggukan oleh Sai sebagai tanda mematuhi nasihat Kushina.

"Kami pergi!" seru Sakura dan Sai berbarengan.

Blamm! Pintu itu tertutup setelah sosok Sakura dan Sai pergi dari hadapan Kushina. Dengan pandangan menerawang ke arah pintu Kushina bergumam. "Bersenang-senanglah, anakku!"

##Obsession##

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi lima menit yang lalu. Dan sekarang ini di koridor dipenuhi oleh berbagai angkatan kelas membuatnya terlihat seperti di pasar. Lebih di dalam kantin yang hampir sepertiga murid di Konoha High School ini berada. Mereka di sini dengan satu tujuan yang sama, yaitu memuaskan perut yang sudah meronta minta untuk diisi. Bahkan kantin yang terlihat luas ini jika melihat keadaan sekarang sangatlah terlihat sempit. Lupakan mengenai luas atau tidaknya kantin! Sekarang mari kita sorot salah satu meja yang tengah dihuni oleh tiga gadis belia dipojok kanan dari pintu masuk.

Ketiga gadis belia itu nampak sibuk menghabiskan masing-masing jatah makan siang mereka dengan santai dan tidak ribut. Karena ketiga gadis belia ini sangat menjunjung tinggi tata krama di meja makan, yaitu tidak ada boleh yang berbicara selagi makan. Mereka bisa memutuskan untuk mengobol seusai mereka menghabiskan makanan siang mereka.

Dan ketiganya selesai bersamaan menghabiskan makanan mereka lalu mengumpulkannya tepat di tengah-tengah meja mereka.

"Sakura sakit, eh?" topic obrolan pertama kali dibuka oleh seorang gadis keturunan chiness. Kedu mata coklat agak kehitam-hitaman miliknya melirik gantian kedua gadis dihadapan mereka.

"Ya, begitulah," jawab Ino tak semangat. Kedua mata aquamarine-nya memandang ke sekeliling dan berhenti tepat pada sosok seorang pemuda berambut merah yang seperti tengah menelephone atau menerima telephone dari seseorang.

"Lalu kenapa hanya aku saja yang tidak diberi tahu lebih awal?" Tanya Tenten sedikit sebal karena dirinya yang terakhir yang mengetahui keadaan sahabat baiknya, Sakura.

Hinata meringis menyesal melihat raut wajah kejengkelan Tenten di depannya. "Kami hanya tak ingin membuat kau khawatir saja."

"Huh! Alasan apa itu? Dengar, ya, Hinata… bagaimana pun juga aku ini sahabat baiknya. Sa-ha-bat," ucap Tenten dan memutar bola mata bosan.

'Dan juga rival terberatku," tambah Tenten dalam hati.

Hinata tersenyum melihatnya dan kedua mata lavendernya beralih memandang Ino yang tiba-tiba saja berdiri dari duduknya.

"Aku duluan," ucap Ino dan secepat kilat meninggalkan Tenten dan Hinata yang menatapnya dengan dahi terlipat.

Tenten menatap Hinata meminta penjelasan atas sikap tak biasa Ino yang dibalas dengan kedua bahu terangkat oleh Hinata.

"Hei, Hinata… aku pikir Ino sedang merahasiakan sesuatu dari kita."

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Tapi kita juga tak bisa memaksanya bercerita jika dia sendiri tak ingin membaginya pada kita."

"Tapi aku sedikit khawatir dengannya," ucap Tenten dengan nada khawatir dan kedua matanya melirik makanan yang dipesan Ino masih menyisakan banyak makanan. "Lihat! Dia tidak menghabiskan makanan favoritenya."

"Yeah! Kau benar, aku juga sangat mengkhawatirkannya."

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Tenten.

"Uhm~ sepertinya perubahan sikap Ino ada hubungannya dengan Gaara."

"Apa? Gaara? Siapa itu?"

"Akh, jelas kau tidak tahu. Gaara itu murid pindahan di sini. Sekitar satu minggu yang lalu."

"Heeeee~ aku baru tahu bahwa ada murid pindahan."

"Satu minggu kemarin kau tak ke kelas kami karena kau sibuk dengan club karatemu itu, ingat?"

Tenten nyengir kuda mendengarnya. "Akan ada pertandingan persahabatan antar Karateka se-SMA. Sudah jelas aku sebagai ketua sangat sibuk."

"Ya, ya, aku mengerti."

"Lalu?"

"Sepertinya kita harus membuntuti Ino sepulang sekolah nanti."

"Ya, Tuhan, kemana Hinata yang polos? Kau apakan Hinata kami?" Tanya Tenten dengan mata membulat.

Hinata mendengus tak suka melihatnya. "Kau sangat berlebihan, Tenten."

"Habisnya kau tadi berbicara seperti bukan Hinata saja."

"Haaahh~ kau ini ada-ada saja. Sudahlah, ayo kita ke kelas!" ajak Hinata dan beranjak berdiri diikuti oleh sosok Tenten setelahnya.

.

.

.

"Aku rasa tadi aku melihatnya menuju kemari," batin seorang gadis berambut blonde. Kedua kakinya nampak ragu menapaki anak tangga yang menuju ke atap ini. Tak bisa dia kendalikan jantungnya kini entah kenapa berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya seperti mau copot keluar. Dan sebutir keringat mengalir di pelipisnya lalu turun ke dagunya dan berakhir di bawah kakinya.

Ino dengan ragu memutar knop pintu atap itu yang tidak di kunci. Bunyi 'krett' nyaring terdengar dan menyapu gendang telinganya ketika dia mendorong ke depan pintu besi itu. Kedua mata aquamarine-nya menyapu sekeliling atap yang terbilang cukup luas ini. Langkah-langkah pendeknya mendekati sebuah pagar pembatas sebatas pinggang yang terbuat dari jeruji besi bentuk kotak-kotak dan berdiri didekatnya.

Blam! Bunyi pintu yang seperti ditutup itu berhasil membuat Ino dengan segera membalikkan badannya, dan kedua mata aquamarinenya nampak sedikit terkejut dan membulat karena kehadiran seseorang di depan pintu yang tertutup rapat itu.

Tangan putih itu masih memegang knop pintu. Dan kedua mata jadenya menatap tajam dan penuh menyelidik sosok Ino yang sedikit gemetaran seperti ketakutan. Dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukan ke dalam saku pemuda berambut merah itu berjalan santai mendekati Ino."Bisa kau beri alasan kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

"A-aku… tak mengikutimu." Ino menjawab dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar. Karena jujur saja kini Ino merasa sangat takut melihat sosok pemuda berambut merah darah di depannya. Dengan kedua lutut yang entah kenapa terasa sangat lemas Ino melangkah dengan mengitari sosok pemuda itu. Kedua mata aquamarine-nya menatap intens sosok Gaara dengan was-was dan waspada.

"Kau tak pandai untuk berbohong… Ino." Gaara berbicara dengan nada mengejek dan penuh dengan penekanan pada saat menyebut namanya. "Ayolah! Bicara terus terang saja."

Ino mulai berkeringat dingin lagi. Kedua matanya memandang gelisah saat Gaara mulai berjalan mendekatinya. Tak bisa menyangkal lagi apa yang ditanyakannya, pikir Ino. "Ka-kau… apa tujuanmu melakukan itu pada Sakura?"

Gaara menaikan kedua alisnya bingung dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh gadis seperti barby dihadapannya sekarang. "Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku tak mengerti sama sekali." Jawabnya.

"Bohong. Kau… kau lah yang sudah meneror Sakura dengan surat ancaman dan photo pribadi dirinya."

Kedua mata jade itu sedikit terkejut dan terlihat menusuk mendengar pernyataan Ino barusan. Namun, selang beberapa detik kemudian kedua mata jade itu kembali ke semula. Tiba-tiba saja bibir pemuda berambut merah darah itu nampak meneyeringai dingin, namun tak dapat Ino lihat karena saking tipis dan cepatnya pemuda itu menyeringai dan kembali seperti biasanya. "Apa buktinya?"

"Aku sendiri."

"Kau sendiri, eh?"

"Ya."

"Apa kau tak salah menyebut kata 'sendiri'?

"Memangnya ada yang salah dengan ucapanku tadi?"

"Tidak ada. Kata 'sendiri' itu berarti tak ada saksi lainnya bukan?"

"Memang benar begitu. Aku sendiri yang melihat kau masuk ke dalam halaman rumah Sakura dan bersembunyi di atas pohon tepat di depan balkon kamarnya. Tepat tengah malam kemarin."

"Sekarang kutanya… apa yang kau lakukan di sana jika selain untuk memphoto Sakura?" Tanya Ino.

"Aku tidak melakukan hal serendah itu. Yamanaka Ino. Kau sudah keterlaluan menilai diriku." Gaara berucap sangat dingin dan penuh dengan penekanan. Kedua langkah kakinya kembali mendekati Ino.

Ino kembali melangkah mundur setiap sosok Gaara maju mendekatinya. Dia sungguh tak menyadari punggungnya sudah hampir menyentuh pagar pembatas itu. Dia terlalu memusatkan perhatiannya pada sosok Gaara.

"Tarik kembali ucapanmu sebelum ada kejadian buruk yang menimpa dirimu. Yamanaka Ino."

"Kau berkata seperti itu berarti memang benar apa yang kukatakan."

"Kau tak mendengar kata-kataku tadi, eh?"

"Mundur. Jangan dekat-dekat!" Ino sedikit berteriak dan merentangkan tangannya ke depan seperti menyuruh Gaara untuk berhenti mendekatinya.

"Kau takut padaku?"

"Jangan mendekat kubilang, dasar psychophat!" hardik Ino.

"Bagaimana jika kuberi tahu kau sesuatu yang menyenangkan."

"Apa?" Tanya Ino dengan mimic wajah takut.

"Kau akan mati dalam waktu dekat di tangan seorang psychophat."

Kedua mata aquamarine Ino membulat sempurna dan tanpa sadar dia terus mundur ke belakang dan punggungnya sukses menabrak pagar pembatas. Dorongan yang terlalu kuat oleh punggungnya membuat pagar pembatas itu terlepas dari bautnya. Ino yang tak menyangka jika pagar itu terlepas ikut terbawa sebab sebelah tangannya memegang gagang besi pagar itu.

Grep! Berkat reflex bagus yang dimiliki oleh tubuhnya membuat Ino selamat untuk sementara. Sebelah tangannya segera bergantung pada palang tembok. Dan kedua mata aquamarinenya memandang ngeri pagar pembatas yang jatuh menghantam lantai, hancur dan menimbulkan bunyi berdebum keras di bawahnya. Bulir-bulir keringat sudah bermunculan di pori-pori dahi dan terlebih tangannya yang menahan berat tubuhnya. Dengan tenaga yang di keluarkannya Ino menggapai palang tembok tersebut dengan tangannya yang lain. Kini kedua tangan Ino menahan berat tubuhnya sendiri. Sedangkan tubuhnya menggantung bebas di atas atap itu.

"Tolong!" rengek Ino yang mulai menangis karena takut, apalagi saat kedua mata aquamarine-nya memandang ke bawah lapangan.

"Kyaaaa~"" terdengar teriakan melengking dari seseorang di bawah sana yang melihat sosok Ino menggantung bebas di atas atap.

Selang beberapa detik saja banyak siswa maupun siswi yang berdatangan mendatangi seseorang yang berteriak histeris seperti itu. Anak tersebut saat ditanya kenapa berteriak malah menunjuk ke atas atap gedung sekolahnya dengan jari telunjuk kanannya sambil menangis karena kaget dan takut. Ketika semua mata semua orang mengikuti arah tunjuk orang itu semuanya juga dibuat terkejut dan shock.

Para anak perempuan hanya bisa menahan nafas mereka takut dan menutup mulut mereka sendiri. Sedangkan para anak laki-laki sebagian ada yang langsung masuk ke dalam dan menuju atap gedung sekolahnya. Semua guru sudah berkumpul di bawah menyaksikan tubuh salah satu anak murid mereka menggantung bebas tanpa pengaman. Dua guru laki-laki yaitu Kakashi dan Iruka segera menyusul anak laki-laki yang akan menuju tangga ke atas atap.

"Pegang tanganku!" ucap Gaara dan mengulurkan sebelah tangannya dengan raut wajah khawatir.

Dengan kedua mata yang berlinangan air mata dan kedua pipi yang sudah basah Ino memandang wajah Gaara di atasnya. Perasaan ragu hinggap di hatinya ketika melihat uluran tangan itu. Ino merasa takut jika dia menerima uluran tangan itu maka dengan segera Gaara akan melepaskannya. Dan membiarkan tubuhnya jatuh terjun bebas ke bawah. Berakhir dengan dirinya pergi untuk selama-selamanya dari dunia fana ini.

Merasakan apa yang dipikirkan Ino, Gaara membentuk sebuah senyuman tulus dan berkata. "Bukan aku yang meneror Sakura. Percayalah!"

"Ta-tapi… aku takut kau akan melepaskan tanganku dan membiarkan aku jatuh."

"Tidak akan. Percayalah padaku jika aku tidak akan melepaskan tanganmu dan membiarkanmu jatuh, Ino."

Ino tertegun sejanak mendengar ucapan pemuda berambut merah di depannya. Kedua mata aquamarine-nya memandang jauh ke dalam kedua mata jade milik pemuda itu seolah mencari kebenaran apa yang diucapkannya. Jujur dan teduh. Ino melihat hal itu pada kedua mata jade di depannya.

Seketika rasa ragunya dan asumsi buruk mengenai sosok di depannya menghilang, lenyap begitu saja tak berbekas. Ino melepaskan satu pegangan tangannya pada palang tembok itu dan akan meraih tangan kekar di hadapannya ketika tangan satunya lagi sudah merasa kesemutan dan tak kuat menahan tubuhnya lagi. Namun, hanya tinggal lima centi meter lagi tangan Ino menyentuh tangan Gaara satu tangannya sudah tak kuat lagi dan terlepas begitu saja. Kedua mata Ino dan Gaara membulat sempurna di tambah dengan serentetan teriakan melengking dari bawah.

"Kyaaaa~"

"Aaarrgghh~"

Grep! Satu tangan Ino satu lagi yang akan menggapai tangan Gaara tiba-tiba ada yang menahannya dan menariknya ke atas. Membuat Ino menengadahkan kepalanya dan melihat wajah Gaara yang dibuliri keringat dan sebelah mata terpejam menahan berat tubuh Ino dan juga dirinya. "Da-pat." Ucapnya terputus. Dan membuat yang berada di bawah menghela napas lega dan was-was.

"Ga-Gaara…" lirih Ino yang melihat sosok Gaara yang tengah berusaha menaikan tubuhnya ke atas.

"Su-dah kubilang kan? Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu jatuh." Gaara berucap di sertai sebuah senyuman manis. "Sekarang berikan tanganmu yang satunya dan bantu dirimu sendiri untuk naik!"

"Uhm.. baiklah." Ino balas tersenyum pada Gaara dan meraih tangannya dengan tangan yang satunya lagi. Dengan susah payah Gaara sedikit demi sedikit menaikan tubuh Ino ke atas di bantu dorongan kekuatan oleh Ino sendiri.

"Sedikit lagi. Ayolah berusaha, Ino!"

"Ugh~"

Bruk! Tubuh Gaara jatuh ke belakang karena kelelahan menarik tubuh Ino dan Ino sendiri menjatuhkan dirinya tak jauh dari sosok Gaara. "Hah… hah… hah…" nafas Ino terengah-engah.

"Hah… hah.. hah.. Boleh kuberi tahu sesuatu padamu?"

"Ap-apa.. hah.. hah…"

"Jangan marah! Jujur saja… kau berat."

Ino mendengus mendengarnya dan kemudian tersenyum. Merangkak mendekati tubuh Gaara dan memandang wajahnya. Kedua mata jade itu tertutup sempurna.

"Gaara?" panggil Ino.

"Hn?" Gaara membuka matanya dan duduk dengan memandang wajah Ino yang tengah tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan hidupku," ucap Ino tulus.

Gaara ikut tersenyum mendengarnya. "Aa…"

"Hei! Kalian tidak apa-apa?" Tanya tiba-tiba guru Kakashi dan mendekati sosok Ino dan juga Gaara. Nampak beberapa anak laki-laki dari kelas Ino di belakang guru Kakashi dan Iruka bahkan ada juga Naruto yang beda kelas dan tingkatan dengannya datang menghampiri.

"Kami tidak apa-apa, Guru Kakashi," jawab Ino.

"Kalian harus ke UKS sekarang!" perintah Iruka dan membantu Ino berdiri juga dibantu oleh Naruto.

Sedangkan Gaara dia memilih untuk berdiri sendiri dan berjalan mengikuti sosok Ino juga yang lainnya yang sudah akan meninggalkan atap sekolah ini.

Semua orang yang berada di depan pemuda berambut merah darah itu tak menyadari jika di bibir pemuda tersebut, kini menyunggingkan sebuah seringai menyeramkan. Kedua mata jadenya memandang tajam sosok Ino dan juga dengan tatapan sangat berbahaya. "Kau bisa lolos dari Dewa Kematian hari ini. Yamanaka Ino. Tetapi lain kali kau tidak akan lolos dariku. Dari seorang Dewa Kematian berwujud manusia sepertiku." Batinnya dan terkekeh kecil.

Tsudzuku

Balasan review :

_Zki : Gomen. Masih belum ada SasuSaku. Karena lg focus sama orang yang neror Sakura. Review?

_Vvvv : Di sini dah dikasih tau siapa orang mysterius itu. Review?

_SAASU7KEX jUst cHipmUnkZ : *namamu susah diketik*digiles*hheeheheh… makasih dah nyemangatin author'y. review?

_Mamehatsuki : Makasih atas ketersediannya mereview lagi^^. Update'annya lama karena q sibuk banget, maklum dah kelas 3 SMA. Nie dah di update. Review?

_Agnes BigBang : Hahahah… Gomen jk km ngerasa kesel klu q potong adegannya pas di bagian seru. Ini semua suapay bikin readers gregetan*ditimpuk readers*.di sini dh dikasih tau siapa yg terobsesi ma Saku. Ga pa2. Makasih^^. Review?

_Tabita Pinkybunny : Ga pa2*seyum* nie dah di update. Review?

_Noir 'Like a Killer' Smile : Makasih atas pujiannya.^^. Benarkah suka? Aku soalnya menghayati banget tuch waktu buat adegan Naru kecil nyiksa hamster itu. Hahahaha. Review ?

_Ruki Chan : Ga tau juga Ino bakal mati atau ga. Hahahah*ketawa ala psychopat*. Adegan Rate-M hanya sekedar Bloody Scnene ?

_Angga Uchiha Haruno : Hahahahha… bener bngt. Coba pecahin teka-tekinya! Nie dah di update. Review?

_Mayu Akira : Di sini dh dikasih tahu siapa yg ska gangguin Sakura. Salam kenal juga^^

_ChiaraS : Makasih atas pujiannya. Review?

_OraRi HinaRa : Q juga ga nyangka*loch?* yupz, tebakannya bener. Nie dah di update. Review?

_Ddbb : Apakah stlh baca chap nie masih penasaran? Mudah2an berkurang, ya, rasa penasarannya. Hahahha.

_Hakuya 'Ran : Nie Ran yg sms-an ma q bkn?*garuk2 kpl* nie dh di update. Review?

.

.

Yosh~ balas review selesai.

Miko-chan note's :

Hallo. Semuanya. Gimana kabarnya? Mudah-mudahan baik-baik z, ya!^^

Uhm~ di chap nie sudah ada ptnjuk yg lain. Secara tidak langsung aku sudh memberitahu jika Gaara yg memang si psycho itu. Tapi, tolong jngn terkecoh dulu dngan hal ini. Karena masih ada kejutan lain di fic nie.*evil smirk*

Perlu kuberitahukan jika dari chap slnjutnya akn terus menerus Rate-M. Karena ada Chara Death dan Bloody. Mungkin di chap nie blm ada krna memang akan jd sangat pnjang jk d chap nie ditambhkan adegan bloody.

Teruuussss~ sebelumnya q minta maaf lagi krn keterlambatan update'y. itu karena aku ingin focus dlu sama ficku yg berjudul : Sacrifice. Hahahaha. Jadinya fic nie sedikit terlantar. Gomennasai^^

Ditambah FFn eror type 2 menjadikan aku sulit untuk update fic dan pub fickku yg baru nnti sebgai FF Sakura Birthday. Eh, jadinya telat fic pub barunya. Huuuuuuhuhuu.

Daaaaannnn~ aku pengen ngucapin makasih bngt buat readers yg udh meng-alert atau bhkan meng-fav ficku ini wlupun readers tak meninggalkan review. Karena pas q buka email ada serentetan nama-nama bru yg seblmny tdk pernh review tp meng-alert atau meng-fav ficku. Kuucapkan Terima Kasih Banyak^^. Tp bisakan kalian meninggalkan review? Satu kata 'Update' saja sudh membuatku semngat buat nerusin ficku ini.^^ dan tolong jg kash tau apakah ficku ini ada yg 'sama' ma author lain atau tdk.

P.S. – Jika berkenan silahkan baca ficku yang berjudul Sacrifice(br d pdate) dan fic baru buat Sakura Birtdhay.

Jk sudah bc fic yg sacrifice aku ingin tanya pd readers semua. Apakah benar jk keseluruhan isi dr fic ku itu 'bisa dibilang sama' ma author lain yg katanya fic trsbut dh tamat dngn pair GaaHina. Mksd q katanya fic ku itu sama dengan salah satu author d ffn. Klu kalian dh bc, silahkan PM q, atau lewat fb jg boleh (email : .com) dn klu bs ksih link author trsbut. Krn jk memang sma, aku akan sgr re-publish atau mngkn tdk tp hanya dig anti alurnya stlh chap yg bru.

Domo Arigato, Minna-san:*

.

.

Sweet Greetings

Miko-chan^^

.

.

Review


	9. Chapter 9

Previous Chapter

"Apa kau benci padanya, Ino?"

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak. Sudahlah Hinata… jangan bahas hal ini lagi!"

"Permainan baru saja akan dimulai."

"Semoga kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke."

.

.

"Aku ingin kau lihat jasad korban itu, Sasuke!"

"Aku tahu Sakura pasti tidak akan berselingkuh dengan laki-laki lain."

"SAI!"

"Kenapa? Mau tidak pergi ke tempat kita dibesarkan?"

.

.

"Sepertinya kita harus membuntuti Ino sepulang sekolah nanti."

"Bisa kau beri alasan kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

"Ka-kau… apa tujuanmu melakukan itu pada Sakura?"

"Tarik kembali ucapanmu sebelum ada kejadian buruk yang menimpa dirimu. Yamanaka Ino."

.

.

"Kyaaaa~"

"Aaarrgghh~"

"Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan hidupku."

"Kau bisa lolos dari Dewa Kematian hari ini. Yamanaka Ino. Tetapi lain kali kau tidak akan lolos dariku. Dari seorang Dewa Kematian berwujud manusia sepertiku."

.

.

.

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance/Mysteri/Crime

Rate : T+

Warning : OOC, AU, GaJe, Chara Death

Enjoy This Chapter

And

Give Me Review

.

.

.

.

"Telepon dari siapa, Sai?" tanya gadis berambut merah muda dengan sebelas alis terangkat pada sosok pria berambut hitam yang tengah menyetir mobil di sampingnya.

Sai tidak menjawab langsung dan mengembalikan handphone miliknya ke saku jasnya. Dirinya menghela nafas berat dan memandang wajah Sakura dengan pandangan tak enak. "Dari Kakekku…"

"Apa yang dikatakannya?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Nggg~dia menyuruhku datang ke kantornya untuk ikut menghadiri rapat mengenai proyek terbaru… sekarang juga aku harus ke sana."

Sakura langsung menampakan raut wajah sedih. "Berarti kita tak bisa pergi ke panti asuhan itu, ya?"

"Iya. Tidak sekarang… tapi, aku janji padamu. Aku pasti akan mengajakmu pergi ke sana," ucap Sai dan mengusap pelan puncuk kepala merah muda Sakura.

Sakura hanya menganggukan kepala dan menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Aku mengerti."

"Kuantar kau pulang sekarang," ucap Sai lagi dan langsung membelokan arah mobilnya ke kanan. Kembali berbalik ke arah rumah Sakura dengan perasaan yang tak enak karena sudah tak bisa mengajak Sakura pergi ke panti asuhan sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakannya beberapa menit yang lalu.

Tak butuh waktu yang lama untuk Sai mengantarkan Sakura kembali ke rumahnya. Karena mereka berdua memang baru saja berangkat dari 10 menit yang lalu dan jarak yang ditempuh pun tak terlalu jauh, baru sampai keluar dari pemukiman perumahan Winter Blossom.

Ketika mobil yang ditumpangi oleh Sakura sudah sepenuhnya berhenti di depan rumah, Sakura berinisiatif untuk turun dari mobil sendiri. Karena dia tak mau merepotkan Sai yang memang sedang dikejar waktu sekarang ini. "Hati-hati di jalan!" nasihat Sakura dengan seulas senyum tulus yang terlukis di bibir mungilnya.

"Kau juga… hubungi aku jika kau butuh bantuan," ucap Sai,"aku pergi."

Mobil yang dikemudikan oleh Sai mulai meninggalkan halaman depan rumah Sakura. Sebelah tangan Sai sempat keluar dari jendela mobil dan melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura sebelum mobilnya menghilang dibelokan dari blok rumahnya.

Tak ingin berlama-lama di luar rumah akhirnya Sakura mulai menggerakan kakinya yang sudah lumayan pulih untuk melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah.

Sepi.

Tentu saja. Ibunya pasti juga sudah meninggalkan rumah untuk berbisnis. Di rumah sebesar ini hanya dirinya dan juga para pembantu yang sudah sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing.

Sejak dua tahun lalu Sakura memang merasa kesepian. Ayah dan ibu angkatnya selalu pulang larut malam, yang selalu menemani dirinya setiap waktu hanyalah kakak angkatnya saja, Naruto.

Baginya kehadiran Naruto adalah sebuah obat yang selalu harus dia konsumsi, jika tidak dia pasti akan mati karena kesepian. Mengingat soal kakaknya dia jadi rindu. Dan dengan pemikiran seperti itu akhirnya dia melangkah naik menuju lantai dua. Lebih tepatnya dia pergi ke kamar kakaknya, mudah-mudahan saja dengan mengunjungi kamar Naruto bisa mengurangi sedikit rasa rindunya, begitulah menurut pemikirannya.

.

.

.

.

Sakura berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Naruto yang tertutup rapat. Di dalam hatinya ini adalah kali kedua setelah 10 tahun terakhir dia masuk ke dalam kamar ini. Sendiri. Dengan alasan ingin melihat-lihat bukan untuk membangunkan kakaknya untuk pergi ke sekolah.

Setelah menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, tangan kanan Sakura memegang knop pintu dan mendorongnya ke dalam. Seketika bau kamar khas laki-laki tercium dan membuatnya sangat nyaman.

Sakura menutup kembali pintunya ketika dirinya sudah sepenuhnya berada di dalam. Dia menyenderkan kedua kruknya di dinding dekat pintu masuk. Dan dengan perlahan kedua kakinya melangkah mendekati tepi tempat tidur dan duduk di atasnya. Sebelah tangannya meraba-raba seprai tempat tidur yang terasa sangat nyaman.

Brukk! Sakura menjatuhkan setengah tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur—kedua kakinya menggantung di atas lantai—dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma parfum yang sering dipakai oleh Naruto yang baunya masih menempel di seprai tempat tidur.

Mencium baunya membuat dirinya membayangkan jika sosok Naruto berada di ruangan ini sekarang. Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya selama beberapa detik dan setelahnya bangkit berdiri. Dia duduk ditepian tempat tidur dan memandang ke sekeliling ruangan dari sudut ke sudut yang lain. Pandangan kedua mata emerald itu berhenti di sebuah rak buku yang isinya terlihat sangat berantakan.

Sakura tersenyum maklum melihatnya, karena Naruto mana mungkin mempunyai waktu untuk membereskan kumpulan buku-bukunya yang sudah mencapai puluhan, baik buku ilmu pengetahuan, umum maupun novel dan komik. Sedikit penasaran akhirnya Sakura berjalan mendekat pada rak buku itu dan mengambil sebuah novel yang terlihat baru dari sampulnya. Namun, karena ketidak hati-hatiannya beberapa buku jadi terjatuh.

Sedikit menggerutu kesal Sakura berjongkok untuk memungut buku-buku itu, sedangkan novel yang tadi diambilnya ditaruh sementara di atas meja belajar di samping rak buku berada. Pada buku terakhir yang Sakura lihat sebelah alisnya langsung terangkat dan dahinya sedikit terlipat.

Sakura menaruh buku-buku yang sudah diambilnya ke dalam rak, dan buku terakhir yang dia lihat segera dibukanya tepat dibagian tengah-tengah yang diberi pembatas sebuah amlop yang sama sekali tidak asing dalam ingatannya.

Tangan Sakura bergetar hebat ketika menarik amplop dari dalam buku itu. Kedua mata emeraldnya mulai berkaca-kaca dan pandangannya sedikit menjadi mengabur. Dirinya mulai terisak pelan dalam diam. Jantungnya berdegup dengan cepat membuat dadanya juga sesak; sakit. "Ti-tidak mungkin Naruto," ucapnya disela isakannya.

Sakura membaca dengan jelas tulisan apa yang ada dibagian bawah. Tulisan dengan huruf sambung bahwa amplop itu memang ditujukan untuk Sakura. Tak ingin berlama-lama di kamar Naruto akhirnya Sakura segera keluar setelah sebelumya menaruh kembali buku itu beserta amplopnya.

##Obsession##

**Konoha High School**

**12.00 p.m.**

**Kantin**

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Ino?" tanya Hinata dengan nada cemas. Kedua mata lavendernya memandangi wajah seorang gadis bermata aquamarine dengan khawatir dan juga bingung.

Sedangkan gadis yang ditanya itu tidak langsung menjawab dan malah sibuk memakan es krim strawberry yang baru saja dipesannya lima menit yang lalu di konter makanan. Kedua mata aquamarinenya mengerling sebentar pada wajah gadis yang tadi menanyakan keadaannya. "Baik. Kenapa?"

Bletakk! Kepala gadis berambut aquamarine itu di jitak oleh seorang gadis bercepol dua dari belakang. Wajah gadis berambut coklat itu menunjukan wajah garang dan dengan gusar duduk di samping Ino. "Mudah sekali kau menjawab seperti itu, Ino!" ucapnya lumayan keras dan langsung mengambil mangkuk es krim di hadapan Ino sedangkan gadis yang sudah terkena jitakannya hanya mengaduh kesakitan.

"Aaa…. Es krimku~" ucap Ino dan menatap mangkuk es krimnya dengan tatapan nanar.

"Apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu?" tanya Tenten dan mulai menyendok penuh es krim milik Ino dari mangkuknya.

"Hah?"

"Dua jam yang lalu kau baru saja mengalami sebuah peristiwa yang membahayakan nyawamu. Dan sekarang kau di sini malah makan es krim. Juga menjawab pertanyaan Hinata dengan wajah datar dan malah balik bertanya 'kenapa'."

"Lalu apa masalahnya? Aku berada di sini berarti aku masih diberi kesempatan untuk hidup. Jadi, aku mencoba untuk tidak menyia-nyiakannya."

"Dengan makan es krim sebanyak-banyaknya?" tanya Hinata juga ikut bertanya heran dan kedua mata lavendernya yang memandang banyaknya mangkuk es krim yang sudah menumpuk di depannya.

Ino yang mendengarnya hanya nyengir dan menjulurkan lidahnya keluar. "Ya, begitulah.."

"Lumayan," ucap Tenten setelah memasukan satu sendok penuh es krim ke dalam mulutnya. Sedangkan Ino yang melihatnya segera berusaha untuk merebut mangkuk es krimnya kembali.

"Ino… boleh ku bertanya sesuatu?" Hinata menatap wajah Ino dengan wajah sangat, sangat serius.

Ino yang mendengar hal itu langsung menghentikan aktivitas merebut es krimnya dari Tenten dan memandang wajah Hinata dihadapannya dengan penasaran. "Apa?"

"Bagaimana bisa Gaara ada bersamamu saat di atap itu?"

Ino yang mendengarnya sedikit tegang dan memaksakan untuk tersenyum. "A-aku memang sedang mengobrol dengan Gaara di atap waktu itu. Dan karena ketidak hati-hatian aku jadi terjatuh."

"Bukan karena dia yang mencoba untuk membuatmu jatuh?" tanya Hinata.

Tenten yang mendengar Hinata mengatakan hal itu langsung berhenti memakan es krim dan memandangnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Bagaiaman bisa kau mengatakan hal mengerikan seperti itu?" tanyanya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku hanya sedikit merasa aneh saja dengan sikap Ino dan Gaara akhir-akhir ini. Makanya aku bertanya seperti itu," jawab Hinata dengan volume suara yang sedikit membentak.

"Kau ini kenapa, Hinata?" tanya Tenten tak percaya bahwa ini pertama kalinya dirinya mendengar sahabat baiknya yang selalu bersikap lembut dalam hal tutur kata bisa berbicara sedikit keras dan membentak seperti ini.

"Aku?" Hinata balik bertanya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Tidak kenapa-kenapa."

"Sudah diam! Kenapa jadi kalian yang bertengkar?" tanya Ino dengan gusar bangkit berdiri dan 'brakk' dia memukul meja dengan keras membuat semua murid yang ada di kantin itu menengok semua ke mejanya.

"Kami tidak bertengkar!" sanggah Tenten yang juga ikut memukul meja.

"Kalian berdua tadi sudah saling berteriak," ucap Ino.

"Tenanglah sedikit, Ino!" ucap Hinata yang juga bangkit berdiri.

"Aku sudah tenang dari tadi, Hinata!" teriak Ino.

"Tidak! Kau sama sekali tidak dalam keadaan tenang," ucap Hinata sengit.

"Bukankah hal ini yang kau mau?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hinata yang mulai tidak mengerti arah dari pembicaraan Ino.

"Kau ingin aku menangis dan berteriak-teriak histeris seperti orang gila karena dua jam yang lalu aku baru saja di ambang kematian. Begitu?" teriak Ino yang kedua matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"B-bukan seperti itu, Ino."

"Kau salah mengartikan perkataan Hinata, Ino!" ucap Tenten dan merangkul bahunya.

"Kau juga sama saja, Tenten!"

"…"

"A-apa?"

"Kalian… tidak tahu bagaiamana perasaanku waktu itu."

"Kami tahu, Ino," ucap Hinata nyaris terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan pelan.

"Aku takut. Aku pikir aku akan mati tadi..hiks.. hiks.." ucap Ino dan mulai menangis terisak dengan kedua bahu yang bergetar. "Kalian seharusnya mengerti apa yang aku mau saat ini. Bukannya malah saling bertengkar."

Ino menundukan kepalanya dan memandang kedua ujung sepatunya dengan pandangan yang mengabur karena air mata yang sudah banyak berjatuhan. Sebelah tangan Ino dengan kasar menghapus kedua pipinya dan secepat kilat langsung berjalan keluar dari kantin. Menabrak banyak siswa yang sudah banyak berkerumun melihatnya bersama teman-temannya.

Tenten dan Hinata yang melihat Ino pergi dengan cepat meninggalkan kantin juga ikut pergi dengan arah yang berbeda. Mereka merasa jika kali ini masalah yang mereka hadapi tidak mudah. Jujur di dalam hati ketiga gadis itu membutuhkan sosok seorang gadis berambut merah muda sekarang.

"Kami membutuhkanmu sekarang, Sakura," batin ketiganya yang sama-sama mengeluarkan air mata.

Keadaan kantin sesudah kejadian tadi mulai kembali seperti biasa. Semua siswa maupun siswi mulai duduk kembali di bangku kantin namun masih tak ada yang berbicara. Keadaan kantin saat ini sangat sunyi dan sepi, yang terdengar hanya suara dentingan sendok maupun garpu di atas piring. Mungkin mereka semua juga ikut shock melihat pertengkaran Ino dan teman-temannya yang mereka pikir tidak akan pernah terjadi.

"Kupikir ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus,"batin seseorang,"untuk melenyapkanmu, Yamanaka Ino."

##Obsession##

**Sunagakure - Kantor Kepolisian Pusat**

**Ruang Penelitian**

**14.00 pm**

Ruangan yang cukup luas dengan cat dinding berwarna putih gading itu nampak sangat bersih, rapi dan juga steril. Lantainya yang memakai keramik berwarna coklat nampak mengkilat dan juga nyaman. Beberapa ranjang beroda nampak terpajang di setiap sisi dinding tak jauh dari pintu masuk. Dan tiga buah lemari kaca berukuran sedang—terisi berbagai macam obat-obatan dan berbagai alat bedah. Lampu yang besar nampak menggantung tepat di tengah-tengahnya yang langsung menyorot sebuah ranjang yang di atasnya tergeletak satu tubuh kaku seorang gadis.

Pintu masuk ruangan tersebut terbuka lebar dan menampakan tiga orang pemuda yang satunya memakai jas dokter dan berkaca mata. Sepasang mata onyx itu melirik sepasang mata onyx lain di sampingnya.

"Dari tubuhnya yang sudah mulai membiru dan kaku, di perkirakan waktu kematiannya adalah 6 jam yang lalu," ucap seorang pria berambut perak berkaca mata. Dia mendahului berjalan memimpin di depan dan mendekat ke ranjang di mana ada satu mayat yang tertidur di atasnya. Pria berkaca mata itu menyingkap sehelai kain yang menutupi wajahnya sebatas dada.

Kedua mata onyx milik Uchiha Itachi itu melihat sebuah wajah yang sudah memucat karena tidak ada darah lagi yang mengalir dalam wajah itu. Jika manusia mati maka semua aliran darah yang berada di dalam tubuhnya akan berhenti untuk mengalir dan kemudian membeku.

"Apa sudah diketahui identitas dari mayat ini?" tanya Sasuke sambil memakai sebuah sarung tangan karet di kedua tangannya. Dia berjalan mendekat pada Itachi yang tanpa berkedip melihat jasad di hadapannya.

"Gadis ini tidak membawa apa-apa selain pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya," jawab Kabuto yang sedang memakai sarung tangan juga.

"Seragam sebuah sekolah maksudmu?" tanya Itachi yang kali ini bersuara.

"Benar. Gadis ini memakai sebuah seragam ternama di Sunagakure. Dan dari sana polisi mulai mencari identitasnya."

"Itachi lihatlah bagian ini!" perintah Sasuke dan menunjuk sebelah mata yang berlubang dengan hanya tatapan mata. Sebelah tangan Sasuke bergerak menuju samping kepala mayat itu dan sedikit menggerakannya ke kiri.

"Lubang di matanya tembus sampai samping belakang kepalanya," gumam Itachi.

"Apa disengaja oleh pembunuhnya?"

"Aku rasa tidak… lubang di matanya ini adalah murni sebuah kecelakaan," sanggah Sasuke.

"Ukuran lubang bagian depan sedikit berbeda dengan bagian belakang. Menurutku luka di kepalanya inilah yang menyebabkan kematiannya," ucap Sasuke dan tangannya bergerak menuju bagian leher yang terdapat luka yang tidak kalah mengerikan dengan sebelah mata yang berlubang itu.

"Lehernya dijerat oleh sebuah tali terlebih dahulu," ucap Itachi dan meneliti bagian leher mayat itu yang terdapat bekas lilitan tali yang besar dan juga kuat sehingga membuatnya meninggalkan bekas keunguan yang parah.

"Kalian… coba lihat bagian ini!" perintah Kabuto dan mundur satu langkah untuk memberikan ruang bagi Sasuke supaya mendekat padanya.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya dan kedua mata onyxnya melihat ada sebuah kejanggalan di jari kanan korban. "Kuku jari telunjuknya terlepas," gumamnya dan nampak berfikir.

"Apakah mungkin korban melakukan perlawanan pada pembunuhnya?"

"Hal itu sudah pasti karena terdapat banyak luka memar di bagian bahu kanan, pipi, perut dan punggung," ucap Kabuto.

"Tangan sebelah kanannya mengepal… apa benda yang di genggamnya?"

"Kau memang sangat cermat, Itachi," ucap Kabuto dan berjalan mendekat pada sebuah meja yang tak jauh dari Itachi, membuka salah satu laci dari meja tersebut dan mengambil sesuatu di dalamnya. Tangan Kabuto terangkat dan terlihat sebuah benda dalam plastik.

"Berikan benda itu pada tim penyelidik agar mencari jejak pembunuhnya," perintah Itachi tegas dan di balas anggukan oleh Kabuto.

Tanpa banyak bicara dan berkomentar lagi sosok Kabuto sudah lenyap dari ruangan itu karena sudah pergi secepat kilat sambil membawa sebuah petunjuk yang penting untuk dijadikan langkah pertama bagi tim penyelidik.

"Bagian mata kirinya utuh dan mata kanannya hilang karena kecelakaan. Bukan pola pembunuhan yang sama yang menimpa 'kak Konan. Dengan kata lain… orang yang membunuh gadis ini bukanlah yang Kakak cari," ucap Sasuke dan menghela nafas lelah.

"Aku tahu. Kita pergi, Sasuke!" ucap Itachi dan langsung membuka sarung tangannya lantas keluar dari ruangan itu.

Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya mengerang frustasi karena kembali gagal menemukan Sang Pembunuh tunangan kakaknya. Kedua mata onyxnya melirik wajah gadis berambut coklat pendek yang terbujur kaku di hadapannya. "Cara kematianmu sangatlah tragis, gadis manis," ucapnya dan menutup kembali wajahnya dengan kain. Setelah itu Sasuke juga ikut keluar setelah melepas sarung tangannya.

.

.

.

.

"Aku akan tetap tinggal di Suna. Kau pulanglah, Sasuke. Sudah cukup sampai di sini saja," ucap Itachi tiba-tiba sambil tetap berkonsentrasi menatap ke depan jalanan yang lurus.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptop pada Itachi dengan kedua alis berkedut satu sama lain. "Bukannya kau memintaku sampai menemukan pembunuh itu?"

"Kemarin aku memang bilang seperti itu. Tapi, sekarang aku berpikir jika ini bukanlah duniamu, Sasuke."

"Tch! Bilang saja kau tidak percaya dengan kemampuanku," cerca Sasuke dan kembali menatap layar laptop di depannya.

Itachi membelokan stir kemudinya ke arah kanan untuk menuju jalan tol keluar dari Kota Suna. Menghela nafas berat dia melirik Sasuke sekilas. "Kau yang bilang bukan aku. Tapi, ini adalah keputusanku… kau akan kuantar pulang hari ini juga."

"Terserah kau sajalah, dasar plin-plan!"

"Jangan berwajah murung seperti itu!" ucap Itachi dan mencoba menahan tawanya untuk tidak meledak.

"Aku tidak berwajah murung. Aku sedang berpikir," sanggah Sasuke sengit.

"O, ya? Berpikir mengenai apa?"

"Mengenai pembunuh yang membunuh gadis tadi."

"Tidak perlu dipikirkan lagi, Sasuke!"

"Menurutku pembunuhnya adalah seorang pria," komentar Sasuke.

"Tapi benda yang digenggam oleh gadis malang itu adalah sebuah kalung," ucap Itachi yang agak tidak setuju dengan pendapat Sasuke.

"Memangnya kau pikir hanya perempuan saja yang memakai perhiasan sebuah kalung?"

Itachi mengangkat bahu dan membuka sedikit jendela mobilnya agar ada udara malam masuk biar menyejukan dan menenangkan hatinya.

"Coba buka emailku! Mungkin saja data identitas mengenai korban itu sudah dikirimkan padaku," ucap Itachi santai.

Dengan cekatan Sasuke membuka email kakaknya dan memasukan pasword yang sudah diketahuinya— karena memang Itachi yang memberitahukannya dulu. Beberapa detik kemudian muncullah photo gadis itu sebelum mati dengan memakai seragam Suna setelah Sasuke mengklik email yang masuk. Gadis itu tersenyum manis dan mengingatkannya pada Sakura. Karena jujur saja, Sasuke melihat bayangan Sakura dalam gadis itu.

"Gadis yang manis," komentar Itachi,"tapi, sayang, kematiannya sangat tragis."

"Hn."

Kedua mata onyx Sasuke menelusuri cetakan angka dan huruf di layar laptop di bawah photo sang gadis.

Nama : Matsuri

Umur : 17 Th

Golongan darah : AB

Jenis kelamin : Perempuan

Tinggi badan : 163,3 cm

Berat badan : 48 kg

Asal : Sunagakure

Status : Siswi Sunagakure High School

Ciri fisik : Rambut coklat pendek lurus, warna mata coklat, kulit putih, berwajah oval dan terdapat bekas jahitan kecil di sekitar dagu bawah

N. B : Dikabarkan hilang oleh pihak keluarga satu minggu yang lalu tanpa membawa apapun dari rumah. Pakaian yang dikenakan terakhir adalah seragam sekolah Sunagakure.

Sasuke kembali menautkan kedua alisnya setelah membaca profil dan tambahan komentar dibagian akhirnya. "Satu minggu yang lalu? Jika tak salah…"

"Ada yang janggal?" tanya Itachi dan melirik sekilas wajah sedang berpikir Sasuke.

"Sedikit. Sekitar satu minggu yang lalu sekolahku kedatangan murid baru yang berasal dari Sunagakure."

"Benarkah?"

"Tidak tahu kenapa ini sangatlah kebetulan. Apa kau sudah memeriksa orang-orang yang mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan gadis bernama Matsuri ini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Belum. Mungkin penyeledikan akan diteruskan besok pagi."

"Sabaku Gaara… aku merasakan pirasat buruk mengenai dirinya," batin Sasuke.

"Bisakah kau beritahu aku siapa saja orang yang mempuyai hubungan khusus dengan gadis ini besok?" pinta Sasuke tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada layar laptop.

"T-tentu saja jika itu yang kau mau," ucap Itachi sedikit terkejut karena baru pertama kali ini Sasuke berwajah serius mengenai sebuah kasus pembunuhan.

"Hn."

Sasuke kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada photo di layar laptop yang memperlihatkan satu petunjuk penting. Sebuah kalung berantai putih dengan bandul berbentuk segitiga. Kedua tangan Sasuke bergerak lincah di atas keyboard sehingga photo itu lama kelamaan membesar. Sasuke menggerakan arah panah itu pada bandul tersebut dan kedua matanya langsung menyipit.

"Di bandul kalung itu terdapat huruf 'S' kecil," ucap Sasuke.

"Inisial nama pembunuhnya?"

"Kemungkinan besar seperti apa katamu," ucap Sasuke.

"Terlalu banyak kemungkinan dan dugaan. Kasus ini lebih rumit dari yang kubayangkan," komentar Itachi.

"Aa.." Sasuke mengiyakan ucapan Itachi.

##Obsession##

Gadis bermata aquamarine itu melangkahkan kedua kakinya meninggalkan gerbang sekolah dengan langkah gontai. Helaian poninya bergerak pelan karena terhembus oleh angin sore dan beberapa kali juga membuatnya sebal karena menghalangi pandangannya untuk melangkah.

Sebelah tangannya terulur untuk mengambil telephon genggam miliknya di saku roknya ketika dirasanya bergetar. Kedua mata aquamarinenya memandang lekat layar handphone yang dari tadi berkedip menandakan ada telephon yang masuk.

"Sai." Ino mendesah pelan ketika tahu siapa yang menelphonenya. Dengan pelan Ino membuka handphone flipnya dan menaruhnya di telinga kanan.

'Kenapa kau baru mengangkatnya? Aku khawatir sekali padamu, Ino,'ucap Sai disebrang telephone.

"Maaf. Aku sedang sibuk."

'Apa ada masalah? Suaramu terdengar sehabis menangis.'

"Ti-tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kau jangan khawatir."

'Aku kangen sekali padamu."

Ino tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. "Aku juga. Nggg~Sai?"

'Apa?'

"Bisakah sekarang kita ber—"

'Taruh saja berkas itu di meja. Akan segera kuselesaikan. Aku akan lembur malam ini.'

"Sepertinya kau sedang sibuk, ya?"tanya Ino dan menundukan kepalanya.

'Sangat. Aku harus segera menyerahkan proposal kegiatan pameran untuk minggu ini. O, ya, kau tadi mau bilang apa?'

"Tidak jadi. Baiklah, aku tidak mau mengganggumu. Selamat bekerja, sayang!" ucap Ino dan menahan isakan tangisnya untuk tidak terdengar ke seberang telephone.

Tut…tutt

Ino langsung memutuskan sambungan telephone secara sepihak tanpa sempat mendengar balasan perkataan dari kekasihnya sendiri.

"Hiks… hiks… "Ino berjongkok di tengah jalan dan menangis terisak.

Tak jauh di mana Ino berada sosok seorang laki-laki yang memakai helm merah tengah memperhatikannya. Kedua mata jadenya memandang sosok Ino dengan datar dan dingin. Laki-laki itu segera menyalakan motornya dan mendekati sosok Ino berada.

"Tidak baik kalau seorang perempuan menangis seperti itu di tengah jalan."

Ino berhenti menangis dan mendongakan kepalanya ke depan dan tidak menemukan sosok orang. Lantas dia menengokan kepalanya ke samping. "Gaara?"

"Naiklah! Khusus hari ini kuantar kau pulang," ucap Gaara dan tersenyum menenangkan. Kedua matanya menatap lembut kedua mata aquamarine milik gadis berperakan seperti barbie itu.

"Uhmm.." Ino mengangguk dan langsung berdiri dari jongkoknya. Dia menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di kedua pipinya dengan kedua punggung tangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Motor sport milik pemuda berambut merah itu membelah angin dengan kecepatan yang normal. Biasanya jika dia sendirian dia memilih untuk mengebut. Tapi, khusus kali ini dia tidak melakukannya. Karena ada seorang perempuan yang duduk di belakangnya. Dirasanya kedua tangan kecil perempuan itu memeluk pinggangnya erat. Samar-samar dia mendengar sebuah isakan kecil. "Menangislah sepuasmu. Kupinjamkan punggungku untukmu, Ino,"ucap Gaara dan menurunkan speed motornya.

Dan kali ini lebih jelaslah suara tangisan Ino dan bertambah eratnya pelukan di pinggangnya. Nampaknya Gaara sama sekali tak merasa risih dan tak memperdulikan jika seragam bagian punggungnya basah—teramat basah.

Sebenarnya jarak rumah Ino dengan sekolah tidaklah begitu jauh. Namun, dari tadi mereka berdua tidak pernah sampai karena Gaara hanya berputar-putar kawasan rumah Ino. Kalian pasti tahu maksud perbuatan Gaara. Ya. Gaara sangat memahami jika Ino membutuhkan banyak waktu untuknya menangis sebelum sampai di rumahnya.

Namun, beberapa detik kemudian Gaara memberhentikan motornya di depan sebuah taman yang sudah lumayan sepi. "Turunlah!"perintahnya pelan.

Ino melepaskan pelukannya pada laki-laki berambut merah itu dan raut wajah bingung terpeta jelas di wajah sembabnya. "Jadi, dia tidak mengantarkanku ke rumah,"batinnya dan mulai turun dari atas motor.

Gaara melepaskan helm merah yang dikenakannya dan menaruhnya di salah satu kaca spion. Setelahnya dia turun dan langsung menarik tangan Ino—menyeret lebih tepatnya—untuk segera masuk ke dalam taman.

"H-hei, pelan-pelan!"

Seakan tak memperdulikan ucapan Ino sama sekali Gaara mempercepat langkahnya dan berhenti di sebuah bangku panjang yang terbuat dari besi. "Duduklah di sini sebentar!"perintahnya dan menekan kedua bahu Ino untuk segera duduk.

"Ba-baiklah,"ucap Ino yang akhirnya mengalah. Kedua mata aquamarinenya memandang punggung tegap Gaara dengan sebuah senyuman kecil tersungging di bibirnya. Ino sama sekali tak tahu kemana Gaara pergi. Sebentar lagi juga dia kembali, pikirnya.

Angin sepoi-sepoi menerpa wajahnya yang sembab dan kedua matanya terlihat sedikit membengkak. Gadis berambut pirang itu menengadahkan wajahnya ke atas—memandang bentangan langit sore menjelang malam yang terlihat sangat indah.

Ino membuka matanya ketika dirasanya ada orang yang duduk di samping kanannya. "Kau dari mana?" Tanyanya.

"Ini untukmu…" Gaara menyodorkan satu buah arum manis yang ukuran sedang pada Ino.

"Err… terima kasih," ucap Ino dan agak ragu menerima makanan manis itu dari tangan Gaara.

"Ceritakanlah padaku!" ucap Gaara dan mengambil secuil gumpalan benda manis berwarna merah muda itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ceritakan apa maksudmu?" Tanya Ino yang juga memakan gulali itu namun dengan cara menggigitnya langsung.

"Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu saat ini."

"Hhhh… aku tidak tahu kenapa kau bisa semudah itu memahami apa yang aku rasakan saat ini."

"…"

"Sebelum aku bercerita. Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu."

"Hn?"

"Untuk apa kau di depan rumah Sakura malam-malam?"

Gaara berhenti mengunyah gulali itu dan sedikit menarik kedua sudut bibirnya. "Aku ingin mengaku tentang sesuatu."

"…"

"Aku menyukainya dan aku tidak bisa berhenti untuk memikirkannya. Aku tidak dapat menahan perasaanku sendiri untuk melihatnya."

"Oleh karena itu, kau pergi ke rumahnya dan mengintipnya dari atas pohon?" tanya Ino dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

Gaara terkekeh kecil mendengarnya. "Sepertinya kata 'mengintip' kurang pantas, kesannya seperti aku terobsesi dengannya saja."

"Lalu apa kalau bukan mengintip namanya?"

"Yah, bisa dikatakan aku sedang memperhatikannya dari jauh. Aku hanya melihatnya sebentar—Hei, jangan menatapku seolah-olah aku ini laki-laki mesum," tukas Gaara agak sengit ketika mendapati Ino menatapnya dengan tatapan yang mengartikan jika dia termasuk laki-laki mesum.

Ino memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. "Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengatakan kau laki-laki mesum. Tapi, kau adalah laki-laki yang kurang kerjaan."

"Suka-suka aku mau berbuat apa."

"Terserahlah! Tapi, asal kau tahu, Sakura itu sudah memiliki—"

"Kekasih maksudmu? Tch! Hubungan seperti itu masih bisa dipisahkan."

"Jadi, kau tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkannya?"

"Hn. Itu sudah pasti."

"Kau gigih juga, ya, ternyata..hahaha…"

Gaara terdiam memperhatikan wajah Ino yang tengah tertawa riang.

"Apa?" Tanya Ino ketika dirasanya laki-laki berambut merah di sampingnya menatapnya.

"Akhirnya kau tertawa juga."

Ino langsung terdiam dengan kedua pipi yang dihiasi oleh semburat merah tipis.

"Ayo, ceritakan padaku!"

"Baiklah, baiklah."

Ino menarik nafasnya pelan dan memejamkan kedua matanya sekilas dan kemudian memandang langit yang mulai gelap. "Ayah dan ibuku akan bercerai satu minggu lagi. Aku diminta memilih untuk ikut dengan ayah atau dengan ibu. Aku bingung. Karena itu aku menangis bukan sepenuhnya karena peristiwa yang aku alami di sekolah."

"…"

"Sempat tepikir olehku untuk menghilang saja selamanya dari dunia ini. Aku berniat untuk bunuh diri sepulang sekolah nanti."

"Kalau begitu aku menyita waktumu untuk 'menghilang'?" Tanya Gaara disertai sebuah seringai kecil nan tipis yang sama sekali tak di sadari oleh Ino.

"Justru aku berterima kasih. Berkatmu aku jadi berpikir beberapa kali untuk tidak melakukan hal bodoh seperti yang aku ucapkan barusan."

"Baguslah. Lalu?"

"Masalah yang kedua… mengenai Sakura."

Wajah Gaara tiba-tiba saja menjadi sangat dingin. "Masalah apa yang dialami oleh Sakura?"

"Dua minggu terakhir dia diteror oleh seseorang—entah hanya seorang penggemar berat atau orang yang terobsesi dengan Sakura—aku tak tahu pasti."

"Hn."

"Aku sempat mencurigaimu sebagai peneror itu."

"Kenapa bisa?"

"Habisnya kau malam-malam berada di dekat rumahnya, ditambah lagi kau menyukainya 'kan? Bisa saja kau terlalu menyukainya dan berubah menjadi sebuah obsesi yang berlebihan."

Gaara tertawa ganjal mendengar hal yang dikatakan Ino. "Tebakanmu sangat tepat. Yamanaka Ino."

"Eh?"

"Aku sangat, sangat menyukainya, mengaguminya, mencintainya. Dan aku akan berbuat apapun untuk menjadikannya miliku. Hanya milikku."

"…"

"Aku akan melenyapkan laki-laki yang mengganggu atau menyentuh Sakura-ku. Aku juga akan melenyapkan kekasihnya."

Kedua kaki Ino mulai gemetar.

"Dan aku juga akan melenyapkan orang-orang yang mengganggu jalanku," ucap Gaara dan memandang wajah Ino dengan tatapan tajam, dingin dan menusuk. Bibirnya terulas sebuah senyuman yang lebar namun sangat janggal.

Ino langsung beranjak berdiri degan wajah yang pucat. Dia melihat raut wajah Gaara yang sama saat dia dan dirinya berada di atap.

"Ahahaaahahhhahha… lucu sekali. Lihatlah wajahmu sekarang ini!" Gaara langsung mengeluarkan tawa keras dengan kedua bahu bergetar. Kedua ujung matanya nampak sedikit berair karena tawa yang dikeluarkannya.

"Aaaahhhhh~kau ini… usil sekali, sih! Aku sangat percaya dengan kata-katamu tadi tahu,"runtuk Ino kesal dan langsung memukul-mukul lengan Gaara dengan tangannya yang tidak memegang permen kapas.

"Habisnya kau terlalu serius tadi. Aku jadi punya niat untuk menjahilimu."

"Huuuuuuuu~"

"Sudah hampir malam. Kita pulang!"ajak Gaara dan langsung berdiri setelah menghabiskan suapan terakhir dari gulali ditangannya. Dia berjalan mendahului dan membiarkan Ino mengikutinya di belakang.

"Kau mudah sekali untuk dikelabui, Sabaku Gaara."

##Obsession##

Ino memandang ragu dengan apa yang akan dilakukannya saat ini. Satu tombol di salah satu keyboard di depannya maka 'sesuatu' itu akan segera terkirim pada orang yang sangat dia percayai. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan berpikir apakah yang dilakukannya ini akan aman untuk orang yang menerima 'sesuatu' itu atau tidak.

Menarik nafas sejenak dan memejamkan kedua matanya sebentar. Ino sudah memantapkan hatinya. Maka dengan sekali gerakan jari telunjuk kanannya menekan tombol enter. Butuh beberapa detik hingga dilayar laptop itu terpampang pemberitahuan jika 'sesuatu' itu sudah terkirim.

Ino menghela nafas lega dan mematikan laptopnya. Setelah itu dia bangkit berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju tempat tidur. Dia menyingkap selimut di atas tempat tidurnya agar dia bisa menyesap masuk ke dalamnya.

Kali ini tidak seperti biasanya Ino tidak menyalakan lampu kamarnya ketika tidur. Jadi, dengan begitu keadaan kamarnya sangat gelap. Kedua mata aquamarine miliknya menatap nanar atap kamarnya. Dan beberapa detik kemudian kedua matanya tertutup untuk menjelajahi alam mimpi.

Seseorang berjaket hitam menyaksikan apa yang dilakukan oleh Ino dari luar jendela kamarnya. Sebuah seringaian terlukis di bibirnya dan setelahnya dia memakai sebuah masker hitam untuk menutupi separuh wajahnya dan memakai sarung tangan yang juga berwarna hitam. Sekarang yang terlihat hanyalah kedua matanya saja. Kedua mata yang memperlihatkan sebuah tatapan tajam dan kekejaman.

Dengan langkah pelan sosok berjaket hitam itu melangkah masuk lewat jendela di kamar seorang gadis manis berambut blonde yang sedang tertidur itu. Sebelah tangan orang itu merogoh sebuah sapu tangan merah dari dalam saku jaketnya. Dengan sekali gerakan dia membungkam mulut dan hidung Ino.

Dan Ino yang sangat terkejut langsung terbangun dan memberontak. Dia memukul-mukul tangan seseorang yang membekapnya dengan keras minta dilepaskan. Tempat tidur yang sedang ditidurinya sudah sangat acak-acakan bahkan selimutnya pun jatuh ke lantai begitu saja.

Beberapa detik kemudian Ino sudah tidak lagi memukul-mukul lengan orang yang membungkam mulutnya. Kedua tangannya terkulai lemas di masing-masing tubuhnya. Dan orang yang membungkam mulutnya pun sudah menyingkirkan tangannya dari mulut dan hidung Ino.

Dengan susah payah Ino berusaha untuk bernafas walaupun rasanya sangatlah sulit. Dadanya mulai merasa sesak dan pandangannya berkunang-kunang. Kedua mata aquamarinenya menatap wajah orang di depannya yang nampak tak jelas karena gelap. Entah ada obat apa di sapu tangan itu. Yang pasti kini rasanya dia tak dapat menggerakan sedikitpun anggota tubuhnya. Ino merasa jika kini semua anggota tubuhnya lumpuh total.

Seseorang itu kembali memasukan sapu tangannya ke saku jaket dan sekarang mengeluarkan sebuah pisau panjang yang terlihat mengkilat dan tajam di tengah gelapnya malam. Ino berusaha untuk berteriak namun suaranya tak mau keluar.

Seseorang itu meraih pergelangan tangan kanan Ino dan kemudian menyayatnya sangat dalam dengan pisau yang dibawanya. Cairan merah kental itu merembes keluar dengan sangat deras seperti aliran sungai. Deru nafas yang dikeluarkan oleh Ino mulai tidak teratur dan dari sudut kedua matanya cairan kristal bening keluar membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Sakiiiittt! Hentikan!" teriak Ino di dalam hatinya.

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang itu terkekeh kecil. "Kau kesakitan, Yamanaka Ino?" tanyanya dengan suara yang berat namun teredam dengan masker yang dipakainya. Hal ini membuat Ino tak bisa yakin siapa orang yang di depannya ini, meskipun di dalam hatinya ada tiga orang yang sudah dicurigai olehnya.

Tak puas dengan hanya menyayat satu pergelangan tangannya, seseorang berjaket hitam itu meraih pergelangan tangan Ino yang satunya. Dan tanpa aba-aba lagi dia kembali menyayatnya tanpa mengindahkan raut wajah kesakitan dari pemilik tangan itu.

Orang itu mengambil sebuah sapu tangan yang lain dan mengusap gagang pisau itu dan kemudian menaruh pisau lipatnya di tangan kanan Ino dan membuat seperti Ino yang menggenggam pisau itu. Tak ada sidik jari darinya, melainkan hanya ada sidik jari Ino seorang saja. Trick yang bagus bukan? Pembunuhan yang dikamufalse sebagai tindak bunuh diri.

Jleb! Pisau itu di dorong kuat oleh orang itu dengan kedua tangan Ino sendiri yang menggenggam pisaunya. Pisau itu menembus tepat di bagian hati membuat Ino memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Selamat tidur, Ino!" ucap orang itu dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan Ino begitu saja lewat jendela.

"A-aku akan mati," batin Ino dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

Namun, beberapa detik kemudian dia kembali membuka matanya dan tersirat sebuah ekspresi keberanian di wajahnya. Ino berusaha untuk bangkit dan menggerakan kedua tangannya yang dari tadi terus mengeluarkan darah.

Bruk! Tubuh Ino jatuh begitu saja dari atas tempat tidur ke lantai keramik kamarnya ketika dirinya berusaha keras untuk bangkit. Beruntung tubuhnya jatuh terlentang bukan tertelungkup. Karena jika tertelungkup maka ujung pisau itu akan tertembus lebih dalam lagi karena faktor dorongan.

Ino kembali memegang pisau dengan kedua tangannya dan berusaha menariknya keluar dari tubuhnya. "Ukhh!" erangnya kesakitan dan lagi-lagi Ino mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya ketika dipaksakannya pisau itu ditarik keluar.

Terlihat Ino menahan nafasnya sebentar dan dengan sekali gerakan kedua tangannya mencabut pisau itu dari tubuhnya. Pisau itu dilemparkannya asal dan dengan sisa tenaga yang dia punya, Ino berusaha untuk menggerakan anggota tubuh bagian bawahnya. Namun, hasilnya nihil. Tubuhnya sudah serasa mati. Darah yang keluar dari pergelangan tangannya sudah menggenangi lantai keramik kamarnya, belum lagi darah yang keluar dibagian perutnya.

Cairan bening kembali keluar dari sudut-sudut matanya. Dia merangkak dengan bantuan kedua tangannya yang berlumuran darah.

Ino menyeret tubuhnya untuk mendekati meja belajar. Sebelah tangannya berpegangan dengan kursi yang tadi dia duduki, sedangkan tangan yang satunya bergerak menuju keyboard. Jari-jari tangannya gemetar membuat Ino kesulitan untuk mengetik sesuatu. Dengan susah payah Ino berhasil menekan tiga tombol huruf di keyboard itu namun tiba-tiba saja dia terbatuk. Dan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya telah mengotori keyboardnya, membuat huruf yang tadi ditekannya menjadi tersamarkan.

Tak merasa berputus asa dia kemudian meraih handphone flipnya. Membukanya dengan tangan yang bergetar hebat dan bermandikan darah. Dengan susah payah Ino menekan beberapa tombol, setelah itu dia menekan tombol 'call' dan terdengar bunyi 'tut.. tut' di sebrang telephonenya.

Belum sempat Ino menunggu panggilannya dijawab handphonenya sudah melesat jatuh ke bawah lantai dan hancur. Tubuhnya juga ikut terjatuh dan nafasnya mulai putus-putus. Selang beberapa detik kemudian kedua mata aquamarinnya mulai meredup dan kehilangan cahayanya. Denyut jantungnya mulai melemah dan kemudian menghilang. Ino telah pergi selamanya.

Satu kesalahan yang dilakukan oleng Sang Pembunuh adalah dia meninggalkan korbannya sebelum memastikannya benar-benar mati. Membuat korbannya meninggalkan sebuah jejak petunjuk.

Tsuzuku

Maaf bngt mengenai adegan terakhr itu…huuuhuhuhu..

Ino mati memang udah scene-nya seprti itu.

Terus adakah yang tahu siapa orang yang membunuh Ino?

Juga Matsuri dan Konan?

Lalu sebenarnya apa yang ditemukan oleh Sakura di kamar Naruto?

Dan apa 'sesuatu' yang kirim oleh Ino? Kepada siapa dia mengirim 'sesuatu' itu?

Silahkan tebak sendiri..hahahaa

Dan maaf sekali lg jika fic nie mngecewakan dan update-annya lama bngt.

Lalu, tolong jg baca fic yg baru q publish untuk meriahkan

Pairing SasuSaku di FNI. Judulnya : Watashi no Kioku dan Ai no Kusari

.

.

Special thanx for :

Vvvv

Chichin

Ddbb

Mamehatsuki

Akasuna no Hataruno Teng tong*namamu lucu..heheh*

No name

OraRi HinaRa

Thia Nokoru

Dhevitry 'The Tomato Knight

Radit RedDevil'z

.

.

.

Domo Arigato^^

Review


	10. Chapter 10

_**Previous Chapter**_

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti."

"Hati-hati di jalan!"

"Ti-tidak mungkin Naruto."

.

.

.

"Bagaimana bisa Gaara ada bersamamu saat di atap itu?"

"Tenanglah sedikit, Ino!"

"Kami membutuhkanmu sekarang, Sakura."

.

.

.

"Menurutku pembunuhnya adalah seorang pria."

"Ada yang janggal?"

"Terlalu banyak kemungkinan dan dugaan. Kasus ini lebih rumit dari yang kubayangkan."

.

.

.

"Tidak baik kalau seorang perempuan menangis seperti itu di tengah jalan."

"Kau gigih juga, ya, ternyata..hahaha…"

"Kau mudah sekali untuk dikelabui, Sabaku Gaara."

.

.

.

"Sakiiiittt! Hentikan!"

"Selamat tidur, Ino!"

"A-aku akan mati."

.

.

.

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Obsession©Tsukiyomi Kumiko**

**Genre : Romance/Mysteri/Crime**

**Rate : T+**

**Warning : OOC, AU, GaJe, Chara Death**

_**Enjoy This Chapter **_

_**And**_

_**Give Me Review**_

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi buta seperti ini bahkan saat matahari belum mau menampakan dirinya pun sudah sudah ada tiga mobil polisi dan satu mobil ambulans di depan kediaman Yamanaka. Dan dari ketiga mobil polisi yang berjejer rapi itu, nampak terparkir jauh sebuah mobil BMW berwarna coklat. Pemilik mobil itu nampak keluar dari dalam mobil—seorang pemuda dewasa berpakaian rapi berjas hitam. Kedua mata onyx-nya yang biasanya terlihat selalu seperti mengantuk kali ini nampak berbeda. Tatapan kedua mata onyx-nya penuh dengan kebencian dan juga dendam—sekaligus nampak sendu dan kosong.

Punggung pemuda yang kira-kira berusia sekitar 20 tahun itu menyender di pintu mobilnya. Kedua tangannya bersilang di depan dada dan kedua mata onyx-nya selalu jatuh pada kamar paling atas milik seorang gadis bermata _aquamarine_ yang nampak suram dan ramai karena banyak polisi.

Sebelah tangan pemuda itu bergerak menuju saku dibalik jas hitam yang dikenakannya dan mengambil sebuah bungkus rokok. Diambilnya satu batang rokok dan diapit oleh bibirnya. Dia kembali merogoh saku celana hitamnya untuk mengambil pemantik api namun tak ditemukannya.

Cssssshhh!

Tiba-tiba ada tangan seseorang yang menyalakan rokoknya dengan pemantik api lain. Pemuda berambut seperti nanas itu mengerling sosok yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan tatapan datar. "Thanks," gumamnya.

"Kau tidak ingin melihatnya?" Tanya seorang pria yang tadi memberikan sebagian api dari pemantik api miliknya. Pria bertubuh gemuk itu kembali memasukan pemantik api miliknya ke saku celana. Kedua mata hitam kecil miliknya menatap tanpa ekspresi raut wajah Shikamaru.

"Nanti saja."

"…" Pria bertubuh gemuk itu tak bicara lagi. Karena dia sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaan rekan kerjanya itu. Sebab, hal sama pun terjadi pada dirinya.

"…"

"…"

"Apa sudah ada laporan penyebab kematiannya dari pihak penyelidik?" tanya Shikamaru dengan mimic serius.

"Faktor utamanya karena kehabisan darah."

"Senjata yang melukainya?"

"Sebilah pisau."

"Kemungkinan milik sang pelaku yang sengaja ditinggalkan," ucap Shikamaru dan mengeluarkan asap dari bibirnya. Gumpalan putih seperti awan itu membumbung di udara di sekitar dirinya.

"Iya."

"…" Pemuda itu tak lagi bertanya dan langsung membuang puntung rokok yang masih menyala ke bawah kakinya setelah itu menginjaknya—mematikannya. Dia membuka pintu mobil di depan kemudi dan duduk. Beberapa detik kemudian dia menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Biarkan aku sendiri untuk berpikir!" jawab Shikamaru pelan dan menutup kaca mobil.

"Tapi, Shika—"

Brumm! Mobil yang dikendarai oleh pemuda itu melesat pergi sebelum temannya menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Chouji, pergi kemana dia?" Tanya seorang pria yang sudah berumur dengan memakai pakaian medis—atasan maupun bawahan berwarna putih krem.

"Entahlah."

"Sepertinya aku paham apa yang akan ingin dia lakukan saat ini. Terlebih dia baru saja kehilangan orang yang berharga bagi dirinya," ucap pria itu lagi.

"Ino… sudah dianggapnya sebagai adik," ungkap Chouji.

"Kau juga 'kan?"

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu kau harus meringkus pelaku yang membuat adik angkatmu itu mati."

"Hal itu sudah pasti, Izumo."

Sekilas pria yang dipanggil Izumo itu menepuk-nepuk bahu kiri Chouji. "Kau ikut?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk mobil ambulans dengan tatapan mata.

"Baik."

Keduanya berjalan beriringan dan Chouji duduk di samping Izumo yang memang sebagai supir kali ini. Sedangkan dua anggota medis lainnya duduk di belakang bersama satu bungkus plastik kuning seukuran tubuh manusia. Tak lama kemudian mobil ambulans itu pergi dari kediaman Yamanaka menuju Rumah Sakit Konoha.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gadis manis berambut merah muda itu nampak berjalan santai di koridor sekolah. Di wajahnya terpeta jelas raut wajah senang dan rindu. Sakura sangat bersyukur jika kakinya sudah sembuh walaupun kadang masih terasa nyeri dipakai berjalan lama atau berlari. Tapi, setidaknya hari ini dia sudah kembali ke sekolah dan bersiap memulai aktivitasnya sebagai salah satu murid di _Konoha Senior High School_. Dan dia juga harus mengejar semua pelajaran yang sudah dilewatkannya. Tentu hal itu mutlak dilakukan karena kalau tidak, dia tidak akan bisa mengumpulkan nilai untuk naik kelas nanti.

Sakura menaikan selendang tasnya yang tersampir di bahu kiri karena sedikit melorot. Sedangkan tangan yang satunya dia pakai untuk mendekap sebuah kamus bahasa inggris besar di dadanya. Beda penampilan rambut membuat dirinya dilirik oleh banyak orang. Walaupun Sakura hanya mengepang satu rambutnya di belakang dan berponi depan tetap saja jadi pusat perhatian.

Namun, Sakura tidak terganggu sama sekali karena sudah terbiasa. Dan dia juga sadar jika dia adalah _publik_ figur yang selalu disorot di mana pun dia berada. Meskipun begitu Sakura sama sekali tidak sombong, sebaliknya kini dia balas menyapa dan tersenyum ketika adik kelas maupun kakak kelas menyapa dirinya di lorong kelas.

"Sakura?" panggil seseorang dengan suara berat dan juga terdengar heran.

Sakura membalikan badannya karena merasa ada yang memanggil. Serta merta di bibirnya terlukis sebuah senyuman manis ketika melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Sakura segera berlari-lari kecil untuk menghampiri seorang pria berambut emo yang berstatus sebagai pacarnya. "Sasuke…" gumamnya dan langsung memeluknya erat. Kamus besar yang dibawanya dibiarkan terjatuh begitu saja sehingga menimbulkan bunyi 'braakk!' membuat semua orang di koridor melihat ke arah keduanya dengan pandangan tertarik.

Semburat merah tipis tercipta di kedua pipi sang Uchiha bungsu. Dengan kikuk kedua tangannya menarik Sakura agar melepaskan pelukannya. "H-hei! Banyak orang di sini," ucapnya setengah gugup. Entah Sakura dengar atau tidak jika kini detak jantung Sasuke berdegup kencang.

"Kau jahat," ucap Sakura agak keras membuat semua orang melihatnya menatap keduanya dengan pandangan penasaran. Ekspresi antara semua orang di sana menggambarkan pandangan mata yang tajam dan terlihat jika hawa membunuh menguar di sekeliling tubuh mereka—karena sudah berbuat jahat dengan gadis idola mereka—yang ditujukan bagi Sasuke.

"Ka-kapan aku berbuat jahat padamu, Sayang?" ucap Sasuke membuat muka Sakura memerah karena Sasuke sudah terang-terangan memanggilnya 'sayang' di depan banyak orang. Nah, kali ini pandangan anak perempuan yang mengeskpresikan rasa iri pada Sakura. Sedangkan anak laki-laki semakin menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Seminggu ini kau tidak menghubungi. Kau jahaaaattt!"

"Ssshhh! Kita bicara di tempat lain saja," ucap Sasuke pelan nyaris berbisik dan langsung memungut kamus tebal Sakura juga menyeret sang pemiliknya ke atap sekolah. Dia tidak mau jika beredar gossip bahwa seorang Uchiha Sasuke berperilaku jahat dan kejam pada kekasihnya sendiri. Bisa hancur _image cool_ yang sudah dibentuknya dan dipertahankan setengah mati hanya karena orang yang tak bertanggung jawab.

Sepasang mata milik seseorang melihat kejadian itu dan langsung mendecih geram. Sebelah tangannya nampak mengepal di samping tubuhnya. Selang beberapa detik seseorang itu tersenyum licik. "Kau akan merasakan akibatnya karena sudah menyentuh Sakura-ku, Uchiha."

**##Obsession##**

Kedua mata _emerald _gadis manis itu nampak menatap intens kedua mata lain yang sangat kontras warnanya dengan miliknya sendiri. Gadis itu memiringkan sedikit kepalanya ke kanan dan tersenyum kecil. Poninya sedikit bergerak ketika ada hembusan angin kecil yang menerpanya.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan sebelah alis terangkat—heran. Untuk apa kekasihnya itu mengamati wajahnya? Apa untuk mencari adakah yang berubah dari wajahnya? Atau, karena rindu melihat wajah kekasihnya setelah satu minggu lamanya tak terlihat oleh matanya? Well, Sasuke lebih memilih pilihan yang terakhir.

"Meneliti wajahmu," jawab Sakura pendek dan menekan-nekan pipi kanan Sasuke dengan jari telunjuk kanannya. Hal tersebut membuat kedua sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat, terlebih ketika melihat wajah polos Sakura.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sasuke walaupun dia sudah tahu jawaban apa yang akan keluar dari bibir kekasihnya itu. _"Pasti Sakura ingin bilang jika wajahku tambah cakep,"_ batin Sasuke.

"Kau—" Sakura menggantung ucapannya dan hal itu sukses membuat Sasuke menyeringai menang.

"…"

"—wajahmu semakin jelek saja."

"What the—awww! Kau ini apa-apaan, Sakura?" Sasuke mengelus pipi kanannya yang sudah dicubit kasar oleh Sakura. Kata-kata umpatannya sukses terpotong oleh erangan kesakitan. Sakura yang melihatnya hanya berwajah _innocent _dan memeletkan lidahnya.

"Aku bercanda. Wajahmu masih sama tampannya dengan yang dulu-dulu," ungkap Sakura dan terkekeh kecil melihat pipi kanan Sasuke yang sedikit memerah setelah dicubit olehnya.

"Tch! Tidak lucu."

"Kau marah padaku?"

"…"

"Kuyakin tidak." Sakura bertanya sendiri dan menjawabnya sendiri.

"Hn?"

"Karena kau tidak akan bisa marah padaku. Benar 'kan, Sasuke?"

Sasuke mengulum senyum mendengar jawaban kekasihnya. Dia merasa _de javu _ketika mendengar hal sama yang pernah di dengarnya saat di kencan pertama mereka. "Tapi sebagai imbalannya aku selalu meminta hal yang sama 'kan?" tanyanya balik dan memegang kedua pundak Sakura.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dengan pandangan kedua mata rindu dan haus akan sesuatu.

Sakura mendorong dada bidang Sasuke pelan. Entah kenapa posisi seperti ini selalu membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat dengan kedua pipi merona. Melihat wajah tampan Sasuke sedekat ini membuat dirinya tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya ke yang lain. Kedua mata _emerald_-nya hanya terpaku pada kedua mata _onyx _yang kini menatapnya balik seolah tengah menelanjangi hati dan pikirannya. Kedua mata _emerald_ miliknya sudah sepenuhnya terjerat ke dalam pesona sepasang _onyx _milik Sasuke.

Begitupun sebaliknya, sepasang _onyx_ itu sudah terjerat oleh sulur-sulur akar cinta yang dipancarkan oleh kedua mata _emerald_ milik Sakura. Ikatan sulur itu sangat kuat dan tidak akan pernah putus ataupun diputuskan oleh siapapun, kecuali oleh sang pengikatnya sendiri.

"Aku merindukanmu, Sasuke," ungkap Sakura lirih dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sasuke.

Deru nafas hangat keduanya sudah terdengar oleh mereka sendiri. Hidung mereka sudah bersentuhan dan kedua mata _emerald_ dan _onyx_ itu pun sudah terpejam. Bibir keduanya nyaris akan bersentuhan ketika ada bunyi sebuah pintu terbuka di dengar oleh keduanya.

Braakkk!

Seketika keduanya saling memandang ke arah pintu yang terbuka lebar. Di ambang pintu, seorang laki-laki berambut kuning yang tengah membungkuk rendah dan menumpu kedua tangannya di lutut, nampak terengah-engah. Sepertinya pemuda berambut kuning itu baru saja ngebut berlari menaiki tangga yang banyak untuk sampai ke sini.

"Haahh… haaahhhh… Sa… Sakura…" ucap pemuda itu ditengah-tengah dirinya mengatur nafasnya.

Sakura menyerngit bingung dan juga penasaran melihat raut wajah panic, sedih dan tak percaya yang kini terpeta di wajah kakak angkatnya. "A-ada apa?" tanya Sakura pelan. Seketika sebuah perasaan tak enak menyelimuti hati dan pikirannya. Apakah ada kabar buruk yang ingin di sampaikan oleh Naruto? Apakah terjadi sesuatu dengan ayah dan ibu mereka? Apakah terjadi sesuatu pada—

"Ino…"

—sahabat-sahabatnya?

Sakura langsung berjalan tergesa-gesa mendekati Naruto dengan wajah yang sudah memerah—menahan agar tangisannya tidak pecah. Namun percum saja, cairan bening itu sudah keluar dan mengaliri kedua pipinya seperti anak sungai. "K-katakan padaku apa yang terjadi—Ino?"

Sasuke juga mendekat pada Sakura dan memegang kedua bahu Sakura yang sudah menegang. Perasaan cemas dan khawatir juga hinggap di dalam hati Sasuke. Tak bisa disangkal olehnya jika dia dan Ino pernah berbagi cerita mengenai apapun. Ino merupakan perempuan yang berbeda karena sangat dekat dengan Sasuke selain ibunya, Sakura dan Hinata.

"Ikut denganku sekarang!" Tanpa banyak bicara ataupun menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, Naruto langsung menarik pergelangan tangan kanan gadis itu dan menariknya. Ketiganya menuruni anak tangga dengan cepat tanpa mau mengucapkan sepatah kata. Yang terdengar hanya suara deru nafas mereka yang memburu dan sebuah isakan dari Sakura.

Naruto panik; Sakura ketakutan setengah mati; Sasuke cemas akan berita apa yang akan didengarnya.

Ditengah kepanikan mereka yang tergesa-gesa berjalan menelusuri koridor kelas setelah sepenuhnya menuruni anak tangga terakhir menjadi pusat perhatian semua murid. Semuanya ikut dibuat panik dan heran, terlebih ketika melihat Sakura menangis dan terisak memilukan. Raut wajah Naruto dan Sasuke yang terlihat takut akan sesuatu semakin memperburuk keadaan.

Apa yang sedang terjadi sebenarnya?

Mungkin pemikiran itu yang kini memenuhi seluruh otak semua murid yang menyaksikan ketiganya melewati koridor juga mereka.

Kedua mata _onyx _Sasuke terlihat sedikit terkejut ketika di depan pintu Kepala Sekolah ada Hinata dan juga Tenten yang sama terisak pelan dengan wajah memerah, persis sama dengan Sakura.

"Hinata…" ucap Sakura pelan.

"Sa-ku-ra…" Hinata berucap lirih dan langsung mendekati Sakura dan menggenggam tangan kanannya dengan gemetar.

"Ino." Sakura berbicara nyaris berbisik.

"Dia sudah—"

Ceklek! Pintu ruangan Kepala Sekolah itu tiba-tiba saja dibuka oleh seseorang dari dalam. Dan dari ambang pintu berdiri seorang guru berambut perak dengan pandangan kedua mata sedih. "Masuk!" perintahnya pelan dan membiarkan satu per satu anak didiknya masuk. Setelahnya guru bermasker biru itu menutup kembali pintunya.

Sakura melihat jika ada banyak orang di dalam ruang Kepala Sekolah yang sama sekali belum dikenalnya.

"Kalian duduklah!" perintah Tsunade pelan dan menghela nafas berat.

Kakashi—selaku wali kelas mereka—berdiri di samping kanan Tsunade, sedangkan sebelah kiri diisi oleh seorang perempuan berambut hitam pendek—Shizune. Raut wajah ketiganya terlihat sangat _shock_.

"Mereka semua adalah teman-temannya," ucap Tsunade dan melirik seorang pria dewasa berwajah datar dengan ekor matanya.

"_Apa kehadiran polisi ini ada hubungannya dengan Ino?"_ batin Sasuke.

"Salah satu teman kalian, Yamanaka Ino, ditemukan telah meninggal di kediamannya sendiri tadi pagi," ujar seorang pria dewasa bermata lavender dan berambut coklat panjang dengan sekali tarikan nafas.

Deg! Sakura meraba dadanya sendiri yang berdenyut sakit. Menyesakan. Beberapa tetes air mata jatuh kembali dari kedua mata _emerald_-nya dan membasahi rok rempel seragamnya. Baru saja tadi pagi ia akan menceritakan sesuatu kepadanya. Tapi, sahabatnya berambut kuning itu sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini. Tidak adil.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?" tanya Hinata dengan suara parau. Kedua mata lavender-nya juga sama-sama berkaca-kaca dan pipinya basah. Tenten tak berbicara apapun hanya terisak pelan di sampingnya. Naruto yang duduk disebelahnya mengusap-usap punggungnya pelan.

"Dia dibunuh. Sekarang kami sedang berusaha untuk menangkap pelakunya."

"A-apa?" tanya Tenten tak percaya begitupun apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke.

"Di… bunuh?" gumam Sakura pelan dengan kedua mata melebar sempurna.

"Kami akan mengintrogasi kalian sekarang," ucap Tokuma dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku kecil beserta pena.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Tenten.

"Mengetahui alibi kita." Sasukelah yang menjawab pertanyaan Tenten bukannya seorang polisi berambut coklat itu.

Polisi bermata perak itu menaikan gagang kacamatanya yang sedikit bergeser dari tempatnya. Di bibirnya terlukis sebuah senyuman tipis. Dan kedua matanya menatap wajah serius Sasuke. _"Seorang Uchiha muda,"_ batinnya.

"Dia benar. Dimulai dari kau, ceritakan dimana kau berada antara pukul 7 malam sampai pukul 12," ucap Tokuma dan menunjuk Naruto dengan jari telunjuk kanannya.

Samar-samar tubuh Naruto menegang dan Tenten yang duduk di sebelahnya menyadari kejanggalan hal itu. Kedua mata coklatnya menatap wajah Naruto yang entah kenapa seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tersirat sebuah ekspresi resah, takut dan berani sekaligus.

"Puluk 7 malam aku pergi keluar bersama Sakura ke sebuah _restaurant_ _sea food_ untuk makan malam. Setelah selesai kami tidak pergi ke mana-mana lagi. Kami pulang dan tiba di rumah pukul 9. Selanjutnya kami hanya menonton televisi sampai larut malam. Benar 'kan, Sakura?" tanya Naruto meminta pernyataan nyata atas ucapannya.

Tokuma mengalihkan kedua matanya ke arah seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang sangat pucat. Kepala gadis itu mengangguk pelan.

"_Tapi, Kak Naruto izin untuk tidur terlebih dulu. Bisa saja dia—merencanakan sesuatu dan menyelinap keluar lewat jendela kamarnya,"_ batin Sakura galau. Hatinya kini entah kenapa sangat mencurigai Naruto, terlebih Sakura sudah menemukan satu bukti yang membuatnya berpikir jika selama ini Narutolah yang sudah menerornya dengan surat dan foto.

"Selanjutnya."

"Aku pergi dari rumah pukul 5 sore untuk latihan karate di sekolah. Setelahnya aku pulang ke rumah pukul 7. Lalu… err—aku…"

Tenten juga sedikit gugup menjelaskan alibinya sendiri. Kedua tangannya nampak saling meremas di atas pahanya dan berkeringat dingin. Kedua mata coklatnya mengerling ke arah Hinata meminta bantuan.

"Dia pergi ke rumahku dan kemudian pergi berkencan bersama kakakku sampai pukul 10 malam." Hinatalah yang meneruskan ucapan Tenten dengan lancar tanpa tersendat-sendat seperti apa yang biasanya jika ia bicara.

Tenten nampak terlihat canggung dengan kedua pipi sedikit merona. Dia menatap horror Hinata yang sudah mengatakan hal pribadinya di hadapan banyak orang. Tetapi, tak bisa disangkal olehnya jika ia tertolong atas tindakan sahabatnya itu. "Apa yang dikatakannya benar. Setelah pukul 10 malam aku langsung pergi tidur," lanjut Tenten.

Tokuma mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang gadis berambut indigo.

"Pukul 5 sore aku pergi les biola dengan Karin dan pulang ke rumah pukul 8 malam karena terjebak macet. Setelah itu aku mengobrol selama satu jam bersama Tenten. Setelah Tenten dan kakakku pergi, aku membaca buku di kamarku sampai larut malam. Itu saja," ucap Hinata.

Pandangan Tokuma beralih menatap Sakura.

"Alibiku sama dengan Kak Naruto. Hanya saja aku pergi sebentar keluar untuk membeli obat merah ke supermarket dekat rumahku. Hanya memerlukan waktu 10 menit dengan jalan kaki," ucap Sakura yang kali ini sudah tidak terisak lagi. Kedua mata emeraldnya sedikit meredup dan ada sebuah kilatan dendam di dalamnya.

"Selama seminggu kemarin aku pergi ke luar kota bersama kakakku. Dan baru tiba kemarin pukul 10 malam. Setelah itu kami berdua mengobrol sampai pagi," ungkap Sasuke datar. Tapi, tetap saja kedua matanya sedikit memerah karena menahan emosi kesedihan.

"Siapa diantara kalian teman dekat kekasihnya—Sai?" tanya Tokuma yang kemudian menutup buku kecilnya setelah selesai mencatat waktu dari semua alibi siswa-siswi itu, dan memasukan kembali ke saku di balik jaket hitamnya beserta penanya.

"_Sai… kekasih Ino?"_ batin Naruto dan mungkin beberapa orang di sana tidak termasuk Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Aku," jawab Sasuke.

Tokuma beralih menatap Sasuke dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Kenapa dengannya?" tanya Sasuke dengan pandangan tajam. Dia sedikit merasakan firasat buruk ketika nama salah satu teman dekatnya di sebut-sebut.

"Tadi pagi, kami tidak menemukan siapapun di apartemen miliknya. Dengan kata lain kami masih belum bisa menemuinya untuk dimintai alibi."

"Aku yakin orang yang sudah membunuh Ino tidak ada diantara kami semua," ucap Hinata sedikit agak berteriak membuat semua orang yang berada di sana menatapnya heran sekaligus tak percaya. Hinata Hyuuga yang kalem dan lembut bisa berteriak seperti itu dengan emosi meletup-letup di setiap suku katanya? Sulit dipercaya begitupun apa yang dipikirkan oleh Tokuma yang merupakan sesama keluarga Hyuuga. "Begitupun dengan Sai. Jadi jangan berpikir yang macam-macam tentang kami semua, Pak Polisi!"

"Hinata?" gumam Sakura lirih dan kembali meneteskan air mata karena melihat sarat emosi di kedua mata lavender milik sahabatnya itu.

"Bagaimana jika pembunuh itu ada di antara kami, Hinata?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba dan menyangkal tegas apa yang dikatakan oleh temannya itu.

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke? Kau—Apa kau mencurigai salah satu di antara kami? Apa kau juga termasuk di dalamnya, eh?" ejek Hinata. Benar-benar. Kini Hinata hilang kendali atas sikap dan perilakunya.

Kedua mata _onyx_ Sasuke menyipit mendengar ejekan Hinata. Entah kenapa pemuda itu merasa terganggu dan janggal akan sikap Hinata. Temannya itu seperti tengah melindungi—

"Aku setuju dengan Hinata. Di antara kami tidak ada motif untuk melakukan pembunuhan itu. Lagi pula alibi kami semua sudah sangat jelas," ujar Naruto.

—seseorang yang mungkin pembunuh sebenarnya. Jadi, apakah memang benar jika yang membunuh Ino salah satu di antara mereka?

"Aku melihatnya…" ucap Tenten pelan.

Sontak semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Melihat apa?" tanya Tokuma yang semakin merasa gerah dengan perdebatan yang dilakukan oleh siswa-siswi itu.

"Kemarin sore, aku melihat Ino tengah berjongkok di pinggir jalan. Lalu, ada sebuah motor berwarna merah yang mendekat padanya. Kulihat Ino langsung berdiri dan mengucapkan sesuatu, setelahnya aku melihat jika Ino naik motor itu dan entah mau pergi kemana," ucap Tenten panjang lebar dan berusaha mengingat-ngingat kejadian itu.

Tokuma langsung menatap seseorang yang berstatus sebagai bawahannya untuk kasus ini. Dan setelah ditatap seolah meminta untuk menyelidiki siapa pemilik motor itu segera saja pria berambut hitam pendek itu melesat keluar ruangan.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih untuk kerja sama kalian semua," ucap Tokuma.

"Kabari aku—kami maksudku, mengenai perkembangannya," ucap Sasuke.

"Tenang saja," jawab Tokuma dan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Tsunade berniat untuk pamit. "Terima kasih juga atas kerja sama Anda."

Setelah sekilas membungkukan badannya, Tokuma langsung keluar dari ruangan Kepala Sekolah tersebut setelah sebelumnya melirik ke arah Sasuke.

"Kami izinkan kalian semua untuk pulang. Beristirahatlah. Tenangkan diri kalian!" ucap Kakashi dan mengajak semua anak didiknya agar segera meninggalkan ruangan Kepala Sekolah juga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Berita duka atas kematian salah seorang murid di _Konoha Senior High School_ telah menyebar luas dengan cepat. Bahkan sampai terdengar oleh sekolah tetangga. Orang-orang yang pernah kenal ataupun tahu siapa Ino merasa sangat sedih dan _shock_ mendengar kabar itu. Dan alasan mengapa salah satu sahabatnya—Sakura— menangis tadi siang kini telah didapatkan.

Dan kini, semua para murid di sekolahan tersebut berkumpul di tengah lapangan. Raut wajah kehilangan terpeta jelas di sebagian anak-anak yang kenal baik dengan Ino. Para guru berjejer rapi di depan podium dengan menundukan kepala mereka. Sedangkan Sakura, Hinata dan Tenten beserta seluruh teman sekelas mereka nampak berdiri terpisah dekat dengan para guru. Suasana berkabung nampak terasa jelas di dalam lingkungan sekolah tersebut.

Nampak Tsunade berjalan pelan ke atas podium untuk memimpin acara do'a. "Kalian semua pasti sudah tahu alasan mengapa kalian dikumpulkan sekarang ini. Yamana Ino, salah satu murid di sekolah ini, salah satu teman dekat kalian, salah satu sahabat kalian, dan salah satu murid terpandai di sekolah ini telah di panggil oleh Sang Pencipta-Nya. Karena itu, mari kita berdo'a sama-sama, agar dirinya diterima di sisi Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa. Tundukan kepala kalian! Berdo'a… mulai," ucap Tsunade panjang lebar dan langsung menundukan kepalanya dalam.

Hinata dari tadi terus-menerus terisak pilu, begitupun dengan Tenten sambil menundukan kepala mereka. Sedangkan Sakura hanya menangis dalam diam tanpa bersuara sedikitpun. Air mata terus meleleh keluar dari kedua mata _emerald_-nya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat dan pandangannya matanya nampak kosong.

Semua orang yang berada di barisan Sakura tak menyadari ataupun melihat jika ada dua orang murid di barisan mereka berdiri yang tengah menyunggingkan sebuah senyum simpul dengan menundukan kepalanya. Bahunya nampak naik turun seperti tengah menangis, tapi bukan hal itu yang sebenarnya terjadi, melainkan murid itu tengah tertawa pelan tak bersuara.

**##Obsession##**

Semua murid terpaksa dipulangkan ditengah kegiatan belajar karena situasi yang tengah berkabung. Dan nampak Sakura tengah berjalan pelan tak bersemangat di koridor kelas yang sedikit ramai karena banyak murid yang berlalu-lalang. Beberapa kali dia ditabrak ataupun menabrak seseorang yang melewatinya. Namun Sakura seperti tak merasakannya, tubuhnya seolah tak bernyawa.

Seseorang langsung menarik pergelangan tangannya agar keluar dari kerumunan murid yang hendak keluar. Tubuh mungilnya langsung di dekap erat oleh seorang pemuda berambut hitam bermodel pantat ayam. Sakura sama sekali tak merespon pelukan yang dilakukan oleh kekasihnya itu.

Sebelah tangan Sasuke terangkat untuk membelai lembut rambut merah muda kekasihnya sedangkan tangan yang lain mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Sakura. Beberapa detik kemudian Sasuke dapat merasakan jika tubuh mungil kekasihnya gemetar dan suara isak tangis pecah.

Selama beberapa menit mereka dalam posisi seperti itu, mengindahkan tatapan semua orang yang melihatnya. Tentunya semua murid di sana tahu jika kini Sakura tengah menangis di dalam pelukan Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Sakura merosot ke bawah dan suara isak tangisnya berhenti. Sasuke segera menggendong Sakura di dadanya. Kedua mata _emerald _yang indah itu terpejam dengan bekas aliran air mata di kedua pipi mulusnya. Hidung mungilnya nampak memerah dan bibirnya sangat pucat.

Sungguh. Hati Sasuke sangat miris melihat keadaan Sakura saat ini. Kekasihnya pingsan setelah kelelahan menangis. Tapi menurut Sasuke itu adalah hal yang baik, karena Sakura akan berhenti menangis untuk sementara.

Tanpa banyak bicara Sasuke segera berjalan pelan dengan Sakura digendongannya. Langkahnya sempat terhenti ketika melihat sosok Naruto tengah berdiri di depan pintu gerbang dengan kedua tangan melipat di dada. Kedua mata _shappire_-nya memandang tanpa ekspresi yang tak jelas artinya ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dan kembali berhenti sebentar di hadapan Naruto. "Biarkan dia bersamaku saat ini."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu tanpa melirik sosok Naruto sedikit pun, Sasuke kembali melangkah menuju di mana mobilnya berada. Dia akan membawa Sakura ke rumahnya agar bisa beristirahat dan sekaligus Sasuke ingin menjaganya.

Sekilas dia melihat jika Hinata tengah di papah oleh Neji juga Tenten dan masuk ke dalam mobil Neji. Sasuke rasa keadaan Hinata tak jauh beda dengan keadaan kekasihnya.

"Aku ingin pergi ke pemakaman Ino," ucap Hinata pelan dengan suaranya yang parau. Kedua mata lavender-nya memandang dengan ekpresi memohon pada Neji. Kepala dengan mahkota berwarna indigo itu nampak menyender di senderan kursi mobil penumpang. Kedua matanya terpejam karena lelah menangis. Tenten yang melihatnya akhirnya ikut masuk dan duduk di samping Hinata.

Neji tak berkomentar apa-apa, dia hanya masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di depan kemudi. Dia mulai menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan mulai meninggalkan halaman sekolah. Sekilas Neji melihat jika mobil Sasuke yang membawa Sakura sudah keluar gerbang.

Hinata kembali membuka kedua matanya ketika dirasanya mobil yang dinaikinya berjalan. Dia menengokan kepala ke arah kiri—tempat parkir khusus motor. Kedua mata lavender miliknya melihat sebuah motor berwarna merah dengan sang pemiliknya di atas motor itu. Dan juga di dekat pemilik motor merah itu berdiri seorang polisi yang tadi menanyai alibinya di ruang Kepala Sekolah.

Kedua alis Hinata berkedut satu sama lain. _"Gaara?"_ batinnya setelah melihat jelas wajah orang yang sedang menaiki motor merah itu. _"Apa dia yang sudah—ah, benar juga. Insiden sewaktu di atap itu masih terasa janggal menurutku."_

"Aku tidak percaya jika Ino akan secepat ini meninggalkan kita," ungkap Tenten dan menggenggam erat tangan kanan Hinata.

"…"

"…"

"Terakhir kali kita berkumpul kita malah bertengkar," balas Hinata.

Tentunya keduanya masih teringat jelas dan memori tentang pertengkaran dengan Ino di kantin sekolah masih terasa seperti baru kemarin. Mereka berdua belum meminta saling memaafkan satu sama lain, dan belum mengungkapkan apa yang membuat mereka menjadi bertengkar.

Dan besoknya, salah satu sahabat mereka yang paling _up to date_ mengenai gossip dan _trend pashion_ itu sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini.

"Kita harus bisa merelakan kepergiannya," ucap Neji tanpa melirik ke jok penumpang.

"Itu benar," timpal Tenten.

Dan Hinata hanya diam saja tak ikut menimpali perkataan Neji. Pikirannya kini di sibukan dengan berbagai asumsi mengenai siapa kira-kira yang sudah membunuh sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengatuk-ngatukan jari telunjuk kanannya di atas stir kemudi dengan bosan. Kedua mata onyx-nya melirik ke depan di mana banyak mobil yang berjejer rapi yang sama-sama ikut terjebak macet bersama dirinya.

"Ngg~" Sebuah suara kecil dari sosok kekasihnya langsung membuat perhatian Sasuke teralih sepenuhnya pada Sakura.

Sebelah tangannya membelai lembut pipi kanan Sakura ketika kekasihnya itu menggeliat bangun. "Sasuke?" tanya Sakura dengan kedua mata yang belum sepenuhnya terbuka. Sakura membenarkan posisi duduknya dan mencengkram kepalanya dengan tangan kiri.

Sakit dan berdenyut-denyut. Mungkin karena efek dari sesudah menangis terus-menerus.

"Kepalamu sakit?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang sangat khawatir.

"Iya."

"Akan kubelikan obat sakit kepala untukmu. Tunggu sebentar!" perintah Sasuke dan langsung membuka sabuk pengaman mobil. Dia membuka pintu mobil itu dan sedikit membantingnya. Sasuke berlari-lari kecil mengunjungi sebuah minimarket dan masuk ke dalamnya dengan tak sabaran.

Pemuda berambut dark blue itu menelusuri tempat khusus menjual obat-obatan dan setelah menemukan apa yang dia cari segera saja dia beralih ke rak-rak tempat khusus menjual minuman. Tak lupa Sasuke juga menyambar dua buah roti gulung entah rasa apa Sasuke tak begitu memperdulikannya, yang penting roti itu bisa di makan olehnya dan juga Sakura.

Sasuke memang belum sempat sarapan saat mau berangkat sekolah, dan dia juga yakin jika Sakura pun sama. Sebab, tubuh kekasihnya itu terlihat sangat lemas dan tak bertenaga. Setelah membayar semua barang belanjaan di kasir, Sasuke langsung berjalan keluar juga dengan tergesa-gesa. Karena dia sedikit khawatir meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di dalam mobil.

Kedua mata onyx-nya melihat jika antrian macet di jalanan itu sudah mulai lenggang dan berkurang. Anehnya dia tak menemukan di mana mobilnya di antara para mobil yang sedang berjalan itu. Berbagai asumsi buruk mulai menyerang pikirannya. Sasuke berpikir jika kekasihnya itu menjalankan mobilnya dan entah pergi ke mana.

Segera saja dia mulai menambah kecepatan berlarinya dan mendekati sisi jalan. Kedua mata onyx-nya kembali celingukan mencari di mana mobilnya berada. Dan tepat ketika dia melihat ke sebrang jalan, mobilnya sudah ada di depan sebuah toko yang tutup. Dia yakin, jika Sakura yang mengendarai mobilnya karena mungkin situasinya yang waktu itu di tengah jalan. Segera saja dia berlari menyebrangi _zebra cross_ dan mendekati kekasihnya.

"Saku—" Sasuke menggantung ucapannya secara tak sengaja karena cukup terkejut melihat ada sosok orang lain yang sedang bersama kekasihnya itu di sisi luar mobil. Sosok itu bertingkah sangat aneh dengan pakaian yang juga serba hitam dan bertudung.

Dan ketika tangan sosok itu meraih tangan kanan Sakura, segera saja Sasuke berlari kencang ke arah mereka. "Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura?" teriaknya dari kejauhan.

Sakura segera menengokan kepalanya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun. Sosok yang tengah memegang tangan Sakura pun juga ikut menengok dengan sebuah senyuman janggal dan sedikit menakutkan pada Sasuke.

"Tenang saja anak muda, aku tidak berbuat jahat pada kekasihmu," sosok berpakaian hitam itu bersuara dengan suara yang nyaring dan jernih.

Sasuke segera menarik lengan Sakura agar sedikit menjauh dari sosok aneh itu. Dan kini dari dekat akhirnya Sasuke dapat melihat jelas siapa sosok itu. Sosok seorang wanita cantik berkulit putih bersih dengan ada tanda dua titik merah di dahinya. "Hn?"

Sosok wanita misterius itu menurunkan tudung jaketnya dan terlihat helaian rambut sewarna dengan burung gagak itu terurai di bahunya. Kedua matanya yang sewarna dengan darah itu menatap janggal ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura bergantian. Sebuah senyuman melengkung di bibirnya yang ranum. "Ada bahaya yang mengintaimu. Jangan sampai bayanganmu tertelan oleh kegelapan, berusahalah untuk meraih cahaya," ucapnya dan kembali meraih salah satu telapak tangan Sakura.

Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung. _"Wanita ini sudah gila,"_ batinnya.

Kedua mata berwarna merah darah itu tiba-tiba saja menatap Sasuke. "Aku tidak gila," bantahnya seolah-olah dia mendengar penuturan batin Sasuke dan melepaskan tangan Sakura.

"Bahaya apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Sebelum bahaya itu menemuimu, dia akan terlebih dahulu menemui orang-orang terdekatmu."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Dan kau, Tuan Detektif," ucap wanita itu tanpa mau menjawab apa yang Sakura tanyakan tadi.

"Hn?"

"Tetaplah bertahan hidup untuk menjaga cahaya lilinmu agar tidak padam. Jika tidak… kau akan terperosok ke dalam kegelapan tak berujung."

Tin! Tin! Sasuke dan Sakura refleks menengok ke asal suara di sebrang jalan. Dan ketika keduanya kembali menengok ke depan ke arah di mana sosok wanita misterius itu berdiri, sosoknya sudah tak ada.

"Kemana perginya wanita itu?" tanya Sakura.

Kepala merah muda Sakura celingukan ke kiri dan ke kanan berharap menemukan sosok wanita misterius yang tadi berdiri di hadapannya.

"Cepat masuk mobil!" perintah Sasuke dan langsung membuka pintu mobil di samping kemudi. Mendorong sedikit keras punggung Sakura agar cepat masuk. Dan Sakura yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya sedikit menggerutu kesal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau ini kenapa, sih, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura untuk ketigalinya ketika keduanya sudah berada di dalam mobil.

Sasuke yang sebenarnya mendengar apa yang Sakura katakan hanya diam ketika dia mulai menjalankan kembali mobilnya tanpa suara. Setitik keringat nampak muncul di pori-pori keningnya yang sedikit lebar. Dia melirik sekilas sosok kekasihnya yang tengah menatapnya dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya lewat ekor matanya.

"Kenapa kau keluar dari mobil?" Sasuke bertanya alih-alih menjawab yang Sakura tanyakan tiga kali.

"…"

"Kenapa kau diam? Aku sedang bertanya padamu, Sakura!"

"Jawab dulu apa yang tadi kutanyakan!" sergah Sakura dan melipat kedua lengannya di bawah dada dengan kedua alis berkedut satu sama lain.

"Aku khawatir padamu. Apa itu salah? Aku 'kan—"

"Kau mendorongku tadi saat masuk mobil." Sakura memotong ucapan Sasuke cepat.

"Aku apa?—baiklah, aku memang tadi mendorongmu karena aku—"

"Kau keterlaluan." Sakura kembali memotong ucapan Sasuke membuatnya sedikit geram.

"Karena aku 'kan kekasihmu—jangan potong ucapanku! Dengar!—hei! Jangan marah karena hal kecil seperti—"

"Hal kecil kau bilang?"

"Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu aku bilang!" bentak Sasuke dan memukul stir kemudi membuat Sakura mengerjap kaget dengan kedua bahu gemetar takut.

Sakura langsung terdiam dengan kedua mata berkaca-kaca. Dia beringsut sedikit dari duduknya menjauhi Sasuke.

"Sakura—aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu. Maaf!"

"Kau membentakku!" gumam Sakura namun masih terdengar oleh Sasuke.

Terpaksa Sasuke memberhentikan mobilnya dan menepi dulu di pinggir jalan. Setelah mematikan mesin mobilnya, kedua mata _onyx_-nya terfokus pada sosok Sakura saja. Tubuhnya agak sedikit menyamping agar bisa berhadapan dengan Sakura. Tangan kanan Sasuke terulur untuk menyentuh bahu Sakura namun dengan segera Sakura menepisnya kasar.

"Aku takut—takut kehilanganmu. Kau segalanya bagiku—Sakura. Hei! Lihat kedua mataku!" Sasuke segera meraih kedua bahu Sakura untuk menghadapnya. Dapat dirasakan oleh kedua tangannya sendiri jika bahu Sakura agak gemetar karena bentakannya tak sengajanya tadi. Seketika relung hatinya dirayapi oleh perasaan bersalah.

"Lihat di dalam kedua mataku apa aku berbohong padamu?" tanya Sasuke dengan raut wajah sedih dan penuh penyesalan.

Sakura menggeleng pelan membuat beberapa anak rambut bagian depannya menggelitik tangan Sasuke yang sedang bertengger di bahunya.

"Wanita tadi—bagaimana bisa kau bersamanya?" tanya Sasuke dan kini meletakan sebelah tangannya di pipi kanan Sakura, mengelusnya lembut.

"Wanita itu mengetuk kaca jendela saat aku menepikan mobilmu di pinggiran toko."

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Tidak. Dia tersenyum di balik kaca jendela dan entah kenapa tanganku serasa bergerak sendiri untuk membuka pintu mobil. Lalu aku keluar dan dia langsung memegang tanganku. Hatiku merasa tenang dan ringan saat wanita itu menggenggam tanganku. Seolah-olah dia tahu jika aku sedang mengalami masalah."

"Ini aneh."

"Kau benar. Kau ingat tidak kata-kata yang dia ucapkan untukku dan juga untukmu? Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya."

"Hal itu tidak usah dipikirkan. Minumlah dulu!" Sasuke langsung memberikan sebotol aqua dingin pada Sakura beserta roti gulung yang tadi dia beli.

Sasuke kembali menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan mulai tancap gas. Tetapi pikirannya kini dipenuhi oleh kata-kata wanita misterius itu pada Sakura dan pada dirinya. _"Apa wanita itu bermaksud untuk memperingatkanku akan sesuatu?"_ batin Sasuke.

Sekali lagi Sasuke melirik sosok Sakura yang kini tengah bergelut memakan roti yang tadi dibelinya. _"Tetaplah bertahan hidup untuk menjaga cahaya lilinmu agar tidak padam. Jika tidak… kau akan terperosok ke dalam kegelapan tak berujung," _batin Sasuke kembali mengulang ucapan wanita berpakaian serba hitam itu.

"_Cahaya lilin? Apa yang dia maksud adalah Sakura?"_

.

.

.

.

.

_**Tsuzuku**_

_**Mind to Review**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Previous Chapter**_

"Aku merindukanmu, Sasuke."

Braakkk!

"Haahh… haaahhhh… Sa… Sakura…"

"Ino…"

.

.

.

"Salah satu teman kalian, Yamanaka Ino, ditemukan telah meninggal di kediamannya sendiri tadi pagi."

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?"

"Di… bunuh?"

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke? Kau—Apa kau mencurigai salah satu di antara kami? Apa kau juga termasuk di dalamnya, eh?"

.

.

.

"Sebelum bahaya itu menemuimu, dia akan terlebih dahulu menemui orang-orang terdekatmu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tetaplah bertahan hidup untuk menjaga cahaya lilinmu agar tidak padam. Jika tidak… kau akan terperosok ke dalam kegelapan tak berujung."

"Cahaya lilin? Apa yang dia maksud adalah Sakura?"

.

.

.

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Obsession©Tsukiyomi Kumiko**

**Genre : Romance/Mysteri/Crime**

**Rate : T+**

**Warning : OOC, AU, GaJe**

_**Enjoy This Chapter **_

_**And**_

_**Give Me Review**_

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya Sasuke membawa Sakura ke rumahnya karena memang atas permintaan kekasihnya itu. Lagi pula kalaupun Sasuke mengantarnya pulang ke rumah, toh kedua orang tua Sakura tengah berada di luar negri untuk satu bulan ke depan. Benar-benar kedua orang tua yang gila akan bisnis dan kejayaan, begitulah pendapat Sasuke mengenai kedua orang tua angkat kekasihnya.

Orang tua dirinya meskipun senang berbisnis tapi tak pernah absen untuk sekedar bertanya mengenai keadaan dirinya ataupun perkembangan prestasinya di sekolah. Dan Sasuke sangat mensyukuri hal itu dan merasa miris mengingat keadaan sebaliknya kekasihnya itu.

"Kau tak keberatan 'kan, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya ketika dia mengatakan ingin mengunjungi rumah—err… istana—kekasihnya.

Sasuke kembali tersenyum tipis dan melirik Sakura dengan ekor matanya. Tangannya membelokan stir kemudi ke arah kanan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. "Kenapa aku harus merasa keberatan? Ini adalah kunjungan pertamamu bukan? Aku pasti akan melayanimu dengan istimewa," terang Sasuke dan tiba-tiba saja memberhentikan laju mobilnya di depan sebuah gerbang tinggi dan mewah berwarna kuning.

Tin! Tin!

Nampak Sasuke menekan klakson mobilnya dua kali untuk memberitahukan penjaga gerbang rumahnya kalau ia—sang tuan rumah—akan memasuki istananya. Buru-buru Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah gerbang ketika sedikit demi sedikit pintu gerbang berdaun pintu dua itu terbuka.

Sakura menelan ludahnya gugup dan penasaran, di dalam hatinya ia menerka-nerka bagaimana rumah seorang Uchiha—keluarga konglomerat seantero Konoha. Jauh di dalam hatinya ia merasa senang karena bisa menjadi kekasih Sasuke, namun hati kecilnya selalu mengatakan jika ia tak pantas untuk pemuda itu.

Dirinya bagaikan seorang kupu-kupu yang tengah terbang tersesat dan kemudian hinggap di atas setangkai bunga. Bunga itu diibaratkan Sasuke, laki-laki yang membuat hidupnya menjadi berwarna. Kelopak bunganya melindungi dirinya dari kupu-kupu lain yang ingin hinggap di bunga yang sama.

Sasuke… selalu melindunginya di saat ia membutuhkannya. Akan selalu ada di saat ia kesepian dan terpuruk seperti sekarang. Sebenarnya yang merasa beruntung di sini adalah Sakura sendiri. Meskipun Sasuke kerap kali mengatakan jika ia sangat beruntung bisa mendapatkan Sakura, menurut gadis itu adalah sebaliknya. Ia bersyukur bisa mengenal dan menjadi bagian dari hidup Sasuke.

Sebuah sentuhan di pundak gadis itu telah menyadarkan pemikirannya mengenai Sasuke. "Hm?" gumam Sakura tak mengerti akan tatapan Sasuke padanya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau akan terus berada di dalam mobil?" tanya Sasuke dan sedikit terkekeh kecil. Entah kenapa perasaan duka dan sedih lenyap seketika ketika melihat wajah polos kekasihnya. Sakura bagaikan obat untuk dirinya di saat hatinya sedang sakit, begitupun sebaliknya.

Sakura hanya nyengir mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Akhirnya ia segera membuka sabuk pengaman mobil dan turun secara perlahan. Dapat dilihat oleh kedua mata emerald milik gadis manis itu jika Sasuke berjalan tergesa-gesa menghampirinya. Sebelah tangannya langsung menggenggam erat tangan kanannya. Mungkin Sasuke bermaksud ingin memapahnya kembali karena khawatir akan kondisi lemah Sakura, namun buru-buru gadis itu menampiknya halus dengan sebuah senyuman menenangkan.

Kedua mata emerald gadis itu menjelajahi halaman rumah Sasuke dengan sangat terkejut. Gumaman kagum meluncur begitu saja ketika ia melihat kebun bunga mawar merah dan juga putih. Kebun itu terlihat sangat sekali terawat dan cantik, begitupun dengan kolam air mancur yang di tengahnya terdapat sepasang angsa yang tengah membentangankan sayapnya dan keluar air dari mulutnya.

Sakura kembali dibuat terkejut ketika tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menarik sebelah tangannya dan sedikit berlari menuju pintu utama untuk memasuki rumah. Dan keduanya harus menaiki undakan singkat yang di kedua sisinya ditumbuhi oleh rumput hijau lebat namun pendek dan terlihat segar.

Sebelum Sasuke meraih gagang pintu rumahnya, pintu itu sudah di buka terlebih dahulu dari dalam oleh seseorang. "Sasuke aku ingin—eh?" Itachi cengo di tempat ketika melihat sosok seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang hampir nyaris tertabrak olehnya dulu. Dan Itachi mempunyai firasat buruk setelah ini. Kedua mata onyx-nya menatap bergantian antara Sasuke dan Sakura sambil menunjuk-nunjuk keduanya dengan jari telunjuk kanannya.

"Singkirkan tanganmu! Tidak sopan sekali," komentar Sasuke dan langsung saja berjalan melewati Itachi beserta Sakura.

Itachi langsung menjambak rambutnya dan menggerutu tak jelas, dia langsung membanting pintu rumahnya sampai tertutup sempurna dan berjalan menyusul Sasuke bersama Sakura. _"Mati aku!"_ batinnya.

"Duduklah di sini!" perintah Sasuke dan menekan kedua bahu Sakura pelan. Lantas dirinya juga duduk di samping Sakura, tak mengindahkan tatapan penasaran kekasihnya.

"Sasuke… orang itu—"

"Tidak penting!" potong Sasuke cepat dan merangkul Sakura mesra.

"Tapi aku—"

"Sasuke…"

Lagi-lagi ucapan Sakura terpotong kedua kalinya dan cukup membuatnya merengut kesal. Pada akhirnya ia diam dan hanya menatap intens wajah Itachi seolah mengatakan, _"Apa kau masih ingat padaku? Gadis yang kau tolong karena hampir mati tertabrak olehmu?"_

Glek!

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke sedikit jengkel dengan kehadiran kakaknya itu karena dianggap sudah mengganggu acara berduanyannya dengan Sakura.

"Aa—kita bicara nanti saja," ucap Itachi dan dengan seribu langkah menjauhi sosok Sasuke dan Sakura. Merasa lega karena gadis itu tak mengungkit soal bagaimana mereka berdua bertemu. Semoga.

Sakura menghela nafas pendek dan melepaskan rangkulan tangan Sasuke di bahunya. Raut wajahnya mendadak serius. "Sasuke… ada yang ingin kuceritakan padamu. Mungkin ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat, tapi… sudah seharusnya kau tahu," ucapnya.

"Hn. Mengenai apa?"

"Selama satu bulan terakhir ada yang menerorku."

Sasuke langsung menatap wajah Sakura dengan serius. "Dengan cara apa?"

"Sebuah foto dan surat. Akan kuperlihatkan padamu nanti."

"Kau tahu siapa kira-kira yang bisa melakukan hal itu?" tanya Sasuke dan memegang kedua bahu Sakura erat. Dapat dilihat oleh Sakura sendiri bahwa ada kilatan emosi dan kemarahan yang luar biasa di dalam kedua mata onyx yang kini tengah menatapnya.

"N-Naruto…"

"A-apa? K-kau serius?" tanya Sasuke tak yakin akan pendengarannya. Mana mungkin kakak Sakura sendiri yang melakukan hal rendahan seperti itu, pikir Sasuke keras.

Sakura mengangguk pelan dan berwajah murung. "Aku—" ucapnya dengan kedua bahu gemetar.

"…"

"…"

"—takut, Sasuke. Setiap kali aku berjalan sendirian, selalu seperti ada yang mengikutiku. Terlebih foto itu… foto yang kirimkan oleh peneror itu—hiks.. hiks.."

Belum sempat Sakura melanjutkan ucapannya dirinya sudah terisak dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sasuke. Sakura benar-benar tak sanggup mengatakan jika di dalam foto itu dirinya tengah berpakaian minim dan sangat terbuka.

"Ssshhhh! Aku akan melindungimu, tenang saja!" Sasuke membelai lembut belakang kepala Sakura beserta merangkul tubuhnya erat. Betapa berat beban yang dipikul oleh kekasihnya sekarang. Kematian sahabat dekatnya saja sudah membuatnya _shock_. Bagaimana mungkin Sakura menutupi semuanya selama ini dari dirinya. Perasaan kesal dan kecewa jelas Sasuke mengalaminya, namun perasaan ingin melindungi kekasihnya lebih kuat di bandingkan apapun.

Dan diam-diam Itachi mendengar semua perkataan yang terlontar dari mulut seorang gadis berambut merah muda itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa jam yang dihabiskan oleh Sakura di rumah kekasihnya itu hanya untuk sekedar mengobrol dan bercanda gurau. Kabut tebal yang tadi pagi menyelimuti hatinya atas berita duka kematian sahabatnya sedikit demi sedikit menipis. Sakura memang tak akan pernah bisa melupakan jika sahabatnya itu mati karena dibunuh, tapi kini dia harus merelakan kepergian sahabatnya itu dengan hati ikhlas.

Dan Sakura ingin melupakan sejenak mengenai rasa takutnya akan prasangka buruk terhadap kakak angkatnya. Bukti-bukti yang sudah Sakura yakini mengarah pada Naruto entah kenapa membuatnya sangat kecewa dan juga miris. Kenapa? Kenapa harus Naruto yang membuatnya merasa tertekan seperti yang sudah-sudah. Sakura memang tahu jika rasa sayang Naruto padanya melebihi rasa sayang pada seorang adik, dan Sakura juga tahu jika selama ini Naruto selalu menahan diri akan perasaannya.

Beberapa kali Sakura sempat memergoki Naruto keluar dari kamarnya saat ia sedang tak ada di kamar. Ataupun saat dirinya tengah tidur Naruto datang ke kamarnya dan selalu membisikan kata 'Aku menyayangimu.' Hal itu terjadi puluhan kali dan Sakura tak ambil pusing mengenai itu, asalkan kakaknya itu tak berbuat macam-macam saat ada di kamarnya ataupun saat dirinya tengah tertidur pulas.

Namun, setelah mengetahui kebenarannya perasaan takut akan Naruto berbuat yang macam-macam padanya muncul secara perlahan.

Tak ingin berpikir lagi yang pastinya akan membuat kepalanya kembali sakit, akhirnya Sakura bangkit berdiri dari sofa merah marun yang tadi dia duduki bersama kekasihnya. Hal itu membuat sebelas alis Sasuke terangkat. "Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya yang juga ikut bangkit berdiri.

Nampak Sakura menghela nafas pendek dan mulai berjalan menjauhi Sasuke. "Toilet," jawabnya setelah punggungnya berbelok ke kanan dekat dapur.

Sasuke angkat bahu dan kemudian berjalan menaiki tangga pergi ke kamar Itachi. Dia mendorong knop pintu setelah sampai di depan kamar kakaknya dan setelahnya masuk tanpa mengunci pintunya. "Kau ingin bicara mengenai apa?" tanyanya dan langsung berjalan mendekat pada sosok kakaknya yang tengah sibuk berkutat dengan laptop.

"Ah! Kau mengagetkanku, Sasuke," komentar Itachi dan sedikit menjauhkan diri dari meja kerjanya.

"Hn."

"…"

"Sudah ada perkembangan mengenai pembunuhan siswi SMA di Suna itu?" tanya Sasuke membuka topik pembicaraan. Dia berjalan mendekati laptop Itachi dan melihat layarnya yang menampilkan gambar kalung milik sang pembunuh. Lagi-lagi Sasuke merasa janggal saat melihat kalung itu.

"Iya."

"Benar juga—"Sasuke melirik Itachi penuh dengan raut wajah penasaran.

"Ada apa?" tanya Itachi.

"—kenapa kau kembali kemari?"

"Mantan kekasih gadis yang terbunuh itu berada di Konoha," ucap Itachi.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya nampak semakin tertarik dengan kasus pembunuhan yang sedang Itachi kerjakan. "Siapa mantan kekasih gadis itu?" tanyanya.

Itachi nampak kembali mengambil alih laptopnya dan mulai mengetik sesuatu setelah itu kembali menyodorkan layar laptopnya pada Sasuke. "Lihat saja sendiri!"

Sasuke merendahkan kepalanya untuk melihat lebih jelas foto seorang pemuda berwajah stoic dan tampan di layar laptop Itachi. Kedua mata onyx-nya melebar sempurna dan lidahnya terasa kelu ketika ingin mengatakan siapa nama pemuda itu.

"Kau mengenalnya? Sudah jelas, karena dia satu sekolah denganmu. Benar begitu, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi.

Sasuke nampak mengutak-atik keyboard laptopnya sehingga kembali menampilkan photo sebuah kalung. "Kira-kira inisial huruf 'S' besar ini apa artinya?" tanya Sasuke dan menunjuk layar laptop dengan jari telunjuk kanannnya.

Itachi nampak menyangga dagunya dengan kedua punggung tangannya. "Kemungkinan inisial nama, tapi bisa juga—"

"Sasuke!" panggil Sakura dan tanpa sadar langsung masuk begitu saja ke kamar pribadi Itachi. Dia berjalan mendekat dan langsung merangkul lengan kekasihnya itu. "Dari tadi aku mencarimu. Sedang apa kau di—eh?"

Itachi memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum tipis. "Hallo!" sapanya.

"A-apa aku mengganggu pembicaraan kalian?" tanya Sakura penuh dengan kata penyesalan.

"Hn. Tidak," jawab Sasuke.

"Selamat sore, Kak Itachi!" sapa Sakura dan sedikit membungkuk rendah, seulas senyum simpul terlukis di bibirnya yang mungil. Sasuke sedikit tak suka akan senyuman yang Sakura berikan pada kakaknya.

"Ah! Selamat sore juga, Sakura." Itachi balas menyapa dan mengacuhkan tatapan mengintimidasi dari adik kandungnya.

"Kalian sudah saling—"

"Secara kebetulan kami bertemu di café, aku salah mengira jika Kak Itachi adalah kau… Sasuke," ucap Sakura mendahului ucapan Sasuke berharap pembahasan mengenai pertemuannya dengan Sang Uchiha sulung itu tak dipermasalahkan oleh kekasihnya. Bagaimana pun juga Sakura tak tega melihat tatapan kasihan yang diperlihatkan oleh Itachi padanya.

"Hn." Sasuke menjawabnya antara enggan dan tak suka.

Sakura kembali tersenyum manis pada Itachi dan kemudian manik emerald-nya menatap layar laptop dengan penuh selidik. Dahinya sedikit terlipat dan terlihat dari wajahnya jika Sakura seperti tengah mengingat sesuatu. "Kalung itu—"

"Hn. Kau pernah melihatnya?" tanya Sasuke dan lebih mendekatkan laptop itu pada Sakura.

"Rasanya memang benar aku pernah melihatnya. Tapi… aku lupa."

Itachi langsung saja mengambil kembali laptopnya dan tersenyum canggung pada Sakura dan menatap Sasuke lumayan tajam. Seolah-olah tatapan matanya mengisyaratkan bahwa Sakura tak perlu tahu ataupun terlibat akan kasus pembunuhan yang tengah ia tangani. Salah langkah maka Itachi sudah menyeret satu orang gadis dalam bahaya dengan tanggungan nyawa.

Dan nampaknya Sakura mengerti maksud sikap Itachi. Sesegera mungkin dia pamit keluar dari ruangan itu sambil menuntun tangan Sasuke agar mengikutinya. Tak lupa Sakura juga menutup pintu kamarnya rapat-rapat.

"Sebenarnya pekerjaan kakakmu itu apa?" tanya Sakura saat sedang menuruni undakan tangga melingkar. Manik emeraldnya menatap punggung Sasuke di depannya dengan raut wajah penasaran.

"Kakakku seorang detektif, dia sering meminta bantuanku untuk memecahkan suatu kasus."

"_Sugoooiiii!"_ Puji Sakura dengan sebuah senyuman bangga.

"Hn."

Tiba-tiba langkah Sakura langsung terhenti membuat langkah Sang Uchiha muda juga ikut berhenti. "Sasuke… mengenai kalung itu—"

"Tak usah di pikirkan, itu bukanlah tugasmu untuk mencari tahu siapa pemiliknya. Itu adalah tugasku, juga melindungimu dari bahaya yang mengancam."

"Err… baiklah, aku mengerti."

"Kita makan malam di luar. Ambil tasmu! Aku tunggu di luar lima menit lagi," ucap Sasuke dan berjalan tergesa-gesa menuruni tangga.

Sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah seenaknya kekasihnya. Namun sedetik kemudian di bibirnya terulas sebuah senyuman simpul. Dia menuruni anak tangga di sertai senandungan merdu yang keluar dari bibirnya.

_**##Obsession##**_

Ruangan kecil itu terasa pengap dan juga gelap. Tak ada satu pun celah-celah dari jendela untuk udara matahari maupun sinarnya masuk ke dalam ruangan asing itu. Meskipun begitu ada satu orang mahkluk hidup—manusia—yang tengah duduk di atas kasur berseprai merah dengan motif bunga mawar.

Nampak sosok itu tengah memandangi sebuah boneka beruang kecil dan kusam di dalam sebuah bingkai kaca dengan ukuran sedang tak jauh di hadapannya. Sosok itu tak lama kemudian berdiri tegap dan menenggak minuman kaleng bersoda yang dari tadi ia genggam.

Glek! Glek!

Bahkan suara saat minuman itu melewati kerongkongannya pun dapat terdengar jelas. Menandakan jika tempat itu sangatlah sunyi-sepi, atau mungkin ruangan itu jauh dari keramaian dan mengasingkan tempat.

Sosok tegap yang menandakan jika dia adalah seorang laki-laki kini berjalan mendekati meja, membuka salah satu laci dari sekian banyaknya laci yang dimiliki oleh meja kayu berplitur coklat itu. Sebuah lembar foto ukuran besar, dan kemudian dia menempelkannya tepat di depan pintu kayu. Seringai tipis dan menakutkan tercipta di bibirnya. Dia melangkah mundur setelah sebelumnya mengambil beberapa pisau ukuran kecil dari atas meja.

Jleb! Di lemparkannya satu pisau kecil itu dan tepat mengenai sasaran yang dia inginkan. Foto seorang pemuda berwajah tampan dengan rambut khas berwarna biru dongker yang mencuat di bagian belakangnya.

Jleb! Pisau itu kembali dia lemparkan dan tepat mengenai bagian leher di foto itu.

"Uchiha Sasuke… sejak dari awal aku memang tak pernah menyukaimu. Karena apa? Karena kau telah merebut gadis yang teramat sangat aku cintai dari tanganku. Sakura… ia hanya milikku dan tak akan pernah menjadi milikmu. KAU DENGAR ITU, BRENGSEK?" ucapnya dengan diakhiri sebuah teriakan sehingga membuat suaranya memantul dan menggema di ruangan itu.

Dengan cepat ia merobek-robek foto itu menjadi serpihan kecil dan kemudian keluar dari kamar itu dengan sebuah tatapan mata yang haus akan membunuh. "Sudah lama sekali aku tak melihat warna cantik darah," komentarnya dan terkekeh pelan. Dia menaikan resleting jaket hitam dan tebal yang ia kenakan, juga tak lupa menaikan tudung jaketnya membuat kepala bahkan rambutnya pun tak terlihat. Seulas senyum merekah di bibirnya yang tipis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Meskipun dengan perasaan yang kacau dan berat Hinata datang menghadiri acara pemakaman sahabatnya sekitar tiga jam yang lalu. Dirinya ditemani oleh Tenten dan juga Neji, kedua mata lavendernya sama sekali tak menemukan manik emerald saat pemakaman itu. Hinata tak begitu mempermasalahkan keabsenan Sakura karena dia sangat mengerti betul bagaimana perasaan sahabatnya itu.

Memang, orang yang paling dekat dengan Ino di bandingkan dengan dirinya maupun Tenten adalah Sakura. Mungkin sahabatnya itu tak sanggup jika melihat peti mati Ino diturunkan dan dikuburkan ke dalam tanah.

Dan semenjak kepulangan dirinya dari acara pemakaman, Hinata tak banyak bicara. Ditanya ia hanya terdiam membisu bahkan sama sekali tak merespon ketika Neji bertanya padanya. Begitupun dengan Tenten, ketika sahabatnya itu menyodorkan segelas air putih dingin ke hadapannya. Hinata tak menampik ataupun menerima gelas itu.

Tenten ikut mendudukan dirinya di sebelah gadis berambut indigo itu dan mengelus pelan punggungnya. Kedua mata coklat miliknya melihat ke dalam mata sahabatnya itu. Kosong. "Hinata—"

"Ini sudah hampir malam. Kuantar kau pulang." Sebuah suara menginterupsi ucapan Tenten secara tak sengaja. Neji, datang mendekat pada keduanya dengan wajah kusut dan murung.

"Aku pulang, Hinata," ucap Tenten pada sahabatnya itu dan sekilas menggenggam tangan kanan Hinata yang terkulai begitu saja di kedua samping tubuhnya.

Hinata sama sekali tak merespon. Ia hanya terdiam sambil memeluk kedua lututnya dan menatap kosong layar televisi di hadapannya.

"Ayo!" ajak Neji dan langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Tenten agar membiarkan Hinata untuk sendirian dulu.

Blam!

Bunyi pintu di tutup itu menandakan jika Tenten dan kakak kandungnya itu telah pergi. Kepala Hinata bergerak memandang pintu itu dan sedetik kemudian tubuhnya bangkit dari acara meringkuk di depan televisi dan beranjak naik ke atas—ke kamarnya.

Hinata masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan tak lupa mengunci pintunya dari dalam. Kedua langkahnya tertuntun ke arah kamar mandi.

Cklek! Krieeett!

Suara pintu bergeser dari tempatnya terdengar sangat nyaring dan sedikit menakutkan. Namun hal itu sama sekali tak membuat niatan Hinata untuk masuk ke dalam kamar mandi itu hilang. Dia berjalan dengan menyeret kedua kakinya mendekati kran shower. Dan sedetik kemudian ia menyalakan shower itu dengan memutar krannya ke arah kanan 180%.

Dan suara gemericik air pun terdengar. Air dingin itu membasahi baju seragam sekolah Hinata beserta tubuh ringkihnya. Hinata jatuh terduduk dan kembali memeluk lututnya. Terdengar samar-samar ia menggumam, "Akan kubalaskan kematian Ino."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura dan Sasuke tengah berjalan pelan berdua di kesunyian malam di bawah langit yang gelap di jalanan yang mulai lenggang. Tak sepenuhnya lenggang juga, terbukti masih ada beberapa pejalan kaki lainnya maupun kendaraan beroda dua maupun empat lewat di samping keduanya.

Kepala Sakura tertunduk lesu meskipun ia baru saja makan malam romantis dengan kekasihnya. Ia masih belum bisa melupakan bayang-bayang akan kematian sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba itu. Dan beberapa kali juga Sakura menengokan kepalanya ke belakang—berpikiran jika ada yang mengikutinya. Sasuke yang menyadari hal itu langsung menggandeng tangannya erat dan memasukan tanganya beserta tangan Sakura ke dalam saku mantel yang ia kenakan.

"Tak ada yang mengikutimu. Tenang saja, ada aku di sini! Kau tak perlu takut, Sakura," ungkap Sasuke tulus dengan sebuah senyuman menenangkan.

Mau tak mau Sakura mengukir sebuah senyuman simpul di bibir mungilnya. "Terima kasih, Sa—"

"Sedang apa kalian di sini?" tanya seseorang tiba-tiba di hadapan Sakura dan juga Sasuke membuat keduanya terlonjak kaget.

Dapat dirasakan oleh Sasuke jika Sakura mengeratkan genggaman tangannya di dalam saku.

"Ini sudah malam. Ayo pulang, Sakura!" ajak Naruto dan mengulurkan sebelah tangannya pada Sakura.

Sakura melirik wajah Sasuke di sampingnya yang terlihat tenang-tenang saja. "Aku yang akan mengantarnya," sergah Sasuke dan berjalan melewati sosok mematung Naruto begitu saja.

Nampak di belakang Sasuke dan Sakura kedua tangan Naruto mengepal erat. Gigi-gigi putihnya bergemeletuk kesal dan pandangan matanya mendingin. Ia kemudian menyusul keduanya dan berjalan dalam diam di belakang.

Ia memandang tajam punggung Sasuke seperti tengah menusuk-nusuk punggung itu dengan pisau lewat pikirannya. Akhirnya ia berjalan di samping Sasuke dan tersenyum hangat—pura-pura. "Kalian sudah makan malam?" tanyanya pelan.

"I-iya, kami sudah makan malam, Kak Naruto," jawab Sakura setengah gugup tanpa memandang wajah kakaknya itu.

"Begitu… tadinya jika kalian belum makan, aku mau mengajak kalian makan ramen di dekat stasiun _phoenix_. Sayang sekali jika—"

"Lain kali saja!" potong Sasuke cepat.

"Oh—benar, lain kali saja," timpal Naruto.

Ketiganya terdiam dan hanya suara hembusan napas mereka saja yang terdengar. Naruto berjalan lebih cepat ke depan dan kemudian membalikan badannya sehingga menghadap Sasuke dan Sakura. Ia berjalan mundur sambil berkata, "Kenapa sikapmu jadi aneh padaku, Sakura?" tanyanya.

"Eh? Aku—" Sakura gugup untuk menjawabnya atau mungkin tak menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya.

Belum sempat Naruto untuk mengucapkan kata-kata lagi, sebuah sinar lampu dari motor yang melaju kencang ke arahnya membuat ia terdiam dengan menutup kedua matanya erat—silau. Sasuke yang terkena sorot sinar lampu itu juga ikut menyipitkan matanya.

Brum! Brum!

"Awas! Sasuke. "Setengah berteriak Naruto langsung menubruk tubuh Sasuke hingga keduanya terhempas ke sisi jalanan aspal yang jauh dengan jangkauan motor yang melaju kencang ke arahnya.

Bruk!

Motor yang tak diketahui pengendaranya siapa itu melesat melewati tubuh Sasuke dan Naruto begitu saja dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura khawatir dan langsung mendekati sosok kakak dan kekasihnya yang terbaring tertelungkup di jalanan.

Naruto bangkit pertama dan langsung mengaduh kesakitan karena salah satu sikutnya terluka dan mengeluarkan darah. Setelah itu baru Sasuke yang sama-sama mengerang sakit karena sikut, lengan, punggung dan sisi kepalanya terbentur ke aspal yang dingin dan keras. Darah merembes keluar dan menetes turun membuat Sakura panik seketika.

"Biar aku saja yang menyetir mobilmu, Sasuke," ucap Sakura setelah membantu Sasuke bangkit berdiri. Ia memapah pemuda itu agar menyebrang ke tempat parkir khusus mobil. Naruto juga ikut memapah Sasuke yang notabene-nya terluka lebih serius di bandingkan dirinya.

"_Siapa pengendara motor itu? Apa orang yang selama ini meneror Sakura? Tapi, Naruto… ia yang sudah menyelamatkanku dari kecelakaan itu. Jadi, sebenarnya siapa orang yang sudah meneror Sakura jika bukan Naruto pelakunya,"_ batin Sasuke dan berpikir keras.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura tak henti-hentinya menampakan raut wajah cemas dan takut. Beberapa kali ia mengerling sosok Sasuke yang mengerang sakit karena luka yang di dapatnya. Begitupun dengan sosok kakak angkatnya itu yang duduk di sebelah Sasuke di belakang dirinya menyetir. Gadis bernama sama dengan bunga sakura itu berusaha untuk berkonsentrasi dalam menyetir, meskipun pada kenyataannya ia tak bisa.

Sakura berdo'a dalam hati agar mobil yang tengah di bawa olehnya tak menabrak sesuatu dan pulang dengan selamat ke rumahnya.

"Akan memakan waktu lama jika kita pergi ke rumah kita, sebaiknya kita bawa Sasuke ke rumahnya saja, Sakura," komentar Naruto dan beringsut mendekati Sakura.

Deg! Deg! Jantung Sakura berdetak dengan cepatnya tak kala Naruto menaruh kedua tangannya di atas punggung tangannya yang tengah bertengger di stir kemudi. Wajahnya berada dalam jarak dejat dengan wajah Sakura dan dapat di rasakan sendiri oleh gadis itu jika kini kakak angkatnya itu tengah mengaduh kesakitan.

"Cepat pindah ke belakang, biar aku yang menyetir!" ucap Naruto lagi karena Sakura belum mau melepaskan genggamannya—cengkramannya—pada stir kemudi.

Sakura melirik Sasuke dengan ekor matanya meminta persetujuan. Gadis itu sangat takut, jika kakaknya berbuat hal nekat dengan menabrakan mobil ini ke pohon ataupun pada mobil lain—mengingat jika Narutolah yang sudah menerornya selama ini. Bisa saja, ia ingin mati dengannnya beserta Sasuke.

"Biarkan Naruto yang menyetir, Sakura!" perintah Sasuke pelan dan berusaha agar kesadaran dirinya tak hilang dan masih terjaga.

Dengan pelan-pelan Sakura melepaskan stir kemudi itu dan menjauhkan tangannya dari genggaman tangan Naruto. Sakura mulai beringsut setengah berdiri agar Naruto bisa mengambil alih tempat duduk yang sekarang ia duduki. Tak ada pilihan lain lagi bagi Sakura untuk tidak membuat tubuhnya sedikit terhimpit oleh tubuh tegap Naruto. Kedua pipinya sedikit merona namun sesegera mungkin ia pindah ke belakang ketika di rasa sebelah tangan Naruto secara tak sengaja—mungkin—menyentuh pahanya yang mulus dan putih. Gadis itu sedikit merutuki keadaan rok rempel sekolahnya yang memang berada di atas lutut—pendek.

Diam-diam Naruto tersenyum penuh arti ketika punggungnya membelakangi Sakura.

"Hentikan pendarahan di kepalanya!" perintah Naruto.

"A—iya," ucap Sakura gelagapan dan kemudian merogoh saku rok rempel seragamnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan putih bersih dengan motif bunga-bunga sakura kecil di setiap ujungnya.

Sakura menekankan sapu tangan itu pada luka di samping kepala Sasuke agar setidaknya darah yang mengucur keluar tak seberapa banyak. Kepala Sasuke terkulai begitu saja di bahu kanan Sakura dan suara desahan nafas pendek terdengar dari bibirnya. Kedua matanya terpejam dan sebelah tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Sakura. Diam-diam di balik stir kemudi kedua tangan Naruto mengepal erat sampai kuku-kuku jarinya memutih.

"Cih!" umpat Naruto dalam hati dan langsung menambah kecepatan mobil yang ia bawa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tak perlu mengantarku sampai rumah, Neji. Turunkan aku di halte bus di ujung jalan sana saja," ucap Tenten dan mulai membuka sabuk pengaman, ia membenahi letak tas gandongnya dan memandang Neji dengan sama-sama wajah lesu dan suram.

"Tapi—"

"Akan lebih baik jika waktumu dipakai untuk menemani Hinata di rumah. Kasihan dia sendirian, bukankah katamu Paman Hiashi dan Hanabi sedang berlibur ke Iwagakure selama satu minggu lamanya?" tanya Tenten memotong ucapan Neji cepat.

"Aa… baiklah. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Neji sedikitnya juga mengkhawatirkan keadaan teman adiknya itu. Meskipun sampai sekarang ia belum bisa menerima ataupun membalas perasaan sahabat adiknya itu, tetap saja, rasa khawatir itu ada.

Tenten menganggukan kepalanya dan kemudian mulai membuka pintu mobil setelah Neji menepikan mobilnya di dekat halte bus. Sedikitnya gadis bercepol dua itu merasa lega karena sudah malam masih banyak orang yang menunggu bus di halte, setidaknya ia tak sendirian nanti. Lagi pula, gadis itu tak mau merepotkan Neji dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Sampai jumpa," ucap Neji dan sedikit melambaikan tangannya dari dalam mobil. Setelah itu mobil yang dikendarainya pun mulai meninggalkan Tenten.

Gadis beriris coklat itu ikut melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat. Sebuah senyuman kecil menghiasi bibirnya. Ia menaikan letak tas gandong di pundaknya dan mulai berjalan pelan menuju halte bus. Dalam hati ia berharap jika keadaan Hinata akan menjadi lebih baik, meskipun itu adalah sebuah harapan yang sulit.

Ino.

Nama sahabatnya itu kembali melintas di dalam benaknya. Mengapa? Ino adalah gadis yang baik hati dan juga ramah. Mengapa ada orang yang setega itu membunuhnya? Tenten berdo'a agar pelaku kejahatan itu segera di tangkap.

Gadis bercepol dua itu mengambil tempat duduk di tengah-tengah kursi besi karena memang tak ada yang menempatinya. Ia merogoh ke saku rok rempel seragamnya dan langsung membuka _handphone _flip miliknya. Ia mencari nama Sakura di kontak telepon dan langsung menekan tombol berwarna hijau, bermaksud ingin menghubunginya.

Tut! Tut!

Namun suara menyebalkan itu yang ia dapatkan. Menggerutu kesal akhirnya ia memasukan kembali _handphone_ itu ke saku. Ia memandang ke depan dan bertepatan dengan melewatnya sebuah motor Ninja berwarna merah. Orang yang mengendarainya memakai seragam yang sama seperti dirinya namun bawahannya adalah celana, menandakan jika ia seorang pemuda.

Kepala yang terbungkuskan sebuah helm berwarna merah nampak menengok ke arah Tenten.

"Motor itu 'kan—" Batin Tenten dan langsung bangkit berdiri. Ia mematung melihat motor itu tiba-tiba saja berhenti tak jauh di mana ia berdiri. Jantungnya mulai berdetak dengan kencang ketika pengendara motor itu membuka kaca _helm_-nya. Dan sepasang iris jade dengan tatapan dingin menatap dirinya.

Glek! Tenten menelan ludah gugup dan mengambil inisiatif untuk segera pergi dari halte itu. Entah kenapa, ia mempunyai sebuah firasat buruk mengenai kehadiran pemuda bermata jade itu sekarang.

Brum! Sebuah suara motor nampak menyapu gendang telinga gadis itu. Sebuah suara yang entah kenapa semakin lama semakin mendekat. Tenten langsung berlari begitu saja masuk ke dalam gang sempit yang sama sekali ia tak kenali ataupun hafal jalannya. Ia panik. Dan ia tak mampu berpikir apa-apa lagi selain lari dan lari. Di dalam pikirannya ia mengatakan, "Jika aku lari maka aku akan selamat."

Benarkah lari adalah keputusan yang terbaik saat ini? Atau mungkin akan menjadi sebuah keputusan yang salah? Bisa saja ia lari dan mendekati Sang Dewa Kematian pada akhirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kedua mata emerald gadis itu bergeriliya ke sana kemari mencari sebuah kotak obat di antara banyaknya laci di sebuah dapur kediaman Uchiha. Begitupun dengan para pembantu yang lain yang juga ikut membantu.

"Ah! Ini dia," seru salah seorang pembantu wanita pada orang-orang di dalam dapur itu.

Sakura mengembuskan nafas lega dan segera menerima kotak berlambang plus merah itu dari tangan pembantu yang menyodorkannya padanya. Ia bergumam 'terima kasih' sebelum pergi ke ruang tamu untuk mengobati kakak angkat dan kekasihnya.

"Tolong ambilkan aku handuk dan air dingin," ucap Sakura lembut pada salah seorang pembantu sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan dapur.

Seorang pembantu wanita berambut ungu pendek menyenggol lengan seorang pembantu yang lain dengan sebuah senyuman iri. "Tak kusangka gadis yang bernama Sakura itu sangat cantik. Pantas saja Tuan Muda Sasuke sangat senang ketika gadis itu datang ke rumah ini," komentarnya pelan.

"Iya, benar. Aku jadi iri."

"Hey! Kalian berdua jangan mengobrol saja. Ayo! Siapkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Nona Sakura itu." Salah seorang pembantu yang sudah senior di dapur itu mengingatkan bawahannya.

"Baik-baik."

"Cerewet!" batin kedua pembantu itu.

"Sasuke… Kak Itachi pergi kemana?" tanya Sakura saat baru saja tiba di ruang tamu. Seharusnya kakak sulung Sasuke itu segera datang ketika ada kegaduhan di rumahnya yang sebesar ini. Tapi, dari tadi tak ada siapapun.

"Mungkin dia pergi bekerja," jawab Sasuke pendek dan mulai membuka seragam sekolahnya dan bertelanjang dada.

Muka Sakura langsung memerah. "U-untuk apa kau buka baju, Sasuke?" tanyanya gugup.

Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung. "Punggungku terluka. Sudah, jangan banyak bicara! Obati aku," ucapnya memerintah Sakura.

Dengan kikuk dan mencoba untuk mengatur detak jantungnya yang dari tadi berdebar kencang akhirnya Sakura berjalan dan duduk tepat di samping Sasuke. Dan gadis itu langsung meringis sakit membayangkan jika ia yang terluka.

Kulit punggung Sasuke yang tadinya mulus sekarang sedikit mengelupas dan mengeluarkan darah. Dengan hati-hati Sakura memberikan cairan obat merah yang sudah ia pakaikan pada gumpalan kapas kecil terlebih dahulu. Sasuke juga nampak tak diam, ia mengobati luka di tangannya meskipun dengan susah payah.

"Sasuke saja yang di obati, aku tidak?" Naruto merajuk kesal pada Sakura dan menggulung lengan kemeja hitam yang ia kenakan sebatas sikut. Dapat terlihat juga jika ada darah yang keluar.

"Nanti. Sasuke dulu, bersabarlah Kak!"

"Baik-baik," jawab Naruto dan 'pluk!' menyenderkan kepalanya ke bantalan sofa di belakangnya. Kepalanya terasa berat sekali dan tubuhnya terasa lemas.

"Tahan sebentar, Sasuke!" ucap Sakura ketika akan membalut luka di samping kepala—dekat dahi—Sasuke.

Naruto melihat perhatian dan sikap lembut yang diperlihatkan oleh Sakura pada Sasuke. Membuat hatinya panas dan tangannya kembali mengepal. Dan ia membuang mukanya ketika melihat Sakura mencium lembut perban luka Sasuke, dan lebih membuatnya kesal ketika Sasuke meraih dagu gadis itu dan mencium bibirnya sekilas.

Wajah Sakura memerah. "Kau ini mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan," ucapnya.

"Itu adalah ciuman yang harusnya terjadi saat di atap sekolah," ungkap Sasuke seperti sengaja.

Naruto merasakan getaran di saku celananya. "Ibu…" desahnya pelan ketika melihat layar _handphone_-nya dan kemudian melirik Sakura yang juga ikut menatapnya.

"Hallo, Ibu—kabar Sakura? Ia baik-baik saja, Ibu tak perlu khawatir, aku akan menjaganya. Kabarku juga baik. —ya, kami sedang bersama. Di rumah Sasuke… hanya main saja—ya, ya, kami akan segera pulang. Ibu tenang saja! Sudah, ya!" Naruto mematikan sambungan teleponnya secara sepihak dan menatap Sakura dan Sasuke bergantian.

"Kita pulang sekarang, Sakura!" ajak Naruto dan bangkit berdiri.

"Eh? Tapi, Sasuke—"

"Aku tidak apa-apa! Ada pembantu yang akan mengurusku. Kau tenang saja!" ucap Sasuke dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Sakura pelan.

"Kau yakin? Jika kau mau aku dan Naruto bisa—"

"Tidak. Kau pulang saja." Sasuke bersikeras meminta Sakura untuk pulang.

Dengan berat hati Sakura bergumam 'iya' dan meraih tas gandongnya. Belum sempat ia membalikkan badannya dan menyusul Naruto, Sasuke sudah meraih kembali dagunya dan mencium bibirnya lembut dan sedikit melumatnya.

"Ngg~"

"Berhati-hatilah!" ucap Sasuke ketika sudah melepaskan ciumannya. Ia menangkup wajah Sakura dengan kedua tangannya dan berucap dengan wajah serius dan penuh kekhawatiran.

Dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya Sakura mengangguk. Setelah itu ia sedikit berlari menyusul Naruto yang sudah sepenuhnya keluar dari rumah Uchiha. Sasuke tersenyum menatap punggung Sakura yang semakin lama semakin kecil dan kemudian menghilang di pintu depan rumahnya.

_**##Obsession##**_

Sudah sejak satu jam yang lalu Sakura pulang ke rumahnya, ia pun sudah mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan piama berwarna _soft pink_. Sekarang ini ia sedang berbaring tertelungkup di atas kasur dengan seprai bermotif _strawberry _yang terlihat sangat nyaman dan hangat. Kedua kakinya saling bertumpu satu sama lain dan terbalut oleh selimut tebal sebatas lutut.

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya ke kanan dan sebelah tangannya meraih _handphone_ miliknya yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas _buffet_ kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Ia membuka _handphone_ itu dan langsung melihat-lihat sebuah galeri foto yang menggambarkan keadaan dirinya dengan ketiga sahabatnya. Ia berada di tengah-tengah, di samping kanannya ada Tenten dan Hinata, sedangkan di sebelah kirinya ada… Ino.

Kedua mata _emerald _itu mulai berkaca-kaca dan tangan yang memegang _handphone_ itu gemetar.

"Boleh aku masuk?" tanya seseorang di ambang pintu yang memang belum di kunci oleh Sakura.

Dengan secepat kilat Sakura menutup _handphone_ flipnya dan langsung dipejamkannya kedua matanya rapat-rapat. Sebisa mungkin ia bernafas dengan pelan seperti orang yang sudah terlelap lama.

Merasa tak ada jawaban dari pemilik kamar itu, akhirnya sosok seorang pemuda berbadan tegap masuk ke dalam dan sedikit menutup pintunya.

Naruto berjalan memutar ke kanan untuk melihat wajah Sakura yang tertidur. Ia berjongkok dan mengulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut dari sisi wajah Sakura. Setelah itu ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke dahi Sakura yang tertutupi poni. Dikecupnya pelan dan sedikit lama. "Aku sangat menyayangimu, Sakura," bisiknya pelan setelah melepaskan kecupan ringannya di dahi Sakura.

Pemuda berambut kuning itu bangkit berdiri dan sedikit membenarkan letak selimut yang menutupi tubuh adik angkatnya sebatas leher. Ia akan segera pergi dari sana ketika ada sebuah tangan yang memegang tangan kanannya.

Nampak Sakura membuka kedua matanya perlahan dan langsung bersiborok dengan kedua mata biru laut milik Naruto. "Maukah kau jujur padaku?" tanyanya dan bangkit duduk.

Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung akan permintaan tiba-tiba adiknya itu. Namun, akhirnya ia ikut duduk di hadapan Sakura dan kedua matanya tak lepas dari wajah cantik adiknya itu. "Kau ingin aku jujur mengenai apa, hm?" tanyanya dan sedikit mengacak-acak puncuk kepala Sakura.

Sakura belum menjawabnya, ia malah meraih salah satu laci di meja di samping tempat tidurnya dan langsung memperlihatkannya pada Naruto. Ia mengapit benda tipis berwarna merah darah itu diantara jari telunjuk dan jari tengah. "Apa ini milikmu?" tanyanya.

Naruto mengambil amplop merah itu dari tangan Sakura dan menelitinya dengan cara membolak-balikannya depan-belakang. Kedua alisnya langsung berkedut satu sama lain dan dahinya sedikit terlipat. Kepalanya menggeleng ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Bukan. Kau mendapatkan amplop ini dari mana?"

"Di dalam kamarmu—lebih tepatnya di dalam sebuah novel di rak bukumu. Kau—Kakak, berkatalah jujur padaku sekarang!"

"Hhh.. aku benar-benar tak mengerti maksudmu, Sakura. Aku harus jujur? Jujur mengenai apa? Apa aku—"

"Ada yang menerorku selama ini," potong Sakura cepat dan kembali merampas amplop merah itu dari Naruto. Segera saja ia buka amplop itu dan mengambil secarik kertas dan juga selembar foto di dalamnya. "Lihat! Ini tulisanmu 'kan? Dan foto ini… tak ada yang tahu aku pernah di foto di panti asuhan ini selain kau."

Naruto nampak mendengus sebal. "Banyak yang mempunyai tulisan seperti ini, bukan aku saja. Dan foto ini… ada yang mengambilnya dari dalam dompetku. Dengar! Dompetku pernah hilang dan kemudian kembali lagi padaku. Aku tak mungkin—"

"Jangan berbohong lagi padaku!" ucap Sakura setengah berteriak dan mencengkram masing-masing kepalanya. Sakit. Rasanya berdenyut-denyut seperti akan meledak dalam sekejap saja.

"Aku tak berbohong padamu. Mana mungkin aku yang selama ini menerormu? Ah! Jadi ini penyebab sikapmu jadi aneh padaku."

"…"

"Sudah cukup kau berbohong padaku, Kak!"

"Berapa kali harus kubilang padamu, Sakura? Aku bukanlah orang yang selama ini menerormu. Aku adalah kakakmu sendiri, mana mungkin aku setega itu padamu. Percayalah!"

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat ke kiri dan ke kanan. "Aku benci Kak Naruto!" teriaknya.

Bruk! Naruto langsung membanting tubuh mungil Sakura ke tempat tidur dan langsung mencengkram kedua bahunya erat sampai-sampai Sakura sedikit merintih sakit. Ia kunci tubuh Sakura di bawahnya dengan menduduki bagian pahanya.

Sakura mengerjapkan kedua matanya tak percaya atas apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto sekarang. Jantungnya mulai berpacu kencang dan setitik keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya. Menelan ludah gugup ia membuka bibirnya untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata namun bibir mungilnya langsung terkunci rapat oleh bibir lain.

Takut.

Sakura sangat merasa takut saat ini. Ia meronta minta di bebaskan dengan mendorong kuat-kuat dada Naruto yang semakin menghimpit dadanya. "Hmmpphh~"

Bukannya melepaskan Sakura, Naruto malah semakin memperdalam ciumannya dan lebih mencengkram erat kedua bahu Sakura yang mulai gemetar.

Melumatnya dengan ganas. Menghisap bibirnya dengan kuat sampai memerah. Dan air mata telah sukses jatuh dari kedua mata emerald itu. Naruto melepaskan ciumannya karena membutuh oksigen untuk ia bernapas sejanak.

Plak!

Tamparan yang Sakura layangkan di pipi kanan Naruto sangat keras membuat wajah Naruto berpaling ke kiri, seketika pipi yang berwarna kecoklatan itu memerah.

Plak!

Tak dapat diduga oleh Sakura jika Naruto akan membalas menamparnya keras. Wajah Sakura memerah sempurna karena sesak dan juga rasa panas di pipinya.

Plak!

Kedua kalinya Naruto menampar pipi Sakura yang satunya dengan punggung tangannya. Suara tangis seketika pecah di dalam kamar yang dihuni oleh dua insan itu.

"Hiks… hiks…"

Segaris aliran darah tercipta di sudut bibir kanan Sakura akibat tamparan keras Naruto dan mengalir ke lehernya.

Sakura sama sekali tak percaya jika Naruto—kakak yang selama ini ia sayangi dan menjadi panutannya dapat melakukan hal seperti ini. Bukan hanya fisik yang terasa sakit oleh Sakura tapi hatinya diikuti oleh rasa sakit juga.

"Bukan aku pelakunya. Sakura—maafkan aku…" Naruto berucap lirih dan menghapus aliran darah itu di dagu dan bibir Sakura.

Ia kembali merendahkan kepalanya dan mencium lembut sudut bibir Sakura guna menghapus darah yang masih tersisa. Kali ini Sakura sama sekali tak bereaksi ketika lagi-lagi Naruto melumat bibirnya pelan. Tangannya tiba-tiba saja merasa lemas untuk mendorong jauh tubuh Naruto. Air matanya tak henti-hentinya mengalir dari kedua mata _emerald_ miliknya.

Naruto menjaukan wajahnya dari wajah Sakura dengan pandangan sendu. Ia turun dari atas tempat tidur dan duduk di tepinya. Mencengkram erat kedua sisi kepalanya. Ia menyesal karena tak bisa mengontrol emosi dan perasaannya. Kedua bola mata sewarna dengan batu safir itu menatap lirih sosok adiknya yang sangat berantakan. Atasan piama yang terangkat ke atas sampai perutnya yang rata dan putih terlihat, belum lagi bekas cengkraman yang menghiasi kedua bahu Sakura. Rambut merah mudanya nampak acak-acakan dan menutupi sebagian wajahnya. "Maafkan aku—Sakura, maafkan aku," ucapnya dan langsung mendekap Sakura ke pelukannya. Suara tangis Sakura kembali pecah dan kemudian membalas memeluk erat tubuh tegap Naruto.

"Kakak—hiks… hiks…" gumam Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Tsuzuku**_

Maaf, atas adegan terakhir itu… khu.. khu… ^/^

Adegan itu memang sudh termask ke dalm alur yang aku buat. Ga kerasa fic nie sdh mencapai chapter ke-11.

Wow! Lmyn panjng untk ukurn sbuah fic, d tmbh ini adalah fic yg panjang yg q buat.

Q perkirakan fic nie akan tamat di chapter ke -15…

Terhitung msh bnyk adegan-adgan penentu dlm fic nie yg menunjukan siapa pelakunya.

Mohon maaf jk reader semua merasa bosan ataupun jengah dngn fic-ku ini.

Dan trma kasih bagi semua yang sudah mengikuti fic ini dr awal sampai skrg.

.

.

.

.

Boleh minta review'y?


	12. Chapter 12

_**Previous Chapter**_

"Sudah ada perkembangan mengenai pembunuhan siswi SMA Suna itu?"

"Mantan kekasih gadis yang terbunuh itu berada di Konoha."

"Kira-kira inisial huruf 'S' besar ini apa artinya?"

.

.

.

"Akan kubalaskan kematian Ino."

"Awas! Sasuke."

"Jika aku lari maka aku akan selamat."

.

.

.

"Aku sangat menyayangimu, Sakura."

"Jangan berbohong lagi padaku!"

"Maafkan aku—Sakura, maafkan aku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Obsession©Tsukiyomi. A. Kumiko**

**Genre : Romance/Mysteri/Crime**

**Rate : T+**

**Warning : OOC, AU, GaJe, Typo's, Chara Death**

**.**

**.**

_**Enjoy This Chapter **_

_**And**_

_**Give Me Review**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Tenten terus berlari tak tentu arah ke jalanan yang sangat sepi. Dadanya sudah terasa sangat sesak, napasnya tersengal-sengal karena berlari sejak dari 10 menit yang lalu dari halte. Dan fakta waktu di sekolah ia latihan lari keliling lapangan yang luas membuatnya sudah mencapai batas kemampuan staminanya. Akhirnya ia berhenti dan bersembunyi di perpotongan gang yang ia sadari menuju rumah Gaara. _Sial_, runtuknya.

_Brum! Brum!_

Suara gerungan mesin motor membuat jantungnya langsung berdetak tak karuan. Ia menengokan kepala sedikit dari tembok tempat persembunyiannya. Motor merah itu berhenti 20 meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Dan Tenten menghela napas lega ketika motor itu memilih jalan ke kanan yang artinya menjauhi dirinya berada.

Gadis bercepol dua itu mengelus dada pelan dan berusaha bernapas dengan teratur. Ia membalikan badannya dan meyenderkan punggungnya ke tembok. Dipejamkannya kedua matanya untuk mencoba rileks. _"Kenapa aku berlari menghindarinya?"_ batin Tenten.

Memang benar, apa alasan yang membuat dirinya berlari ketakutan ketika bertatap mata dengan Gaara. Pemuda itu tak melakukan apapun yang membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati. Bahkan berbincang dengan pemuda itu saja ia belum pernah, hanya sesekali menyapanya ketika pemuda itu bersama Ino maupun Hinata.

_Pluk!_

"KYAAAAAAA!" Tenten refleks berteriak kencang ketika ada yang menepuk bahu sebelah kanannya dari depan.

"Hey! Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Tenten belum membuka matanya sama sekali. Ia langsung berjongkok dan menutup kedua matanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya seseorang dan ikut berjongkok di depan Tenten. Ia mengguncangkan kedua bahu gadis itu pelan.

_Bugh!_ Bukannya menjawab, Tenten malah melayangkan satu pukulan keras pada wajah seseorang di depannya.

"Aaakkhhh! Hey, Nona _odango_, jika kau ingin berlatih tinju jangan pakai wajahku," ucap seseorang itu sarkastik. Suaranya yang terdengar berat menandakan jika orang yang habis dipukul oleh Tenten adalah seorang laki-laki.

Tenten membuka matanya takut-takut, dan ia langsung mengenali wajah laki-laki yang sudah ditinjunya sekuat tenaga itu. Sebuah senyuman tak bersalah langsung mengembang di bibirnya. "Sasoriiii~syukurlah aku bertemu denganmu," ucapnya dan langsung memukul pelan lengan kanan pemuda berambut merah itu.

Sasori memegang pipi bagian kanannya yang nampaknya langsung memberi bekas kemerahan. Dan ia mengaduh kesakitan juga mengumpat Tenten dalam hati karena punya tenaga monster. "Kenapa kau memukulku?" tanyanya dan bangkit berdiri.

Tenten hanya nyengir dan juga ikut berdiri, ia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan membentuk jarinya menyerupai huruf V. "Maafkan aku!"

"Kenapa malam-malam begini kau masih berkeliaran di jalanan? Kau lari dari rumah?" tanya Sasori dan langsung melupakan kejadian beberapa menit lalu. Toh, mungkin gadis itu hanya reflkes bergerak karena takut.

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu. Sasori?"

"Apa?"

Tenten memasang tampang polos dan memelas. "Temani aku pulang, yaaa~" rajuknya.

"Hey! Kau 'kan sudah besar. Pulang sendiri sana!"

_Duk! _

"Aaakhh! Kau ini kenapa, sih?" Sasori kembali mengaduh kesakitan setelah Tenten menghadiahinya sebuah tendangan di bagian lutut kanan.

"_Dasar wajah bayi!"_ bentak Tenten keras-keras tepat di depan wajah Sasori. Ia langsung berlari meninggalkan pemuda itu yang berwajah merah padam karena malu dikatai seperti itu oleh saudara jauhnya. Ejekan memalukan yang pemuda itu dengar sudah tak lagi disandang olehnya ketika ia beranjak berusia 17 tahun.

"Siaaaalll!" teriak Sasori telat. Karena tentunya Tenten tak akan mendengar umpatan kasarnya tadi.

Sambil berlari pelan Tenten mengumpat kecil. "Apa salahnya mengantarku pulang. Aku 'kan takut jika bertemu dengan—"

Kedua kaki gadis itu langsung berhenti bergerak. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna menyadari jika ada seseorang yang berdiri mematung tak jauh di mana ia berdiri.

"Tenten …"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepuluh menit terus menerus menangis akhirnya membuat gadis berambut merah muda itu jatuh tertidur. Naruto, yang memang masih berdiam diri di dalam kamar Sakura akhirnya menghela napas lega ketika melihat adiknya yang sangat dicintainya itu tertidur pulas.

Ia merapatkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh gadis itu dan menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Sakura dengan kedua ibu jarinya. Ia membelai lembut mahkota gadis itu, seolah perlakuan yang sudah dilakukannya lima belas menit lalu dapat termaafkan oleh Sakura.

"Kau tahu jika aku mencintaimu, karena itu … maaf. Aku terpaksa melakukannya," ucap Naruto dan mencium lembut kening Sakura sebelum keluar dari kamar gadis itu tak bersuara.

Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya di depan pintu kamar Sakura. Kepalanya menunduk dan setetes butir air mata jatuh dari salah satu mata safirnya. Namun, sebuah senyuman misterius menghiasi bibirnya dan sedetik kemudian suara kekehan pelan terdengar darinya.

Pemuda tampan yang memiliki sepasang bola mata seindah lautan itu nampak berjalan terhuyung menuju kamarnya. Dan setelah pintu kamarnya ia tutup dan kunci dari dalam, dapat terdengar suara tawa diselingi tangisan pelan.

Sebegitu menderitanya kah kau Naruto karena menyayangi gadis itu? Sampai-sampai kau secara tak sadar melukai harga dirinya.

Sebegitu menderitanya kah kau Naruto karena mencintai gadis itu? Sampai-sampai kau tak memperdulikan status kakak-adik yang kalian sandang.

Sebegitu menderitanya kah kau Naruto karena menggilai gadis itu? Sampai-sampai kau hampir merenggut kesuciannya jika saja gadis itu tak menangis.

Sebegitu menderitanya kah kau Naruto karena memuja gadis itu? Sampai-sampai kau rela berubah menjadi malikat tapi bertopeng iblis di belakangnya.

Apa dengan semua perbuatan yang kau lakukan malam ini gadis itu akan memaafkanmu?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**##Obsession##**_

Tenten mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali untuk memastikan benarkah sosok seorang gadis yang berdiri mematung di depannya adalah salah satu sahabat baiknya atau bukan. Dengan langkah pelan dan kedua lutut gemetar, Tenten mendekati sosok sahabatnya itu. "H—Hinata …"

Gadis yang dipanggil Hinata oleh Tenten itu tak merespon apapun. Kedua mata lavendernya nampak terlihat sayu dan memendam sebuah kesedihan yang mendalam bertahun-tahun. Kulitnya yang putih nampak terlihat sangat pucat akibat terpaan sinar bulan yang menggantung di atas langit sana.

Hembusan angin menggerakan ujung-ujung rambutnya yang sekarang terlihat sangat pendek. Sebuah senyuman kecil namun tak ada ekspresi di wajahnya membuat kesan keseraman tersendiri. Sebuah gaun terusan berwarna putih polos selutut yang dipakainya kali ini entah kenapa membawa kesan kepasrahan.

Tenten sedikit merinding ketika melihat senyuman sahabatnya itu. _Ada yang aneh dengan Hinata_, pikir gadis itu.

"Kau … baik-baik saja? Apa yang kau lakukan dengan rambutmu?" tanya Tenten pelan.

"Dia … meneleponku," ucap Hinata pelan. Raut mukanya berubah menjadi sendu dan butiran air mata tiba-tiba saja sudah menggenang di kedua sudut matanya. Kedua tangan mungilnya nampak memeluk erat dirinya sendiri.

Tenten tak mengerti siapa yang dibicarakan oleh Hinata. "Dia siapa, Hinata?"

"Harusnya aku tahu jika terjadi sesuatu padanya saat malam itu."

"Siapa?" tanya Tenten lagi dan memegang kedua bahu Hinata erat. Sungguh! Melihat Hinata yang menangis tak bersuara membuatnya sama-sama ikut meneteskan air mata.

"Harusnya aku langsung datang ke rumahnya untuk memastikan jika dia baik-baik saja."

"Demi Tuhan, Hinata. Katakan siapa yang kau maksud!"

"Jika aku tak menganggapnya hanya main-main, mungkin dia masih bersama kita saat ini."

Tenten langsung membulatkan kedua matanya karena terkejut. _"Mungkinkah yang dimaksud oleh Hinata adalah …"_ batin Tenten.

"Ino … meneleponku pada malam itu. Tenten, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Dasar gadis cengeng!" bentak Tenten ditengah dirinya terisak. "Kenapa hal sepenting itu kau sembunyikan dariku? Kenapa kau tak mengatakan kebenarannya pada polisi waktu itu?"

"A—aku …"

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan apapun?" Suara Tenten melemah dan ia jatuh terduduk. Bulir-bulir air mata nampak membasahi kedua pipinya.

"—tak bisa mengatakannya. Karena … karena dia—"

_Jleb!_

"Uhukk!" segaris aliran darah nampak mengalir dari kedua sudut bibir Hinata. Mata lavendernya nampak menyipit karena menahan rasa sakit yang dirasakan oleh bagian perutnya yang sebelah kanan. Kedua lutut gadis itu gemetar. Kedua tangannya bergerak menuju bagian perutnya yang kini mengeluarkan banyak darah. _Dress_ berwarna putih yang dipakainya nampak ternodai oleh darahnya sendiri. "T—Tenten …"

"…" Tenten menengadahkan wajahnya dan kedua matanya langsung membulat sempurna. Ia menutup mulutnya sendiri karena _shock_.

_Jleb!_

"Uhukkk!" Hinata kembali batuk darah karena mendapatkan tusukan di bagian perut sebelah kiri. Kedua tangannya sudah berlumuran darah dan ada yang menetes ke jalanan aspal.

Dapat terlihat jika ada sebuah benda panjang yang tajam menusuk bagian perut Hinata dari belakang sampai tembus ke depan.

Air mata kembali menetes dari mata lavender yang redup itu.

"HINATAAAAA!" teriak Tenten sejadinya.

Hinata nampak bersusah payah membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, namun tenggorokannya seperti terhalangi oleh darahnya sendiri. Membuatnya kesulitan untuk berucap, bahkan mungkin gadis itu tak punya cukup tenaga.

Tenten bergerak mundur dengan masih posisi terduduk di jalan. "Jangan bunuh Hinata!—hiks! Jangan bunuh dia, kumohon!" pinta Tenten memelas.

_Sreeettt!_

_Katana_ itu nampak semakin maju ke depan dan semakin dalam menembus perut Hinata dari belakang.

"L—lari … Ten … ten!"

_Duk!_ Hinata terjatuh dengan kedua lutut terlebih dahulu baru kemudian tubuhnya yang ambruk ke depan. _Katana_ yang menancap di tubuhnya sudah di tarik dengan kasar oleh sang pelaku. Dan kedua pelupuk mata milik gadis berambut indigo tersebut tertutup rapat.

Tenten kembali menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan saat melihat tubuh Hinata terbaring tak bergerak di hadapannya. Air mata dengan derasnya keluar dan membuat pandangannya pada sosok berjaket hitam dan bertudung itu tak jelas. "SIAPA KAU?"

"KHH … HAHAHAHA!"

Sebuah suara tawa melengking dan menyeramkan terdengar membuat Tenten langsung berdiri dari duduknya, meskipun dengan susah payah. Dengan kedua lutut yang masih gemetaran Tenten memposisikan kedua kakinya dalam kuda-kuda menyerang. Kedua tangannya nampak mengepal erat di depan wajahnya dan pandangan matanya tajam sekaligus benci, bercampur aduk.

"Kau ingin melawan?" tanya sosok berjaket hitam itu. Mulutnya yang memakai sebuah masker hitam membuat Tenten tak bisa mengenali milik siapa suara itu. Nampak sosok asing itu mengelap _katana_ yang berlumuran darah Hinata dengan tangannya yang terbalut sarung tangan hitam.

"Jangan meremehkanku! HYAAAAAA!" Tenten berteriak lantang dan segera melayangkan tendangan kaki kanannya pada perut sang pelaku.

_Bugh!_

Sosok berjaket hitam itu nampak menunduk memegangi perutnya dan mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang. Gerakan Tenten memang tak dapat dihindarinya karena gadis itu bergerak secepat kilat. "Tendangan yang kuat," pujinya namun tersenyum meremehkan.

"DIAM!" teriak Tenten dan kembali melayangkan beberapa pukulan tangan yang di dominasi dengan tendangan. Namun kali ini sosok itu dapat menghindarinya dengan mudah membuat Tenten sangat terkejut. Hanya satu orang yang dapat menangkis atau pun menghindar dari pukulannya jika orang itu bergelar Master atau bisa disetarakan dengan pelatih bela dirinya. Dan fakta bahwa sosok itu bisa menghindar membuat nyali Tenten langsung ciut seketika.

Gadis itu berhenti melayangkan serangan dan mencoba mengatur deru napasnya yang memburu. Peluh sudah membasahi rambut poni depannya. Tapi sosok di depannya nampak tak terlihat kelelahan sama sekali setelah menghindari semua serangan Tenten.

_Tapi aku tak boleh takut untuk melawannya_, hal itulah yang tertanam kuat di dalam otak gadis itu sekarang.

Maka dengan tenaga yang masih tersisa di dalam tubuhnya, Tenten melesat maju dengan sangat cepat menerjang sosok itu dan melayangkan satu pukulan tepat dibagian wajah.

Sosok itu langsung menunduk sambil memegangi bagian wajahnya dan _katana_ yang berada di tanganya terjatuh.

"_Kesempatan,"_ batin Tenten dan langsung memukul punggung sosok itu tepat di tulang belakang dengan sikut kanannya.

"Ugghh!" rintih kesakitan terdengar dari sosok itu membuat seulas senyum kemenangan tercipta di bibir Tenten.

Gadis yang mempunyai ilmu bela diri karate itu langsung mengambil _katana_ di sampingnya dan mengacungkannya tepat di depan wajah sang pelaku. Tenten tak menyadari jika kini posisinya berdiri sangat dekat dengan sosok asing itu. Dan tentunya itu adalah hal yang sangat berbahaya meskipun Tenten sepertinya sudah mengambil alih situasi.

"Huh!" Tenten mendengus kecil dan pandangan matanya sarat akan rasa benci dan membunuh. Membunuh orang yang sudah melenyapkan satu sahabatnya yang lain selain Ino.

Tiba-tiba saja dalam persekian detik sebelah kaki orang berjaket hitam itu menendang sekuat tenaga bagian tungkai kaki kanan Tenten, membuat gadis itu langsung terjatuh dengan posisi punggung menghantam jalanan aspal yang keras.

_Brukk!_

Pandangan kedua mata gadis itu berkunang-kunang karena kepalanya terbentur lumayan keras, namun Tenten berusaha untuk bangun karena melihat jika sosok misterius di depannya sudah mengambil alih kembali _katana_-nya. _"Sial,"_ batinnya.

"Bisakah kau bersikap manis ketika aku membunuhmu, HAH?" Tanya sosok berjaket hitam itu dan berjalan pelan ke arah Tenten. _Katana_ yang berada di genggaman tangan kirinya—Ia kidal—di ayun-ayunkannya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Tenten masih terduduk sembari memegang bagian belakang kepalanya. Lututnya sudah terasa sangat lemas dan sepertinya ia sudah tak mampu berjalan atau pun berlari. Ditambah rasa sakit yang menyerang karena tendangan orang asing itu di bagian kaki kanannya.

"Apa tujuanmu melakukan hal ini pada kami?" Tanya Tenten dengan suara yang parau dan bergetar.

Sosok berbadan tegap yang ditutupi oleh jaket berwarna hitam itu nampak tiba-tiba saja berhenti di samping tubuh Hinata terbaring. "Gadis jalang ini—" Ia memberikan satu tendangan dengan kaki kanan pada tubuh Hinata."—terlalu banyak ikut campur dengan rencanaku."

"A-apa?"

"…"

"Rencana apa maksudmu?" Tanya Tenten dan mulai bangkit berdiri.

"Karena kalian, Sakura jadi melupakanku," jawab sosok asing itu membuat Tenten membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

"Jadi, semua ini berkaitan dengan Sakura? Jelaskan padaku!"

"Baiklah. Akan kujelaskan karena mengingat sebentar lagi kau akan kubunuh."

"…"

"…"

"Aku selalu memperhatikannya, melindunginya dari jauh, mencintainya tanpa batas, tapi setelah aku berpisah dengannya, kalian mengambil Sakura dariku. Karena kalian selalu mengganggunya, selalu berada di dekatnya, selalu membebaninya dengan masalah-masalah yang kalian hadapi. Sampai suatu hari kuputuskan untuk melenyapkan orang-orang terdekatnya. Seperti malam ini, aku menghabisi kalian semua satu persatu. Bukankah itu adalah hal yang biasa dilakukan oleh orang yang ingin melindungi gadis yang dicintainya? Khu … khu … khu …"

_Hal yang biasa? _Pikir Tenten dan berwajah tegas.

Laki-laki di depannya ini benar-benar gila dan sakit. Hanya karena cintanya pada seorang gadis, pemuda itu rela melumuri tangannya dengan dosa. Bahkan tega melenyapkan kehidupan orang lain.

"Kau GILA!" teriak Tenten.

Nampak laki-laki itu terkekeh kecil dan lama kelamaan suara tawa yang terdengar. "Ya. Aku memang gila. Gila karena mencintai Sakura."

Sosok berjaket hitam itu kembali mengacungkan _katana_-nya dan bersiap untuk membunuh Tenten. Gadis bermata sewarna dengan caramel itu menutup kedua matanya, pasrah menerima kematiannya. Ia sudah tak bisa lagi lari dan menghindar. Semuanya berakhir sampai di sini.

Namun, sekelebat bayangan hitam muncul dan berdiri sebagai perisai di depan tubuh Tenten. Dan menerima benda tajam itu bersarang di tubuhnya; lebih tepatnya bagian dada sebelah kiri. Di mana alat vital sebagai sumber kehidupan manusia tinggal : jantung.

"L—lari … bodoh! Uhukk!" sosok laki-laki berambut merah bata itu nampak masih berdiri tegak dan memegangi tangan sosok berjaket hitam itu, meskipun kesadarannya mulai hilang.

"Cih! Kau benar-benar mengganggu, Akasuna."

"SASORIIIII!" Tenten berteriak histeris melihat punggung tegap laki-laki di depannya yang berdiri seperti tembok penghalang. "Tidak. Aku tidak mau seperti ini."

Tenten segera berbalik pergi dan lari tanpa menengok sekali pun ke belakang. Tadi Hinata, sekarang sepupu jauhnya—Sasori—yang mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri dan mengatakan supaya ia lari. _Dia, laki-laki yang kejam,_ batinnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Darah nampak masih mengalir dari tubuh Sasori yang dalam posisi tertelungkup. Wajahnya sudah terlihat sangat pucat, dan tak ada pergerakan sekecil apapun. Bahkan gerakan seperti orang yang sedang bernapas saja tak terlihat. Tubuh itu sudah tak bernyawa.

Berbanding terbalik dengan seseorang yang sama-sama terbaring tertelungkup di jalanan aspal yang sepi itu. Nampak kedua kelopak mata yang tadinya tertutup mulai terbuka secara perlahan. Dan sepasang mata lavender yang terlihat sedih itu menatap tubuh kaku Sasori yang terbaring tak jauh di mana ia berada. Lagi-lagi aliran air mata itu menganak sungai di kedua pipinya.

Hinata, mulai bangkit berdiri dengan masih sebelah tangan memegangi bagian perutnya yang masih mengeluarkan darah. Ia tadi hanya pingsan dan sebuah tendangan yang ia rasakan membuatnya langsung terbangun. Sudah pasti ia mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh sosok yang sudah menusuknya dari belakang itu, namun ia pura-pura sudah mati.

"S—Sakura … harus tahu hal ini—"

"Kau mau pergi kemana dalam keadaan seperti itu, Nona Hyuuga?" sebuah suara berat masuk ke dalam indera pendengaran Hinata dari arah belakang, membuat gadis itu terlonjak kaget dan mengira jika orang itu datang kembali.

Serta-merta Hinata membalikan badannya kaku. Dan ia langsung membulatkan kedua matanya ketika melihat sosok jangkung yang sangat dikenalnya. Sebuah senyuman bahagia tercipta di bibir pucatnya karena akhirnya ada seseorang yang akan menolongnya. Tapi, ketika sosok yang dikenalnya itu mengeluarkan sebuah senjata _handgun_ dari dalam saku jaketnya, membuat senyuman Hinata hilang seketika.

Refleks, gadis berambut indigo pendek itu beringsut mundur dan menatap tak percaya pada orang yang ada di hadapannya. Beberapa kali ia nampak menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sambil terisak kecil.

"Tidak mungkin kau orangnya," gumam Hinata rendah.

"Cih! Kukira dengan luka seperti itu kau akan mati, ternyata tidak. Kau … benar-benar gadis yang penuh dengan kejutan, Hyuuga."

"Hentikan! Kumohon hentikan semua ini!"

"Aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum Sakura menjadi milikku. Karena itu mau kah kau lenyap selamanya dari dunia ini?"

Hinata segera beranjak pergi meskipun rasa sakit di bagian perut yang dirasakannya semakin bertambah. Perih yang tak dapat diutarakan lewat kata-kata bahkan rasa ngilu pun tak luput dirasakan olehnya. Ia yang semula berjalan lambat kini mulai setengah berlari. Seperti sebuah keajaiban gadis itu masih bisa bergerak dengan dua luka tusukan di bagian perutnya, yang tentunya mengenai beberapa organ vital.

Gadis itu berlari namun kemudian sosoknya terjerambab jatuh dan berguling ke bawah jembatan. Tubuhnya menghantam aliran sungai yang beruntungnya hanya sedalam pinggang orang dewasa.

Sosok yang sama-sama berjaket hitam dan memakai masker wajah itu nampak berjalan santai ke bawah jembatan. Senjata _handgun_ di tangan kanannya masih dia genggam. "Huh! Sebegitu keras kepalanya kah kau ingin hidup, Hyuuga?" tanyanya sarkastik dan langsung mengarahkan moncong senjatanya ke arah depan.

Hinata mulai berdiri dengan kedua lutur gemetar. Darah yang merembes keluar dari perutnya karena terkena air membuat genangan air di mana ia berdiri menjadi merah. Napasnya tersengal-sengal karena berlari dan terjatuh. "Kau bodoh! Kau laki-laki yang bodoh!" tukas Hinata sengit dan bermata tajam.

"Tahu apa kau tentangku?"

"Aku tahu segalanya, karena aku—"

"Cukup! Apa kata-kata terakhirmu?"

Hinata kembali meneteskan air mata, sebuah perasaan sakit yang luar biasa kembali menggerogoti rongga dadanya, membuatnya sesak. _"Go to the Hell."_

_Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor!_ Sosok berjaket hitam itu menembakan langsung lima peluru ke tubuh Hinata dengan cepat. Nampak asap kecil keluar dari moncong senjata miliknya. Dan ia berbalik pergi begitu saja tanpa mau melihat wajah Hinata untuk terakhir kali.

Dengan perlahan dan bagaikan gerakan _slowmotion_, tubuh Hinata jatuh ke belakang. Membuat suara _'brussh!'_ terdengar di tengah sunyinya malam. Kedua mata lavendernya nampak masih terbuka dan sedikit demi sedikit menutup seiring redupnya mata itu. Sebuah senyuman miris terlukis di bibirnya yang membiru-pucat. "Tuhan, selamatkan aku!" pintanya.

Dan kedua mata lavender itu pun menutup sempurna. Tubuh gadis itu mengambang dalam posisi terentang dengan di kelilingi oleh air berwarna merah karena darah yang berasal dari tubuhnya.

Sungguh tragis!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**##Obsession##**_

Sakura menatap pantulan wajahnya sendiri di depan cermin. Pakaian seragam sailor sekolahnya sudah melekat di tubuhnya. Lengkap dengan kaos kaki sepanjang pertengahan paha berwarna putih beserta sepatu hitam. Duduk dan hanya termenung menatap wajahnya yang bisa dikatakan terlihat sangat pucat. Mungkin dapat disejajarkan dengan kulit milik seorang Shimura Sai.

Bicara soal Sai, tiba-tiba saja Sakura merasakan rindu teramat sangat pada laki-laki berkulit pucat itu. Sudah terhitung dua minggu lebih, kakak angkat dan tentunya sahabat semasa kecilnya itu tak menghubunginya.

Dan seketika rasa takut akan kehilangan sosoknya muncul begitu saja di dalam hati Sakura. Sai, selalu ada untuknya di saat ia ingin berkeluh kesah mengenai apapun masalah yang sedang dihadapinya. Perlu di garis bawahi atau boleh dicetak tebal kata 'apapun'.

Dan masalah yang kali ini Sakura hadapi benar-benar membuatnya sakit kepala dan hatinya dipenuhi dengan perasaan gundah. Sebuah helaan napas panjang dilakukan oleh Sakura.

Ia meraih laci kecil di meja riasnya dan mengambil sebuah masker bersih berwarna putih dengan ada gradasi warna hijau di sisi-sisinya. Perlu dilakukan sesuatu untuk menutupi ruam kemerahan di wajahnya. Ciuman 'ganas' yang dilakukan oleh kakak angkatnya tadi malam rupanya meninggalkan bekas, terlebih di sekitar kedua sudut bibir dan dagu. Belum lagi bibirnya nampak masih kemerahan dan terluka karena digigit—sengaja atau tidak sengaja—oleh Naruto.

Beruntung sekarang tengah musim hujan, dan penyakit yang dinamakan flu sedang mewabah. Tinggal membuat alasan jika dia terkena flu sama seperti yang lainnya. Dan bekas lebam di sekitar bahu dan leher bisa ia tutupi dengan syal tebal. Jika ditanya kenapa, ia tinggal membuat alasan jika ia kedinginan karena hujan yang terus mengguyur sejak dini hari tadi.

Tidak akan mencurigakan, dan satu-satunya mungkin yang tak bisa Sakura bohongi adalah kekasihnya sendiri. Uchiha muda alias seorang pemuda tampan yang bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke itu adalah seorang calon detektif. Maka tak ayal hanya alasan sederhana itu tak akan bisa meyakinkannya.

Sakura sudah stress semalaman mengenai bagaimana cara menutupi bekas kemerahan itu dari wajahnya. Dan ketika ia sudah menemukannya, ia dipusingkan dengan alasannya. _Sigh!_

Gadis itu berjalan menuju lemarinya, membongkar isinya dengan cepat dan berharap dapat menemukan sebuah syal yang dapat menghangatkan lehernya juga untuk menutupi bekas lebam kebiruan. Sebuah senyuman kelegaan tiba-tiba saja merekah di bibir merahnya ketika kedua matanya menangkap satu syal berwarna merah dengan sedikit ada hiasan pita-pita kecil di kedua ujungnya. Tapi, entah kenapa syal itu baru pertama kali ia lihat hari ini. Mungkin kah ini adalah milik kakaknya?

Mengangkat bahu akhirnya Sakura mengambil syal itu dari dalam lemari dan melilitkannya pada lehernya. Setelah itu ia mematut dirinya sendiri di depan cermin. Cukup lama Sakura memandangi cermin itu, sampai tiba-tiba saja sebuah bayangan sosok anak kecil memakai dress berwarna putih dan memakai syal berwarna merah nampak di dalam cermin itu.

Sosok seorang anak kecil kira-kira berumur 4 tahun dengan warna rambut seperti bunga sakura di musim semi. Wajahnya menunduk sedih dan kedua tangannya mendekap erat sebuah boneka _teddy bear_ berwarna coklat di depan dadanya.

Sakura mengenali sosok anak kecil itu, karena bayangan anak kecil yang ada di dalam cermin itu adalah sosok dirinya. Tapi, benarkah itu dirinya? Ia … tak ingat pernah memakai syal itu sewaktu kecil, dan boneka _teddy bear_ yang sedang di dekapnya itu ia juga tak mengingatnya.

Dan semakin Sakura mengingatnya rasa sakit di bagian kepalanya semakin menjadi. Semuanya nampak berputar-putar dan setengah sadar Sakura mengambil sebuah vas bunga dari meja belajarnya dan melemparkannya ke cermin itu sampai retak dan hancur.

_Praanggg!_

Napas Sakura tersengal-sengal dan ia langsung berlari ke luar dari kamarnya. Tak dipedulikan olehnya sama sekali jika kini pecahan kaca berserakan di lantai kamarnya. Ia harus bertanya, mengenai apa yang terjadi pada dirinya sekarang. Apa yang terjadi sewaktu ia berumur 4 tahun? Karena sosok dirinya yang ia lihat di depan cermin itu seperti ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sangat penting. Sesuatu yang seharusnya tak pernah ia lupakan. Sesuatu yang seharusnya ia ingat selalu.

Dan mimpi beberapa minggu lalu yang ia alami membuatnya hampir gila. Ia bermimpi tengah berdiri di tepi danau yang luas, ia menangis di sana dan meneriakan sebuah nama yang sama sekali ia tak tahu. Nama siapa yang ia sebut?

Mimpi itu selalu datang ketika ia tidur. Tak pernah berubah, selalu sama. Sosoknya yang masih kecil menangis tersedu-sedu sembari menatap ke bawah genangan air; danau.

Di mana danau itu? Apa yang kulakukan waktu itu di sana?

Berbagai pertanyaan mengisi kepalanya membuat rasa sakit seperti ditikam oleh beribu-ribu pisau itu kembali terasa. Kedua tangannya memegang erat kepalanya sendiri. "Sakit sekali. Ibuuuuu~"

Pada akhirnya Sakura berteriak kencang.

Dengan tergopoh-gopoh Kushina datang mendekat, kedua mata _emerald_-nya melihat jika kini anaknya tengah berdiri di tengah-tengah anak tangga sambil memegangi kepalanya, nampak kesakitan. "Ada apa, Sayang?" tanyanya dan langsung menuntun Sakura untuk turun perlahan dan membantunya duduk di kursi ruang tamu.

Mimik khawatir kentara terlihat di wajah Kushina. Ia mengelus-ngelus punggung Sakura dengan pelan dan penuh kasih sayang. "Apa yang sakit?"

"Kepalaku … sakit sekali, Bu."

"Hari ini kau istirahat saja di rumah. Wajahmu pucat sekali, Nak."

Sakura mengangguk lemas dan menutup kedua matanya erat, seolah dengan begitu rasa sakit di kepalanya dapat hilang. Kushina langsung mendekapnya erat dan nampak Naruto(sudah rapi dengan seragam sekolahnya) baru saja turun dari tangga dan langsung berlari mendekati Ibu dan adiknya itu.

"Kenapa dengan Sakura, Bu?"

"Dia bilang kepalanya sakit sekali. Tolong ambilkan obat, Sayang!" Pinta Kushina sambil terus mengelus punggung Sakura.

"Ibu … apa dulu aku punya sebuah boneka _teddy bear_?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba tanpa membuka matanya sedikit pun.

Naruto yang belum beranjak dari sana langsung berwajah tegang. Begitu pun dengan Kushina, keduanya malah saling melempar pandang.

"K-kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

Naruto langsung pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil obat sakit kepala setelah sebelumnya menganggukan kepala pada Kushina. Entah untuk apa maksudnya.

"Punya tidak?" tanya Sakura kedua kalinya tak sabaran.

Dengan ragu Kushina menjawabnya. "Y—ya. Kau punya satu dulu."

Sakura langsung membuka kedua matanya dan melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kushina dengan pelan. "Mmmm … sekarang boneka itu di mana?"

"Ibu tidak tahu sayang. Karena kau yang selalu membawanya dulu."

"Benarkah? Kenapa aku … tidak ingat?"

"Karena—"

"Ini … minum dulu obatnya, Sakura," ucap Naruto yang baru saja kembali dari dapur. Di tangan kirinya ia menggenggam sebuah botol kecil berisi obat sakit kepala berbentuk tablet, sedangkan ditangan kanannya ia memegang sebuah gelas tinggi berisi air putih.

Sakura menerima obat itu dan langsung menelannya, baru setelah itu meminum air putih itu sampai habis satu gelas tinggi. "Karena apa, Bu?" tanyanya.

"Karena sewaktu berumur 4 tahun kau—"

"Ibu." Naruto menatap Kushina dan langsung menggendong tubuh mungil Sakura di depan dadanya. "Biar aku saja."

"Pelan-pelan saja, Naruto," titah Kushina.

Naruto mengangguk dan langsung berjalan naik ke tangga. Sedangkan Sakura yang berada di gendongannya hanya merengut kesal juga bingung.

"Kamar kakak saja, aku … tidak mau pergi ke kamarku," ucap Sakura dan langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Naruto.

Entah kenapa setelah apa yang terjadi menimpanya kemarin malam tak bisa membuatnya menjauhi Naruto atau pun membencinya. Hatinya, selalu bisa memaafkan Naruto bagaimana pun kesalahan yang sudah di perbuat oleh kakaknya itu.

"—baiklah. Dan mengenai pertanyaanmu tadi, akan kakak ceritakan setelah kakak pulang sekolah nanti. Selama itu, tidurlah. Kau mengerti?"

"Hmmm … "

_**##Obsession##**_

Udara pagi yang terasa sangat dingin. Sosok matahari kini terhalangi oleh awan tebal yang gelap. Tak ada kicau burung seperti biasanya ketika menyambut pagi yang tenang. Dan nampaknya langit akan _menangis_ kembali seperti beberapa jam yang lalu.

Kegiatan yang cocok saat ini seharusnya berdiam diri di rumah, duduk di atas sofa yang nyaman di depan cerobong api, di temani secangkir teh hangat atau pun coklat manis. Tapi, tidak bagi sebagian orang yang mempunyai kewajiban untuk berkerja atau pun para murid yang harus pergi ke sekolah untuk menuntut ilmu.

Tak bedanya dengan kehadiran Naruto yang kini sudah menginjakan kakinya di dalam halaman sekolah. Kedua tangannya masuk ke dalam saku, berjalan santai. Wajahnya tak menunjukan ekspresi sama sekali membuat beberapa orang yang mengenalnya mengurungkan niat untuk menyapa.

Kedua bola mata yang sewarna dengan lautan itu menatap lurus ke depan. Nampak acuh dan menjaga jarak dengan murid yang lain. Dan aura dingin yang menguar di sekeliling tubuhnya membuat para sisiwi yang mengaguminya enggan untuk melemparkan senyuman termanis yang mereka miliki.

Hanya satu pertanyaan untuk mewakili semuanya yaitu, 'Apa yang terjadi padanya?'

"Namikaze!" Panggil Kakashi dari arah belakang.

Serta merta Naruto langsung membalikan badannya. "Ada apa, Guru Kakashi?"

Suaranya mengalum tenang tanpa ada emosi, berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan hati dan pikirannya.

"Ikut aku ke ruang Kepala Sekolah, dan jangan tanya untuk apa," jawab Kakashi dan berjalan pergi.

Nampak Naruto dengan enggan mengikuti langkah Kakashi. Wajahnya beberapa kali menunjukan ketidaksukaan. Dan sosok Sasuke muncul dari belokan koridor sebelah kiri membuatnya _mood_-nya jadi tambah buruk. Juga fakta jika Sasuke mengikuti Kakashi membuat tanya tanda besar di dalam semua pikiran para murid yang lain.

Kakashi pertama tiba di depan pintu ruang Kepala Sekolah langsung membuka pintunya dan membiarkan Naruto juga Sasuke masuk terlebih dahulu, baru setelahnya dia sendiri.

Nampak Tsunade tengah menopang dagunya dengan kedua punggung tangannya di atas meja besar. Shizune berdiri di samping kiri Tsunade sambil memeluk Tonton(seekor babi peliharaan Tsunade)di depan dadanya. Kepala asisten kepala sekolah itu menundukan kepalanya dalam dan nampak bahunya gemetar.

Tak beda dengan raut wajah Tsunade yang terlihat sudah kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga. Begitu sedih dan mengharukan. Bukan hanya Tsunade, kini Kakashi pun berwajah sama.

Dan kehadiran beberapa orang dengan wajah yang sama seperti minggu yang lalu membuat kedua alis Sasuke berkedut satu sama lain. Juga kehadiran seorang pemuda berambut merah darah itu entah kenapa membuat jantungnya berdebar karena takut akan sesuatu. "Ada apa ini?" tanyanya tak sabaran.

"Duduklah dulu, Sasuke. Kau juga Naruto," ucap Tsunade.

Sasuke mengambil tempat duduk tepat di samping kanan Gaara sedangkan Naruto di sebelah kiri. Ketiganya menunjukan berbeda-beda ekspresi.

Tokuma berjalan mendekat dan nampak mengambil napas sejenak sebelum memberitahukan sesuatu yang mungkin dapat membuat tiga orang murid di depannya _shock_. "Semalam … terjadi serangkaian pembunuhan, dan ketiga korban yang meninggal itu adalah … teman kalian."

"A—apa?"

"S-siapa mereka?"

"Korban pertama bernama Akasuna Sasori,"ucap Tokuma dan melihat Gaara tengah menundukan kepalanya. "Kedua adalah Tenten, dan terakhir adalah Hyuuga Hinata."

Sasuke langsung membulatkan kedua matanya dan bangkit berdiri. "Kau bohong. Tidak mungkin mereka semua mati di bunuh. Mereka tidak pernah membuat masalah, jadi tidak—"

"Tenangkan dirimu, Uchiha!" perintah Kakashi.

Diam dan langsung duduk. Itu yang Sasuke lakukan saat ini. Wajahnya nampak memerah karena amarah dan kedua tangannya mengepal erat. Tentunya hal ini tak bisa ia biarkan. Kematian Ino minggu lalu masih terasa seperti kemarin. Dan sekarang mereka bertiga. Siapa yang membunuh mereka? Atas dasar apa?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Banyak garis polisi yang di pasang di sepanjang jalan tempat kejadian pembunuhan, begitu pun dengan jembatan yang membuat semua para anggota medis harus menelan ludah ngeri karena air sungai yang berubah warna menjadi merah darah.

Kotetsu dibantu dengan anggota medis lain berusaha mengangkat satu tubuh seorang gadis berambut indigo yang tergeletak tak jauh di tepi danau. Di dalam hati semua orang beranggapan jika kasus pembunuhan kali ini tak main-main, jika dilihat dari luka yang didapat oleh semua korban.

Begitu mengerikan dan tak terampuni.

Kotetsu menarik resleting kantung kuning dan kemudian menaruh kantung besar ukuran manusia itu di mobil ambulans bersama Izumo. Terhitung ada 3 mobil ambulans yang terparkir tak jauh di mana mobil ambulans yang akan dikemudikan oleh Genma sekarang.

Shikamaru nampak menunjukan wajah serius dan seperti berpikir akan sesuatu. Sosok Itachi yang berdiri di sampingnya pun berlaku hal sama.

"Kau pikir jika pembunuhnya sama dengan yang membunuh Yamanaka?" tanya Itachi sambil menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam.

"Sedang kuselidiki. Aku akan pergi ke rumah Ino sekarang, dan sebaiknya kau ikut mereka untuk melihat ke semua jasad korban. Beri tahu aku jika menurutmu ada sesuatu yang janggal. Dan mungkin Tokuma akan memberikan informasi dari teman-teman korban siang nanti."

"Hn."

Maka dengan sebuah anggukan akhirnya Shikamaru masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan langsung tancap gas dari tempat itu. Itachi yang masih belum beranjak dari sana hanya menatap foto kekasihnya lewat ponsel. "Kenapa jadi seperti ini?" ungkapnya lirih.

"Kasihan sekali, gadis ini mati di usia muda. Dengan cara yang sangat tragis," komentar Izumo tanpa melirik Genma di sampingnya yang sedang menyetir mobil.

"Kau sudah lihat keadaan dua korban yang lain?" tanya Kotetsu yang memang duduk di belakang mobil, berhadap-hadapan dengan mayat Hinata.

"Tim penyelidik bilang keadaan korban wanita yang satunya sangat mengerikan, banyak sayatan di seluruh tubuhnya dan—Oeeeekkkkk!" Izumo tak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya karena merasa mual dan langsung menutup mulutnya.

"Hey! Sesadis itu kah?"

Izumo mengangguk cepat.

Kotetsu menghela napas lelah dan ikut membayangkan keadaan korban yang dibicarakan oleh Izumo. Dan hal itu membuatnya langsung bergidik ngeri dan ingin muntah.

_Set!_

Tubuh Kotetsu langsung menegang dan wajahnya pucat pasi. Kedua matanya terbelalak lebar ketika melihat kantung kuning di hadapannya memberikan gerakan kecil. Sepertinya mayat yang ada di dalam kantung kuning itu masih belum ingin menjadi mayat.

Genma yang melihatnya dari kaca spion atas langsung mengerem mendadak dan menengok ke belakang dengan kedua alis berkedut. Sedangkan Izumo yang tidak melihatnya hanya menggerutu kecil.

"H—hey! Kau liat yang tadi itu 'kan?" tanya Kotetsu rendah.

"Lihat apa?" tanya Izumo.

"I—ini bergerak tadi," tunjuk Kotetsu dengan jari telunjuk yang gemetar.

"Mana mungkin? Kau ber—"

_Seeeeeeetttttt!_

Semua orang yang berada di dalam mobil itu menahan napas ketika resleting kantung kuning itu terbuka sendiri dari dalam. Dan sepasang tangan pucat menyembul keluar membuat Kotetsu langsung pingsan seketika karena dia berada persis di depan kantung itu.

_Glek!_

Genma dan Izumo menelan ludah takut. Dan ketika kedua mata gadis berambut indigo itu terbuka secara perlahan membuat keduanya langsung membulatkan matanya ngeri.

"A—aku … b-belum … mati," ucap Hinata pelan nyaris berbisik.

Seketika itu juga Izumo langsung melompat ke jok belakang, memeriksa keadaan gadis itu dan memberikan pertolongan pertama semampu yang ia bisa. Sedangkan Genma segera menjalan mobilnya dan melaju dengan kecepatan penuh menuju Rumah Sakit Konoha.

Sebuah senyuman senang atau mungkin lega menghiasi bibir Izumo dan Genma. Entah apa sebabnya.

"Bertahanlah, Nak!"

"Kau anak yang kuat," puji Izumo.

Hinata dengan lemah mengulas sebuah senyuman. Di dalam hati, Hinata sangat berterima kasih karena masih diberi kesempatan untuk hidup oleh Tuhan. Dengan begini semuanya akan berakhir, bukan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura bergerak tak nyaman dan gelisah di atas tempat tidur. Keringat nampak membanjiri kening dan lehernya. Akhirnya gadis itu memilih membuka kedua matanya dan langsung menyerngit heran ketika melihat ada sosok kekasihnya yang sedang duduk di kursi di hadapannya. "Sasuke?" tanyanya tak yakin sambil mengucek kedua matanya bergantian.

"Hn. Kau mimpi buruk?" tanya Sasuke dan langsung mendekat. Duduk di tepi tempat tidur, menyeka keringat di dahi Sakura dengan sapu tangan miliknya.

Seperti mimpi melihat Sasuke kini ada di hadapannya. Dengan sebuah senyuman manis Sakura langsung menghambur ke pelukan Sasuke. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di lekukan dada bidang Sasuke dan menghirup aroma parfum miliknya yang selalu membuatnya tenang.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Sakura. "Kau kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau masih bertanya? Tentu saja karena aku merindukanmu," jawab Sakura.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia balas memeluk Sakura erat karena ini yang memang dibutuhkan olehnya sekarang. Sangat terluka, mengetahui jika orang-orang yang menjadi bagian dari hidupnya pergi—selama-lamanya. Entah apakah Sasuke harus membiarkan Sakura tahu mengenai kematian sahabat-sahabatnya atau tidak. Berita kematian Ino saja sudah membuatnya histeris dan teramat sedih, apalagi jika harus mendengar berita kematian sahabatnya yang lain.

Sasuke sendiri tak akan sanggup berdiri jika berada di posisi Sakura. Dan hal benar yang harus dilakukan oleh Sasuke adalah merahasiakan sebentar saja dari Sakura mengenai kejadian pahit itu. Menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahunya.

"Kau sudah lama di sini?" tanya Sakura setelah melepaskan pelukannya. Kedua mata _emerald_-nya memandang lurus tepat pada bola mata _obsidian_ Sasuke yang menunjukan pancaran kesedihan yang teramat dalam. Sakura menyerngit bingung. "Sasuke?"

"Hn. Lumayan. Naruto bilang kau sakit, apa sekarang sudah baikkan?" tanya Sasuke balik dan langsung meneliti wajah Sakura lekat-lekat. Dan kedua alisnya langsung berkedut ketika melihat bekas ruam kemerahan di sekitar dagu dan leher kekasihnya.

"Sudah membaik."

"Kau alergi?" tanya Sasuke dan langsung menyentuh dagu dan bibir Sakura pelan.

"Tidak. Kenapa?"

"Di sekitar dagu dan bibirmu terlihat memerah. Jika bukan karena alergi lalu karena apa?" tanya Sasuke.

Bagus. Hal inilah yang Sakura khawatirkan. Lagi pula siapa sih yang sudah melepas masker wajahnya. Menelan ludah gugup dan bergerak gelisah semakin membuat Sasuke penasaran.

"Mmmm … aku terjatuh di kamar mandi." Pertama kalinya Sakura berbohong pada Sasuke dan rasanya sungguh tak mengenakan.

Baru saja Sasuke akan mencium bibir Sakura, kedua mata _obsidian_-nya langsung terkejut mendapati bekas cengkraman yang sudah membiru di kedua bahu Sakura. Seketika di wajahnya terlukis sebuah senyuman nakal. Ia beringsut mendekati Sakura lebih dekat dan langsung mencium bibirnya lembut. Dengan dorongan kecil di kedua bahu Sakura, Sasuke langsung menduduki kedua paha Sakura sedangkan bibirnya terus menerus menekan lembut bibirnya.

Sakura berusaha bangun namun karena tubuh Sasuke yang menindihnya ia jadi kesulitan. Ditambah dengan bibir Sasuke yang terus menerus bermain di dalam mulutnya membuat ia sedikit mengerang. Dan ketika ia tersadar Sasuke sudah membuka dua kancing atas piayama yang sedang dipakainya. Sepasang mata _emerald_ itu langsung membelalakan kedua matanya. "S—Sasuke … hentikan!"

Sasuke sama sekali tak berniat untuk menuruti perkataan Sakura, ia terus saja menciumi bibirnya dan bergerak turun ke bagian lehernya. Namun sedetik kemudian Sasuke berhenti dari kegiatannya dan langsung menarik cepat kerah baju Sakura sehingga memperlihatkan dada dan bagian bahu Sakura yang terdapat bekas kemerahan.

Sakura dibuat terkejut atas pelakuan Sasuke barusan.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?" tanya Sasuke dengan pandangan mengintimidasi.

"A—apa maksudmu, Sasuke?"

"Siapa yang sudah melakukan ini padamu?"

"Melakukan apa? Aku tidak—"

Sreettt!

"—aakkhhh!" Sakura langsung menjerit sakit ketika Sasuke kembali menarik kerah baju yang satunya dan sedikit menekan bahu sebelah kanannya.

"A—aku … terjatuh …"

"Bohong!" bentak Sasuke keras namun sedetik kemudian dia langsung memeluk Sakura erat. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di lekukan leher jenjang Sakura. "Katakan padaku, Sakura. Siapa yang sudah melukaimu?"

Tak ada hal lain yang dapat Sakura katakan selain berkata jujur mengenai kejadian kemarin malam pada Sasuke. Ia sudah tak bisa lagi mengelak dan berbohong pada kekasihnya. "Kakak … yang melakukannya."

Tubuh Sasuke seketika menegang mendengar kejujuran Sakura. Ingin sekali saat ini ia membuat mati laki-laki berambut kuning itu. "Akan kuhapus," ucap Sasuke lembut tepat di telinga kanan Sakura.

Sakura langsung gugup setengah mati ketika menyadari jika kini posisinya sangat berbahaya. Terlebih ketika Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan menyeringai nakal.

"Diam dan nikmati saja."

"Sa-su-ke…"

Dan lagi-lagi bibir Sasuke kembali menyerang bibir mungil Sakura tanpa ada niatan untuk mendengar protes dari bibir kekasihnya itu. Naruto yang melihatnya di ambang pintu hanya mengeraskan rahangnya dan mengepalkan kedua tangan erat. Dan sosoknya pun pergi dengan rasa marah yang luar biasa di dalam hatinya.

"Kau cari mati, Uchiha."

_**Tsuzuku**_

Makasih bngt bagi yg sudah meriview fic-ku dr awal sampai skrg.

Q ga mungkin menulis sampai sejauh ini tanpa ada dukungan dr kalian semua:*

Maaf jika mungkin da pkran klu fic-ku melenceng terlalu jauh. Tp, yah, memang ini udh q pikirkan untk kelanjutan fic ini.. Hehehhehe…

Tentunya akan ada pnjlsan kenapa mereka smua yng mati d fic ini dibunuh. Hohoo

Adakah yg mau menebak lagi siapa pmbunuhnya di sini?

Ngomong-ngomong ada tuh adegan SS, dikit sih. Tp yg pntng ada kan?*bletak!*

.

Balasan review yg ga login :

***Nanairo Zoacha : **Mmm… Mksh udh review…  
Bs di Enable d akunnya spy qt bs PM'an?^^

***Sichi : **Mmmm… Naru jd jahat krn tuntutan peran. Iya, kasian Saku.. Dn mngenai siapa pelakunya nnti terungkp kok dn brp orangnya, silahkan tebak sndiri.. Btw, Terima kasih bnyk krn Sichi selalu review fic-ku^^ Kpn2 login, ya. Spy bisa PM'an dan ngbrol bnyk.

***Hayaneny : **Mksh^^. Salam kenal jg, Haya-san… review lg yaaaaa~

***NenSaku : **Ah, Arigatou gozaimasu~… review lg yaaaaa~~

***Kiki Dhinz : **Hohohoho.. kurang adegan kiss'y? di sini ada kok adegan kiss'y, ntara SasuSaku. Semoga sukaaaa~ review lg yaaaa…

***Naomi-Azurania : **Ini dah di update… review lg yaaa~ dan maaf ga bs kilat^^

.

.

.

.

**Hugs and Kiss from Me**

**To You All^^**

_**Reviews**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Previous Chapter**_

"Kau tahu jika aku mencintaimu, karena itu … maaf. Aku terpaksa melakukannya."

"Dia … meneleponku."

"Harusnya aku langsung datang ke rumahnya untuk memastikan jika dia baik-baik saja."

"Dasar gadis cengeng!"

.

.

.

.

"Karena kalian, Sakura jadi melupakanku."

"Kau GILA!"

"SASORIIIII!"

.

.

.

"Hentikan! Kumohon hentikan semua ini!"

"Tahu apa kau tentangku?"

"Tuhan, selamatkan aku!"

.

.

.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?"

"Diam dan nikmati saja."

"Kau cari mati, Uchiha."

.

.

.

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Obsession©Tsukiyomi. A Kumiko**

**Genre : Romance/Mysteri/Crime**

**Rate : T+**

**Warning : OOC, AU, GaJe, Typo's**

**.**

**.**

_**Enjoy This Chapter **_

_**And**_

_**Give Me Review**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bibir keduanya masih tetap saling memagut mesra. Melumat dan manghisap. Wajah keduanya sudah memerah karena ciuman panas yang mereka lakukan. Sakura berniat mengakhirinya namun lagi-lagi Sasuke memasukan lidahnya. Hanya satu yang membuat tidak nyaman akan keadaan ini adalah karena keduanya berada di atas tempat tidur. Tubuh pemuda itu memeluk erat tubuh mungil seorang gadis di bawahnya.

"Ehm!" dehem Kushina yang tengah menyenderkan punggungnya di samping pintu masuk kamar Sakura. Di kedua tangannya memegang sebuah nampan berisi mangkuk bubur dan segelas teh manis.

Dengan cepat Sasuke langsung bangkit dari atas tubuh Sakura dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Kedua tangannya berusaha secepat mungkin merapikan atasan kemeja sekolahnya yang kesemua kancingnya sudah terbuka. Juga merapikan rambut _emo_-nya yang sudah di tarik-tarik Sakura.

Hal yang sama pun di lakukan oleh Sakura, ia langsung duduk dan mengkancingnya dua kancing paling atas kemeja sekolahnya lalu merapikan rambutnya. Dan Sakura langsung menutup bawah kaki sampai pinggangnya dengan selimut tebal.

Kepala Sakura bergerak kikuk dan takut menatap wajah ibunya. Namun sebuah senyuman di wajah Kushina membuat tanda tanya besar di dalam kepalanya. Bukankah ia sudah berbuat salah? Tapi kenapa senyuman itu seolah mendukung perbuatan hal tadi.

"Cobalah makan bubur ini supaya kau ada tenaga," ucap Kushina dan menaruh nampan itu di atas meja kecil di samping Sakura.

Sakura melirik mangkuk berisi bubur itu kemudian kembali menatap wajah ibunya. Kushina segera duduk di hadapan Sakura dan mengelus pelan rambut anaknya. Jari-jarinya menyapu halus merapikan rambut Sakura yang masih terlihat berantakan. Lalu menyentuh pipinya dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Ibu sangat menyayangimu, Nak. Ibu selalu berharap kau mendapatkan kebahagian."

"Ibu, kenapa bicara seperti itu? Apa terjadi—"

Kushina cepat-cepat menggeleng dan menyuruh Sakura agar berhenti bicara dari tatapan mata. "Cepat makan buburnya selagi masih hangat," ucapnya dan beranjak berdiri. Sebelum benar-benar keluar, Kushina menatap wajah Sasuke dan Sasuke langsung menganggukkan kepalanya.

"_Nak Sasuke, tolong bahagiakan Sakura,"_ batin Kushina dan berlalu pergi dari kamar Sakura dengan menitikan air mata haru.

"Apa ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku?" tanya Sakura pelan dan mengambil mangkuk bubur itu di atas meja. Ia baru saja akan menyuapkan satu sendok ke dalam mulutnya ketika tangan Sasuke langsung menghentikannya.

Sasuke juga merebut mangkuk buburnya dan langsung memakan bubur itu. "Aku lapar," ucapnya singkat tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Sakura barusan. Dan juga mengindahkan tatapan marah dari kekasihnya.

"Tapi aku juga lapar, Sasuke," bantah Sakura.

Tangan kanan Sasuke yang memegang sendok berisi bubur terjulur ke depan mulut Sakura. Dengan enggan Sakura membuka mulutnya dan menelan langsung bubur itu. "Lagi," ucapnya.

"Hn." Setelah Sasuke memakan satu sendok bubur itu, bergantian dengan Sakura dan seterusnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura menenggak habis segelas air putih dan tak menyisakan sama sekali untuk Sasuke. Ia menaruh gelas itu dan kemudian akan mengambil gelas berisi teh manis ketika Sasuke angkat bicara dan berhasil mencuri perhatiannya.

"Sakura, ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Dan itu adalah hal yang sangat penting dalam hidupku," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba dan langsung menatap wajah Sakura serius. Ia langsung menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura erat dan keringat dingin mulai menjalari permukaan kulitnya.

Wajah Sasuke berubah warna dari putih menjadi pucat, dan tubuhnya nampak tegang. Kedua mata _onyx_-nya bergerak gelisah ketika menatap Sakura. "Aku—"

"Ya?" tanya Sakura yang juga ikut gugup.

"—bertunangan … Sakura, kedua orangtuaku sudah merencanakannya sejak lama. Maafkan aku karena belum memberitahumu soal ini."

Kedua mata _emerald_ Sakura langsung berkaca-kaca dan menggeleng lemah. Hatinya serasa di cabik-cabik tak manusiawi ketika mendengar pemuda yang di cintainya akan bertunangan dengan wanita lain atas pilihan kedua orangtuanya. Sakura merasa sangat tidak adil.

Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. "Kenapa kau menangis dan berwajah sedih seperti itu? Aku pikir saat kau mendengar hal ini kau akan langsung gembira karena—"

"Bagaimana bisa aku gembira saat kau bilang jika kau akan bertunangan dengan gadis lain. Kau akan meninggalkanku untuk selamanya, Sasuke," ucap Sakura mendahului Sasuke dan langsung menutup kedua wajahnya dengan telapak tangan.

"Hmmpphh!" Sekuat tenaga Sasuke menahan tawanya mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Sakura marah.

"…"

"…"

"Tidak ada yang lucu sama sekali, Sasuke."

"…"

"Hn. Yang akan bertunangan itu kau dan aku. Apa kau tidak merasa gembira mendengarnya?"

"Eh?" Sakura langsung berhenti menangis dan menatap Sasuke bingung.

"Tanpa sepengetahuan kita berdua, ayah dan ibumu mengajukan acara lamaran pada keluargaku."

"APAAA?" tanya Sakura berteriak.

"Hn. Kedua orangtuaku menyetujuinya dan mereka akan segera pulang dari Perancis tiga hari lagi. Bersiap-siaplah, Sakura," ucap Sasuke.

"U-untuk apa?" tanya Sakura gugup.

"Karena acara pertunangan kita akan diadakan satu minggu lagi dari sekarang."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"APAAAAA?" Dan sekali lagi sebuan teriakan tak percaya dari Sakura membuat Sasuke nyaris akan terpingkal geli.

Naruto yang mendengar semua percakapan keduanya dari balik pintu kamar hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya sambil mengepalkan kedua tangan erat. "Sakura … " desahnya pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kedua tangan Sasuke dan Sakura saling bertaut, pancaran kebahagian terlihat jelas dari wajah keduanya. Sakura mengantarkan Sasuke ke depan rumahnya, karena kekasihnya itu mendapat telepon dari kakaknya untuk segera pulang.

"Sasuke, bisakah kau pergi mampir ke rumah Sai untuk memastikan keadaannya?" pinta Sakura sambil mengayun-ngayunkan tangan Sasuke dengan menja.

"Hn." Tanggap Sasuke singkat dan langsung mencium kening Sakura mesra. "Aku pergi."

"Hati-hati di jalan," ucap Sakura dan melambaikan tangannya antusias dengan wajah bersemu merah. Ia memandang kepergian Sasuke dengan hati yang sedang dipenuhi dengan bunga berwarna-warni. Sebuah senyuman yang manis mengembang di bibir mungilnya.

Sepasang mata tajam memperhatikan sosok Sakura dari sebrang jalan rumahnya. Tangan kanannya yang terbungkus oleh sarung tangan hitam itu menggenggam sebuah foto yang sudah tak berbentuk. Foto seorang pemuda tampan bermata _onyx_. Seringai kejam dan haus akan membunuh tercipta di bibir tipisnya.

Sakura membalikkan badannya dan menatap ke sekeliling rumahnya sebelum masuk. Ia merasa seperti tengah di awasi dan diperhatikan. Tapi hanya kekosongan dan kegelapan yang bisa ia lihat di ujung jalan rumahnya itu. Pada akhirnya Sakura beranjak masuk karena udara di luar sangat dingin, menusuk sampai ke tulang.

_**##Obsession##**_

Shikamaru menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan pandangan menerawang dan tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Kedua lengannya terlipat di belakang kepala. Sebuah helaan napas pendek mengawali meluncurnya kata pertama dari mulut pemuda itu. "Untuk apa Ino membuat pesan seperti itu?" tanyanya yang lebih ditunjukan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Ingatannya kembali melayang ke beberapa jam lalu saat ia berada di dalam kamar Ino. Salah satu rekan timnya menemukan ada sebuah pesan terakhir yang di tinggalkan oleh Ino di sebuah _keyboard_ komputernya. Dan setelah ditelusuri lebih lanjut ada beberapa sidik jari Ino diantara tombol huruf di _keyboard_ tersebut. Karena terlalu banyak darah yang menempel di _keyboard_ tersebut membuat penyelidikan sedikit lamban.

Tapi, kini pesan terakhir yang telah ditinggalkan oleh Ino sudah diketahui. Ino menekan tiga tombol huruf di _keyboard_-nya. "S-A-I …" gumam Shikamaru.

"_Apa hubungannya kekasih Ino dengan kematiannya? Apa Sai yang sudah membunuhnya? Ataukah ada maksud lain dari pesan nama itu?"_ batin Shikamaru dan berpikir keras.

Ia bangkit duduk di atas tempat tidurnya dan memegang sisi kanan kepalanya. Rasanya kepalanya akan segera meledak, sangat terasa menusuk-nusuk dan sakit.

Ctek!

Lampu kamar Shikamaru tiba-tiba saja mati dan ketika Shikamaru akan beranjak dari atas tempat tidur untuk menghidupkannya kembali, hembusan angin dingin menerpa tengkuknya. Refleks Shikamaru langsung menyentuh tengkuknya dan menengok ke belakang punggungnya yang tak terlihat apa-apa. Semua ruangan di dalam kamarnya tak terlihat, gelap gulita.

Rasa dingin itu kini menjalar ke punggung tangan kanannya. Dan sebuah suara halus dan nyaris terdengar sangat lemah juga pelan membuat Shikamaru langsung menengokan kepala ke samping kanannya. Tak ada siapapun, hanya ada kegelapan yang dilihat oleh kedua matanya.

'_Tolonglah Sai.' _

Wajah Shikamaru langsung pucat pasi dan berkeringat dingin. "Su-suara ini … I—Ino?"

'_Kumohon selamatkanlah kekasihku.'_

"Ino?"

'_Kekasihku berada dalam bahaya. Selamatkan dia, Shikamaru.'_

"Ino, kau ada di sini?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Ino, bicaralah padaku lagi!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Ctek!

Lampu di kamar Shikamaru kembali menyala dan pemuda itu langsung mencari-cari keberadaan Ino. Tapi, tak ada seorang pun selain dirinya di dalam ruangan itu. Shikamaru jatuh terduduk sambil melipat kedua lengannya di atas lutut. Kepalanya tenggelam di antara lipatan lengannya.

Telinganya mendengar jelas suara Ino yang menyuruhnya untuk melindungi Sai.

"Berada dalam bahaya? Apa akan ada orang yang membunuh Sai? Untuk apa?" gumam Shikamaru. Dan sedetik kemudian kepalanya langsung terangkat dan Shikamaru membulatkan kedua matanya karena terlalu terkejut dengan kesimpulan apa yang berhasil didapatkannya.

Drtt! Drtt!

Getaran dari ponselnya di atas meja belajar membuat Shikamaru dengan sigap mengangkat telepon itu. "Itachi, kebetulan sekali kau menelepon. Ada yang ingin ku—gadis itu masih hidup? Benarkah?" tanya Shikamaru dengan sebuah senyuman tercipta di bibirnya. "Aku dalam perjalanan sekarang. Dan suruh bagian penyelidikan meneliti komputer juga ponsel milik Yamanaka.—aku mengerti. Aku rasa kita sudah mencapai titik terang dalam kasus ini."

Shikamaru langsung menyambar kunci mobilnya dan keluar kamar. Tak menyadari sesosok transparan seorang gadis berambut pirang tengah menyunggingkan senyuman. Dan setelahnya sosok gadis itu menghilang dalam sekejap seperti ditiup angin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Dokter?" tanya Itachi dengan mimic khawatir.

Seorang dokter berambut perak itu hanya mendesah pelan. "Keadaannya sangat lemah sekali, tapi kami berhasil menyelamatkannya. Gadis itu mampu bertahan dengan luka separah itu di tubuhnya," ucap Kabuto.

"Separah itukah lukanya?"

"Tusukan benda tajam di perutnya membuat ginjal kanannya rusak. Selain itu ada lima peluru yang bersarang di tubuhnya, dan salah satu peluru tersebut berhasil mengenai hatinya. Dua peluru yang lain bersarang di bahu dan lengan kanannya." Kabuto menjelaskannya dengan gelengan kepala. "Dia juga kehilangan banyak darah."

Itachi hanya bisa pasrah dengan keadaan Hinata saat ini. Dan ia memberikan semua keputusannya pada Dokter Kabuto. "Lalu tindakan apa yang dokter ambil untuk menyelamatkannya?"

"Satu-satunya cara adalah dengan mengganti organ yang rusak itu dengan yang baru lewat jalan operasi. Sungguh kejadian yang sangat langka gadis itu masih bertahan setelah operasi itu selesai."

"Syukurlah. Tapi, bagaimana dokter mendapatkan organ hati dan ginjal yang baru secepat ini?"

"Kami sudah mendapat izin dari dua keluarga korban yang lain untuk memberikan organ mereka yang masih berfungsi pada Hinata."

"Apa … maksud, Dokter?"

"Ginjal Hinata yang sudah rusak digantikan oleh ginjal milik Tenten, dan organ hatinya kami gantikan dengan organ hati milik Sasori."

Itachi tak bisa menyembunyikan raut wajah terkejutnya. "Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi?"

"Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah, karena keluarga korban sendiri yang menginginkan hal ini. Mereka beranggapan bahwa anak mereka yang sudah tiada akan hidup kembali dalam diri Hinata jika operasi itu dilakukan," jawab Kabuto dan menepuk pelan bahu Itachi sebelum ia pergi dari hadapannya.

"_Apa yang harus kukatakan pada Hinata nanti?"_ tanya Itachi dalam hati. Ia meraba dadanya sendiri yang masih terasa sesak setelah mendengar keadaan Hinata.

Akhirnya Itachi memilih masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat Hinata setelah operasi 10 jam lalu yang dilakukan oleh dokter. Ia langsung mendudukan diri di sofa tepat di samping kanan Hinata terbaring. Itachi menyenderkan kepalanya pelan dan memijit keningnya. Matanya melirik layar ponselnya yang sejak tadi berkelap-kelip menandakan ada sebuah panggilan.

"Iya, Sasuke?"

'Di mana?' tanya Sasuke singkat.

"Lantai 3, nomor 27 bagian kanan. Cepatlah!"

'_Hn.'_

Dengan berat hati Itachi bangkit dari duduk santainya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Ia memandang dua orang polisi yang menjaga di luar kamar rawat Hinata dengan wajah tegas. "Akan ada yang menggantikanku untuk menjaga gadis ini di dalam. Dan tambah orang lagi untuk menjaga di luar kamar ini. Kalian mengerti?" perintahnya.

"Kami mengerti!"

"Hn."

Itachi berjalan pelan sambil merapatkan kerah jaket yang ia kenakan dari tadi. Rasa dingin terasa sangat menusuk kulitnya sampai ke tulang. Dan dapat terlihat dari kaca jendela bahwa di luar sana langit tengah mendung dan hujan turun dengan derasnya.

Pemuda berbadan tegap itu hendak berbelok ke koridor kanan ketika tubuhnya secara tak sengaja bertabrakan dengan seorang perawat laki-laki. "Ah, maaf!"

Bukannya membalas ucapan Itachi, perawat itu malah langsung pergi dengan menundukan kepalanya. Dan Itachi hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Namun, sedetik kemudian Itachi membalikkan badannya dan memerhatikan punggung perawat itu_. "Pirasatku buruk akan hal ini," _batinnya.

Pluk!

Sebuah tepukan pelan di bahu kanannya membuat Itachi langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari perawat itu. Dan sosok adiknya sudah berada di hadapannya. "Sasuke … "

"Hn. Bagaimana keadaan Hinata?"

"Belum ada kemajuan. Kau jagalah dia."

"Hn. Kau mau kemana?"

"Menyelidiki sesuatu."

"Bisakah kau juga menyelidiki keberadaan Sai saat ini?" pinta Sasuke dengan wajah serius dan khawatir.

"Sai? Kekasih Yamanaka itu?"

"Hn. Aku tak bisa menghubunginya, dan kurasa jika kau yang melakukannya akan lebih mudah."

"Baiklah. Tidak masalah. Satu pesanku saja, jangan lengah sedikit pun. Kau mengerti?"

"Hn."

Setelah mengatakan hal seperti itu Itachi langsung pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang tengah mencerna baik-baik ucapan kakaknya barusan.

"_Kenapa dengannya?"_ batin Sasuke dan beranjak pergi ke kamar rawat Hinata.

_**##Obsession##**_

Itachi menerobos keluar begitu saja dari rumah sakit dan rela tubuhnya di guyur hujan untuk menyebrang jalan. Ia berlari kecil menuju halte bus tepat di sebrang jalan rumah sakit tersebut. Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak membawa kendaraan apapun karena terlalu khawatir dengan keadaan Hinata. Ia pergi ke rumah sakit dengan cara menumpang pada rekan kerjanya yang kebetulan akan menjenguk anggota keluarganya yang di rawat di rumah sakit tersebut.

Pikirannya sudah dipenuhi oleh sosok Hinata. Ia tak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain keadaan gadis itu. Selama beberapa detik Itachi hanya berdiri kaku sambil menundukan kepalanya. Tetesan air hujan jatuh dari ujung-ujung rambutnya dan juga wajahnya.

Tin! Tin!

Dua kali klakson mobil membuat wajah Itachi langsung terangkat. Ia menatap wajah Shikamaru yang melihatnya keheranan dari dalam mobil.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat masuk!" ucap Shikamaru dengan volume suara yang keras karena berbalapan dengan suara hujan.

"Hn." Itachi masuk ke dalam mobil tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi dan menyenderkan kepalanya.

"Ada masalah?"

"Hn."

"Itu bukan jawaban," ucap Shikamaru dan mulai menjalankan kembali mobilnya perlahan.

"Jawaban apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Itachi dan melirik wajah serius Shikamaru dengan ekor matanya.

"Lupakan saja!"

"…"

"…"

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Shikamaru setelah beberapa saat lalu terdiam tanpa sekali pun melirik Itachi.

"Masih kritis."

"Begitu. Kau mengenalnya?"

"Hn. Bisa dikatakan seperti itu."

"Ceritakan padaku tentangnya!" pinta Shikamaru.

"Aku mengenal gadis itu dari kekasihku. Konan, beberapa kali sering mengajak gadis itu ikut mengunjungiku di Suna. Gadis Hyuuga itu sudah dianggap adik sendiri oleh Konan. Mereka berdua selalu bersama-sama. Bahkan ketika Konan dan aku berkencan, gadis itu akan merengek ikut. Kau bisa bayangkan bagaimana pandangan orang-orang tentang kami bertiga?" Itachi tersenyum kecil ketika mengingat moment-moment bahagia sewaktu dulu. "Gadis Hyuuga itu dikira anakku dan Konan."

"Benarkah?"

"Hn. Usia Hinata waktu itu baru menginjak 10 tahun. Terlebih wajahnya dan Konan sangatlah mirip, warna rambut mereka hampirlah sama. Mereka berdua memang terlihat seperti ibu dan anak."

"Aku juga beranggapan seperti itu. Meskipun aku tak sedekat itu dengan Konan, tapi aku mengenalnya dengan baik. Kau merindukanya?"

"Hn. Sangat merindukannya."

Diam-diam Shikamaru mengulum senyum mendengar penuturan Itachi mengenai masa lalunya.

"Hn?" Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung menatap Shikamaru.

"Manusia itu makhluk sosial. Dan kau membutuhkan seseorang sebagai tempat menyimpan cerita-ceritamu."

Itachi hanya berdecak sebal karena merasa digurui. "Kau banyak bicara, Shikamaru."

"Bukankah kau tadi yang banyak bicara?"

"Itu karena kau yang memintanya. Lagi pula—"

"Tapi aku sangat senang karena akhirnya kau mau terbuka padaku," potong Shikamaru cepat dan kembali mengulum senyum.

"Huh!" dengus Itachi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku sewaktu di telepon tadi?" tanya Itachi.

"Mengenai kematian Yamanaka. Aku berpikir jika kunci dalam kasus ini adalah Sai."

"Kenapa kau beranggapan seperti itu?"

"Pesan terakhir yang Ino tinggalkan adalah hanya sebuah nama," jawab Shikamaru.

"Bisa saja jika nama itu adalah menunjukan pelaku yang sebenarnya," kilah Itachi santai.

Shikamaru menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan menatap wajah Itachi sekilas. "Aku sangat percaya jika Sai bukanlah orang seperti itu. Dia sangat menyayangi dan mencintai Ino. Jadi, tidak mungkin bagi dirinya untuk membunuh—"

"Sebuah obsesi," ucap Itachi.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kita tidak bisa membaca pikiran seseorang. Bisa saja Sai sangat terobsesi dengan gadis Yamanaka itu. Dan dia berpikiran untuk melenyapkannya agar tidak ada orang lain yang memilikinya selain dirinya sendiri."

"Aku sudah menyelidiki mengenai latar belakang Sai. Dia tidak mempunyai catatan penyakit seperti itu."

"Benarkah? Lalu apa yang kau dapat setelah menyelidiki latar belakang kehidupannya?"

"Tidak ada yang patut dicurigai. Dia hanya salah seorang anak yang dibesarkan di sebuah panti asuhan dan kemudian diadopsi oleh seorang Shimura Danzo. Aku punya biodata dirinya dan juga teman-temannya selama di pantu asuhan. Lihatlah ini!" ucap Shikamaru dan mengangsurkan map coklat pada Itachi setelah mengambilnya dekat tuas gigi.

Itachi mulai membaca dan melihat-lihat foto Sai sewaktu masih berada di panti asuhan. Dan kedua mata _onyx_-nya langsung membulat sempurna karena melihat sosok seorang gadis yang ia kenali. "D—dia … "

"Ada apa?"

"Gadis kecil yang berdiri di samping kanan Sai, aku mengenalnya. Dia adalah kekasih adikku. Namanya adalah Haruno Sakura."

Ckitttt!

Shikamaru langsung memberhentikan laju mobilnya tiba-tiba. "Maksudmu adalah model terkenal Kaguya-_hime_?"

"Kagura—apa yang kau bicarakan? Nama gadis ini adalah—"

"Aku tahu itu, Itachi. Tapi, banyak orang yang memanggilnya dengan julukan seperti itu. Sakura disebut-sebut sebagai titisan dari putri bulan, Kaguya."

"A-aku tidak tahu hal itu."

"Akan kuselidiki latar belakangnya juga. Ya, Tuhan, kenapa semakin bertambah rumit seperti ini," runtuk Shikamaru dan akan menghubungi pihak tim penyelidik lagi.

"Hah?" Itachi kembali membulatkan kedua matanya karena terlalu _shock_ dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Apa? Ada yang kau curigai lagi?"

"K—kalung ini … Sakura memakai sebuah kalung di foto ini."

"Apa maksudmu? Kalung?"

"Tiga minggu yang lalu, aku menangani sebuah kasus pembunuhan. Korbannya adalah seorang siswi SMA Suna. Dan kami menemukan sebuah kalung rantai di tangan korban. Tapi bagaimana bisa kalung itu sama dengan yang dipakai oleh Sakura."

"K-kau serius?"

Itachi mengangguk pasti. "Tidak salah lagi. Ini adalah kalung yang sama," ucapnya dan mencengkram erat kepalanya sendiri.

"Sial! Sial! SIAAAAALLLLL!" Itachi langsung mencengkram erat map yang ada di tangannya.

"Hey, tenanglah, Itachi!"

"…"

"…"

"Sakura, tidak mungkin dia 'kan?" tanya Itachi pelan.

"Masih terlalu dini untuk memasang status tersangka pada gadis itu. Kita perlu bukti lain."

"Bagaimana caraku untuk menjelaskannya pada Sasuke?"

"Jangan memberitahunya dulu sebelum kita mendapatkan bukti yang lebih nyata dan akurat. Dan aku sangat yakin, jika bukan Kaguya-_hime_ yang melakukannya."

Drttt! Drtt!

"Ada apa, Anko?" tanya Shikamaru setelah menerima teleponnya.

"Ada berita bagus untukmu. Kami mendapatkan sesuatu yang mungkin bisa membantumu untuk memecahkannya kasus yang sedang kau tangani."

"Cepat katakan!"

"Kami menemukan jika pada malam tepat saat kematian gadis Yamanaka itu, ia mengirim sebuah file. Sepertinya file itu sangat penting karena harus menggunakan kata sandi untuk mengetahui isinya."

"Mengirimnya pada siapa?"

"Sai."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Shikamaru namun setelahnya sebuah senyuman tercipta di bibirnya.

"Tentu saja. Kau tidak percaya dengan kemampuan para anak buahku?"

"Lalu?" tanya Itachi yang langsung merebut ponsel Shikamaru.

"Eh?" Anko terkejut karena bukan suara Shikamaru yang di dengarnya.

"Katakan saja!"

"B-baik. Meskipun ponsel milik gadis itu sudah hancur, tapi kami berhasil mengidentifikasi siapa saja yang melakukan kontak dengannya. Dan hanya satu nama yang berhasil dihubungi oleh Yamanaka pada saat malam itu. Dia adalah seorang gadis dari keluarga pengusaha terkaya di Jepang, Hyuuga Hinata."

"A—apa?" Itachi secara tak sengaja mematikan sambung teleponnya karena terlalu terkejut. "Tidak mungkin!"

"Apa? Apa yang dikatakan oleh Anko? Itachi, jawab aku!" ucap Shikamaru.

"Dia bilang, orang terakhir yang dihubungi oleh Yamanaka adalah, Hyuuga … Hinata."

"Eh?"

_**##Obsession##**_

Sasuke berjalan dengan santai menuju kamar rawat Hinata. Kedua tangannya ia masukan ke dalam saku jaket yang ia kenakan. Ekspresi wajahnya tetap datar meskipun sepertinya pemuda itu kini tengah menahan hawa dingin yang menusuk sampai ke tulang. Sebuah hembusan napas yang ia keluarkan dari mulut membentuk gumpalan asap kecil.

Tinggal 2 meter lagi Sasuke tiba di depan pintu kamar rawat Hinata, kedua kakinya langsung terhenti. Kedua alisnya berkedut satu sama lain ketika melihat dua orang polisi terkapar begitu saja di lantai. Sasuke berlari dan menerobos masuk begitu saja pintu kamar rawat Hinata.

Dan kedua mata onyx pemuda itu membulat sempurna ketika melihat keadaan Hinata yang tengah kesulitan bernapas karena selang oksigennya sudah terlepas. Dan salah satu jendela di kamar itu sudah terbuka dengan lebar dan membuat udara dingin masuk begitu saja juga ikut menggoyangkan gorden jendela.

Segera saja Sasuke memasangkan kembali selang oksigen itu pada Hinata, dan kemudian mengecek jendela yang terbuka itu. Kepalanya melongok ke bawah dan melihat sosok seseorang yang berlari menjauhi kamar rawat Hinata. "Cih! Sial!" geramnya karena terlambat masuk.

Mungkin jika Sasuke tidak terlambat maka orang itu sudah tertangkap dan kasus ini akan segera selesai. Dan Hinata tak perlu merasa kesakitan juga terancam berbahaya.

Sasuke segera menutup jendela itu rapat-rapat dan berjalan menuju Hinata. Ia memandang wajah gadis itu yang sangat terlihat pucat dan juga kelelahan tiada-tara. Lelah karena terus mencoba untuk bertahan hidup demi mengungkapkan pembunuh yang sebenarnya.

Pemuda itu menggenggam tangan Hinata yang tidak tertancap selang infuse. Begitu dingin dan kaku, tak ada kehangatan seperti biasanya dan tak ada balasan dari gadis itu untuk menggenggam balik. Kedua pelupuk matanya terpejam rapat dan seakan butuh waktu lama untuk melihat sepasang mata cantik di baliknya.

"Hn. Bertahanlah," ucap Sasuke menyemangati. Meskipun Hinata tak sadarkan diri, tapi Sasuke yakin jika gadis itu bisa mendengar ucapannya dengan jelas.

"…"

"…"

Tanpa Sasuke sadari setetes air mata jatuh dari kedua mata Hinata yang terpejam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya perlahan menaiki anak tangga untuk menuju ke kamarnya. Dan ketika ia sudah berada di ambang pintu, sosok tegap punggung Naruto sudah berada di dalam kamarnya. Pemuda yang memilik mata seindah lautan itu menatap kosong langit di atas sana dari kaca jendela. Ekspresi wajahnya begitu terlihat sedih dan sangat terluka. Pandangan matanya terlihat sayu.

"Kakak," panggil Sakura pelan dan menyentuh bahu kanan Naruto.

Naruto membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum pada Sakura. Mengelus rambut Sakura lembut dan kemudian menariknya ke dalam pelukannya.

Sakura dibuat bingung akan sikap Naruto. "Ada apa?" tanyanya sedikit khawatir.

Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Hanya ingin memelukmu sebentar saja."

"Kakak aneh sekali," komentar Sakura dan membalas memeluk Naruto erat.

"…"

"…"

Beberapa detik kemudian Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan menuntun Sakura untuk mengikutinya duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Keduanya saling berhadapan satu sama lain.

"Aku akan menceritakan semuanya," ucap Naruto dengan wajah serius.

Sakura mengangguk dan menelan ludahnya gugup. Gadis itu bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Masa lalu seperti apa yang akan diceritakan oleh Naruto? Kejadian apa yang pernah dilupakan olehnya beberapa tahun silam? Dan apa yang pernah terjadi padanya sewaktu berumur lima tahun?

"Kedua orangtuaku mengadopsi seorang anak perempuan dari Panti Asuhan Abadi sekitar 12 tahun yang lalu. Dan anak itu adalah kau, Sakura. Tapi, sebelum kami mengadopsimu, kau mengalami kecelakaan sewaktu di panti asuhan itu."

"…"

"Akulah yang menemukanmu sedang tergeletak lemah di tepi danau. Kepalamu terbentur dan saat kau tersadar, kau tidak tahu siapa namamu dan kenapa kau bisa ada di panti asuhan itu. Akhirnya, aku yang memilihmu sebagai adikku."

"…"

"J—jadi begitu," gumam Sakura pelan.

"Tentu pada akhirnya kau mengingat jika kau besar di panti asuhan itu, dan kau pun sudah mengingat jika Sai adalah anak yang sama-sama tumbuh besar bersamamu."

"Ingatanmu belum sepenuhnya pulih," tambah Naruto.

Sakura menutup matanya sebentar dan berusaha mengingat sesuatu. "Syal merah itu apakah milikku? Dan apakah boneka beruang itu juga milikku?" tanya Sakura dan menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi campur aduk. Antara senang, sedih dan bingung. Mana yang seharusnya hati Sakura rasakan?

Naruto mengangguk. "Pada saat aku menemukanmu di tepi danau, kau memakai syal merahh itu. Dan mengenai boneka beruangnya, aku tak melihatnya lagi semenjak kau kecelakaan. Apa kau menyembunyikannya di suatu tempat?"

"Aku … tidak mengingat semua kejadian itu," ucap Sakura dan memegang erat kepalanya. Rasa sakit di kepalanya kembali datang, dan seperti akan meledak jika Sakura terus berusaha mengingat kejadiannya itu.

"Aarrgghh!" erang Sakura dan menutup kedua matanya erat.

"Tenanglah, Sakura! Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk mengingatnya."

Sakura berusaha untuk tenang kembali dengan cara menghembuskan napas berkali-kali. "Tinggalkan aku sendiri!" pintanya dan mengusir Naruto halus.

Naruto yang mengerti apa yang diinginkan dan dibutuhkan oleh Sakura saat ini segera pergi. Pemuda itu berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Sakura, dan tanpa membalikkan badannya ia berkata. "Lebih baik buatmu untuk tidak mengingatnya," ucapnya pelan dan langsung menutup pintunya.

"Anak laki-laki itu, siapa dia?" tanya Sakura dalam hati ketika sosok seorang anak kecil laki-laki yang seumuran dengannya tiba-tiba saja melintas di dalam kepalanya beberapa detik lalu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Itachi dan Shikamaru akhirnya mendatangi sebuah gedung yang sering di datangi oleh Ino untuk pemotretan. Keduanya memperkenalkan diri pada pemilik gedung tersebut dan meminta izin untuk melakukan penyelidikan atau pun menanyakan pada setiap orang yang kenal dengan Ino untuk mendapatkan informasi lebih jelas.

Keduanya kini berada di dalam sebuah ruangan dan di depan mereka sudah ada tiga orang yang di berikan pertanyaan macam-macam. Di mulai dari seberapa dekat mereka dengan Ino bahkan apa yang dilakukan oleh orang-orang itu sebelum kematian Ino.

Dan jawaban ketiganya membuat Shikamaru semakin gelisah dan rasanya ia mengalami kebuntuan mengenai kasusnya kali ini.

Itachi pun hanya mengurut dahi sambil menghela napas lelah. Terhitung sudah ada 20 orang lebih yang mereka intrograsi, tapi sama sekali belum menunjukan petunjuk apapun.

Hanya satu hal yang mereka dapat dari seorang manager yang mereka intrograsi, jika Sasori pernah berkerja di tempat ini sebagai seorang fotographer lepas.

"Hey, Shika!" panggil Itachi.

"Apa?"

"Aku berpikiran jika kematian Yamanaka dan Akasuna itu berkaitan satu sama lain."

"Alasannya?" tanya Shikamaru dan menundukan diri di samping kiri Itachi.

"Keduanya sama-sama kenal dan dekat dengan Sakura."

"Jadi, kau ingin bilang jika Sakuralah yang harus kita intrograsi?"

"Hn."

"Kalau begitu aku ingin bertanya padamu, apa hubungannya Sakura dengan siswi Suna itu? Kau tidak benar-benar menuduh gadis itu di balik ini semua 'kan?"

"Tentu saja bukan seperti itu. Aku hanya berpikir jika peran utama dalam kasus ini adalah Sakura bukanlah Sai."

"Tak kusangka kasus ini begitu pelik," ucap Shikamaru pelan.

"Hn. Jika saja Hinata sudah sadar, pasti akan menjadi lebih mudah," komentar Itachi dan bangkit berdiri diikuti oleh Shikamaru.

Keduanya keluar bersamaan dari ruangan intrograsi tersebut setelah semua orang pergi. Sosok seorang perempuan berambut merah hanya memandang punggung Itachi dengan tajam. Kedua kakinya melangkah dengan cepat dan bunyi pantulan sepatunya menggema di dalam lorong tersebut.

"Tunggu sebentar!" teriak Karin cukup keras.

Itachi dan Shikamaru berbalik bersamaan dan mengangkat sebelah alis mereka heran.

"Namaku Karin, aku juga kenal dengan Yamanaka," ucap Karin dan mengulurkan sebelah tangannya pada Itachi dengan senyuman ramah tapi tatapan matanya tetap tajam.

Itachi menerima uluran tangan itu dengan ragu. "Rasanya wajahmu familiar," ucapnya santai.

Karin melepaskan jabatan tangannya dan melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada. "Aku juga ada di foto yang kau bawa itu," ucapnya membuat Shikamaru juga Itachi bengong selama beberapa detik.

"Aku berdiri di samping Sakura," tambah Karin sedikit agak jengkel.

"Ah! Jadi gadis berkacamata merah di samping Sakura itu Anda," ucap Shikamaru yang baru sadar.

"Benar sekali. Aku, Sakura juga Sai besar di panti asuhan yang sama."

"Seberapa dekat kau dengan Yamanaka?" tanya Itachi langsung dan tak bertele-tele.

"Cukup dekat sampai dia pernah menginap di rumahku beberapa kali. Jadi, apa kabar itu benar? Jika Yamanaka sudah … meninggal?"

"Hn."

"Aku turut berduka cita. Selama yang kutahu dia sama sekali bukan orang yang suka mencari keributan atau pun mencari perkara dengan siapa pun. Dia gadis yang baik. Jadi, tidak mungkin dia mempunyai seorang musuh," ucap Karin.

"Kami tidak membutuhkan ceritamu, Nona," ucap Itachi sedikit sarkastik. "Yang kami butuhkan adalah informasi menge—"

"Ino pernah menyinggung soal masalah yang sedang di alami oleh Sakura dua hari sebelum ia di bunuh," potong Karin cepat. "Jika kalian ingin kasus ini segera terungkap, cobalah untuk menyelidiki masalah yang di alami oleh Sakura."

Itachi dan Shikamaru berusaha untuk mencerna baik-baik ucapan gadis berambut merah itu.

Karin seketika menjatuhkan tatapan matanya pada sosok Itachi, ia tersenyum tipis. "Kau punya seorang kekasih?" tanyanya.

"Hn?" Itachi mengerutkan dahinya karena bingung kenapa ucapan Karin melenceng jauh dari yang sebelumnya.

"Tragis sekali. Kematian kekasihmu itu," ucap Karin lagi yang semakin membuat Itachi tak mengerti sama sekali.

"Apa maksud dari kata-katamu?"

"Relakanlah kepergiannya, Uchiha. Karena dia tidak bisa pergi dari sisimu sebelum kau melepasnya."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Itachi yang mulai risih mendapatkan pertanyaan pribadi mengenai dirinya.

Karin memandang sedih sosok transparan di samping kanan Itachi. Terlebih ketika ia melihat wajah sosok itu yang sudah tidak mempunyai bola mata lagi. Dua lubang kosong di bawah alisnya membuat Karin segera mengalihkan pandangannya karena terlalu mengerikan. Dan sebuah bisikan halus yang Karin dengar dari sosok itu membuat Karin kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Itachi. "Dia merasa sangat sedih. Dia ingin kau hidup bahagia meskipun tanpanya," ucapnya.

Karin mendengar suara isak tangis halus dari sosok itu dan membuatnya langsung membalikkan badannya. Karin akan berlalu pergi ketika Itachi menangkap pergelangan tangannya.

"Dia ada di sini? Apakah dia sekarang ada di sampingku?" tanya Itachi yang mulai mengerti ucapan Karin.

Karin menganggukan kepalanya pelan. "Dia selalu mengikutimu kemana pun kau pergi. Karena hatimu belum merelakan kepergiannya. Dia … merasa sangat tersiksa."

"Tolong katakan padanya, jika aku tidak bisa sebelum aku menangkap orang yang sudah membunuhnya," ucap Itachi sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Dia sudah mendengarmu," ucap Karin dan melepaskan pergelangan tangannya dari Itachi. "Dia bilang, hiduplah bahagia bersama gadis itu."

Itachi membulatkan kedua matanya. "Konan … " desahnya pelan.

Shikamaru langsung berwajah pucat-pasi dan berkeringat dingin mendengar ucapan Karin. "Jadi, selama ini kami bertiga?" gumannya pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Shikamaru sudah menetapkan langkah apa selanjutnya yang akan dilakukannya. Begitu pun dengan Itachi. Keduanya baru tersadar setelah mendengar ucapan Karin. Jika kasus yang menimpa Ino, Tenten, Sasori dan juga Matsuri entah bagaimana caranya mempunyai hubungan dengan Sakura.

Mereka berdua tak habis pikir, apa alasan sang pelaku membunuh semua orang itu. Dan hal itulah yang harus mereka cari tahu jika tidak ingin ada korban lain yang berjatuhan.

Itachi merasakan pirasat buruk mengenai Sasuke. Jika sang pelaku itu memang menginginkan sesuatu dari Sakura, katakanlah seperti itu. Maka, tidak salah lagi jika adiknya berada dalam bahaya. Dan tidak menutup kemungkinan, keluarga Sakura juga terancam bahaya.

"Jadi, kata adikmu, Sai tidak berada di apartemennya?"

"Hn. Mungkinkah terjadi sesuatu padanya?"

"Kita akan memastikannya saat ini juga," ucap Shikamaru dan membelokan stirnya ke kanan.

Mobilnya berhenti di depan gerbang dan setelah berbicara mengenai penjaga gerbang rumah yang sekarang sedang ditujunya, Shikamaru kembali menjalankan mobilnya.

Itachi memperhatikan jalanan di samping kanan dan kirinya yang di tumbuhi oleh pohon lebat.

"Rumah seseorang yang berkelas memanglah menakjubkan," komentar Shikamaru.

Untuk sampai ke kediaman rumah Shimura Danzo membutuhkan setidaknya lima menit setelah dari gerbang masuk. Katakan saja saat ini Shikamaru sedang melewati sebuah halaman luas bagian depan rumah pengusaha kaya itu. Dan harus melewati gerbang ke dua untuk masuk dan mendekati rumahnya.

Keduanya di sambut oleh ketua pelayan di rumah besar tersebut dengan ramah ketika Shikamaru sudah sampai dan keluar dari mobilnya.

"Selamat datang!" sapa ketua pelayan tersebut dengan sedikit menundukan kepalanya rendah. "Tuan Danzo sudah menunggu Anda berdua."

Shikamaru menatap Itachi dan kemudian menganggukan kepalanya. Lalu, keduanya di bawa ke dalam sebuah ruangan khusus bagi tamu-tamu penting.

Seorang pria yang sudah berumur berdiri dengan tongkat di tangan kanannya. Sebuah wajah tegas dan terlihat dingin itu menatap wajah Itachi dan Shikamaru bergantian. Danzo mendahului untuk duduk di atas sofa merah marun dan kemudian diikuti oleh Shikamaru juga Itachi.

"Apa maksud dari kedatangan kalian?" tanya Danzo langsung.

"Kami mencari keberadaan anak angkat Anda," ucap Itachi.

"Ada keperluan apa kalian mencarinya?"

"Bisakah Anda mengatakan saja pada kami di mana pemuda itu?" tanya Shikamaru tegas dan sama sekali tidak takut akan tatapan tajam yang diberikan oleh Danzo.

"Dia tidak tinggal di sini. Dia hidup terpisah denganku."

"Kami sudah memeriksa apartemennya dan Sai tidak ada di sana atau di mana pun. Dengan kata lain, anak angkat Anda menghilang sejak kematian kekasihnya."

"Begitu. Tapi, sayang sekali. Kalian sudah salah datang ke rumah ini. Karena, anak itu tidak bersembunyi di rumah ini."

"Kami tidak bermaksud menuduh Anda menyembunyikan keberadaannya. Tapi, tolong izinkan kami untuk menggeledah rumah ini."

Danzo langsung bangkit berdiri dan berjalan perlahan meninggalkan ruangan. "Lakukan sesuka kalian," ucapnya setelah sepuluh langkah menjauhi Itachi juga Shikamaru.

Itachi dan Shikamaru saling melempar pandang. Mereka secepatnya berdiri dan mengikuti ketua pelayan tadi yang mengantarkan mereka ke ruangan ini untuk menunjukan tempat-tempat di rumah ini.

"Tuan Sai sudah lama sekali tidak mengunjungi rumah ini," ucap ketua pelayan tersebut memulai pembicaraan.

"Jika tidak salah dengar, Sai memiliki hobi melukis. Benarkah itu?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Benar. Apakah Anda ingin melihat ruangan yang selalu di gunakan oleh Tuan Sai untuk melukis dan menyimpan semua lukisannya?"

"Kami ingin melihatnya."

"Baiklah. Ini ruangannya. Silahkan masuk!" ucap ketua pelayan tersebut setelah membuka pintu itu dengan salah satu kunci yang di bawanya.

Itachi mendorong kedua daun pintu berwarna putih gading itu dengan kedua tangan. Dan seketika ruangan luas dan penuh dengan lukisan di setiap dindingnya membuat Shikamaru sedikit terkejut. Alih-alih tempat melukis, ruangan ini sudah menjadi galeri pameran.

Shikamaru mulai melihat satu persatu lukisan yang di pasang di dinding putih itu. Dan matanya menangkap sebuah kanvas besar yang di tutupi oleh kain putih. Ia diliputi oleh rasa penasaran dan langung menarik kain itu.

Dan sesosok figure seorang gadis berambut kuning keemasan berada di dalam lukisan tersebut. Sosok gadis itu hanya terlihat bagian punggungnya karena sedang berdiri melihat sebuah matahari terbenam di pinggir tebing. Goresan kuas dan perpaduan cat yang digunakan sungguh membuat seakan lukisan itu nyata.

Shikamaru mengulum senyum melihatnya.

"Apakah ini pintu ke ruangan lain?" tanya Itachi dan mencoba membukanya namun terkunci.

Ketua pelayan itu mengangguk pelan. "Kunci pintu ini tidak ada padaku, karena Tuan Sai sendiri yang menyimpannya. Maafkan Saya," jawabnya dan menunduk rendah.

"Hn. Mencurigakan," ucap Itachi pelan.

Shikamaru yang mendengar ucapan Itachi beranjak mendekatinya. Namun lukisan yang berada tepat di belakangnya terjatuh dan sebuah kunci perak terlempar tepat pada saat Shikamaru melangkah.

"Eh! Kunci apa ini?" Shikamaru di buat terkejut dan bulu kuduknya serasa berdiri, terlebih lukisan yang terjatuh itu adalah lukisan yang melukiskan sosok Ino. Ia dengan ragu mengambil kunci perak itu dan menelitinya dari dekat.

"Hey! Itachi, bukankah kau sedang membutuhkan kunci untuk membuka ruangan itu?" tanya Shikamaru dan melemparkan kunci itu pada Itachi dan dengan mudah di tangkap oleh pemuda itu.

"Hn. Mungkin saja ini kuncinya," gumam Itachi pelan.

Itachi memasukan kunci perak itu pada lubang kunci dan memutarnya ke arah kanan dua kali dan—

Cklek!

—pintu itu terbuka dan tak ada penerangan di dalam ruangan tersebut. Gelap gulita.

Shikamaru berjalan mendekati Itachi dan segera menghidupkan tombol lampu untuk ruangan tersebut. Dan selanjutnya kedua mata _onyx_ milik Itachi dan juga Shikamaru terbelalak sempurna ketika melihat isi ruangan itu.

Raut wajah tak percaya menghiasi wajah keduanya. Jantung mereka seakan dipaksa untuk keluar karena terlalu cepat berdetak.

"T-tidak mungkin!" ucap Itachi.

"Kenapa hal seperti ini bisa terjadi?" ucap Shikamaru.

Dihadapan keduanya kini tersuguhkan pemandangan dengan lautan lukisan di setiap dindingnya juga berbagai ukuran dan berbagai pose untuk model lukisan tersebut. Namun setiap model dalam lukisan tersebut selalu sama karena memang hanya satu model yang dipakai, yaitu sosok seorang gadis berparas cantik yang memiliki nama sama dengan bunga yang selalu mekar pada musim semi. Sakura.

_**Tsuzuku**_

Gomen:*

Update'y kelamaan… hehehhe*ojigi*

Kmrn2 Saya dalam kondisi yang tdk memungkinkan untuk menjadi seorang author, reader atau pun reviewer:/

Dengan kata lain, tiga bulan kemarin Saya Hiatus.

Dan stlh kondisi Saya lumayan baik untuk mengetik, maka Saya langsung update semua fic Saya.

Mohon maaf krn mengecewakan kalian semua

Ada kbr menggembirakan loh yg akan Saya sampaikan…

Jreng! Jreng!

Fic nie hanya tinggal 4 chapter lg untuk sampai endingnya.

Jadi, bagi yg nunggu2 siapa Si Pelaku itu, tenang z, akan terungkp sbntr lg.

Tapiiiiiiii, adakah yg mau menebak lagi siapa yang terobsesi ma Sakura?

Mungkin z stlh bc chapter kali ini pndpt kalian akan brbah lagi.

Hahahahahahha…

Saya sudah brusaha memberikan petunjuk di awal-awal chapter loh!

Oke. Saya minta kritik dan saran dr kalian semua.

Arigatou^^

_**Reviews**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Previous Chapter **_

"_Nak Sasuke, tolong bahagiakan Sakura."_

"Bagaimana bisa aku gembira saat kau bilang jika kau akan bertunangan dengan gadis lain? Kau akan meninggalkanku untuk selamanya, Sasuke."

"Karena acara pertunangan kita akan diadakan satu minggu lagi dari sekarang."

.

.

.

'Tolong selamatkanlah Sai.'

"Ino, bicaralah padaku lagi!"

"Kami sudah mendapat izin dari dua keluarga korban yang lain untuk memberikan organ mereka yang masih berfungsi pada Hinata."

.

.

.

"Gadis kecil yang berdiri di samping kanan Sai, aku mengenalnya. Dia adalah kekasih adikku. Namanya adalah Haruno Sakura."

"Tidak salah lagi. Ini adalah kalung yang sama."

"Dia bilang, orang terakhir yang dihubungi oleh Yamanaka adalah, Hyuuga … Hinata."

.

.

.

"Ingatanmu belum sepenuhnya pulih."

"Aarrgghh!"

"Anak laki-laki itu, siapa dia?"

.

.

.

"Tragis sekali. Kematian kekasihmu itu."

"Dia ada di sini? Apakah dia sekarang ada di sampingku?"

"Konan … "

.

.

.

"Apakah ini pintu ke ruangan lain?"

"Hn. Mencurigakan."

"T-tidak mungkin!"

.

.

.

_**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Obsession©Tsukiyomi. A Kumiko**_

_**Genre : Romance/Mysteri/Crime**_

_**Rate : T+**_

_**Warning : OOC, AU, GaJe, Typo's**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy This Chapter **_

_**And**_

_**Give Me Review**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Shikamaru dan Itachi, sudah sejak lima jam yang lalu mereka meninggalkan kediaman Shimura Danzo. Mereka masih tetap berada di dalam mobil dan menciptakan suasana kebisuan. Hanya suara jatuhnya rintik hujan pada atap mobil dan kaca yang mengiringi kebisuan di antara mereka.

Shikamaru menundukan wajahnya dan membiarkan dahinya bertumpu pada stir kemudi. Kedua matanya terpejam dan hanya terdengar suara desahan napasnya saja. Begitu pun dengan Itachi, pemuda itu hanya menyenderkan kepalanya ke belakang dan kedua mata _onyx_-nya menatap lurus ke luar kaca. Entah sedang memerhatikan apa. Yang pasti hati dan pikirannya sedang tak ada di tempat tersebut.

Drtt! Drrtt!

Getaran pada saku celana tak membuat pemuda itu bergerak untuk segera menjawab telepon. Pemuda itu masih bergeming dengan kebisuannya. Akhirnya Shikamaru mengangkat kepalanya dan berdecak sebal. Ia langsung menepak atau mungkin memukul bahu Itachi lumayan keras.

Pluk!

"Heh! Kau ini apa-apaan?" Itachi langsung marah padahal sudah jelas-jelas jika rekan kerjanya itu sedang memberitahunya perihal ada telepon masuk.

Shikamaru hanya membalasnya dengan dengusan kecil dan Itachi yang baru menyadari ada getaran di dalam saku celananya langsung segera mengambil ponselnya.

"Hn. Ada apa, Sasuke?"

Kedua alis Itachi nampak berkedut setelah sekian detik menerima telepon dari Sasuke dan setelahnya tangan kanannya mengepal kuat. Sorot matanya berubah menjadi tajam dan rahangnya nampak mengeras.

Setelah beberapa kali menganggukan kepalanya, Itachi langsung mengakhiri sambungan telepon. Melirik sekilas wajah pertanyaan Shikamaru lewat ekor matanya. "Ada yang mencoba membunuh Hinata. Untung saja ada Sasuke yang berhasil menyelamatkannya," ucapnya.

Shikamaru menghela napas lelah. _"Kapan kasus ini akan terpecahkan?"_ batinnya kalut.

Sungguh. Baik Shikamaru maupun Itachi sudah merasa sangat lelah untuk berpikir. Siapa pelakunya? Apa motifnya? Dan sampai mana keterlibatan Sakura dalam kasus pembunuhan ini?

Semuanya begitu sukar. Begitu tak terpecahkan. Bahkan untuk seorang Shikamaru yang memiliki IQ di atas 200. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kali ini Shikamaru merasa jika otaknya yang encer tak berguna sama sekali?

"Aku sudah putuskan," ucap Shikamaru tiba-tiba setelah beberapa menit lalu terdiam. Ia menatap serius wajah Itachi. "Aku akan menemui Sakura. Pagi ini. Bagaimana dengamu, Itachi?"

Itachi mengerling jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Angka jarum jam pendek mengarah pada angka 5 dan jarum panjang mengarah pada angka 12. "Jam besuk baru akan diperbolehkan pukul 8. Kalau begitu aku ikut denganmu saja."

"Baiklah," ucap Shikamaru dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya kembali.

Keduanya tak tidur semalaman karena terus berusaha mencari petunjuk dalam kasus pembunuhan kali ini. Pihak polisi sudah menyita seluruh lukisan milik Sai yang bermodelkan Sakura di dalamnya. Entah barang itu akan dijadikan bukti apa. Yang pasti pilihannya ada dua, yaitu Sai akan menjadi tersangka atau saksi mata.

'_Seminggu yang lalu sekolahku kedatangan seorang murid pindahan dari Suna.'_

Tiba-tiba saja ucapan Sasuke waktu itu terngiang di kepala Itachi. _"Apakah hal ini berhubungan?"_ batinnya dan memijit pelan dahi juga tengkuknya.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Hn."

"Sudah kubilang kata 'Hn' itu bukan jawaban," ucap Shikamaru dan kembali berdecak sebal.

"Ada seseorang yang sangat aku curigai untuk kasus pembunuhan gadis Yamanaka itu," ucap Itachi.

Shikamaru memandang rekannya itu lewat ekor matanya.

"Bukan Sai maksudku, tapi … orang lain." Itachi buru-buru menambahkan ketika Shikamaru hendak ingin bicara.

"Siapa? Katakan padaku!"

"Sehari sebelum Yamanaka di bunuh, dia bersama seorang pemuda. Pemuda itu teman satu kelasnya, dia pindahan dari Suna dan dia baru saja pindah ke Konoha satu bulan lalu."

Shikamaru mengerutkan dahinya tanda sedang berpikir. "Satu bulan lalu," gumamnya pelan.

"Waktu kepindahannya sungguh tepat saat kepolisian menemukan mayat gadis Suna itu. Dan pemuda itu adalah mantan kekasihnya. Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Itachi.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Shikamaru!" seru Itachi karena belum juga mendapat jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

"Kau sudah memeriksa latar belakangnya?" tanya Shikamaru setelah lamanya terdiam.

"Belum."

"Kau mencurigainya tapi belum menyelidiki latar belakangnya? Yang benar saja kau ini," tukas Shikamaru sengit dan menatap tajam Itachi.

"Aku belum sempat karena—"

"Karena kau terlalu sibuk mencari pembunuh kekasihmu. Itu 'kan yang mau kau katakan?"

"…"

"…"

"Dengarkan aku, Itachi! Kasus pemubunuhan kekasihmu itu sudah di tutup satu tahun yang lalu. Jika kau memang masih bersikeras untuk mencari _orang itu_, kau juga harus tetap fokus dengan kasus yang sedang kau tangani sekarang," ucap Shikamaru dan sengaja memberi jeda pada perkataannya. Dan sedetik kemudian ia menganggukan kepalanya sekali. "—baik. Aku akan membantumu untuk menemukan pembunuh itu."

"Hn."

"Telepon Anko sekarang, dan minta dia untuk menyelidiki latar belakang pemuda itu," perintah Shikamaru.

"Hn."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tuk! Tuk! Tuk!

Shikamaru mengatukan jari telunjuknya beberapa kali pada stir kemudi untuk mengusir kebosenanannya saat menunggu lampu merah berubah menjadi hijau. Itachi yang duduk di sampingnya hanya sesekali mengubah posisi duduknya untuk mencari keadaan yang lebih nyaman.

Tapi, entah kenapa Itachi merasakan pirasat buruk tiba-tiba. Hatinya diselimuti oleh perasaan gelisah. Dan ia sama sekali merasa tak nyaman dengan keadaannya ini.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Shikamaru yang juga ikut dibuat gelisah oleh sikap Itachi. Jujur, pemuda yang mengikat rambutnya tinggi itu merasakan akan terjadi sesuatu yang gawat dalam waktu dekat ini.

"Hn. Aku merasakan pirasat buruk saat pertama kali menyelidiki kasus gadis Suna itu. Aku merasa akan ada korban lagi, dan ternyata benar. Pertama Yamanaka, kedua Hinata dan kedua temannya yang lain. Aku sangat yakin jika semua orang itu terkait satu sama lain."

Shikamaru mulai menjalan mobilnya kembali dan belok ke kanan lalu melaju lurus. "Apa yang kau katakan ada benarnya juga. Tapi—"

Drtt! Drtt!

Ucapan Shikamaru terhentikan saat ponsel Itachi bergetar dan ada panggilan masuk dari Anko. Mungkin rekannya itu sudah mendapatkan apa yang diminta olehnya.

Itachi menekan tombol hijau dan mengatur ponselnya tersebut agar bisa didengar juga percakapannya oleh Shikamaru.

'_Langsung saja kukatakan, aku sedang tidak punya banyak waktu. Tapi, sebelum itu kuminta jangan lagi menghubungiku di pagi buta seperti ini. Kau dengar itu, Kepala Nanas?' _ucap Anko sarkastik yang memang sudah jelas ditujukan pada Shikamaru.

Terang saja wanita berambut ungu itu geram dan merasa marah karena waktu istirahatnya harus mau terganggu dengan 'permintaan' Shikamaru, meskipun yang menelponnya adalah Itachi. Sedangkan Shikamaru hanya bisa mendengus pelan dan tak menanggapi ucapan Anko.

'_Nama lengkap orang itu adalah Sabaku Gaara. Dia—'_

"Sabaku? Perusahaan ternama itu?" tanya Shikamaru memotong ucapan Anko.

'—_DIAM DAN DENGARKAN SAJA PERKATAANKU. JANGAN MENYELA!' _teriak Anko kencang.

"…"

"…"

Itachi hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala dengan sikap temperamental rekan kerjanya itu. Dan Shikamaru langsung terdiam tapi menggrutu dalam hati.

'_Menurut keterangan yang kudapat, pemuda itu di angkat anak oleh keluarga Sabaku 10 tahun yang lalu. Disini tak dicantumkan ia besar dan pernah tinggal di mana sebelum di adopsi. Cukup mencurigakan karena identitasnnya tidak lengkap. Ia tinggal di Suna cukup lama dan mengenyam pendidikan SMA sampai kelas 3 semester 1, dan untuk alasan khusus ia pindah ke Konoha satu bulan yang lalu. Di Konoha ia tinggal sendiri dan hanya punya satu anggota keluarga terdekat di sini, yaitu sepupunya, Akasuna Sasori. Selanjutnya … '_

"Selanjutnya?" tanya Itachi.

Terdengar Anko menghela napas di sebrang telepon. _'Tidak ada. Sudah kubilang 'kan tadi, identitasnya itu sungguh patut untuk dicurigai.'_

"Baiklah. Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, Anko," ucap Itachi dan langsung mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

"Itachi, bukankah Tokuma yang waktu itu bertugas mengintrograsi beberapa siswa yang bersekolah di SMA Konoha?"

"Hn."

"Lalu apa katanya?"

Itachi mencoba mengingat-ngingat setiap perkataan yang pernah di ceritakan oleh rekan kerjanya beberapa bulan lalu. "Dia bilang, alibi pemuda bernama Gaara itu sangat kuat dan tidak patut untuk dicurigai. Karena ada saksi, sepupunya yang bernama Sasori itu, jika malam sebelum Yamanaka di temukan terbunuh ia bersama dengan Gaara. Sasori menginap di rumah pemuda itu dan tidur satu ruangan. Dan pemuda yang bernama Sasori itu ingat betul jika saat ia terbangun pukul 2 pagi, Gaara masih tertidur di sampingnya."

"Meskipun alibinya waktu itu kuat, kita harus mengintrogarasi pemuda bernama Gaara itu sekali lagi," ucap Shikamaru.

"Hn."

"Tapi, sebelum kita pergi ke rumah Sakura, kita beli sarapan dulu. Kau lapar juga 'kan, Itachi?"

"Yeah!" Itachi menimpali ucapan Shikamaru. "Aku juga 'kan manusia, bukan robot yang bisa bekerja 24 jam."

_**##Obsession##**_

Sakura baru saja selesai memakaikan dasi pada seragam atasan sekolahnya dan merangkapnya dengan setelan jas berwarna merah marun, sewarna dengan rok rempel motif kotak-kotak yang dikenakannya sekarang. Kali ini Sakura tampil dengan gaya rambut yang baru. Rambutnya yang sepanjang pinggang kini hanya sebatas bahu.

Sakura memotongnya sampai sependek itu karena jujur saja ia tak sengaja melakukannya. Awalnya ia hendak memotong sebagian kecil poninya, tapi karena teringat ucapan Sasuke yang begitu mengejutkannya ia jadi tak sadar sudah memotong rambut bagian kiri sependek bahu. Sangat tidak lucu dan tidak bagus jika yang bagian kanan juga tak ikut dipotong.

Salahkan saja Sasuke yang mengatakan tiba-tiba soal pertunangan. Dan dengan suksesnya Sakura tidak tidur semalaman karena memikirkan hal itu. Di dalam hati Sakura bertanya-tanya, bagaimana bisa Ayah dan Ibunya menyetujui acara lamaran yang diajukan Keluarga Uchiha secara diam-diam? Tanpa sepengetahuannya dan juga tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke sendiri.

Memang benar-benar keterlaluan tapi jika di pikir-pikir itu adalah yang paling diingannya dari dulu. Dari satu tahun lalu semenjak ia menjalin kasih dengan Sasuke. Satu tahun sudah cukup baginya untuk mengenal Sasuke baik luar maupun dalam. Di luar Sasuke memang dingin, tapi Sakura tahu dan bisa merasakannya jika jauh di dalam lubuk hati dan sikap Sasuke yang dingin ia bisa bersikap hangat dan penuh kasih sayang.

Sedetik kemudian segaris senyuman tercipta di bibir mungil Sakura. Kedua pipinya merona merah. Kedua sorot matanya terpancar rasa kebahagian yang begitu menggebu-gebu. Ingin cepat-cepat rasanya acara pertunangan itu diadakan. Meskipun ia secara pribadi belum mempersiapkan diri untuk acara penting dalam hidupnya itu.

"Aku rasa Sasuke juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku," gumam Sakura pelan.

"E-hem!" dehem Naruto di ambang pintu kamar Sakura. Pemuda itu tersenyum simpul menatap wajah Sakura di cermin.

"Kakak!" seru Sakura dan langsung membalikkan badannya menghadap Naruto beserta menarik tas gandongnya di atas meja rias.

Naruto memandang Sakura dari ujung kaki sampai kepala dan setelahnya kedua pipinya merona merah. "Kapan kau memotong rambutmu?" tanyanya dan memilin-milin ujung rambut Sakura dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk kanannya.

Sakura hanya tersenyum dengan kedua pipi yang masih merona merah seperti buah apel. "Tadi malam. Sebenarnya aku tak sengaja melakukannya, karena aku terlalu memikirkan acara pertuananganku dengan Sasuke yang akan diadakan satu minggu lagi."

Senyuman di wajah Naruto langsung luntur seketika dan tangannya yang tadi memilin rambut Sakura terjuntai lemah di samping tubuhnya.

"Kenapa? Kakak terkejut, ya?" tanya Sakura yang sama sekali tak menyadari arti sikap 'diam' dari Naruto.

"Kita berangkat sekarang?" tanya Naruto yang sama sekali tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan dari Sakura.

"Eh? U-uhm … " Sakura tak lagi berucap dan mengikuti punggung Naruto dalam diam.

Naruto dan Sakura dengan pelan menuruni anak tangga ketika Kushina muncul di bawah tangga dengan wajah tegang.

"Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu, Sakura. Mereka menunggu di ruang tamu," ucap Kushina dan menarik tangan Sakura agar cepat mengikutinya.

"Ada apa, Bu? Mereka siapa?" tanya Sakura yang mulai dilanda rasa cemas dan takut.

Dan ketika kedua mata _emerald_-nya bertemu dengan kedua mata _onyx _milik kedua orang yang berdiri menunggunya membuat jantung Sakura berdetak lebih cepat. Pasalnya Sakura kenal dengan kedua orang itu.

Yang satu, pemuda berambut hitam panjang dan diikat ke belakang itu adalah orang yang pernah menabraknya. Yang kedua, pemuda yang sama-sama berambut hitam dan diikat tinggi ke atas itu adalah seorang detektif yang ia kenal dari sahabatnya, Ino.

Yang jadi pertanyaan untuk apa mereka berdua datang sepagi ini ke rumahnya? Dan kenapa mereka berdua ingin bertemu dengannya? Apakah ia sudah membuat kesalahan?

"Maafkan kami karena sudah datang mendadak seperti ini. Haruno … Sakura?" ucap Shikamaru untuk memastikan jika seorang gadis cantik yang berdiri di hadapannya adalah orang yang ia butuhkan informasinya untuk sekarang ini.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya pelan dan duduk di hadapan Shikamaru dan juga Itachi dengan kikuk dan sedikit gugup. Sedangkan Kushina duduk bersama Naruto di samping kanannya. Raut wajah ketiganya menunjukan hal sama, bertanya-tanya.

"A-ada … apa?"

"Sebelumnya Saya minta maaf pada Anda, Nyoya Kushina," ucap Itachi dan menundukan kepalanya dengan sebuah senyuman menyesal.

"Ya?" tanya Kushina karena cukup tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Itachi.

"Saya … adalah orang yang sudah menabrak Sakura satu bulan yang lalu. Maaf jika aku baru menemui Anda dan meminta maaf secara langsung. Aku sungguh menyesal sampai menyebabkan kaki Sakura terluka begitu parah."

Raut wajah terkejut tentu menghiasi wajah Kushina namun Naruto tak menunjukan raut wajah apapun tapi hanya mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat di atas kedua pahanya.

"Be-begitu. Tidak apa-apa. Yang penting Sakura sekarang sudah sembuh. Itu sudah cukup untukku," jawab Kushina dan tersenyum ramah.

"Terima kasih. Nyonya sangat baik sekali. Dan untuk ke depannya, Saya harap bisa lebih akrab dengan Anda dan juga keluarga Anda," ucap Itachi.

"Maaf?" Kushina sekali lagi tak mengerti arah pembicaraan Itachi.

Begitu pun dengan raut wajah yang ditunjukan oleh Shikamaru.

Itachi tersenyum kecil sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kushina. "Adikku, akan menjadi menantu Anda bukan?" tanyanya balik.

"Apa yang—Ya, Tuhan! Mungkinkah kau adalah—"

"Benar. Sasuke adalah adikku. Nama lengkapku adalah Uchiha Itachi."

Kushina langsung tersenyum dengan lebar. "Dunia ini sempit sekali. Benar 'kan, Sakura?"

Sakura lebih terkejut lagi di bandingkan Kushina. Ia hanya bisa terdiam dengan mulut sedikit terbuka.

"Kuucapkan selamat untukmu, Sakura," ucap Itachi tulus.

"I-iya. T-terima … kasih, Kak Itachi." Meskipun dengan sedikit terbata-bata akhirnya Sakura menjawab ucapan Itachi.

Shikamaru menyikut pelan lengan kanan Itachi, mengisyaratkan agar memulai maksud dan tujuan mereka sebenarnya datang ke rumah Sakura.

"Ehm! Baiklah. Kami berdua datang kemari untuk menanyakan sesuatu padamu, Sakura," ucap Itachi.

"A-apa?"

"Apa benar sekitar dua bulan yang lalu kau menerima surat an—"

"Ah!" Sakura langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung menggandeng tangan Naruto. "Kami sudah terlambat untuk pergi ke sekolah. Bisakah nanti saja kalian menanyakan tentang hal itu padaku?"

"Biar kami yang mengantar kalian berdua," ucap Shikamaru mendahului Itachi yang bersiap akan mengeluarkan pertanyaan lagi.

"Tidak masalah. Benar 'kan, Kak Naruto?" tanya Sakura yang meminta izin pada kakaknya itu.

Naruto mengangguk karena mengerti akan keputusan Sakura saat ini. Sakura maupun Naruto langsung pamit begitu pun dengan Itachi dan Shikamaru. Kushina hanya memandang punggung kedua anaknya bergantian dengan dahi terlipat dan pandangan menyelidik.

"_Apa yang kalian sembunyikan dari Ibu?"_ batin Kushina.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Itachi yang kini giliran untuk menyetir dan tengah berkonsentrasi. Sedangkan Shikamaru yang duduk di sampingnya hanya bersikap santai dan menguap pelan. Berbeda dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Sakura.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menundukan kepalanya dalam dengan kedua tangan yang mengepal di atas kedua pahanya. Jika dilihat baik-baik, kedua tangan itu gemetar.

Sedangkan Naruto membuang mukanya ke arah jalan dan membisu. Ia tak berniat untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan kedua orang yang sudah mengantarnya itu ke sekolah.

"Sakura!" seru Itachi dan melirik sosok Sakura lewat kaca spion di atas kepalanya.

"Ya?" Sakura langsung mengangkat kepalanya dengan cepat. Kedua mata _emerald_-nya sangat jelas menunjukan rasa takut.

"Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau melakukan hal tadi?" tanya Itachi dan pasti Sakura tahu arti dari pertanyaannya barusan.

"Ibuku … tidak tahu masalah yang sedang kuhadapi dua bulan terakhir ini. Karena itu … aku harap kakak atau pun Sasuke tidak memberitahukannya."

"Hal itu tidak bisa kulakukan."

Kedua mata _emerald_ milik gadis itu membulat sempurna dengan dahi berkedut.

"Karena masalah yang kau hadapi itu sangatlah serius dan bisa membuatmu dalam bahaya. Aku tak bisa membiarkan terjadi hal buruk menimpa dirimu ataupun Sasuke," ucap Itachi dan tersenyum tipis.

"Tapi—"

"Apa yang dikatakan Itachi adalah benar. Kau bisa saja berada dalam bahaya jika terus menyimpan masalah yang sedang kau alami sekarang. Setidaknya kau harus meminta bantuan aparat kepolisian untuk menyelesaikan masalahmu. Sakura, kau ini seorang model dan juga _public_ figure," ucap Shikamaru cepat dan mengingatkan Sakura.

"Jadi?" tanya Itachi.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya pelan. "Baiklah. Aku akan menyerahkan semuanya pada Kak Itachi dan Kak Shikamaru."

Shikamaru langsung mengerutkan dahinya. "Rasanya terdengar aneh saat kau menggunakan kata 'Kak' di depan namaku."

Itachi yang mendengar gerutuan tak suka dari rekan kerjanya itu hanya tersenyum simpul, setelahnya ia melirik Sakura di belakang kursi kemudinya. "Sakura, cobalah menceritakannya secara pelan-pelan saja."

"Kejadian itu … di mulai sekitar dua bulan yang lalu. Pada hari Sabtu dalam setiap Minggu aku selalu mendapat sebuah surat dan juga kiriman sebuah foto. Awalnya surat itu tak ada yang perlu ditakuti, tapi semakin lama dan semakin banyaknya aku menerima kiriman surat, ada nada ancaman dari tulisan itu. Mulai sejak saat itu aku selalu merasa ketakutan, di mana pun aku berada aku selalu berpikiran jika ada yang sedang memerhatikanku dari jauh. Mengawasiku dalam diam.

Aku tidak tahu siapa orang yang melakukan hal gila seperti itu padaku. Aku menceritakan hal ini suatu hari pada salah satu sahabatku, Ino. Dan beberapa minggu kemudian setelah ia mengatakan akan menyelidikinya untukku … Ino … sudah … meninggal. Aku … aku sempat berpikiran, mungkinkah orang yang sudah membunuh sahabatku Ino adalah orang yang selama ini menerorku? Aku bingung. Aku takut. Takut jika orang itu melenyapkan orang-orang yang kusayangi seperti mungkin apa yang ia lakukan pada Ino," ucap Sakura dengan linangan air mata.

"…"

"…"

"…"

Itachi dan Shikamaru terdiam mencerna semua ucapan Sakura dan mulai kembali berpikir.

"Aku tidak mau sampai sahabatku yang lain menjadi korbannya. Hinata dan Tenten, aku harap tidak terjadi apa-apa pada mereka. Cukup … dengan apa yang Ino alami. Aku pasti tidak akan sanggup _berdiri _jika kedua sahabatku juga meninggalkanku," ucap Sakura.

"Mengenai itu … Hinata sekarang terbaring koma di rumah sakit," ucap Itachi pelan.

"Eh?" Sakura langsung berhenti menangis untuk sementara waktu dan raut wajah bertanya nampak jelas terlihat di wajahnya. "Apa maksud … kakak?"

"Tiga hari yang lalu terjadi serangkaian peristiwa pembunuhan …"

"P-pembu-nuhan? La-lalu, apa hubungannya dengan, H-Hinata?"

Sebenarnya Itachi sangat berat hati menceritakan kejadian yang menyedihkan itu pada Sakura. Tapi, sebuah kenyataan itu tidak bisa ditutup-tutupi. Selihai apapun kalian menyembunyikan, selihai apapun kalian menyimpannya, selihai apapun kalian menyangkalnya, selihai apapun—kalian tidak akan bisa menutupi sebuah kenyataan. Ada sebuah pribahasa: _selihai apapun kalian menyembunyikan bangkai, akhirnya tercium juga baunya._

Sakura bukan lagi seorang anak kecil berumur 5 tahun, ia sudah cukup dewasa menerima kenyataan pahit dari kehidupan. Meskipun nanti ia berkata tak bisa menerimanya.

"Hinata adalah salah satu dari korban peristiwa itu. Ia masih bisa diselamatkan tapi dua orang yang lainnya … mereka tak selamat."

Air mata kembali mengalir deras dari kedua mata _emerald_ Sakura. Kepalan tangan gadis itu semakin mengerat. "Dua orang? Si-siapa yang kakak maksud?"

"Dua orang itu adalah … " Itachi sengaja memberi jeda pada kalimatnya.

"…"

"…"

"Tenten dan Sasori."

"A-apa?" Sakura ingin jika telinganya salah mendengar sekarang dan semua yang dikatakan oleh Itachi adalah hanya gurauan saja. Tapi … kenapa sorot mata pemuda itu menunjukan sebaliknya?

"Ka-kakak … bercanda 'kan?" tanya Sakura dan memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum.

Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Sayangnya itu adalah kenyataan yang harus kau tahu, Sakura."

Sakura langsung mencengkram kedua sisi kepalanya dengan erat. "Salahku. Semua ini salahku. AAARRRGGGGHHH!"

Gadis berambut merah muda itu langsung berteriak histeris sambil menggelengkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Naruto yang menyadari jika Sakura mulai hilang kendali langsung memegang erat kedua lengannya. Itachi langsung memberhentikan laju mobilnya dan ikut berusaha menenangkan Sakura.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Sakura," ucap Naruto dan semakin mengeratkan cengkraman tangannya pada kedua bahu Sakura.

"Salahku. Semua ini adalah salahku. Aku, akulah orangnya yang menyebabkan Hinata seperti itu. Akulah orangnya yang sudah membuat Tenten dan Sasori meninggal. Aku orangnya," ucap Sakura dan berbalik mencengkram kedua lengan Naruto. Pandangan matanya begitu menyedihkah dan seolah kehilangan tumpuan untuk berdiri. Begitu lemah, begitu rapuh, dan begitu terluka.

Naruto membulatkan kedua matanya karena ia baru melihat Sakura yang seperti ini. Tak ada senyuman yang hangat dari bibirnya, yang ada hanya sebuah jerit tangis yang begitu memilukan. Dan pemuda itu langsung menarik tubuh Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Memeluknya begitu erat dan mencoba memberikan ketenangan dan kenyamanan.

Namun sedetik kemudian Sakura mendorong tubuh Naruto menjauh dan gadis itu langsung keluar dari dalam mobil. Berlari dengan begitu cepat sampai Naruto, Itachi dan Shikamaru tak sempat untuk mencegahnya.

"Kau mau kemana? SAKURAAAA!" teriak Naruto yang juga ikut keluar dari dalam mobil dan berlari menyusul Sakura. Tapi, sosok gadis itu sudah tak terjangkau oleh matanya. Menghilang dalam sekejap bagaikan sosoknya terbawa angin.

Naruto mencoba untuk tenang dan menormalkan kembali deru napasnya yang sedikit tersengal-sengal karena berusaha mengerjar Sakura. Terlebih ia merasakan rasa ngilu pada pergelangan kaki kanannya. Rasa sakit yang begitu menyiksanya sampai ia mengeluarkan keringat cukup banyak.

"Hey, Masuklah! Kita cari Sakura bersama-sama dengan mobilku," ucap Shikamaru dan sedikit menjulurkan kepalanya ke luar jendela untuk memanggil Naruto.

Dengan sedikit enggan pemuda berambut kuning _spike_ itu masuk kembali ke dalam mobil dengan sedikit tertatih-tatih. Lebih baik mencari bersama-sama dan memakai kendaraan dari pada terus berlari mencari sosok Sakura sendirian. Dan Shikamaru hanya menyerngitkan keningnya ketika memerhatikan kaki pemuda berambut kuning itu.

"Boleh kubertanya sesuatu padamu?" tanya Shikamaru setelah Naruto duduk tenang di jok belakang.

"Apa?"

"Panti Asuhan tempat di mana Sakura dibesarkan apa masih ada sampai sekarang?"

"Aa … masih berdiri hingga sekarang."

"Lalu, apa Sakura punya seorang teman yang sangat dekat denganya saat di panti?"

"Iya, ada. Tapi, kini anak laki-laki itu sudah meninggal, bertepatan saat keluargaku mengadopsi Sakura. Untuk apa kau bertanya?" tanya Naruto dan menatap tajam Shikamaru.

Shikamaru hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Hanya ingin bertanya."

"Kau … apa mencurigai seseorang soal si peneror itu?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Saat ini, aku belum mencurigai siapapun."

"Jika sudah saatnya kau akan mencurigai siapa?"

"Kau," jawab Shikamaru singkat dan berbalik memandang Naruto tajam.

"Aku? Keh! Kau jangan bercanda di saat seperti ini. Aku adalah seorang kakak bagi Sakura, meskipun bukan kakak kandung. Tapi aku sangat menyayanginya, jadi tidak mungkin aku akan melakukan hal gila seperti si peneror itu," kilah Naruto.

"Aku juga ingin bertanya satu hal padamu, Naruto?"

Naruto mendecih sebal. "Tch! Apa lagi?"

Itachi mengambil selembar foto dari dalam saku di balik jas hitam yang dipakainya lalu menyerahkannya pada Naruto. "Di foto itu Sakura memakai sebuah kalung. Tapi, kenapa tadi aku tidak melihat Sakura memakainya?"

"Foto ini mungkin diambil saat Sakura berumur 5 tahun, dan kami mengadopsinya saat berumur 7 tahun. Dan pada saat itu dia sudah tidak memakainya lagi. Lagi pula jika kau tanyakan soal kalung ini pada Sakura pasti dia tidak akan tahu."

"Kenapa?"

Naruto mengembalikan kembali foto itu pada tangan Itachi. "Jawabannya mudah, karena ingatan Sakura belum pulih sepenuhnya."

"I-ingatan?" tanya Shikamaru kembali bersuara.

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya. "Pada hari di mana kami mengadopsi Sakura, ia mengalami sebuah kecelakaan. Kepalanya terbentur lumayan keras dan ia mengalami _amnesia_ dalam jangka waktu yang lumayan panjang. Sampai hari ini baru separuh ingatannya saja yang sudah kembali."

Baik Itachi maupun Shikamaru langsung terdiam membisu.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan lagi padaku?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak ada."

Naruto langsung membuang muka dan menggerutu pelan yang sama sekali tak ditanggapi oleh Itachi.

Shikamaru melirik Itachi lewat ekor matanya. Keduanya, setelah saling melempar pandang kemudian mengangguk.

"Kurasa kita harus mengunjungi panti asuhan itu," ucap Itachi rendah tapi cukup bisa terdengar oleh Naruto.

_**##Obsession##**_

Berlari dan terus berlari. Kedua kaki mungil gadis itu tak berhenti sedetik pun untuk beristirahat mengambil napas. Caranya berlari seperti tengah di kejar-kejar oleh Dewa Kematian, begitu tak terarah dan beberapa kali hampir terjatuh karena tersandung batu krikil di tengah jalan.

Wajahnya memerah antara terlalu lelah berlari dan terus-menerus menangis. Tatanan rambutnya begitu berantakan karena terkena embusan angin.

Kedua mata _emerald_ gadis itu menatap lurus dari kejauhan pada sebuah bangunan bertingkat. Rumah Sakit Konoha. Tapi, sedetik kemudian tubuh gadis itu jatuh merosot ke bawah. Sakura, jatuh terduduk dan menangis.

Tangan mungil gadis itu menutup bibirnya sendiri agar tak menjerit lagi. Meskipun seperti itu, ada beberapa orang yang mengenali Sakura sebagai model terkenal dan tengah _naik daun_ itu memberikan pandangan heran. Dipikiran mereka semua sedang membayangkan mungkin gadis itu sedang syuting. Tapi, melihat tidak ada siapa pun di dekat gadis itu mematahkan bayangan mereka.

Jadi, apa yang terjadi padanya? Apa yang sedang dilakukannya duduk di tengah jalan seperti itu? Kenapa menangis tersedu seperti itu?

Sebuah motor balap berwarna merah darah nampak berhenti di samping kanan gadis itu. Pengendara motor itu turun tanpa melepaskan helm yang dipakainya. Membuka jaket yang sekarang ia kenakan dan memakaikannya pada gadis itu dengan pelan. Setelahnya pemuda itu berjongkok di depan sang gadis dan mengangkat wajahnya agar menatapnya.

"Apa yang terjadi, Sakura?" tanyanya sambil menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di kedua pipi gadis itu.

Seakan baru tersadar akan suara seseorang yang memanggil namanya, Sakura kembali menangis dan menghambur memeluk tubuh pemuda itu dengan erat. Menangis, bahkan menjerit dengan keras membuat orang-orang yang kebetulan lewat di jalanan itu langsung menengok penasaran.

"HUWAAAAAAAA~!"

Pemuda bermata _jade_ itu hanya tersenyum simpul dan memberi isyarat pada orang-orang bahwa tidak terjadi apa-apa. Dengan perlahan pemuda itu membantu Sakura untuk bangun dan menuntunnya menaiki motor. Cukup sulit melepaskan pelukan Sakura sementara ketika pemuda itu mulai menaiki motor dan menjalankannya. Lalu, pergi dari tempat itu.

Sakura sendiri langsung memeluk kembali pinggang pemuda itu dan membenamkan wajahnya pada punggungnya. Meskipun gadis itu sudah tak menangis menjerit tapi suara isak tangis masih menyertainya. "B-bisakah k-kau mengantarku ke rumah sakit?" tanyanya.

"Hn."

"…"

"Kenapa kau tidak menyuruhku mengantarmu ke sekolah?" tanya Gaara kemudian.

"Hari ini, aku ingin bolos saja."

Diam-diam Gaara tersenyum tipis.

"Kau sendiri juga pasti bolos 'kan? Buktinya jam seperti ini kau masih ada di luar," ucap Sakura dan melonggarkan pelukan tangannya pada pinggang pemuda itu.

"Seperti katamu, Sakura."

"…"

"Tapi, jika kau ingin bolos kenapa pergi ke rumah sakit?"

Sakura langsung menundukan wajahnya kembali dan menyenderkan sisi wajahnya pada punggung Gaara. "Aku ingin menjenguk Hinata."

Tak Sakura sadari cengkraman tangan Gaara mengeras dan sorot matanya berubah menjadi dingin. "Dia sakit?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Hinata koma dan … semua itu karena aku."

"…"

"Kau tahu, Gaara? Karena aku Hinata jadi seperti itu. Karena aku Tenten dan Sasori meninggal. Karena aku—"

"Jadi, kau sudah tahu apa yang menimpa pada mereka?"

"Uhm … "

"Aku tidak tahu jika Hinata selamat dari peristiwa itu. Syukurlah."

"…"

"Kenapa? Kenapa tidak aku saja yang dicelakai oleh _orang itu_?" tanya Sakura.

"Seharusnya kau bersyukur karena hal yang terjadi pada Tenten dan Sasori tidak menimpamu."

"Tapi—"

"Sasori adalah sepupu jauhku, meskipun seperti itu kami berdua seperti kakak dan adik. Yang menemaniku tinggal di Konoha hanya dia. Aku ingin balas dendam, tapi aku berpikir kembali itu bukanlah hal yang baik. Pasti Sasori pun menginginkan hal yang sama. Karena itu Sakura, kau harus belajar menghargai arti dari sebuah nyawa."

"Aku mengerti. Terima kasih, Gaara." Sakura kembali menundukan wajahnya dan cairan bening itu lagi-lagi meleleh keluar seperti aliran sungai dari kedua matanya.

"Hn."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke baru saja menyelesaikan sarapan paginya di kantin rumah sakit ketika sekilas ia melihat sosok kekasihnya berlari menuju arah kamar rawat Hinata. Sebelah alisnya terangkat menandakan ia cukup bingung kenapa Sakura bisa ada di sini. Seharusnya pada jam 8 pagi ia sudah berada di sekolahnya. Tapi kenapa bisa sekarang ia berada di rumah sakit ini?

Apa Sakura sudah mengetahui kebenarannya? Jika memang seperti itu keadaannya maka Sakura pasti akan merasa terpukul dan sedih sekali.

Pemuda tampan berambut _dark-blue_ itu segera berlari menyusul Sakura. Di dalam hati tidak mungkin ia sampai salah lihat dan tidak mengenali kekasihnya sendiri. Dan benar saja, Sakura dan Gaara tengah berusaha masuk ke kamar Hinata.

Dua penjaga di luar pintu kamar Hinata tidak memperbolehkan Sakura masuk, dan cenderung mengusir dengan menggunakan bahasa yang lumayan kasar. Juga disertai dengan dorong-mendorong satu sama lain. Pagi-pagi seperti ini mereka sudah membuat keributan. Jika dibiarkan tetap seperti itu Sakura bisa diusir.

Segera saja Sasuke melerai keributan itu dan memberitahukan kepada para penjaga jika Sakura adalah sahabat dari Hinata dan memintanya membiarkan dia masuk. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan kedua penjaga itu, Sakura menerobos masuk sambil menangis.

Dan pada saat ia melihat Hinata terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur suara jerit tangis Sakura pun pecah untuk yang kedua kalinya. "HINATAAAAA!" teriaknya dan langsung memeluk tubuh sahabatnya itu dari samping dengan erat.

Sasuke yang melihatnya perlahan mendekati Sakura. Mengelus pelan punggungnya dan meminta maaf karena tak memberitahukan masalah yang dialami oleh Hinata sejak awal dan bermaksud menyembunyikannya.

"Bangunlah, Hinata! Kumohon buka matamu," ucap Sakura dan mengguncangkan kedua bahu sahabatnya itu pelan.

"Biarkan dia tidur untuk sementara waktu, Sakura. Dia hanya lelah. Bersabarlah! Hinata adalah gadis yang kuat, kuyakin dia bisa sembuh," ucap Gaara dan menarik tubuh Sakura pelan agar sedikit menjauh dari Hinata.

Baru saja Sasuke ingin membuka mulutnya untuk menimpali ucapan Gaara, suara nyaring dari sebuah mesin monitor yang berfungsi merekam jantung Hinata menunjukan gelombang cepat, membuat ketiga orang dalam ruangan tersebut langsung terdiam membisu. Mereka semua membulatkan mata karena terpaku. Baru setelah Sakura menjerit histeris Sasuke segera keluar kamar dan berteriak memanggil dokter.

Gaara berusaha menenangkan Sakura dan menjauhkannya dari Hinata dan membiarkan dokter juga suster yang baru saja tiba memeriksa keadaannya.

Kabuto langsung mengecek keadaan Hinata dan meminta semua orang untuk mundur sedikit agar ia bisa bekerja. "Siapkan _defibrilator_," perintahnya.

Seorang perawat berambut kuning pendek yang tadi datang bersama Kabuto langsung melaksanakan perintah yang didapatnya tanpa buang-buang waktu. Ia mengangkat dua buah benda seperti bilah setrika dari sebuah mesin dan menyerahkannya pada Kabuto. Setelah itu ia mengoleskan gel bening ke dada Hinata. Lalu, mengatur berapa volume aliran listrik untuk alat kejut jantung itu.

Kabuto menggosok-gosokan terlebih dahulu permukaan dua buah setrika kecil itu dan serentak berkata. _"All clear?"_

"_Clear!"_ jawab perawat itu pertanda tak ada seorang pun yang menempel atau bersentuhan dengan pasien maupun dengan ranjangnya. Dan segera selepas itu kedua bilah benda yang berbentuk seperti sepasang setrika ditempelkan Kabuto ke dada Hinata. Tubuh Hinata sejenak mengejang dan setelah itu lunglai kembali.

Tapi monitor EKG masih menujukan gelombang yang tidak teratur. Akhirnya Kabuto melanjutkan percobaan yang kedua. Berharap detak jantung Hinata kembali normal.

"_All clear_?"

"_Clear!"_

Jantung Hinata di kejutkan dua kali. Baik Kabuto, seorang perawat, dan juga Sasuke, Sakura, juga Gaara terdiam. Semuanya melihat ke arah Monitor EKG. Garis yang muncul masih gelombang kuat yang tak beraturan. Harapan selamat seakan sirna. Tapi, beberapa detik kemudian Monitor EKG mengeluarkan bunyi "beep" pendek, garis bergelombang kuat itu berubah menjadi garis yang beraturan. Denyut jantung Hinata berangsur kembali normal begitu pun tekanan darahnya.

Semua orang yang di sana langsung menghela napas lega. Kabuto mengintrusikan perawat untuk memasukan obat lewat selang infus dan setelah selesai perawat itu pun keluar dengan senyum lega di bibirnya.

Terlambat beberapa menit saja mungkin nyawa gadis itu tidak akan tertolong lagi. Meskipun seperti itu, tetap tidak bisa bernapas lega karena dalam setiap detik, menit dan jam nyawa Hinata masih dalam tahap bahaya.

Sakura masih terisak menangis.

"Untuk saat ini dia masih dalam keadaan yang sangat lemah," ucap Kabuto dan menurunkan stetoskop di lehernya dan menaruhnya ke dalam saku jas putih yang dikenakannya.

"Apa maksud, Paman?" tanya Sakura.

"Koma bukan berarti dia tak bisa mendengar apa yang kalian katakan."

"Jadi, Hinata masih bisa mendengar semua yang kuucapkan? Tapi, kenapa dia tak juga kunjung sadar?" tanya Sakura.

"Semua itu tergantung dari keinginan si pasien. Jika ia mempunyai semangat dan keinginan hidup yang kuat pasti ia akan berusaha untuk bangun dari alam bawah sadarnya, sebaliknya jika ia tidak punya keinginan untuk bangun bahkan untuk kembali ke kehidupannya semula saja sangat kecil kemungkinan untuk sadar dari komanya. Kau mengerti, Sakura?" ucap Kabuto dan meletakan telapak tangannya ke atas kepala Sakura dan tersenyum menenangkan.

"Yang ingin kukatakan, Hinata adalah tipe gadis yang kuat dan tegar. Ia mampu bertahan dengan luka berat seperti itu, bahkan ia mampu bertahan setelah menjalani operasi berjam-jam. Karena apa? Karena di dalam hatinya ia ingin hidup, ia tidak ingin meninggalkan orang-orang yang dia sayangi, ia tidak ingin membuat orang-orang terdekatnya sedih," tambah Kabuto.

Sakura mengangguk singkat dan langsung mendekati Hinata. Menggenggam tangan kirinya yang tertancam selan infuse dan juga jarum yang mengalirkan sejumlah darah dalam kantung darah ke dalam tubuhnya dengan amat pelan.

Kabuto segera meninggalkan kamar rawat Hinata setelah menasehati Sasuke agar tidak terlalu ribut seperti beberapa menit lalu. Dan Sasuke menjawabnya hanya dengan anggukan kepala dan membungkuk rendah meminta maaf.

"Bagaimana Hinata bisa koma?" tanya Gaara dan menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan bertanya.

Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya sekali sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Gaara. "Dia dicelakai oleh seseorang," jawabnya dan duduk di sofa.

Sakura juga ikut menatap Sasuke agar melanjutkan ucapannya barusan.

"Luka pertama yang di dapatnya adalah luka tusukan, entah si pelaku menggunakan pisau atau pedang. Yang jelas berhasil merobek dan menghancurkan ginjal kanannya. Lalu luka kedua yang didapatkannya adalah luka tembak."

Sasuke dan Sakura tak menyadari jika tubuh Gaara tiba-tiba saja menegang. Rahangnya nampak mengeras dan kedua tangannya di dalam saku mengepal erat. "Luka tembak kau bilang?" tanyanya.

"Hn. Lima luka tembak, dan berhasil mengenai organ hatinya."

Air mata kembali mengalir dari kedua mata _emerald_ Sakura. "Kau benar-benar gadis yang sangat kuat, Hinata. Kau gadis yang kuat," racaunya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada samping tubuh Hinata.

Diam-diam Gaara tersenyum tipis setelah membelakangi Sasuke. Dan memandang Sakura dengan pandangan lembut, namun sedetik kemudian ia menyeringai. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran pemuda itu sekarang ini?

.

.

.

.

_So, who next target? The boy with blue-black hair or the girl with pink hair? Who knows?_

_**Tsuzuku**_

_**[1] Defibrilator : Alat kejut jantung.**_

_**[**__**2] Monitor EKG : alat yang merekam detak jantung. Bukan hanya detak jantung. Alat itu biasanya di pasang atau dijepitkan pada jari telunjuk tangan kanan, tapi tergantung.**_

_**Q mendengar dari teman jika defibrilator itu tak bisa digunakan untuk membuat jantung yang sudah berhenti berdetak (monitor EKG menunjukan garis datar) agar bisa kembali berdetak.**_

_**Biar lebih jelas, aku mau maparin sedikit mengenai alat kejut jantung itu. Defibrilator bersasal dari dua kata yaitu, "De" yang berarti menghilangkan dan "fibrilator" yang berarti getaran. Normalnya jantung manusia itu berdetak 60-90 kali per menit. Jika beraktivitas, misalnya lari, bisa bertambah kuat hingga 150 kali per menit.**_

_**Nah, kadang ada kondisi medis yang menyebabkan jantung bisa berdetak lebih cepat meskipun si pasien itu tak melakukan kegiatan apapun. Detak jantungnya bisa mencapai 200 kali per menit sehingga jantung tidak lagi memompa melainkan hanya bergetar saja (fibrilasi). Nah, dalam keadaan ini alat kejut jantung selalu dipergunakan oleh dokter untu me-reset kelistrikan jantung. Sehingga diharapkan setelah itu, detak jantung si pasien kembali normal. Karena itu, defibrilator tak bisa digunakan jika jantung sudah berhenti berdetak.**_

_**Di televisi atau film-film sering ditunjukkan orang terkena serangan jantung atau detak jantungnya cepat tidak terkendali, dan bisa mengakibatkan kematian. Dokter memasang alat kejut pada dada pasien dan memberi kejutan listrik sehingga detak jantung pasien kembali normal.**_

_**Kejutan jantung atau defibrilasi pertama kali didemonstrasikan lebih dari satu abad lalu, dan teknologi yang melandasinya belum berubah dalam beberapa dekade terakhir.**_ _**Alat kejut itu bekerja dengan memberi kejutan listrik dari baterei bertegangan tinggi ke jantung.**_

_**Biar lebih jelas silahkan search di google. Itu adalah hanya gambaran yang aku tahu dari teman yg ngambil jurusan perawat atau dokter. So, jk ada kesalahan mohon maaf. Fic nie hanya fiksi loh, karangan z.**_

_**Ok. Hanya itu saja yang mau q jelasin. Biar reader ngerti z, dan bagi2 pengetahuan:P*ngumpet***_

_**.**_

_**. **_

_**Balas review dulu^^  
Embun Pagi : **_Tumben ga _log in_:P Hehehehhehe. Iya, sengaja dipanjangin, soalnya biar lebih jelas z. Hohoohoho…. Tebakannya bener atau ga liat chap depan, ya! Btw, makasih udh mau review^^. Review lagi, ya!

**Hioshi Raika : **Wow! Hipotesis yang hebat.^^ Makasih udah mengutarakan apa yang ada di dalam pikiran km. Q sangat senang mendapat respon baik seperti ini. Tentu aku akan semangat untuk meneruskannya. Arigatou^^Review?

**Anie Hikari Tsuki : **Nie dah dilanjutin. Review lg ya!^^

**Cherry Blossoms : **Hahaahaha… Pelakunya siapa bakal keungkap sebentar lagi. Iya, Saso-kun mati karena tuntutan peran. Tentu, Hinata pasti bakal mengungkap siapa pelaku itu. Nie dah di update. Review lagi, ya!^^

**4Minute : **Mmmm… Mengenai itu masih sangat rahasia. Bukan titisan bulan yang sebenarnya. Sakura hanya mendapatkan julukan seperti itu dari penggemarnya.

**99CentGa : **Hohohohoho… Jadi, pilihannya jatuh pada Sai ya. Mmmm … _maybe yes maybe no_. Hahaahha. Liat z ya nanti.^^

**Cherry'lila-chan : **Woaaaa! Sampai deg-degan? Masa sih? Mang serem ya*plak!*Hahahhaha. Nie dah di update. Review?

**Anon : **Halllloooo juga^^. Suka? Wah, makasih banyak. Nie dah di update loh. Review lagi ya!^^

Untuk yang log-in silahkan cek PM-nya.^^

_***balik ke soal fic***_

_**Chapter depan mungkin si pelaku itu bkl keungkap. Atau mungkin sudah terungkap di chap ini:P**_

_**So, wait. Okay^^**_

_**Tapi, sebelum itu aku mau ngucapin maaf karena lama update dan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya atas dukungan kalian selama ini untuk semua ficku bukan hanya fic Obsession ini saja.**_

_**Tanpa kalian q ga bakal bisa sampai seperti ini. Tanpa kalian q ga bakal bisa ngelajutin fic ini sampai akhirnya mau mencapai ending nanti.**_

_**So, thank you very much.  
I love You All^^**_

_**REVIEWS**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Preivious Chapter**_

"Ada seseorang yang sangat aku curigai untuk kasus pembunuhan gadis Yamanaka itu."

"Sabaku? Perusahaan ternama itu?"

"Dunia ini sempit sekali. Benar 'kan, Sakura?"

.

.

.

"Tiga hari yang lalu terjadi serangkaian peristiwa pembunuhan."

"Salahku. Semua ini salahku. AAARRRGGGGHHH!"

"Kau mau kemana? SAKURAAAA!"

.

.

.

"Kurasa kita harus mengunjungi panti asuhan itu."

"Bagaimana Hinata bisa koma?"

"Luka tembak kau bilang?"

.

.

.

* * *

_**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Obsession©Mizuira Kumiko**_

_**Genre : Romance/Mysteri/Crime**_

_**Rate : T+**_

_**Warning : OOC, AU, GaJe, Typo's**_

* * *

Dengan segala bujukan akhirnya Sasuke berhasil membawa pulang Sakura dari rumah sakit pada hari itu juga. Beberapa jam yang lalu tadinya Sakura berniat untuk menginap demi hanya ingin menjaga Hinata. Sasuke tahu dengan pasti apa yang diinginkan kekasihnya itu saat ini. Tapi, meskipun Sakura melakukan hal seperti itu tak akan merubah keadaan apapun.

Yang ada Sakura bisa jatuh sakit jika tidur dalam posisi duduk. Ia memang sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Hinata. Tapi, ia tak bisa mengabaikan keadaan kekasihnya sendiri. Lagi pula, setelah adanya kehadiran Neji membuat Sasuke merasa tak bersalah sama sekali karena sudah meninggalkan Hinata.

Karena pemuda beriris _onyx_ itu yakin, akan lebih baik jika Neji saja yang menjaga Hinata. Itu adalah tugasnya sebagai seorang kakak. Beberapa hari lalu mengenai keabsenannya itu karena dia baru saja diberi tahu oleh pihak polisi perihal keadaan Hinata sesungguhnya bahwa ia satu-satunya orang yang selamat dari peristiwa itu.

Tadinya pihak polisi atas perintah Itachi ingin merahasiakan mengenai keadaan Hinata. Bahwa seseorang sudah berhasil selamat dari peristiwa tragis yang menjadi bahan perbincangan tanpa henti di kalangan warga. Berhubung si pelaku belum tertangkap jadi ada banyak spekulasi mengenai perencanaan pembunuhan kedua.

Alasannya sangat mudah. Jika ada korban yang selamat, pasti si korban akan membocorkan mengenai siapa si pelaku itu. Tapi, dalam kasus Hinata itu tak bisa dilakukan. Karena keadaan gadis itu tak memungkinkan untuk buka mulut. Oleh karena itu, pembunuhan kedua kalinya menjadi persentase tertinggi. Si pelaku itu dengan bagaimana caranya pasti akan mendekati si korban untuk kembali membungkam mulutnya—untuk selamanya.

Kiranya seperti itulah alasan tadinya kenapa pihak polisi ingin merahasiakannya, bahkan terhadap keluarga korban sendiri pun. Tapi, setelah kejadian percobaan pembunuhan beberapa waktu lalu menyadarkan Itachi jika tak ada gunanya untuk merahasiakan mengenai keadaan Hinata. Toh! Si pelaku itu tahu jika Hinata masih hidup. Yang jadi pertanyaannya, dari siapa dan dari mana si pelaku itu tahu jika Hinata selamat dan di rawat di rumah sakit itu?

Mungkin hal itu juga yang kini memenuhi seluruh tempat di dalam otak si bungsu Uchiha ini. Pemuda beriris _onyx_ itu melangkah dengan menenggelamkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku. Wajahnya tertunduk dan halisnya nampak saling berkedut.

Penampilan Sasuke hari ini sedikit kurang rapi, setelan jasnya hanya ia sampirkan di bahu kanannya. Lalu, beberapa kancing kemejanya nampak tak terkancingkan sehingga memperlihatkan kaos polos berwarna putih yang ia kenakan. Dasinya tak terpasang dengan benar. Ujung kemejanya terlihat sedikit kusut dan dikeluarkan. Belum lagi rambutnya.

Tapi, sepertinya hal itu sama sekali tak membuat para siswi bersengit jijik. Melainkan dengan penampilan kacau dan urakan seperti ini Sasuke masih terlihat tampan—ah, salah! Jauh lebih tampan dari pada sebelumnya. Itulah yang ada di pikiran semua para siswi yang tak berkedip sedetik pun saat melihat Sasuke berjalan dengan santai melewati mereka di koridor sekolah.

Semuanya berdecak kagum dan mengigit jari sebal karena Sakuralah yang berhasil membuat pemuda pujaan hati mereka jatuh cinta padanya. Benar-benar saingan yang paling terberat dan mustahil untuk dikalahkan.

Bruk!

"Hn." Sasuke berhenti berjalan dan mengangkat wajahnya.

Ia memandang punggung seorang pemuda yang berada dihadapanya yang tak sengaja ia tabrak. Pemuda berambut kuning _spike_ itu berdiri bagai tembok yang tinggi di hadapan Sasuke.

"Angkat wajahmu jika tidak ingin menabrak orang selain diriku sepagi ini, Sasuke," ucap Naruto dan tanpa berbalik langsung pergi menjauh dari Sasuke.

Sasuke yang mendengar sindirian dari teman satu kelasnya itu hanya mendengus sebal. Ia hendak melanjutkan langkahnya kembali ketika ia tertegun melihat bagaimana cara berjalan Naruto saat ini. Pemuda itu berjalan pincang. Ada yang salah dengan kaki bagian kanannya. Apa sebabnya Sasuke sama sekali tak tahu. Tapi, jika berpikir secara logis alasan yang paling umum adalah Naruto terjatuh atau terkilir.

"_Terjatuh?"_ Batin Sasuke dan memandang tajam punggung Naruto ketika satu spekulasi di dalam otaknya muncul.

Pluk!

Tepukan pelan di atas bahu kanannya membuat Sasuke menengokan kepalanya ke samping. Pemuda itu menaikan sebelah alisnya heran menatap kehadiran seorang pemuda berambut merah yang berdiri disebelahnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Hinata?"

"Hn. Semakin membaik."

"Oh!" Setelah menjawab singkat ucapan Sasuke pemuda berambut merah darah itu melenggang pergi begitu saja.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke menatap punggung Gaara dengan pandangan menyelidik. Jika tidak salah dalam ingatannya ia pernah mendengar jika pemuda itu menaruh hati pada Sakura. Satu pertanyaan kembali melintas di dalam otaknya. Apakah Gaara perlu dimasukan ke dalam jajaran pihak yang dicurigai?

Jika semua rangkaian pembunuhan ini berkaitan dengan Sakura seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh Itachi padanya. Maka ada dua pihak terdekat dari gadis itu yang perlu dicurigai. Pertama, kakak angkat Sakura sendiri—Naruto. Kedua, teman satu kelasnya yang diam-diam menaruh hati padanya—Gaara.

Apabila dipikirkan kembali. Kedua orang itu menyukai Sakura. Maka ada kemungkinan mereka berdua terlibat. Tapi, mengingat jika Sakura adalah seorang model dan juga _public_ figure maka bisa jadi ada orang lain lagi.

Bunyi bel masuk terdengar membuat Sasuke berhenti untuk memikirkan masalah mengenai Sakura sementara waktu. Sesegera mungkin pemuda itu berjalan menuju kelasnya berada. Setelah jam pelajaran selesai ia akan mencoba melakukan sesuatu mengenai kedua orang itu. Dan ia harap akan mendapatkan petunjuk yang mengarahkannya pada si pelaku.

Ino. Hinata. Sasori. Tenten.

Sasuke berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa akan menangkap orang yang sudah membunuh dan melukai mereka berempat.

.

.

_Tapi, sebaiknya kau berhati-hati saat melangkahkan kedua kakimu. _

_Salah-salah maka kau akan membangkitkan kembali sang Dewa Kematian dari dalam tidurnya. Dan nyawamu pasti akan habis ditangannya yang memegang sebuah sabit besar. Alat untuk merampas paksa jiwa dan kehidupan yang ada di dalam tubuhmu._

.

.

_**##Obsession##**_

Semua mata pelajaran yang diajarkan oleh semua guru yang mengajar di kelasnya sama sekali tak dapat dimengerti oleh Sasuke. Ia memang mendengarkan tapi tak masuk ke dalam otaknya sama sekali. Rasanya sudah tak ada tempat yang kosong untuk yang lain selain Sakura, Sakura dan Sakura.

Kenapa sosok kekasihnya itu selalu melintas di dalam otaknya? Memenuhi semua ruang yang ada. Jika ia mesin mungkin sudah ada asap yang mengepul keluar lewat kedua telinganya.

Sasuke menghela napas pelan dan mempercepat langkahnya untuk menuju kantin. Perutnya dari tadi sudah mengeluarkan bunyi. Ia berbelok ke koridor sebelah kanan ketika bahunya secara tak sengaja menabrak seseorang. Sampai orang yang ditabraknya itu terjatuh dengan cukup keras.

"Hn, maaf." Sasuke bersiap mengulurkan tangannya ketika baru melihat jika orang yang ditabraknya adalah Sakura. Kekasihnya sendiri yang ia kira seharusnya berada di dalam rumah bukan di dalam lingkungan sekolah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Sasuke sengit namun tetap membantu Sakura untuk segera berdiri.

Gadis bermata _emerald_ itu belum menjawab. Ia sibuk menepuk-nepuk pantatnya yang terasa sakit dan merapikan roknya. Sampai Sasuke mencengkram lengan kanannya kuat membuat gadis itu segera angkat suara.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Sungguh bukan jawaban yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke barusan. Sasuke menatap tajam wajah kekasihnya. Mengeluarkan pandangan yang membuat orang melihatnya bisa terbirit-birit lari ketakutan. Tapi, sepertinya hal itu tak mempan sama sekali pada Sakura. Sebaliknya gadis itu malah mengeluarjan jurus senyuman termanis yang ia miliki untuk menghadapi tatapan tajam Sasuke.

"Aku tahu apa yang mau kau katakan, Sasuke. Aku sudah bilang kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku sudah bisa menerima semuanya—perlahan."

"Bukan itu yang ingin kudengar." Sasuke memegang erat kedua bahu Sakura dan kali ini ia mengeluarkan tatapan kecewa.

Sakura tersenyum menyesal dan meletakkan tangannya di pipi kanan Sasuke lalu mengelusnya dengan pelan. "Maaf. Aku tahu kau kecewa karena aku tak menuruti perintahmu untuk tidak datang ke sekolah."

"Tapi, aku tidak bisa terus-terusan seperti ini. Izinkan aku membantumu." Sakura cepat-cepat menambahkan ucapannya ketika melihat jika Sasuke ingin protes.

"Hn."

Sakura tersenyum dengan manis lalu mencium pipi Sasuke singkat. "Tenang saja. Aku pasti akan berhati-hati."

Tak dapat menahannya lagi Sasuke juga ikut tersenyum lalu mengacak-ngacak rambut Sakura. Entah bagaimana bisa pikirannya yang tadi sedang penat kini menghilang begitu saja ketika melihat senyuman manis di wajah kekasihnya. Ternyata memang benar jika Sakura adalah seorang penyembuh bagi dirinya.

"Kau sudah makan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Sudah. Kau?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Mau menemaniku?"

Sakura langsung mengangguk cepat dan melingkarkan lengannya ke lengan Sasuke. Meskipun ia masih bersedih atas apa yang menimpa teman-teman dekatnya, tapi Sakura berusaha untuk tak membuat Sasuke khawatir lagi akan keadaannya. Mulai saat ini ia tak bisa terus bersembunyi di belakang punggung pemuda itu.

Sakura sudah memutuskan kemarin malam setelah kepulangannya dari rumah sakit bahwa ia yang akan melindungi senyuman di wajah Sasuke. Ia akan melindungi pemuda itu dengan kedua tangannya. Ia akan menggunakan tubuhnya sendiri untuk menjadi perisai bagi pemuda itu.

Suduh cukup selama ini ia yang jadi terlemah. Karena ia lemah makanya ia tak bisa melindungi sahabat-sahabatnya dulu. Tapi kini, Sakura bertekad dalam hati bahwa ia akan menjadi kuat. Ia akan menjadi batu. Batu yang keras dan tak dapat dihancurkan dengan mudah oleh orang yang melemparnya.

Kematian Ino, Tenten, Sasori dan luka yang diderita oleh Hinata telah membuat ia sadar. Kedua matanya kini telah terbuka dengan lebar jika hanya dirinya seoranglah yang selama ini menjadi orang yang selalu dilindungi. Tanpa tahu yang sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan oleh Ino untuk melindunginya ia terus-menerus bersedih tanpa mau berbuat apa-apa. Menangis dan hanya menangis. Tenggelam dalam lubang kesedihan. Tenggelam dalam linangan air mata. Tenggelam dalam perasaan bersalah.

Keterlambatannya dalam berpikir telah membuat Tenten, Sasori dan Hinata terseret ke dalam masalahnya. Jika saja ia tahu jika target sesungguhnya _orang itu_ adalah dirinya maka ia yang akan langsung berdiri untuk bertarung. Tak akan membiarkan semua sahabatnya memposisikan dirinya di belakang punggung mereka untuk melindunginya.

Mereka semua tidak berdosa sama sekali, tapi kenapa mereka yang harus menerima perlakuan kejam dari _orang itu_? Dan kini, orang yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya adalah orang yang paling ingin Sakura lindungi di dunia ini.

Sasuke.

Dia adalah segalanya bagi gadis itu. Ia rela menumpahkan darahnya sendiri agar pemuda itu tetap hidup. Karena Sakura tahu target selanjutnya dari _orang itu_ adalah Sasuke. Kekasih yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Melenyapkan semua orang yang berada didekatnya. Sakura sudah mengira jika maksud _orang itu_ adalah seperti ini. Dan Sakura memiliki perasaan yang kuat bahwa akan terjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan dalam waktu dekat ini.

Ia akan membantu Sasuke secepatnya untuk mencari _orang itu_. Di mulai dari panti asuhan di mana ia dibesarkan. Ingatannya memang masih belum sepenuhnya pulih, tapi samar-samar ia melihat jika ada sesuatu yang ia lupakan. Suatu kejadian di panti asuhan itu.

Sebuah danau di mana ia melihat jika dirinya sewaktu kecil berdiri kaku di tepi sana. Dan danau itu berada di belakang panti asuhan di mana ia sering bermain dulu.

Tempat yang cocok untuk mengetahui sebuah rahasia apa yang tersembunyi di sana dan sekaligus tempat di mana semuanya berawal.

Tempat di mana ingatannya terkunci dengan rapat dan hanya di tempat itu pula ingatannya bisa terbuka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kantin yang beberapa menit lalu penuh sesak dengan orang-orang mulai lenggang. Tapi, tak sepenuhnya kosong juga karena masih ada beberapa sejumlah murid yang masih berada di sana. Duduk dan mengobrol dengan sesama teman sekelas atau pun dengan murid yang berbeda tingkatan.

Salah satunya adalah Sasuke. Ia masih berada di sana karena ia memang sedikit terlambat untuk memesan makanan. Dan alhasil ia orang terakhir yang menghabiskan makanan siangnya di kantin itu. Sakura sudah pergi beberapa menit lalu karena ingin pergi ke perpustakaan menyusul teman-temannya yang lain untuk berdiskusi mengenai materi kelompok mereka. Dan kini pemuda itu hanya duduk sendiri.

Sasuke mengelap bibirnya dengan sehelai tisu yang tadi diberikan oleh Sakura padanya lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah setelah ia beranjak dari kursi yang didudukinya. Pemuda itu memandang ke sekumpulan teman-teman sekelasnya. Ada Naruto dan juga Gaara, lalu Kiba dan Suigetsu.

Empat orang itu entah sedang membicarakan apa sampai-sampai Naruto tertawa dengan lebarnya, begitu pun dengan Kiba dan Suigetsu. Hanya Gaara yang tak tertawa dan pemuda itu cenderung diam namun kepalanya sesekali mengangguk tanda mendengarkan apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Sasuke berjalan pelan mendekati kumpulan orang-orang itu setelah mengeluarkan _handphone_ miliknya dari dalam saku dan mengenggamnya di tangan kiri. Ia langsung saja duduk di tengah-tengah antara Naruto dan Gaara—kebetulan ada jarak yang lebar antara tempat Gaara duduk dan Naruto.

"Hey! Kemana saja kau? Sibuk dengan kekasihmu?" Tanya Suigetsu dan nyengir dengan lebar sehingga memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang berbentuk tak lazim seperti ikan hiu.

"Kalau iri katakan saja. Jangan menyindir Sasuke seperti itu," ucap Kiba menimpali ucapan Suigetsu sambil menepuk-nepuk keras dada pemuda itu.

"Tch! Kau juga tidak punya pacar 'kan? Jangan sombong!"

Sedangkan Kiba hanya mendengus keras-keras dan memanyunkan bibirnya lalu pergi beranjak dari sana. Begitu pun dengan Suigetsu yang beranjak pergi setelah Kiba. Naruto juga akan bangkit berdiri jika saja Sasuke tidak memegang bahu kanannya erat.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu," ucap Sasuke.

Naruto duduk kembali dan menggeser tempat duduknya sedikit untuk merapat pada Sasuke. "Apa?"

Sasuke mulai memperlihatkan _handphone_ yang sejak tadi ia genggam di tangan kirinya. Membuka salah satu geleri foto di dalam memori ponselnya lalu menyodorkan layar ponsel itu pada Naruto. "Kau pernah lihat ada anak dari sekolah kita yang memakai kalung ini?"

Naruto tertegun sejenak dan memandang gantian layar ponsel itu dengan wajah Sasuke. Sedangkan Gaara yang juga melihatnya langsung berawajah tegang dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat di bawah meja. Sedetik kemudian pemuda berambut merah itu bangkit berdiri dan membuat suara gesekan keras dari kursi yang didudukinya di kantin itu, lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan juga Sasuke. Namun, sepertinya Sasuke menyadari hal tak biasa yang dilakukan oleh Gaara. Tapi, ia diam saja karena belum saatnya ia menemui pemuda itu.

"Aku bertanya padamu, Namikaze!" Ucap Sasuke yang mulai tak sabaran karena Naruto tak kunjung bicara juga.

"Dari mana kau dapatkan foto kalung itu?"

"Mendengar jawabanmu sepertinya ini bukan pertama kalinya kau melihat kalung ini."

Naruto menggaruk samping kepalanya pelan. "Begitulah. Aku pernah diperlihatkan foto yang sama oleh kakakmu."

Sasuke sedikit terkejut karena Itachi juga mengintrogasi Naruto. "Kapan?"

"Kemarin. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sampai-sampai kau juga menanyakan hal itu padaku? Lagi pula kau sudah salah orang. Harusnya kau menanyakannya langsung pada pemiliknya."

Sasuke membulatkan kedua matanya. "Kau tahu siapa pemiliknya?"

"Tentu saja. Kalung ini sudah tak asing lagi bagiku," jawab Naruto.

"Apa aku bisa bertemu dengannya?"

"Kau sudah bertemu dengannya, bahkan dia sangat dekat denganmu."

"Apa?" Sasuke ingin jika telinganya salah mendengar sekarang. "Siapa maksudmu?"

"Pemilik kalung itu adalah kekasihmu sendiri. Sa-ku-ra."

"_Tidak masuk di akal. Bagaimana Sakura bisa pemiliknya? Kalung ini adalah milik pembunuh itu,"_ batin Sasuke.

"Kalung itu milik Sakura. Dulu."

"…"

Naruto menghela napas pelan lalu melanjutkan ucapannya, "Mungkin pada saat di panti Sakura masih memakainya. Tapi, setelah kami mengadopsinya, aku tak melihat lagi kalung itu berada di lehernya. Saat kutanya, Sakura bahkan sama sekali tak ingat jika dia pernah memiliki kalung seperti itu."

Sasuke memegang bagian sisi kepalanya yang serasa berdenyut kencang dan mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sendiri.

"Sakura pernah mengalami cidera dikepalanya, dan ia hilang ingatan sejak umur 7 tahun. Sampai hari ini hanya sedikit saja ingatannya yang sudah kembali."

"…"

"Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto setelah melihat jika sahabatnya itu malah jadi terdiam dengan eskpresi bingung.

"…"

"Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi? Kenapa kau dan para polisi mencari tahu siapa pemilik kalung itu? Katakan padaku! Hey!"

"Hn. Akan kuceritakan secara singkat saja," ucap Sasuke dan mengambil napas pelan lalu kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. "Terjadi sebuah pembunuhan sekitar satu bulan yang lalu. Korbannya adalah seorang gadis Suna. Ia ditemukan tewas mengambang di Sungai Saporro pada malam hari."

"Ah! Jadi pada malam itu, ya. Aku ingat, jika pada saat itu aku baru saja menjemput Sakura dari—tunggu sebentar! Jangan bilang jika Sakura terlibat dalam kasus itu."

"Hn. Aku tidak tahu pasti. Tapi, setelah di identifikasi, di tangan korban menggenggam sebuah benda—kalung ini."

"Kau jangan bercanda! Mana mungkin kalung Sakura yang hilang bisa begitu saja muncul dan di genggam oleh gadis itu. Ini konyol sekali," ucap Naruto dan mengibas-ngibaskan sebelah tangannya. "Apa kau juga mau bilang jika kalung itu tadinya milik si pelaku yang berhasil gadis itu ambil darinya?"

"Hn."

"Sakura tidak mungkin pelakunya. Kau juga tahu itu."

"Hn. Aku tahu."

"Jika seperti itu, sebaiknya kau rahasiakan mengenai hal ini darinya. Dia sudah cukup tertekan dengan masalah yang dialaminya akhir-akhir ini. Berbelas kasihanlah pada Sakura."

"…"

Sasuke tak menjawab ucapan Naruto. Ia langsung pergi begitu saja meninggalkan pemuda berambut kuning _spike_ itu. Ia tak mengira jika keputusannya untuk menanyakan keberadaan kalung itu pada Naruto adalah tepat. Sejak Sakura mengatakan jika rasanya ia pernah melihat kalung itu saat secara tak sengaja masuk ke dalam kamar Itachi membuatnya berpikiran untuk menanyakannya saja pada Naruto. Mungkin saja ia tahu. Ternyata memang benar jika Naruto tahu mengenai kalung itu.

Yang jadi pertanyaannya sekarang adalah, kenapa kalung Sakura bisa dipakai oleh si pembunuh itu?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Karena ada satu mata pelajaran yang kosong Sakura memilih untuk pergi ke belakang perpustakaan. Di sana ada sebuah kolam air mancur yang di sekelilingnya dikelilingi oleh bunga mawar berwarna merah. Jika kau beruntung maka kau akan melihat ada beberapa kupu-kupu yang hinggap di salah satu tangkai bunga itu. Pemandangan yang indah dan bisa membuat kau melupakan sejenak tentang masalah di kehidupanmu.

Mungkin ini adalah keputusan yang tepat dilakukan oleh gadis bersurai merah muda itu. Mencoba membuat dirinya serileks mungkin. Membuat dirinya setenang mungkin. Membuat dirinya kembali berpikir beratus-ratus kali mengenai apa yang salah pada dirinya sendiri. Membuat berbagai pertanyaan di dalam kepalanya.

Kenapa _orang itu_ mengincarnya? Apa yang sudah diperbuatnya pada _orang itu_ sampai _dia_ melakukan hal sejauh ini pada orang-orang didekatnya? Kenapa orang itu rela mengotori tangannya sendiri dengan darah orang-orang yang tak memiliki dosa padanya? Kenapa orang itu rela menjadi iblis? Iblis kejam yang mengambil nyawa orang-orang.

"Sakura!"

Gadis itu seketika berbalik badan dan—ckrek!—sebuah kilatan cahaya mengenai wajahnya. Membuat matanya selama beberapa detik silau. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sakura dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya bergantian.

Pemuda berambut merah itu menurunkan kamera ditangannya dan berjalan mendekati Sakura. Sebuah senyum tipis menghiasi bibirnya. Sorot matanya terlihat begitu teduh. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyanya balik.

Sakura terkekeh kecil dan memegangi rambutnya yang terkena tiupan angin. "Kenapa kau membalikkan pertanyaanku?"

Ikut terkekeh kecil pemuda itu menjulurkan tangannya untuk menyelipkan beberapa anak rambut Sakura ke belakang telinganya. Lalu, menaruh sebuah bunga mawar merah di sana. "Kau terlihat cantik dengan bunga mawar merah ini."

Sakura membulatkan kedua matanya karena terkejut. Sedetik kemudian kedua pipinya merona merah. Dan sebuah senyum kecil terlukis di bibir mungil gadis itu. "Terima kasih, Gaara."

"Hn."

Sakura memandang lekat wajah pemuda itu. Ia baru sadar jika tatapan matanya sudah tak asing lagi baginya. Ia merasa seperti itu. Tatapan seseorang yang dulu selalu ia lihat.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu! Kau bisa jatuh cinta padaku nanti."

**Blush!**

Seketika itu juga Sakura langsung tersadar dan menundukan wajahnya. Rona merah dipipinya semakin bertambah. "Aku merasa tidak asing dengan tatapan matamu."

Gaara mengulum senyum lalu berjongkok rendah dan mengambil beberapa gambar dengan kamera di tangannya. "Benarkah?"

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya lalu ikut berjongkok di samping Gaara. "Apa kau mengenal diriku yang dulu?"

Dahi Gaara sedikit terlipat mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. "Menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Kau tidak mengenalku, sudah jelas bukan?"

"Seperti jawabanmu."

"…"

"…"

"Kau bisa menggunakan kamera dengan baik rupanya," puji Sakura untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan yang tidak jelas seperti tadi.

"Hn. Ini adalah hobiku."

"Lalu, untuk apa kau membawa kamera itu ke sekolah? Bagaimana kalau hilang?"

"Aku sedang menjalankan tugas."

"Tugas apa?"

"Ketua Osis memintaku untuk mengumpulkan berbagai pemandangan di sekitar lingkungan sekolah ini, dalam rangka apa aku sendiri juga tidak tahu. Karena tidak ada yang bisa mengambil gambar bagus sepertiku jadinya mereka meminta bantuanku."

"Oh! Aku boleh meminjamnya sebentar saja?" Ucap Sakura dan mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Aku janji tidak akan merusaknya."

"Hn." Gaara menyerahkan kamera itu pada tangan Sakura.

Bagai seorang fotographer handal Sakura mulai mengambil beberapa gambar kupu-kupu yang sedang hinggap di salah satu tangkai bunga mawar. Tapi, karena dia masih amatiran gambar yang didapatnya malah mengabur dan tak jelas. Desah kecewa keluar dari bibir gadis itu.

"Butuh konsentrasi yang tinggi untuk mendapatkan gambar yang bagus."

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya. "Jika Sasori masih hidup mungkin kau akan mempunyai teman yang memiliki satu hobi denganmu."

"Hn. Jika dia _masih _hidup."

Ketika Sakura akan memotret kembali ucapan Gaara membuatnya tertegun.

"Lagi pula aku lebih suka memotret benda hidup—seorang manusia. Sepertimu. Gadis yang cantik dan memiliki bola mata yang indah."

Tangan gadis itu sedikit gemetar ketika teringat orang yang sudah menerornya selalu mengirimkan lembaran foto tentang dirinya.

"B-benar … kah?" Tanya Sakura gugup dan menurunkan kameranya. Kedua mata _emerald_-nya memandang tepat pada kedua bola mata pemuda itu. Mencari. Menggali kebenaran tentang perkataannya. Harusnya ia tersipu karena pujian pemuda itu. Tapi, kenapa ia merasa aneh saat kata itu meluncur dari bibirnya?

"Hn. Kau tahu? Akulah yang sudah mengajarkan Sasori bagaimana cara memotret yang baik."

"O-oh!"

"Kau juga ingin belajar?" Tanya Gaara dan mengambil kembali kamera itu dari tangan Sakura. Ia kembali mengarahkan kamera itu pada wajah Sakura dan memotretnya beberapa kali.

"T-tidak usah."

Entah Sakura sadar apa tidak jika Gaara tersenyum janggal ketika mendengar penuturannya. Dan sepertinya keduanya pun tak menyadari jika Sasuke memerhatikan apa yang mereka lakukan sejak tadi dengan seringai kecil di bibirnya.

_**##Obsession##**_

Setelah bel pulang berbunyi Sakura sengaja menghilang dari pandangan Sasuke, lagi pula kekasihnya itu tak akan mencarinya karena ia mengaku akan pergi kerja kelompok di salah satu rumah temannya. Ia juga tak menghubungi kekasihnya itu lewat telepon jika ia pergi ke panti asuhan dan ia pun mematikan ponselnya—untuk berjaga-jaga jika Sasuke menghubunginya. Lagi pula akan lebih baik jika dirinya saja yang pergi ke tempat itu.

Maka dengan seorang diri Sakura menaiki bis jurusan khusus untuk pergi ke daerah itu. Meskipun ia tak tahu persis di mana letak panti asuhannya tapi setidaknya nanti ia bisa bertanya pada sang supir. Meminta mengantarnya ke tempat itu.

Bayangkan! Sudah sepuluh tahun lebih Sakura tak pernah mengunjungi tempat itu. Ia nyaris lupa bagaimana bentuk bangunannya. Pasti ada beberapa perubahan selama ia tidak ke sana. Dan mungkin Ibu Panti-nya sudah ganti.

Entah Sakura harus berbicara apa dan bagaimana ketika sampai di panti asuhan itu nanti. Datang dengan tangan kosong tentu bukan hal yang baik dan sopan. Karena itu Sakura sengaja membawa satu keranjang buah dan beberapa bungkus permen juga kue kering untuk Ibu Panti dan juga anak-anaknya.

Jadilah kini dipangkuannya penuh dengan barang-barang. Sakura tak bisa menaruhnya di samping tempat ia duduk. Karena bis pada hari ini cukup padat. Mungkin setelah halte berikutnya para penumpang akan turun. Yang ia lakukan kini hanya cukup bersabar.

Sakura juga sudah menghitung kira-kira berapa jam ia akan sampai pada tujuannya. Cukup lama dan membuat pantatnya pegal. 2 jam. Perjalanan yang cukup jauh. Dan mungkin ia akan sampai di sana pada pukul 3 sore. Dan gadis itu memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak dengan menutup kedua matanya.

Tidur dalam keadaan duduk mungkin tak baik. Tapi, apa boleh buat. Rasa kantuk tiba-tiba saja menyerangnya sehingga ia tak memiliki pilihan lain. Dan angin semilir dari kaca jendela yang sengaja ia buka menambah rasa kantuknya menjadi-jadi.

Dan dalam sekejap saja Sakura sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Ia tak perlu khawatir akan tempat tujuannya terlewati. Karena menurut supir bisnya tujuan Sakura adalah tujuan akhir dari bis ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa di koridor sekolah. Ia tak peduli jika tubuhnya sudah beberapa kali berbenturan dengan orang-orang yang menghalangi jalannya. Yang ia pedulikan adalah kini secepatnya harus menemui Sasuke. Keringat mulai membanjiri keningnya. Peluh sudah membuat seragamnya menempel lekat di tubuhnya. Jantungnya sudah berdebar dengan kencang semenjak tadi.

Pemuda berambut kuning _spike_ itu akan berbelok ke tikungan sebelah kanan ketika ia melihat jika sosok orang yang ingin ditemuinya itu sedang mengobrol dengan seorang pemuda berambut merah. Meskipun tak begitu kentara terlihat, tapi sejenak Naruto menahan napasnya. Ia segera bersembunyi di balik tembok, berusaha agar dirinya tak terlihat oleh Sasuke maupun pemuda berambut merah itu.

Ia menajamkan pendengarannya, tapi tak ada apapun yang bisa didengarnya dari pembicaraan dua orang itu. Karena jaraknya cukup jauh. Dan ia tak bisa mendekati mereka berdua lebih dari ini. Dan ketika ia melihat Gaara berjalan kearahnya, Naruto segera pergi dari tempat persembunyiannya itu.

Naruto berlari dengan kencang tanpa arah tujuan. Yang ada dipikirannya hanya berlari. Berlari dan berlari supaya sosoknya tak dapat dilihat oleh Gaara. Akhirnya setelah ia pikir sudah jauh dari pandangan pemuda itu Naruto berhenti berlari. Ia berjalan pelan dan menyenderkan punggungnya di dinding.

Dadanya naik turun karena mengambil napas. Peluh semakin membanjiri kening dan tubuhnya. Rasa panas menyelimuti seluruh permukaan kulitnya.

Naruto menaruh kedua telapak tangannya di atas kedua pahanya, lalu membungkuk rendah. Tetes-tetes keringat berjatuhan dari dahinya ke atas tanah. Dengan pelan Naruto menegakan kembali tubuhnya. Ia baru tersadar jika ia berlari ke belakang gedung sekolah. Tak ada orang sama sekali, tempat itu sepi. Tapi, mungkin ini adalah tempat yang tepat untuk memberi tahu Sasuke apa yang dia tahu.

Tangan kanannya merogoh saku celananya bagian depan. Mengeluarkan sebuah _handphone_. Lalu, mencari nama Sasuke di daftar kontak dan setelah menemukannya ia menekan tombol hijau untuk menelpon. Tak cukup waktu lama untuk menunggu teleponnya di angkat karena suara Sasuke sudah terdengar.

'Hn. Ada apa?'

Sebelum menjawab perkataan Sasuke, Naruto menarik napasnya dalam-dalam dan mulai berjalan sedikit ke depan. Ia mendekati sebuah pohon dan berdiri di sana. "Sasuke!" Ucapnya pelan.

'Hn.'

"Haaahhh! Haahhh! Ada … ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

Di sebrang telepon Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. 'Kau kenapa?'

Naruto mengibaskan sebelah tangannya. "Tidak apa-apa. Hanya habis berlari."

'Hn.'

"Sepertinya … aku pernah melihat ada orang yang memakai kalung itu selain Sakura saat dia di panti."

'Kau yakin?' Terdengar nada tak percaya dari Sasuke.

"Tak pernah seyakin ini. Kau mau mendengarnya?"

Naruto sama sekali tak menyadari jika ada seseorang yang mendekatinya secara perlahan tanpa bersuara dari arah belakang punggungnya. Seseorang itu menggenggam sebuah balok kayu ukuran 20 cm dengan tebal 3 inchi di tangan kanannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan hitam.

'Katakan!'

"Orang yang kumaksud adalah—"

Duk!

"—akh!" Naruto langsung tersungkur jatuh ketika kepalanya terkena hantaman balok kayu dari arah sampingnya. Darah mulai mengucur keluar dengan begitu derasnya. Mengotori sisi wajahnya bagian kanan, mengotori tangannya sendiri karena Naruto memegangi bagian kepalanya, juga mengotori baju seragamnya yang berwarna putih.

Cairan merah kental mengalir seperti sungai. Bau anyir mulai tercium oleh hidung.

Meskipun setelah mendapat pukulan keras dikepalanya tapi kesadaran Naruto masih ada. Ia perlahan bergerak dan mencoba berdiri. Tapi baru sedetik saja ia berdiri—duk!—sebuah tendangan di bagian punggung diterima olehnya.

Duk!

Dan lagi sebuah tendangan di bagian perutnya. Darah keluar dari mulut Naruto. Pemuda itu terbatuk-batuk karena tenggorokannya terhalang oleh gumpalan darah.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

'Naruto? Apa yang terjadi?'

Sambungan telepon yang memang belum terputus membuat Sasuke mendengar bunyi-bunyi aneh dari sebrang teleponnya.

Kesadaran Naruto mulai menghilang, tapi pemuda itu berusaha untuk meraih _handphone_-nya yang terjatuh tak jauh dengannya. Ia berharap Sasuke cukup cerdik untuk menyadari apa yang terjadi padanya saat ini.

"S—Sa … Sasuke … ha-hati-hati—"

Krek!

"—AAARRRGGGHH!"

Punggung tangan kanan Naruto diinjak sekuat tenaga oleh orang yang berdiri sampingnya. Seringai kejam terlukis di bibir _orang itu_. Naruto menjerit kencang ketika dirasanya ada tulang yang patah. Rasa ngilu dan nyeri langsung menyelubungi tangannya.

'NARUTO?'

Tut! Tut!

Sambungan telepon itu terputus secara sepihak. Orang yang sudah memukul Naruto di kepalanya itu hanya menyeringai dan terkekeh kecil ketika melihat tak ada perlawanan apapun dari korban yang sudah dicelakainya itu. Dan untuk membuat Naruto pingsan orang itu kembali menghantamkan kepalan tangannya ke wajah pemuda itu.

Detik demi detik pandangan Naruto mulai buram dan mengabur. Yang ia ingat jika wajah orang itu sangat dikenalnya. "K-kau …"

"Kau sangat bodoh, Namikaze Naruto."

Dan Naruto pun akhirnya tak sadarkan diri. Darah masih mengucur keluar dari sisi kepalanya bagian kanan. Tubuh pemuda itu meringkuk begitu saja di atas tanah. Terbaring dengan berlumuran darah.

_Orang itu_ lalu menarik kaki kanan Naruto dan menyeret tubuh pemuda berambut kuning _spike_ itu ke semak-semak dan agak menjauhi belakang gedung sekolah itu. Ia mengambil sebuah kantung besar yang terbuat dari kain tebal berwarna coklat. Lalu memasukkan tubuh Naruto ke dalamnya. Terakhir ia mengikat kantung itu di ujungnya dengan tali dan kembali menyeretnya.

Ada sebuah pintu kecil tepat di halaman belakang gedung sekolah Konoha. Pintu yang terbuat dari besi, tapi besi itu terlihat berlumut dan berkarat. Juga terlihat begitu usang. Pintu itu terkunci, tadinya. Tapi, orang itu sudah membobol pintu itu dengan menghantamkan batu ke gemboknya agar pintu itu dapat terbuka. Di balik pintu itu terdapat jalan yang sepi karena memang sudah jarang dipergunakan oleh pejalan kaki entah karena alasan apa.

Dan rupanya hal seperti itulah yang diinginkan oleh orang itu. Sepi. Artinya tak akan ada orang yang memergokinya ketika memasukan kantung berisi tubuh manusia itu ke dalam sebuah mobil yang terparkir tak jauh dari tempat itu.

Apa yang dilakukan oleh _orang itu_ begitu terencana dengan begitu matang. Ia sudah memperkirakan apa yang akan dilakukannya sesudah memukul pingsan targetnya.

_Orang itu_ memasukan Naruto yang berada di dalam kantung ke bagasi mobilnya beserta balok kayu yang tadi di gunakannya untuk memukul Naruto. Setelah itu ia membuka sarung tangan yang menutupi tangannya agar tak ada barang bukti. Selain itu juga ia mengambil _handphone_ Naruto dan mematikkannya.

Menutup pintu bagasinya lalu mulai menjalankan mobilnya menjauhi gedung sekolah Konoha. Lagi-lagi sebuah seringai kecil tercipta di bibir orang itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain Sasuke yang masih mencoba menghubungi Naruto kembali mulai gelisah karena ia tak mendapati jawaban apapun. Hanya ada suara seorang operator yang memberitahunya jika nomor yang sedang dituju olehnya sedang tidak aktif. Panik dan juga khawatir. Berbagai pikiran negatif mulai muncul satu per satu di dalam otaknya. Entah bagaimana bisa dirinya mengambil kesimpulan jika Naruto telah diserang oleh seseorang.

Tapi, kemungkinan itu ada saja. Yang pertanyaannya adalah kenapa Naruto? Apakah karena Naruto berkata jika dia tahu siapa yang sudah memakai kalung itu selain Sakura? Namun demikian, bisa saja kalung itu berbeda dari apa yang Naruto lihat.

Jika Naruto di serang ketika masih dilingkungan sekolah itu berarti …

Sasuke membulatkan kedua matanya karena baru tersadar jika mungkin selama ini ia sudah bertemu dengan si pembunuh yang sedang dicarinya itu. Satu lagi pertanyaannya adalah, apakah orang itu juga yang sudah meneror Sakura?

Apakah pelaku yang sudah membunuh gadis Suna itu sama dengan orang yang selama ini meneror Sakura?

_Tak ada waktu untuk berpikir saat ini_, pikir Sasuke.

Yang harus ia lakukan saat ini adalah segera mencari dan menemukan Naruto.

Sasuke segera berlari menuju kelasnya, berharap jika masih ada teman-temannya di dalam kelas itu. Jadi ia bisa menanyakan di mana Naruto. Mungkin saja ada yang melihatnya pergi keluar kelas setelah pelajaran terakhir.

Dan kedua mata _onyx_-nya menangkap sosok seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang tengah berdiri di depan kelasnya. Segera saja Sasuke menghampirinya. "Kiba, kau lihat Naruto?"

"Loh! Tadi dia bilang ingin menemuimu. Kau tidak bertemu dengannya?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Di mana dia sekarang?"

Kiba nampak mengingat-ngingat apakah dia pernah melihat Naruto lagi atau tidak. Dan gelengan dari kepalanya membuat Sasuke semakin bertambah panik.

"Maaf, Sasuke. Aku tidak melihatnya."

"Hn." Dengan langkah pelan Sasuke mulai berjalan menjauhi Kiba tapi sedetik kemudian membalikkan badannya ketika mendengar Kiba kembali angkat bicara.

"Mungkin Shino tahu. Coba saja kau temui dia, karena tadi aku lihat sebelum Naruto ingin pergi menemuimu dia mengobrol dengannya."

"Hn."

Sasuke berlari lagi kini demi untuk menemui Shino. Keberuntungan berada di pihaknya ketika ia melihat Shino sedang berjalan tak jauh di depannya. "Shino!" Serunya cukup kencang.

Seorang pemuda bertubuh jankung dan berambut hitam kecoklatan itu membalikkan badannya ketika mendengar ada yang memanggil namanya. Dia menaikan letak kacamatanya dan menyerngit heran akan orang yang berlari mendekat ke arahnya. "Uchiha?" Ucapnya sedikit tak percaya. Karena ini baru pertama kalinya pemuda itu memanggil namanya meskipun keduanya berada di kelas yang sama. Mereka berdua tak begitu akrab satu sama lain.

"Hn. Naruto … kau melihatnya?"

"Kulihat dia berlari ke belakang gedung sekolah. Terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya Shino.

"Hn. Terima kasih."

Shino hanya memandang punggung Sasuke dengan dahi berkedut. Sedikit jengkel karena pertanyaannya tak di jawab. Tapi, sedetik kemudian pemuda penyuka serangga itu kembali berjalan seolah percakapan singkat tadi tak terjadi.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke berlari. Napasnya sudah terdengar putus-putus. Peluh sudah membanjiri keningnya. Rasa khawatir sudah memenuhi seluruh rongga pikirannya. Belum lagi jantungnya yang berdebar sangat kencang.

Sasuke menaruh kedua telapak tangannya di atas paha. Punggungnya sedikit membungkuk. Ia cepat-cepat mengambil napas dan mengelap keringat yang membasahi dahinya. Jarak gedung sekolah itu lumayan jauh dengan di mana tadi ia berada. Kiranya butuh 2 menit jika di tempuh dengan berlari.

Dan di sinilah Sasuke. Berdiri kaku di atas tanah di belakang gedung sekolahnya. Ia berjalan mendekat menuju satu-satunya pohon lalu menyenderkan samping tubuhnya di sana. Sasuke berusaha mengatur irama napasnya agar kembali normal.

Dan kedua mata _onyx_-nya melihat. Di atas tanah yang kering tercecer beberapa tetes cairan merah. Pemuda itu mengerutkan dahinya. "Darah?"

Sasuke pikir itu rasanya tidak mungkin. Tapi, dilihat dari warna dan baunya ceceran darah itu terlihat masih baru dan segar, berarti telah terjadi sesuatu di tempat ini. Tepat sebelum kedatangannya. Tiba-tiba ponsel Sasuke berbunyi, cukup membuat pemuda itu terkejut.

"Hn."

Sasuke nampak menganggukan kepalanya beberapa kali setelah menerima telepon itu. "Aku akan pulang sekarang juga—tapi, apakah kau yakin? Di waktu saat ini?—ya, sudah!"

Klik!

Sasuke mematikan sambungan teleponnya secara sepihak. Ia akan beranjak dari tempat itu ketika ia melihat ada sebuah benda yang tergeletak tak jauh di mana ceceran darah itu berada. Sebuah gantungan ponsel yang dimiliki oleh Naruto.

Pemuda itu segera memungutnya. Dan sedetik kemudian kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Ternyata tebakannya benar, jika Naruto di serang oleh seseorang. Tapi, oleh siapa?

_**##Obsession##**_

Sakura langsung terbangun ketika ada seseorang yang mengguncang-guncang pelan bahunya. Gadis itu menutup mulutnya ketika ia tak sengaja menguap. Kedua sudut matanya sedikit berair. Selama beberapa detik gadis itu nampak kebingungan dengan keberadaannya di dalam sebuah bis. Tapi, ketika melihat ada sebuah papan nama yang terlihat begitu tua juga gerbang berdaun pintu dua yang besar membuatnya tersadar, jika ia sudah sampai di tempat tujuannya.

Segera saja Sakura bangkit berdiri dan membungkuk rendah meminta maaf pada sang supir yang sudah baik hati mau membangunkannya. Gadis itu memandang ke selilingnya, kosong. Tak ada orang lain lagi di dalam bis itu selain dirinya dan sang supir. Ternyata memang benar jika tempat yang dituju oleh Sakura adalah tempat terakhir pemberhentian bis ini.

Dengan perlahan Sakura melangkah turun dari bis. Sang supir juga ikut membantu Sakura membawa keranjang buah dan mengantarnya sampai depan gerbang panti asuhan itu. Dan sekali lagi Sakura membungkuk rendah, tapi kali ini untuk berterima kasih.

Sakura memandang bis yang tadi ditumpanginya mulai melaju menjauhinya. Setelah bis itu tak terlihat oleh matanya lagi Sakura berbalik dan menghadap ke sebuah gerbang. Wajahnya menengada ke atas, ke sebuah papan nama di atas gerbang panti asuhan itu.

Dan ia langsung mendesah lega karena ternyata tak ada yang berubah dengan papan nama itu. Setidaknya bisa mengurangi kecemasan Sakura untuk tidak salah masuk. Dengan perlahan Sakura mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sisi gerbang sebelah kanan. Menekan tombol bel yang ada di dekat sana.

Satu menit!

Belum ada yang orang yang keluar untuk membukakan pintu gerbang untuknya.

Dua menit!

Tiga menit!

Empat menit!

Lima menit!

Tetap masih belum ada. Sakura mendesah kecewa karena mungkin tak ada orang di dalam rumah besar di balik pintu gerbang ini. Perjalanannya kemari sia-sia, setidaknya itu yang kini ada dipikirkannya. Tapi, sedetik kemudian Sakura menggelengkan keras kepalanya, lalu dengan semangat yang entah dari mana muncul gadis itu mengepalkan kuat sebelah tangannya ke udara.

"Bagaimana pun juga aku harus masuk."

Dengan pikiran seperti itu akhirnya Sakura mendekati pintu gerbang itu lebih dekat. Dan bibirnya langsung mengerucut sebal karena ternyata pintu itu tak dikunci. Memang gagang pintunya di rantai, tapi tak di gembok.

Tak ingin membuang waktu lagi Sakura segera melepas rantainya, tak lupa menutup kembali gerbangnya setelah ia masuk.

Sebelum mencapai rumah besar dan bertingkat yang ada di tengah tempat itu Sakura harus melewati sebuah taman yang terdapat berbagai macam permainan. Yang membuat Sakura tertarik adalah ayunan dari ban yang tergantung dengan bantuan tali di dahan pohon aok yang besar.

Entah kenapa Sakura merasa _de javu_ melihat ayunan itu.

_Mungkin sewaktu kecil aku pernah menaikinya_, pikir Sakura.

Sakura mengetuk pintu berplitur coklat yang menjulang tinggi dihadapannya. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar teriakan dan suara tertawa beberapa orang—seperti suara seorang anak kecil. Sakura akan mengetuk kedua kalinya ketika knop pintu itu tiba-tiba saja berputar dan pintu itu terdorong ke dalam.

Seorang anak kecil kira-kira berumur lima tahun tersenyum—dengan amat polos—pada Sakura. Anak laki-laki itu memiliki rambut berwarna merah menyala dengan bola mata berwarna hitam. Entah kenapa Sakura melihat versi Gaara—dari warna rambutnya—dan Sasuke—dari warna kedua matanya—membuat gadis itu tersenyum.

Sakura membungkukkan badannya. "Hai! Boleh Kakak masuk?"

Anak kecil itu mengangguk dan langsung menarik tangan Sakura membuatnya sedikit terkejut dengan sikap bersahabat yang diperlihatkan oleh anak itu. Dan Sakura kembali dibuat terkejut ketika satu anak lagi—sama persis dengan anak yang pertama ditemuinya—ikut menarik tangannya.

"Kalian kembar?" Tanya Sakura.

Anak itu mengangguk dan tersenyum polos pada Sakura.

"ADA TAMU LAGIII!" Seru semua anak-anak ketika Sakura masuk lebih dalam dan sampai di sebuah ruangan seperti tempat untuk berkumpul.

Kedua mata _emerald _Sakura terbelalak sempurna karena ia melihat ada sosok seorang pemuda di tengah-tengah anak-anak itu berdiri. Seorang pemuda berambut merah darah yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang begitu teduh dan membuat dirinya tenang seperti di dalam air. Dan segaris senyum tipis tercipta di bibir pemuda itu.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini, Gaara?"

_**Tsuzuku**_

_**Balas review dulu :**_

_**Sheryne**__ : Wow. Sasuke? Why you choose him. And thank you for review my story. ^^_

_**Aiko Kirisawa**__ : Arigatou.^^  
Soal tinggi badannya, ya, ntar di bahas di chapter terakhir. Karena masih ada kejutannya setelah chapter ini. Your guest is right. Congratulations.^^. Side Story. I'll think about that later. Thank You._

_**Black Lily**__ : Dikit?*tepar*. Jadi kurang panjang, ya, per-chapternya? But, thank you.^^Ehehehehe._

_**Hanami**__ : You like Hanami? Same with me.^^.  
Hohohoho. Tebakanmu bener. Selamat._

_Bagi yang log in. Silahkan cek PM kalian._

_**Thank You Very Much**__.  
^o^_

_Hallloooo! Semua, gimana kabarnya?_

_Btw, setelah baca chap nie dah pada tahu 'kan siapa pelakunya?_

_Mudah banget 'kan? Pasti dari awal pun kalian semua dah pada nentuin siapa kira-kira yang jadi si Pscyho itu.^^_

_Bagi yang tebakannya benar aku ucapin selamat:P_

_Tapi, di sini ceritanya Sakura masih belum sadar dan tahu loh jika pelakunya itu Gaara._

_So, masih ada kejutannya lagi chapter besok. _

_Dan kayaknya q harus umumin jika mungkin tinggal 2 chapter lagi fic nie akan tamat._

_Adakah diantara kalian yang mengira pelakunya Sai atau Naruto dari awal?_

_Jangan kecewa dulu loh, masih ada kejutan lainnya._

_So, tunggu di chapter selanjutnya, ya!_

_._

_._

_Selanjutnya q mau berterima kasih dulu sama yang udh mem-fav fic-ku bahkan meng-alert fic-nya.  
1. Hoshi Yukinua_

_2. Cherry'lila-chan_

_3. Luthfiyyah Zahra_

_4. Uchiha Annisuke ELF_

_5. Gracia De Mouis Lucheta  
Thank's a lot.^^_

.

_**Kritik & Saran.**_

_**Onegaishimasu~**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Preivious Chapter**_

"Dari mana kau dapatkan foto kalung itu?"

"Pemilik kalung itu adalah kekasihmu sendiri. Sa-ku-ra."

"Aku merasa tidak asing dengan tatapan matamu."

.

.

.

"Sepertinya … aku pernah melihat ada orang yang memakai kalung itu selain Sakura saat dia di panti."

"Orang yang kumaksud adalah—"

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini, Gaara?"

* * *

_**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Obsession©Mizuira Kumiko**_

_**Genre : Romance/Hurt-comfort**_

_**Rate : T—semi M (For this chapter)**_

_**AU**_

* * *

Beberapa jam yang lalu sudah dihabiskan oleh Sakura dan juga Gaara bersama-sama anak-anak panti yang begitu antusias bermain dengan keduanya. Bisa dimaklumi oleh keduanya karena tak banyak orang yang datang mengunjungi panti asuhan itu selain para orang tua yang ingin mengadopsi salah satu anak di sana.

Sesuai dugaan Sakura sebelumnya, Ibu Panti yang membesarkannya sudah ganti. Dulu, sewaktu ia masih tinggal di panti asuhan ini—tentu saja bersama Gaara juga—yang menjadi Ibu Panti adalah seorang wanita paruh baya berambut kuning yang masih terlihat cantik dipenampilannya yang menginjak umur 50 tahun. Nama Ibu Panti yang baik hati itu bernama Tsunade Senju. Tapi, sekarang sudah 10 tahun lebih dan keadaannya berubah—tak seluruhnya. Karena masih ada beberapa tempat yang masih sama sebelum Sakura di adopsi oleh keluarga Naruto. Salah satu yang ia ingat adalah halaman depan rumah itu dengan ayunan ban di salah satu pohon oak di sana.

Ia masih ingat.

Ia berlarian ke sana kemari dan sering menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain ayunan di pohon itu, ditemani seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah yang sebaya dengannya. Hanya saja ia baru tahu jika laki-laki itu adalah Gaara.

Pemuda itu sudah tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang begitu tampan. Memiliki senyum menawan yang tak pernah berubah sejak dulu ketika pemuda itu tersenyum padanya. Dan tatapan matanya pun tak berubah. Tetap lembut dan begitu terasa teduh. Membuatnya merasa selalu aman dan nyaman berada didekatnya.

Andaikan saat pertama kali bertemu dengan pemuda itu di sekolah ia sudah mengetahuinya, mungkin ia akan langsung akrab dengan pemuda itu. Dan mungkin juga ia akan jatuh hati pada pandangan pertama dengannya.

Kembali ke soal Ibu Panti yang sudah di ganti, sekarang ini menurut Ibu Panti yang baru, Tsunade sudah menyerahkan hak kepemilikan panti asuhan ini padanya. Seorang wanita berambut ikal panjang berwarna hitam. Memiliki wajah yang begitu ramah dan sangat disukai oleh anak-anak. Kurenai Yuuhi, merupakan Ibu baru bagi anak-anak kurang beruntung itu.

Sakura pun menyetujuinya. Kurenai begitu baik dan murah senyum. Meskipun seperti itu kadang-kadang ia bisa tegas pada anak-anak untuk jangan kelewatan bermain.

Seperti halnya beberapa jam lalu, ketika Sakura dipaksa untuk bernyanyi duet dengan Gaara. Dan telah membuatnya setengah mati malu dan juga salah tingkah. Bagaimana tidak? Gaara menyetujui permintaan anak-anak itu dan berlutut dihadapannya sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Seperti seorang pria yang sedang mengajak pasangannya untuk berdansa.

Senyuman di wajah pemuda itu entah kenapa telah membuat dirinya merasa melayang terbang ke angkasa sampai menyentuh awan. Belum lagi sikapnya yang begitu lembut.

Sampai akhirnya ia terpaksa menerima uluran tangan pemuda itu karena anak-anak panti itu mulai berwajah murung dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Oke. Mereka sudah mulai bisa berakting dengan baik. Dan sayangnya ia terjebak dalam kepalsuan wajah anak-anak itu.

Tapi, Sakura merasa senang. Beban pikirannya entah kenapa lenyap ketika saling lempar tawa dengan semuanya. Dan fakta kehadiran pemuda berambut merah itu di sini bersamanya sangat mengejutkan dirinya.

"Kenapa kau merahasiakannya dariku?" Tanya Sakura pada Gaara ketika mereka berhenti sejenak di tepi danau.

Keduanya memang sengaja memisahkan diri dari semuanya. Di samping ingin melihat ke sekeliling panti asuhan, juga untuk membicarakan beberapa hal yang pastinya sangat mengganjal di hati Sakura. Dan yang ia tak habis pikir pemuda itu bersikap seolah-olah ia tak mengenalnya saat di sekolah. Pemuda itu memperlakukannya seperti orang lain.

Padahal bisa di bilang teman pemuda itu saat di panti hanyalah dirinya seorang. Sakura sekarang mulai mengingat beberapa hal tentang pemuda itu. Dulu, Gaara adalah seorang anak yang pendiam dan pemurung. Jarang berbicara dengan anak-anak lain yang sebaya dengannya, dan juga jarang menjawab jika ada seseorang yang menayakan sesuatu hal padanya. Pemuda itu diam membisu dengan wajah yang selalu tertunduk.

Saat ia dikerjai oleh anak-anak lain, Gaara tak pernah membalasnya. Ia diam. Diam dengan menahan amarahnya. Mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat di belakang tubuhnya dengan kedua rahang yang nampak mengeras. Emosi yang tidak dikeluarkan itu tidak baik, karena normalnya manusia akan cenderung membalas perlakuan yang tidak baik padanya. Terlebih saat itu dia masih anak-anak yang emosinya pasti sangat labil.

Namun, berbeda dengan Gaara, pemuda itu hanya diam dan menatap tajam setiap mata yang merendahkannya. Karena itu, Sakura yang merasa kasihan mulai mencoba mendekati Gaara dengan cara halus dan sikap yang lembut. Meskipun tak begitu mendapat respon yang baik, perlahan Gaara mulai bisa menunjukan emosinya. Ia akan tersenyum saat senang. Ia akan menangis saat sedih. Dan ia akan berteriak ketika marah.

Tapi, Sakura sama sekali tak menyangka jika Gaara bersikap seperti itu hanya di depan dirinya seorang saja. Dan sekali lagi Sakura merasa jika pemuda itu membutuhkan kehadirannya di sisinya.

"Karena sepertinya kau juga tidak mengenaliku," jawab Gaara pelan dan mendudukan diri di atas papan kayu yang memang dibuat agar mencapai bagian sisi danau yang kelihatannya kedalaman airnya sudah lumayan dalam.

Danau yang begitu luas berwarna hijau kebiru-biruan. Nampak berbias dengan cantik ketika sinar matahari sore menerpa permukaannya. Banyak dedaunan kering yang melayang-layang di atas permukaan airnya. Tidak hanya itu, ada puluhan bunga teratai yang terlihat begitu cantik dengan warna merah muda yang begitu kontras dengan warna air danau.

Sakura ikut mendudukan diri di samping Gaara dengan perlahan dan memandang samping wajah pemuda itu. Selanjutnya ia menundukan kepala. "Aku tak ingat," ucapnya pelan.

Gaara menolehkan kepalanya memandang wajah Sakura yang tertunduk. Dan pemuda itu langsung membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut ketika Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dengan linangan air mata yang membasahi kedua pipinya. Dengan pelan pemuda itu menyeka pipi Sakura bergantian dengan ibu jarinya. "Kenapa kau … menangis?" Tanyanya pelan dengan raut wajah bingung.

Sakura menyentuh tangan kanan Gaara yang masih bertengger di pipinya. "Aku—hiks!—tak begitu mengingatnya. Tapi—hiks!—apakah terjadi sesuatu denganmu setelah kepergianku?"

Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tak terjadi apapun padaku. Hanya saja—"

"…" Sakura terdiam menunggu kelanjutan ucapan pemuda itu. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang ketika pemuda itu mendekatkan wajahnya. Embusan napas dari pemuda itu yang terasa hangat menerpa wajahnya membuat pipinya ikut menghangat.

"—aku kesepian saat kau pergi meninggalkanku sendiri di tempat ini."

Sebuah sapuan hangat dan tekstur yang lembut juga basah menyelimuti daerah sekitar bibirnya. Ciuman yang diberikan pemuda itu sangatlah berbeda. Rasanya begitu hangat. Sakura bisa merasakan perasaan cinta pemuda itu padanya hanya dengan sebuah ciuman tanpa harus diutarakan lewat kata-kata.

Gaara melepaskan pagutan bibirnya pada bibir Sakura dan menatap dalam pada _emerald_ di hadapannya. "Janji yang kau ucapakan padaku dulu, apa kau akan menepatinya?"

"Ja-janji?" Sakura nampak kebingungan ketika pemuda itu mengucapkan kata 'janji' yang sama sekali tak terlintas sedikit pun dipikirannya. Sakura jadi bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apakah dulu ia pernah membuat janji dengan pemuda itu?

Gaara menganggukan kepalanya pelan dan mengelus-ngelus pelan pipi Sakura dengan sentuhan tangannya yang hangat. "Jika waktunya sudah tiba kau akan mengingatnya. Janji yang kau ucapkan padaku dulu. Sebuah janji yang mampu mengubah hidupku."

Sakura tak mampu berucap apapun selain menunjukan raut wajah bingung. Selanjutnya yang ia rasakan adalah pelukan erat dari pemuda itu pada tubuhnya. Dan sejenak ia merasakan ada tusukan kecil yang terasa di bagian lehernya dan membuat penglihatannya tiba-tiba saja menjadi buram.

Entah kenapa segala yang ada di sekelilingnya berputar begitu cepat membuat kepalanya pusing. Dan ia sama sekali tak bisa menangkap suara-suara yang pemuda itu katakan padanya. Seolah ia berada jauh dari pemuda itu. Dan selanjutnya Sakura merasa seluruh pandangannya menghitam dan ia pun tak sadarkan diri. Kepalanya lunglai begitu saja di bahu Gaara dan kedua matanya terpejam.

"Tidurlah!" Ucap Gaara dan kemudian bangkit berdiri berserta menggendong Sakura di depan dadanya. Pemuda itu mulai melangkahkan kedua kakinya meninggalkan danau itu dengan sebuah senyuman kecil yang menghiasi bibirnya.

Gaara tak kembali ke dalam rumah panti melainkan berjalan ke pintu belakang dekat danau itu lalu membawa Sakura keluar. Memasukkannya ke dalam mobil tepat di samping jok kemudi dan pemuda itu pun ikut masuk dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya menjauhi panti asuhan itu.

Mobil _lexus _putih yang dikendarai oleh Gaara berpapasan dengan mobil BMW Hitam yang di dalamnya terdapat sosok Itachi, Shikamaru dan juga Sasuke. Keduanya sama-sama saling tak mengenali karena kaca jendela yang tertutup rapat dan berwarna hitam. Membuat ketiga pemuda itu tak menyadari dan tak melihat jika mobil itu dibawa oleh Gaara beserta Sakura di dalamnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Raut wajah pemuda itu terlihat begitu khawatir. Kedua alisnya saling berkedut satu sama lain. Setitik keringat menghiasi dahinya yang lebar. Mata _onyx_-nya berfokus pada layar ponselnya. Dan Sasuke beberapa kali membenahi letak duduknya. Ia merasa resah. Jantungnya sejak dari tadi berdebar begitu kencang. Dan nyatanya sikap yang ditunjukan oleh pemuda itu begitu terlihat panik.

Sekali lagi Sasuke mencoba menghubungi Sakura, tapi tetap yang menjawab adalah operator yang memberitahukan jika nomor yang ditujunya sedang tidak aktif.

Itachi menyadari kegundahan adiknya, dan mencoba untuk menenangkannya namun percuma, ia malah dibentak oleh Sasuke. Dan Uchiha sulung itu hanya mendesah pasrah melihat sikap Sasuke yang sedang emosi.

"Apa Sakura bersikap aneh saat di sekolah?" Tanya Shikamaru dan melirik sekilas ekspresi wajah Sasuke dari kaca spion di atas kepalanya.

"Hn."

Shikamaru hanya mendesah pelan mendengar jawaban yang menurutnya tidak enak untuk diperdengarkan. Kakak dan adik memang sama saja, sepertinya itulah yang ada di dalam pikiran Shikamaru. Dan pemuda berambut hitam yang diikat tinggi itu hanya menghembuskan napas pelan.

"Itu bukan jawaban," ucap Itachi sambil melirik adiknya dengan ekor mata.

Shikamaru hanya menggerutu tak jelas mendengar ucapan Itachi. _"Kata-kata itu aku yang seharusnya ucapkan,"_ runtuknya dalam hati.

"Aku tak bisa menghubunginya." Sasuke memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana dan menatap wajah Itachi.

"Mungkin baterai ponselnya habis. Bisa saja 'kan Sakura—"

"Tidak mungkin."

Itachi langsung tutup mulut mendengar sambutan kata-kata Sasuke padanya. Ayolah! Itachi sebagai kakak yang baik bermaksud untuk menenangkan adiknya yang sedang panik seperti _kebakaran jenggot_ mengetahui jika kekasihnya menghilang dalam sekejap mata dari pengawasannya. Tapi, yang ada setiap ia ingin bicara selalu dipotong oleh Sasuke seperti halnya tadi.

"Apa ada kemungkinan Sakura pergi sendirian ke Panti Asuhan itu?" Tanya Shikamaru lagi yang mulai kembali bersuara. Ia melirik Itachi yang duduk di sampingnya yang menunjukan raut wajah sedang berpikir dengan sudut matanya.

"Kemungkinannya ada. Tapi … "

"Di sana!" Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba dan menunjuk gerbang lebar dan tinggi tak jauh di depannya.

Shikamaru segera menghentikan mobilnya dan merapat ke sisi jalan. Ketiganya keluar bersamaan dari dalam mobil dan langsung menyerngit bingung. Papan di atas gerbang itu sudah sangat terlihat tua dan ada beberapa bagian hurufnya yang sudah terlihat samar-samar.

"Benar ini tempatnya?" Tanya Itachi yang sepertinya tak begitu yakin.

Shikamaru mengeluarkan map kecil yang terlipat dari dalam saku di balik jasnya dan memastikan bahwa mereka semua berada di tempat yang benar. "Ya, ini tempatnya."

Sasuke nampak berjalan terlebih dahulu, dan ketika tangannya hendak menekan bel di samping gerbang besi berkarat itu ia melihat jika gerbang itu tak dikunci. Dengan dorongan pelan saja pintu gerbang itu sudah terbuka.

Pemuda itu yang melangkahkan kakinya pertama kali memasuki gerbang. Embusan angin menerpa tubuhnya dari arah depan, membuat bulu kuduknya sedikit meremang. Angin itu seolah menyambut dan tahu dengan kedatangannya. Dan Sasuke langsung mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling jalanan yang ditumbuhi pohon lebat di kedua sampingnya, dan yang menambah kesan tak terurus adalah banyaknya daun kering yang memenuhi seluruh jalanan ini.

Sasuke memaklumi keadaan halaman depan rumah itu yang sedikit berantakan karena mungkin tak ada pembantu atau pekerja lain untuk bagian bersih-bersih.

Itachi menepuk pelan bahu Sasuke untuk mengajaknya terus berjalan. Tanpa Sasuke sadari sendiri jika dirinya dari tadi hanya berdiri mematung. Dengan sedikit berlari kecil akhirnya pemuda itu menyamai langkah Itachi dan juga Shikamaru.

Shikamaru yang menekan bel di samping pintu masuk itu. Di belakangnya berdiri Sasuke dan Itachi.

Cklek!

Kepala dengan warna rambut hijau mencolok menyembul keluar dari dalam. Kedua matanya yang berwarna kuning keemasan menatap wajah ketiga pria di hadapannya dengan ekspresi polos. Dan sedetik kemudian gadis kecil berusia sekitar 6 tahun itu tersenyum dengan lebar menampilkan deretan giginya yang rapi dan putih.

Shikamaru mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Itachi membalas senyuman dari gadis kecil itu. Dan Sasuke? Diam tak berekpresi apapun.

Secepat kilat gadis itu membuka lebar-lebar pintunya dan berlari masuk sambil berseru dengan kencang pada anak-anak yang lain. "ADA 3 PANGERAN TAMPAN DATANG MENGUNJUNGI KITAAAAA!"

"WAAAIIIII~"

Shikamaru, Itachi dan Sasuke langsung membulatkan kedua mata mereka ketika melihat banyak gerombolan anak yang datang dan mengerubungi mereka semua. Anak-anak itu menarik-narik ujung baju ketiganya dan mendorong punggung ketiga pemuda itu untuk masuk ke dalam.

Kurenai yang melihat kejadian itu hanya mengulum seyum. "Hari ini banyak sekali tamu yang datang," komentarnya dan berjalan mendekati ketiga pemuda itu. Bergantian menyalami mereka bertiga dan mempersilahkan mereka untuk duduk di sofa panjang dengan sedikit kesulitan. Karena anak-anak itu masih menempel seperti lem pada mereka bertiga. _Well_, mempunyai wajah yang tampan memang banyak disukai oleh orang, termasuk anak-anak.

"Nama kakak siapa?"

"Bawa makanan tidak?"

"Kakak tampan sudah punya pacar?"

Kurenai langsung tertawa mendengar pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari anak asuhnya.

Shikamaru mencoba untuk tersenyum dan menjawab seorang gadis kecil berambut kuning yang menatapnya dengan mata yang bulat besar. "Nara Shikamaru."

"Namaku Rei, jika aku sudah besar, mau ya jadi pacarku?"

Shikamaru hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman. Tak berani menjawab, karena jika tidak hati-hati akan dianggap sebuah janji bagi gadis kecil itu.

Itachi tersenyum menyesal dan mengelus kepala anak laki-laki yang bertanya padanya. "Maaf. Kakak tidak bawa. Tapi, lain kali pasti akan kakak bawakan."

Dan inilah eskpresi yang Sasuke perlihatkan. Pemuda itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. Menatap dua bola mata gadis kecil yang duduk di sampingnya dengan pandangan yang menurut gadis itu begitu memesona. "Hn."

"Artinya apa?" Tanya gadis kecil itu dengan wajah polos.

"Aku punya kekasih."

"Siapa namanya?"

"Sakura."

"Kak Sakura? Kakak bohong, ya?"

Sasuke terkejut mendengarnya. Apa maksud dari anak ini?

"Pacar Kak Sakura bukan kakak, tapi Kak Gaara. Karena tadi aku lihat mereka berdua bermesraan di danau."

Kedua mata Sasuke membulat sempurna. Dadanya merasakan sesak, jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. Tanpa Sasuke sadari ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat.

Kurenai langsung memanggil anak kecil itu untuk mendekat padanya. Wanita itu mengerti akan situasi yang saat ini berlangsung. "Yuri, jangan berbicara seperti itu pada Kak Sasuke!"

Anak kecil itu langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tapi yang Yuri katakan itu benar. Kak Sakura dan Kak Gaara seperti sepasang kekasih."

"Sakura datang kemari dengan Gaara?" Tanya Shikamaru memastikan.

Kurenai melepaskan dekapannya pada Yuri, dan anak kecil itu langsung berlari menyusul anak-anak yang lain ke halaman belakang untuk bermain. Meskipun hari sudah mulai menjelang sore tapi rasa kegembiraan yang diperlihatkan oleh semua anak tak membuat mereka semua untuk berdiam di dalam rumah. Lagi pula seperti mengerti pembiacaraan orang dewasa mereka semua memilih untuk meninggalkan Kurenai dan 3 Pangeran tampan yang sering mereka dengar dari cerita dongeng.

"Ya, tapi … "

"Tapi?" Sasuke mulai merasakan firasat yang buruk mengenai kata kelanjutan dari bibir wanita bernama Kurenai itu.

Kurenai langsung menunjukan raut wajah sedih dan ada raut wajah takut juga. "Aku tak bisa menemukan mereka berdua di panti asuhan ini lagi. Kemungkinan, mereka berdua pergi bersama."

"Apa mereka berpamitan pada Anda?"

Kurenai menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Aku menyadari jika mereka telah pergi karena aku tak melihat mereka di sekitar danau lagi. Melihat kedatangan kalian bertiga kemari tentu ada maksud lain, bukan? Apa ada masalah yang ada sangkut-pautnya dengan Sakura atau Gaara?"

"Ada banyak pertanyaan yang perlu kami cari tahu jawabannya dan—"

"Di sini adalah tempat kalian menemukan jawaban. Itu maksud kedatangan kalian ke tempat ini 'kan?" Kurenai memotong ucapan Itachi dan setelahnya menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku akan mencoba membantu kalian sebisaku. Kalian bertanya dan aku akan menjawab yang kutahu."

Shikamaru menganggukkan kepalanya setelah berpandangan sejenak dengan Itachi. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya terdiam membisu. Pemuda itu hanya ingin mendengarkan rupanya.

"Apa Gaara memang benar salah satu anak yang dibesarkan di panti ini bersama Sakura?"

Dahi Kurenai nampak sedikit terlipat. "Aku tidak yakin, tapi aku menyimpan beberapa album foto yang dimiliki oleh Ibu Panti sebelumnya. Akan kuambilkan. Tunggu sebentar!"

"Sepertinya kita sudah mencapai titik terang," komentar Itachi dan ditimpali anggukan kepala oleh Itachi.

"Ini dia," seru Kurenai dan dengan tertatih-tatih membawa lima album foto ukuran besar di depan dadanya. "Hanya ini yang masih utuh. Yang lainnya sudah hancur karena _dimakan_ usia."

"Tidak masalah." Itachi angkat bicara dan sebenarnya ia merasa cukup terbantu dengan kerja sama Kurenai yang berjalan mulus.

Masing-masing mengambil satu buah album. Dibukanya satu persatu dengan pandangan mata serius. Tentunya mereka tak ingin melewatkan satu petunjuk apapun yang mungkin saja tersimpan di album foto ini.

Sasuke menyenggol lengan Itachi dan menunjukan album foto yang tadi diambilnya. Jari telunjuk pemuda itu mengarah ke salah satu foto yang terlihat sudah buram warnanya.

"Apa anak kecil ini adalah Gaara?"

"Sepertinya … iya. Jika dilihat dari warna rambut dan _tattoo_ di dahinya," ucap Shikamaru ikut melihat foto usang itu. "Ada hal yang mengganjal pikiranku. Naruto—kau kenal bukan? Anak dari keluarga yang mengadopsi Sakura—"

Kurenai mengangguk.

"—dia bilang jika ada seorang anak laki-laki—yang di dalam foto itu—meninggal karena tercebur saat bermain di danau. Apa itu benar?"

Kurenai nampak terkejut dengan raut wajahnya yang terlihat tegang. "I-itu … aku tidak tahu."

"Jika anak laki-laki ini adalah Gaara—yang dikatakan oleh Naruto sudah meninggal beberapa tahun silam—tapi kenapa dia masih hidup?"

"Kemungkinan yang lain mereka berdua adalah orang yang berbeda?" Ucap Sasuke. Tapi, kemudian pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan memijit pelan tengkuknya.

"Anda benar-benar tidak tahu? Saat ini mungkin Sakura berada dalam bahaya."

Kurenai sekali lagi nampak terkejut dengan membulatkan kedua matanya yang berwarna merah menyala. "Sakura … dalam bahaya?" Tanyanya untuk memastikan.

"…"

"Kalian pikir Gaara akan sanggup untuk menyakiti Sakura? Begitu maksud kalian?" Tanya Kurenai lagi dengan raut wajah ketidakpercayaan. Ada sedikit nada marah di dalamnya.

"Dengar! Ada yang ingin mencelakakan Sakura. Dia sering mendapat benda ancaman berupa foto atau surat yang dikirimkan padanya selama 2 bulan terakhir. Itu membuatnya sangat depresi. Terlebih sahabat-sahabatnya meninggal karena di bunuh oleh seseorang. Yang kami pikir pembunuh itu adalah orang yang selama ini meneror Sakura. Sakura memang memiliki banyak sekali penggemar di luar sana karena dia seorang model. Tapi—"

"Atas dasar apa kalian menuduh Gaara yang membunuh semua sahabat Sakura?" Tanya Kurenai yang mulai tidak mengerti jalan pikiran pemuda bernama Shikamaru itu.

"Kami tidak menuduhnya," ucap Itachi dengan nada kalem.

Kurenai nampak menghela napas lalu bangkit berdiri. Mendekati meja telepon dan menekan beberapa digit angka setelah mengangkat gagang teleponnya. Wanita itu nampak berbicara dengan suara rendah sambil melirik bergantian wajah ketiga pemuda itu. Selang satu menit kemudian ia kembali duduk di hadapan Itachi, Shikamaru dan Sasuke. "Aku menghubungi Ibu Panti yang mengurus Sakura waktu itu. Tunggulah dan kalian bisa bertanya pada beliau mengenai apakah benar ada anak yang tenggelam di danau atau tidak. Mungkin tak lebih dari satu jam lagi kalian akan bertemu. Bersabarlah!"

Itachi nampak menundukkan kepalanya sekilas sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena wanita itu sudah mau menghubungi dan mempertemukan mereka semua dengan Ibu Panti, yang mungkin saja mempunya kunci jawaban dari misteri mati atau tidaknya anak laki-laki yang mirip dengan Gaara di dalam foto itu.

"Aku akan mencari Sakura," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba dan bangkit berdiri. Tapi, Kurenai langsung menarik lengannya sambil tersenyum.

"Pakai mobilku," ucap Kurenai dan mengambil kunci mobil dari atas meja dekat telepon ke tangan Sasuke.

Ketika wanita itu melihat raut wajah bertanya pada Sasuke, ia segera menambahkan, "Untuk Sakura."

Sasuke sedikit menarik ujung bibirnya berlainan arah lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka semua setelah di beri tahu oleh Kurenai di mana mobilnya di parkir.

"Dari bagaimana caranya mengkhawatirkan Sakura, pastinya dia begitu mencintainya. Sudah berapa lama?" Tanya Kurenai dan kembali duduk.

"Mmm … mungkin sudah satu tahun lebih. Mereka akan bertunangan dalam waktu dekat," jawab Itachi.

"Aaahhh~sudah seserius itu ternyata. Apa kau akan mengundangku ke acara pertunangan itu?"

Itachi tersenyum. "Tentu. Beserta seluruh anak panti."

Kurenai lagi-lagi dibuat terkejut. "Be-benarkah?" Tanyanya sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Hn."

"Anak-anak pasti senang mendengarnya. Tentu, kami akan datang," ucap Kurenai. Namun sedetik kemudian wanita itu terpekik kecil ketika sadar jika dia belum membuatkan minuman untuk mereka berdua. "Maaf. Akan kubuatkan minuman untuk kalian."

"Terima kasih," ucap Shikamaru.

_**##Obsession##**_

Di samping memikirkan Sakura, Sasuke juga sedang cemas dengan keadaan Naruto. Pemuda itu tak bisa dihubungi, dan keberadaannya menghilang begitu saja dari dalam lingkungan sekolah. Tas pemuda itu masih berada di dalam kelasnya, teronggok begitu saja di atas meja. Dan itu berarti Naruto memang belum meninggalkan area sekolah. Yang jadi pertanyaan, kemana perginya pemuda itu?

Jika memang benar dugaan Sasuke babhwa Naruto diserang oleh seseorang, tapi kenapa tak ada jejaknya sama sekali? Selain darah yang berceceran dan gantungan ponsel Naruto yang tergeletak begitu saja di halaman belakang gedung perpusatakaan. Bagaimana cara si pelaku keluar dari area sekolah bersama Naruto? Ia sudah bertanya pada penjaga gerbang tapi dia tak melihat jika ada orang yang mencurigakan meninggalkan sekolah atau melewati gerbang penjagaannya.

Naruto seolah hilang ditelan bumi.

Dan semuanya begitu misterius.

Dari si pelaku pembunuhan itu. Dan kali ini ia dipusingkan dengan adanya anak yang mirip dengan Gaara, tapi menurut Naruto anak itu sudah meninggal beberapa tahun silam. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apakah anak itu selamat dari maut? Atau memang anak laki-laki yang ada di foto itu bukanlah Gaara melainkan orang lain? Tapi, kenapa begitu mirip?

"AARRGGHHH!" Geram Sasuke dan mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi.

Pemuda itu berjalan memasuki sebuah garasi yang pintunya sudah terbuka tepat di samping kanan rumah panti itu. Ia membuka penutup kain pada mobil lalu masuk ke dalamnya. Memasukkan kunci itu lalu tancap gas dan pergi dari sana.

Jika semua berpikiran jika Gaara adalah pelakunya, maka tujuannya kali ini tentu saja menemui pemuda itu. Benar atau tidak, ia akan tahu setelah bertemu dengannya. Jika ia tak bertindak sendiri maka bisa mengundang kecurigaan pemuda itu padanya. Maka lebih baik ia bergerak sendiri, dan jika waktunya tepat maka ia akan meminta bantuan.

Ia pernah dilatih beberapa gerakan ilmu beladiri oleh Itachi. Dan ia cukup menghapal dengan baik gerakan itu. Dulu ia sempat protes pada kakaknya kenapa ia dilatih seperti itu. Tapi sekarang Sasuke harus berterima kasih pada Itachi karena sudah mau dengan sabarnya mengajarinya kala itu. Meskipun saat pertama kali Sasuke merasa jika seluruh sendi pada pergelangan tangan dan kakinya serasa mau copot. Saat pertama kali berlajar Sasuke merasa seluruh tubuhnya remuk.

Tapi, rasa sakit itu terbayarkan. Otot-otot di beberapa bagian tubuhnya mulai terbentuk, dan Sasuke merasa jika dia sudah menjadi seorang lelaki.

Sasuke jadi mempunyai pemikiran. Seorang laki-laki belum dikatakan laki-laki jika belum merasakan rasa sakit secara fisik jika melakukan hal semacam dirinya.

Sasuke membelokkan stirnya ke kanan lalu melaju lurus dengan kecepatan tinggi. Mobil yang dikendarainya perlahan mulai meninggalkan panti asuhan itu. Ia hanya berdoa di dalam hati agar kekasihnya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Namun, ada juga rasa cemburu yang dirasakannya ketika mendengar kata 'bermesraan' yang dikatakan oleh salah satu anak di panti. Pikiran-pikiran mengenai mereka berpegangan tangan, berpelukan atau bahkan berciuman semakin membuat pikirannya berkecamuk. Dadanya bergumuruh panas seperti lava yang ingin keluar dari dalam perut bumi.

.

.

.

Gaara memberhentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah mewah yang begitu besar. Ia menekan sekali klakson mobilnya, dan selang beberapa detik kemudian ada seorang pria paruh baya yang membukakan gerbang tinggi itu untuk Gaara.

Tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih Gaara kembali menjalankan mobilnya untuk lebih masuk dan melewati lapangan luas berumput hijau yang sangat terlihat sekali dirawat. Dan lapangan luas itu adalah halaman rumahnya.

Gaara turun dari dalam mobil setelah membuka sabuk pengaman di tubuhnya tanpa mematikan mesin. Toh! Saat ia turun akan ada pelayan yang bergantian masuk ke dalam mobilnya untuk di bawa ke dalam bagasi.

Gaara menggendong Sakura di depan tubuhnya. Berjalan tanpa menjawab sapaan seluruh pegawai di rumahnya yang berjejer rapi di kedua samping tubuhnya sambil membungkuk memberi hormat. Sebelum Gaara menaiki anak tunggu menuju lantai atas, pemuda itu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap semua para pegawai yang masih saja membungkukkan badannya.

"Kalian semua cepat keluar."

Semua kepala pegawai itu langsung terangkat dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Hari ini pulanglah lebih awal."

"Ba-baik, Tuan!" Jawab semua pegawai yang kiranya berjumlah 15 orang dengan serempak. Pandangan mata mereka semua tertuju pada seorang gadis dalam gendongan majikannya. Selanjutnya dengan sebuah senyuman kecil di bibir para pegawai itu mulai berjalan keluar lewat pintu di samping dapur. Mereka semua berpendapat mungkin tuan muda mereka ingin jika waktunya tak diganggu bersama gadis itu yang mereka anggap kekasihnya.

Perlahan Gaara mulai melangkahkan kedua kakinya menaiki anak tangga satu persatu. Pijakan kakinya terasa begitu empuk karena sudah jelas, tangga itu dipakaikan sebuah semacam karpet tebal berwarna merah. Sedikit untuk menimalisir efek rasa sakit jika saja terjatuh dari tangga. Pegangan di kedua sisi tangga melingkar itu pun terbuat dari kayu kokoh.

Ada dua arah ke kanan dan ke kiri jika sudah menaiki tangga sampai atas. Dan Gaara melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kanan. Masuk ke salah satu pintu yang memang di mana kamarnya yang lain berada. Menutup pintunya setelah masuk lalu merebahkan Sakura ke atas tempat tidur yang begitu besar, empuk dan juga bersih.

Dapat juga tercium wangi lembut dari dalam kamar itu karena memang diberi pewangi ruangan. Wangi yang begitu membuat nyaman untuk berlama-lama di dalam kamar itu.

Gaara berjalan ke arah jendela dan menyibakan satu gorden jendela di kamar itu lalu duduk di tepi kasur yang berarti pemuda itu duduk di samping Sakura yang tengah terlelap tidur dengan wajah polos.

Pemuda itu mulai dengan satu sentuhan di poni Sakura lewat sapuan tangan kanannya. Sebuah seringai kecil menghiasi bibirnya ketika jarak antara wajahnya dengan wajah Sakura semakin dekat. Napas pemuda itu semakin terdengar berat ketika merasakan embusan napas hangat Sakura menerpa wajahnya.

Gaara merasa jika seluruh darahnya berkumpul di wajah. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang ketika pemuda itu menyentuhkan bibirnya yang tipis pada bibir mungil Sakura. Gerakan satu kali yang dilakukannya hanya mengecup bibirnya singkat.

Tapi, rasa yang ditawarkan oleh bibir gadis itu begitu membuat perasaannya menggebu-gebu dan ia menginginkan lebih. Lebih dari sekedar ciuman di bibir. Pemuda itu ingin menciumi seluruh bagian tubuh gadis itu. Membuatnya menjadi miliknya seutuhnya. Ia sudah menahan perasaan ini sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan Sakura. Dan ia semakin tersakiti saat ia tahu jika Sakura sudah mempunyai seorang kekasih.

Ia menahan sekuat tenaga perasaan yang membuncah begitu dahsyatnya yang keluar dari dalam dadanya. Kini, tak akan ada seseorang yang mengganggu kesenangannya. Gadis itu tak akan bangun dalam waktu dekat, ia sudah memberikan obat tidur pada Sakura lewat suntikan.

"Izinkan aku melakukannya … Sakura," ucap Gaara dan kedua tangannya bergerak ke arah kancing-kancing seragam yang dikenakan gadis itu.

Gaara kembali mencium bibir Sakura lebih dalam dan intens. Menghisap bibir bawah gadis itu, memasukkan lidahnya begitu dalam, melumat keseluruhan bibirnya. Pemuda berambut merah itu tersenyum kecil disela ciumannya ketika mendengar Sakura sedikit mendesah dan mengerang akibat perlakuannya pada gadis itu. Meskipun gadis itu tertidur tapi mungkin gadis itu sedang membayangkan jika ia tengah berciuman. Dan Gaara juga dapat merasakan embusan napas gadis itu semakin terasa berat dan cepat, belum lagi detak jantungnya yang ia rasakan.

Sesekali Gaara menyudahi ciumannya untuk mengambil sejumlah pasokan oksigen. Kedua tangannya pun mulai membuka kancing atas seragam Sakura, terus sampai kancing kemeja ketiga ia baru berhenti. 3 kancing terbuka sudah cukup membuat dada Sakura yang terlihat putih terekspos membuat pemuda itu menelan ludah selama satu detik sebelum menenggelamkan wajahnya di lekukan leher gadis itu. Menggigit dan meninggalkan banyak _kissmark_ di sana.

"Nggghh~"

Lagi-lagi Gaara mendengar suara erangan dari bibir Sakura. Dan pemuda itu juga tak menyadari kapan tubuh kekarnya berada di atas tubuh gadis itu. Menutupi keseluruhan tubuh mungil Sakura dengan tubuhnya.

Gaara mulai merasa udara di sekitarnya berubah menjadi panas. Membuatnya gerah. Dan pemuda itu berhenti sejenak dari kegiatannya untuk membuka atasan seragam sekolahnya dan melemparnya asal. Dan sekarang pemuda itu bertelanjang dada.

Gaara kembali menyeringai kecil ketika tahu jika tak akan ada orang yang menggangu kesenangannya dengan Sakura. Tidak para pelayan di rumahnya atau pun Sasuke. Orang yang ingin sekali ia lenyapkan di dunia ini karena sudah mengambil Sakura dari sisinya.

Sudah saatnya ia mengambil kembali apa yang menjadi miliknya. Dan kali ini ia tak akan pernah melepaskannya lagi untuk siapapun dan kapanpun juga. Ia akan membuat gadis itu menjadi miliknya.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa kali Sasuke bergerak-gerak tak tentu di balik stir kemudi. Pemuda itu beberapa kali mengibas-ngibaskan sebelah tangannya ke bagian leher yang entah kenapa terasa begitu panas. Sasuke membuka kaca mobil dan seketika embusan angin sejuk menerpa tubuhnya. Tapi, tetap saja Sasuke membuka beberapa kancing kemeja sekolahnya agar rasa panas itu mereda.

Sasuke juga merasa jika dadanya begitu terasa sesak seperti ada yang menekannya dengan erat. Dan ia juga merasakan rasa sakit di bagian jantungnya seperti ada yang menggenggamnya kuat. Deru napasnya pun mulai semakin tak teratur. Sekujur tubuhnya berkeringat dan sosok Sakura tiba-tiba saja melintas di dalam pikirannya.

Sepintas di dalam pikirannya gadis itu menunjukan raut wajah sedih. Mungkin itu hanya pikiran yang muncul akibat terlalu memikirkan Sakura, atau mungkin itu adalah sebuah pertanda. Jika kekasihnya itu sedang dalam keadaan yang membutuhkan pertolongannya.

Maka dalam sekali tekanan di pedal gas kecepatan mobil yang dibawa oleh Sasuke bertambah. Pemuda itu memandang ke atas langit yang entah kenapa membawa awan hitam membuat langit itu menggelap. Angin yang tadinya terasa begitu sejuk mulai berubah haluan menjadi rasa dingin. Dan selang beberapa detik saja rintikan-rintikan air hujan saling berlomba berjatuhan dan membasahi permukaan tanah yang dihantamnya.

Tuk! Tuk!

Suara rintikan hujan di atas atap mobil dan bagian kaca depan membuat Sasuke sedikit khawatir jika mungkin saja hujan ini adalah pertanda buruk untuk tidak memperbolehkannya menemui Sakura. Hujan ini seolah menghalangi kepergian dirinya. Langit yang gelap di atas sana seolah lukisan yang menggambarkan bagaimana mendungnya hati pemuda itu sekarang.

Sasuke menutup kembali kaca mobilnya lalu menyalakan alat untuk membersihkan rintikan hujan di bagian kaca depannya agar ia bisa melihat jalan.

Tuk! Tuk!

Rintikan hujan semakin terdengar nyaring. Hujan itu membesar membuat Sasuke harus berhati-hati melajukan mobilnya. Salah-salah mobil itu akan tergelincir dan berakhir dengan gagalnya ia menemui Sakura. Dan sebuah getaran di saku celananya membuat Sasuke terkejut. Ia melepaskan satu tangan pada stir kemudi untuk mengambil ponselnya, tanpa melihat dahulu siapa yang menelponya pemuda itu langsung mengangkatnya.

'Ini gawat—krsssk!—Sasuke.' Terdengar suara Itachi dari sebrang telepon yang terdengar tak begitu jelas.

Sasuke melipat dahinya. "Hn. Apa maksudmu?"

'Sakura—krssskkk!—bahaya—krssskk!—dia.'

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke yang semakin menajamkan indra pendengarannya.

'Aku—krsskk!—bertemu Ibu Panti. Dia bilang, anak laki-laki—krssskkk!—mati. Itu berarti—'

Tuuut! Tuut!

Sambungan telepon itu terputus secara sepihak. Sasuke melirik ponselnya dan melihat tak ada sinyal.

Duak!

Sasuke memukul stir kemudi dengan luapan rasa kesal. "_Kuso!_"

Ia kembali menghubungi Itachi tapi tak mendapat respon apapun. Gara-gara hujan dan badai yang sudah mulai datang ini membuat ponselnya tak mendapatkan sinyal. Padahal ia berpikir mungkin Itachi ingin menyampaikan informasi.

Yang dapat ia tangkap dari pembicaraan tak jelas tadi adalah mengenai Sakura. Lalu, kebenaran mengenai anak laki-laki itu. Ia mendengar kata 'mati' tapi ia belum bisa menyimpulkan apapun karena Itachi tak jelas saat mengatakannya.

"_Kenapa di saat seperti ini?"_ Pikir Sasuke dan mencengkram sisi kepalanya. Pemuda itu sungguh takut dengan apa yang akan menimpa kekasihnya. Ia takut sekali jika tak bisa melihatnya lagi. Ia takut tak bisa mendengar suara tawa darinya lagi. Ia takut tak bisa melihat wajah Sakua yang tengah tersenyum padanya lagi. Ia takut tak bisa melihat sepasang _emerald_ indah milik gadis itu lagi. Ia takut kehilangan apapun yang ada pada gadis itu. Ia begitu teramat sangat mencintainya.

Dan pemuda itu tak sanggup untuk menjalani hidupnya tanpa kehadiran gadis itu di sisinya.

Sakura diibaratkan sebuah jantung bagi Sasuke. Tanpanya ... ia mati.

"Sebentar lagi aku akan sampai. Tunggulah, Sakura."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura menggeliat pelan di dalam tidurnya. Sedikit demi sedikit gadis itu mulai membuka matanya. Ada yang membuatnya tak begitu nyaman dengan keadaannya kini. Ia merasa seluruh tubuhnya lengket karena berkeringat. Ia merasakan udara panas yang memenuhi seluruh permukaan kulitnya. Anehnya ada sensasi dingin yang ia rasakan di bagian leher. Ada sesuatu yang sedang menjilati bagian leher dan sisi wajahnya sampai basah.

Sakura mulai merasa beban berat menimpa tubuhnya, dadanya ikut merasakan sesak. Jantungnya berdetak dengan begitu cepat. Deru napasnya memburu.

Sakura tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Rasa aneh yang dirasakannya kini begitu membuatnya ingin lagi-lagi terpejam. Menikmati sentuhan hangat yang bermain-main di seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Faktanya gadis itu berpikir jika yang ada di hadapannya adalah Sasuke.

Gadis itu kembali menutup matanya. Menggerakan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk tubuh kekar yang kini menindih tubuhnya. Sakura menautkan bibirnya yang basah pada bibir seseorang yang gadis itu kira adalah Sasuke.

"Ngghhh~" Sakura mendesah pelan saat sebuah tangan bergerak ke bagian bawah tubuhnya. Meraba pahanya yang mulus yang masih terpasang rok rempel mini seragamnya.

Namun, sedetik kemudian Sakura membuka kedua matanya. Perlahan-lahan pandangannya semakin jelas. Bibirnya masih berpagutan dengan bibir Sasuke.

"Sa-suke … " ucap Sakura pelan setelah ia mengakhiri pagutan di bibirnya.

Sakura terdiam membeku. Kedua matanya terbelalak dengan sempurna ketika melihat orang yang berada di atas tubuhnya kini bukanlah Sasuke seperti apa yang dipikirkannya barusan. Jantungnya kembali berdetak begitu cepat. Dadanya terasa begitu sesak. "K-kau … "

"…" Gaara tak menjawab selain berusaha bernapas dengan normal kembali.

Sakura langsung melirik tubuhnya. Dan lagi-lagi ia dibuat terkejut karena ia sudah setengah bertelanjang. Bagian atas tubuhnya terekspos begitu saja. Dan dadanya terhimpit oleh dada Gaara yang sama-sama bertelanjang.

"APA YANG KAULAKUKAN PADAKU?" Teriak Sakura dan langsung mendorong tubuh Gaara sampai pemuda itu terjatuh ke samping.

Dengan tubuh yang masih terasa begitu lemas Sakura langsung bangkit dari berbaringnya. Menarik selimut sampai menutup bagian atas tubuhnya. Kedua matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. "Apa yang sudah kaulakukan?" Bisiknya lirih dengan suara parau.

Sakura memeluk dirinya sendiri dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. Ia tak mengenali ruangan ini. "Aku di mana?" Tanyanya dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir membasahi pipinya.

Sakura merasakan perasaan takut yang begitu besar. Ia kembali melirik tubuhnya yang sudah setengah bertelanjang, hanya roknya saja yang masih melekat di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Tapi, meskipun seperti itu Sakura takut jika kesuciannya sudah terampas oleh pemuda itu.

"Sakura … "

Sakura langsung beringsut mundur menjauhi tangan Gaara yang hendak menyentuhnya. Sekujur tubuh gadis itu gemetar.

"Kau—hiks!—tega sekali padaku," ucap Sakura pelan.

Gaara tak menjawab ucapan Sakura. Pemuda itu beranjak berjalan ke sebuah laci meja, dan mengambil sesuatu dari sana yang membuat Sakura kembali membulatkan mata terkejut.

"J—jangan! Kumohon, jangan lakukan ini padaku," ucap Sakura ketika melihat Gaara mulai beringsut mendekat padanya dengan serta membawa alat suntik di tangannya.

Dengan cepat Sakura melompat dari atas tempar tidur dengan serta mengambil kemeja sekolahnya yang tergeletak di lantai. Memakainya secara asal dan berlari keluar dari dalam kamar itu. Dengan air mata yang menetes dari kedua matanya Sakura mencoba memasangkan beberapa kancing di kemejanya setelah ia berhasil memakainya dengan benar.

Dengan bertelanjang kaki Sakura menuruni anak tangga yang panjang sambil berlari. Beberapa kali ia menengokan kepalanya ke belakang ketika tahu jika Gaara mengejarnya di belakang. Jantungnya kembali berdetak dengan kencang. Ia tak menyangka jika pemuda itu bisa sampai berbuat jauh seperti ini.

Sakura meraih gagang pintu lalu keluar menerobos hujan. Tapi baru saja lima langkah keluar dari pintu itu, ada yang menarik rambut bagian belakangnya. Gadis itu langsung merintih sakit. "Akh!"

"Diam."

Sakura langsung menyikut perut Gaara dan ia meloloskan diri dari pemuda itu. Berlari menyusuri halaman depan rumah itu yang ditumbuhi rerumputan tebal. Hujan semakin deras, angin semakin kencang. Sakura tiba-tiba saja terjatuh karen licin. Bagian depan tubuhnya kotor karena bersentuhan dengan tanah.

Gadis itu mencoba bangun, tapi lagi-lagi ia terjatuh. Tak menyerah Sakura merangkak dengan seluruh tubuh gemetar, tangan kanannya terulur ke depan ke sebuah pintu gerbang. Namun tiba-tiba saja Gaara menduduki pinggang Sakura, dan sebuah tusukan kecil di bagian lehernya membuat ia langsung terdiam. Sakura berhenti bergerak, kepalanya terkulai lesu. Dan detik berikutnya kedua kelopak mata gadis itu tertutup, dan Sakura kembali tak sadarkan diri.

Dengan pelan Gaara membalikkan tubuh Sakura lalu menggendongnya kembali ke dalam rumah. Kali ini pemuda itu akan mengikatnya agar tak mencoba kabur. Gaara membaringkan tubuh Sakura di atas tempat tidur sesudahnya ia sampai. Kedua tangan pemuda itu akan kembali melucuti pakaian Sakura ketika bel pintu di rumahnya berbunyi.

Tak ingin mengambil resiko ketahuan jika ia menyembunyikan seorang gadis di rumah ini. Maka Gaara segera membungkus tubuh Sakura dengan selimut dan memasukkannya ke dalam lemari, menyembunyikannya di tempat itu.

Gaara kembali memakai kemeja sekolahnya lantas keluar dari dalam kamarnya. Menuruni anak tangga dengan tergesa-gesa dan membukakan pintu rumahnya untuk mengetahui siapa yang sudah berkunjung ke rumahnya. Seketika kedua mata _jade_ milik pemuda itu membulat sempurna. Ia tak menyangka jika pemuda itu akan datang langsung menemuinya. "Kau!"

"Hn." Sepasang mata _onyx _milik pemuda berambut raven itu menatap tajam pada sosok Gaara. "Di mana kau sembunyikan Sakura?"

_Onyx_ dan _Jade_, saling memberikan tatapan tajam.

.

.

_**Tzuzuku**_

_Balasan Review buat yg ga login :_

_**Sheryne **__: Jujur, tadinya sih q mau buat pelakunya Sasuke, tp lbh cocok Gaara yg ke Obsesi ma Sakura. Hahaha.*evillaugh*.  
_

_Hemmm … jd gini loh, Gaara itu lewat jalan pintas yang skrg dh ga dipergunakan lagi ma kbnykn orang krn udh da jalan baru. Krn jalan lama itu cukup berbahaya karena srng terjadi longsor, krnya dipindah jalurkan. Nanti q bahas di chapter dpn. Lalu mngenai kejadian Naruto di pukul, Sakura sedang ada dalam perjalanan ke Panti, dia naik Bis yg sering berhenti narik penumpang atau hanya beristirahat, beda dngn Gaara yg memakai mobil pribadi. Dy ga berhenti buat narik penumpang atau sbgainya. Dihitung dr jangka waktunya, itu kenapa Gaara bs tiba duluan. Dy ngebut sambil bawa Naruto yang masih ada did lm bagasi mobilnya.  
Gomen, krn bikin bingung. Tadinya mau q jelasin di chapter akhir. Heheh._

_Sai? Hahaha. Ada deh, ntar dia muncul klu dh waktunya. Mngenai Naruto, q blm bs kasih komentar apa-apa. Makanya liat sampai akhir ya.  
Q seneng bngt klu ada reader yg aktif nanya kyk gini.  
Berasa klu yg baca fic nie bnr2 ngikutin alurnya bngt sampai kepikiran untuk nanya ini-itu.  
Domo Arigatou, Sheryne.^^  
_

_**Otaku-chan**__ : Thank's. Gaara pelakunya. ^^_

_**Hiromi Toshiko**__ : Hai, salam kenal juga, Hiromi-san.^^  
Ehehehe. Makasih atas pujiannya. Q usahain ga lama update.  
_

_**SakuraBELONGtoSASUKE**__ : Nyahahaahaha~I like your pen name.  
Panjang? Haahaha. Akhirnya, kmrn2 da yg blng klu per chapternya pendek. Makanya q panjangin dikit.  
Yupz. Bukan Sai pelakunya.^^  
Thank's._

_**Aiko Kirisawa**__ : Hahaha. Gaara is Kira-sama. Kira-sama is Gaara.*author-nyamulaierror*  
E-hm. Akhirnya ada yg nanya masalah itu. Dan akan kukasih jawabannya chapter akhir. Hohoo.  
Iya, nih, Sai kemana, ya? Reader-sama tahu ga dia kemana*Ditimpuk*_

Makasih atas review-nya. Aiko-chan.^^  
Klu km udh punya akun, ayo ngobrol lewat PM.

_**Fan'snya Mizuira**__ : Hohoho. Tenang z. Di chapter ini bnyak adegan GaaSaku. By the way, I like your pen name.  
Thank you for your review.^^  
._

_._

_E-hem!_

_Sepertinya ga bkl tamat chapter depan. Berarti bakalan tamat di chapter 18. _

_Jangan ada yang protes mengenai adegan Gaara ma Sakura. Itu merupakan bagian dari alur critanya. Lagi pula Reader-sama pasti pada suka juga kan?*ditimpuk*_

_Saya sendirinya z sampai blushing sendiri pas buatnya. Soalnya baru kali ini buat adegan yang—uhuk!—tau lah maksudku. Saya masih taruh di rated T kenapa? Karena menurut Saya adegan seperti itu masih terbilang aman. Tapi, jika kata reader nggak aman taruh di rated T bakl q ubah secepatnya. *.*_

Ada yang ngerti ucapan Itachi di telepon? Yupz. Kalau ga chapter besok ada penjelasannya. Mistery dari fic ini belum terkuak loh. So, chapter2 terakhir menentukan banget. Ga bakalan seru kalau kelewat. Karena itu tetap ikutin, ya!

_Kalau gitu aku minta review dr kalian semua._

Dan kritik juga Saran, q tunggu di kotak review.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Preivious Chapter**_

"Hanya ini yang masih utuh. Yang lainnya sudah hancur karena _dimakan_ usia."

"Sakura … dalam bahaya?"

"_Kenapa di saat seperti ini?"_

.

.

.

"J—jangan! Kumohon, jangan lakukan ini padaku."

"Diam."

"Di mana kau sembunyikan Sakura?"

* * *

_**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Obsession©Mizuira Kumiko**_

_**Genre : Romance/Crime**_

_**Rated : T—Semi M (For This Chapter)**_

_**Enjoy, Minna-san!**_

* * *

Pemuda berambut merah itu hanya diam dengan tatapan tajam yang ia berikan pada seorang pemuda lain yang berdiri angkuh dihadapannya. Diam dengan bibir tertutup rapat seolah di lem dan membuktikan jika ia tak punya keiinginan untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh pemuda itu.

"Dimana kau menyembunyikannya?" Tanya Sasuke sekali lagi dan langsung mencengkram kerah kemeja Gaara dengan erat. Mata _onyx_ miliknya begitu tajam, dingin, dan mengintimidasi. Wajahnya nampak memerah menahan amarah, kedua rahangnya mengeras, giginya saling bergemelutukan. Dan aura yang menguar keluar dari sekeliling tubuhnya begitu menusuk.

Meskipun menyadari hal itu, Gaara tetap menunjukan ekspresi datar di wajahnya. Kedua mata _jade_-nya hanya menatap tajam balik mata onyx pemuda itu. Dan dengan sekali gerakan pemuda itu menurunkan kedua tangan Sasuke yang mencengkram kerah kemejanya lalu memelintir tangan pemuda itu dan membanting tubuhnya ke lantai.

Bruk!

Sasuke mengerang sakit akibat benturan yang diterima bagian punggungnya karena serangan cepat dari Gaara. Pemuda berambut merah itu membalikkan tubuh Sasuke dan mendorongnya keluar jauh dari pintu masuk.

"Keluar!" Ucap Gaara dingin dan melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

Sasuke mengelus-ngelus sebentar kedua tangannya yang sedikit merasa ngilu sebelum bangkit berdiri. Dan dengan sebuah seringai tipis di bibirnya pemuda itu berlari maju menerjang Gaara yang dalam sedang posisi terbuka untuk diserang.

Bugh!

Satu pukulan keras di pipi membuat Gaara tersungkur jatuh. Dengan setengah berlari Sasuke kembali masuk ke dalam rumah dan berkeyakinan jika Sakura memanglah ada di dalam. Di salah satu ruangan di dalam rumah ini. Dengan napas memburu dan dengan detak jantung yang begitu cepat berdetak, Sasuke menaiki anak tangga dengan berlari.

Tapi baru saja setengah jalan, Gaara menarik ujung kerahnya dari arah belakang dan kembali membanting tubuhnya. Dan Sasuke yang tak mau kalah pun menendang kedua kaki Gaara membuat pemuda itu juga terjatuh. Sasuke berniat untuk memberikan pukulan lagi, tapi saat tangannya masih melayang di udara Gaara menjatuhkan tubuh Sasuke dan membuat keduanya jatuh terguling dari tangga dengan berakhir posisi Sasuke yang berada di bawah.

Bugh!

Bugh!

Sudut bibir Sasuke mulai mengeluarkan darah. Pipinya sudah lebam dan membiru. Dan pemuda itu mulai mengerang sakit ketika menerima pukulan Gaara. Tapi, seolah tak memperdulikan keadaannya Sasuke membalikkan posisi sehingga ia yang berada di atas tubuh Gaara. Menghantamkan kepalan tangannya dua kali lipat dari apa yang dilakukan oleh pemuda berambut merah itu padanya.

Bugh!

Bugh!

Bugh!

Bugh!

Nampak keduanya tak mau kalah satu sama lain. Saling pukul, saling tendang. Berguling bergantian sampai akhirnya Gaara menendang sekuat tenaga bagian perut Sasuke untuk menjauh dari atas tubuhnya.

Gaara menghapus darah di sudut bibirnya dengan punggung tangan kanan. Ada beberapa tetes darah yang berakhir di bagian depan kemejanya. Sama halnya dengan keadaan Sasuke. Napas keduanya nampak tersengal-sengal.

"Sakura—haaahhh! Hahhhh! Ada di sini, benar 'kan?" Tanya Sasuke sambil berusaha untuk bangkit berdiri. Memfokuskan pandangan matanya yang sedikit buram pada sosok Gaara yang sudah bangkit berdiri tanpa merasa sedikit kesakitan atas lukanya sama sekali.

"Cih! Kau keras kepala sekali, Uchiha," ucap Gaara.

Sasuke mendengus pelan. "Sepertinya kau tak ingin menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Aa … "

"Baiklah," ucap Sasuke dan langsung berlari sambil melayangankan kepalan tangan bergantian pada Gaara.

Tentu saja pemuda berambut merah itu menghindar dengan membungkukkan badannya lalu bersiap memukul perut Sasuke. Tapi, diluar dugaan Sasuke segera mengangkat kaki kanannya sampai ujung dengkulnya menghantam dagu Gaara lalu dilanjutkan dengan pukulan tangan bertubi-tubi ke bagian wajah, dada dan juga perut. Melihat Gaara akan segera membalas serangannya Sasuke segera memutar tubuhnya ke kanan dan meluruskan kaki kirinyanya lalu menghantam tengkuk Gaara dengan keras.

Bruk!

Tubuh Gaara tersungkur jatuh dengan dahi yang membentur keras permukaan lantai. Dan ia tak bergerak setelahnya selain genangan darah yang mengalir keluar dari kepalanya.

Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya berkali-kali untuk menormalkan kembali detak jantungnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena pada akhirnya apa yang diajarkan oleh Itachi bisa dikuasai baik olehnya. Terlebih ia sudah mengalahkan salah satu murid andalan klub karate di sekolahnya dalam waktu hitungan menit.

Ya, tentu Sasuke sudah menyelidiki latar belakang kehidupan Gaara. Ia selalu mengawasi gerak-gerik pemuda itu semenjak ia mendengar jika pemuda itu menyukai Sakura.

Sabaku Gaara, seorang ahli karate yang sudah menjuarai berbagai perlombaan tingkat nasional. Setara dengan prestasi yang didapatkan oleh Tenten. Berpikir sekarang Sasuke baru sadar jika Gaara dan Tenten berada dalam satu klub yang sama. Mungkin itu ada maksudnya juga.

Sasuke segera merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya. Mencoba menguhubungi Itachi kembali, tapi ketika melihat layar ponselnya yang mati membuat Sasuke mengeram kesal. Mata _onyx_ miliknya bergerilya ke seluruh ruangan di mana ia berada sekarang. Dan ia menemukannya, sebuah telepon rumah.

Sasuke segera berjalan membelakangi tubuh Gaara yang terdiam tak bergerak. Mengangkat gagang telepon lalu menekan beberapa digit angka.

Gaara langsung membuka kedua matanya. Seolah sama sekali tak merasa sakit dengan luka yang ada di dahinya pemuda itu bangkit berdiri. Berjalan tak bersura di belalang tubuh Sasuke. Pemuda itu menyambar sebuah guci keramik dan menggenggamnya dengan dua tangan. Dengan wajah berlumuran darah, dengan sorot mata penuh dengan hawa membunuh, dengan seringai kejam di bibirnya ia mengangkat tinggi-tinggi guci geramik itu. Siap menghantamkannya ke kepala Sasuke.

Dan Sasuke sepertinya tak menyadari kehadiran sosok Gaara di belakang punggungnya. Pemuda itu masih tetap santai menunggu panggilan teleponnya di angkat oleh orang yang bersangkutan. Sebuah senyum tipis terlukis di bibirnya ketika akhirnya Itachi menjawab panggilan teleponnya. "Itachi, aku tahu di mana Sakura berada. Dia—"

Praaanggg!

—Sasuke menghentikan ucapannya ketika ia merasakan hantaman keras di belakang bagian kepalanya. Kedua mata _onyx_-nya membulat sempurna ketika ia membalikkan badan untuk melihat apa sebenarnya yang barusan terjadi padanya.

Sasuke menjatuhkan gagang telepon dan menyentuh bagian belakang kepalanya. Ia merasa bagian belakang kepalanya begitu terasa perih dan berdenyut nyeri. Dan ketika ia melihat telapak tangannya sendiri ada noda darah yang tertinggal di sana. Dan ada banyak serpihan keramik di bawah kakinya dengan tetesan darah yang berasal dari kepalanya.

"Kau pikir, kau sudah mampu mengalahkanku? Huh! Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, Uchiha. Teruslah bermimpi dan—" Gaara menggantung ucapannya dengan sengaja ketika perlahan tubuh Sasuke merosot jatuh ke lantai. "—tidurlah dengan tenang. Untuk sementara waktu."

Sasuke mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali ketika pandangannya mulai buram. Ia mencoba untuk tetap sadar meskipun itu sulit. Ia sudah tak mampu menangkap suara yang ada di sekitarnya seolah ia berada di ruangan kosong yang ada hanya dirinya saja seorang. Dan rasa sakit yang begitu mendera bagian kepalanya membuat Sasuke akhirnya tak sadarkan diri. Menyisakan seorang Gaara yang tertawa keras melihatnya. "HAHAHAHAHAH! KAU BENAR-BENAR TIDAK BERGUNA, UCHIHA!"

_**##Obsession##**_

Gaara membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin yang mengalir keluar dari sebuah kran air di dalam kamar mandi. Air itu meninggalkan warna merah ketika mengalir terbuang lewat lubang kecil di dalam wastafel itu. Darah yang berasal dari luka kecil di dahinya.

Caranya untuk membersihkan noda darah itu adalah salah. Jika dibersihkan oleh sejumlah air yang begitu banyak malah akan semakin menambah jumlah darah yang keluar. Harusnya tindakan yang tepat itu adalah membersihkannya dengan bantuan cairan alkohol lewat bantuan kapas.

Tapi dipikirkan cara itu sekarang pun percuma karena pemuda itu sendiri juga nampak tidak mempermasalahkannya. Baginya luka kecil itu tak terasa sakit. Yang bisa membuatnya merasakan rasa sakit bukanlah rasa sakit secara fisik melainkan batin. Ia akan lebih menderita jika hatinya terluka. Mungkin ada beberapa orang yang berpendapat sama dengannya tentang rasa sakit itu apa.

Gaara menyambar handuk kecil di dekat pintu dan menekan lukanya dengan handuk tersebut, baru setelah itu ia keluar dan berjongkok di depan laci meja yang ada di kamarnya. Tangan kiri menekan luka dengan handuk dan tangan kanan merogoh kotak P3K.

Pemuda itu mendudukan diri dengan tenang di tepi tempat tidur dan mengobati lukanya dengan cekatan. Dan dalam waktu hitungan detik saja luka di dahinya tersebut sudah tertutupi dengan rapat oleh perban kecil.

"Hhhh!" Gaara nampak menghela napas pendek sebelum bangkit berdiri dan berjalan pelan menuju lemari pakaiannya. Membuka kedua pintunya dan di dalamnya terduduk seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang tubuhnya diselimuti oleh selimut tebal. Kepala gadis itu terkulai begitu saja ke samping kanan. Beberapa helai rambutnya menutupi wajahnya yang nampak begitu pucat. Dan nyatanya gadis itu tertidur dengan begitu tenang.

Gaara berjongkok di hadapan Sakura dan menaruh beberapa jumput helai rambut yang menutupi wajah gadis itu ke belakang telinganya dengan sapuan tangan yang begitu pelan. Dan setelah itu ia mengangkat tubuh Sakura dan mendekapnya erat di depan dadanya.

"_Maafkan aku, Sakura. Aku harus melakukannya,"_ batin Gaara dan beranjak keluar kamar beserta Sakura di dalam dekapannya.

Pemuda itu berjalan dengan sorot mata penuh keyakinan seolah ia tak akan pernah untuk berjalan mundur kembali. Karena memang seperti itulah apa yang kini coba ia putuskan. Ia sudah menghilangkan banyak nyawa dengan tangannya hanya untuk merengkuh tubuh Sakura ke dalam dekapannya. Ia tak bisa kembali karena memang tak ada jalan untuknya kembali. Yang ada hanya jalan yang kini ada didepannya—jalan menuju kegelapan yang sebenarnya.

Gaara berhenti tepat di depan sebuah pintu berplitur coklat yang memiliki dua daun pintu. Ia membuka satu pintunya dan kesan pertama kali yang di dapat ketika memasuki ruangan di balik pintu itu adalah gelap. Hanya ada cahaya lilin yang menerangi ruangan itu dengan cahayanya yang begitu kecil. Cahaya lilin berpendar dan nampak hanya mengelilingi sebuah kursi besi yang satu-satunya ada di ruangan tersebut.

Sakura didudukkan di sana setelah Gaara membuka selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya yang basah. Dengan ekspresi dingin di wajahnya Gaara mulai mengikat kedua tangan dan kaki Sakura dengan tali.

Gaara meraih dagu Sakura dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas sebelum pemuda itu beranjak berdiri untuk mengambil sebuah _katana_ yang dipajang di dinding ruangan tersebut. Ia mengeluarkan pedang itu dari sarungnya. Kilatan ujung pedang itu nampak berkilau di tengah gelapnya ruangan. Pemuda itu mengayunkan pedangnya ke kiri dan ke kanan bergantian setelah itu kembali memasukkannya ke dalam sarung.

"Buka matamu, Sakura."

Pemuda berambut merah itu nampak mundur beberapa langkah untuk mengambil jarak dari Sakura. Tangan kanannya yang memegang pedang nampak gemetar. Sudah saatnya gadis yang dicintainya itu tahu sisi gelap yang menguasi dirinya selama ini. Sisi gelap di mana ia menghabisi nyawa sahabat-sahabat gadis yang dicintainya dengan tangannya sendiri.

Sudah saatnya gadis yang teramat dicintainya tahu jika cintanya bukanlah hanya kata-kata romantis yang biasa keluar dari mulut setiap orang. Sudah saatnya gadis yang begitu sangat dipujanya itu tahu jika cintanya tidaklah sama dengan cinta yang dimiliki oleh semua orang. Bahkan pemuda itu berkeyakinan jika cintanya lebih besar dibandingkan kekasih gadis itu saat ini. Tidak ada yang mencintai gadis itu seperti dirinya.

Kepala Sakura nampak bergerak dan perlahan terangkat. Kedua kelopak matanya perlahan terbuka. Dan kedua mata _emerald_-nya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri. Kedua mata _emerald_ itu terlihat pucat sebelum kembali berwarna cerah.

"Di mana … ini?" Tanya Sakura. Yang ia tangkap pertama kali oleh matanya adalah puluhan lilin yang mengitari di mana dirinya berada. Baru setelah itu ia melihat sepasang kaki yang berdiri tak jauh dihadapannya.

Seketika Sakura membulatkan kedua matanya ketika baru menyadari keadaan dirinya dengan kedua tangan dan kaki terikat. Dengan gusar Sakura mencoba untuk melepaskan diri, tapi kehadiran sosok seseorang dihadapannya membuat gerakannya langsung terhenti.

Kedua mata _emerald_ miliknya memandang tajam tepat pada sepasang _jade_ di hadapannya.

"Kau!—lepaskan ikatanku," ucap Sakura penuh dengan nada emosi.

Gaara terdiam dengan bibir tertutup rapat. Tangan kanannya yang menggenggam pedang semakin terlihat gemetar.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya?"

"Dirimu."

Sakura yang kali ini terdiam membeku. "A-apa … yang kau … u-ucapkan?"

"Perlukah aku mengulangnya kembali? Kurasa kau pun mendengar dengan jelas jawaban yang tadi kuberikan padamu."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Nampak dari raut wajahnya ketidakpercayaan yang begitu besar. Ia sungguh tak percaya jika apa yang terjadi pada dirinya saat ini adalah karena rasa cinta pemuda itu padanya. "Bohong," desahnya pelan dan menundukan kepala.

"Angkat kepalamu dan lihat apa yang kugenggam di tangan kananku," ucap Gaara lirih.

Sakura kembali mengangkat kepalanya, dan lagi-lagi ia membelalakkan kedua matanya melihat di tangan pemuda itu terdapat sebilah pedang. "A-apa y-yang ingin … k-kau—"

"Akulah orang yang sudah menghabisi nyawa sahabat-sahabatmu."

Air mata langsung menetes keluar dari kedua mata _emerald_ Sakura. Bibirnya nampak terbuka dan kemudian tertutup kembali. Dadanya terlihat naik-turun dengan begitu tak teratur, sebanding dengan detak jantungnya yang berpacu dengan begitu cepat. Seluruh permukaan kulitnya entah kenapa terasa begitu dingin menusuk sampai ke tulang. "I-itu … tidak … mungkin," bisiknya pelan.

"Akulah yang telah membunuh Ino, Tenten, Sasori dan Hinata—tidak, tidak! Hinata masih dalam keadaan hidup. Aku masih belum membunuhnya."

Rasa sesak yang begitu menguasai bagian rongga dadanya. Rasa sakit yang begitu menyiksa relung hatinya begitu dalam. Sakura merasa ia tak sanggup mendengar semua hal itu dari mulut seseorang yang begitu ia tahu jika pemuda itu tak mungkin melakukan semua perbuatan buruk atas apa yang dikatakannya.

Ia ingin jika pemuda itu kini hanya sedang bercanda gurau. Tapi, kenapa? Kenapa Sakura merasa jika nada bicara pemuda itu tidaklah main-main? Gaara sungguh-sungguh ketika mengatakan jika dirinyalah yang sudah mengambil nyawa sahabat-sahabatnya.

"H-hentikan … omong kosong ini … Gaara," ucap Sakura yang masih terlihat tak percaya dengan ucapan Gaara.

"Aku harus bagaimana agar kau percaya jika apa yang kukatakan adalah benar?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dengan butiran air mata yang terus-menerus keluar tanpa henti dari kedua sudut matanya.

"Apa aku harus memberitahumu bagaimana caraku membunuh mereka semua?"

Sakura tersentak. Ia memandang kosong ke arah pedang yang kini Gaara genggam dengan kedua tangannya.

"Baiklah jika itu yang kau inginkan. Aku akan menceritakan bagaimana aku membunuh satu per satu sahabat yang paling kau sayangi itu."

"…" Sakura merasa jiki kini seluruh tubuhnya menggigil takut. Takut untuk mendengar kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Ia merasa tak ingin mendengar bagaimana pemuda itu merenggut satu per satu sahabatnya dari hidupnya.

"Tapi sebelum itu aku ingin memperlihatkan _sesuatu_ padamu, Sakura."

Deg!

Sakura merasa jika jantungnya berhenti selama satu detik sebelum kembali berdetak dengan begitu cepatnya. Ia menahan napas sejenak ketika Gaara menarik satu buah kursi dengan seseorang yang terikat di atasnya kehadapannya. Dan lagi-lagi Sakura hanya membulatkan kedua matanya karena mengenali pakaian dari orang yang kini terikat dengan luka mengenaskan di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Lihatlah dia! Kau mengenalnya, bukan?" Tanya Gaara ketika sudah melepaskan tutupan kepala pada orang yang terikat di atas kuris besi sama seperti Sakura.

"S—Sa—Sai … " lirih Sakura pelan dengan isak tangis yang mulai terdengar. "Ke-kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan hal seperti itu padanya?"

Gaara menarik rambut bagian depan Sai sehingga wajah penuh luka pemuda itu dapat terlihat oleh Sakura. "Aku melakukannya karena apa yang dilakukan oleh kekasihnya dan atas apa yang sudah ia lakukan padamu saat di panti."

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya ketika melihat wajah Sai yang sudah penuh dengan bekas luka pukulan. Berwarna lebam dan sudah berwarna keunguan. Belum lagi darah kering yang terdapat pada dahi dan sudut bibirnya.

"Kau tahu kejadian di atap yang menimpa Yamanaka?" Tanya Gaara santai.

"…" Sakura langsung menatap wajah Gaara tak percaya.

"Benar. Saat itu aku berada dengannya di atap. Kami berdua berdebat, dan aku mengancamnya untuk tutup mulut. Ia mengatakan padaku jika ia melihat aku berada di dekat rumahmu saat tengah malam. Aku menyuruhnya untuk jangan ikut campur, tapi ia menolak. Akhirnya aku mengambil tindakan agar informasi yang diketahuinya tidak bocor pada siapapun.

Saat ia ingin terjatuh dari atap, itu bukanlah kesalahanku. Itu adalah kecerobohan yang dilakukan olehnya sendiri. Ia berjalan mundur dan menabrak pagar pembatas beton, diluar dugaan pagar itu roboh dan Yamanaka hampir saja terjatuh jika ia tidak berpegangan pada sisi dinding.

Tentu saja aku berpura-pura menolongnya agar ia mempercayai perkataanku jika apa yang dipikirkannya tentangku adalah salah. Kutahu ia juga hanya berpura-pura percaya padaku. Yamanaka adalah seorang penghalang bagi jalanku untuk memilikimu. Karena itu … kuhabisi dia.

Aku menyelinap masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Aku memberikannya obat pelumpuh saraf dan membunuhnya dengan menusukan pisau tepat di hatinya—ah! Terlewat, sebelum itu aku menyayat kedua pergelangan tangannya terlebih dahulu," ucap Gaara panjang lebar dengan ekspresi datar.

"…" Sakura hanya bisa terdiam tanpa sanggup mengucapkan satu buah kata saja. Ia terlalu _shock_ mendengar penjelasan pemuda itu. Dan mendengar bagaimana ia membunuh Ino membuatnya merasa begitu marah. Tapi kenapa Sakura merasa jika ia sama sekali tak bisa membenci Gaara setelah apa yang dilakukannya pada Ino dan yang lainnya?

"Sesaat sebelum aku membunuhnya, aku mengawasinya dari luar jendela kamar. Aku melihat ia duduk di depan sebuah komputer dan mengirimkan sebuah file yang aku duga isinya adalah bukti-bukti apa yang kulakukan di rumahmu saat malam itu. Aku membuat sedikit kecerobohan dengan tidak menunggu sampai akhir kematian menjemputnya. Dan aku juga melupakan satu hal untuk tidak menghancurkan komputer miliknya. Sakura, apa kau mau menebak Yamanaka mengirimkan file itu pada siapa?" Tanya Gaara dan terbentuk sebuah seringai tipis dibibirnya.

"Sai … "

"Benar. Yamanaka mengirimkan file itu pada kekasihnya, Shimura Sai. Itulah alasanku membunuh Yamanaka dan menyekap Shimura Sai di rumahku. Telebih ia memiliki banyak lukisan bermodelkan dirimu di dalam galeri rumahnya. Aku tidak suka hal itu. Aku membenci jika ada laki-laki lain dekat denganmu," ucap Gaara dengan sorot mata dingin sambil melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada rambut Sai dengan sedikit mendorong kepalanya. "Karena itu aku mengikutinya saat ia keluar dari dalam kantor, lalu menculiknya dan membawanya ke dalam rumahku. Aku memberinya sedikit pelajaran. Kuharap kau tidak marah."

"Hiks! Hiks!" Sakura hanya bisa terisak melihat keadaan Sai.

Entah sudah berapa kali hatinya begitu sesak ketika mendengar penuturan Gaara. Entah harus berapa banyak lagi air mata yang harus dikeluarkannya. Rasa sakit yang dirasakannya, entah harus bagaimana untuk menghentikannya. Apakah ia harus mati? Pergi meninggalkan orang-orang yang disayanginya dan bergabung dengan semua sahabatnya di dunia lain?

_Apa yang harus dilakukan oleh Sakura untuk mengakhiri rasa sakit di hatinya?_

"Masih ada yang ingin kutunjukan padamu, Sa-ku-ra."

Lagi-lagi Sakura merasa jantungnya berdetak dengan begitu cepat ketika ia menengadahkan kepalanya dan memandang nanar wajah Gaara.

Sakura membatin, _"Kenapa? Kenapa Gaara bisa jatuh ke dalam kegelapan seperti ini? Kenapa orang sebaik dirinya bisa berubah menjadi orang jahat dalam waktu sekian tahun? Apa rasa cinta bisa menyebabkan orang seperti ini? Apa karena hanya rasa cinta pemuda itu padaku ia mau mengotori tangannya dengan darah orang-orang yang tidak bersalah? Konyol sekali. Ini semua … salah." _

"Hentikan semua ini. Kumohon!" Pinta Sakura dengan wajah sedih.

Sejenak Gaara tertegun dan hanya menatap dua mata _emerald_ yang berkilauan karena air mata di depan matanya. Tapi sedetik kemudian pemuda itu memalingkan wajahnya dan menunduk. "Sudah terlambat," ucapnya pelan.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Pasti ada cara untuk kau kembali … seperti dulu. Aku yakin—"

Sakura menghentikan ucapannya ketika Gaara menarik satu kursi besi lagi yang diatasnya terduduk seorang pemuda yang kepalanya ditutupi oleh sehelai kain. Dan ketika Gaara membuka penutup kain itu Sakura merasa ada yang menusuk bagian hatinya dengan begitu kejam. Rasanya begitu sakit. Tapi yang bisa dilakukannya dalam keadaan terikat seperti ini hanya bisa terisak menangis dan menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat sampai berdarah.

"—kenapa?—Kak Naruto … " Lirih Sakura.

"Akan kuberitahu alasannya," ucap Gaara dan lagi-lagi menarik rambut depan Naruto agar Sakura dapat melihat bagaimana wajah pemuda itu sekarang. Ada darah yang masih mengalir dari dahinya, karena memang luka itu baru dibuat belum lama ini.

"Hiks! Hiks!" Sakura menundukan kepalanya dengan tetesan air mata yang membanjiri pipi dan membasahi rok rempel seragamnya. Kedua tangannya yang diikat nampak mengepal begitu kuat.

"Tapi sebelum itu aku ingin menjelaskan alasanku membunuh Sasori, Tenten dan Hinata. Kuyakin kau ingin tahu kenapa mereka juga terlibat, benar begitu bukan, Sakura?"

"…" Sakura tak menjawab. Lebih tepatnya ia merasa jika ada sesuatu yang menghalangi tenggorokkannya dan membuatnya tak bisa mengeluarkan suara. Suara yang keluar hanyalah suara isak tangis saja.

"Pertama, Tenten … semenjak aku memasuki klub karate yang sama dengannya ia menjadi mengawasiku, terlebih setelah insiden saat di atap itu. Aku menyadari jika dia sering membuntutiku sepulang sekolah, mengikuti kemana pun aku pergi. Dia mencari tahu tentangku.

Tenten mempunyai hubungan saudara dengan Sasori, dan ia menceritakan kecurigaannya terhadapku padanya. Dan bodohnya Sasori memberitahuku hal yang dikatakan oleh Tenten padaku. Maka sekali lagi aku mengambil tindakan. Aku memutuskan untuk membunuh Tenten dan Sasori, terlebih sepertinya Sasori mempunyai perasaan yang khusus padamu. Dia pantas dibunuh.

Yang kedua, Hinata … "

Baru Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Memandang kosong wajah Gaara.

"Dia terlalu banyak ikut campur urusanku. Apa kau tahu, setelah kejadian terbunuhnya Yamanaka, dia mendatangiku. Mengatakan jika dia tahu kalau aku lah yang membunuhnya. Dia terlalu memikirkan perasaanku. Dia memintaku untuk menyerahkan diri pada polisi, jika tidak dia yang akan melaporkannya.

Karena itu kuputuskan untuk membunuhnya terlebih dahulu sebelum Tenten dan Sasori, tetapi tak kusangka jika dia akan menemui Tenten dan mengatakan jika dia adalah orang terakhir yang bisa dihubungi oleh Yamanaka. Oleh sebab itu, aku membunuhnya saat itu juga, dihadapan Tenten.

Setelah aku menusuknya dengan pedang dari belakang, aku meneruskan untuk membunuh Tenten. Dan pada saat itu tiba-tiba Sasori datang dan berdiri menghalau pedangku, dan akhirnya pun ia mati karena pedangku menikam tepat di jantungnya.

Tenten berlari dan aku mengejarnya. Setelah itu kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, bukan? Yang tidak kusangka ternyata Hinata masih hidup.

Ah! Aku lupa belum menjelaskan alasanku menyekap Namikaze di sini. Alasannya sangat mudah … karena dia juga mencintaimu."

"…" Sakura ingin berteriak yang sekencang-kencangnya saat ini, tapi ia tak bisa. Setelah mendengar alasan-alasan Gaara entah kenapa membuatnya sekujur tubuhnya lemas tak bertenaga.

"Dan ada satu orang lagi yang sangat kuingin lenyapkan di dunia ini. Kau bisa menebaknya?" Tanya Gaara dan sekali lagi menarik kursi besi yang diatasnya terduduk seorang pemuda dalam keadaan tangan dan kaki terikat. Keapalanya tak ditutupi sehingga helaian rambut hitamnya dapat langsung terlihat.

Kali ini bukan bagian hatinya yang serasa ditusuk-tusuk, tapi kini jantungnya serasa ada yang mencengkramnya kuat membuat seluruh tubuhnya gemetar. "S—Sa—Sasuke …"

Kedua kelopak mata Sakura terbuka dengan lebar. Butiran air mata tergenang di kedua sudut matanya. Bibirnya bergetar. "SASUKEEEEE!" Teriaknya kencang pada akhirnya. Kedua tangan dan kakinya mulai bergerak-gerak minta ikatannya untuk dibuka. "KAU JAHAT! LEPASKAN SASUKE. LEPASKAN DIA. AAAAAKKKHHHH!"

Sakura sudah tak bisa mengontrol emosinya sendiri. Gadis itu seolah kehilangan dirinya dan berteriak memanggil nama Sasuke beberapa kali.

"KUMOHON LEPASKAN DIA. LEPASKAN DIAAAAA! GAARA, LEPASKAN—"

Sing!

—Teriakan Sakura terhenti ketika ia melihat jika Gaara tengah membuka sarung pedangnya dan menyentuhkan ujung pedang itu ke leher Sasuke.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Tanya Sakura lirih dengan suara pelan.

Kepala Sasuke bergerak dan sedetik kemudian terangkat. Kedua mata _onyx_-nya terfokus pada wajah Sakura. Pemuda itu tersadar dari alam bawah tidurnya karena mendengar teriakan yang suaranya begitu ia kenal. "Sa-ku-ra … " ucapnya pelan.

Gaara langsung menarik rambut belakang Sasuke dan menyentuhkan permukaan pedang yang tajam ke leher Sasuke dari arah belakang.

Sakura menahan napasnya sejenak. Ia mulai berpikir apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk membuat Sasuke tetap hidup. Untuk membuat cintanya tetap hidup. Dan satu jalan keluar pun terlintas di dalam kepalanya. Ia tak memperdulikan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya setelah mengeluarkan kata-kata itu dari bibirnya.

"Matilah kau, Uchiha!" Ucap Gaara dengan nada tajam dan berbahaya.

Sasuke hanya bisa menutup kedua matanya kembali, nampak pasrah menerima kematiannya.

"Akan kuberikan apapun … " ucap Sakura pelan dan tersenyum tipis menatap wajah Gaara.

Gerakan tangan Gaara terhenti di udara. Ia melirik sosok gadis yang dicintainya dengan ekor matanya.

"AKAN KUBERIKAN APAPUN UNTUKMU ASALKAN KAU TIDAK MEMBUNUHNYA," teriak Sakura dengan sorot mata sungguh-sungguh dan napas tersengal-sengal.

Sasuke membelalakkan kedua matanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali menatap sosok kekasihnya. "Jangan lakukan itu, Sakura," lirihnya.

Gaara menutup kembali sarung pedangnya dan berjalan mendekati Sakura. "Apapun?" Tanyanya dengan nada dingin.

Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya yang sebelumnya ia tundukan ketika berteriak tadi. Segaris senyum tipis terlukis di bibirnya. "Ya, apapun yang kau inginkan akan kuberikan. Bahkan jiwa dan tubuhku, akan kuberikan semuanya untukmu. Asal dengan syarat kau jangan membunuhnya. Itu … tidak apa-apa 'kan?" ucap Sakura dengan linangan air mata di pipinya.

Gaara berjongkok di hadapan Sakura. "Jika aku menolak untuk tidak membunuhnya?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan lagi-lagi tersenyum. "Kau tidak akan menolaknya. Benar 'kan, Gaara?"

"…" Tak ada jawaban dari Gaara. Pemuda itu terdiam dengan pandangan mata lurus menuju sepasang _emerald_ di depannya.

"Lagi pula yang pantas untuk mati di sini adalah aku."

Sasuke tertegun, begitu pun dengan Gaara atas pengakuan tiba-tiba gadis itu.

Lagi—sebuah senyum tipis tergariskan di bibir pucat Sakura. Butiran air mata belum berhenti keluar dari sepasang mata _emerald_ miliknya. "Aku sudah membuatmu memilih jalan kegelapan. Karena rasa cintamu padaku kau memilih menjadi seorang pembunuh. Aku bersalah. Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar—hiks!—minta maaf … "

"…"

"Jika kau tidak ingin memaafkanku dan masih ingin membunuh Sasuke. Lebih baik kita berdua saja yang mati."

Gaara membulatkan kedua matanya dan mencengkram dadanya sendiri ketika ia merasakan rasa sesak memunuhi relung hatinya. "Sakura—"

"LEBIH BAIK KAU DAN AKU MATI SAJA AGAR TIDAK ADA ORANG LAIN LAGI YANG MENJADI KORBAN RASA CINTAMU PADAKU," Teriak Sakura dengan amarah yang begitu meluap-luap.

"…"

"Bunuh aku, setelah itu bunuhlah dirimu sendiri, Gaara," ucap Sakura dengan pelan.

"…"

Tanpa mengatakan apapun Gaara segera membuka ikatan di tangan dan kaki Sakura lalu mendekap erat tubuh gadis itu di dadanya sambil membawa pedang di tangan kanannya.

Sakura hanya menutup kedua matanya ketika Gaara mulai membawanya keluar dari ruangan itu. Meninggalkan sosok Sai, Naruto dan Sasuke. Sakura merasa jika tubuhnya begitu lemah tak bertenaga. Mungkin efek obat bius di dalam tubuhnya belum sepenuhnya hilang. Ia masih merasa keadaan di sekelilingnya memburam dan nampak berputar-putar. Bahkan ia tak begitu memperdulikan kemana Gaara akan membawanya pergi.

"Sakura … " desah Sasuke pelan dan kemudian mencoba untuk melepaskan ikatan di tubuhnya. Pemuda itu mulai bergerak-gerak liar dan memberontak. Beberapa kali berteriak menyerukan nama Naruto atau Sai agar cepat sadar dan membantunya menolong Sakura.

Sasuke bertekad bahwa ia tak akan membiarkan pemuda itu menyentuh Sakura-_nya_ lagi. Tidak akan.

_**##Obsession##**_

Gaara mendudukkan Sakura di ujung tempat tidur. Setelahnya ia bergerak menuju meja dan menaruh pedang itu di sana. Ia mulai kembali berjalan mendekati Sakura dan mendorong pelan kedua bahunya sampai punggung gadis itu menyentuh permukaan tempat tidur.

Sakura hanya diam dan menatap sepasang _jade_ di depannya dengan pandangan sendu. Bahkan ketika Gaara mulai membuka satu persatu kancing kemejanya pun ia masih terdiam. Hitungan kancing keempat gerakan tangan Gaara terhenti.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu mulai menutup kedua kelopak matanya ketika Gaara mulai mencium lehernya dengan lembut. Kemudian pemuda itu beralih menuju pipi dan berakhir di bibirnya. Dan pada saat itu juga Sakura membuka kedua matanya kembali ketika bibir pemuda itu berhenti untuk mencium bibirnya. Dan kedua mata _emerald_-nya sukses terbelalak sempurna ketika tetesan air jatuh ke wajahnya. Tetesan air yang begitu terasa hangat.

"Kenapa kau … menangis?" Tanya Sakura dengan mata yang juga ikut berkaca-kaca. Entah kenapa ia tiba-tiba saja merasakan rasa sesak yang begitu menyiksa rongga dadanya. Hatinya serasa disayat-sayat melihat ekspresi pemuda itu yang begitu tersiksa.

"Aku memperlakukanmu seperti ini, kenapa kau diam saja?" Tanya Gaara balik dengan butiran air mata dan berakhir jatuh di kedua pipi Sakura. "Kenapa kau membiarkanku?"

"Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan?"

Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Yang kuiinginkan bukanlah tubuhmu, tapi hatimu. Kau harusnya tahu, tapi kenapa … "

Gaara tak melanjutkan lagi ucapannya. Ia langsung menyingkir dari atas tubuh Sakura dan duduk membelakangi gadis itu sambil mencengkram kedua sisi kepalanya erat. Bahunya nampak gemetar. Inilah perasaan Gaara yang sebenarnya.

"Gaara … "

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyakiti teman-temanmu. Tapi saat kuiingat dirimu, aku tidak bisa memikirkan apapun lagi. Aku begitu sangat mencintaimu, tapi kau sama sekali tak mengerti. Kau melupakanku, kau melupakan janjimu."

"…" Sakura terdiam sambil mengancingkan kembali kemejanya.

"Kesendirian itu sangatlah membunuhku. Saat kau tidak ada di sisiku, semuanya cahaya seakan pergi menjauh dariku. Yang menyelubungiku selama ini hanyalah kegelapan," ucap Gaara dan membalikkan badannya lalu memegang kedua bahu Sakura erat. "Kau adalah _cahaya_ bagiku. Kau adalah alasan kenapa aku terus bertahan hidup selama ini. Aku mencarimu. Dan pada saat kita akhirnya bertemu, kau malah tidak mengenaliku. Rasanya sakit sekali, di sini."

Gaara menyentuh bagian dadanya dan mencengkramnya erat.

"Aku mengerti," ucap Sakura.

"Kau tidak mengerti. Saat kau mengatakan akan memberikan apapun padaku agar membuat dia tetap hidup, hatiku semakin terluka. Aku mencintaimu, tapi kau mencintai orang lain. Selama ini aku menunggumu, berharap kau datang kepadaku dengan membawa _cahaya_."

"Gaara—"

"Karena itu aku tidak bisa membiarkannya tetap hidup. Aku akan merebut _cahayaku_ kembali," ucap Gaara dan kemudian bangkit berdiri dan menyambar pedang yang ia taruh di atas meja. Pandangan matanya kembali tajam.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sakura yang juga ikut bangkit berdiri. Menarik lengan Gaara agar pemuda itu berhenti.

Gaara membalikkan badannya dan mendorong bahu Sakura keras dan kemudian keluar dari kamar itu. Kembali menuju ruangan di mana Sasuke berada. Untuk menghabisinya.

Sakura tergeletak begitu saja di lantai. Gadis itu mecengkram kepalanya karena merasakan rasa sakit akibat berbenturan dengan lantai. Terlihat ada darah yang menggenang di lantai tersebut karena benturan yang begitu keras. Dan saat itu juga Sakura merasa ada sekelebat memori di dalam otaknya yang bermunculan seperti potongan _puzzle_ yang tersusun utuh kembali.

.

.

.

Dua orang anak kecil berlari dengan langkah kaki mereka yang kecil, menyusuri rimbuanan pohon dengan tangan yang saling bertaut. Salah seorang dari mereka tertawa kerasa ketika akhirnya berhasil kabur dari omelan sang Ibu panti yang menurut mereka teriakannya seperti seorang nenek sihir.

Salah seorang itu adalah seorang gadis kecil dengan kedua pipi yang memerah karena suhu udara dingin malam ini. Mungkin juga karena rasa hangat yang kini menjalari telapak tangannya karena digenggam oleh seorang laki-laki yang sebaya dengannya.

Rambut pendek sebahu berwarna merah muda milik gadis itu bergoyang tertiup angin ketika ia berlari melawan arah angin. Tangan kirinya mendekap sebuah boneka _teddy bear_ kecil di dadanya. Syal berwarna merah hasil dari rajutan tangan nampak melingkar di lehernya untuk mencegah hawa dingin masuk.

Sama halnya dengan seorang laki-laki yang kini menggenggam tangannya erat. Di lehernya melingkar erat sebuah syal biru.

"Hey, kita mau ke mana, Gaara?" Tanya gadis kecil itu.

"Danau."

Gadis kecil berambut merah muda itu hanya membulatkan mulutnya menyerupai huruf O.

Anak laki-laki bernama Gaara itu menyingkirkan ranting-ranting pohon yang menghalangi jalannya. Kedua mata _jade_-nya yang bulat menatap permukaan air danau yang berwarna hijau dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Lihatlah, Sakura! Danaunya cantik sekali," ucap Gaara dan menuntun tangan Sakura agar mengikutinya mendekati tepi danau.

Keduanya berhenti dengan wajah berseri-seri memandang takjub permukaan danau yang terpantulkan cahaya bulan di atas langit sana. Dan kerlipan bintang di permukaan danau seperti ada langit kedua bagi mereka.

"Sakura … "

"Apa?"

"Hari ini … adalah hari ulang tahunku," ucap Gaara dan menundukan kepalanya dengan rona merah di pipi.

"Eh—benarkah?" Tanya Sakura yang begitu terkejut mendengar pengakuan dari sahabat kecilnya itu.

Gaara menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Kalau begitu aku harus memberimu hadiah," ucapnya dan kedua tangannya langsung tergerak menuju lehernya. Melepaskan kaitan dari sebuah kalung berwarna putih yang memiliki bandul sebuah huruf inisial nama depannya, Sakura : S.

Sakura langsung memakaikannya ke leher Gaara. "Mulai hari ini, kalung itu adalah milikmu."

Gaara langsung tersenyum lebar dan menggenggam tangan Sakura lebih erat. "Sakura, terima kasih."

"Ah! Saat aku berulang tahun, biasanya aku selalu meminta sebuah permohonan pada orang-orang terdekatku. Apa ada hal yang ingin kau inginkan? Aku berjanji akan mengabulkannya untukmu. Ayo, bilang saja padaku."

Gaara nampak mengepalkan tangan kanannya erat di belakang tubuhnya. "Ja-jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri. A-aku ingin … kau tetap berada di sisiku. Bi-bisakah … kau mengabulkannya?" Tanyanya dengan wajah penuh harap.

Dengan mantap Sakura menganggukan kepalanya. "Tentu saja. Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu sendirian lagi. Aku berjanji," ucap Sakura dan mengajak Gaara untuk mengikat janji dengan lingkaran jari kelingking.

"Terima kasih."

Sakura tersenyum lagi. Tapi, sedetik kemudian ia terkesiap karena mendengar suara Ibu panti yang memanggil namanya. Ia teringat jika malam ini ada sebuah keluarga yang akan mengunjungi panti ini untuk mengadopsi salah satu anak. Ia tidak berharap untuk dipilih, karena jujur ia lebih senang untuk tetap tinggal di sini. "Ibu sudah memanggil kita. Ayo, kembali."

Sakura yang pertama kali melepaskan genggaman tangan Gaara, tanpa mengira jika ini adalah terakhir kalinya ia menggenggam tangan sahabatnya itu. Gadis itu berlari, tapi sedetik kemudian ia terjerambab jatuh dan duduk bersimpuh karena pijakan kakinya licin. Tanpa diduga olehnya boneka _teddy bear_ di dalam dekapannya terlepas dan terjatuh ke danau. "Akh! Bonekaku," pekiknya pelan dan berusaha mengambilnya kembali.

Tapi, bukannya bergerak ke arahnya, boneka itu malah bergerak menjauh karena getaran air yang diciptakan oleh tangan Sakura.

"Aku akan mengambilnya. Tunggulah sebentar," ucap Gaara dan langsung menceburkan diri ke danau.

Sakura langsung panik seketika. "Jangan! Biarkan saja. Ini berbahaya, kembalilah, Gaara," pekiknya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa bere—"

Brusshh!

Tubuh Gaara seluruhnya tertelan dan tak nampak di permukaan air. Begitu pun dengan boneka _teddy bear_ milik Sakura. Sakura langsung membulatkan kedua matanya dan ia langsung panik. Dengan segera ia berlari menjauhi danau itu bermaksud memanggil bantuan. Gadis itu berlari sekuat tenaga kembali ke dalam rumah dengan napas tersengal. Butiran air mata membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Tolong! Ibu, tolong Gaara. Dia—"

Bruk!

Duk!

Tubuh mungil gadis itu tergeletak tak bergerak setelah kakinya tersandung akar pohon dengan kepala membentur batu. Kedua matanya terpejam dan gadis itu tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

"Uhuk!—hhhh! Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Gaara beringsut ke tepi danau dengan wajah pucat dan napas tersengal-sengal. Ia melepaskan syal yang melingkar di lehernya karena sesak. Beberapa kali terbatuk karena tenggorokannya kemasukan air terlalu banyak. Ia melirik kakinya yang terbelit akar tanaman. Pemuda itu melepaskan akar tanaman yang terbelit di kakinya itu lalu melemparnya kembali ke danau. Ia memandang boneka _teddy bear_ yang ada di genggaman tangan kanannya. "Aku berhasil—Sakura, aku berhasil mengambilnya."

Gaara tertegun karena sosok Sakura sudah tak ada di dekatnya lagi. Ia mengedarkan pandangan matanya ke sekeliling danau itu. Kosong. Tak ada sosok siapapun selain dirinya saja.

Dan saat itu juga ia mendengar keributan yang terdengar jauh dari arah rumah. Apa yang terjadi? Gaara sama sekali tak tahu. Ia tak bisa bergerak dari tempatnya karena kedua kakinya begitu terasa lemas. Ia berjuang di dalam air untuk melepaskan kakinya dari jeratan akar. Tenaganya sudah terkuras. Dan yang bisa dilakukan olehnya hanya merangkak, berusaha untuk kembali ke dalam rumah, meninggalkan syalnya yang teronggok begitu saja dan terbawa mengapung di atas air.

Ia pikir mungkin Sakura menunggunya di dalam rumah.

Merangkak dan terus merangkak. Tak memperdulikan bagian depan tubuhnya kotor karena tanah atau bekas lumpur. Dan pada saat ia bisa melihat rumah panti meskipun masih jauh jaraknya ia dikejutkan dengan suara tangisan. Dan ia melihat jika tubuh Sakura digotong oleh beberapa orang untuk dimasukkan ke dalam mobil.

"Sakura … " ucap Gaara pelan.

"Kami putuskan untuk mengadopsinya. Dan kami akan membawanya ke rumah sakit. Mari ikut kami, Tsunade."

"Baiklah. Kurenai, Ibu minta kau bawa anak-anak kembali ke dalam. Tunggu kabar dari kami."

"Saya mengerti, Nyonya."

"Kita berangkat."

Setidaknya itulah percakapan yang ditangkap telinga Gaara dari kejauhan. Ia melihat mobil itu mulai melaju dan semua anak-anak mulai kembali ke dalam rumah. Seolah mendapatkan kekuatannya kembali, Gaara berlari mengejar mobil itu sambil meneriakkan nama Sakura beberapa kali.

"SAKURA! SAKURA! SAKURA!"

Tapi, yang terjadi seolah suaranya itu tertelan oleh angin dan sama sekali tak mencapai di mana Sakura berada. Tak menyerah, Gaara terus berlari meskipun sudah keluar dari halaman panti rumahnya. Dan saat itu juga ada sebuah mobil yang datang dari arah belakang. Menabrak tubuh mungilnya sampai terpental beberapa meter.

Dan Gaara pun akhirnya tak sadarkan diri selain mengingat wajah seorang wanita yang berwajah khawatir ketika melihatnya. Dan genggamannya pada boneka _teddy bear_ milik Sakura semakin mengerat.

"Rei, dia seorang anak kecil."

"Kita bawa ke rumah sakit saja, Karura."

"Temari, Kankuro, bantu Ayahmu. Bukakan pintu mobilnya."

"Baik, Ayah."

"Siapa anak laki-laki ini? Penampilannya kotor sekali."

"Tapi … wajahnya kenapa mirip dengan Ayah dan Ibu?

.

.

.

Gaara berjalan dengan begitu tergesa-gesa. Ia membuka sarung pedangnya. Menggenggam pedang itu dengan tangan kiri, sedangkan sarungnya sudah ia buang. Membuka pintu ruangan di mana Sasuke berada dengan tendangan kaki. Dan ia melihat jika kursi di mana Sasuke diikat kosong. Itu berarti pemuda itu sudah berhasil membuka ikatannya.

"_Sial!"_ Batin Gaara.

Dengan penuh kewaspadaan Gaara mulai memasuki ruangan itu. Menggenggam pedang di tangannya dengan dua tangan. Matanya terlihat awas memandang ke sekeliling. Melangkah dengan hati-hati. Tapi sedetik kemudian kedua langkah kakinya terhenti. Ia sedikit menengokan kepalanya ke belakang dan Gaara langsung mengangkat tinggi-tinggi tangannya, bersiap untuk menebaskan pedangnya pada tubuh Sasuke yang berlari ke arahnya.

Di luar dugaan Sasuke membungkukkan badannya dan melingkarkan kedua langannya ke bagian perut Gaara. Mendorong tubuh pemuda itu beserta tubuhnya sendiri sampai keduanya terjerambab jatuh ke lantai. Pedang di tangan Gaara terlepas dan terpental cukup jauh dari jangakauan pemuda itu.

Sasuke langsung melayangkan kepalan tangannya yang tak terhitung jumlahnya ke wajah Gaara. Pemuda itu bahkan tak membiarkan Gaara untuk melawan atau pun menghindari pukulannya.

Bugh! Bugh!

Memukul wajah pemuda berambut merah itu sampai darah dari pemuda itu bermuncratan ke wajahnya sendiri, dan tanpa di sadari oleh pemuda itu sendiri tangannya sudah berlumuran darah. Darah dari orang yang sudah di pukulnya tanpa jeda.

Baru setelah Gaara nampak tak bergerak lagi, Sasuke menyingkir dari atas tubuhnya. Merangkak menuju di mana Naruto berada dan melepaskan ikatannya dengan cepat. Menepuk-nepuk pipi pemuda itu agar terbangun. Sasuke pun melakukan hal yang sama pada Sai.

"Kalian berdua, cepat bangun!" Ucap Sasuke yang berusaha untuk bangun dan berniat keluar dari ruangan itu untuk menyelamatkan Sakura.

"Ukkhh!" Naruto terbangun dan langsung mendesah sakit ketika bagian sisi kepalanya mulai kembali berdenyut ketika ia mulai mengangkat kepalanya. Ekspresi pertama dari pemuda itu sangatlah terkejut melihat keadaan ruangan di mana ia berada.

Naruto menengokkan kepalanya ke kanan dan langsung membulatkan kedua matanya melihat jika ada Sai di situ yang tak sadarkan diri, beserta Gaara dengan wajah berlumuran darah. Ia juga melihat sosok Sasuke sedang berusaha untuk bangkit berdiri dengan noda darah yang memenuhi bagian punggungnya yang berasal dari belakang kepalanya.

"A-apa … yang terjadi?" Tanya Naruto dan setelahnya langsung memejamkan kedua matanya sambil mencengkram sisi kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Sungguh rasa sakit yang menjalari bagian kepalanya begitu menyiksanya. Terasa begitu perih dan ngilu.

Namun ketika ia membuka kedua matanya kembali ia dikejutkan dengan sosok Gaara yang sudah berdiri tegak dengan darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibir dan pipinya. Pemuda itu berdiri tanpa rintih kesakitan dan menatap benci punggung Sasuke. Di tangan kanannya tergenggam sebilah pedang. Dan pemuda itu mulai bergerak tak bersuara mendekati Sasuke yang sudah bisa berdiri dan tengah berjalan pelan ke luar ruangan.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan," ucap Naruto dan langsung memegangi kedua kaki Gaara.

Mencegahnya untuk mendekati Sasuke, tapi yang ada tubuh dan kepalanya di tendang oleh Gaara membuat ia kembali terbaring kembali di lantai.

"Sasuke …" Ucap Naruto pelan.

Sasuke seperti tak mendengarnya, pemuda itu terus berjalan tanpa mau menengokan kepalanya ke belakang jika ada bahaya yang mengincarnya.

Tak menyerah Naruto segera menendang kedua kaki Gaara sampai pemuda itu terjatuh ke arah depan. Namun ayunan pedangnya sudah sampai ke tubuh Sasuke. Bagian punggung pemuda berambut hitam itu tergores dengan luka goresan panjang menyamping. Seketika lumuran darah merembes melalu baju seragam yang tersobek karena pedang itu. Dan Sasuke pun langsung ambruk tak sadarkan diri.

Sementara Naruto masih terbaring kesakitan karena luka di kepalanya. Dan Gaara sudah mulai bangkit berdiri dengan pedang di tangan kanannya, mencoba kembali mendekati sosok Sasuke.

"Jangan bergerak! Tempat ini sudah di kepung. Menyerahlah, Gaara!" Ucap Itachi yang baru saja tiba di depan pintu ruangan itu dengan pistol di tangannya dan mengarahkannya pada sosok Gaara.

Gaara berhenti dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi ke atas. Dan hanya memandang kosong sosok Itachi yang berjalan mendekat padanya.

"Letakkan senjatamu," ucap Itachi.

Gaara menurutinya. Pemuda itu melemparkan jauh pedangnya dan membalikkan badan membelakangi sosok Itachi. Tanpa Itachi tahu pemuda berambut merah itu menyeringai kecil.

Itachi masih menodongkan pistol di tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kiri merogoh borgol dari balik jasnya. Dan kejadian itu begitu cepat sampai membuatnya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika tubuh Gaara berbalik dan menyerangnya. Mematahkan pergelangan tangan Itachi yang memegang pistol. Dan pistol itu terlempar ke arah Naruto.

Ketika Gaara masih beradu pukulan dengan Itachi, Naruto memungut pistol itu dan menggenggamnya dengan kedua tangan. Dengan tangan gemetar pemuda itu mengarahkan pistol itu ke arah Gaara. Namun, karena rasa sakit di kepalanya membuat penglihatan pemuda berambut kuning tersebut tak fokus. Beberapa kali ia mengarahkan pistol itu ke arah kanan dan kiri mengikuti pergerakan Gaara.

Tapi, ia masih belum bisa menembak karena Itachi masih ada di dekat Gaara. Salah perhitungan maka ia akan salah tembak.

"Itachi, menyingkirlah dari Gaara," ucap Naruto cukup keras dan berusaha untuk memfokuskan kedua matanya hanya melihat ke arah Gaara.

Gaara membanting tubuh Itachi meskipun perbedaan tinggi badan mereka jauh. Tapi dengan mudah Gaara bisa mengalahkan Itachi dalam adu fisik.

Dengan napas terengah-engah Gaara menatap wajah Naruto dengan pandangan tajam.

"Ini kesempatan," batin Naruto dan ia pun menarik pelatuk pistol itu dan—

Dor!

—satu peluru pun ditembakan dan melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Kedua iris _onyx_, _jade _dan _saffire_ sukses terbelalak sempurna. Wajah mereka terlihat begitu _shock_.

Kejadian itu begitu cepat secepat kilatan cahaya. Ketiganya hanya bisa tertegun melihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda berdiri dengan kedua tangan terentang di depan tubuh Gaara. Melindungi pemuda itu dari butiran peluru.

Darah mulai merembes di bagian bahu kanan gadis itu. Membuktikan letak di mana peluru yang ditembakan oleh Naruto bersarang di mana. Ada juga darah yang terciprat ke wajah Itachi, Gaara dan Naruto. Darah yang keluar dari dalam tubuh gadis itu.

Naruto langsung menjatuhkan pistol di tangannya dengan linangan air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

Wajah Sakura sudah mulai memucat. Dan tak menunggu waktu lama bagi gadis itu untuk ambruk dan terjatuh ke pelukan Gaara. Kedua mata _emerald_-nya terlihat begitu sayu dan di bibirnya yang pucat terlukis sebuah senyuman lemah.

Gaara langsung menangkap tubuh Sakura yang terjatuh kepadanya. Pemuda itu memeluk tubuh Sakura dengan begitu erat. Dan pemuda itu kembali menangis. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau melindungiku … Sakura?" Bisiknya di telinga gadis itu.

Sakura mengangkat tangan kirinya dan menyentuhkannya ke pipi kanan Gaara. Mengelusnya pelan dan membersihkan noda darah di wajah Gaara. Segaris senyum tipis terlukis di bibirnya. "Aku … mengingatnya. Janjiku … padamu," ucapnya dengan butiran air mata yang mulai keluar dari kedua sudut matanya.

Gaara langsung menggenggam tangan Sakura yang berada di pipinya. Menggenggamnya dengan begitu erat. Tetesan air mata dari pemuda itu menetes dan ikut menyatu dengan air mata Sakura. "Sakura … "

"M-maafkan … a-aku … yang tak b-bisa menepatinya. Tapi—"

Kedua kelopak mata Sakura mulai menutup dan embusan napasnya mulai terdengar terasa berat.

"—aku … bisa melindungimu. Aku … "

Dan tangan kiri Sakura yang digenggam oleh Gaara pun merosot jatuh setara dengan kedua kelopak mata yang tertutup rapat.

"Tidak! Bangunlah, Sakura—kumohon buka matamu," ucap Gaara yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh gadis itu.

"…"

"Sakura … " Panggil Gaara pelan sambil mengguncangkan bahunya pelan, tapi tak ada jawaban apapun.

Dan akhirnya pemuda berambut merah itu pun berteriak kencang menyerukan nama Sakura dengan air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

"SAKURAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

.

_**Tsuzuku**_

_Haaaaiiii! Balas review dulu, ya!_

_**=Ay**__ : Arigato, Nee-chan dah mau review dan memberikan pendapatnya. ^^  
Klu bisa review lg ya*kick*_

_**=Otaku-chan**__ : Makasih bngt dh mau review lg.^^  
Ehehehe. Maaf klu buat bingung. Udh ada penjelasannya kok di chapter ini. Makasihh sekali lagi.^^_

_**=Aiko Kirisawa**__ : Etto~qt berteman ga di fb? Kalau masalah bikin akun, aku siap bantu, mumpung pulsa modemnya masih ada. Hahaha. Kalau mau qt obrolinnya di fb z. Atau mau saling kirim email z?  
Makasih atas reviewnya.^^_

_**=Sheryne**__ : Nope. Gaara ga punya kembaran sama sekali. Dia selamat, ga mati saat tercebur ke danau itu. Dan kejadiannya udah ada di chap kali ini. Mudah2an bisa memperjelas. Dichap2 awal udah dijelasin jika Gaara itu diadopsi oleh keluarga Sabaku. Naruto? Selamat dong tentunya, serasa dia kan pacar gelap Saya, jd ga mungkin aku buat mati.*kick*  
Orang yang terobsesi ma Sakura? Gaara, ya, blm pasti dia berakhir kyk gimana. Aku masih ragu untuk membuat endingnya bagaimana. Hahahaha Dan alasan Sai punya lukisan banyak Sakura, bakal dibahas di chap depan. Matsuri? Tentu ada dong. Siapa yang membunuhnya bakal terungkap di chap terakhir. Bahkan siapa yang membunuh Konan pun akan terungkap.^^  
Nah, soal Hinata dia bakal sadar chap depan juga.  
*nyengir*  
Udah q jawab semua pertanyaan km.  
Moga puas.  
Btw, review lg ya!_

_**=Hiromi Toshiko**__ : Nie dah di update. Review lg ya. Makasih banyak.^^_

_**=Guest**__ : Klu bisa cantumin z namanya di akhir, supaya aku tahu siapa yang udah mau baik hati mereview fic ku. Okey?^^  
Makasih buat semangatnya. Review lg ya.^^_

_**=Guest 2**__ : Nanti kasih nama di akhir review-annya ya, supaya aku tahu siapa yang udah baik hati mereview fik ku.^^  
Dan nie dah q lanjutin. Arigato._

_**=SakuBELONGStoSasu**__ : Makasih dah review.^^ review lagi ya. Aku tunggu._

_**=Saun**__ : Salam kenal juga. Makasih udah mau review. _

_**=SakuraBELONGtoSASUKE **__: ettoooo~udh diungkit mengenai itu sedikit di sini sama Gaara. Makasih udh mau review.^^  
._

_._

_Ehehehe*garuk2kpl*_

_Gomen update-nya lama.*kick*_

_Yosssshhh~chapter depan udah ending nih, mungkin. Aku ga janji. Q pikir bakal pendek menjelaskan ini-itu, ternyata panjaaaaaaanggg. Tp, q usahain chap depan tamat deh soalnya ga enak, udah susumbar chap depan tamat, eh, malah nggak. So, kemungkinan chap depan lebih panjang dr ini :P  
_

_Ada yang bisa nebak gimana akhirnya nanti?_

_A-anoooo~jangan bunuh Saya atas adegan terakhir itu*.*_

_Itu dah jadi bagian dari fic-nya._

_Biar ada drama z… hahahaha._

_Oke. Semua rahasia mengenai masa lalu Sakura ma Gaara dah kebuka. _

_Chapter depan Hinata-chan dah sadar dr komanya. Daaaaannnnn~ada satu kejutan lagi yang belum q tunjukin. Q simpen untuk yang terakhir. Bwahahahahah*evillaugh*_

_Tapi, boleh donk q minta review-nya spy update-nya cepet.*ngedipinmata*_

_Sebelum q pamit q mau ngucapin __**TERIMA KASIH YANG SEBESAR-BESARNYA**__ pada beberapa orang yang dh mau follow fic obsesion, jadiin fav story bahkan authornya pun dijadiin fav. Q seneng banget, ga bisa berhenti senyum saat buka email pemberitahuannya. Oke. Ini dia orang-orangnya : _

_**Maya Kimnana**_

_**Nothing name**_

_**Aya-Chan Dattebane**_

_**Gracia De Mouis Lucheta**_

_**Yoshida Ayano**_

_**Deauliaas**_

_**Mauree-Azure**_

_**Vii Tomat Cherry**_

_** 4EVER**_

_**Deshitiachan**_

_**Michiru Kazamasa**_

_**Cutie Hanny-Chan**_

_**WaffleAndCream**_

_**Kiki RyuEunTeuk**_

_**Choi Ryeosomnia**_

_Sekali lagi terima kasih.^^_

_._

_._

_**REVIEWS**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Previous Chapter**_

"Kau!—lepaskan ikatanku."

"Apa maumu sebenarnya?"

"Dirimu."

.

.

"Kumohon hentikan."

"KAU JAHAT! LEPASKAN SASUKE. LEPASKAN DIA. AAAAAKKKHHHH!"

"Jika kau tidak ingin memaafkanku dan masih ingin membunuh Sasuke. Lebih baik kita berdua saja yang mati."

.

.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau melindungiku … Sakura?"

"M-maafkan … a-aku … yang tak b-bisa menepatinya. Tapi—"

"Tidak! Bangunlah, Sakura—kumohon buka matamu,"

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Obsession©Mizuira Kumiko**_

_**Genre : Crime/Romance**_

_**Rated : T**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy, Minna-san^_^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Pemuda berambut merah darah itu masih memeluk erat tubuh Sakura dengan kedua bahu berguncang. Ya, laki-laki itu menangisi atas apa yang terjadi pada Sakura-**nya**. Ini adalah salahnya—meski bukan dirinya yang melesatkan peluru besi itu—sampai Sakura terluka. Beberapa tetes air mata berjatuhan membasahi kedua pipi pemuda itu.

"Sakura." Gaara berbisik lirih di tengah isak tangisnya.

Pada wajah gadis bersurai merah muda itu mulai memunculkan perubahan yang signifikan. Kentara terlihat jika wajah itu menunjukan rasa sakit dengan warna pucat yang mendominasi. Dan suhu tubuh gadis itu sudah mulai menurun dengan rasa dingin yang menyelimuti.

Itachi tampak _shock _ditengah menahan dera sakit ditangannya ketika melihat tubuh Sakura tumbang di hadapan matanya dengan dada berlumuran darah. Berlaku hal sama bagi Naruto yang kini nampak mencengkram kepalanya kuat-kuat dengan kedua pipi yang basah berurai air mata. Jiwanya terguncang hebat karena mendapati bahwa dengan kedua tangannyalah ia menyakiti Sakura. Sakura yang dicintainya.

BRAAKKK!

"JANGAN BERGERAK! KAU KAMI TAHAN, SABAKU—" Seruan seorang polisi sukses terhenti ketika memandang hal ganjil di depan matanya.

Diikuti beberapa orang berseragam polisi masuk ke dalam ruangan temaram gelap itu dan mengepung Gaara—dengan melingkarinya diringi todongan senjata api.

Tokuma melangkah dengan perlahan tanpa mengurangi tingkat kewaspadaan pada dirinya dan mendekati Itachi. Setelah sampai didekatnya ia menurunkan pistol ditangannya dan menggemgamnya hanya dengan tangan kanan.

Pemuda berambut coklat itu meraih bahu Itachi dengan tangan kiri dan bertanya apakah dia baik-baik saja dan mendapat jawaban diam dari Itachi. Baru setelah Tokuma mengguncang-guncangkan bahunya keras, Itachi menoleh dan memandang Tokuma dengan bingung. Sepertinya ia baru tersadar jika rekannya ada disampingnya.

Bantuan telah datang—meski terlambat.

"Panggilkan petugas medis ke sini. Sakura—dia tertembak, dan Sasuke terluka sangat parah."

Mengangguk mengerti Tokuma segera menginformasikan kepada rekannya yang menunggu di luar rumah lewat ponsel miliknya. Meski dengan raut bingung dan penasaran menyelimuti pikirannya Tokuma tetap diam bergeming tanpa banyak bertanya apa yang terjadi. Akan ada saatnya nanti, tidak sekarang.

Dengan bantuan kecil dari Tokuma, Itachi bangkit berdiri dengan sedikit berjengit sakit ketika tangannya tak sengaja ia gerakan.

"Tanganmu—"

"Bukan hal serius." Itachi memotong cepat ucapan khawatir Tokuma dengan disertai gelengan kepala. "Bantu kedua anak itu—" Itachi menggulirkan kedua bola matanya ke arah samping kanannya, pada sosok Sai yang tergeletak lemah tak sadarkan diri beserta Naruto yang sejak tadi tak bersuara. "—dan di mana Shikamaru?"

Cepat-cepat Tokuma menjawab sambil memapah Itachi keluar ruangan. "Dia ada di luar."

Bergumam pelan Itachi bergerak cepat melangkah keluar meski beberapa kali dia mengumpat kecil ketika rasa sakit lain mendera bagian perut juga wajahnya.

.

.

Tanpa perlawanan yang berarti Gaara digiring keluar rumah dan di bawa ke sebuah mobil polisi dengan kedua tangan terborgol. Raut wajahnya sama sekali tak terlihat gelisah akan hukuman apa yang menantinya di pengadilan. Yang tergambarkan kini diwajahnya hanya seraut wajah tanpa ekspresi dengan pandangan kedua mata kosong.

Gaara nampak menundukan kepalanya ketika ia hendak memasuki mobil dan duduk didalamnya dengan diapit oleh dua orang polisi di masing-masing sisi kanan dan kiri tubuhnya. Tak berlangsung lama sampai mobil yang membawa dirinya dengan suara sirine yang mengaum keras pergi meninggalkan kediaman mewah Sabaku.

Di tempat yang sama berjejer beberapa mobil ambulans. Dan sosok Sai, Naruto juga Sasuke terlihat sudah di bawa dengan tandu dan dimasukkan ke dalam mobil. Dan yang terakhir adalah sosok Sakura yang nampak membutuhkan penanganan ekstra, mengingat jika luka tembak di dada itu adalah luka yang sangat-sangat serius.

"Pasien mulai kehilangan banyak darah, hubungi rumah sakit secepatnya," ucap seorang petugas medis perempuan sambil berusaha memompa udara dengan bantuan sebuah alat pernapasan pada Sakura. Menghubungi pihak rumah sakit tentu adalah hal utama, tujuannya untuk menginformasikan jika ada pasien yang membutuhkan donor darah—entah darah golongan apa—yang akan rumah sakit induk sediakan.

"Ini gawat, detak jantungnya melemah."

"Semuanya bergerak cepat!"

Dengan begitu tergesa-gesa namun hati-hati semua petugas medis memasukkan Sakura ke dalam mobil dan tanpa menunggu apapun juga mobil ambulans terakhir itu pergi, melesat dengan cepatnya.

Shikamaru memandang kepergian ambulans itu dan setelahnya mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok Itachi. "Kau pun harus pergi ke rumah sakit, Itachi."

"Aa." Itachi hanya membalas ucapan Shikamaru dengan gumaman kecil namun sama sekali tak beranjak dari tempat ia duduk. Uchiha sulung itu hanya diam sambil memandang layar laptopnya di atas pangkuannya. Dahinya terlipat kecil menandakan jika ia tengah berkonsentrasi penuh pada apa yang dilihatnya.

Shikamaru yang melihat itu langsung berdecak sebal dan langsung menutup laptop Itachi. "Kita bisa bicara nanti, setelah semua keadaan tenang. Susul adikmu dan biarkan aku yang memeriksa rumah ini."

Itachi nampak akan menolak, tapi melihat tatapan tajam dan tegas dari rekannya itu membuat Itachi akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengalah kali ini. Berdebat dengan Shikamaru bukanlah perkara mudah. Dengan helaan napas kecil Itachi bangkit berdiri dan tanpa banyak bicara menyerahkan laptop miliknya pada Shikamaru. Dan setelah itu ia pergi menuju di mana mobilnya berada yang didalamnya sudah ada Tokuma yang akan menyetirkan mobilnya menuju rumah sakit.

.

.

.

Sosok gadis itu masih terbaring lemah dengan beberapa kabel yang menempel pada dadanya guna untuk mengetahui pergerakan detak jantungnya. Selang infuse masih setia menancap di punggung tangan kanannya. Begitupun dengan selang oksigen yang membantunya untuk memperoleh pernapasan yang baik. Hidup gadis itu bergantung pada setiap alat-alat yang dipasang ditubuhnya.

Neji memandang nanar sosok adik kesayangannya di atas kursi kecil yang ia duduki di samping kanan ranjang. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Hinata yang bebas selang infuse. Sedetik kemudian kedua matanya terpejam dan kepalanya tertunduk dalam. Laki-laki itu tengah berdoa akan kesembuhan dan kesadaran Hinata yang tak kunjung ia dapatkan.

Pemuda itu merasa jika tak ada harapan sama sekali. Dokter sudah angkat tangan mengenai perkembangan Hinata, itulah yang diutarakan oleh Dr. Kabuto sesaat yang lalu ketika Hinata tiba-tiba saja kehilangan detak jantungnya—lagi. Satu detik ia terlambat datang mungkin adiknya itu tak tertolong lagi. Meskipun seperti itu, Neji tetap bersyukur karena _Kami-sama_ masih mau menyelamatkan nyawa adiknya.

"Hinata, cepatlah buka matamu." Neji bersuara dengan lirihnya tepat ditelinga kiri Hinata. Berharap jika ucapannya dapat terdengar olehnya.

Neji menarik tangannya dari tangan Hinata dan akan beranjak bangun untuk mengambil gelas berisi air ketika tak sengaja matanya menangkap pergerakan jari telunjuk Hinata. Jari itu selama sepersekian detik bergerak.

Cepat-cepat Neji kembali menggenggam tangan Hinata. "Hinata, lakukan hal itu sekali lagi," pintanya penuh harap.

Harapan Neji akhirnya terkabul sesaat setelah tangan Hinata balik menggenggam tangannya meski dengan begitu pelan. Tak hanya itu, di balik kedua kelopak mata Hinata yang tertutup nampak bergerak-gerak seakan ia mau membuka matanya. Sungguh ini adalah perubahan besar yang sama sekali tak Neji duga. Jika dokter melihat hal ini pasti ia akan sangat terkejut. Selama ini Neji tak percaya akan namanya sebuah keajaiban. Tapi, detik ini ia harus merubah pandangannya, sebab sebuah keajaiban benar-benar terjadi di depan matanya.

Bibir pucat gadis berambut indigo itu nampak sedikit terbuka dan bergerak—seperti berucap sesuatu. Neji segera membuka katup oksigen yang menutupi daerah hidung dan bibir Hinata, dan mendekatkan telinganya. Ada satu nama. Ya, satu nama yang Hinata ucapkan dengan nyaris seperti sebuah bisikan saja pada Neji.

Dan Neji yang mendengar nama seseorang itu langsung membulatkan kedua matanya dengan wajah _shock_. Jantungnya serasa dicengkram kuat membuatnya merasakan rasa sakit dan sesak sekaligus.

_Kenapa nama orang 'itu' yang Hinata sebut sesaat setelah ia sadar?_

_Ada apa sebenarnya ini?_

_**##Obsession##**_

Satu hari berlalu sejak kejadian penculikan Sakura yang membuat dirinya kini terbaring tak sadarkan diri di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Di sampingnya sosok Sasuke terduduk di atas kursi. Pemuda itu sama-sama memakai pakaian rumah sakit sama seperti Sakura, menandakan jika dirinya juga belum pulih dari luka tebasan di bagian punggungnya. Ah, dan jangan lupakan juga lilitan perban dikepalanya belum dibuka. Tak hanya itu, wajahnya yang tampan juga harus rela memar sana-sini akibat perkelahiannya dengan Gaara.

Tapi, dibandingkan rasa sakit yang dialaminya, semua itu tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit hatinya ketika mengingat fakta jika ia **tidak** bisa menyelamatkan dan melindungi Sakura. Sakura yang ia cintai sepenuh hati. Ia telah gagal menjaga 'jantungnya'.

Semenjak menjalani operasi untuk mengambil peluru yang bersarang di dadanya, Sakura tak sadarkan diri. Lamat-lamat Sasuke masih merasa mendengar suara dokter yang mengoperasi Sakura meski itu sudah lima menit berlalu.

"_Peluru itu berada persis beberapa inchi dari jantungnya, beruntung tak ada kerusakan yang fatal di sekitar pemubuluh jantungnya sehingga ia bisa selamat dari operasi itu. Tapi… apakah ia akan sadar atau tidak sesudahnya, itu semua tergantung diri Sakura sendiri. Yang bisa kukatakan, teruslah berdoa untuk kesadarannya."_

Hancur.

Rasanya dirinya hancur mendengar penuturan dokter saat itu. Hal kecil yang bisa ia lakukan untuk Sakura saat ini hanyalah terus berada disisinya setiap waktu—jam, menit dan detik.

Dengan gerakan pelan dan penuh dengan hati-hati Sasuke membawa tangan kanan Sakura untuk digenggamnya. Mencium punggung tangannya yang putih pucat tak bercahaya. Satu lagi yang hatinya rasakan ketika mencium punggung tangan Sakura, tak ada rasa hangat, yang ada hanya rasa dingin. Karena tangan yang kini ia genggam tak lagi menyalurkan kehangatan seperti yang dulu. Sebab, Sakura-nya, kini tak sadarkan diri. Penyebabnya adalah dirinya yang gagal menjaga kehangatan yang diinginkan hatinya.

Sasuke menaruh dahinya ke sisi ranjang sambil masih tetap menggenggam tangan Sakura. Jujur, kedua matanya sudah lelah dan meminta untuk istirahat. Di detik setelah Sakura di bawa ke luar ruang operasi dan ketika sampai di ruang inap, Sasuke senantiasa menemaninya. Meski ia harus berdebat panjang terlebih dahulu untuk mendapat izin dari dokter yang menangani kesehatannya untuk keluar ruangan dan 'kabur' dari pemeriksaan atas luka memanjang di punggungnya.

Sekali lagi, jujur, jika kini Sasuke merasakan kesemutan atau pun rasa kebas pada punggungnya. Entah itu karena terlalu lama duduk tegak atau mungkin jika perban di punggungnya terlalu kencang. Baru saja beberapa menit Sasuke jatuh terlelap, pemuda itu merasakan sapuan lembut pada belakang kepalanya. Begitu nyaman membuat Sasuke tak ingin mengangkat kepalanya. Dan memang benar, jika kini pemuda itu benar-benar tertidur dengan irama napas yang teratur, terlihat dari gerakan bahu dan punggungnnya.

Pemilik tangan yang menyapu helaian rambut belakang kepala pemuda berambut raven itu hanya tersenyum tipis dengan bibir pucatnya. Kedua mata emeraldnya yang terlihat sayu memperlihatkan rasa sayang begitu besar.

"_Arigatou_, Sasuke—" Dengan senyuman tulus yang mengembang dibibirnya menandakan jika Sakura benar-benar bersyukur memiliki hati pemuda itu. "—karena telah menjagaku." Dan dengan setitik air mata yang jatuh dari salah satu matanya menandakan jika Sakura benar-benar bahagia menjadi kekasihnya selama ini dan menjadi bagian terpenting dihidupnya.

.

.

.

.

Itachi kini berhadapan langsung dengan sosok Gaara, tersangka yang memulai pembunuhan beruntun di mulai dari seorang gadis Suna, dan kemudian satu per satu teman atau pun sahabat dari Sakura, juga adiknya yang menjadi korban.

"Jadi, dia benar adalah mantan kekasihmu yang kau bunuh dengan tanganmu sendiri?" Tanya Itachi _to the point_ dan menggeser foto Matsuri ke hadapan Gaara.

Kini keduanya berada di sebuh ruangan yang cukup luas dengan satu lampu yang menggantung di langit-langit. Satu meja dan satu buah kursi. Sedangkan di atas meja itu berjejer foto-foto korban yang Gaara bunuh, termasuk di antaranya adalah foto seorang gadis berambut biru dengan hiasan bunga kertas di atas kepalanya.

"Hn." Gaara menjawab singkat tanpa ekspresi ketika melirik sekilas foto Matsuri dan setelah itu ia kembali menunduk, memandang kedua tangannya yang terborgol. Sepasang jade itu menatap borgolan di tangannya dengan pandangan mata kosong. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Mencoba untuk melarikan diri? Mungkin.

Itachi mengambil foto Matsuri dan membaliknya. Sekilas dia menelisik ekspresi pemuda di hadapannya. _"Benar-benar tenang,"_ batinnya terheran-heran. Dari sekian banyak tersangka pembunuhan yang dia intrograsi baru kali ini ia bertemu dengan orang yang begitu tenang seperti _aliran air yang mengalir di sungai yang dangkal_. Tak ada emosi, tak ada tekanan dan tak ada kegelisahan yang tersorot dari kedua matanya. Semuanya begitu … tenang.

"Baiklah, di antara mereka semua siapa yang kau bunuh?" Tanya Itachi.

Shikamaru yang berdiri di samping Itachi juga ikut melihat ketika jari telunjuk Gaara menggeser foto-foto orang yang ia bunuh pada malam itu ke dekat Itachi.

Foto pertama yang Gaara geser adalah seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang, Yamanaka Ino. Foto kedua adalah seorang laki-laki berambut merah bata, Akasuna Sasori, dan foto terakhir yang Gaara geser adalah foto seorang gadis manis berambut coklat kehitaman, Tenten.

Bersama Matsuri berarti ada 4 orang yang Gaara akui jika dia telah membunuhnya. Hanya tersisa satu foto yang sama sekali tak Gaara sentuh, yaitu foto seorang gadis berambut biru.

Entah kenapa Itachi merasa jika ada yang menusuk jantungnya begitu dalam, sesak rasanya jika dia kembali gagal mengungkap kematian calon istrinya.

"Kau yakin tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dia?" Tanya Shikamaru dan menunjuk foto Konan.

"Hn. Aku—"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Selama beberapa menit hanya kesunyian yang melanda ruangan tersebut. Shikamaru dan Itachi menunggu kelanjutan kata yang akan diucapkan oleh Gaara. Pemuda itu nampang termenung selama beberapa menit dengan dahi yang sedikit terlipat. Sepertinya Gaara sedang mengingat-ngingat sesuatu mengenai sosok wanita berambut biru tersebut.

"—tidak mengenalnya. Sama sekali." Gaara akhirnya menjawab setelah tidak menemukan satu ingatan pun tentang wanita itu. Ia kembali menundukan kepalanya ketika sekilas menatap wajah Itachi selang beberapa detik.

Menghela napas pelan Shikamaru mengambil alih tugas Itachi ketika melihat jika rekannya itu hanya menatap kosong foto Konan. "Ceritakan pada kami bagaimana kejadiannya ketika kau membunuh Matsuri."

Mengangguk pelan Gaara akhirnya buka suara atas teka-teki tak terpecahkan tentang pembunuhan siswi Suna dengan sejelas-jelasnya.

.

.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Dengan langkah pelan tak bersuara gadis bersurai coklat caramel itu mengendap-ngendap di balik punggung seorang pemuda yang tengah sibuk mengemasi barang-barangnya—yang tentunya apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu tak gadis itu lihat.

Grepp!

Ketika sudah mencapai jangkauan kedua tangannya, gadis itu melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke pinggang pemuda berambut merah itu. Begitu erat membuat pemuda itu menyerngit sakit.

"Aku merindukanmu, Gaara. Kau kemana saja? Dan kenapa sulit dihubungi?"

Dengan halus pemuda yang di panggil Gaara itu melepaskan pelukan gadis itu pada pingganya. Serta merta Gaara segera membalikkan badannya dan menghadap gadis itu. Memegang kedua sisi lengannya, sedikit cengkraman ia lakukan untuk menegaskan ucapannya. "Dengar, Matsuri!" Ucapnya penuh dengan penenganan di setiap suku kata.

"Apa?" Tanya gadis bernama Matsuri itu dengan wajah polos dan rona merah di pipi. Karena ia pikir baru kali ini Gaara menatapnya se-intens ini. Membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar tak karuan.

"Mulai detik ini, lupakan aku."

Baru saja hatinya melambung tinggi akibat tatapan pemuda itu, tapi sedetik kemudian pemuda itu juga menjatuhkannya. "T-tapi … k-kenapa, Gaara? Kau tahu 'kan aku begitu mencintaimu, sejak dulu. Bahkan aku selalu ada disisimu selama ini."

"Karena alasan itulah kau harus melupakanku."

Matsuri tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Gaara. "Sudah cukup, kau tidak pandai bergurau, Gaara."

"Aku sedang tidak—"

"KUBILANG CUKUP!" Teriak Matsuri dan menghempaskan tangan Gaara yang masih mencengkram lengannya. Matsuri langsung membalikkan badannya dan mulai beranjak pergi meninggalkan Gaara.

"Aku akan menyusulnya ke Konoha."

"…" Matsuti secara refleks menghentikan langkahnya yang sudah mencapai ambang pintu.

"Aku akan menemuinya di Konoha."

Deg!

Matsuri hanya bisa diam selama beberapa detik dan berniat membalas ucapan Gaara mengenai apa yang hatinya rasakan selama ini ketika Gaara mulai mengungkit-ngungkit soal 'dia'.

"Aku akan—"

"Kau bicara apa? Siapa yang kau maksud?" Matsuri hanya berpura-pura tak tahu maksud ucapan Gaara. Ah, tidak! Gadis bersurai caramel itu hanya menyangkal faktanya.

"Kau tahu apa yang kubicarakan saat ini."

Beberapa detik terdiam, sekali lagi terdengar suara derai tawa yang entah kenapa terdengar seperti ringisan dari Matsuri. "Dia … yang ada di Konoha … apa sebegitu pentingnya untukmu?"

"Hn."

"Lalu … apakah aku juga penting untukmu, Gaara?"

"Hn. Kau sama pentingnya untuku seperti Ayah-Ibu dan kedua kakakku. Selama ini ku menyayangimu sebagai ad—"

"Aku tidak butuh," sela Matsuri cepat. "Aku tidak ingin menjadi bagian terpenting dihidupmu hanya sebagai seorang adik."

"Mengertilah, Matsuri. Yang kucintai selama ini adalah—"

"Haruno … Sakura." Matsuri menyela kembali ucapan Gaara dan menyebutkan nama Sakura penuh dengan nada kebencian dan iri. Kedua tangannya nampak meremas ujung rok seragam rempelnya yang kini menjadi kusut akibat cengkraman yang begitu kencang.

"…" Gaara terdiam memandang punggung Matsuri yang nampak gemetar.

"Dengar, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menemuinya. Tidak akan kubiarkan cintaku berakhir seperti ini. TIDAK AKAN."

Dan dengan perkataan terakhir itu Matsuri berlari meninggalkan kamar Gaara dengan kedua pipi yang basah oleh air mata.

"Aku pun **tidak akan** membiarkanmu menghalangiku." Gaara berucap dengan begitu pelan dan diakhiri degan sebuah seringai kecil dibibirnya.

_Apa yang kau rencanakan, eh?_

.

.

.

.

.

Gaara mulai memasukkan satu persatu koper yang dibawanya ke dalam mobil—lebih tepatnya ke belakang jok penumpang di belakang jok kemudi. Bawannya yang lumayan sedikit membuat Gaara memutuskan untuk menaruh barang bawaannya bukan pada bagasi mobil. Hanya dua koper besar dan satu tas ransel. Sisanya seperti buku-buku bacaan dan barang-barang pajangan seperti foto sudah berada di Konoha. Salah satu rumah kediaman Sabaku yang lebih luas dari pada di Suna.

Sebuah keberuntungan jika ia bisa menyandang nama 'Sabaku' di depan namanya. Takdir yang menentukan dirinya bertemu dengan keluarga Sabaku dan di angkat oleh mereka sebagai anak ke tiga dari dua bersaudara.

"Semuanya sudah beres?" Tanya Temari sambil tersenyum tipis dan melirik sosok Gaara yang baru saja memasuki mobil dan duduk di balik stir kemudi. Anak pertama dari keluarga Sabaku, gadis cantik berambut pirang dengan mata _aquamarine, _dialah sekarang yang memegang kendali penuh atas Perusahaan Sabaku.

"Hn." Jawab Gaara sekenanya dan langsung memasang sabuk pengaman, lalu mulai menghidupkan mesin dan menjalankan mobilnya.

Rencananya putri sulung keluarga Sabaku itu akan ikut menemani adik bungsunya ke Konoha. Lagi pula ini adalah pertama kalinya ia mengunjungi rumah Ayah dan Ibunya yang mereka tinggalkan di Konoha. Entah semegah apa, sama sekali tak terbayangkan olehnya.

Temari kadang kala berpikir kenapa Ayah-Ibunya lebih memilih pindah ke rumah yang tak seberapa besar di Suna ini dan meninggalkan rumah megah mereka di Konoha. Dan untuk Gaara sendiri, ini kali kedua dia pergi ke rumah itu. Yang pertama kali adalah untuk mengurus surat perpindahan dirinya dari murid Suna menjadi murid Konoha dan untuk mengabari sepupu jauh keluarga Sabaku yang kebetulan tinggal di sana.

Tentu, rumah berlantai dua yang kini mereka tinggali dengan perkarangan luas bukanlah rumah yang megah menurut Temari. Ia punya pandangan tinggi mengenai sebuah rumah.

"Kita berangkat!" Seru Temari bersemangat.

"Hn. Kau melihat Matsuri?"

"Eh? Tidak. Kupikir dia ngambek karena kau tinggal dan sudah pulang ke rumahnya, lagi pula di masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya 'kan? Jika Ibunya tahu dia belum pulang ke rumah setelah sekolah usai dia akan mendapat masalah."

Gaara hanya terdiam dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya. Sepasang _jade_-nya menatap kaca spion di samping kanan mobilnya dan melirik ke arah belakang. Sebuah seringai kecil yang menghiasi bibir Gaara luput dari pandangan Temari.

"Ah, benar juga. Hey, Gaara, gadis yang kau cari-cari itu apa sudah ketemu?" Tanya Temari dengan antusias memandang wajah Gaara.

Tersenyum tipis pemuda berambut merah itu mengangguk. Kentara sekali terlihat jika raut bahagia menghiasi wajahnya yang biasanya selalu datar itu.

"Kirimkan fotonya padaku setelah kau bertemu dengannya, oke?" Temari mengedipkan sebelah matanya untuk menggoda adik bungsunya tersebut.

Pasalnya selama satu hari penuh setelah pemuda itu memutuskan untuk pindah ke Konoha— meninggalkan temannya-temannya dan juga pindah sekolah—adalah untuk menemui gadis yang dicari-carinya selama kurun waktu 13 tahun.

Temari begitu terlihat lega ketika melihat roman kebahagian dari wajah adik bungsunya tersebut. Selama 13 tahun lebih Temari sama sekali tak melihat jika hidup Gaara bahagia. Maka dari itu, ketika Gaara suatu malam mengaku jika dia mencintai seorang gadis yang tak tahu keberadaannya membuat hatinya terenyuh.

Bagaimana pun selama 13 tahun lebih ini ia sudah menganggap Gaara benar-benar sebagai adik kandungnya, meski kebalikkannnya bukan. Karenanya ia langsung menyetujui kepindahan Gaara ke Konoha, membantu mengurusi perpindahan sekolahnya, mengurusi segala sesuatunya dari A-Z. Lagi pula hanya tersisa Gaara, adik yang disayanginya. Kematian Kankuro—adik kandung keduanya—menorehkan luka yang begitu dalam selama bertahun-tahun. Hanya Gaara yang selama ini menghiburnya meski dengan wajah dingin. Tapi, Temari tahu, jika dibalik sikap dingin yang Gaara perlihatkan bisa runtuh juga. Ada kehangatan tersembunyi di dalam dan di setiap sikap Gaara.

"Siapa nama gadis**-mu**?" Tanya Temari lagi dan menekankan suku katanya pada kata 'gadis-mu'.

Rona tipis menghiasi kedua pipi Gaara. "Haruno … Sakura."

"Sakura di musim semi, eh? Pasti dia begitu terlihat cantik, seperti namanya."

"Hn."

Beberapa detik kemudian Temari terdiam dengan dahi sedikit terlipat, seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu. "Bagaimana jika kalian sudah ketemu, langsung ajak menikah saja gadis itu?"

Sreettt!

Gaara langsung meluruskan kembali laju mobilnya ketika beberapa saat lalu sempat oleng karena ucapan Temari.

"Kakak!" Seru Gaara dengan kencang sambil menormalkan detak jantungnya kembali.

Meski pun terlihat dari seruan adiknya itu jika ia marah, tapi Temari bisa melihat raut setuju dari Gaara. Dan Temari hanya bisa tertawa keras setelah mendapati jika warna merah menjalari seluruh wajah adiknya bahkan sampai ke telinga.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Menempuh perjalanan selama tiga jam dari Suna-Konoha akhirnya Gaara dan Temari sampai juga ke kediaman mewah Sabaku. Tak seperti dugaannya, Temari dibuat tercengang dengan setiap interior rumah yang ditinggalkan oleh Ayah-Ibunya. Ini melebihi dugaannya. Rumah yang kini ia masuki benar-benar mewah dan klasik. Di mulai dari perabotan dan ukiran pintu juga keramik yang menghiasi lantainya. Di luar memang terlihat rumah modern, siapa yang sangka jika di dalam adalah rumah yang begitu klasik. Kuno namun cantik.

"Kurasa kau akan betah tinggal di rumah ini, Gaara."

"Hn." Gaara menjawab singkat sambil menyerahkan beberapa barang bawaannya pada kepala pelayan.

Meski sudah ditinggalkan beberapa tahun, kecantikan rumah ini tidaklah pudar karena terawat. Ada suruhan orang dari Ayah-Ibunya untuk mengurusi rumah ini, dari membersihkan seluruh isi rumah sampai merawat kebun bunga peninggalan Ibunya. Semuanya terawat dan teratur dengan semestinya. Lihat saja ada beberapa gadis berseragam _maid_ yang mondar-mandir sambil membawa alat pembersih. Mereka semua membungkuk patuh ketika Temari atau pun Gaara melewati mereka di koridor menuju ruang utama.

"Apa kau lapar? Jika ingin makan sesuatu katakan saja, akan ada para pelayan yang akan menyediakannya untukmu, Gaara."

"Hn. Aku ingin makan masakan Kakak saja."

Temari langsung nyengir dan memukul pelan lengan Gaara. "Kau bisa manja juga ternyata."

"Hn. Terserah." Gaara langsung melengos pergi menuju kamarnya menyusul seorang pelayan yang akan mengantarkannya untuk beristirahat.

Temari lagi-lagi hanya terkekeh kecil dan memandang kepala pelayan dengan wajah ceria. "Antarkan aku ke dapur."

"Baik, Nona Temari," ucap kepala pelayan itu dan langsung membungkuk hormat.

Buru-buru Temari langsung mengangkat bahu kepala pelayan itu. "Jangan seperti ini. Bersikaplah biasa saja. Lagi pula aku tidak suka ada orang yang membungkuk hormat padaku."

Meski ragu dan mungkin takut akhirnya kepala pelayan itu mengangguk dan memberikan isyarat tangan ke mana arah dapur. Ia berjalan berdampingan dengan Temari. Selama mereka berdua berjalan menuju dapur Temari mengajak berbincang-bincang kepala pelayan tersebut mengenai rumah ini. Dan pastinya obrolan mereka akan sangat panjang karena Temari termasuk ke dalam daftar seorang perempuan yang begitu cerewet soal rumah.

.

.

.

Nekat mengikuti Gaara ke Konoha, Matsuri kini secara perlahan membuka kap bagasi mobil dan turun dengan cepat, dan secepat itu pula dia kembali menutup kap bagasi agar tidak ada yang menyadari dirinya. Kemudian ia berlari sambil menyeka dahinya yang berkeringat. Berada di dalam bagasi sungguhlah tidak nyaman. Ruang gerak dan udara yang keluar-masuk tidaklah sebesas di luar.

Gadis itu segera membawa dirinya bersembunyi di balik dinding di sebuah ruangan kecil ketika melihat ada dua orang _maid_ yang berjalan ke arahnya. Matsuri langsung menhela napas pelan saat dua orang itu melewati dirinya dan ruangan yang ia pakai untuk bersembunyi.

Melanjutkan langkahnya Matsuri menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari sosok Gaara. Di dalam hati gadis itu merutuki yang mendesain rumah ini. Kenapa banyak sekali lorong dan ruangan yang tertutup? Ia jadi tidak bisa menemukan sosok Gaara dengan cepat.

Mencoba membuka satu per satu pintu yang dilewatinya sudah ia lakukan, bahkan ada beberapa yang terkunci membuat Matsuri geram sendiri. Di ujung lorong yang ia lewati ada sebuah tangga yang menurun. Dengan langkah yang di percepat gadis itu segera menuruni anak tangga yang tak seberapa tingginya itu dengan semangat. Matsuri sama sekali tak tahu ia berada dibagian rumah yang mana, pasalnya setelah keluar dari dalam ruangan bagasi mobil secara random ia mulai memasuki beberapa ruangan.

Di bawah anak tangga yang terakhir ia kembali menemukan sebuah pintu. Baru saja tangannya terulur hendak membuka pintu itu, namun dari arah berlawanan dengan dirinya pintu itu sudah mengayun terbuka.

"Eh?" Matsuri terkejut ketika sosok Gaaralah yang membuka pintu itu dari arah berlawanan. Begitu bahagianya hati gadis itu, maka ia langsung saja merentangkan kedua tangannya ke depan hendak meraih tubuh Gaara. Sebuah senyuman manis terpampang jelas dibibirnya yang mungil. "Gaara!"

Namun Gaara bergerak lebih cepat dan menggeser tubuhnya ke samping kanan dengan membiarkan pintu—yang masih knopnya ia genggam—terbuka dengan lebar. Matsuri yang tidak menduga hal itu akhirnya terdorong ke depan akibat badannya yang terlalu condong. Beruntung ia tidak terjatuh tertelungkup di atas tanah karena masih bisa menjaga keseimbangan.

Blam!

Gaara menutup pintu itu dan memandang Matsuri tajam.

Sebelum Matsuri membalikkan badan untuk menghadap Gaara ia melirik keadaan sekelilingnya. Halaman belakang. Ya, dirinya kini berada di bagian belakang rumah ini. Keadaan yang sepi tak ada seorang pun entah kenapa membuat hatinya berdebar-debar karena takut, di tambah angin dingin yang berhembus menerpa kulitnya. Dengan gerakan pelan ia membalikkan badan.

Namun hal selanjutnya yang tak ia duga sama sekali adalah ketika sepasang tangan mencekik lehernya dengan kuat membuat ia kesulitan bernapas saat itu juga. Tenggorokannya begitu terasa sakit dan kepalanya pusing. "Gaa—khhh—ra."

Cekikkan yang begitu kuat membuat Matsuri sama sekali tak bisa bersuara selain berusaha menghirup oksigen di tengah kegiatannya melepaskan cekikkan dilehernya. Dadanya mulai terasa sesak, wajahnya mulai memucat dan Matsuri bisa merasakan debaran jantungnya kian melambat. Air matanya sudah meleleh keluar sejak tadi dan membasahi kedua pipinya.

Secara perlahan kedua kaki Matsuri mulai tak menapak akibat tubuhnya yang diangkat oleh Gaara. Kedua kaki itu mengayun pelan ke depan dan belakang. Matsuri memejamkan kedua matanya beberapa detik sebelum menendang perut Gaara dengan kencang, membuat cekikkan dilehernya terlepas. Dan ia langsung mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya.

Ia takut. Begitu takut sampai tak ada pikiran lain di dalam kepalanya selain lari dan lari. Matsuri berlari sekuat tenaga menjauhi Gaara sambil memegang dadanya yang masih terasa sesak akibat perlakuan pemuda itu padanya. Ada bagian lain yang terasa sakit, yaitu hatinya.

Matsuri berlari di tengah isak tangisnya yang mulai terdengar kencang. Dan ia baru menyadari jika ia bukanlah lari ke arah depan rumah ini melainkan memasuki sebuah area perkebunan yang ditumbuhi oleh pohon besar dan lebat di samping halaman belakang rumah.

Ia … telah salah mengambil jalan untuk keselamatannya. Jika sudah seperti ini, apa yang harus dilakukannya?

Berhenti berlari sejenak untuk mengambil napas akhirnya Matsuri menyenderkan punggungnya pada sebuah batang pohon. Ia masih bisa melihat gerbang rumah megah itu dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Kedua lututnya sudah lemas untuk berlari. Dengan kedua kaki diseret gadis itu mulai meninggalkan tempatnya, namun baru saja dua langkah ada sebuah benda yang melilit lehernya dari belakang.

Refleks kedua tangan mungilnya menyentuh lehernya yang baru ia sadari jika yang menjerat lehernya adalah sebuah tali tambang dengan ukuran yang cukup besar. Bisa dirasakan olehnya jika tali itu mengikat lehernya begitu erat seperti ingin memutuskan kepala dari tubuhnya. Ia sudah bisa menebak yang mengendalikan tali ini adalah Gaara. Sungguh miris melihat keadaannya yang seperti ini. Mati di tangan orang yang dicintai tak seperti yang gadis itu kira.

Bruk!

Gaara menjatuhkan tubuh Matsuri ke belakang membuat ia bisa melihat ekspresi pucat dari wajah gadis itu. Pandangan matanya dingin dan bibirnya terkatup rapat. Tak ada ekspresi kesenangan atau pun kesedihan. Hanya ekspresi … datar.

Masih tetap berusaha melepaskan ikatan tali dilehernya Matsuri hanya memandang wajah Gaara dengan pandangan kecewa. Bibirnya bergetar karena menangis. Air matanya tak berhenti mengalir.

"Maaf. Aku pun **tidak akan** membiarkan kau menghalangi jalanku untuk bertemu dengan Sakura."

Cahaya mata gadis itu mulai meredup. Kedua tangannya yang sejak tadi berusaha melepaskan ikatan di lehernya sudah tak bergerak dan air matanya berhenti mengalir. Seiring dengan hembusan napas gadis itu yang berhenti total. Ia sudah mati dengan kedua mata memerah, menandakan jika ia mati dengan begitu menderita.

Menghela napas pelan, akhirnya Gaara melepaskan tali tambang yang melilit leher gadis itu. Ia berdiri dan memandang tubuh kaku Matsuri di bawahnya. Dengan pandangan dingin ia berucap pada tubuh tak bernyawa itu, "Jika kau mau melupakanku mungkin kau masih bisa hidup. Untuk saat ini dan seterusnya, kumohon tidurlah untuk selamanya."

Dan dengan perkatan terakhir itu Gaara meraih salah satu tangan Matsuri dan mulai berjalan—beserta menyeret mayat gadis itu. Berbarengan dengan langit yang tiba-tiba saja berubah mendung dan turunlah hujan diiringi bunyi gelegar petir. Tubuh tak bernyawa itu diguyur hujan dengan derasnya. Dan tanpa mau berhenti karena hujan, Gaara tetap berjalan sambil menyeret tubuh Matsuri menuju gerbang belakang rumahnya. Dan di luar gerbang itu sudah ada mobil berwarna merah miliknya. Dengan gerakan cepat ia membuka kap bagasi mobil, mengambil sebuah kantung plastik besar berwarna hitam dan memasukkan tubuh Matsuri ke dalamnnya tanpa kesulitan. Mengikat ujung plastik itu dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam bagasi, lalu menutupnya.

Sebelum masuk ke dalam mobilnya Gaara melirik keadaan sekitarnya yang begitu terlihat sepi. Tak ada seorang pun. Sempurna. Karena memang kediaman Sabaku terletak lumayan jauh dari rumah lain. Dan dalam beberapa menit saja mobil itu sudah melesat pergi meninggalkan rumah mewah itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Lima belas menit dalam perjalanan Gaara memberhentikan mobilnya di sebuah tempat sepi. Ia sudah menentukan tempat untuk menjadi 'kuburan' Matsuri. Hujan masih belum berhenti turun, sebaliknya hujan yang turun semakin deras. Justru hal itulah yang akan memudahkan dirinya untuk membuang mayat yang ada di dalam bagasi mobilnya.

Dengan kedua mata memandang awas sekeliling Gaara mengeluarkan mayat Matsuri dari bagasi mobilnya. Ia melihat aliran sungai yang deras di bawah jembatan di mana ia berdiri sekarang. Gaara memangku plastik besar itu di atas bahu kanannya. Dengan hati-hati Gaara melangkah menuruni undakan untuk mencapai ujung sisi sungai.

Namun, karena licin sebab pijakannya adalah sebuah tanah dengan rumput yang tebal membuat pemuda itu hilang keseimbangan dan tak sengaja menjatuhkan mayat Matsuri.

Plastik besar itu terguling-guling ke bawah dan membuat ikatannya terlepas. Bahkan pagar pendek dari kawat yang membatasi antara sisi batas antara daratan dan air sungai itu tak bisa menahan bobot dorongan kuat dari atas. Kawat pagar itu hancur sehingga meninggakan bekas lubang seukuran manusia.

Cepat-cepat Gaara menuruni undakan itu dan ketika memandang ke bawah … ia di buat tercengang. Bergerak. Sesuatu di dalam plastik itu bergerak dan sebuah tangan pucat merangkak keluar beserta tubuh seseorang yang terbalut seragam sekolah.

Gadis itu belum mati, mungkin hanya pingsan saja. Namun, keadaannya begitu menyedihkan. Siku, kaki dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang lain lecet dan dahinya mengeluarkan darah. Mungkin akibat dari jatuhnya ia dan menabrak kawat pagar sampai hancur.

Dengan susah payah Matsuri merangkak keluar dari dalam plastic itu dan berusaha berdiri di tengah keadaannya yang terluka. Batuk beberapa kali membuat ia begitu tersiksa. Beberapa detik kemudian ia mampu berdiri dengan tegak namun Gaara sudah berdiri dihadapannya dengan pandangan menusuk.

Matsuri langsung menarik kerah kemeja Gaara dan bergantian mencekik lehernya dengan kekuatan yang tak seberapa kuat. Mungkin cekikkan itu bisa dikatakan hanya sebuah sentuhan tak berarti bagi Gaara. Terlihat jelas sekarang jika kuku jari telunjuk gadis itu sudah hilang, mungkin terlepas saat ia berusaha melepaskan tali yang melilit lehernya saat itu.

"K—kenapa … k-kau melakukan … i-ini pa-padaku, Gaara?" Matsuri memandang sepasang jade dingin dihadapannya dengan maya sayu.

"Karena kau menghalangi jalanku untuk bertemu Sakura."

"Ha-hanya karena ha-hal itu … k-kau me-melakukkan ini … padaku?" Matsuri kembali bertanya di tengah tubuhnya yang mulai menggigil kedinginan.

"Hn." Gaara langsung menyentakan tangan Matsuri dan mendorong kedua bahunya.

Di luar dugaan, dorongan pelan di bahu membuat tubuh Matsuri tak seimbang di tengah tubuhnya yang sudah lemah dan terjengkang ke belakang. Dan tepat di tempat ia akan jatuh ada sebuah batang besi—mungkin sisa patahan saat tubuhnya menabrak pagar kawat dan meninggalkan sisi yang tajam.

Kejadiannya begitu cepat saat sisi kepala gadis itu menembus ujung besi tersebut. Tembusan itu dimulai dari bagian belakang kepalanya sampai tembus ke depan menghancurkan mata kanannnya. Dan saat itu juga raga meninggalkan badannya. Matsuri sudah benar-benar mati sekarang.

Tanpa mengeluarkan satu patah kata pun, Gaara menarik kepala Matsuri dan membuat cipratan darah mengotori wajahnya yang dingin. Sepasang Jade itu menapat lubang di mana tadinya di tempat itu ada sebuah mata. Sekarang tidak ada lagi karena sudah hancur. Dengan pelan ia kembali menyeret tubuh Matsuri dan memasukkannya ke dalam plastik, mengikatnya.

Baru setelah itu ia melemparkan jasad Matsuri ke aliran sungai yang deras untuk menghanyutkannya. Dan pemuda itu beranjak pulang tanpa menyadari ada satu barang berharga miliknya yang hilang pada saat hari itu. Sebuah kalung pemberian seorang gadis yang dicintainya.

_**Flashback end**_

.

.

* * *

Itachi maupun Shikamaru hanya bisa menundukkan kepala dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Satu menit telah berlalu sejak Gaara menceritakan reka kejadian pembunuhan itu. Tak keduanya duga jika pembunuhan siswi Suna itu akan setragis dan mengerikan seperti ini. Sungguh malang sekali nasib gadis itu, begitu pun dengan anggota keluarganya yang lain.

Tokuma tiba-tiba saja masuk dari pintu arah belakang Itachi dan Shikamaru. Di tangannya ia membawa sebuah benda panjang lengkap dengan sarungnya yang berwarna hitam.

"Aa. Kau sudah menemukan barang buktinya." Itachi menerima katana itu dan langsung membuka sarungnya. Sengaja mengacungkan ujung mata pedang itu ke depan wajah Gaara. "Kau pasti mengenal baik katana ini. Benar begitu, Gaara?"

"Hn."

"Dan kau menghabisi nyawa semua orang dengan menggunakan ini."

"Hn."

"Selain katana kami juga menemukan sebuah belati sama persis seperti belati yang ditemukan saat kasus Yamanaka." Tokuma kembali angkat suara setelah terdiam beberapa detik untuk memerhatikan ekspresi Gaara.

"Jadi begitu—"Shikamaru melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil berdiri."—belati ini … kembar."

"Hn." Gaara menganggukan kepalanya.

"Tapi—" Tokuma menganggantungkan ucapannya dan menatap wajah Itachi dan Shikamaru bergantian. Kedua alisnya nampak berkedut menandakan jika ada yang menganggu pikirannya.

"Ada apa?"

"—kami … tidak menemukan senjata api dirumahnya. Hanya katana dan belati itu saja."

"Eh?" Shikamaru dan Itachi begitu terkejut mendengar hasil lain penyelidikan Tokuma dan bawahannya.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Ketiganya sibuk saling pandang dengan dahi terlipat dan bingung. Seketika itu juga sebuah derai tawa rendah terdengar diruangan itu.

Tokuma menyerngit tidak suka saat pemuda berambut merah itu memandang remeh kepadanya, Shikamaru dan juga Itachi. Sebuah seringai kecil menghiasi bibirnya. Ini adalah ekpresi pertama yang tertangkap di wajahnya yang datar beberapa saat lalu.

"Apa ada yang lucu?"

"Ya. Kalian semua begitu lucu."

Tokuma akan langsung maju untuk menghadiahi pukulan di wajah sok pemuda itu ketika lengan Shikamaru menghalanginya.

"Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau merasa kami terlihat begitu lucu dimatamu, Gaara?"

Gaara mendecih pelan mendengar nada ucapan Shikamaru dan tatapannya yang menjengkelkan. "Kalian hanya terpaku pada apa yang kalian lihat saja."

"Apa maksud ucapanmu?"

"Tanyakan pada si Hyuuga itu."

Shikamaru dan Itachi tersentak mendengarnya. Dan Tokuma langsung tersadar jika kedatangannya selain mengantarkan katana itu adalah untuk memberi sebuah kabar menggembirakan pada Itachi.

"Aku lupa mengatakannya beberapa saat lalu—Itachi, Hinata sudah sadar dari komanya dan ia memintamu untuk menemuinya."

"Be-benarkah itu?" Itachi langsung bangkit berdiri dan raut wajah kebahagian tak bisa ia bendung lagi diwajahnya. Sesaat lalu sorot matanya begitu terlihat suram dan kosong. Tetapi, ketika mendengar kabar jika Hinata sudah sadar, sorot mata itu begitu hidup dan bercahaya.

Shikamaru hanya bisa tersenyum melihat rekannya yang kembali menemukan sebuah kebahagiaan. Persis seperti yang Karin bilang, jika Itachi akan bahagia bila bersama Hinata. _"Benar begitu 'kan, Konan? Kau bisa beristirahat dengan tenang sekarang," _batinnya.

"Kita akan tahu maksud ucapannya saat mendengar pengakuan dari Hinata," ucap Tokuma dan melirik Gaara sekilas sebelum berbalik pergi.

"Baiklah. Hari ini sudah cukup, dan kami akan kembali membawamu ke dalam sel." Shikamaru meraih bahu Gaara dan mendorongnya pelan agar mengikutinya berjalan.

Entah sengaja atau tidak, bahu kanan Gaara sedikit bertabrakan dengan bahu kiri Itachi, menghantarkan perasaan de javu baginya. Anak sulung keluarga Uchiha itu rasanya pernah mengamalami sebuah peristiwa yang sama persis saat Gaara melewati dirinya. Hanya saja ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Sesuatu yang sama namun tidak sama juga di saat bersamaan.

Itachi kembali berpikir keras di saat dirinya keluar dari ruangan itu. Kedua mata onyx-nya menyipit ketika memandang punggung Gaara. Dan kemudian perhatiannya teralih menuju bahu tegap pemuda tersebut.

Seketika itu juga Gaara menolehkan sedikit kepalanya ke belakang dan menyeringai kecil pada Itachi. Kedua mata onyx milik pemuda tersebut langsung terbelalak dengan sempurna. "Mungkinkah … dia itu …"

.

.

_Bagaimana? Apa kau mulai menyadari sesuatu yang ganjil maksud dari seringai di bibir pemuda itu, Itachi?_

_._

_._

_**##Obsession##**_

Hari sudah menjelang sore saat Sasuke mulai terusik dari tidur panjangnya. Ia mencium sesuatu yang manis dan menenangkan di dekatnya. Entah apa itu tapi perasaan yang ada dihatinya begitu familiar. Membuka mata perlahan ia mulai menyadari jika ia masih berada di sebuah ruangan yang sama, namun keadaannya yang tidak sama.

Ia kembali merasakan sebuah sapuan lembut. Sekarang di bagian samping kepalanya. Dan bantalan empuk untuk menyangga kepalanya begitu nyaman. _"Sebenarnya apa ini?"_ batinnya menyerngit heran.

"Konbanwa, Sasuke."

Sebuah suara halus menginterupsi batin dan pikirannya. Rasanya ia begitu mengenal suara lembut ini. Kedua mata onyx-nya langsung melebar ketika ia baru tersadar sepenuhnya jika saat ini ia berada dalam pelukan seorang Haruno Sakura.

"Sa-ku-ra?"

Nada bicara yang begitu terdengar tak percaya membuat Sakura tersenyum kecil.

"Ya, ini aku." Sakura menjawab dengan disertai kecupan kecil di dahi Sasuke yang terlilit perban.

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan isak tangis yang akan keluar dari bibirnya. Ia langsung memeluk Sakura dan membelai belakang kepalanya dengan lembut. Namun, tetap saja air mata yang meleleh keluar dari sela kedua matanya yang terpejam tak bisa terbendung lagi. Laki-laki itu menangisi kekasihnya yang akhirnya terbangun dari tidur panjangnya.

"Syukurlah—_arigato, Kami-sama_."

Sakura balas melingkarkan kedua lengannya dengan pelan ke pinggang Sasuke. Mengelus punggungnya lembut ketika merasakan jika bahu laki-laki yang ada dipelukannya bergetar menahan tangis.

Sasuke menyeka kedua pipinya yang basah dengan punggung tangan sebelum melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menangkup kedua pipi Sakura dengan kedua tangannya dan memandang lurus hijau emerald yang terlihat begitu cantik dan bercahaya dihadapannya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, _Hime-sama_?"

Sakura terkekeh kecil ketika mendengar panggilan Sasuke untuknya. "Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu, Sa—"

Sepasang bibir mungilnya sudah terhalangi oleh sepasang bibir lain, membuat Sakura tak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia bisa merasakannya. Perasaan sakit dan bahagia dari pemuda itu saat mencium lembut bibirnya. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini selain membalas ciuman pemuda itu. Inilah yang hatinya saat ini rasakan. Rasa bahagia yang tak terbendung lagi menyaksikan jika ia berhasil melindungi orang yang berharga bagi dirinya—

—Sakura … untuk Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

Hinata terduduk di atas ranjang rawatnya ditemani dengan Neji yang tak henti-hentinya berucap kata syukur sambil menciumi punggung tangannya. Hinata hanya membalas perlakuan kakaknya tersebut dengan sebuah senyuman samar.

"Ra-rasanya … ada y-yang berbeda," ucap Hinata pelan.

"Hmmm?"

"Di sini—"Hinata mengelus bagian perutnya beberapa kali. "—ada y-yang berbeda."

"Hinata … " ucap Neji lirih dan memandang kasihan adiknya.

Kedua mata lavender Hinata mulai berkaca-kaca. "A-aku ti-tidak tahu … ke-kenapa dadaku begitu t-terasa sesak sa-saat terbangun."

Butiran air mata sudah meleleh keluar, turun membashi kedua pipinya yang memerah.

"Shhh! Jangan menangis. Kau harus kuat dan menerima kenyataannya. Jangan sia-siakan kematian Sasori dan Tenten," ucap Neji dan langsung memeluk tubuh Hinata yang begitu kecil di dekapannya. "Kau harus tetap hidup demi mereka yang sudah meninggalkanmu. Mengerti?"

Menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Neji, Hinata mengangguk pelan dengan isak tangis yang sama sekali belum mereda dari sebelumnya.

"Apa aku menganggu?"

Seseorang menginterupsi keduanya. Itachi berdiri diambang pintu dengan sorot mata sayu ketika memandang Hinata. Samar-samar terdengar deru napasnya yang memburu. Mungkin pemuda itu berlari ke ruangan Hinata.

"K-kak Itachi…"

"Hn." Itachi langsung masuk begitu saja dan berdiri di samping kanan Hinata, bersebrangan dengan posisi Neji berdiri. "Hinata, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Kutinggalkan kalian berdua." Neji segera keluar dari ruangan itu dan sekilas menundukan kepala untuk menghormati Itachi.

"A-aku … baik." Hinata menjawab dengan suara serak dan parau.

Itachi mengambil sebuah sapu tangan dari dalam sakunya dan dipakainya untuk menyeka lelehan air mata di pipi Hinata. Perlakuannya tersebut membuat Hinata tersentak, terkejut.

"Aku begitu takut ketika membayangkan jika aku tak bisa melihatmu lagi, Hinata. Syukurlah kau selamat."

Hinata menganggukan kepalanya dan kembali mengelus bagian perutnya. Ia tahu jika ginjal dan hati yang ada di dalam tubuhnya adalah milik orang lain. "A-aku pun … sa-sangat bersyukur bi-bisa selamat dari pe-peristiwa itu."

"Bisakah kau menceritakan kejadiannya?"

Lamat-lamat Hinata kembali menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Kedua tangannya mencengkram erat bagian dadanya yang kembali merasa sesak ketika mengingat kejadian malam itu.

"Ma-malam itu a-aku berniat menemui Tenten—"Hinata menjeda ucapannya ketika sesudah menyebut nama salah satu sahabatnya itu."—untuk me-mengatakan siapa orang y-yang sudah membunuh … Ino."

Itachi menganggukan kepalanya. Ia sudah pernah mendengar cerita ini sebelumnya dari Gaara saat intrograsi itu.

"Na-namun … se-sebelum aku mengatakannya, Gaara datang d-dan me-menusukku dari belakang. Aku … sudah menyuruh Tenten untuk lari—"Hinata kembali terdiam selama beberapa detik. Air mata kembali meleleh dari mata lavendernya. "—ta-tapi, tetap saja … se-semuanya terlambat. Ba-bahkan Sa-Sasori pun menjadi korban."

Itachi kembali menyeka air mata Hinata dan menaruh telapak tangannya di bahu gadis itu yang bergetar.

"Sa-saat aku tersadar dari pingsanku … aku berusaha u-untuk berdiri dan pergi d-dari tempat itu. Namun, d-dia datang dan me-menodongkan pistol padaku. A-aku me-mencoba lari darinya. Namun aku … gagal. A-aku tidak tahu berapa pe-peluru yang ditembakkannya … namun rasanya begitu sa-sakit. Sakit sekali."

"Jadi, Gaara kembali ke tempatmu sesaat setelah membunuh Tenten di tempat yang berbeda dan menembakmu beberapa kali?"

Hinata memejamkan kedua matanya. Bahunya kembali bergetar, cengkraman tangan didadanya mengerat. Gadis itu sedang berusaha untuk berkata jujur meski sebenarnya ia tak ingin. "Y-yang me-menembakku a-adalah—uhuk! Uhuk!—"

Tenggorokannya begitu terasa sakit dan serasa penuh oleh sesuatu. Sebuah cairan merah kental keluar dari mulut Hinata dan mengotori tangan juga seprai putih yang menutupi kedua kakinya. Itachi langsung panik dan memanggil-manggil dokter dari ambang pintu. Meski keadaannya seperti itu, Hinata tetap berusaha berbicara.

"—uuugghh! Y-yang me-menembakku—uhuk! Uhuk!—"

Darah yang keluar dari mulut Hinata semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Sudah! Jangan berbicara lagi—"

Dan ketika kepala Hinata jatuh ke atas bantal dan tak sadarkan diri Itachi langsung berteriak kencang dengan roman panik, "—DOKTERRRRR!"

.

.

.

.

Keduanya masih saling berbagi kehangatan dengan sebuah ciuman panjang ketika ada suara ketukan pintu yang menginterupsi kegiatan manis antara Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka segera melepaskan diri satu sama lain—meski dengan raut wajah enggan.

Pintu itu sekali lagi diketuk dari luar, dan terdengar beberapa suara, ramai sekali diluar sana, sepertinya. Namun, dua kepala berbeda warna—kuning dan hitam—melongok masuk ketika pintu itu terbuka sedikit. Mungkin keduanya bermaksud untuk melihat keadaan di dalam. Mereka mengira jika Sakura belum sadar dan ada Sasuke yang masih menjaganya. Bermaksud tak ingin mengganggu tapi atas desakan Naruto akhirnya Sai pun mengekor di belakang punggungnya.

Betapa terkejutnya ketika mereka melihat jika Sakura sudah sadar dengan posisi setengah berbaring dihadapan Sasuke.

"Eh?" Wajah keduanya sedikit memerah ketika melihat posisi Sasuke di hadapan Sakura.

Kedua lengan pemuda berambut raven itu berada di kedua sisi tubuh Sakura. Dan pemuda itu duduk di atas pahanya. Siapa saja yang melihat posisi itu pasti akan salah paham. Mereka tentu akan mengira jika mereka sudah melakukan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak, meski kenyataannya memang seperti itu.

Jika tak diganggu keduanya mungkin Sasuke sudah berbuat hal yang lebih jauh dari sebuah kecupan di bibir.

Berdehem kecil Sasuke mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk menyamping di ranjang Sakura. Sebelum Naruto dan Sai berjalan mendekat, buru-buru Sasuke menyeka lelehan saliva yang membasahi bibirnya.

"Sakura …" Ucap Sai dan Naruto berbarengan.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika melihat keadaan kedua pemuda dihadapannya. Kedua matanya sudah memanas ingin mengeluarkan lelehan air mata.

Naruto—dengan kepala di lilit perban, pipi diplester, sudut bibir yang robek, dan tangan yang dibebat karena patah.

Sai—dengan berjalan tertatih-tatih memakai tongkat akibat kaki kanannya yang di gips, kepala di perban, wajah babak belur, namun sebuah senyuman tak lepas dari bibirnya.

"Kalian … " Sakura merentangkan kedua tangannya dengan pipi yang sudah basah berurai air mata. Meminta pelukan dari keduanya.

Naruto dan Sai saling pandang, dengan sebuah senyuman kecil di bibir keduanya segera mendekat ke sisi Sakura. Memeluk tubuh mungil adik mereka yang begitu terlihat rapuh seperti kaca dari kedua samping tubuhnya.

Tepat di telinga kirinya, Sakura mendengar Naruto berbisik lirih, "Maafkan aku karena sudah menembakmu, Sakura."

Sakura menjawab permintaan maaf Naruto dengan sapuan lembut di pipi pemuda tersebut. Ia berharap jika tak akan ada lagi hal mengerikan yang menimpa dirinya, Sasuke atau pun orang-orang terdekatnya. Sudah cukup sampai di sini saja segala pengorbanan yang terjadi.

Ya, semoga saja begitu.

Tapi, bagaimana jika takdir berkata lain?

Bagaimana jika ini baru awal dari akhir yang sebenarnya? Akhir yang benar-benar menjadi ujung keselamatan nyawa dirinya—Sakura.

.

.

_**Tsuzuku**_

_**Balasan review non-login :**_

_**#)Ucucubi : **__Untuk ending? Tentu__. Err~mngenai Gaara, q ga bisa janji dy bkl 'baik-baik' z.  
Makasiiihhhh udh bersedia baca fic-ku. review?_

_**#)Sheryne : **__Douite~^^ Gomen, untuk tahu ending dr fic nie sprtnya dirimu harus menunggu sedikit lagi. Tidak apa-apa 'kan?_

_**#)SakuraBELONGtoSASUKE : **__Endingnya tentu Happy End__Matte ne^^Btw, km review 3 kali di wktu yg berbeda. SUGOI. _

_**#)NoName : **__Mungkin bkl end di chapter 20, ga bkl lbh__Matte ne^^_

_**#)Ella P : **__Ara~gomeeennnn. HP-ku Nokia, bkn BB. Nnti deh beli dlu BB'y. WKwkwkwkwkk. Btw, makasih udh mau bca, malam2 lagi. Arigato gozaimasu~_

_**#)Kiki RyuEunTeuk : **__Yupz, bntr lg mau tamat. Arigato~_

_**#)Hiromi Toshiko :**__ Nggak kookk, tenang z~ Saku-nee sehat-sehat z tuh d chapter ini. Hehe._

_**#)Kangosa Tifa : **__Ha'iiiiii, update'y lama? Gomen-gomen. Q lagi hiatus satu tahun terakhr krn laptopnya rusak, dn saat kmrn bnr lg, q langsung ngetik ulang klnjtan fic'y. Nungguin ya? Arigatooo~_

_**#)Novri S : **__Nie udh di update loooohhhh. Ayoo, bca jngn smpai ketnggalan.^^_

_**#)Uchino ziachan : **__Salam kenal juga, Zia-chan^^. Q Miko. Makasih udh mau bc fic-ku yng prtama*nutupinmukamalu*_

_**#)A. YAMAGUCHIYA :**__ arigato, atas kebersediannya baca dan review pla.^^ Nie udh update. Baca yaaa! _

_._

_._

_TADAAAAAAAA!_

_I'M BAAAACCKKKK, MINNNNAA*teriak pake toa*_

_Adakah yang kangen sama aku?_

_Adakah yang masih inget sama aku?_

_Adakah yang masih nungguin update-an fic aku?_

_Hehehehe~_

_Gomeeennnnnn~q hiatus kelamaan. Satu tahun, bayangkan*dijitak*_

_Err… dlu q prnh bilang jk chapter dpn bkl jdi chapter terakhir, tp nyatanya TIDAK. Ya, q tau jika kalian psti kecewa. Tapi, q bakalan lebih kecewa lagi kalau bikin fic dengan adegan yang membuat readers bingung. Intinya aku ingin mmbuat sebuah fic itu benar-benar jelas. Karena itu entah dua atau tiga chapter lagi, ga bkl lbh dr 20 chapter untk mncpai ending._

_Tadinya kupikir menjelaskan ini-itu bkalan cukup satu chapter, nyatanya tidak. Jika q ngotot mnjlskan semuanya dlm satu chapter bkl lebh dari 20 word, dan pastinya kalian bkln cape bacanya, jd kubagi dua bagian. _

_Karena itu q minta maaf ya bkn di chapter ini tamatnya. Dan satu hal lagi, brhbng q hiatus lama bngt dan ga prnh ngetik fic, dn pas kmrn2 ngetik lagi q ngerasa kikuk. Entah dari segi bahasa, plot atau pun penggambaran setiap tokoh, suasana maupun tempat. Jika ada yang ga nyambung, mohon maaf yaaaa!^^_

_Hey, qt main tebak2an yuuukkk. Q bertanya kalian jwb, ga d jwb juga ga pa2 sih*plin-plan*_

_Pertanyaan pertama, hal apa yng ingin disampaikan Hinata pada Itachi? Kedua, apa maksud perasaan de javu yang Itachi rasakan saat Gaara melewati dirinya? Ketiga, apa Gaara berbhong soal Konan, yang mngtakan dia tidak mengenalnya? Keempat, apa Gaara akan melarikan diri dari sel penjara untuk menemui Sakura sekali lagi? Kelima, apa yang terjadi pada Sakura di chapter slnjutnya?_

_Oke, prtnyaan kelima ga msk hitungan. Wkwkkwkkwkwkwkkw!_

_Yosh. _

_Boleh q minta review'y?_

_O.O_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Previous Chapter**_

"_Arigatou_, Sasuke—"

"—karena telah menjagaku."

"Aku pun **tidak akan** membiarkanmu menghalangiku."

.

.

.

"K—kenapa … k-kau melakukan … i-ini pa-padaku, Gaara?"

"Karena kau menghalangi jalanku untuk bertemu Sakura."

"Ha-hanya karena ha-hal itu … k-kau me-melakukkan ini … padaku?"

.

.

.

"Apa ada yang lucu?"

"Ya. Kalian semua begitu lucu."

"Apa maksud ucapanmu?"

.

.

.

"Ra-rasanya … ada y-yang berbeda."

"Hinata … "

"A-aku ti-tidak tahu … ke-kenapa dadaku begitu t-terasa sesak sa-saat terbangun."

* * *

_**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Obsession©Mizuira Kumiko**_

_**Genre : Crime/Romance**_

_**Rated : T**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy, Minna-san^_^**_

* * *

Itachi duduk termenung di kursi di depan ruang rawat Hinata. Kepalanya menunduk dengan kedua tangan yang memegang kedua sisi kepalanya masing-masing. Entah ekspresi apa yang kini wajahnya perlihatkan, namun yang pasti bukan sesuatu hal yang baik.

Neji berdiri bersender pada dinding di samping pintu. Pandangan matanya lurus menatap sosok Itachi. Meski seperti itu di dalam kepalanya kini ia sedang berpikir. Ragu, akhirnya Neji membuka suara terlebih dahulu. "Itachi…"

Itachi merespon dengan gumaman pelan. Kepalanya masih menunduk dan lamat-lamat terdengar hembusan napas yang terdengar berat dari mulutnya. Sepertinya ia pun tengah berpikir keras.

"Bisakah kau memberitahuku … apa yang sebenarnya—"

"Maaf. Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu." Itachi menyela cepat ucapan Neji. Kepalanya sedetik kemudian terangkat dan menatap wajah Neji dengan sorot mata kosong.

Neji baru saja akan bertanya lagi jika tak ada seseorang yang memakai jas dokter keluar dari ruang rawat Hinata.

Kabuto—menghela napas berat seraya memejamkan kedua mata sejenak. Lantas setelahnya ia menatap wajah Itachi dan Neji bergantian. Entah berita baik atau buruk yang akan disampaikan. Namun, menebak dari ekspresi resah yang tersirat di wajah Kabuto bukanlah berita yang baik.

"Tubuhnya belum mau menerima organ hati yang baru. Ini sulit. Jika seperti ini terus, meski Hinata kembali melakukan operasi pencangkokan hati, akan tetap menghasilkan hasil yang sama."

Itachi segera beranjak berdiri dan kemudian menepuk bahu kanan Kabuto. "Adakah hal yang bisa kita lakukan untuk menyelamatkanya?" Ucapnya yang terdengar mencoba untuk tenang.

Kabuto menggeleng membuat Neji langsung terperanjat terkejut. Ia langsung saja mencengkram kerah depan jas dokter Kabuto dan memerlihatkan pandangan tajam namun sekaligus terlihat putus asa. Sama seperti pandangan mata yang Itachi perlihatkan kini.

Diperlakukan seperti itu tak membuat Kabuto ikut tersulut. Justru ia menjawab perlakuan Neji dengan ucapan penuh arti. "Yang bisa menyelamatkan Hinata bukanlah di antara kita bertiga. Yang bisa menyelamatkan Hinata adalah dirinya sendiri. Tubuhnya menolak karena Hinata sendiri yang melakukannya. Itu tubuhnya. Perasaan pun ikut terlibat dalam hal ini."

"Maksudmu…"

"Ya. Kemungkinan besar Hinata tidak mau menerima organ hati itu karena rasa bersalahnya pada Sasori. Tidak menutup kemungkinan ginjal yang ada di tubuhnya pun akan melakukan reaksi yang sama. Karena itu …"

Kabuto tak lagi melanjutkan ucapannya, karena ia pasti tahu jika Neji maupun Itachi sudah tahu akan kelanjutan ucapannya.

Hinata … bisa meninggal kapan saja.

"Tidak mungkin. Ini bohong." Tubuh Neji langsung merosot jatuh terduduk di lantai. Kedua tangannya mengepal dan ia membiarkan perasaan menguasai dirinya. Laki-laki itu ... menangis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Satu minggu berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Dari hari ke hari Sakura sudah mulai pulih dari luka tembak di dadanya. Dan Sasuke tak dapat di duga sembuh lebih cepat dari perkiraan. Luka sayatan panjang mengerikan yang menghiasi punggungnya sudah mengering. Menyisakan bekas luka yang tak akan Sasuke lupakan seumur hidupnya.

Dari luka ini ia bisa tahu jika inilah perjuangannya untuk menyelamatkan orang yang dicintainya.

"Baiklah, buka mulutmu—aaaaa," Sakura membuka mulutnya sambil menyodorkan sepotong kecil apel yang di tusuk oleh garpu pada Sasuke.

Terkejut karena tadi sedikit melamun Sasuke segera membuka mulutnya dan mengunyah pelan buah manis itu. Namun, ada hal manis lainnya yang paling ia sukai dari apel dan tomat. Yaitu—

CHUUUU~

—wajah Sakura langsung memerah sempurna ketika Sasuke langsung mengambil potongan buah apel dan mencium bibirnya beserta mendorong potongan apel tersebut ke dalam mulutnya. Mendorong lebih dalam dengan lidahnya yang membuat Sakura kesulitan untuk mengunyahnya. Bagaimana bisa mengunyah jika dari tadi pemuda itu tak henti-hentinya menghisap bibirnya baik atas mau pun bawah.

"EHM!" Itachi berdiri di ambang pintu yang terbuka lebar dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di depan dada. Seringai kecil menghiasi wajahnya melihat betapa merahnya wajah Sakura ketika tertangkap basah terngah berciuman dengan adiknya.

Dengan cepat Sakura mendorong dada Sasuke membuat pemuda itu menggerutu karena terganggu dengan tindakan kekasihnya. Hey, apakah kau tidak mendengar deheman keras dari ambang pintu, Sasuke?

"Kenapa kau menghentikanku?" Tanya Sasuke dengan wajah polos dan menatap heran Sakura.

Glek!

"Uhuk!" Sakura terbatuk karena tidak sengaja menelan langsung potongan apel di dalam mulutnya karena mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Lihat! Kau tersedak 'kan?"

Sakura segera menyambar gelas yang berada didekatnya dan meminum airnya sampai tandas. "Fuuhhhh~"

Itachi hanya terkekeh geli melihat hal yang di lakukan oleh Sakura. Wajahnya yang memerah entah karena ciuman itu atau karena tersedaknya ia, yang mana alasannya tetap tak membuat wajah manisnya menghilang.

"_Baka!_ Aku tersedak gara-gara kau tahu," hardik Sakura dan menuding Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya.

Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya karena jari telunjuk Sakura hampir saja mau menusuk matanya. "Kenapa aku? Kau sendiri 'kan yang langsung menelan potongan apel itu?"

_Skak Mat!_

Sakura tak tahu harus menjawab dan membalas apa lagi. Namun, dasar gadis itu yang keras kepala ia mendengus kasar dan menendang-nendang paha Sasuke yang memang sedang duduk dihadapannya. "Jika kau tidak berbicara hal-hal aneh aku tidak akan tersedak."

"Hal-hal aneh? Yang mana?" Tanya Sasuke yang tengah menahan tawanya untuk tidak keluar.

Semburat merah tipis menghiasi kedua pipi _chuuby_ Sakura. "Yang … itu…"

"Yang mana? Jangan bertele-tele, bicaralah yang jelas!"

"Aaargggghhh! Kau menyebalkan!" Sakura akhirnya mengalah dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Itachi yang berjalan mendekati dirinya berada.

Sasuke mengikuti arah pandang Sakura dan langsung bangkit dari ranjangnya. Namun, Itachi memberi syarat dengan dengan tatapan mata jika tak apa Sasuke duduk di tempat itu. Lagi pula Itachi tak ingin menganggu kesenangan adik yang disayanginya ini.

Sesampainya di dekat Sakura, Itachi segera menaruh telapak tangannya yang besar dan hangat di atas ubun-ubun kepalanya. Mengelusnya pelan dengan senyuman lembut di bibir. "Sepertinya kau sudah jauh lebih baik. Syukurlah!" Ucapnya dengan disertai hembusan napas lega.

Sakura segera merapikan rambutnya setelah Itachi menarik tangannya dari kepalanya. Hal itu kembali membuat Itachi terkekeh. Selanjutnya ia langsung memiting leher Sasuke dan menjitak kepalanya main-main. "Aku pergi ke kamar rawatmu kau tidak ada, rupanya kau melarikan diri ke tempat ini, eh?"

Sakura langsung terkikik melihat raut wajah jengkel Sasuke.

"Bagaimana Sakura? Apa adikku yang bodoh ini mengganggumu?"

"Hmmm! Hmmm! Sangat menganggu." Sakura mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan raut wajah penuh kemenangan.

"Tsk! Lepaskan aku, Itachi." Sasuke berusaha memberontak dengan posisinya sekarang.

Teringat dengan seseorang, segera saja Sakura mengutarakan maksudnya pada Itachi. "Bagaimana kabar Hinata? Kudengar dia sudah sadar."

Itachi langsung terdiam. Sorot matanya berubah. Sedetik kemudian ia melepaskan pitingan main-mainannya dari Sasuke dan menatap wajah Sakura. Ia ragu apakah harus memberitahukan keadaan yang dialami oleh Hinata atau tidak. Meski Sakura terlihat baik-baik saja dari luar, belum tentu yang di dalam—hatinya—baik-baik saja. "Mengenai itu…"

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura dan memiringkan wajahnya ke kanan karena tak mengerti kenapa Itachi memasang wajah tersiksa begitu di depannya.

Sambil merapikan rambut pantat ayamnya Sasuke diam-diam melirik Itachi. Ia sudah paham apa arti dari sorot mata putus asa kakaknya.

"Hinata… mungkin saja bisa meninggal sewaktu-waktu."

"Eh?" Sakura hanya bisa membulatkan mata terkejut dengan bibir bergetar. Lagi. Rasa sakit di dadanya akibat luka yang dialaminya bercampur dengan rasa sakit yang hatinya rasakan.

"Dokter bilang, jika organ hati yang ditransplantasikan padanya tidak mau sinkron. Tubuh Hinata menolak keberadaan hati itu. Dan jika selama beberapa hari ke depan hal ini terus berlanjut, diperkirakan Hinata tidak akan bertahan lama."

"Bohong…" Sakura menundukan kepalanya dan membiarkan kristal-kristal bening meluncur berjatuhan dari matanya.

Sasuke langsung meraih kedua bahu Sakura dan memeluknya erat. Ia membiarkan bagian depan baju rumah sakit yang dipakainya basah karena air mata kekasihnya.

"K-kenapa?" Lirih Sakura yang suaranya teredam di dada Sasuke.

Mungkin pertanyaannya itu bukan ditujukan untuk Sasuke atau pun Itachi. Melainkan pertanyaan itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Sungguh. Sakura merasa ia tidak berguna sama sekali. Melindungi sahabat-sahabatnya saja ia tak mampu. Ia hanya bisa menangis dan menangis seperti apa yang ia lakukan saat ini.

Jika saja ia lebih pintar dan tidak bodoh seperti ini… mungkin Ino, Tenten, dan Sasori akan tetap hidup. Dan Hinata tidak akan menderita seperti sekarang. Hidupnya berada diambang batas antara kematian.

Pernah Sakura berpikir, kenapa hanya dirinya yang selamat?

Pikiran pertama yang melintas untuk menghentikan Gaara adalah dengan terbunuhnya ia. Sakura berpikir jika ia mati maka Gaara akan berhenti melakukan kejahatan itu. Tapi, semuanya terlambat. Apa sebabnya? Karena ia bodoh. Tidak mengerti dan mencoba memahami situasi.

Harusnya saat kematian Ino itu merupakan pertanda sinyal bahaya jika sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain butuh perlindungan dirinya. Namun kebalikkannya yang terjadi. Ia yang dilindungi oleh sahabat-sahabatnya.

Sebenarnya, sahabat macam apakah dirinya yang tega untuk membiarkan sahabat-sahabatnya dijadikan sebuah tameng?

"A-aku ingin menemui Hinata. Bolehkah?" Tanya Sakura yang segera melepaskan pelukan Sasuke padanya. Kedua pipinya basah oleh air mata yang terus mengalir deras dari kedua matanya.

Sakura tahu jika dengan menangis tidak akan membuat Hinata sembuh. Namun, sedikitnya ia ingin menyembuhkan hatinya terlebih dahulu yang menangis karena rasa sakit mendengar keadaan Hinata.

Itachi tersenyum lirih dan sekali lagi mengelus pucuk kepala Sakura. "Akan kuantar."

Dan setelahnya Sakura dibantu dengan digendong oleh Sasuke dan didudukan pada sebuah kursi roda yang memang tersedia di dalam ruangan itu. Dokter memang menganjurkan jika ada baiknya Sakura jangan bergerak terlalu banyak. Karena luka operasi didadanya belumlah kering.

Dikhawatirkan jika Sakura terlalu banyak bergerak luka jahitan itu akan terbuka dan Sakura akan mengalami pendaharan hebat. Ingat, peluru yang ditembakan Naruto—secara tak sengaja—hampir saja mengenai jantungnya di mana berada.

Meskipun Sakura selamat dari operasi, tapi ada kemungkinan terjadi komplikasi. Tentu, Sasuke yang tidak mau itu terjadi terus menerus berada di samping Sakura. Bahkan dari Sakura mulai tidur sampai ia terbangun lagi.

Bagi Sasuke, sudah cukup ia membiarkan dirinya menjadi seorang pengecut yang tidak dapat melindungi nyawa kekasihnya. Maka dengan ini ia menebus kesalahannya.

Sasuke mulai mendorong kursi roda Sakura keluar ruangan. Itachi berada di sampingnya, membawakan kantung cairan infusan yang selangnya masih terhubung pada punggung tangan Sakura.

Pemuda yang memiliki dua garis memanjang di sekitar daerah sisi hidungnya itu berjalan dalam diam dengan dipenuhi guratan kesedihan pada wajahnya. Ia mempunyai firasat buruk yang terus menghantui hati dan pikirannya—jika Hinata … tidak akan selamat.

_**##Obsession##**_

Sakura menghapus kasar kedua pipinya yang basah karena sehabis ia menangis tadi dengan punggung tangan. Kini ia sudah berada di ruang rawat Hinata. Dengan terduduk di atas kursi roda Sakura berusaha untuk memeluk tubuh Hinata dari samping. Ia berharap jika Hinata masih dapat merasakan jika masih ada dirinya yang menginginkan ia segera sadar.

Salah—tak hanya dirinya. Ada banyak orang yang menginginkan ia segera bangun dari tidurnya.

"Hinata…" Panggil Sakura pelan tepat di telinga gadis berambut indigo pendek tersebut. "Kumohon maafkan aku. Aku—"

Percuma. Meski tadi ia sudah menghapus kedua pipinya yang basah, kini butiran kristal-kristal kecil itu kembali berjatuhan. Bahkan kali ini cairan bening itu keluar lebih deras dari sudut-sudut matanya.

"—aku bersalah karena telah membuat mati sahabat-sahabat kita. Ino dan Tenten, kematian mereka bukanlah salahmu. Lalu, Sasori, ia pun mati bukan karena salahmu."

Sasuke dan Itachi terdiam mendengarkan ucapan Sakura. Kepala keduanya tertunduk. Dan Neji yang sedari tadi terduduk di kursi di hadapan Sakura kini menangis melihat keadaan Sakura yang berada di kursi roda. Juga melihatnya seperti ini untuk adiknya sungguh membuat hatinya miris.

"Itu semua adalah salahku—jadi kumohon… lupakan rasa bersalahmu untuk Sasori dan kedua sahabat kita. Dan … teruslah hidup untuk mereka juga."

Sakura semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Hinata. Ia menyadari jika tubuh Hinata yang dipeluknya begitu lemah dan ringkih. Wajahnya semakin pucat saat terakhir kali ia melihatnya. Entah hanya perasaannya atau memang pendar-pendar kehidupan pada tubuh Hinata semakin lama semakin melemah. Tubuh ini… entah sudah berusaha sekeras apa untuk mencoba bertahan hidup. Peluru-peluru yang sempat bersarang di dalam tubuhnya menjadi saksi jika betapa kuatnya gadis itu ingin hidup. Untuk sahabatnya—Sakura.

"Hinata…"

Neji berjalan mendekati Sakura dan menyentuh bahunya. Kedua iris lavendernya terlihat memerah dengan kedua kantung mata membengkak. Membuktikan jika laki-laki itu menangis cukup lama.

Sakura menoleh pada Neji yang kini mengelus belakang kepalanya. "Kuyakin … Hinata mendengar suaramu, Sakura."

Sakura mengangguk dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya sampai memerah. Sungguh, ia tak bisa berucap apapun lagi. Lidahnya terasa kelu karena rasa sakit yang hatinya rasakan. Semua orang yang ada diruangan ini memiliki perasaan yang sama.

Ya, tentu Hinata bisa mendengar suara yang ditangkap telinganya. Ia ingin bangun dan membuka kedua matanya. Namun, rasanya sungguh berat meski hanya sekedar menggerakan seujung jari pun. Tubuhnya kaku seperti mati rasa. Dan ia hanya mampu melihat kegelapan di tengah keputusaannya.

Tak ada cahaya yang menerangi jalannya untuk kembali menuju kesadaran.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ruangan serba berwarna putih—lantai, dinding dan atap. Satu bola lampu kecil menjadi satu-satunya penerang bagi ruangan tersebut.

Tak ada tempat tidur atau pun yang lainnya. Hanya sebuah ruangan dengan lantai dan dinding yang dilapisi oleh sebuah busa yang diselimuti oleh kain berwarna putih. Dan ruangan itu tertutup dari luar. Tak ada jendela, namun hanya ada satu pintu yang untuk membukanya hanya bisa dilakukan dari luar. Dan itu pun untuk membukanya menggunakan sebuah kode. Singkat kata tempat itu merupakan sebuah penjara bagi penghuni di dalamnya. Penjara dari kehidupan luar dalam jangka waktu yang tak bisa ditentukan.

Sabaku Gaara—duduk meringkuk di pojok kanan ruangan tersebut. Dengan keadaan dua tangan terikat melintang ke depan tubuhnya dan dibelenggu oleh semacam baju yang memakai dipakaikan khusus bagi orang yang mendiami rumah sakit jiwa. Dengan kata lain kedua lengannya seperti terikat dan tak bisa bergerak bebas. Yang bisa ia gerakan hanyalah kedua kakinya. Baju tersebut dipakaikan bagi seorang penderita sakit jiwa untuk mencegah menyakiti diri mereka sendiri.

Wajah pemuda itu terlihat begitu pucat dengan kedua bibir kering. Rambutnya yang berwarna seperti darah itu nampak begitu berantakan. Sorot matanya begitu hampa;kosong. Tak ada raut wajah tertekan dan takut dengan apa yang ada disekitarnya. Pemuda itu kini menjadi salah satu penghuni salah satu ruangan di dalam rumah sakit jiwa.

Seorang psikiater sudah memvonis Gaara mengalami gangguan kejiwaan. Rasa sukanya terhadap suatu objek telah membuat pemuda itu menjadi gila. Di dalam kepalanya sudah tak ada rasa takut atau pun rasa bersalah setelah membunuh. Bagi para sakit jiwa hal itu malah membuat mereka senang dan melakukan hal itu berulang-ulang. Mereka kecanduan dengan hal tersebut.

Gaara menengadahkan wajahnya ke atas dan menatap langit-langit ruangan yang ditempatinya. Di sana ia terbayang wajah Sakura yang tengah tersenyum padanya. Satu lengkungan kecil menghiasi bibirnya dan detik demi detik berlalu senyuman kecil itu menjadi lebar dan pemuda itu tertawa.

Tertawa dengan keras.

Tetapi, kenapa pemuda itu memasang raut wajah tersiksa kini?

Shikamaru memerhatikan apa yang terjadi pada Gaara lewat kamera CCTV yang memang di pasang di dalam ruangan tersebut. Gunanya untuk memantau keadaan sang pasien.

"Anda yakin akan masuk menemuinya?" Tanya salah seorang perawat dengan mimic khawatir ketika melihat Gaara tertawa keras tanpa alasan lewat layar monitor.

Menghela napas entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya kini Shikamaru melangkah meninggalkan ruang penjaga. "Ya, bukakan pintunya."

"Ta-tapi …"

"Lakukan saja. Lagi pula dia tidak akan bisa melawan karena dokter sudah menyuntikan obat penenang padanya beberapa menit lalu."

"Memang benar, tapi tetap saja dia—"

"Meskipun dia sudah divonis sakit jiwa oleh dokter, tapi dia tetaplah sama seperti kita. Dia manusia sama seperti kita."

Perawat itu terdiam mendengar ucapan Shikamaru.

"Janganlah memandang rendah sesama manusia, itu sama saja kau merendahkan dirimu sendiri."

Kedua mata perawat itu terbuka lebar mendengar ucapan Shikamaru yang kini sosoknya sudah menghilang di balik pintu. Dan dalam diam dengan kepala tertunduk ia kembali melihat layar monitor dan memerhatikan Gaara. Tanpa banyak bicara apapun lagi ia mengetik beberapa angka pada keyboard dan ketika di layar monitor menampilkan pilihan 'Ya atau Tidak', perawat itu menekan tombol 'Enter' pada pilihan 'Ya.'

Dan lampu di atas pintu tempat Gaara dikurung berubah menjadi hijau menandakan pintu itu sudah terbuka.

Shikamaru yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum dan melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Sedetik setelah ia masuk secara otomatis pintu itu kembali tertutup dan lampu di atas pintu tersebut berubah menjadi merah kembali. Itu artinya pintu itu kembali terkunci.

Tawa Gaara telah menghilang ketika ia melihat lewat ekor matanya jika pintu yang tempat mengurungnya bergeser terbuka. Ia benci kehadiran seseorang, terlebih dengan sorot mata kasihan yang sering didapatnya dari setiap orang.

Ia tidak butuh itu. Ia tidak butuh belas kasihan orang lain. Tak ada yang ia butuhkan di dunia ini selain Sakura-**nya**.

Dan tanpa memandang sosok yang kini berdiri tak jauh di mana dirinya berada Gaara tetap menangadahkan wajahnya menatap langit-langit. Bibirnya yang kering dan pucat terkatup rapat.

Tanpa banyak bergerak Shikamaru menyenderkan punggungnya pada pintu. Kedua tangannya tersembunyi di balik saku celana. Raut wajahnya datar, namun sorot matanya memancarkan amarah yang begitu besar sekaligus merasa miris melihat keadaan pemuda yang kini duduk diam seperti tak ada jiwa di dalam tubuhnya.

"Kutahu kau membunuh semua orang bukan karena kau tidak suka atau pun dendam pada mereka. Kau membunuhnya hanya karena kau merasa terancam."

Gaara tak merespon namun kini ia menundukan kepala. Kedua matanya terpejam. Shikamaru tahu pemuda itu tidaklah tertidur. Ia mendengarkan ucapannya, maka Shikamaru melanjutkan apa yang ada dibenaknya kini.

"Tapi tetap saja perbuatanmu tak bisa dikatakan benar. Melenyapkan banyak nyawa adalah sebuah dosa yang berat. Yah, kutahu kau pun juga tak memikirkan hal tersebut. Yang ada di dalam kepalamu adalah bagaimana caranya membuat Sakura berada disisimu. Manusia memanglah egois, mereka kadang kala tak memerhatikan atau pun menjaga perasaan orang lain. Asalkan ia bahagia mengorbankan banyak orang pun tak masalah.

Aku tentu saja pernah berpikiran hal tersebut, namun aku masih bisa mengontrol pikiranku dari hal buruk.

Jangan berpikir jika aku tak marah dan benci saat kau mengaku jika kaulah yang telah membunuh Yamanaka.

Jujur kukatakan, saat kau mengatakan itu aku ingin sekali menembakan semua peluru dari pistol yang kubawa ke kepalamu."

Gaara membuka kedua matanya dan melirik Shikamaru dari sudut matanya. Kedua jade-nya melihat jika Shikamaru tengah memejamkan kedua matanya dengan helaan napas berat.

"Tapi …" Shikamaru menggantung ucapannya dan memandang langit-langit ruangan yang kini terbayang wajah Ino yang tengah tersenyum padanya.

"… jika kulakukan hal itu tetap saja tak bisa membuat orang mati hidup kembali."

Gaara membuka mulutnya hendak berucap sesuatu namun tidak jadi. Pemuda itu kembali menutup mulutnya dan memandang kedua ujung kakinya.

"Jika kulakukan hal itu maka aku sama saja denganmu." Shikamaru mengakhiri ucapannya dengan sebuah senyuman.

Pemuda berambut hitam legam tersebut mengangkat tangan kanannya sebagai isyarat ke kamera yang terpasang di sudut atas jika ia sudah selesai bicara dan menemui Gaara.

Lampu di atas pintu berubah kembali menjadi hijau dan pintu itu perlahan bergerak terbuka. Shikamaru melangkah mendekati pintu itu dan kini sudah berada di sisi luar. Namun, sebelum pintu kembali menutup ia membalikkan badannya dan menatap Gaara. "Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan hal ini saat pengintrograsian, tapi kurasa waktu yang tepat adalah sekarang. Gaara—"

Gaara memutuskan untuk memandang wajah Shikamaru.

"—kau itu sudah salah mengambil langkah. Jika kau memang benar-benar mencintai Sakura, maka hal yang sudah kau lakukan sampai sejauh ini bukanlah cinta. Itu hanyalah sebuah keobsesian belaka."

Gaara membulatkan kedua matanya mendengar hal tersebut.

Beberapa senti lagi pintu itu akan tertutup namun Shikamaru masih melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Cintamu adalah sebuah obsesi—tidak lebih dari itu."

Pintu sudah tertutup rapat namun Gaara masih memandang ke arah sana. Melihat di mana dibaliknya ada Shikamaru yang kini tersenyum setelah mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Ob … se … si … " Gaara mengulang pelan ucapan Shikamaru.

Dan sedetik kemudian kepala pemuda itu kembali menunduk dengan segaris aliran air yang membasahi sebelah pipinya disertai dengan sudut bibir berdarah karena ia menggigitnya. "Sakura … "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Shikamaru berjalan santai melangkah keluar dari pintu Rumah Sakit Jiwa. Dan sesaat setelah ia keluar, di mana mobilnya berada sudah ada Tokuma yang berdiri memandangnya dengan raut wajah datar. "Tokuma?" Ucapnya dengan nada bertanya.

Ia cukup terkejut melihat keberadaan salah satu rekannya di tempat ini.

"Ada hal ganjil yang ditemukan oleh anak buahku mengenai kasus Sabaku. Kita pergi menemui mereka sekarang juga."

Mengangguk dengan wajah serius Shikamaru segera memasuki mobilnya diikuti Tokuma yang kini duduk disampingnya.

"Bagaimana mengenai lukisan milik Sai? Kau sudah mengintrograsinya?"

Tokuma menggeleng kecil sebagai respon.

"Kau kesulitan karena dia adalah cucuk angkat Shimura Danzo?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja … kami belum bisa menemuinya dan berbicara banyak. Dia masih tak mau berbicara pada pihak polisi. Hari pertama kami menemuinya dia tidak ada di apartemen miliknya atau pun kediaman Shimura. Kau bisa menebak dia berada di mana saat kami imgin mengintrograsinya?"

Shikamaru terdiam dan berpikir. Namun tak ada jawaban yang didapatnya.

Tokuma yang menunggu tak ada jawaban dari Shikamaru langsung memberikan jawaban. "Sai—ia berada dipemakaman dan hanya duduk sepanjang hari di depan pusara Yamanaka Ino."

Deg!

Shikamaru tak menyangka sama sekali jika tempat itu yang menjadi tujuan Sai. Ia sangat bisa memaklumi keadaan pemuda itu. Sai pasti sangat merasa terpukul mengetahu jika kekasihnya telah mati di bunuh oleh Gaara. Pemuda itu tak mengetahuinya sebelum kejadian saat Sakura juga diikat bersama dirinya di atas kursi di kediaman Sabaku.

Dengan kata lain, saat Ino mengirimkan file padanya pemuda itu tidak tahu jika pada malam itu kekasihnya di bunuh. Bahkan saat ia akan pergi ke rumah Ino pun ia langsung dicegat di jalan dan diserang oleh Gaara, kemudian disekap olehnya beberapa hari. Sudah jelas ia tidak mengetahui kabar itu.

Baru saat ia terbebas bersama Naruto dan lainnya ia mengetahuinya. Jika kekasih yang begitu sangat dicintainya telah pergi meninggalkan dirinya untuk selama-lamanya. Yamanaka Ino—bidadarinya telah terbang ke langit tanpa mengucapkan salam perpisahan padanya.

Hatinya langsung remuk saat itu juga.

"Setelah Gaara mengakui jika dialah yang membunuh Yamanaka bukan berarti Sai terbebas dari status tersangka. Barang bukti—lukisan tersebut masih tanda tanya sampai sekarang," ucap Tokuma.

"Bertanya pada Sakura saat ini pun bukan waktu yang tepat," ucap Tokuma lagi dengan mimic sedih.

Shikamaru yang melihatnya melalu ekor matanya menyerngit. "Kenapa?"

"Hinata … " Tokuma menghirup banyak-banyak oksigen ke dalam paru-parunya sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. " … dia dipastikan tidak akan selamat dari luka yang dialaminya."

Shikamaru mengerjap terkejut. Ia langsung membantah ucapan Tokuma. "Bukankah ia sudah mendapat donor ginjal dan hati, kenapa bisa ia tidak akan selamat?"

"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu alasan yang pasti. Namun, Itachi mengatakan jika Hinata merasa bersalah atas kematian kedua sahabatnya dan Sasori, maka tubuhnya menolak keberadaan kedua organ tersebut."

Shikamaru mengurut pangkal hidungnya sementara sebelah tangan masih setia berada di stir kemudi. "Benar-benar rumit. Lalu, bagaimana keadaan Sakura?"

"Dia sama-sama terluka parah. Luka tembak di dadanya hampir membuat ia kehilangan nyawa beberapa kali saat operasi. Tapi, ia masih bisa selamat meski penyembuhannya membutuhkan waktu lama."

"Setidaknya kunci dari kasus ini masih hidup. Jika Sakura mati, maka semuanya akan sia-sia. Kematian Yamanaka, Tenten dan Akasuna tidak akan ada artinya."

"Kau benar," timpal Tokuma menyetujui ucapan Shikamaru.

Kini keduanya hanya berharap meski harapannya sangat kecil—bahkan nyaris mustahil—untuk kesadaran Hinata dan selamatnya ia dari kematian abadi.

_**##Obsession##**_

Itachi bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan merogoh kantung celananya. Mata onyx-nya melihat di layar handphone miliknya ada nama Shikamaru tertera di sana. Ia segera keluar dari ruang rawat Hinata tanpa pamit pada seorang pun. Namun, Sasuke cukup menyadari kepergiannya. Tapi, ia hanya diam mengerti.

"Hn?" Itachi bergumam pelan sebagai kata awalan sesaat sesudah mengangkat panggilan dari Shikamaru. Kini ia sudah berada di luar dan berdiri di depan pintu ruang rawat Hinata.

"_Sakura, apa dia sudah bisa diintrograsi?"_

Itachi menggeleng yang pasti tak dapat dilihat oleh lawan bicaranya. Sambil melangkah perlahan menjauhi pintu Itachi kembali menjawab pelan ucapan Shikamaru. "Hari ini tidak bisa. Sakura masih terlihat shock dan tak dapat ditanyai. Sebaiknya kita intrograsi dia saat dokter sudah membolehkannya pulang."

Beberapa detik tak ada jawaban balasan dari Shikamaru. Lamat-lamat terdengar hembusan napas berat dari sebrang telepon. _"Baiklah—haaahh!"_

"Ada apa?" Tanya Itachi yang menyadari jika ada yang tengah dipikirkan oleh Shikamaru.

"_Atasan kita sudah memutuskan untuk memindahkan Gaara ke rumah sakit jiwa di Suna. Lusa ia akan dipindahkan."_

"Lalu?"

"_Kita belum selesai mengintrograsinya, Itachi."_

Itachi menyerngitkan dahinya pertanda bingung dengan ucapan Shikamaru. Setahu dan seingatnya semua jawaban dari pertanyaan yang selama ini menjadi kasus misteri model terkenal Haruno Sakura sudah selesai.

Lalu, apa lagi yang harus ia tanyakan pada Sabaku Gaara?

Itachi yakin, jika saat ini Gaara tidak dalam keadaan baik untuk diajak bekerja sama. Ia sudah divonis mengidap sakit jiwa oleh dokter, hal itu akan menjadi lebih sulit untuk mengintrograsinya. Karena dokter kepala pasien rumah sakit jiwa pasti tidak akan mengizinkan salah satu pasiennya tertekan dan berakhir dengan menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

"_Kau ingat? Tidak ditemukan senjata apapun selain pedang yang digunakannya pada malam itu. Lalu, kenapa luka terakhir yang di dapat oleh Hinata adalah luka tembak?"_

_**Deg!**_

Itachi membulatkan kedua matanya karena sangat terkejut. Itu benar. Ia sampai tidak memikirkan hal kecil namun jelas seperti itu.

_**Bruk!**_

Hampir saja handphone Itachi tergelincir jatuh dari tangannya akibat sebuah tabrakan kecil dengan lawan arah jalannya.

"Ah—_gomen_, Kak Itachi."

Itachi memandang wajah Naruto dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Cukup heran dengan keberadaan Naruto di rumah sakit ini padahal ia sudah diperbolehkan pulang oleh dokter dua hari yang lalu. "Kau?"

"Kudengar keadaan Hinata memburuk, jadi kuingin menjenguknya. Sekaligus menemui adikku."

Itachi mengangguk paham dan menyingkir sedikit untuk memberikan jalan bagi Naruto untuk lewat. Dan saat antara bahu kanannya dengan bahu Naruto sejajar, ia kembali diserang perasaan de javu. Dan pemuda bermata onyx itu langsung terdiam dengan dahi terlipat. Pandangannya tak lepas dari punggung tegap Naruto.

"—_tachi. Hey, Itachi!"_ Shikamaru sedikit berteriak di telpon karena ia didiamkan cukup lama. Padahal saat ini ada hal penting yang harus disampaikan.

"Aneh."

"_Hah?"_ Shikamaru mengangkat sebelah alisnya tanda tak paham apa maksud tiba-tiba ucapan balasan Itachi. _"Ini tidak aneh. Jika Gaara hanya melukai Hinata dengan pedang, ada kemungkinan—"_

"Bukan itu maksudku."

"…"

"Saat Naruto melewatiku dan saat Gaara melewatiku—aku merasa pernah mengalaminya. Perasaan de javu, kau tahu?"

"_Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja."_

Itachi kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. "Yeah—semoga saja. Sampai di mana tadi?"

Shikamaru kembali menghela napas. _"Anak buah Tokuma berhasil membongkar tempat rahasia di kamar Gaara. Di ruangan itu mereka menemukan ratusan foto Sakura dengan sudut pandang—yeah! Kau tahu lah maksudku."_

Itachi sedikit terkekeh ketika mendengar kegugupan Shikamaru dalam nada bicaranya. Tentu Itachi paham maksud foto Sakura dengan sudut pandang itu. Yang pasti bukanlah foto yang baik untuk tersebar luas di media masa. Foto model cantik itu bisa saja membuat para lelaki menjadi gila jika melihatnya.

Hampir saja ia juga terjebak dengan kegilaan tersebut. Ah—mengingat foto itu mengingatkan ia dengan satu hal. Dan kini ia yakin, jika perasaan de javu yang beberapa kali dialaminya adalah sebuah petunjuk lain yang terlewatkan.

"Temui aku sekarang. Sepertinya kita harus memikir ulang kembali kejadian ini dari awal. Aku pikir ada sesuatu yang terlewatkan," ucap Itachi dengan mimic serius dan berlari masuk ke mobilnya sesampai ia di lapangan parkir rumah sakit.

"Kau benar. Kurasa kita telah melewatkan sesuatu yang penting. Dan kali ini ku merasa akan ada kejadian buruk lagi yang terjadi."

"Semoga firasatmu salah kali ini, Shikamaru."

"Ya. Semoga saja."

Dan panggilan telpon itu langsung Itachi akhiri dengan melesatnya mobil yang ia kendarai menuju tempat perjanjian Shikamaru dan dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Fifth days later**_

Sakura turun dari mobil yang dikemudikan oleh Sasuke perlahan. Dan saat kedua kakinya berpijak di halaman depan rumahnya ia dikejutkan dengan beberapa orang yang tengah menurunkan barang-barang dari dalam sebuah bagasi truk. Sebelah alis merah mudanya langsung terangkat, bingung dengan situasi yang tengah terjadi di depan matanya.

Sasuke yang baru turun dari mobilnya sambil membawa satu koper yang isinya baju ganti Sakura saat di rumah sakit ikut dibuat bingung. Pemuda itu berjalan mendekati Sakura dan merangkul pundaknya. "Kau tahu sesuatu mengenai hal yang terjadi di depan kita?"

Kepala merah muda Sakura menggeleng pelan. Dan ditengah kebingungannya tersebut ia melihat jika kakaknya baru saja keluar dari dalam rumah bersama pemuda berkulit pucat berambut hitam. Pemuda itu adalah Sai, dengan pakaian yang begitu rapi dan berkelas.

Pemuda bernama Sai itu memakai sebuah kemeja yang dirangkap oleh sebuah jas hitam yang terlihat mahal dari bagaimana bahan itu di buat. Belum lagi dasinya yang begitu bagus dengan desain langka dan sepasang sepatu hitam yang mengkilat.

Naruto menoleh pada Sakura saat menyadari jika adiknya sudah pulang dari rumah sakit. Ia langsung melambaikan tangannya heboh di udara. Wajahnya begitu terlihat senang dan ceria. Pemuda berambut _blonde_ tersebut langsung menarik tangan Sai untuk mendekati Sakura.

"Sakura, kau pasti akan sangat terkejut saat melihatnya. Sai memberikanmu banyak lu—hmmmpphh!"

Sai langsung membekap mulut Naruto sebelum banyak bicara soal pemberiannya itu. Ia tersenyum kikuk ketika Sakura menatapnya dengan pandangan heran dan juga wajah Sasuke yang menunjukan ekspresi curiga.

"Kau diam saja, Na-ru-to. Biar aku sendiri yang mengatakannya. Kau paham, HAH?" Ucap Sai pelan dengan penuh penekanan disetiap suku katanya.

Naruto mengangguk paham dan langsung menarik oksigen banyak-banyak ke dalam paru-parunya sesudah Sai melepaskan bekapannya.

"Fuuuhhh~" Naruto langsung mengelap keringat di dahinya dengan embusan napas lega.

"Bisa bicara sebentar, Sakura?" Pinta Sai dan kemudian melirik Sasuke untuk meminta izin.

Dan Sasuke mengangguk kecil sebagai tanda jika ia memperbolehkan Sakura ikut bersama Sai menjauhi dirinya dan Naruto. Mungkin ada hal mendesak yang harus dibicarakan oleh kekasih Yamanaka itu.

Sementara Sasuke sedang mengobrol dengan Naruto, Sai dan Sakura berjalan menjauhi keduanya dan berhenti tepat di dekat halaman samping kanan rumah Sakura yang terdapat dua buah tempat duduk dari kayu. Kursi yang memang tersedia sebagai tempat untuk mengobrol santai pada sore hari.

Keduanya segera duduk pelan di sana. Terlebih Sakura, gerakannya begitu hati-hati ketika membungkukkan badannya sedikit ke depan ketika duduk. Sekilas ada raut sakit dari wajahnya.

"Lukamu … belum sembuh benar."

Sakura mengembuskan napas lega setelah ia duduk. "Yeah—begitulah. Memang seharusnya aku keluar dari rumah sakit dua minggu lagi. Namun, aku memaksa dokter Kabuto untuk mengizinkanku pulang dan berobat jalan. Aku bosan di rumah sakit terus. Hinata pun sudah pulang dengan membawa peralatan medis ke rumahnya. Setidaknya akan ada Hanabi juga Paman Hiashi yang menjaganya setiap waktu."

"Hinata … masih belum sadar?"

Raut sedih langsung menghiasi wajah Sakura. Mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Sai. "Kuharap ia bisa melewati masa tersulitnya saat ini."

"Aa." Sai terlihat membenarkan letak duduknya, dan beberapa kali kedua tangannya nampak meremas satu lain di atas pahanya.

Sakura yang menyadari keresahan Sai segera menyentuh bahunya. "Ada hal yang ingin kaubicarakan?"

"Aku akan pergi meninggalkan Jepang."

Sakura membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut. Kabar ini sungguh membuatnya tak bisa dipercaya. Gadis itu mengigit bibir bawahnya sebelum memeluk lengan Sai erat. Air mata mengalir dari sudut-sudut matanya.

"Jangan menangis. Aku pergi bukan berarti aku tak akan kembali."

"..." Sakura hanya terdiam dan malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada lengan Sai dengan disertai isak tangis.

Sai tersenyum melihat perlakuan Sakura padanya. Pemuda itu tak menghiraukan sama sekali jas mahal yang dikenakannya basah karena air mata Sakura. "Selama beberapa bulan ke depan aku akan tinggal di Swiss. Di tempat ini—aku tak mungkin bisa menyembuhkan luka dihatiku."

"…"

"Ino—" Sai nampak menahan napas sejenak ketika menyebut nama kekasih yang dicintainya. "—sudah meninggalkanku. Seumur hidup pun aku tak akan bisa melupakan atau mencari penggantinya. Aku begitu sangat mencintainya."

"Aku tahu, Sai."

Sai mengelus punggung tangan Sakura lembut. "Kau sahabatnya pasti lebih merasa kehilangan dari pada aku."

"Kau harus tetap hidup. Meski Ino tak akan berada di sisimu lagi tapi ia masih hidup di dalam hati orang-orang yang dicintainya," ucap Sakura dan menatap ke dalam mata onyx Sai.

Sai terdiam selama beberapa detik sebelum menarik kedua sudut ujung bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman lega. "Aa."

"Kapan kau pergi?" Tanya Sakura.

Sai melirik jam dipergelangan tangan kanannya. "Satu jam dari sekarang. Aku akan berangkat dengan penerbangan jam kedua."

"Kalau begitu … jaga dirimu baik-baik. Sesampainya di sana kabari aku. Oke?"

Sai langsung mengacak-ngacak rambut Sakura dan kedua tangannya beralih untuk menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya. "Polisi sudah menyatakan jika aku bebas dari tuduhan tersangka setelah aku menjelaskan kejadian yang sebenarnya."

Sakura mengangguk mengerti. "Aku tidak akan memintamu untuk memaafkan Gaara, tapi kumohon sedikit saja untuk tidak membenci dirinya."

"Aku tahu," jawab Sai sambil tersenyum. "Kita dibesarkan bersama dalam satu atap. Meski kuingin membencinya, dia tetaplah salah satu adik yang kusayangi sama seperti dirimu dan Karin."

Senyum merekah di bibir mungil Sakura mendengar penuturan tulus Sai. "_Arigato_."

"Nah!—" Sai langsung berdiri tegak dan merapikan sedikit jasnya. Ia menghadap Sakura yang kini ikut berdiri. "—sebelum aku pergi aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu."

Sakura menautkan sebelah alisnya bingung. Dan kemudian Sai menunjuk orang-orang yang kini sudah selesai mengeluarkan barang-barang dari dalam bagasi truk dan sekarang mereka telah pergi setelah pamit pada Sai dari jauh dan dibalas lambaian tangan oleh pemuda tersebut. "Mereka sudah selesai memasukkan barang-barangnya."

"Barang apa?"

Sai malah menjawabnya dengan senyuman lebar. "Hadiah yang kujanjikan padamu sepuluh tahun yang lalu saat di panti."

Sakura makin dibuat bingung. "Sai … aku tidak—"

Cup!

"Eh?" Sakura mengerjap beberapa kali sedetik setelah Sai mendaratkan ciuman di dahinya yang lebar.

"Kau akan tahu setelah melihatnya nanti. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa, gadis berdahi lebar."

Sakura masih dilanda shock meski Sai kini sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya diam meski di dalam benaknya ia ingin sekali melayangkan pukulan pada wajah Sai karena telah berani mencium kening kekasihnya seenaknya.

"_Dengan begini … aku sudah menuntaskan janjiku padamu, Sakura. Kini ku berharap jika lukisanku yang terakhir nanti melukiskan dirimu yang tengah mengenakan gaun putih pengantin dan tengah bersanding dengan Sasuke di altar,"_ batin Sai yang kini berada di dalam mobil dengan tujuan Bandara.

Dan sebuah senyum tipis menjadi akhir dari pertemuannya dengan gadis berambut merah muda tersebut.

_**##Obsession##**_

Sakura memasuki rumahnya dengan penasaran. Dibelakangnya Sasuke hanya diam mengikuti sambil menutup pintu masuk. Naruto yang berdiri di sampingnya hanya nyengir lebar melihat jika kini ruang tamunya di penuhi oleh barang-barang.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu berjalan perlahan mendekati sebuah kotak tipis persegi empat—seperti sebuah bingkai lukisan. Diliputi penasaran Sakura langsung merobek kertas pembungkus tersebut dan langsung terpaku ketika potongan kertas itu berhasil dicopotnya.

Lukisan.

Yang begitu indah mengenai sosok dirinya. Perpaduan warna di kanvas itu begitu menyatu dengan objek lukisan tersebut. Dengan latar belakang matahari terbenam di lukisan itu ia terlihat tengah berdiri di bibir pantai dengan posisi membelakangi. Yang hanya terlihat hanyalah bagian punggung dan rambut merah muda pendeknya.

Meski tak ada ekspresi dari sang objek lukisan itu tetaplah mengundang sejuta perasaan. Perasaan sang pelukis tertuang di dalamnya. Sai—melukis dirinya berdasarkan bayangan di dalam kepalanya. Imajinasi.

Ditaruhnya lukisan tersebut di atas sofa dan ia baru teringat, jika bukan hanya satu lukisan ini saja. Masih banyak bungkusan figura yang terhampar di berbagai sudut ruangan itu. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat ucapan dirinya sewaktu kecil di panti asuhan.

.

.

Saat itu Sai tengah melukis sebuah danau lewat buku gambar di belakang panti. Hanya sebuah arsiran namun lukisan belum jadi itu sungguhlah cantik. Sakura yang duduk di sampingnya hanya diam memerhatikan ketika Sai akhirnya selesai melukis danau itu dan memerlihatkannya padanya.

"_Bagaimana?" Tanya Sai saat itu dengan senyuman lebar di bibir._

"_Kirei," jawab Sakura jujur dengan kedua pipi memerah seperti apel._

"_Ne, Sai-nii … mau kah kau membuatkan 100 lukisan dengan objek diriku?"_

_Sai membelalakan kedua matanya mendengar penuturan Sakura kecil. _

"_Buatlah saat kau sudah terkenal dan saat aku mampu untuk bersinar di depan kamera."_

_Sakura memberikan jari kelingkingnya di depan wajah Sai dan menggerak-gerakannya ke kanan dan ke kiri supaya agar Sai segera melingkarkan jari mereka segera._

_Tanpa ragu sedikit pun Sai segera melingkarkan jari kelingkingnya pada Sakura. "Aa. Aku berjanji akan membuatkanmu 100 lukisan jika kau sudah mampu bersinar di depan kamera. Dan hukum Nii-san jika melanggarnya, ne?"_

_Sakura mengangguk dan langsung tersenyum lebar._

_Namun sedetik kemudian Sai merubah ekspresinya menjadi berpikir. "Ne, Saku-chan, boleh ku bertanya sesuatu?"_

"_Eeehh, nani?"_

"_Kenapa harus 100 lukisan?" Tanya Sai dan menggaruk pipinya asal dengan sebutir keringat yang turun dari dahinya. Ia mulai berpikiran, apakah dirinya sanggup melukis sebanyak itu? Butuh berapa tahun untuk membuatnya?_

_Dan dengan polos Sakura menjawab, "Karena Sakura suka dengan angka 100—eheheheheh~"_

_._

_._

Sakura langsung tertawa dengan air mata mengalir dari kedua mata emerald-nya. Ia kembali berjalan dan membuka satu per satu bungkusan lukisan tersebut dan semakin terisak saat melihat beberapa lukisan saat dirinya berada di panti. Terlebih ketika ia melihat di mana lukisan yang berisikan dirinya, Karin dan Sai. Lukisan mereka bertiga ketika bermain di dekat danau.

Ah—nostalgia.

Ingin sekali Sakura merasakan saat-saat itu lagi.

Sebuah sentuhan di bahu menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya. Ia menengokkan kepala ke belakang yang di sana berdiri Sasuke dengan senyuman kecil diwajah.

"Sasuke—Sai benar-benar menepati janjinya."

"Hn."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura yang masih mengenakan jubah handuknya berjalan menuju lemari untuk mengambil beberapa potong pakaian. Saat ia hendak membuka pintu lemari ia merasa jika ia tak sendirian di dalam kamarnya ini. Dan Sakura memutuskan untuk membalikkan badannya dan ia langsung menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Di atas tempat tidur, nampak Sasuke tengah berbaring di sana dalam posisi tubuh miring. Punggung tangannya menumpu sisi kepalanya agar tetap tegak. Kedua mata onyx-nya menatap lekat sosok Sakura dengan seringai kecil di bibir.

Sakura yang menyadari arah tatapan onyx kekasihnya langsung bersembunyi di balik pintu lemari. "Kenapa kau ada di sini, Sasuke? Kukira kau sudah pulang."

Sasuke menggeleng pelan dan mengelus-ngelus permukaan tempat tidur di hadapannya. "Kau belum memberikanku hadiah perpisahan," ucapnya dengan kekehan kecil.

Sakura berdehem kecil untuk menutupi kegugupannya. "Baiklah. Setelah ku memberimu hadiah cepatlah pulang."

"Ck. Kau mengusirku? Kejaaammm~" Ucap Sasuke dengan nada manja.

Dengan menahan kesabarannya Sakura keluar dari balik pintu lemari dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Belum dia mencapai tepi tempat tidur Sasuke sudah menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"Kya~"

Deg! Deg!

Jika kalian menebak itu adalah bunyi detak jantung Sakura, maka jawabannya adalah salah. Yang terdengar bunyi detak jantung itu adalah milik Sasuke.

Saat Sakura berteriak kecil membuat pemuda itu langsung terdiam. Sasuke berpikir jika teriakan Sakura begitu … imut. Membuat beberapa garis merah menghiasi pipinya.

"_Sial!"_ Runtuk Sasuke dalam hati karena tak bisa menormalkan detak jantungnya kembali.

Deg! Deg! Deg!

Malah detak jantungnya semakin bertambah kencang saat Sakura bergerak di atas tubuhnya karena akibat tarikan beberapa saat lalu.

Wajah keduanya begitu dekat tak ada jarak. Pandangan keduanya terkunci satu sama lain. Detak jantung mereka menyatu menciptakan ritme.

Namun, kegiatan saling tatap itu berhenti ketika Sasuke langsung membalikkan posisi menjadi ia yang di atas tubuh Sakura sekarang. "Berikan hadiahnya sekarang!"

Glek!

Sakura menelan ludahnya ketika bibir tipis Sasuke terbuka dan bergerak mendekati bibirnya. Sebenarnya Sakura sama sekali tak keberatan dengan mencium Sasuke saat ini. Namun, ia sangat merasa terancam dengan posisinya kini. Terlebih tubuhnya seakan menempel tak ada jarak dengan tubuh Sasuke. Handuk yang melilit tubuhnya tidaklah tebal melainkan tipis. Maka Sakura merasa jika kini ia bertelanjang di bawah Sasuke.

CHUUUU~

Bahkan karena Sakura sempat memikirkan mengenai handuk ia sampai tak menyadari jika kini bibirnya telah di dominasi oleh bibir Sasuke. Lumatan dan hisapan-hisapan kecil dan suara bunyi kecupan menghiasi kamar Sakura.

"Mmhh—Sa … " Sakura tak lagi bisa melanjutkan ucapannya karena sesaat setelah Sasuke melepaskan pagutannya ia kembali mengecupnya lebih ganas. Bahkan tangannya mulai tak bisa diam. Sesaat Sakura merasa jika Sasuke mulai membuka simpul ikatan baju handuknya.

"_Gawat!"_ Batin Sakura dan mulai berusaha mendorong dada Sasuke. Terpaksa ia memakai sebuah ancaman.

"Sa—Sasukeeeee~jika kau tidak berhenti—mmhhh~" Lagi. Sakura tak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya karena terekjut jika Sasuke menyingkap bagian leher kerah baju handuknya dan menciumi bagian bahunya.

"Melakukannya lebih awal kurasa tidak apa-apa."

"Tidak mauuuu~" Rengek Sakura.

"…" Sasuke tak mendengarkan rengekan Sakura dan terus meninggalkan kissmark di leher dan bahu gadis itu.

"Nggghhh~" Sakura membulatkan kedua matanya karena ia tak menyangka jika bibirnya melepaskan suara desahan seperti itu.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai dengan sexy di balik lekukan leher Sakura.

"Jika kau melakukan lebih dari ini maka aku tidak mau bertunangan denganmu."

Gerakan Sasuke langsung terhenti. Sedetik kemudian Sakura mendengar suara tawa di dekat telinganya.

"Baiklaaaahhh~" Sasuke langsung bangkit dari tubuh Sakura dan membantunya mengikatkan kembali simpul tali handuk Sakura yang langsung di sambut pekikan panik darinya.

"_Baka! Baka! Baka!_" Ucap Sakura dan menarik diri mundur sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada.

Sasuke hanya mendengus kecil dan beranjak pergi dari kamar Sakura. Sesaat setelah ia mau menutup pintunya tanpa berbalik Sasuke berucap, "Kuharap secepatnya kita menikah. Kurasa yang tidak sabaran itu kau. Lihat!" Ucapnya dengan seringai menggoda.

Guratan merah langsung tercetak di pipi Sakura ketika ia melihat jika beberapa kancing kemeja Sasuke terbuka bahkan ada satu kancing terlepas yang digenggam olehnya kini.

"_BAKAAAAA_~"

Sasuke langsung menutup pintu dan meraba dadanya. Merasakan debaran jantungnya yang menggila karena kejadian tadi. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya ke depan wajahnya dan langsung menyeringai. "Besar juga ukuran dadanya."

.

.

_Kurasa Sakura memang harus membenturkan kepala calon tunangannya itu ke tiang listrik agar pikirannya jauh dari kemesuman. Hm. Hm._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura baru saja meletakan nampan di kamar Naruto yang berisikan makanan untuk makan malam kakaknya itu. Tak lupa, ada satu gelas besar susu cair yang sengaja ia bawakan serta. Begitu pun dengan pencuci mulutnya yaitu beberapa potong buah-buahan segar. Sudah jelas jika menu makanan di dalam keluarganya terjaga dengan begitu baik.

"Kak Naruto~" Panggil Sakura dan mengedarkan pandangan matanya ke sekeliling kamar. Sedetik kemudian kepala merah mudanya geleng-geleng ketika menyadari betapa berantakanya kamar kakaknya ini.

Berdecak kecil akhirnya Sakura bergerak untuk merapikannya. Dimulai dari membenarkan letak posisi bantal dan guling, lalu selimut. Kedua kaki mungilnya kini melangkah mendekati meja belajar dan membereskan alat-alat tulis seperti pensil, pulpen, penghapus dan juga penggaris, menyimpannya di kotak yang memang disediakan khusus untuk tempat itu. Selanjutnya tangannya bergerak merapikan susunan buku pelajaran dan di simpan dengan posisi tertumpu satu sama lain.

Lagi, decakan kecil meluncur keluar dari bibirnya ketika melihat ada beberapa potong pakaian yang keluar atau jatuh dari dalam lemari. Dengan segera Sakura membereskannya. Dibukanya lebar pintu lemari itu dan ia mulai merapikan beberapa pakaian yang terjatuh dan melipatnya, lalu menaruhnya sesuai posisi semula.

Namun, tiba-tiba saja gerakan tangannya terhenti sesaat setelah menggantungkan sebuah jaket berwarna hitam. Kedua alisnya berkedut.

"Jaket ini …" Gumam Sakura pelan. Di dalam kepalanya kini Sakura tengah mengingat-ngingat, sejak kapan Naruto mempunyai atau menyukai jaket dengan warna gelap seperti ini. Setahu dan seiingatnya, Naruto bukanlah tipe orang yang suka sesuatu yang _'dark'_ atau suram. Ia cenderung menyukai warna cerah seperti kuning, oranye, atau hijau. Terbukti, satu lemari penuh berisi kaos, kemeja dan baju bola berwarna cerah.

Hanya satu ini saja—jaket yang baru pertama kali dilihat oleh kedua matanya.

Syuuu~

Sebuah udara kecil menerpa wajah Sakura membuat gadis itu terkesiap. Ia merasakan terpaan angin kecil itu dari dalam lemari.

Aneh.

"Masa ada terpaan angin dari dalam lemari?" Pikirnya bingung.

Ya, memang benar. Di kamar Naruto tidak ada jendela. Meski biasanya ada terpaan angin itu akibat dari kipas angin besar di langit-langit kamar. Namun, sesaat Sakura melihat ke atas, kipas itu diam tidak memutar. Kipas di ruangan ini mati.

Lalu, kenapa ada embusan angin yang terasa jelas? Terlebih saat Sakura berada persis di depan lemari. Dengan gerakan terburu-buru Sakura menggeser beberapa gantungan baju ke kiri dan ke kana. Ia diam sebentar untuk merasakan embusan angin itu.

Syuuuuu~

Lagi, embusan angin itu tepat menerpa wajahnya membuat ujung-ujung poninya bergerak-gerak. Ragu, Sakura mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan meraba permukaan kayu lemari bagian dalam.

Tuk! Tuk!

Sakura mengetuk dua kali permukaan kayu itu, dan ia mendengar suara ketukan itu aneh. Seolah di balik lemari kayu ini ada sebuah ruang kosong. Suara ketukan itu menggema di telinganya. Dengan sedikit tenaga Sakura mendorong permukaan kayu itu ke depan dan—

Krieeeetttt!

—bunyi deritan seperti pintu di buka terdengar dan seketika itu juga jantung Sakura berdegup kencang karena terkejut mendapati ada satu ruangan tersembunyi yang selama ini ada di rumahnya. Terlebih ruangan rahasia itu berada di kamar Naruto, tersembunyi di dalam lemari.

Sakura mengira-ngira, apakah Naruto tahu akan hal ini? Dan ia berkeyakinan jika Naruto tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai ruangan ini karena letaknya yang tak bisa diduga sama sekali.

Diliputi rasa penasaran gadis berambut merah muda itu mulai mengambil satu langkah maju masuk ke dalam lemari. Semula ia hanya melongokan kepalanya untuk melihat bagaimana ruangan itu. Namun saat seluruh tubuhnya sudah berada di dalam ruangan tersebut, tubuhnya seketika itu juga serasa membeku;tak bergerak.

Sakura terpaku mengenai keadaan ruangan ini. Bukan karena ruangan ini seperti gudang dan kotor. Tidak. Ruangan yang kini ia masuki jauh dari kata kotor. Ruangan ini terlihat begitu bersih dan rapi dengan diisi oleh satu buah ranjang, satu meja dan kursi juga lemari. Namun hal itu menjadi ganjil karena adanya banyak layar monitor yang terpasang menyatu dengan dinding.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu melangkah ragu mendekati lemari. Di bukanya dan kedua matanya langsung membulat terkejut. Di dalamnya banyak sekali baju anak perempuan seumur di bawah dirinya. Dan ia mengenali baju tersebut, karena sudah jelas itu adalah baju miliknya saat ia berusia dari enam tahun sampai mencapai sekolah menengah pertama. Tak hanya itu, mainan-mainannya saat masih kecil seperti boneka dan barbie terkumpul di dalam sebuah kotak.

Sakura melangkah mundur dan tak sengaja tangannya menyenggol sekotak kardus kecil dari atas meja. Kotak itu jatuh dan membuat isinya berhamburan keluar. Lagi-lagi gadis itu dibuat terkejut. Dengan cepat ia berjongkok dan memungut satu persatu amplop berwarna merah dengan gambar mawar hitam di ujungnya. Lebih terkejut lagi ia menemukan foto dirinya sewaktu kecil saat ia masih di panti berserakan begitu banyak di bawah kakinya.

"Ini gila!" Ucap Sakura dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Ia hanya bisa menatap shock atas apa yang ditemukan olehnya. Berdiri dengan serta membiarkan amplop dan foto itu terjatuh dari genggaman tangannya Sakura bergerak mundur. Dan lagi karena ketidaksengajaannya ia menyengol sesuatu di atas meja dan tangannya menekan sesuatu seperti remote.

Klik!

Layar monitor yang selama ini hanya melihatkan layar kosong kini menyala dan memutarkan sebuah film.

"I—ini … " Sakura menutup mulutnya saking tak bisanya ia percaya dengan apa yang dilihat oleh kedua matanya. "… tidak … mungkin."

Layar monitor itu menampilan video tentang dirinya yang entah kapan direkamnya. Ia pun tak tahu.

Layar monitor pertama, saat pesta ulang tahun dirinya yang pertama kali dirayakan di rumah ini. Saat itu ia berusia 10 tahun. Acara pesta ulang tahunnya dari mulai sampai selesai terekam di video tersebut.

Layar monitor kedua, perayaan kelulusan sewaktu ia menempuh pendidikan sekolah dasar. Di video itu ia terlihat sedang bernyanyi bersama teman-temannya.

Layar monitor ketiga, saat ia mengikuti sebuah perlombaan olah raga di bangku sekolah menengah pertama. Di video itu ia terlihat tengah berlari sekuat tenaga untuk mengalahkan lawan yang notabene-nya adalah kakak kelas.

Layar monitor keempat, memvideokan dirinya saat berakting di atas panggung karena terpilih sebagai pemeran utama sebuah pementasan drama.

Layar monitor kelima, melihatkan dirinya saat tengah berpose ketika menjadi model sampul majalah mingguan. Rekaman saat ia bekerja sebagai seorang model.

Dan layar terakhir adalah benar-benar membuat Sakura tak bisa percaya. Di layar itu memperlihatkan suasana kamarnya. Sepertinya di layar yang keenam bukanlah sebuah rekaman video, melainkan seperti sebuah CCTV yang menyala kini. Menyorot keseluruhan setiap sudut kamarnya.

Tubuh Sakura langsung dibuat gemetar, kedua lututnya seketika menjadi lemas. Buliran air mata sudah menggenang sejak tadi dan membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Aaaaahhh~aku ketahuan."

Deg!

Sebuah suara muncul di ambang pintu masuk ruangan tersebut. Emerald Sakura membulat sempurna menyadari jika sosok yang kini dihadapannya adalah kakaknya.

Namikaze Naruto—berdiri santai dengan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan punggungnya bersender pada dinding. Seringai kecil yang sama sekali belum pernah dilihat oleh Sakura kini terlukis menyeramkan di bibir Naruto.

"Kau sudah melihatnya—" Naruto terkekeh kecil disertai sorot mata ganjil saat memandang wajah ketakutan Sakura.

"—Sa-ku-ra … -chan," lanjutnya dengan seringai lebar.

.

.

.

.

_**Tsuzuku**_

_Blesan review non-login :_

_**_Salsalala**__ : Err… Bisa sibuk bngt bisa juga nggak. Tergantung kerjaannya. Hahaha:*_

_Ga bkl discontinued kok, chapter dpn juga tamat. Btw, q dah update nih. Baca ya, dan review jg._

_Arigato gozaimasu~_

_**_Jeni**__ : Hallo juga. Salam kenal:*_

_Keren? Arigatooooo~_

_Yupz. Tebakan anda benar sekali. Congratulations. ^^_

_Nie udh update secepat yg q bisa. Gomen, klu ngaret. Haha._

_Review lg yaaaaaa._

_Q tunggu_

_._

_._

_Halloooo~Sprtnya aku memotong scene dengan tepat.*digiles*_

_Hahaha. Gomen. Word-nya dah kebanyakan nih, 8k+. bisa- bisa nanti reader cape bacanya karena kepanjangan._

_Yosh~chapter depan adalah pertanda berakhirnya fic ini._

_Semoga ga mengecewakan yaaaaa! Amiiieennnn._

_Doa'in z update-nya cepet dan pengtikan chap slnjutnya lancar._

_Jujur z, sekarang q lgi banyak lembur. Jadi selalu pulang mlm terus, sekitr jam 12-an. Dan hanya punya wktu ngetik klu pas q bagian malam z._

_So, dimaklum ya kalau update-nya ngaret.*.*_

_Hmmm… kyknya q ga perlu ngjelasin lg, semuanya dah jelas sampai di sini. _

_Jadi, chapter dpn hanya tinggal satu kejutan lagi yang aku siapkan buat kalian._

_Siap-siap, yaaaa~_

_Yg psti kejutan yang menyakitkan*smirk*_

_Btw, judul Obsession ini, sbnrnya bkn untuk Sakura yang pemeran utama di sini. Tapi, Obsession ini untuk Gaara-kun. Nyeeheheheh~dr awal aku memang bermaksud pemkaian judul fic ini berpusat pada Gaara meski dy bkn chara utama, tp kedua setelah Sakura._

_._

_Yosh~_

_Main tebak-tebakan lagi._

_Apa yang bakal dilakuin Sakura? Berhasilkan lolos ia dari Naruto?_

_Bagaimana nasib Hinata, apakah ia akan sadar dan menceritakan siapa pelaku yang sebenarnya?_

_Dan setelah Shikamaru mngucapkan kata-kata yang menyinggung 'Obsesi' pada Gaara, Gaara akan berubah?_

_Trus, klu q buat akhir gantung dan berlanjut ke sequel-nya, apa kalian keberatan?_

_Hahaha._

_Jujur loh yaaaa jwbnya._

_**Domo arigatou.**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Previous Chapter**_

"Tubuhnya belum mau menerima organ hati yang baru. Ini sulit. Jika seperti ini terus, meski Hinata kembali melakukan operasi pencangkokan hati, akan tetap menghasilkan hasil yang sama."

"Bagaimana kabar Hinata? Kudengar dia sudah sadar."

"A-aku ingin menemui Hinata. Bolehkah?"

.

.

.

"Anda yakin akan masuk menemuinya?"

"Janganlah memandang rendah sesama manusia, itu sama saja kau merendahkan dirimu sendiri."

"Cintamu adalah sebuah obsesi—tidak lebih dari itu."

.

.

.

"I—ini … "

"… tidak … mungkin."

"Kau sudah melihatnya—"

"—Sa-ku-ra … -chan."

.

.

.

* * *

_**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Obsession©Mizuira Kumiko**_

_**Genre : Crime/Romance**_

_**Rated : T**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy, Minna-san^_^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Tubuhnya gemetar diserang rasa takut. Kedua lututnya begitu lemas membuat ia tak mampu bergerak. Ia hanya berdiri mematung dengan bunyi degup jantung yang begitu kentara kuat. Lidahnya pun kelu sekadar hanya untuk berucap satu-dua patah kata.

Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang ingin diucapkannya namun hanya kesunyian yang di dapatnya. Tenggorokannya tercekat. Kedua matanya membulat sesuai dengan reaksi terkejut yang dialaminya.

Sepasang bibir milik gadis bersurai merah muda itu nampak gemetar. Beberapa kali juga nampak terbuka hendak mengucapkan sesuatu, namun tak ada suara apapun yang dapat dihasilkan oleh tenggorokannya. Ia mendadak menjadi bisu.

Dan senyum ganjil yang menghiasi bibir pemuda berambut kuning itu belum hilang. Perlahan ia mengelemenasi jarak diantara keberadaan dirinya dan gadis itu. "Kenapa?" Tebaknya dengan santai sambil memasukan sebelah tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

Siapa saja pasti bisa menebak raut wajah apa kini yang diperlihatkan oleh gadis bersurai merah muda itu. Dan sesuai tebakan Naruto jika kini Sakura ingin sekali berucap dan bertanya, _'Kenapa? Kenapa harus Naruto orang yang selama ini sudah ia anggap sebagai salah satu anggota keluarga yang disayanginya yang sudah melakukan semua hal buruk ini kepadanya?'_

Naruto kembali melangkah mendekati keberadaan gadis itu yang kini mulai terjangkau olehnya. Ia perlahan berjalan memutari sosok gadis itu yang masih diam bergeming dengan tubuh menggigil karena takut.

"Jika kau bertanya kenapa … alasannya sudah jelas, bukan? Karena aku mencintaimu—sangat mencintaimu, Sakura-_chan_. Meski kau sudah tahu hal itu kau tetap saja mengacuhkanku, menyakiti hatiku dan membunuhku secara perlahan dengan terus menjalin hubungan dengan _orang itu_.

Dan apa kau tahu? Rasa cinta itu bisa berubah menjadi sebuah obsesi. Obsesi yang tidak terkendali seperti halnya diriku. Aku ... sudah tidak bisa menahan diriku lagi.

Kau itu begitu cantik, indah dan suci. Sakura—"

Naruto kini berhenti di hadapan Sakura. Menyentuh dan mengangkat sedikit dagu gadis itu dengan tangan kirinya. Kedua mata saffir-nya memandang lekat sepasang emerald berkilauan di depannya. Senyuman ganjil di bibirnya semakin melebar. Pandangan mata pemuda itu terepleksikan begitu jelas. Pandangan rasa suka, cinta, obsesi dan napsu yang begitu membara dan menggebu-gebu. Jika saat-saat yang lalu ia masih bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya, namun kali ini tidak. Perasaan absurb itu terepleksikan dengan begitu jelas.

"—kau begitu sangat menyilaukan di mataku. Ku ingin memilikimu hanya untuk seorang saja. Tidak ingin membaginya dengan orang lain. Tidak ingin disentuh dan dimiliki oleh orang lain. Kau hanya boleh untukku."

Dan bibir pemuda itu bergerak maju memagut sepasang bibir mungil milik gadis itu. Sontak segera saja Sakura mendorong keras dada bidang pemuda tersebut. Dengan kedua kaki yang masih terasa begitu lemas, Sakura mencoba untuk berlari keluar dari ruangan gelap itu.

Naruto yang melihatnya lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum seraya mengerjar sosok Sakura yang sudah berlari keluar ruangan dengan berjalan santai. Ia seolah merasa yakin jika tak ada jalan untuk Sakura bisa kabur dari kukungan yang diciptakan olehnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan deru napas yang tersengal karena sejak tadi berlari membuat Sakura akhirnya berhenti. Sebelah tangannya meraba dinding untuk menumpu berat badannya. Tubuhnya menyender dengan hawa panas yang melingkupi seluruh kulit putihnya. Bulir-bulir keringat nampak berjatuhan seperti sedang berlomba.

"Haaahhhh—si-siapa saja … tolong aku," bisik Sakura lemah dengan air mata yang tak berhenti mengalir.

Sungguh rasa takut itu kini mulai mengalir terbawa oleh aliran darahnya. Ia diliputi oleh rasa takut yang begitu kentara kuat. Sosok yang kini berjalan santai yang baru saja tertangkap oleh retina matanya membuat lagi-lagi ia harus berlari.

Meski kini tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh bulir keringat. Meski kini jantungnya berdegup dengan begitu kencang seperti tengah meronta ingin keluar. Meski kini seluruh tubuhnya menggigil gemetar karena rasa takut. Ia—Sakura—tetap berlari tanpa menoleh sedetik pun kebelakang.

Ia sungguh tak berani untuk menolehkan kepala ke belakang, karena ia takut jika sosok orang tersayang di belakangnya tersebut berubah menjadi sosok asing yang sama sekali tak ia kenal. Ia sama sekali tak punya gambaran di dalam kepalanya alasan kenapa Naruto melakukan hal gila ini terhadapanya.

Ia bukanlah gadis bodoh yang tidak menyadari tatapan, perhatian dan kebaikan Naruto selama ini terhadapnya. Ia sebenarnya sungguh menyadari perasaan pemuda itu padanya, tapi ia lebih memilih untuk diam. Tidak menanggapi atau pun membalas.

Sakura berpikir dengan cara itu Naruto akan berhenti menyukai—Ah! Salah, yang benar adalah mencintainya—seperti apa yang pemuda itu katakan. Nyatanya ia telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan terbesar di dalam hidupnya. Harusnya ia berpikir dengan cara seperti itu tidak akan merubah apapun. Yang ada hanyalah menambah suasana menjadi semakin keruh dan tak terkendali.

Sebuah perasaan itu sangatlah sulit untuk dikendalikan. Tak banyak orang yang bisa mengendalikannya.

Perasaan cinta itu begitu sukar untuk dimengerti. Rasa cinta itu tidak bisa kita sentuh. Rasa cinta itu tidak bisa kita lihat. Lantas hanya dengan merasakannyalah kita bisa tahu.

Dan oleh sebab itu juga begitu absrak untuk kita jabarkan.

Tanpa kita ketahui, rasa suka, cinta dan kagum datang begitu tiba-tiba. Dan menyukai atau mencintai orang secara berlebihan pun tanpa bisa kita sadari. Hingga pada akhirnya kita baru menyadari jika sebuah keobsesian menutupi rasa cinta yang dulu suci tak ternoda.

Naruto—keobsesiannya terhadapap Sakura dimulai tanpa alasan.

Dahulunya ia hanya menyukai wajah berseri ketika gadis itu tersenyum.

Dahulunya ia hanya mengagumi kebaikan gadis itu ketika menolong sesama.

Dahulunya ia hanya menyayangi keberadaan gadis itu sebagai adik angkatnya.

Dan sekarang ia mencintai gadis itu dibandingkan dirinya sendiri. Ia sungguh tidak merasa bersalah atau pun menyesal telah mengotori kedua tangannya dengan darah orang-orang yang menghalangi jalannya.

Meski ia hanya baru saja melukai Hinata dan mencoba membunuhnya setidaknya dua kali dan selalu gagal. Akhirnya ia menyerah dan menunggu kematian itu sendiri yang menjemput Hinata. Tentu, Naruto mengetahui keadaan Hinata kini saat tak sengaja ia menguping pembicaraan Itachi dan Kabuto di rumah sakit pada waktu itu.

Dan Sai … jika bukan ia kemarin pergi dari Jepang dan meninggalkan Sakura, sudah pasti ia juga akan melukainya.

Naruto merasa sangat berterima kasih karena para serangga penganggu sudah mati satu persatu karena dimusnahkan keberadaannya di dunia ini oleh Gaara tanpa ia harus turun tangan. Jika ia bertemu dengan pemuda itu saat ini mungkin ia akan segera langsung merangkulnya seperti kawan lama yang baru bertemu, memasang senyum terbaik yang ia punya.

Lalu, untuk merepleksikan intensitas dirinya terhadap kerelaan pemuda tersebut mengotori tangannya dengan darah orang-orang yang menghalangi jalannya adalah sebuah kegelapan total bernama … kematian.

Gaara pun akan dibunuhnya karena itu adalah satu-satunya agar tidak ada orang lain lagi yang memiliki perasaan _itu_ terhadap Boneka-nya yang cantik—Sakura.

"Berhentilah berlari, Sakura-_chan_. Kau bisa lelah," ucap Naruto dengan kekehan kecil.

Duk!

Sakura langsung mengerang sakit ketika tak sengaja tulang pinggulnya menghantam sebuah sudut meja di koridor ruangan yang baru saja ia lewati. Rasanya begitu sakit berdenyut. Namun setelahnya Sakura tetap berlari.

Sebuah senyum kelegaan tercipta di bibirnya ketika dari arah di mana dirinya berlari ada sebuah pintu yang terbuka menuju garasi. Jika tak salah ia melihat jika Ayahnya meninggalkan sebuah mobil di sana pagi ini. Dengan langkah yang begitu cepat Sakura segera mendorong lebar pintu tersebut.

Namun, sesaat sebelum tangan kanannya menggapi knop pintu terdengar bunyi letupan keras dari belakang punggungnya.

Entah kenapa, tubuhnya seolah membeku diam mematung di ambang pintu. Kedua bola matanya membesar dengan retina mata mengecil. Degup jantungnya tak terkendali.

Lambat laun Sakura merasa ada sesuatu yang mengalir menuju tangannya. Sesuatu yang terasa hangat.

Kedua mata emerald-nya memandang tangan kanannya yang menggantung di samping tubuhnya. Ada cairan merah pekat yang entah dari mana datangnya membasahi atas lengannya dan turun ke punggung tangannya.

Clak! Clak! Clak!

Tetesan kecil butiran darah itu menetes mengotori lantai marmer yang semula bersih mengkilap.

Gadis musim semi tersebut terpekik saat menyadari jika cairan merah pekat itu berasal dari bagian dalam bahunya. Ia langsung menekan bahunya untuk mencegah pendarahan yang lebih hebat. Namun, tetap saja … yang namanya luka tak bisa hanya dicegah dan ditutupi dengan telapak tangan. Darah itu merembes cepat ke luar pakaian yang dikenakannya yang kini ternoda oleh warna merah.

Disamping itu rasa perih dengan denyutan kencang di bahu membuat tubuhnya langsung gemetar. Ia sangat shock melihat jika telapak tangannya sendiri ternoda oleh darahnya.

Sedangkan sang penembak hanya memasang wajah datar ketika melihat lambat laun tubuh Sakura merosot jatuh menyender pada pintu yang kini sudah terbuka lebar.

Terlihat ada asap kecil yang keluar dari moncong pistol yang digunakan oleh Naruto untuk menembak Sakura. Ia segera menurunkannya dan membiarkan pistol itu terayun kecil seiring dengan langkah kakinya yang mendekati keberadaan Sakura.

Sakura berusaha untuk bangkit berdiri. Namun apa daya, kedua lututnya lemas bukan main. Bukan hanya karena sehabis berlari, melainkan ia sudah lelah menghindar. Meski seperti itu rasa takut tetaplah ada.

Naruto sedang berjalan menuju ke tempatnya berada dan gadis musim semi tersebut hanya bisa menggeser tubuhnya secara perlahan untuk menjauh meskipun hal itu percuma di lakukannya. Toh, kini sosok Naruto sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

Sakura menutup matanya ketika Naruto tiba-tiba berjongkok di hadapannya. Ia menutup kedua matanya rapat dengan menekan lebih dalam luka di bahunya yang sejak tadi tak mau berhenti mengeluarkan darah.

"Apakah sakit?" Tanya Naruto dengan pandangan mata sayu dan bibir bawah ditekuk. Ia meraih bahu Sakura membuat gadis musim semi tersebut berteriak.

"AAARRGGHHH!"

Bisa dibilang bukanlah sebuah sentuhan melainkan cengkraman erat.

Bulir-bulir keringat jatuh turun dari wajah putih gadis musim semi tersebut.

"_Gomen ne_, Sakura-_chan_," ucap Naruto dan meraih dagu Sakura. Sekali lagi ia menekankan bibirnya pada bibir gadis tersebut.

Penolakan dari Sakura tak membuatnya berhenti.

Naruto mendorong lebih kencang punggung tangan Sakura yang sedang menutupi lukanya membuat gadis itu berteriak mengerang sakit kembali. Hal itu dimanfaatkan oleh Naruto untuk memasukkan sebuah pil ke dalam mulut Sakura. Ia mendorong obat itu dengan lidahnya. Mau tak mau Sakura menelan pil itu karena disamping ia ingin menyudahi ciuman kesakitan ini, ia pun ingin segera rasa sakit di bahunya berakhir.

"Uhuk~ uhuk~" Sakura langsung terbatuk. Berharap juga jika pil yang sudah ditelannya termuntahkan keluar. Wajahnya merah padam karena disamping rasa sesak akibat ciuman tadi, hatinya pun ikut dibuat sesak. Perih tak tertahankan seperti halnya luka yang didapatnya.

Layaknya luka yang disiram oleh garam. Perihnya pun tak tanggung-tanggung. Entah lewat kata apa untuk bisa menggambarkan rasa sakit itu.

Naruto langsung mencengkram kedua pipi Sakura dengan tangan kirinya. Ia menempelkan moncong pistol pada pelipis kanan gadis tersebut. Pandangan matanya memicing tajam dengan seraut wajah dingin menghiasi. "Berani kau muntahkan, maka peluru dari pistol ini akan bersarang di kepalamu."

Sakura menahan napas mendengar hal mengerikan tersebut. Ia langsung terdiam dan mengangguk.

Bagaikan memiliki kepribadian ganda, kini wajah dingin Naruto tergantikan dengan raut wajah tenang. Sebuah senyum pun menghiasi bibirnya yang tadi menyunggingkan seringai kejam. "Kau penurut sekali~"

Sakura menatap wajah Naruto dari ekor matanya. Tak dapat dicegah olehnya setitik air mata lolos dari matanya. Melihat bagaimana keadaan Naruto kini, entah kenapa ia begitu merasa sedih. Ia merasa kasihan dengan pemuda tersebut. Ia mengasihi pemuda tersebut sekarang. Butiran air mata itu menetes jatuh pada punggung tangan Naruto yang masih mencengkram kedua pipinya.

Naruto terhenyak sesaat. "Kau … menangis?" Tanyanya dengan suara tercekat. "Kenapa kau menangis, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Ka—karenamu … Naruto … a-aku menangis."

Naruto nampak menautkan kedua alisnya. Dahinya terlipat seperti ia sedang bingung dengan perkataan Sakura. Padahal sudah jelas maksud perkataan gadis tersebut apa.

"Kenapa karena aku?" Tanya Naruto dan memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kini wajahnya terlihat begitu polos. Sama halnya dengan seorang anak kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Ti-tidakkah … k-kau menyadarinya?" Tanya Sakura dengan pandangan mata yang semakin dirasanya memburam tak jelas. Dan tiba-tiba saja ia merasa kantuk menyerangnya begitu cepat. "Naruto—karenamu … aku … menangis. A-ku … sedih kare … na … kau … sudah … "

Pluk!

Kepala Sakura terjatuh pada dada bidang Naruto sebelum ia melanjutkan ucapannya.

Naruto meletakan pistolnya di lantai dan meraih kepala Sakura yang terkulai jatuh padanya. ia menangkup kedua pipi Sakura yang basah karena air mata. Ia perhatikan setiap lekuk pahatan wajah sempurna gadis tersebut. Memerhatikan sepasang bulu lentik yang menghiasi kedua matanya yang kini terpejam. Memerhatikan sepasang bibir penuh yang merona merah seperti buah delima.

Naruto membawa Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Pelukan erat yang seolah bisa mewakili perasaannya terhadap gadis tersebut. "Tidurlah, Sakura-_chan_~"

"…"

"Tidurlah dan setelah itu kau akan jadi milikku—selamanya."

Sebuah senyuman tulus kini menghiasi bibir pemuda tersebut.

.

.

_Dan pada kenyataannya ia hanyalah salah satu korban dari rasa cintanya yang besar pada Sakura._

.

.

.

.

.

_**##Obsession##**_

Itachi dan Shikamaru, keduanya kini sedang berada di depan gerbang bagian dalam Rumah sakit jiwa. Keduanya berada di luar mobil untuk menyaksikan detik-detik saat Gaara dipindahkan ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa di Suna.

Keluarganya, bisa dibilang satu-satunya keluarga yang tersisa dalam keluarga Sabaku yaitu Sabaku Temari sudah dihubungi semalam dan ia pun berangkat dari Suna ke Konoha untuk bertemu dengan adik yang disayanginya.

Namun, hari ini sosok puteri sulung Sabaku itu tidak nampak di sini. Shikamaru mendengar jika saat ini ia berada di rumah sakit tak sadarkan diri karena pingsan sesaat setelah melihat Gaara dalam keadaan terikat di sebuah ruangan serba putih di dalam Rumah Sakit Jiwa.

Shock.

Amatlah terasa sakit bagaimana saat kalian melihat jika adik, kakak, saudara atau pun yang lainnya yang masih berhubungan darah dengan kita mengalami kejadian seperti itu. Terlebih Gaara adalah adik satu-satunya yang Temari miliki selain Kankuro yang sudah meninggalkannya beberapa tahun silam karena tewas dalam kecelakaan mobil. Ayah dan Ibunya pun sudah tak ada di dunia ini setelah melewati tiga tahun mereka saat mengadopsi Gaara sebagai anak bungsu mereka.

Sedikit—ya hanya sedikit keduanya memiliki perasaan empati terhadap apa yang terjadi pada Gaara. Karena pemuda tersebut selain seorang tersangka dari pelaku pembunuhan ia hanyalah seorang pemuda yang juga sama memiliki perasaan kasih dan cinta.

Jika ditilik lebih dalam, siapa saja—tolong garis bawahi kata 'siapa saja'—mempunyai persentase kejadian seperti apa yang Gaara alami. Jika sudah menyangkut soal perasaan dan hati siapa pun tidak dapat mengendalikannya.

Perasaan itu seperti sebuah udara yang bebas bergerak tanpa bisa diikat diam.

Perasaan itu seperti sebuah air yang bebas bergerak tanpa bisa kita cegah untuk tidak mengalir sebagaimana semestinya sifat air.

Dengan kata lain sebuah perasaan itu tidak bisa kita cegah kedatangannya. Ia akan dengan sendirinya datang tanpa kita minta sekali pun. Kurang ajar? Ya, bisa dikatakan seperti itu. Namun, seharusnya kita berterima kasih karena kekurang ajaran sebuah perasaan kita menjadi lebih tahu diri kita sendiri dan orang lain.

Krieeettt!

Suara decitan pintu membuat Shikamaru dan Itachi menoleh ke sumber suara. Dilihatnya dengan kedua mata onyx mereka sosok Gaara yang mengenakan baju serba putih dengan masih kedua tangan dalam keadaan terikat melintang dari depan tubuhnya ke belakang.

Keadaan pemuda itu pun begitu miris dan membuat perasaan gusar saat melihatnya.

Rambut acak-acakan, wajah sayu namun pandangan matanya tidaklah kosong saat Shikamaru menemuinya saat itu.

Shikamaru pun menyerngitkan dahi saat melihat pancaran tidak takut dari sepasang Jade dihadapannya. Pandangan seolah dirinya telah memenangkan sebuah pertandingan hebat. Gaara Sabaku, seharusnya merasa dirinya kalah karena sudah tertangkap seperti ini. Tapi kenapa?

"Itachi … " Panggil Shikamaru pelan dengan wajah gusar.

Itachi yang menyadari hal tersebut menautkan sebelah alisnya. Tak biasanya ia melihat Shikamaru memasang wajah seperti itu. "Apa?"

"Kau lihat tatapan matanya?"

"Aa." Itachi pun memikirkan hal yang sama.

Sorot mata itu … kembali kepada saat pertama kali pemuda itu di tangkap dan diintrograsi. Masih tajam setajam pandangan burung elang. Masih terasa misterius seolah ia masih menyimpan sebuah rahasia besar dibaliknya.

Keduanya menyingkir untuk membiarkan Gaara melewatinya.

Bruk!

"Maafkan atas kejadian tadi, Pak Detektif," seru salah seorang petugas yang berdiri di belakang sosok Gaara.

Entah sengaja atau memang fisik pemuda itu sudah lemah, Gaara terjatuh dan menubruk tubuh Shikamaru. Beruntung keduanya tidak sampai terjatuh.

Shikamaru memegangi kedua bahu Gaara dan membantunya berdiri dengan tegak. Dan setelahnya tanpa banyak bicara Gaara kembali melangkah dan memasuki sebuah mobil van putih lewat pintu mobil bagian belakang.

Mobil van itu mulai bergerak maju menjauhi di mana Shikamaru dan Itachi berdiri disamping mobil keduanya.

Kedua mata onyx Shikamaru masih memandang mobil van tersebut. Dan ia hanya terpaku sesaat Gaara menolehkan kepalanya untuk memandangnya dengan sebuah senyuman kecil di bibir.

"_Apa maksudnya?"_ Batin Shikamaru yang merasa janggal dengan senyuman yang diberikan oleh pemuda berambut merah tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hal ini sedikit mengangguku belakangan ini."

Itachi yang semula tubuhnya menyender pada badan mobil merubah posisinya menjadi berdiri tegak. Ia memandang wajah rekannya begitu serius, karena ia pun bisa merasakannya. Hal yang dimaksud Shikamaru bukanlah hal yang patut untuk diabaikan.

"Apa … kau sudah memeriksa apartemen milik Konan?" Tanya Shikamaru dan mengambil sepuntung rokok dari balik jas yang dikenakannya.

Itachi langsung tersentak ketika Shikamaru mengatakannya. Gerakan tangannya saat hendak meraih bungkus rokok di balik saku jas terhenti. Kedua mata onyx-nya bergulir ke bawah kakinya dengan dahi terlipat. Ia tengah berpikir.

"Tidak."

Shikamaru menghela napas sebelum menepuk pelan bahu kanan Itachi. "Apa hatimu masih belum kuat untuk kembali memasuki apartemen itu? Kau takut jika kenangan saat kau bersama Konan membuatmu kembali terpuruk?"

Itachi menggelengkan kepala pelan dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Shikamaru. "Entahlah."

"Dengar, Itachi! Aku tidak bilang agar kau melupakan masa lalumu, tapi kau harus menghadapinya. Seberat atau sepahit apapun masa lalumu kau harus bisa menahannya.

Dan aku juga tidak mengatakan jika masa lalu itu bukanlah hal yang penting. Masa lalu atau pun masa depan adalah hal terpenting dalam hidup kita.

Masa depan tidak akan tercipta jika masa lalu tidak ada."

"…"

"Karena itu … sekarang pergilah. Hadapi masa lalumu dan kembalilah seperti Itachi yang biasanya."

Itachi mengukir sebuah senyuman di bibirnya saat akhirnya ia beranjak masuk memasuki mobilnya. Ia melambaikan tangannya lewat jendela mobil yang sengaja ia buka sebelum pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru seorang.

Shikamaru melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada seraya menghela napas lega. Entah apakah kata-katanya berhasil atau tidak untuk menyadarkan Itachi. Tapi ia berharap jika saat ini Itachi sudah mengambil sebuah keputusan mengenai masa lalunya.

_Sambil menyelam minum air._

Mungkin itulah pepatah yang tepat dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh Shikamaru. Pemuda itu berpikir jika Itachi pergi di mana apartemen Konan berada sekarang ia akan menemukan petunjuk mengenai siapa pelakunya. Di samping itu ia juga bisa tegar menghadapi masa lalunya.

Dengan sebuah senyuman di bibir akhirnya Shikamaru hendak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Namun, sesaat ia sudah membuka pintu mobil ia mendengar sebuah ledakan kuat dari arah di mana ia melihat mobil van putih yang membawa Gaara pergi.

Seketika ia merasakan pirasat buruk mengenai ledakan hebat beberapa detik lalu.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Shikamaru langsung memasuki mobilnya dan tancap gas dari tempat itu. Ia memegang stir kemudi dengan sebelah tangan karena sebelah tangannya yang lain sedang merogoh saku di balik jasnya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel dan langsung menghubungi kesatuan kepolisian pusat untuk memanggil bantuan.

Shikamaru hanya berharap jika pemikirannya saat ini mengenai ledakan tersebut adalah salah. "Gaara …" lirihnya kecil

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**##Obsession##**_

Gadis itu sudah terbangun sejak dari lima menit yang lalu. Ia berada di sebuah kamar dengan keadaan tubuh tak bergerak di atas tempat tidur. Napasnya memburu, keringat membanjiri tubuhnya. Wajahnya yang seputih susu memerah padam sebanding dengan detak jantungnya yang berdebar begitu kencang.

Kedua kelopak matanya terpejam, dahinya terlipat dan bibirnya yang basah nampak merenggut. Lebih tepatnya saat ini Sakura tengah menahan sakit akibat luka tembak di bahunya.

Namun, bukan itu yang membuat tubuhnya seakan panas karena dibakar oleh api. Setiap sentuhan yang diterima oleh tubuhnya telah membangkitkan sesuatu yang disebut dengan napsu.

Jahitan dan perban yang menutupi bahu bagian dalam tubuhnya entah kapan terpasang. Mungkin saat ia masih tak sadarkan diri pemuda yang kini berada di atas tubuhnya telah mengobati lukanya. Luka yang diakibatkan oleh pemuda itu sendiri.

Sakura merasa lega karena bukan saat dirinya sadar saat peluru itu dikeluarkan dari dalam tubuhnya. Dan ketika jarum kecil menusuk kulitnya untuk menjahit lubang yang diakibatkan oleh tertembusnya peluru.

Tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak namun ia masih bisa mengeluarkan suara.

"Ngghhh~" Sungguh suara yang saat ini Sakura inginkan bukanlah suara desahan yang bisa saja membuat pemuda yang kini masih berada di atas tubuhnya menjadi tak sabaran dan bermain kasar.

Pemuda yang saat ini tengah menyentuh seluruh inchi tubuh Sakura yang masih lengkap berpakaian tersebut menyeringai kecil ketika melihat jika saat ini gadis yang berada di bawah kendalinya ini tengah menahan diri.

Lidah pemuda itu menyapu leher Sakura dan beranjak naik untuk memagut sepasang bibir penuh yang terbuka. Seolah siap untuk dijelajahi oleh lidahnya.

"Mhh~" Lagi suara desahan kecil mengalun merdu di sela kedua bibir itu berpagutan. Suara desahan yang berasal dari gadis berambut semi tersebut.

Sakura sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya. Hatinya menolak diperlakukan seperti ini, namun kenapa pikiran dan tubuhnya tidak?

Teringat saat Naruto memasukan suatu pil ke dalam mulutnya. Dan mau tak mau ketika ia harus menelannya. Saat itu ia merasakan rasa kantuk hebat yang menyerangnya dan akhirnya ia tak sadarkan diri. Namun ternyata efek dari obat itu bukan hanya membiusnya untuk tidur melainkan juga untuk melemahkan otot-otot tubuhnya agar tidak bisa bergerak.

Dan Sakura hanya bisa menggerakan jari-jari tangannya saja, namun itu pun tak seberapa besar untuk bisa menjauhkan Naruto dari atas tubuhnya.

Ctek!

Ctek!

Ctek!

Sakura langsung membulatkan kedua matanya ketika sadar saat ini Naruto sedang membuka satu persatu kancing bajunya.

Naruto menyudahi pagutannya pada bibir Sakura dan bergerak sedikit menjauh untuk melihat wajah merah padam gadis dibawahnya. Benang saliva nampak terlihat tersambung dari bibir Sakura ke bibirnya. Pemuda itu sekali lagi mengecup bibir Sakura sebentar sebelum pandangannya beralih pada kegiatan kedua tangannya pada kemeja yang dikenakan oleh gadis tersebut.

Kancing terakhir sudah Naruto lepas dan kini ia membuka dan juga melepaskan kemeja yang melekat dari tubuh atas Sakura. Meninggalkan sebuah bra merah yang menutupi dada gadis tersebut.

Sebuah senyuman tipis menghampiri bibir basah pemuda tersebut. Ia memandang setiap lekuk tubuh bagian atas Sakura yang baru kali ini bisa ia lihat dalam jarak dekat.

"Apa hubunganmu dan Sasuke sudah sejauh apa yang kita lakukan, Sakura-_chan_?" Tanya Naruto yang kini beranjak dari atas tubuh Sakura. Kini kedua tangannya berakhir di resleting celana pendek yang Sakura kenakan.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya lemah dan bibir bergetar. "_Ya_ … _mete_ … " ucapnya yang seperti sebuah bisikan lemah.

"Hmmm?" Naruto menjawab dengan gumaman saat kedua tangannya meloloskan celana pendek yang Sakura pakai.

Hanya tertutupi oleh bra dan celana dalam saja tubuh Sakura kini. Dan air mata lolos begitu saja dari kedua sudut matanya. "_Onegai_—_yamete_ … " Pintanya dengan suara parau.

Tak mengindahkan ucapan Sakura, Naruto segera melepas kaos yang dipakainya dan menyisakan celana panjang yang masih melekat dibagian bawah tubuhnya dan kembali beranjak naik ke atas tempat tidur. Mengunci tubuh Sakura dengan tubuhnya.

Kedua kulit yang warnanya kontras berbeda tersebut bersentuhan menciptakan seperti sengatan listrik bagi keduanya.

Napas Naruto mulai memburu dan ia tak sanggup untuk menungu lebih lama lagi. Ia ingin sesegera mungkin memiliki Sakura agar tidak orang lain lagi yang berani merebutnya darinya.

Dimulai dari mencium, mengigit dan kemudian menjilati leher Sakura akibat bekas gigitannya. Tangan kanannya bergerilya menyentuh setiap inchi tubuh Sakura yang begitu halus. Dan tangan kirinya ia tautkan dengan jemari-jemari lentik gadis tersebut.

Sakura terisak kecil di tengah kegiatan pemuda itu pada tubuhnya. _"Gomen ne, Sasuke-kun … aku tidak bisa menjaga tubuhku tetap suci saat hari pernikahan kita nanti_."

"…"

"_Gomennasai~Sasuke-kun,"_ batin Sakura dan memejamkan kedua matanya erat ketika akhirnya Naruto melepaskan dua benda yang menutupi bagian terpenting ditubuhnya. Terlebih ketika tangan kanan pemuda tersebut yang bergerak turun menuju bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Sakura hanya bisa pasrah menerima rasa sakit yang mungkin nanti akan mendera bagian bawah tubuhnya ketika pemuda itu merampas sesuatu yang paling berharga bagi seorang gadis. Dan nyatanya kini hati gadis itu menangis karena ia tidak bisa menjaga kesucian dirinya yang selama ini ia jaga untuk Sasuke seorang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Duk!

Sakura langsung membuka kedua matanya ketika mendengar sebuah suara seperti benturan keras. Dan akibat suara itu juga yang mengakibatkan perlakuan Naruto pada tubuhnya berhenti sepenuhnya. Sepasang emerald-nya hanya memandang tak mengerti raut wajah Naruto yang berada di depan wajahnya.

Clak!

Jantungnya berdebar dengan begitu kencang ketika menyadari ada aliran darah yang keluar dari sisi kepala Naruto dan butiran darah itu berjatuhan ke pipinya.

"_Apa yang terjadi?"_ Batin Sakura yang masih shock melihat raut wajah tak percaya yang Naruto perlihatkan padanya.

"Sa-ku-ra … " Ucap Naruto di detik tubuhnya yang ditarik menjauh dari atas tubuhnya dan terbanting ke bawah lantai. Dan kemudian tak sadarkan diri. Mungkin akibat hantaman keras yang diterima kepalanya.

"…"

Sakura kembali membulatkan kedua matanya ketika sepasang emerald-nya menangkap sesosok pemuda bertubuh jangkung tak jauh di mana dirinya berdiri.

"K-kau … " Ucap Sakura lemah.

"…" Pemuda yang tubuhnya ditutupi oleh jaket hitam kebesaran itu langsung menutupi tubuh polos Sakura dengan selimut tebal. Ia juga membantu Sakura supaya bisa duduk dengan punggung menyender pada kepala ranjang.

Aliran air mata di pipi Sakura semakin bertambah seiring kejelasan sosok itu dipandangannya. Sakura mengigit bibir bawahnya ketika tubuhnya yang masih lemas tak bergerak di tarik ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat dan protektif.

"Aku akan melindungimu."

" … Gaara," ucap Sakura dan memejamkan kedua matanya erat dan menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu tegap pemuda tersebut.

"_Gomen_—aku terlambat datang dan membiarkan ia menyentuhmu."

"Gaara—hiks!" Sakura semakin terisak kencang di dada Gaara. "_Arigato_."

"_Kau menepati janjimu untuk menjadi ksatria untukku," _batin Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mengikat kedua tangan Naruto dan juga mengikat tubuhnya di sebuah kaki ranjang, Gaara membawa Sakura yang berada di dalam gendongannya keluar dari kamar tersebut. Pemuda tersebut membawa Sakura ke dalam sebuah kamar yang diyakini sebagai kamar milik gadis tersebut.

Gaara segera membaringkan tubuh Sakura dan langsung menyelimutinya dengan selimut. Ia mengusap peluh yang membanjiri kening Sakura dengan sapu tangan miliknya. "Aku akan segera kembali. Tunggulah!" Bisiknya pelan tepat di telinga kanan gadis itu.

Sakura sendiri hanya diam tak bersuara saat menyaksikan ketika Gaara mengecup singkat dahinya dan berlalu dari pandangannya. Ia pun tak tahu kemana Gaara pergi. Di dalam hatinya kini ia merasa jika ia kembali tertolong. Dan yang membuatnya miris adalah orang yang sudah menolongnya adalah orang yang selama ini menyebabkan penderitaan di dalam hidupnya.

Bagaimana pun juga apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh Gaara terdahulu bisa dikatakan sebagai penderitaan dan kerusakan batin. Ia begitu terpukul saat itu. Namun, hari ini pemuda itu jugalah yang menyelamatkannya dari lubang dosa dan penyesalan. Entah, jika Gaara tidak menyelamatkannya tepat waktu ia mungkin tidak sanggup untuk bertahan hidup setelahnya. Terlebih ia tak mungkin bisa untuk bertatapan muka atau pun bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Deg!

Sakura kembali terisak menangis ketika menyadari satu hal. Bahwa tubuhnya tetaplah sudah tersentuh oleh lelaki lain.

Sakura melirik sosok Gaara lewat sudut-sudut matanya saat pemuda itu akhirnya muncul diambang pintu kamar dengan membawa dua cangkir dengan asap mengepul di kedua tangannya. Di dalam hatinya Sakura bertanya-tanya, bagaimana bisa Gaara berada di sini bersamanya? Bukankah ia seharusnya saat ini berada di Rumah Sakit Jiwa? Lalu kenapa?

Gadis musim semi tersebut seakan baru tersadar dari pikirannya ketika Gaara duduk disampingnya dan membantu tubuhnya untuk bangun dan membiarkan punggung polosnya yang terbelit oleh selimut menempel pada kepala ranjang.

Kepala Sakura terkulai begitu saja ketika Gaara membuat tubuh bagian atas tubuhnya dalam posisi tegak seperti itu.

Gaara sadar jika saat ini Sakura masih dalam pengaruh obat bius. Sepertinya obat bisu yang Naruto gunakan melebihi dosis sehingga menyebabkan tubuh Sakura juga ikut dibuat lemas. Tapi, Gaara pun yakin jika sebentar lagi efek dari obat bius itu juga akan menghilang. Dan saat itu tiba … ia akan …

"Sakura … " Gaara memanggil pelan nama Sakura dengan serta menyentuh wajah gadis tersebut dengan lembut. Ia pun mengusap pelan kedua pipi Sakura yang basah dengan kedua ibu jarinya secara bergantian. Bibirnya yang kering pucat tersenyum lirih melihat jika gadis yang kini terperangkap dalam pandangan matanya memberikan respon kecil dengan kedipan mata.

" … kau akan baik-baik saja—setelah ini."

Pemuda tersebut mengambil satu cangkir yang berisikan teh madu dan dengan dibantu dengan sendok kecil ia meminumkannya pada Sakura.

"Teh madu adalah teh favorit yang sering kali kau minum di saat kau merasa resah," komentar Gaara ketika tak ada respon berarti dari Sakura.

"Dia masih ingat," batin Sakura dan menelan cairan hangat itu untuk melewati tenggorokannya. Dan aneh sekali rasanya setelah meminum teh tersebut. Ia yang tadinya merasa takut dan resah menjadi tenang. Tidak mungkin karena minuman itu. Rasa hangat, nyaman dan terlindungi yang dirasakan oleh hatinya adalah karena kehadiran pemuda itu bersamanya. Pasti seperti itu, Sakura merasa yakin sekali.

"…" Yang bisa Sakura lalukan hanya menatap balik sepasang jade yang kini menatapnya dengan sorot mata lembut.

Setelah Gaara juga ikut meminum teh tersebut dan meletakannya kembali ke tempatnya semula, ia pun meraih lehernya dan membuka ikatan kalung di belakang lehernya. Lalu menggantung kalung itu di depan wajah Sakura. "Kalung ini … kukembalikan padamu."

Sakura hanya diam ketika Gaara memasangkan kalung itu pada lehernya. "Ke-napa?" tanyanya meski dengan susah payah dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Aku sudah tidak membutuhkannya lagi. Selama ini aku menganggap kalung pemberian darimu adalah sebuah jimat keberuntungan dan juga sebagai penyelamat hidupku. Kini kukembalikan padamu dan berharap jika kau menganggap kalung itu sebagai pengganti kehadiranku di sisimu—dan sebagai pelindungmu."

Sakura menautkan sebelah alisnya mendengar penuturan pemuda tersebut. Ia sudah tidak mampu menangkap maksud dari apa yang dikatakan oleh pemuda itu. Sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Ini adalah sebuah … perpisahan, Sakura."

Sakura lagi-lagi dibuat tidak mengerti dengan ucapan pemuda tersebut.

"_Ima made_ … _arigato_," ucap Gaara dan kembali memeluk tubuh gadis itu begitu erat.

Dan Sakura baru menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh pada pemuda tersebut. Entah kenapa pelukan pemuda itu saat ini tidaklah terasa hangat seperti biasanya. Pelukan kali ini terasa begitu … dingin.

" … _sayonara._"

Dan Sakura tak bisa lagi menahan rasa kantuk yang sekali lagi menyerangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gadis berambut panjang itu hanya meringkuk memeluk kedua lutunya dengan kedua bahu gemetar. Terdengar sebuah isakan darinya. Gadis berambut panjang tersebut akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya dan memerlihatkan kilauan bening cairan yang mengalir dari kedua mata lavendernya.

Gadis itu sendirian di tempat asing tersebut. Ia kini berada di sebuah tempat yang sama sekali tak bisa ia katakan untuk menggambarkannya. Semuanya asing. Ia merasa langit yang kini memerlihatkan warna jingga itu seolah sedang mengawasinya. Ia seolah merasa angin yang kini menerpa tubuhnya yang ringkih seolah sedang mengusiknya. Ia seolah merasa tanah yang ia pijak seolah sedang menertawakannya.

Ia duduk meringkuk di sebuah pohon oak besar dengan batang pohon dan ranting yang tajam ujungnya seperti gunting. Dan daun dari pohon itu seperti serpihan pisau yang jika jatuh terbawa angin bisa melukai kulitnya yang putih pucat.

"A-aku … ingin … pu-pulang," bisiknya lemah dan semakin erat memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

Gadis itu tidak tahu juga sudah berapa lama ia berada di tempat asing ini. Dan ia pun merasa warna langit di tempat asing ini tidaklah berubah meski sudah berjam-jam ia mengamati.

Langit itu selalu memberikan warna jingga keoranyean. Langit sore meski indah namun ia takut untuk menatapnya entah kenapa.

Dan kedua mata lavendernya beralih mengamati aliran sungai yang tak jauh berada di bawah kakinya. Seolah ada yang memanggil dan memanjakannya ia beranjak berdiri dari duduk meringkuknya. Berjalan menuruni undakan kecil untuk sampai ke tepi aliran sungai yang terlihat sangat dangkal dengan aliran yang jernih itu.

Ia berdiri di tepinya setelah sampai. Mengawasi riak air yang bergerak indah mengikuti terpaan angin. Dan tiba-tiba saja langit berubah warna menjadi merah dan membuat pantulan air jernih aliran sungai itu ikut berwarna merah.

Dan tak lama kemudian ada sebuah tangan yang muncul ke permukaan. Tangan pucat dengan berlumuran darah. Tadinya hanya satu namun selang beberapa detik setelahnya ada banyak sepasang tangan yang muncul dari permukaan air tersebut.

Sontak gadis berambut panjang itu menjerit kencang. "KYAAAAAA~" Teriaknya dengan ekspresi ketakutan. Terlebih ketika ada sebuah tangan yang memegangi pergelangan kakinya. Meski takut gadis itu mencoba berani dengan menendang tangan itu untuk terlepas dari kakinya.

Namun kesalah kecil telah diperbuatnya. Karena tendangan itu membuat ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan tubuhnya condong ke depan dan akan jatuh ke dalam sungai. Ikut tenggelam bersama ratusan tangan yang seolah mengajaknya.

Namun sebelum keseluruhan tubuhnya jatuh, tangannya ditarik kuat oleh seseorang dan membawanya menjauhi tepi sungai itu.

Gadis berambut panjang itu masih menutup kedua matanya dengan tubuh mengigil takut.

"Hinata … "

Sontak gadis berambut panjang yang merasa ada yang memanggil namanya langsung membuka mata dengan lebar. Dan ia hanya terpaku melihat wajah tak asing di dalam ingatannya yang kini berdiri dihadapannya.

" … Kak Konan …"

"Pulanglah."

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tinggal selamanya sendiri di tempat _ini,_ cukup aku saja."

"Apa … maksudmu?"

"Cepatlah pulang."

"Tapi—bagaimana dengan—"

"Tidak apa. Tempatku memang di _sini_."

"Kak—"

"Pulanglah ke tempat di mana orang-orang yang tengah menunggumu sekarang, Hinata."

Dan tiba-tiba saja Hinata merasa jika kini tubuhnya terasa begitu ringan dan kedua kakinya sudah tak menapak di tanah. Tubuhnya pun diselimuti oleh cahaya. "A-apa … yang … "

"_Sayonara_."

Dan semua dalam jarak pandanganya memutih dan membuat ia harus menutup mata karena silaunya.

Namun sebelum ia menutup kedua matanya gadis itu melihat sebuah senyuman kecil di bibir pucat Konan. Dan bibir itu bergerak mengucapkan seuntaian kata yang begitu jelas terdengar di telinganya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Sedetik ia merasa sudah tak asing di mana ia terbaring sekarang. Ini kamarnya. Sekarang ia berada di dalam kamarnya sendiri. Seketika sebuah perasaan lega dan sekaligus bahagia memenuhi rongga dadanya. Membuat cairan bening dengan sukses meluncur jatuh membasahi kedua pipinya.

"HINATAAA!" Neji berteriak dengan wajah terkejut ketiak ia sampai di ambang pintu kamar Hinata yang terbuka lebar. Ia melihat Hinata membuka kedua matanya dan melemparkan sebuah senyuman di bibirnya.

"_Ta-tadaima_, Kak Neji."

Neji langsung berlari dan memeluk tubuh Hinata yang masih terbaring dengan erat. "_Yokatta_—Hinata … "

"Bi-bisakah kau … panggilkan Itachi untuk datang ke sini menemuiku."

"Ada apa?" Tanya Neji setelah melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Hinata bingung dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Neji berpikir kenapa sesaat setelah Hinata terbangun selalu saja mengatakan ingin menemui Itachi. Dan hari ini adalah kedua kalinya terjadi.

"Ada hal penting yang ingin kusampaikan. Tolonglah … ini menyangkut keselamatan Sakura."

"Sakura kau bilang?" Neji membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut.

Hinata mengangguk dengan seraut wajah tenang.

"Aku mengerti."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya sembarangan di depan rumah Sakura. Tak lama kemudian beberapa mobil polisi dan ambulans mengikuti jejaknya. Dan orang pertama yang mendobrak pintu masuk rumah itu adalah Sasuke.

Pemuda tersebut dengan napas memburu dan wajah panik langsung melangkah masuk. Dibelakangnya Tokuma hanya berdecak sebal karena melihat tindakan ceroboh pemuda itu.

Bisa saja pemilik rumah ini sudah memasang jebakan.

Dan Shikamaru yang melihatnya pun ikut dibuat kesal. Karena Sasuke adalah adik dari Itachi. Dan Itachi adalah partner-nya. Namun ketika pemuda berambut nanas tersebut melirik Itachi, tak ada raut wajah khawatir di sana.

Sebenarnya yang mempunyai status sebagai kakak kandung Sasuke dirinya atau Itachi sih?

Bahkan Itachi juga bertindak sama dengan berlari mengejar Sasuke tanpa sikap tubuh waspada.

"Astaga! Ada apa dengan mereka berdua? Tidak tahukah mungkin saja pemilik rumah sudah memasang jebakan di berbagai tempat?" Ucap Tokuma dan segera mengeluarkan pistol dari balik jas.

"Semuanya jangan gegabah dalam menjelajahi rumah ini. Mengerti?" Titah Shikamaru yang juga mulai bergerak menyusuri berbagai tempat ruangan di rumah ini.

"MENGERTI!"

Kembali pada Sasuke…

Pemuda itu nampak berlari dengan perasaan gusar yang melanda hatinya. Sungguh. Perasaannya sungguhlah tidak enak mengenai bayangan yang muncul di dalam kepalanya tentang Sakura.

"Sasuke ke sini!" Teriak Itachi di ujung lorong di mana terdapat pintu yang terbuka. Laki-laki itu berjongkok diambang pintu.

Sasuke segera berlari mendekati Itachi dan ikut berjongkok. Pemuda bermata onyx tersebut langsung membelalakan kedua matanya ketika ia mengenali bekas apa yang mengotori lantai lorong ini. "Darah … " ucapnya lirih.

"Sakura?" Tanya Itachi menebak-nebak.

Sasuke langsung berdiri dan berteriak memanggil nama Sakura berkali-kali. Namun, tak ada jawaban yang kunjung di dapatnya.

Tak sempat mencegahnya, Sasuke kembali berlari menyusuri rumah ini dengan membuka satu persatu kamar yang ada. Itachi mengikuti dibelakangnya dengan senjata di kedua tangannya.

Adanya bercak darah yang ia lihat membuktikan jika mungkin saja Naruto tengah memegang sebuah senjata.

Semuanya persis seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh Hinata beberapa menit lalu padanya. Tapi sepertinya ia sedikit terlambat untuk datang ke tempat ini dan menyadari semuanya.

"SAKURAAA!" Teriakan dari Sasuke menyadarkan Itachi dari lamunannya.

Ia segera memasuki kamar asal di mana suara Sasuke berasal. Dan ia langsung menurunkan senjatanya dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam balik jaket ketika sadar jika di dalam kamar yang ditempati oleh Sakura kosong tak ada seorang pun. Kecuali sosok Sasuke yang kini sedang mencoba membangungkan gadis tersebut.

Sasuke mengguncangkan tubuh Sakura berharap dengan perlakuannya tersebut gadis itu mau membuka matanya karena terganggu.

Sakura membuka kedua matanya perlahan dan setelahnya kembali tak sadarkan diri.

Sasuke langsung terdiam dengan kedua pupil mata mengecil ketika Sakura kembali menutup kedua matanya setelah beberapa detik lalu terbuka. Pemuda itu langsung membawa Sakura ke dalam sebuah pelukan erat. Dan hal baru yang disadari olehnya adalah keadaan Sakura saat ini.

Diliputi keraguan akhirnya Itachi meraih bahu kiri Sakura dan menyingkap selimut yang menutupinya. Dan ia langsung dibuat terdiam ketika melihat ada darah yang merembes keluar dari bagian bahu kiri dalam gadis tersebut.

"Jangan menyentuhnya!" Ucap Sasuke dengan nada dingin dan semakin membawa Sakura ke dalam pelukannya.

"Lihatlah keadaannya, Sasuke. Dia terkena luka tembak—lagi. Kita harus segera membawanya keluar dari sini dan—"

"DIAM!" Bentak Sasuke keras dan menutup kedua matanya erat. Segaris aliran air mata terbentuk dari sudut matanya dan membasahi pipinya. Bahunya nampak gemetar dan pemuda itu mengigit bibir bawahnya keras.

Dan Itachi hanya memandang miris keadaan adik yang disayanginya dihadapannya saat ini. Namun, bukan hal itu yang kini menyita perhatiannya. Yang kini terpikirkan olehnya ketika menyadari keadaan Sakura adalah … tubuh gadis itu hanya ditutupi oleh sebuah selimut. Yang artinya Sasuke pun sejak awal sudah merasa dan berpikir jika telah terjadi sesuatu pada gadis itu. Yang pasti hal yang membuat hati dan mentalnya hancur sebagai kekasih dan sekaligus calon suami gadis itu. Karena Sasuke … pasti merasa sudah gagal sekali lagi untuk melindungi Sakura.

"Itachi …"

Itachi menengokan kepalanya ke samping, ke ambang pintu. Disana sudah berdiri Shikamaru dan Tokuma yang memasang wajah pucat dengan keringat yang membanjiri sekitar wajah mereka.

"Ada apa?"

"Kami menemukan Naruto di salah satu ruangan di rumah ini. Dan ia dalam keadaan … terikat," ucap Tokuma.

Itachi langsung membulatkan kedua matanya. Sasuke pun langsung membuka matanya dengan sorot mata kosong.

"Bagaimana—"

"Ada seseorang yang sudah mengikatnya. Dan seseorang itu jugalah yang sepertinya sudah membawa Sakura ke dalam ruangan ini—untuk menyelamatkannya."

"Tapi … siapa?"

"Mengenai itu … " Shikamaru terlihat enggan menjawabnya untuk saat ini. Terlebih ketika menyadari keadaan yang dialami oleh Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Two days later**

Setelah hari di mana Sakura di bawa ke rumah sakit, situasi semakin membaik dan terkontrol. Dokter pun mengatakan jika keadaan Sakura sudah membaik sesaat setelah operasi itu selesai. Naruto memang mengeluarkan peluru dan membalut bahunya dengan perban. Namun luka itu tidak dijahit sebagaimana mestinya.

Karena sebab itu lah luka tembak di bahu Sakura masih terbuka dan membuatnya kehilangan banyak darah. Dan luka tembak itu pun diperkirakan akan sembuh tidak memakan waktu lama.

Naruto pun sudah berada di dalam penjara dengan pengawasan yang super ketat di bawah kendali Tokuma. Hukuman yang begitu berat sudah menantinya dan tinggal menghitung hari saja. Sedangkan Minato dan Kushina pun telah diberitahu oleh pihak polisi. Dan kabarnya saat ini mereka sedang dalam perjalan pulang dari Roma ke Jepang dengan memakai pesawat pribadi.

Tentu, keadaan yang dialami oleh putri mereka juga dibeberkan oleh pihak polisi. Dengan kata lain tidak ada yang ditutupi.

Sasuke bangkit dari tempat duduknya di samping ranjang Sakura dan berjalan ke dekat jendela. Menatap langit biru yang tenang dan begitu cerah dengan kedua tangan mengepal di dalam saku celana.

"_Mungkin saat terbangun nanti ia akan mengalami sedikit shock. Peristiwa yang dialaminya pasti membuat emosi dan perasaannya menjadi tidak seimbang. Yang terpenting … tidak ada bagian dalam yang terluka karena peristiwa ini. Karena itu … kau bisa tenang, Sasuke. Dia … tidak menyentuhnya sedalam apa yang kau pikirkan sejak awal."_

Perkataan Kabuto masih terdengar jelas sampai saat ini di telinga Sasuke. Ia harusnya merasa lega saat mendengar hal itu, namun ada sesuatu yang membuat perasaannya campur aduk seperti ini. Ia marah pada dirinya sendiri. Ia benci pada dirinya sendiri.

Salahnya.

Apa yang terjadi pada Sakura semua adalah salahnya. Lagi-lagi ia menjadi seorang pengecut. Lagi-lagi ia tertinggal.

Clek!

Suara pintu yang dibuka membuat pemuda itu menolehkan kepalanya ke ambang pintu.

Itachi dan Shikamaru, berdiri kaku dan tertegun melihat raut wajah yang diperlihatkan oleh pemuda tersebut.

Shikamaru berinisiatif untuk segera masuk dan menutup pintunya. Sebelah tangannya yang menjinjing sekantung plastik dibukanya. Mengeluarkan sebuang kaleng minuman dingin dan menyerahkannya pada Sasuke. Beserta nasi kepal yang dibungkus oleh sebuah plastik yang memang sering dijual di sebuah minimarket.

"Kau pasti lapar. Makanlah!"

Sasuke memang menerimanya namun hanya melihat nasi kepal itu dengan pandangan mata kosong. "Bagaimana aku bisa makan saat keadaannya seperti ini?"

"Kau bisa melakukannya, Sasuke. Kau bisa makan agar mempunyai tenaga. Bagaimana jika saat Sakura tersadar nanti dia melihatmu dalam keadaan menyedihkan seperti ini, hah? Ia pasti sedih melihatnya."

"Kakakmu benar. Lagi pula dokter pun mengatakan jika luka tembak yang didapatnya tidaklah seserius saat ia tertembak dulu. Ia masih bisa sadar dan kembali pada kesehariannya."

"Tapi … "

"Mmmhhh~ … " Suara lirih seseorang membuat ketiganya membulatkan kedua matanya.

Tubuh mereka menegang dan serempak menahan napas ketika menyaksikan jika Sakura bergerak di atas ranjang.

Pertama tangan kanannya yang bergerak dan melepaskan tabung oksigen dari mulutnya. Dan kemudian ia bangkit duduk sambil memegangi kepalanya. Wajah pucatnya begitu terasa hidup sesaat ia sudah sadar.

"Sa … kura … "

Bruk!

Sasuke langsung menjatuhkan kaleng minuman dan nasi kepal dari tangannya dan memeluk tubuh Sakura dan membuat tubuh gadis itu kembali berbaring karena tubrukan pemuda tersebut.

"_Syukurlah, kau sudah sadar … Sakura,"_ batin Sasuke dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma khas tubuh gadis tersebut.

Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali sebelum balas melingkarkan kedua lengannya memeluk pinggang Sasuke. Ekspresi wajahnya sama sekali tak terbaca. Bahkan tak ada senyuman manis di bibir pucat gadis tersebut.

Sasuke yang menyadari tak ada balasan ucapan dari gadis itu langsung melepaskan pelukannnya dan menatap sepasang emerald di hadapannya. Dan pemuda itu langsung tertegun—terdiam pada posisinya di hadapan gadis tersebut.

Sepasang emerald itu sama sekali tidak berbinar dan bercahaya seperti biasanya. Ada yang salah dengan sorot mata gadis itu.

"Berapa lama … aku tidak sadarkan diri?" Tanya Sakura dan memandang punggung tangannya yang tertancap selang infuse.

"Dua hari." Itachi menjawab cepat dan mengambil segelas air dingin dari atas buffet kecil di samping ranjang dan memberikannya pada Sakura.

Dengan cepat Sakura menerima gelas tersebut dan menenggaknya sampai tandas. Dan ia mengucapkan terima kasih pada Itachi setelahnya.

Kedua mata emerladnya memandang sepasa mata onyx milik Sasuke dan senyuman dingin yang bibirnya ciptakan membuat pemud itu terdiam membisu. Dengan pelan Sakuraaa menarik tangan Sasuke dan langsung menyenderkan kepalanya ke dada pemuda tersebut.

Perlakuannya sontak membuat Sasuke terkejut. Rasanya ia kembali hidup setelah dua hari belakangan serasa mati. Dan ia pun langsung mengelus kepala bagian belakang Sakura dengan penuh sayang. Namun sekali lagi entah kenapa hatinya merasa jika perlakuan yang dilakukan oleh Sakura saat ini … begitu asing. Hatinya seolah tidak mengenali siapa yang kini memeluk tubuhnya.

Shikamaru memicingkan kedua matanya ketika ia memerhatikan sesuatu yang janggal. Ia berjalan mendekati Sakura dan menyentuh bahunya perlahan.

"Sakura … "

Sakura menarik kepalanya dari dada Sasuke dan menatap dengan pandangan bertanya pada Shikamaru. "Apa?"

"Kalung yang kau pakai itu—apakah milikmu?"

Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya dan langsung melepaskan kalung itu dan membiarkan benda putih itu berada di telapak tangannya. "Aa. Kalung ini adalah milikku. Kena—"

"Kalung itu hanya ada satu bukan?"

Sakura lagi-lagi hanya memandang bingung wajah Shikamaru. Namun, ia tetap menjawab pertanyaan darinya dengan anggukan kepala.

Wajah Shikamaru langsung pucat dengan kedua bola mata membesar. Tangannya nampak gemetar dan Sakura bisa merasakan di bahunya.

"Ada apa?"

"Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?" Shikamaru malah balik bertanya kembali dengan wajah serius.

Sakura nampak enggan untuk menjawabnya. Namun, melihat raut wajah ganjil yang diperlihatkan pemuda tersebut membuat ia akhirnya terpaksa mengatakannya.

"Gaara … "

Deg!

Tangan Shikamaru yang tadi masih berada di bahu Sakura kini terkulai lemas di samping tubuhnya.

"Itu … tidak mungkin … terjadi … " Bisik Shikamaru lemah dan menjatuhkan kantung plastik yang dibawanya.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Tanya Sakura dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Sakura … katakan padaku saat ini juga. Katakan siapa yang sudah menyelamatkanmu saat kejadian waktu itu? Katakanlah dengan jujur," cerca Itachi cepat dan sedikit mencengkram bahu kanan Sakura.

Sakura yang diperlakukan seperti ini hanya bisa terdiam dengan kedua pupil yang mengecil dan membesar. Dan ia bisa merasakan jika degup jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang. Dan dadanya merasa sesak tanpa sebab. "Yang menyelamatkanku adalah … Gaara."

Itachi dan Shikamaru langsung membulatkan kedua matanya dengan tangan mengepal.

Itachi merasa kedua lututnya begitu lemas. Membuat ia langsung jatuh terduduk di atas kursi. Kepalanya menunduk dalam.

Sasuke yang dari tadi melihatnya dibuat tidak mengerti. Dan ia pun ragu akan ucapan Sakura. Tidak mungkin Gaara yang menyelamatkannya waktu itu. Jelas tidak mungkin karena keberadaan Gaara tidaklah bisa dijangkau lagi oleh Sakura. Pemuda itu sudah pindah rumah sakit jiwa yang jauh dari Konoha dan perpindahan itu berjam-jam sebelum kejadian buruk yang menimpanya.

"Ada hal yang ingin kuceritakan padamu, Sakura. Dengarkan baik-baik." Shikamaru memandang wajah Sakura dengan sorot mata kasihan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Flashback**_

Setelah sepuluh menit berlalu akhirnya Shikamaru sampai di tempat tujuan. Berbarengan dengan beberapa mobil polisi yang terparkir di dekat mobilnya berhenti. Mobil ambulans pun turut hadir di tempat kejadian. Dan tak lupa juga satu unit pemadam kebakaran yang sengaja Shikamaru perintahkan untuk datang mengingat suara ledakan tersebut akan menimbulkan kobaran api.

Shikamaru keluar dari mobil dengan serta menarik sebuah pistol dari sarungnya di balik jas. Ia membuka pintu mobil dan berlindung di baliknya. Di sebelahnya ada Tokuma yang melakukan hal yang sama berikut polisi yang lain.

Jalanan yang sepi lebih memudahkan aksi mereka. Tidak ada warga sipil yang akan terlibat dalam baku tembak jika hal demikian memang terjadi.

Mobil van putih itu sudah hangus terbakar dan tinggal menyisakan beberapa bagian yang masih bisa terlihat. Contohnya saja bagian belakang mobil tersebut yang masih belum hangus terbakar.

Terali jembatan di sisi kanan jembatan penyok akibat benturan dengan badan mobil bagian depan. Mungkin itulah penyebab kebakaran terjadi.

Yang menjadi pertanyaan saat ini adalah … kemana para penumpangnya? Memang pintu mobil bagian belakang van tersebut dalam keadaan terbuka. Membuktikan jika ada seseorang yang mencoba menyelamatkan diri setelah tabrakan itu terjadi.

Shikamaru memberi isyarat dengan tangan agar Tokuma melindungi dirinya selagi ia maju melangkah ke depan.

Tokuma mengangguk dan melirik petugas unit kebakaran agar siap di posisinya.

Memerhatikan sisi kiri dan kanan jalan. Shikamaru menggenggam pistolnya dengan kedua tangan sambil langkah kakinya membawanya mendekati mobil van putih. Ia berjalan ke samping kanan mobil tersebut. Tak ada yang bisa dilihatnya, segalanya tertutupi oleh api.

"Padamkan apinya!" Teriak Shikamaru ketika sadar jika situasi di dekat mobil tersebut sudah aman.

Hydrant segera di tembakan ke setiap inchi badan mobil oleh dua orang petugas kebakaran. Dibekukkan lebih cepat untuk mematikan apinya dari pada menggunakan air.

Tokuma berjalan mendekati badan mobil sebelah kiri. Ia mengambil lempengan besi dari terali jembatan yang putus. Dipakainya untuk membuka pintu mobil untuk jok kemudi. Dan pemuda tersebut langsung memalingkan wajahnya karena ngeri melihat ada seseorang yang terduduk di balik stir kemudi. Keseluruhan tubuhnya hitam—gosong. Supir mobil van tersebut terbakar—terpanggang hidup-hidup. Senasib dengan seseorang yang duduk di sebelahnya. Keduanya tak sempat untuk melarikan diri.

Mungkin saja beberapa detik setelah bagian depan mobil ini menghantam sisi pagar jempatan terjadi sebuah ledakan akibat dari bocor bensin, atau sebagainya.

"Hanya dua orang," ucap Shikamaru setelah membuka pintu bagian belakang lebih lebar. "Itu artinya dia berhasil melarikan diri."

"Apa mungkin?" Tanya Tokuma tidak yakin.

Shikamaru meraih sebuah kain hitam akibat sesudah terbakar dengan beberapa bagian yang sudah robek dengan bantuan sarung tangan.

"Itu … "

"Ini adalah sesuatu yang dipakai oleh Gaara untuk mengikat kedua tangannya. Dan sekarang benda ini ada di di sini dalam keadaan sudah terlepas dari pemakainya. Itu artinya dia berhasil lolos dari ledakan."

Shikamaru melempar kain tersebut kembali ke dalam mobil dan kembali meneliti keadaan jembatan. Kedua mata onyx-nya bergulir ke kanan dan ke kiri. Seakan baru tersadar ia berada di daerah mana kini sekarang, pemuda tersebut segera membalikkan badan menghadap ke sebuah hutan dengan pepohonan lebat.

Tokuma mengikuti arah pandang Shikamaru dan segera mengisyaratkan kepada rekannya yang lain, juga menambah anggotanya untuk menyusuri hutan.

"Hutan ini adalah perbatasan antara Konoha dan Suna. Shikamaru, menurutmu ia melarikan diri ke mana? Jika kau jadi dia … kemana kau akan pergi?"

Shikamaru menyengitkan dahi dengan kedua alis berkedut. "Jarak dari perbatasan ini untuk mencapai Suna lebih dari 1000 mil. Jelas, jika aku jadi dia aku tidak akan pergi melarikan diri ke Suna."

"Aa." Tokuma menimpali dengan anggukan kecil.

"Kembali ke Konoha adalah kemungkinan yang paling besar. Meski pun begitu kita harus tetap menyisiri pinggiran hutan ini. Apapun kemungkinannya kita harus mengambilnya tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada."

_**End flashback**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura menggenggam erat kalung di telapak tangannya dan beberapa tetes air mata berjatuhan menuruni kedua pipinya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya mencoba untuk tidak terisak kencang.

Shikamaru telah selesai menceritakan kejadian sesaat setelah Gaara dibawa pergi dari Rumah Sakit Jiwa Konoha.

"… Gaara, kau—"

"Karena itu kubilang tidaklah mungkin jika Gaara yang menyelamatkanmu waktu itu, Sakura."

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau mengatakan jika Gaara berhasil kabur?" Sanggah Sakura dan menghapus kasar kedua pipinya dengan punggung tangan.

"Itu benar." Shikamaru menjawab dengan anggukan kepala.

"Lalu kenapa tidak mungkin Gaara yang menyelamatkanku waktu itu? Beri aku alasan yang jelas dan bisa kumengerti," ucap Sakura dengan sedikit nada membentak.

Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya hanya mengelus punggungnya dan bergumam, "Sabar."

"Karena Gaara … " Shikamaru memalingkan wajahnya tak berani menatap sepasang emerald yang kini tengah menatapnya menuntut penjelasan. "… sudah meninggal."

Baik Sakura maupun Sasuke hanya bisa membulatkan kedua mata mereka dengan napas tertahan. Terlebih Sakura yang merasa begitu shock saat mendengarnya. Tenggorokannya serasa tercekat oleh sesuatu. Bibirnya susah untuk digerakan. Tubuhnya gemetar dan rongga dadanya begitu sesak, sakit.

Kepala Sakura menggeleng lemah. "Itu … tidak mungkin."

"…"

"Gaara … benar-benar datang menyelamatkanku saat itu. Aku … tidak mungkin salah mengenali."

"Itu tidak mungkin Sakura. Gaara sudah—"

"TIDAK!" Bentak Sakura dan langsung turun dari atas ranjang dan mencengkram erat kerah jas Shikamaru. Bahkan jarum infusan yang terlepas dari tangannya pun tak dihiraukan oleh gadis itu. Membuat bercak darah keluar dari punggung tangannya dan mengotori sprai dan pakaian yang dikenakannya. "Gaara … tidak mungkin mati. Kau berbohong! KAU BERBOHOOONGGG!"

"Sakura, tenanglah!" Ucap Sasuke dan berusaha menarik Sakura untuk menjauh dari Shikamaru dan melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Saat kami menyusuri hutan itu kami berhasil melacak dan menemukanya. Baku tembak pun terjadi … " Ucap Itachi dengan nada tenang sambil mencengkram telapak tangannya satu sama lain. " … tadinya kami mengira jika tembakan kami tidak mengenai Gaara satu pun. Namun, kami salah … setelah dua jam pencarian kami akhirnya menemukan ia terduduk menyender pada salah satu batang pohon dengan luka tembak di dada dan kaki."

Bruk!

Sakura langsung jatuh terduduk dengan kedua pipi yang basah oleh air mata. Tubuhnya gemetar dengan wajah pucat dan bibir bergetar.

"Namun, yang menyebabkan ia meninggal bukanlah karena luka tembak. Melainkan karena—"

"…"

"…"

Shikamaru menutup kedua matanya karena tidak sanggup melihat bagaimana ekspresi di wajah Sakura saat mendengarnya.

"—tindakan bunuh diri." Itachi menutup kedua matanya dengan masih keadaan tangan mengepal satu sama lain. "Ia menyayat kedua pergelangan tangannya hingga ia kehabisan darah dan … meninggal."

Sakura kembali membulatkan kedua matanya dengan pupil mengecil dan membesar.

Deg!

Deg!

Deg!

Bunyi debaran jantungnya pun mungkin dapat terdengar oleh orang lain saking kencangnya.

"Kejadian itu terjadi satu jam setelah Hinata sadar dan saat kami tiba di rumahmu. Dengan kata lain … tidak mungkin Gaara yang sudah menyelamatkanmu. Karena ia sudah meninggal sebelum kejadian yang kau alami."

"Bohong … " Bisik Sakura lirih dengan disertai gelengan kepala.

"Dan keberadaan kalung miliknya yang ada padamu … itu merupakan sebuah tanda tanya bagi kami."

"Apa maksudmu, Shikamaru?" Tanya Sasuke dengan keadaan ikut terduduk di lantai sambil merangkul kedua pundak Sakura dan setengah memeluk tubuhnya dari samping.

"Kalung itu seharusnya berada di kantor polisi, benda itu adalah bukti dari si pelaku. Namun, yang terjadi tiba-tiba saja kalung itu hilang. Dan hari ini … keberadaan kalung itu ada padanya. Lalu, bagaimana orang yang sudah meninggal mengambil kalung itu dan juga menyelamatkan Sakura? Apa kau bisa menjelaskan hal yang mustahil seperti itu, Sasuke?"

Sasuke langsung terdiam dengan sepasang bibir terkatup rapat.

"Apa kau percaya kekuatan sebuah perasaan yang seseorang miliki?"

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara pertanyaan muncul membuat baik ketiga pemuda tersebut menoleh ke asal suara.

Diambang pintu yang setengah terbuka berdiri sosok seorang gadis cantik berambut merah menyala. Di tangannya ia membawa sebuah buket bunga. Gadis tersebut berjalan pelan memasuki ruangan tersebut dan mendapat sorotan perhatian dari Shikamaru dan Itachi.

"Cukup terdengar aneh untuk dijelaskan. Namun, kekuatan perasaan itu sungguhlah nyata terjadi."

"Apa yang kau ingin katakana sebenarnya, Karin?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Sebuah perasaan itu bisa mendorong seseorang untuk melakukan sesuatu yang pada awalnya mustahil untuk ia lakukan. Dalam kasus saat ini mungkin … perasaan Gaara yang begitu kuat untuk Sakura membuat ia bisa melakukannya.

Gaara mungkin sudah meninggal, tapi hanya tubuhnya. Lalu apakah kau pernah berpikir mengenai perasaan dan jiwa dari seseorang yang sudah meninggal?

Jiwa atau roh dapat pergi kemana pun mengikuti perasaan pemilik tubuh yang sudah ditinggalkannya.

Dengan kata lain … yang menyelamatkan Sakura memanglah Gaara."

" … dingin."

Sakura berucap pelan sambil memeluk tubuhnya yang masih gemetar. "Aku … mengingatnya. Saat itu—hiks!—ia memelukku. Aku tidak mengerti saat itu kenapa pelukannya begitu terasa dingin. Namun, sekarang aku mengerti kenapa alasannya, karena dia—Gaara sudah … "

Pluk!

Kepala Sakura jatuh lunglai menimpa dada Sasuke membuat pemuda itu sangat terkejut. Bahkan Karin menjatuhkan buket bunga yang ada ditangannya, dan gadis itu berlari dan memeluk tubuh Sakura sambil meraung menangis.

Itachi mencoba menenangkan Karin dan Shikamaru segera berlari keluar berniat memanggil dokter. Namun saat diambang pintu datang Tokuma dan ia langsung berteriak lantang yang membuat semua orang di ruangan tersebut membulatkan kedua matanya.

"NARUTO TELAH MELARIKAN DIRI."

Dan mereka pun akhirnya menyadari … jika mimpi buruk ini belumlah berakhir.

Masih akan ada kesedihan yang mereka alami.

Masih akan ada kepedihan yang mereka rasakan.

Masih akan ada kesakitan yang mereka tanggung.

Karena … orang _itu_ pasti akan mengejar Sakura kembali. Suatu hari nanti—pasti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Tunggu aku … Sakura."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**OWARI**_

_Err… ini termask Happy or Sad Ending ya?_

_Haha. _

_Untuk fic ini sudah berakhir sampai sini._

_Dn akan berlanjut ke sequel._

_Ada yg penasaran bagaimana nasib Sakura stlh ini? Begitu pun dengan Sasuke?_

_Ah, Naruto juga._

_Hmm… nasib Hinata juga._

_Semuanya akan diketahui dalam sequel._

_Err…mungkin da bbrp reader yg kcwa mengenai keputusanku membagi crta ini. Tp aku merasa 20 chapter untuk sebuah fic itu kepanjangan. Krn itu q putusin buat membaginya._

_Lagi pula masih ada satu rahasia lagi yang blm terungkap di chapter trakrh ini. _

_Dan mengenai sequel mungkin tidak akan sepanjang ini._

_Aku jug berniat membuat prequel-nya dan side story dengan masih memakai Sakura sebagai karakter utama dengan pasangan yang berbeda. Ofcourse, SASUSAKU, too._

_Sore jaaaaa… mata ne~_

_Thanks to all who support me._


End file.
